Hogwarts a school for all kinds of creatures
by Unicorn Power1
Summary: What if Hogwarts was a school for all kinds of creatures and monsters instead of just wizards and witches? This story is an AU where Harry Potter and all other students and teachers at Hogwarts are different kinds of creatures/monsters. There are still some witches and wizards but they aren't as powerful as other creatures. (Most horrible mistakes have been improved.)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

In the midst of night on the street Privet Drive was an old man with strange clothes. He was doing something with some sort of lighter when he heard a cat's cry. He looked beside him and saw a cat.

"I should've known you were here, Professor McGonagall." He said with a smile on his face.

With the end of the sentence, the cat transformed into a woman.

"Good evening professor Dumbledore." said Mrs. McGonagall. "are the rumors true Albus?"

"I'm afraid so professor the good and the bad," Dumbledore said.

"And the boy?" she said nervously. "Hagrid is bringing him,"Dumbledore answered.

"You think it wise, to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked. "ahh professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore said wholeheartedly.

At that moment Albus and McGonagall both looked up at the ski to see the white light and the sound of Hagrid's' motorbike.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"No problems I trust Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked while Hagrid was dismounting his bike. "No sir, the little fellow fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol," Hagrid said happily. "Try not to wake him. There you go." Hagrid gave the little baby to Albus while looking fondly at it.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe leaving him with these people?" McGonagall said worriedly. "I've watched them all day, they are the worst sort of humans imaginable, they really are. And how do you expect him to control his urges?"

"They are the only family he has left," Dumbledore said sadly. "And you must not forget Professor McGonagall that he will be able to eat human food until his 18th birthday.

"This boy will be famous, there wouldn't be a child who doesn't know his name," McGonagall said.

"Exactly, he's far better of growing away from all of that," Dumbledore answered with full certainty. "Until he's ready."

Albus looked at the baby and gently put it down on the doormat. While Hagrid was trying to keep himself together.

"there-there Hagrid, it's not really goodbye after all," Dumbledore said trying to reassure Hagrid.

Then Albus put a letter on the blanket and said, "good luck Harry Potter."

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic. There are probably some grammar mistakes or stuff like that, I'll try to make it to a minimum. But feel free to review or criticize about some things so I can improve. :)**

 **And so you know McGonagall is a shapeshifter that can shift into all sorts of animals but not into different creatures/monsters/humans. I will keep Dumbledore a wizard and a powerful one at that. And Hagrid… is just the same. You will find out what Harry is in the next chapter.**

 ***Updated* in the next couple of chapters I've noticed (a few weeks ago) that I've been writing Dumbledore and some other things wrong (sorry for that), I won't correct it because...I'm lazy and in the future, I will correct myself. But someone has said that I should write the names properly, and I agree on that. So I hope that when you notice in the next chapters these mistakes you'll be able to ignore it if you can't I understand but I hope you'll give this story a chance. :)**

 ***Dubbel updated* Hi, please forget what I've just said.  
S** **o I found this new program that helps me with my grammatic and stuff. Sooooo to make a long story short; I've mended my previous most horrible, awful, appalling mistakes (not exhilarating here). The bad writing style, however, you kinda need to push through (sorry about that), but I promise that it'll get better as the chapters pass by. Hope you'll enjoy reading this fic! :D**


	2. You're a vampire Harry!

**You're a Vampire Harry!**

* * *

"Up!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see who made him awake from his wonderful slumber.

"Get up!"

'aha' thought Harry. 'Of course, it's aunt Petunia.'

"Now!" said aunt Petunia impatiently.

Harry sat up so he could put the light on and take his glasses. While Harry was getting dressed he heard Dudley coming down the stairs.

"We're going to the zoo!" Dudley said enthusiastically.

'Of course, he needs to jump up the stairs while saying that.' Harry thought sarcastic while rubbing his eyes from the dust coming down.

Harry wanted to come out of his cupboard under the stairs when Dudley pushed him back in.

'Great, just great.' Harry thought.

* * *

When Harry walked into the kitchen the first thing he was confronted with was aunt Petunia hugging her son affectionately. While Uncle Vernon sat on the dining table looking at them and congratulating his son. Harry looked at Dudley with some envy. He never was congratulated with anything or even hugged.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything." Aunt Petunia said when she noticed Harry.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said while going to the stove. 'It smells so disgusting.' Harry thought while looking at the bacon. 'It's not as if it's the bacons' fault, I mean every little bit of food I eat is horrible.' It was strange that Harry never liked the food he got even if it was from school. But he still ate it.

When the bacon was crispy enough Harry put it on a plate.

"Hurry up!" Uncle Vernon said. "Bring me my coffee boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry answered. While he was pouring the coffee, he was startled by another fit from Dudley. 'Apparently, Dudley thinks that thirty-six presents aren't enough for his ego.' Harry thought. 'How would he react if he got the same numbers of presents as me?' 'Oh.. wait I don't get any.' Harry thought bitterly.

* * *

After Dudley's fit, we were walking to the car. And just when I wanted to step inside, Vernon shut the car door.

"I'm warning you now boy, any _funny_ business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week." Uncle Vernon spat.

Harry was a little disorientated by what he said. 'What for _funny_ business could I possibly do?' Harry thought.

* * *

"Make it move!" Dudley said while looking at the snake. Which was responded by unce Vernon tapping at the glass saying, "move!"

Which was followed by Dudley banging on the glass, irritated.

"MOVE!" Dudley shouted again.

'This whole scene is making me angry.' 'Why can't he just leave the poor soul alone!' Harry thought.

"He's asleep," Harry said.

"He's boring." Dudley sighed and turned around to look at some other reptiles.

'And you're irritating.' Harry thought while still standing by the snake.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like lying there, day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you," Harry said feeling sympathy for the snake.

The snake seemed to wink at Harry.

Harry was freaked out about this but he knew that it could be a coincidence. So he tried something.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. Which was answered by the snake when he started nodding.

Alright, now Harry was really freaked out, but at the same time curious. "It's just… I've never talked to a snake before." "Do you… I mean… do you talk to people often?" Harry asked.

The snake shook his head.

Harry was talking some more with the snake when Dudley saw that the snake was moving.

"MOMMY, DAD COME HERE!" Dudley said with enthusiasm. "You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He said while pushing Harry over. Of course, Harry was angry now at that stupid git. What Harry and other people didn't notice was that Harry's eyes started to turn black while looking at his cousin. No one noticed it… accept the snake.

The snake didn't like this person either, had he finally someone to talk to, pushed this person him over!

The snake started banging against the glass until there were cracks in it. He banged one more time and the glass broke. While Dudley was screaming and crying, the snake was moving towards the exit but before he was out of sight he said to Harry, " _Tssanksss fffor tssalkingg tsso me."_

Harry later noticed that there was a small broken glass piece stuck in Dudley. And when he noticed the blood… he got the strange urge to lick it. But Harry snapped out of it before he could understand what the urge was because uncle Vernon was already screaming at him.

* * *

When they got home uncle Vernon pulled at Harry's hair while saying, "What happened!" in an unfriendly tone.

"I swear I don't know!" Harry replied. "One moment the snake was calm and the other moment it was aggressive, it was like it wanted to help me!" Harry said.

Uncle Vernon pulled me back into the cupboard and said, "Why would anyone want to help you."

* * *

The next morning Harry walked to the door to pick up the mail. When he was looking over the contacts and stuff he noticed something.

'There is a letter for me.' He thought shocked. He never got mail.

He walked back to the sitting room to give uncle Vernon his mail. Vernon didn't notice that Harry himself got a letter to. Until Harry wanted to open it because of course, the stupid git Dudley did see it and snatched it out of Harry's hands.

"Dad look, Harry has got a letter!" Dudley shouted. "Hey give it back it's mine!" Harry said.

"pff, who would be writing to you." Uncle Vernon said. But when he looked at the backside of the letter he'd gone pale.

'O no' Harry thought.

* * *

Next morning there were three letters for Harry. When his uncle saw them ripped them in half.

* * *

Harry looked out of his door to see what uncle Vernon was doing this time to stop the letters this time. Vernon was busy screwing wood to the letterbox while saying, "No more mail threw this letterbox."

Harry thought he was a bit overreacting.

* * *

The next day Vernon told his wife goodbye while going to his car for work. When he spotted several owls sitting on it. That night he was burning the letters right before Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't understand why he couldn't just read one. Finally someone paid attention to him but of course, the Dursleys just wanted him to stay miserable.

* * *

"Fine day Sunday." Vernon said happily. "In my opinion, best day of the week." "Why is that Dudley?" He asked his son. Who just shrugged.

"Because there is no post on Sundays?" Harry said bitterly.

"Right you are Harry," Vernon confirmed.

He was saying more about it but Harry wasn't really interested. He was looking outside when he spotted yet another owl. Harry looked back when uncle Vernon was intermittent by yet another letter that flew inside the house, thanks to the fireplace.

Harry watched as there came a storm of letters inside the house. He was jumping up and down and took a letter from the air with the intention (of course )to read it. But he already saw uncle Vernon running towards him so Harry ran to his cupboard but he failed.

"THAT'S IT WE'RE GOING AWAY, WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

* * *

"Make a wish Harry." Harry whispered to himself while blowing at the self-drawn Cake. 'Another birthday, with nobody that cares.' Harry thought.  
He was still very angry at uncle Vernon, to even go as far as to move to the middle of nowhere, just so Harry couldn't read the letter that was sent to HIM.

Suddenly there was hard banging at the door, it even got as far that the door fell to the ground.  
In the doorway stood a gigantic man. Harry got a little scared then. But before he could do anything the man walked over the door and said, "Sorry about that." And pulled the door back into place.

"I demand that you leave at ones, you are breaking an entry!" Uncle Vernon spat.

The gigantic man walked towards uncle Vernon. "Dry up Dursley, you great prune." The man said while bending the shotgun up into the air. And as if the gun wanted to make it more dramatic it fired a bullet.

"Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry." The man said while walking toward Dudley. "But… you're a bit more along, particular around the middle, ha."

"I…I'm…I'm not Harry." Dudley stammered in fright.

'What does he want with me?' Harry thought.

"I, I am," Harry said to the man.  
The man looked at Harry with wide eyes, clearly seeing his mistake.

"Well of course you are." The man said trying to hide his mistake.  
But Harry noticed (of course) and looked at him with disbelieve.

"Got something for yah." "True, I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it will taste the same." The man said while taking some sort of package behind his back. He gave the package to Harry while saying, "I baked it myself, words and all."

Harry opened it and saw a cake with the words "Happy Birthday Harry" written on it. Harry couldn't believe it, first, this strange giant broke down the door and now it was giving him a birthday cake? Harry was certainly grateful, a little freaked out, but grateful.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven now, is it eh!" The man said happily.

The man sat down on the couch and pulled out his umbrella which he pointed at the fireplace, and came little fireballs out.  
Harry looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, of course, you know all about Hogwarts," Hagrid said.  
Harry looked at him dumbfounded.

"Sorry, no," Harry answered.

"No?"Hagrid said surprised. "Blimey Harry, didn't you wonder how your mom and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?"Harry asked.

"You're a vampire, Harry," Hagrid said.

Harry looked at him with an open mouth.  
"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"A vampire and a thumping powerful one I'd say, once you've trained up a bit," Hagrid answered proudly.

"You're joking right?" Harry said. "Vampires don't exist, and even if they did I… well… I can't be a vampire, I mean I'm just…Harry."

"Well just Harry, did you ever had the urge to do something a normal person wouldn't do and don't you hate every meal that's in front of you and don't you think that when you got a wound you heal faster than anyone else?" Hagrid said.

Harry knitted his eyebrows together. 'It really wasn't normal was it?' He asked himself. Hagrid noticed Harry's look and stood up from the couch. While Dudley was in the corner freaking out. Hagrid gave Harry the letter that has been sent to him over and over again. Harry took the letter from Hagrid and opened it and read it out loud, "Dear Mister Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of creatures and monsters."

"You'll not be going, I tell you! Uncle Vernon shouted. "We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!"

"You knew?!" Harry asked angrily. "You knew all along and you never told me?!"

"Of course we knew. How could you not be?!" Aunt Petunia said. "My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. "We have a witch in the family! Isn't that wonderful?" I was the only one to see her for what she was… _a freak!_ And then she met that vampire Potter. And then she had you, and I knew you would be the same as your father. Something about generations of Pure Vampires! You would be the same as him, just as _strange_ , just as… _abnormal_. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you! Aunt Petunia spat.

"Blown up?!" Harry asked now even angrier than before. "You told me my parents died in a car crash!

"A car crash?!" Hagrid asked dumbfounded. "Lily and James Potter?!

"We had to say something." Aunt Petunia said.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid yelled.

"He'll not be going!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself are gonna stop him, are ya? Hagrid said.

"Muggle?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Nonsupernatural foke," Hagrid explained.

"This boy has had his name down ever since you were born. He's going to the finest school of creatures and monsters in the world AND he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly.

"I'll not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him abnormal shit!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella again and pointed it at uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia while saying, "NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" Hagrid thundered. When he ended the sentence Hagrid looked behind uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia only to see Dudley stuffing himself with Harry's cake. Hagrid pointed the umbrella towards Dudley's ass and conjured a pigtail on it. Wich was responded by a lot of screaming.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that," Hagrid whispered to Harry. "Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Ok," Harry answered.

"Oh, a bit behind schedule must be off," Hagrid said. Hagrid walked back to the door and put it back on the ground while saying, "Unless you rather stay of course?."

Harry didn't need to think twice about what that answer would be.

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **This chapter was sort of like how it went in the real HP but I thought that it would make it sort of clear what I mean. In later chapters, it will go farther away from the real story or at least I'm planning.**

 **Just so you know the M rating is for later chapters but they will come soon ;)**

 **And I was really surprised how many views this story got in less than a day! And thanks for all of you guys who favorite this story already and for following it! :D**

 **I'm planning to at least post one chapter per week, but it can be more.**


	3. Shopping with Hagrid

**Shopping with Hagrid**

* * *

"First-year students will require, 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 3. One winter cloak

this is however only for schooldays, students can wear whatever they want on their free time." Harry was reading out loud about Hogwarts' uniform and other stuff that was written in his letter. "Students are allowed to have pets but they should be kept in the student's room for precaution of the safety of the animal."

"Hagrid, why would the animals need precaution?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, there are some students with, well you could say with _urges_ because of their inner creature and for some students is that cute cat a delicious meal," Hagrid explained.

Harry looked at Hagrid with a look of disbelieve. After a moment Hagrid finally noticed it.

"I wouldn't be so judging, I mean you are the one with an inner creature that would love to drink the blood of these students. Hagrid said.

"I would never do that!" Harry said.

"Well you have to do it at some point, you only can eat muggle food until your 18th birthday," Hagrid said. "And that's also the reason why you should go to Hogwarts, to control that inner creature. And besides, it's much healthier for you."

"Wait what do you mean I can only eat muggle food until my 18th birthday?!" Harry asked starting to panic.

"Calm down Harry," Hagrid said in a reassuring voice. "It'll be all explained at Hogwarts."

"Alright," Harry responded still a little panicked.

* * *

Hagrid and Harry were in a blind alley.

'Why did Hagrid go this way, there's nothing here.' Harry thought but his thought was quickly proven wrong. Hagrid tapped with his magical umbrella against the brick wall. The wall started to shift it's bricks so it could make a passageway. Harry looked at it with an open mouth.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

Harry began to walk forward looking all around him.

"There's where you get your quills and ink," Hagrid said while pointing at a shop.

Harry watched in amazement while looking at all the shops and the people around him. He saw a couple of… witches? Harry guessed while looking at their pointed hats. But that was not the only thing Harry saw, he saw a man with wings that were even bigger than his body, a little girl that was licking a popsicle with a long tong that looked like it could belong to a snake, he saw a beautiful woman that had…no feet! And so on.

There was a shop that seemed to sell pets, Harry saw a beautiful white owl and some brown ones that were looking right back at him, he even saw a bat dangling on an iron pole.

"But how am I gonna pay for all of this?" Harry asked Hagrid. "I haven't got any money."

"There's your money Harry," Hagrid said while pointing at a big strange building.

"Gringotts bank the supernatural bank, ain't no safer place. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid said while pointing at a large white building.

* * *

"Ehm, Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" Harry asked looking over at the weird little creatures.

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly creatures, best stay close." Hagrid answered. Which got Harry taking a step closer to Hagrid.

"Ehem." The goblin, Harry and Hagrid stopped by, looked over at Hagrid. "Mr. Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," Hagrid said to the goblin.

The goblin looked down at Harry and asked, "And does Mr. Potter have his key."

"Wait a minute got it here somewhere," Hagrid mumbled.

"Ah, there is the little devil." He said while holding a key.

"Oh, and there's something else as well, professor Dumbledore gave me this," Hagrid whispered while giving the goblin a letter. Harry looked curiously at it. "It's about you know what and vault you know wich."

'You know what and vault you know wich?' Harry thought.

"Very well." The goblin said.

* * *

"Vault 687." The goblin said that had gone with Harry and Hagrid. "Lamp please." The goblin asked Hagrid. "Key please."

The goblin turned the key in the lock, which opened the door to show a mountain of gold coins. Harry looked at it with open mouth, he was doing that a lot lately.

"Didn't think you mom and dad would leave you with nothing now did you?" Hagrid said.

* * *

"Vault 713." The goblin said.

"What's in there Hagrid?" Harry asked no longer keeping his curiousness at bay.

"Can't tell you Harry, Hogwarts business, very secret," Hagrid said.

"Stand back." The goblin said. He opened the door with a strange trick with his finger. And by the sound of it, there were many locks.

Harry looked into the vault only to see… a really small brown package. Harry looked at it with disappointment, he expected…a dragon… or something _epic_ like that.

Hagrid took the small package out of the vault and put it in one of his many pockets.

"Best not to mention this to anyone Harry." Hagrid said.

* * *

"I still need a... weapon." Harry said to Hagrid after they had gotten all the stuff for Harry's first year.

"A weapon?" Hagrid said. "Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there and wait, I just got one more thing to do. Won't be long."

* * *

'Why do I even need a weapon?' Harry asked to himself. Hagrid had told him about it helping to learn on how to control his powers, but still.

Harry walked into the shop. He looked around seeing all kinds of weapons, but no people.

"Hello?" Harry asked softly. "Hello?" He asked again louder.

A man appeared on a ladder and looked at Harry. He smiled when he noticed who he was.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother bought her first wand and your father his ax." The man said.

"Erhm." Harry looked at the man. "Should I just buy an ax then?" Harry asked.

The man looked at him as if he just said the most strangest thing said.

"Of course not, the weapon chooses you." The man said.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "The weapon… chooses me?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course, did you really think it would be just some kind of muggle weapon?" "No my dear boy these weapons all have different kinds of magic bound to them." The man said.

The man was looking at some weapons when he picked up a morning star.

"Here we are." The man said while giving Harry the weapon.

Harry held the weapon.

'But what now?' Harry thought.

"Well give it a wave." The man said getting impatient.

Harry gave it a lousy swing. However, when the weapon reached the surface of the counter, the entire counter broke in half. Harry quickly put the weapon down.

"Apparently not." The man said. "Perhaps…this." The man handed him a crossbow.

Which fired off on its own and blew up a vase.

"No, no, definitely not! No matter…"

The man took out a wooden box. "I wonder." He said curiously. He took out a small dagger out of the box. And handed it to Harry.

When Harry took the small dagger it seemed to light up. "Curious, very curious." The man said.

"Sorry, but what's so curious?" Harry asked the man.

"I remember every weapon I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the Phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your dagger gave one other feather, _just one._

It's curious that you should be destined for this dagger when the wand with the other feather gave you that scar." The man told Harry.

'Wait, what?' Harry thought.

"And who owned the wand?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we do not speak his name, the weapon chooses the creature Mr. Potter it's not always clear why… but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, after all, He who must not be named did great things… terrible, yes, but great.

Hagrid knocked on the glass. "Harry, Harry."

Harry looked at the window and saw Hagrid with an owl in his hand. "Happy birthday Harry!"

* * *

"Are you alright Harry?" Hagrid asked concerned. "You seem very quiet."

Harry looked over at Hagrid who was eating a bowl of soup. Harry wasn't really hungry and even when he was he would probably not be able to eat it.

"He killed my parents…didn't he…the one who gave me this." Harry said while pointing at his scar.

Hagrid looked at him with an inner conflict, not knowing if he should tell harry or not.

"You know Hagrid…I know you do." Harry said in a calm tone.

Hagrid sighed, pushing his bowl away. "First, an understand this Harry, there are not only good monsters and creatures out there. There are also hunters, and not all hunters are bad but some…a few years ago, there was a boy, son of a hunter and witch, the witch had put a love spell on the hunter and when he found out all hell broke loose, but that doesn't matter. The boy got eventually stuck in an orphanage, things happened and Dumbledore got him into Hogwarts, but the boy… went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-…his name was V-…"

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry said noticing Hagrids' effort to say the name.

"No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was… Voldemort." Hagrid whispered.

"Voldemort?" Harry said. 'What kind of strange name is that?' he thought.

"SHHH!"

"It were dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, he brought them over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody…not one…except _you_. Hagrid told Harry.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry, otherwise your vampire side would have healed it already. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse… and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to V-… to you know who?" Harry asked trying to puzzle it all together.

"Some say he died. Bullshit in my opinion." Hagrid said forgetting Harry was just eleven. "Nope, I reckon he's out there, too tired to go on. But one thing is absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're so famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You are the boy who lived."

Harry didn't really think about that everybody knew his name, but now he did… this certainly made him understand.

* * *

"What are you looking at!" Hagrid said to the bypassing people who were looking strange at him.

"Blimey, is that the time?! Sorry, Harry, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his… well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it, Harry that's important. Stick to your ticket." Hagrid said.

Harry looked at his golden ticket and started to panic. "Platform 9¾? But Hagrid there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9¾. There's no such thing…is there?" Harry looked around him only to see Hagrid had vanished.

* * *

'Oh, Fuck.' Harry thought.

Harry was walking down a lane between trains looking for Platform 9¾. Harry walked over to the trainmaster.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Harry said.

The man was busy talking to a woman, but this couldn't wait Hagrid said Harry had less than ten minutes.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where I might find Platform 9¾?" Harry asked.

"9¾? Think you're funny kid, do ya?" The man said, and left.

Harry was walking further until he saw a woman, daughter, and four boys walk by pushing carts with the same stuff as Harry's.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with muggles, of course." The woman said.

'Muggles?' Harry thought, feeling hopeful.

"Come on. Platform 9¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first." The woman said.

'Thank God!' Harry thought.

* * *

 **Hey :p**

 **THERE. Another chapter. I'm on a roll :D  
** **So I want to clear something up if it seemed in this chapter that I'm gonna do something with Voldemort that is not the case.** **  
**

 **And I was really happy seeing my story already had so many views and stuff, thank you for reading this story! :D**

 **Next chapter We'll meet the Weasleys!**


	4. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry looked in amazement when the tall boy named Percy walked through the wall.

"Fred you next." The woman said to one of the red-headed twins.  
"He's not Fred I am!" The other twin said.  
"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" The first twin brother said.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, George."The women said.

The boy took a few steps, lining up with the wall and said, "I'm only joking. I am Fred." The boy ran through the wall followed by his twin brother.

Harry walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me! C- could you tell me how to…" Harry stammered.

"How to get on the platform?" The woman said in a kind tone. "Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck!" The little girl said. But Harry didn't really notice, he was a little too distracted by his own thoughts.

'I'm just gonna run straight into the wall, nothing weird about that.' Harry thought.

Taking a deep breath Harry ran into the brick wall only to emerge on another lane, with a big red train and lots of people… or should he say, creatures?

* * *

Harry looked out of the window when a person asked him, "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The boy said.

"Not at all," Harry said. 'Good I was starting to feel bored.' Harry thought.

"I'm Ron by the way," Ron said. "Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry," Harry said. "Harry Potter."

Ron looked at Harry with an open mouth and his eyes nearly bursting out of his sockets.

"So, so it's true? I mean… are you really a vampire, and do you really have that… that." Ron stammered.

"That what?" Harry said ignoring his first question.

"Scar?" Ron whispered.

'Ooooh,' Harry thought while putting his hair up so Ron could see the scar.

"Wicked," Ron said in amazement.

A woman with a candy car walked by, asking if we would like something. Harry wasn't hungry…well, he was, but if it was anything like muggle candy Harry didn't need it.

Ron, however, looked somberly and also said no. But Harry could see the clear want in his eyes. And Harry just bought a bunch for him.

* * *

Ron was eating his candy, and of course, offered Harry.

"No thank you," Harry said.

Rons' eyes widened a bit.

"Erhm, are you really a vampire Harry? Ron asked remembering Harry hadn't answered. "I mean you have glasses vampires don't have glasses right…wait do they?" Ron asked himself.

"Well, yeah, you could say I'm a vampire," Harry said nonchalantly.

"WAIT, you really are a vampire, oh my god!" Ron said excitedly. "I never thought I'd see the day I would be talking to a **vampire**!"

Harry chuckled before he realized what Ron just said. "Wait, why wouldn't you?" Harry asked.

"Because vampires are extremely rare of course!" Ron answered, and before he could stop himself he asked, "Do you drink blood?"

Harry looked at him with slight panic, remembering what he and Hagrid had talked about. "Well, I…I" Harry stammered. Ron saw the panic in Harry building up.

"I am so sorry, that was so rude of me," Ron said also getting a little panicked that he might have pissed off Harry.

Harry calmed himself down. "No, I have never…

Suddenly a girl with brown hair walked in. "Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville lost it." She asked which was answered by Ron with a no.  
She must have seen the tension between Harry and Ron and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah we're fine," Harry said feeling a little calmer.

"O THANK GOD," Ron said surprising Harry and the girl. "I really didn't mean to upset you, I'm truly sorry," Ron said to Harry.

The girl gave them a curious look and couldn't help but ask, "What did I miss." And sat down on the couch in front of them.

"It's oke, it's just… complicated I don't even understand it myself." Harry said to Ron.

They all sat in silence until Ron tried to smoothen things up. "This is Scabbers by the way, pitiful, isn't he?" He said while looking at his rat.  
"Just a little bit," Harry said.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron asked.

"Oh, are you a wizard?" Harry asked. "Yep," Ron answered. "Going back to the question, do you wanna see?"

"Yeah!" Harry said in excitement.

"Ahem. Sun-

"Oh, are you doing magic?" The girl asked in excitement. "Let's see then."

"Ahem. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron said.

But nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? Of course, I can't do any spells since I'm a werewolf. But if you used Oculus Reparo on his glasses they should be fixed." The girl said confidently.

"How would you know you're just a werewolf," Ron said trying to sound nonchalant but was clearly excited sitting in a compartment with a vampire AND a werewolf.

"Try it, prove me wrong." The girl said.

Ron turned to the side to face Harry and pointed his wand at Harry's glasses, and Harry tensed.

"Oculus Reparo," Ron said. The glasses, which noseband was battered, got fixed.

"That's better isn't it?" The girl said. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger… and you are…? She asked Ron.

"I'm… Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Pleasure," Hermoine said looking at Ron with slight disgust.

"But oh my god, you're Harry Potter, you're a vampire, right? There isn't much to read about vampires, this is so exciting! Hermoine said.

Hermione noticing Harry tensing up again, stood up. "I'm sorry, it's just, when I don't know something, I really want to know everything about it," Hermione said.

"You two better change in your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said while walking to the door. "And you've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." Hermoine said while pointing at her nose.  
Which was followed by Ron looking embarrassed.

* * *

"Right then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Hagrid said.

Ron looked all around himself while Harry was walking to Hagrid. "Hello, Harry," Hagrid said.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry responded.

"WOW!" Ron said while looking at Hagrid.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." Hagrid said ignoring Rons' comment.

* * *

An old lady was standing on the top of the stairs and started talking to the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup…

"Trevor!" A boy said taking a toad that was near the lady, interrupting her.

'That must be Neville.' Harry thought, remembering Hermione was looking for it for him.

"Sorry," Neville said softly, while the lady was looking down at him.  
"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The woman said and then left.

* * *

"It's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry looked beside him looking over at the blond boy.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle they are chupacabras… and I'm Draco Malfoy I'm a werewolf." Draco said.

'He's gorgeous!'  
'And he smells so good!' Harry thought to himself. 'Wait, what?' 'Why would I think a boy is gorgeous?'

Ron snickered. Which got the attention of Draco.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco said. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco said.

Harry looked at him in disbelieve. 'Where did you got the nerve!' Harry thought.

"You'll soon find that some supernatural families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said extending his hand towards Harry.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Harry said.

"We're ready for you now." The lady was back.

* * *

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The lady said.

An old man with a long beard raised himself up from the table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch (Dumbledore pointed to a man with red cat eyes and a tail) has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. In Hogwarts we've got a lot of creatures, we would like to remind everyone that we'll not support any discrimination of any kind." Dumbledore looked over at Neville who was looking a little taut. "Thank you."

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." The lady said.

Hermoine walked over to the chair looking nervous and saying, "Oh no, okay, relax."

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron said. "I don't know, I think I like her," Harry said.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!" The hat said.

'It can talk.' Harry thought.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked up to see the gorgeous blond boy walking up proudly to the hat. 'Wait gorgeous? Shit, I'm doing it again.' Harry thought to himself.

"Slytherin!" The hat said, not even waiting till it sat on Draco's head.

"There isn't a creature or monster who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron said.

The lady asked another one to go sit on the chair. Harry looked over at the teacher table seeing a man with black hair and big black wings. While he was doing that his scar started to hurt.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Harry answered. "Nothing, I'm fine."

* * *

Ronald Weasley!"

Ron looked as if he was going to shit himself. He walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you… Gryffindor!"

Ron looked very relieved.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry noticed that everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats. He walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" The hat said.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry whispered.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?"

"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin," Harry whispered.

"Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled and was very relieved. 'I already share a feather with a terrible person, and after what Ron said I really didn't want to go to Slytherin.' Harry thought.

* * *

"Let the feast… begin." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly all kinds of foods appeared on the table. There were normal chicken wings, raw meat, insects, frogs and so on. It all appeared right in front of the creature that liked to eat it. But what shocked Harry was that before him a giant cup with what seems like… _blood_ appeared in front of him.

Harry looked with wide eyes at it. But he was not the only one who was watching it.

"Aren't you going to eat Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

"Erhm… Harry didn't know what to do.

"Have you actually ever eaten blood, Harry?" Hermione asked noticing his inner struggle.

"Erhm… well… actually… no." Harry said this earned him wide eyes from all over the table.

"Then what have you been eating all this time?!" Ron asked concerned.

"Erhm… muggle food?" Harry said.

"But, but you're a vampire! Vampires can't eat muggle food… can they?" Ron asked himself.

"Well, Hagrid said something about I won't be able to eat it after my 18th birthday," Harry said.

"Well, that explains a lot," Hermione said to herself.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked hoping the bushy, brown-haired girl could help him.

"Well, for one thing, you wear glasses, vampires don't wear glasses, they should be able to heal their eyes if something wrong with it. Probably, because you eat muggle food it weakens your nature. I also read somewhere that vampires will grow until their 18th, then they will do some sort of appearance change, so they can lure people." She paused. "Of course vampires won't do that anymore since there are blood banks and stuff. But you probably can't eat muggle food because of this change."

Harry was baffled. The girl knew even more then he did! And he was supposed to know all of this!

'Well, at least I finally got an explanation.' Harry thought.

"So… aren't you gonna try it?" Ron asked.

Harry looked back at the cup. 'Why not, I am supposed to eat this after my 18th birthday, best to start now.' He thought, and he picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. He sipped some of the blood.

It tasted _delicious_. He immediately drunk the whole cup until there was nothing left.

"WOW." He said.

"Seems you like it then?" Hermione asked.

"Refill please!" Harry said.

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **I thought it would be fun to have the Weasleys still be wizard and witches, and Hermione a werewolf because of her bushy hair and other reasons, but I thought that she probably still is very interested in magic and other creatures.**

 **For the ones who want to know, Grabbe and Goyle look a little like a reptile, you know with such skin and long nails. They also aren't really powerful in fact they are one of the weakest.**

 **Next chapter is going to be in Draco's perspective. :D**


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Ever since Draco was born he was told that his family was the most powerful of them all. He also was told how insignificant Mudblood/half-bloods were. That's also why he never got to hang out with them. Nope, he needed to spend time with pureblooded, preferable pureblooded werewolves.

Draco grew up as an only child. His parents didn't want him to feel lonely, so they would invite all kinds of people over for Draco to play with. But they were only people his father deemed worthy of their presence.

He couldn't even choose for himself! Draco just wanted someone who didn't kiss his arse when they were playing, someone who just wanted to be **Draco's** friend, not a Malfoy's, someone who would challenge him. But that person never came.

This led to Draco feeling extremely lonely.

Sometimes there would come someone who would get enough of kissing Draco's ass, and they would sass Draco, even though the person would be insulting him, Draco got a kick out of it and he would insult them right back and ten times stronger.

But then the kid started crying, or it would go back to their parents. And Draco would never see them again.

Draco couldn't help it, every time someone insulted him, Draco would have a come back that no one was able to recover from. Even if he tried so very hard, he couldn't stop the words that would come out of his mouth.

Also when you looked at Draco you would see someone with a proud stance and so much confidence. This intimidated people. But it was not how Draco felt, 9 out of the 10 times he would be a nervous wreck. But ever since he could stand his father didn't let him show these emotions. He always needed to make a good impression.

But at night, Draco would cry his eyes out, thanks to his loneliness.

Over the years Draco had built a wall around his emotions. It was still lonely, yes, but now he could cope with it.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart, would you at least try to befriend them?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son.

"But they will kiss my ass all day long." Drack wailed.

"So what, you're a Malfoy, it would be wrong if they wouldn't." Lucius Malfoy said walking to his son and wife.

"But they're so annoying," Draco complained. "They're stupid, keep following me around, I'd even play with a Mudblood if they wouldn't-

Draco couldn't even say what he wanted to say before his father interrupted him.

"No son of my will play with a dirty Mudblood!" Lucius yelled. "You're gonna play with those pure-blooded chupacabras if you want it or not!"

"…Yes father…" Draco said somberly.

* * *

The next week the family Malfoy was having dinner with each other.

"I've got interesting news," Lucius announced. "I've heard that the boy Harry Potter is coming back to the supernatural world."

"Harry Potter? The vampire?" Narcissa said.

"Yes, it seems he's going to Hogwarts this year, same as Malfoy," Lucius said looking over at Draco. Who wasn't really listening, he was just eating his raw meat. He didn't really care what his father said it would always be the same, "Those imbeciles just put a half-blood in charge!" or "Those irritating Weasleys." And so on.

"Say, Draco, it would probably wise to have such a powerful being as our friend, wouldn't it?" Lucius said.

'Oh no, I hope he's not saying what I think he's saying.' Draco thought having a feeling how this conversation was going to end.

"What are you saying, father?" Draco said.

"I'm saying that you should make a friendship with him." His father responded.

'Are you kidding me! I already have so much pressure about if I'm going to be a Slytherin or not!' Draco thought.

"B-but… Draco stammered, really not wanting to do this.

"Yes, it's a great plan," Lucius said to himself, and Draco knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

Draco was shopping with his mother for a new robe for school. It was beautiful weather outside, the birds whistled, the sun was out, it was a great day.

When Draco and his mother walked into the store. Draco saw a boy with red hair looking over at the well-tailored robes with some longing. Draco could see that the boy's clothes were hand-me-downs and he felt for the boy. But of course Draco couldn't let people see that, he couldn't even buy it for the poor boy, without his father finding out. And if he ever found out…Draco was too scared to even think about what would happen.

"Ron we must go now." A lady said, probably his mother. The boy had a smile on his face when he walked over to his mother.

Draco didn't understand how somebody could smile like that when the boy didn't even have enough money for clothes.

While Draco couldn't and he had everything he could ever want!

After the shopping Draco and his mother were walking back home, on the way they saw some little kids playing with each other, they were having lots of fun. Draco looked at it with envy.

* * *

On the train to Hogwarts Draco was feeling nervous. 'What if I won't become a Slytherin?! What would happen to me?! What would father say?!'

Draco was alone in the compartment so nobody could see him freak out, not that anyone would notice. Crabbe and Goyle were probably looking for him, they always did. Draco looked at the doorway and saw a toad jumping.

'Okay… that's weird.' Draco thought. A moment later he could smell the presence of another werewolf, it wasn't a strong scent, probably a Mudblood.

A bushy brown haired girl walked through the doorway. "Hey, have you maybe seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it." She said.

"Yeah, you just missed it," Draco said.

"Thanks," she said back. And headed back to search for the toad.

'Why would she look for it, it's his toad.' Draco thought.

* * *

When Draco stepped out of the train he was overrun by all kinds of sents. How could he find this Potter if he couldn't even know what kind of scent he had? And of course, the minute he walked out of the train Crabbe and Goyle were behind him.

"Where were you Draco?" Goyle asked.

"We have been looking all over for you," Crabbe asked.

Draco didn't even bother to answer, he just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

When Draco was leaning against the railing of the stairs. He could smell a faint scent of something he has never smelled before. It smelled _amazing_ , he could smell it for hours.

Draco suspected this probably was Potter since Draco knew all the sents of all the creatures except the sent of a vampire.

When the old lady was done talking she left, and here Draco took his opportunity.

'He will probably be just as an arselicker as all the other people I know.' Draco thought bitterly. Draco looked at where the sent came from. He saw a boy with raven colored hair.

"It's true then what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco said. This is Crabbe, and Goyle they are chupacabras…and I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm a werewolf."

Draco heard the snorting of a red-headed boy, the same boy as the one in the shop and only now did Draco put the pieces together. He was a Weasley, and he knew what that meant. Knowing all this information, Draco couldn't help himself and make the boy shrink in himself.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

'Ahh, I did it again.' Draco thought, wanting to smack himself for being so rude.

"You will soon find out that some supernatural families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go and make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco offered him a hand while thinking 'Why am I so fucking rude!' He saw Weasley looking very scared at Harry, probably thinking Harry was going to take the hand. 'Well it probably doesn't matter, he'll probably just-

Draco hadn't had the time to finish his thought before Potter said, "I think I can tell for myself, thanks." In a bitter tone.

Draco was extremely shocked. Never had anybody refused his friendship. Yes after Draco would insult them until they had enough of it they would eventually leave, but they always gave him a chance.

Drace fell something inside starting to surface named, extreme sadness. 'Why would I be sad, I just met the guy!' He thought to himself. But it didn't help the lingering feeling of being stabbed 100 times in the heart.

* * *

When the sorting began Draco was extremely nervous when his name was called he strode up to the chair looking like he owned it. But inside he was throwing up because of the pressure. He was extremely relieved when the hat didn't even get to sit on his head before it yelled, "Slytherin!"

Draco sat down at the table with his housemates waiting for dinner. When it came, he had a delicious raw pork chop. He looked over at the Gryffindor table hearing Potter saying, "Refill, please!"

* * *

After dinner, they were headed with their head boy, to their dormitories. They were standing before a stone wall, the head boy was saying the password to the entrance. But Draco wasn't listening, he would ask Crabbe or Goyle later, he was too much fixed on his thoughts. 'Why didn't he even gave me a chance! Alright I know I was rude, but still! That stupid git.'

They stopped when they neared their dormitories. "This is the case in all houses because every creature is different the school has provided you with some privacy. The four-poster beds with curtains will provide you your privacy. When you close the curtains no one can enter unless you want to. When there is an emergency, this spell won't work.

'At least I don't have to scared of Crabbe and Goyle sneaking in my bed at night.' Draco thought.

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **I know this one is shorter than my other ones... but let's move on! :D**

 **Thank you all for reading, and following, and favoriting... I think you spell it like that.**

 **next chapter is going back to Harry's point of view.**


	6. First classes

**First classes**

* * *

"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said after running to the classroom with Harry. Ron and Harry found out what the old lady's name was from older Gryffindors.

There was a cat on McGonagall's' desk that jumped of and turned in professor McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said in awe.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if you were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." She said.

"I'm sorry professor, we got lost," Harry said.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall said.

* * *

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." Snape said looking over at Harry.

Harry was writing the things down Snape was saying. He already had an idea that he wasn't going to be good at potions.

Hermione nudged Harry, to get his attention. Harry looked up to Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked.

'How should I know, I've just found out that I was a vampire!' Harry thought already not liking the black winged man.

"I don't know sir," Harry said.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape asked.

"I don't know sir," Harry said.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape said.

* * *

After lunch in the great hall, Harry had P.E.

"Good afternoon, class." Madam Hooch said.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The students said.

"Welcome to your first P.E lesson, today we are going to climb," Hooch said.

'Climbing? Isn't that a little dangerous?' Harry thought while walking over to the climbing wall.

"Alright since this is your first lesson we're starting easy. I want you all to climb until the middle of the wall. You'll all take turns." Hooch said. "Let's see who will go first. Ahh, why not, Harry Potter let's see how you'll do."

'Why are all these teachers out to get me!' Harry thought.

Harry wasn't really confident that this would work. Never had he ever did something with strength, he didn't even know if he had it!

But Harry still stood before the wall and started climbing. 'Ah, this is actually quite easy!' Harry thought while climbing faster, not stopping in the middle.

"Harry Potter get down right this instant," Hooch said.

'Oops.' Harry thought while realizing he was at the top. 'Didn't mean to go that far.'

Harry jumped off landing on the ground with not even a graze.

The students looked with their mouths open almost to the grounds.

"For all the other students who plan to be as reckless as Mister Potter-

Madam Hooch couldn't even finish her sentence before Draco run up the wall climbing as fast as lightning to the top and jumping off, just like Harry. He looked at Harry with a smug grin, his eyes yellow.

"MR MALFOY! What did I just say!" Hooch said.

"I'm sorry professor I didn't hear the end," Draco said looking innocent.

"Why am I doing this again." Madam Hooch said to herself.

"For all the other students who are as stupid as Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, don't jump off the wall!" Hooch said.

The class nodded.

"Alright, then let's see Mr. Weasley would you like to give it a try?" Madam Hooch said.

Ron was climbing the wall and wasn't even at a quarter of the wall before he slipped. He landed face flat to the ground, which got the reaction of a laughing Harry.

"Shut up Harry," Ron complained.

A couple of others were giving it a try, not nearly as fast as Harry or Draco.

"Mr. Longbottom, care to give it a try?"

"S-sure," Neville answered.

No one exactly knew what Neville was, they didn't really care, but they already could see this wasn't going to end well.

Neville had accidentally climbed higher than he was allowed to, and Madam Hooch already began yelling, "Ahh, not again! Mr. Longbottom get down this instance."

Neville started climbing down before he slipped, and fell on the ground screaming in pain. Madam Hooch was near him in an instance.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." She said and was walking with Neville to the infirmary while yelling that no one was allowed to even move muscle.

Draco had picked up a small ball that belonged to Neville. Draco was looking at it when Harry suddenly said, "Give it here, Malfoy."

"No, I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find. How about up on the wall?" Draco said and started climbing and was now sitting up on the wall. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

'I know I'm not supposed to but I would just love to push him off the wall.' Harry thought while starting to climb.

"Harry no! You heard what Madam Hooch said!" Hermione said. But Harry was already at the top. "What an idiot." She said.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll push you off the wall," Harry said pissed off.

"Ist that so?" Draco said having the time of his life. Harry was trying to grab Draco, but Draco just twirled around him. "Have it your way, then!" Draco said, and he threw the ball to the tower where McGonagall's' office lay.

Harry jumped off the wall and run even faster as than Draco climbed. He ran towards the tower and saw that the ball was higher than he expected, so Harry ran up the wall and caught the ball. He headed back towards the students who were cheering for him.

Then Professor McGonagall appeared. "Harry Potter? Follow me." She said.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Why was Harry such an ass to him! He just picked up Neville's ball and looked at it for Christ sake! He didn't really want to bully Neville, and he would have just given it back, but after such a treatment Draco wanted to irritate Harry. So he challenged him, he would've just given back the ball after.

But of course, like always, Draco went too far and threw the ball away. The minute he realized he did it he was regretting it.

'FUCK.' Draco thought. 'I didn't mean to do that!'

But the same time he threw it, Harry was jumping off and running towards the ball.

Draco really wanted to make a joke about Harry catching a ball a werewolf threw. But he couldn't stop thinking how **hot** it was that Harry could do all of that without even having a scratch!

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Harry was following professor McGonagall. 'Oh no, I'm in so much trouble! Stupid Malfoy with his stupid face, and his stupid games and his adorable smirk… SHIT, I'm doing it again!' Harry thought.

McGonagall stopped and said to Harry to wait there.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Oh. Y-yes, of course." Professor Quirrell said.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!" McGonagall said.

* * *

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-

Ron said before Harry interrupted him.

"A century, according to McGonagall!"

A moment later Rons' brothers, the twins named Fred and George, appeared.

"Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" Said Fred.

"Fred and George are on the team too. They're Beaters." Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. It's a rough game, Quidditch." George said.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." Fred said before they walked away.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George yelled.

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron said feeling optimistic.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

Hermione showed up out of nowhere and scared them.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." She said and showed them inside.

They approached a trophy case. Hermione points at a plaque of Quidditch players. With one that has listed Harry's father as a seeker.

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron said in awe.

"I-I didn't know," Harry said feeling much prouder with himself knowing he is going to do something his father had done too.

* * *

The three were walking up a staircase.

"I tell you, it's spooky! She knows more about you than you do!" Ron said.

"Who doesn't? Plus she already told us that if she doesn't know something, she wants to know everything about it, I already suspected something like this." Harry said.

The staircase suddenly began to move.

"Ahh!" Ron yelled.

"What's happening?!" Harry said.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione explained.

Finally, the stairs stopped.

"Let's go this way," Harry said.

"Before the staircase moves again," Ron said.

The three walk into a dark room.

"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry said.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione said.

"Let's go." Harry eventually said.

"meow" the three heard.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron screamed.

"Run!" Harry yelled.

The three run to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabbed the handle.

"It's locked!" Harry said.

"That's it we're doomed!" Ron said, all the optimism from earlier gone.

"You're overreacting. Ron pulls out your wand and say 'Alohomora'." Hermione said.

"O-okay, Alohobora." Ron said.

"No you stupid- Hermione sighs, it's Aloho-M-ora not Aloho-B-ora."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm under a lot of pressure!" Ron yelled.

"You just need to point your wand at the door and say Alohomora!"Hermione yelled back.

"Guy's we don't have time for this!" Harry yelled. "Ron just say the stupid spell!"

"Fine, fine, Alohomora." Ron said. And the door opened and they immediately bustled in.

"How did you even know that?" Ron asked.

"Standard book of spells, chapter 7," Hermione answered.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" Filch said. Wich got the answer, "meow". "Come on."

"Filch is gone," Hermione said.

"Probably thinks this door's locked," Ron said.

"It was locked," Hermione said.

"And for good reason," Harry said in a scared tone.

Ron and Hermione turn to stand with Harry. Who was looking at a massively huge three-headed dog sleeping in front of them. It growled, yawned, and growled even more...noticing the intruders.

"AHHHHHHH!" They all yelled in unison.

* * *

"What do they think they're doing?" Ron said breathlessly."Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione said. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron yelled.

"Well if you're already scared of that you shouldn't meet me on a full moon," Hermione said.

"I-I wasn't scared. Ron said, obviously telling a lie.

They began to climb the stairs to the dorms.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione said.

"Guarding something?" Harry said, curious.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" Hermione said walking to her dorm.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron said.

Harry nodded, smelling something strange on Ron.

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **And we're back to 2000 words! :D**

 **I put a little bit of Draco's p.o.v in, I hope you like it.**

 **Quidditch is going to be a little different but I will explain next chapter...**

 **And again, thanks for the following, favoriting, viewing (and I also forgot a couple of times to say thanks, Ern Estine 13624 for your review, it really made me happy! :D)**


	7. It's Levi-O-sa not Leviosar

**It's Levi-O-sa not Leviosar**

* * *

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players, 3 chasers, 3 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker, that's you. There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops." Oliver said while pointing to three hoops that were on a faraway Quidditch pitch, the hoops were at least 10 meters high. 'How would they even be able to defend it?!' Harry thought.

"The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?" Oliver said.

"Actually, how would you be able to defend those hoops, I mean, they are at least 10 meters high!" Harry asked.

"Well, it is a challenge, I tell you that. But when we chose Quidditch players we also focus on what kind of creature they are, you know, I myself am a Griffen like Madame Hooch." Oliver said. "I can fly to the hoops, so defending them is easy, well not exactly easy but still. And I would love to show you my wings but I don't really want to ruin this shirt…too."

'Haha, he's a Griffen and he is in Gryffindor.' Harry thought while chuckling.

"You think it's funny I'm a Griffen and I'm in Gryffindor, aren't you," Oliver said.

"Sorry, let's move on, what are those?" Harry asked while pointing at two balls that seemed to be… moving?

"You better take this," Oliver said while handing Harry a small bat.

He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air.

"Careful now, it's comin' back," Oliver said.

The ball comes down, and Harry cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue.

"Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh." Oliver said while looking at the ball that was coming back down. Oliver grabbed it and put it back in the trunk.

"Bludgers. Nasty little buggers." Oliver said.

"But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch." He said while handing Harry the snitch.

"I like this ball," Harry said.

"Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see. And if that wasn't impossible enough, you'll probably climb and parkour your way to it." Olver said.

"But what do I do with it?" Harry asked.

"You catch it before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win." Oliver said.

"But what if no one caught it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, that would mean we would keep on playing, even if it would take weeks," Oliver said.

'Great no pressure at all.' Harry thought sarcastic.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and other students were at charms class, this class is actually a class for wizards and witches but other creatures can be in it too, and since there aren't many wizards/witches in school, all first-year wizards and witches were in one class. Harry only was there because Ron begged him not to leave him alone with Hermione. But that proved unnecessary since Hermione already sat next to Ron and Harry next to Seamus, a half-blooded wizard.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Professor Flitwick asked the wizards/witches.

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

All wizards and witches tried to do what they were told, but that was harder then it looked.

"Wingardium Leviosar," Ron said while whacking his wand.

"Stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-O-sa not Leviosar." Hermione said.

"Well show me how to do it then," Ron said irritated.

Hermione took Ron's hand with his wand in it and swishing his wand. While she was doing this she looked over at Ron to see if he was paying attention but she only saw Ron beet red. "And then you say Wingardium Leviosa." She said while swishing Ron's wand and with it, his hand.

But the strange thing was that the feather responded to **her**. And that should be impossible seeing she was a werewolf.

Everyone, even Hermione herself were looking at the scene with open mouths. Ron took back his hand and the feather fell back on the table.

But everyone's was looking at Seamus after he let his feather explode.

"I think we're going to have another feather over here, Professor," Harry said.

* * *

 **Hermione's p.o.v**

'That was incredible! How did I do that.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Well, then that will be another night in the books.' She thought planning to find out how it could be able that she, a werewolf, did a levitation spell.

'Oh, there are Ron and Harry!' Hermione thought smiling that she finally had found some friends.

"It's Levi-O-sa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron said not noticing Hermione walking right behind them.

Immediately Hermione's eyes started to get watery. She thought they liked her but of course like always in that aspect Hermione was wrong. 'Who would ever want to be friends with a bookworm like me.' She thought while walking past Ron and Harry.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Draco saw all of this happening. 'What a horrible thing to say! Even I'm not that mean!' He thought. 'Alright I probably am, but still!'

The werewolf in Draco wanted to follow Hermione and comfort her even though she was a Mudblood.

'Wait why would I want that, werewolf males don't do that, the females do. And I'm 100% male.' Draco thought.

It was Halloween and the great hall was decorated with Jack o'lanterns and all kinds of candy.

Draco was trying to control himself to not go and look for the Mudblooded werewolf and comfort her.

On the same time professor, Quirrell ran in the great hall screaming, "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he stopped. "Thought you wanted to know." He said while fainting on the spot.

Everyone screamed. They all knew trolls were dangerous and highly aggressive, yes they also knew that they were stupid, but you didn't need brains to smack with a gigantic mace.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled and immediately everyone was silent."Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

The students are leaded to their dorms by their head boy/girl. But Draco still had that nagging feeling he should go to Hermione, and then he realized he hadn't seen her with Weasley nor Potter or anywhere else on the Gryffindor table.

The moment he realized this he tracked her sent and found it leading to the girls' bathroom. He saw the troll walking inside and he immediately wanted to attack if it wasn't for Harry and Weasley running inside.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

"Hermione move!" Harry screamed.

The troll started to slam the bathroom stalls.

"Help!" Hermione screamed.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron said throwing a piece of wood hitting the trolls' head and distracting it for a little bit so Hermione could move.

"Ahh! Help!" Hermione screamed.

Harry took out his dagger and grabbed the troll's club, lifting him up. Harry slammed the dagger into the troll's shoulder, what didn't give any effect on it at all. The troll took Harry in his hand, ready to slam his massive club and break all of his bones.

"Do something!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"What!" Ron said, not knowing what to do.

"Anything! Hurry up!"

Ron grabbed his wand remembering why they were here. But he couldn't do that! He couldn't even turn his rat yellow! He looked at Hermione.

"Swish and flick!" She said while doing the movement.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said while swishing his wand. The club lifted up in the air while the troll was just staring at it while wondering why it wasn't breaking the raven-haired bones.

The club fell right on its' face making the troll pass out.

"Cool." Ron said.

* * *

"Thanks for getting us out of trouble like that." Harry said to Hermione.

"Mind you we did save her life back there," Ron said.

"Mind you she might not have needed saving if you hadn't acted like a complete asshole," Harry said not caring he said a bad word.

"What are friends for." Ron said smiling at Hermione who smiled right back.

* * *

"Take a sip of blood, mate, go on." Ron said after Harry was looking somberly at his cup of blood. Scared he was going to ruin today.

"Ron's right Harry, you're gonna need your strength today.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said.

* * *

"Scared Harry?" Oliver asked.

"A little bit," Harry answered.

"That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game." Oliver said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Erhm, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later." Oliver answered.

The doors were opened and the team walked out. Seeing all kinds of creatures of all kinds of house cheering.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Gryffindor against Slytherin!" A commentator said.

The players took their positions in a circle on the ground being surrounded by wooden boards, climbing walls, and other parkour stuff.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." The commentator said.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you," Hooch said, looking over at the Slytherins. She opened the trunk and all the balls flew out.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." The commentator said.

The last ball flew out.

"The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!"

* * *

Harry sees the snitch and immediately runs after it. But when he started parkouring up, his new runner shoes were acting weird.

A second later it's over and Harry can run properly again. When Harry was close enough he rammed into the Slytherin seeker, causing him to lose balance and almost slipping off the wood. The Slytherin runs back beside Harry and sees he's about to dive off the 5-meter high wall. He immediately backs out.

Harry jumped off the wall running to the snitch, and just when he was so close, he fell.

To all the other people it seemed like he was going to puke, they were cheering when they saw that Harry actually caught the snitch with his mouth.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" the commentator said.

"Gryffindor wins!" Hooch said.

* * *

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid said while walking with the golden trio.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid said.

"Fluffy?" Ron said.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well, of course, he's got a name! He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-

"Yes?" Harry asked, knowing Hagrid would tell him everything sooner or later.

"Shouldn't have said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry said.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher, he wouldn't do that." Hagrid said.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel". Hagrid said.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid said while exiting.

"Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked Hermione thinking she literally knew everything.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged.

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **Thanks for all the people that** **favorite, follow and read this story! :D**

 **And thank you, Guest, for your nice review it made my day!**


	8. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward

**Just so you know, he's a bloody coward**

* * *

It was Christmas morning in Malfoy Manor and Draco was still in his bed surrounded by silk, with the colors green and silver, but mostly silver. The day Draco had arrived in his room, he was shocked to see that his father really hadn't doubted that Draco would become a Slytherin.

But at least there was more silver than green, his father at least knew that that was Draco's favorite color. The irony, a werewolf that loves the color silver. At least it was for muggles, the whole supernatural world knew silver didn't do a thing to stop a werewolf.

Draco sat up rubbing his eyes in an attempt to make himself more awake. Draco knew he didn't have to rush… because he knew that no one would be downstairs. His father and mother were always busy on Christmas. With what? Draco didn't know.

Draco walked downstairs to the gigantic white tree in the middle of the room with gifts all kinds of sizes. Draco walked over to the tree, not nearly feeling the curiousness or the excitement a child would normally have on Christmas morning. He just… always knew he would get what he wanted.

Draco started opening his presents. And of course, they were all the things he asked for. It wasn't all that sad, he saw a toy he had asked for 7 months ago, so he could see they at least cared.

But it was just that he got all that he wanted. 'God I sound like a spoiled brat. Ahh, who cares, I am one.' Draco thought.

'Better see what's for breakfast.' He thought while walking to the dining hall. He sat down on his chair and waited for the house-elves to bring him his food.

"Here master Draco, I've got you some bacon with toast and sausages. And of course your favorite tea." A house-elf named Holly said with confidence. She knew she could only talk to Draco with that kind of confidence, but she would never do it with his father or mother in the same room. She knew master Draco was a kindhearted young man even though he doesn't show it, at least when other people aren't around. Holly meets this kind Draco on rare occasions, such as Christmas.

"Thank you Holly, you know just what I like for breakfast," Draco said.

'It's just too bad I can't eat it every day.' He thought because, nope, he couldn't get a normal breakfast. They are Malfoys, they are too good for that. But at least that makes Christmas fun for Draco, he can eat just like any other… werewolf, of course not all creatures ate raw meat in the morning.

Draco took a bite of his breakfast. "Delicious just like always Holly." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, Master Draco," Holly said while moving back to the kitchen. 'I wonder why he won't show that beautiful smile more.' Holly thought.

* * *

Draco was sitting by the fireplace when a thought hit him. 'Tonight it's a full moon!' He thought happy. 'Maybe mother and father would like to run with me!'

Draco loved to be in his wolf skin, it just made him feel so _much_ better. It was just so freeing, it made him even happier then irritating Harry… 'Fuck, I'm thinking about him again!' Draco thought. Ever since the thought came that Harry looked **hot** , Draco had sworn not to think about the stupid sexy vampire. 'Wait… sexy…Fuck! Argh! Just think of something else! Go back to running, yes, great, thank you.'

It just felt like nothing else mattered. That's why running with his beloved family was the best gift he could ever get.

'I'll ask tonight when we're having dinner.' He thought excited for the first Christmas in years.

* * *

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa were having Christmas dinner. Draco just was about to propose his idea when Lucius started talking.

"Draco, I have forgotten to ask but how was school till now?" He asked.

"Ehm… great." Draco said. 'Don't think about Potter, Don't think about Potter…

"And have you made friends with the Potter boy?" Lucius asked.

'Fuck.' Draco thought. "Ehm, not exactly… he kinda…probably… hates me."Draco said, and it hurt more to admit. But why would it! Draco still didn't understand. Why would he care about someone who doesn't even give him a chance?!

"Why would he hate _you_ , you're a Malfoy, it'd be stupid from him to not be friends with someone of that kind of ranking," Lucius said.

'Here it comes.' Draco thought. "Well, he didn't actually like it when I insulted his friend, Ron Weasley, in front of him," Draco said waiting for the rage of his father.

"Weasley! The boy who lived is friends with a WEASLEY!" Lucius yelled. "Why didn't you make friends with him BEFORE that dirty needy Weasley did!"

"How should I know! How could I smell him in the train when there were hundreds of different scents there! Besides, how would I know how a vampire smells like! I never met one before!" Draco yelled back at his father, all of his good mood spoiled.

…

"Forget it I'm gonna go for a run," Draco said and walked out of the door, not even bothering asking if they would like to come with him.

* * *

Draco was in full wolf mode, he was a white small wolf (mind you he wasn't full grown yet) with grey eyes. He ran to his favorite spot howling at the moon. He always went to this spot, at least when it was a full moon, it'd be too far for him on foot. He looked in the distance and saw something he'd never realized before. His favorite spot was really really close to Hogwarts.

Draco smelled the air and smelled an intoxicating smell. But he realized all too soon that it must be Potter.

Draco looked at a window and with his supernatural vision saw Harry standing before a mirror.

'Strange what was is he doing there?' Draco thought. 'Well let's find it out when we're back at Hogwarts.'

* * *

Christmas break was over.

Draco was in the library watching Harry and Ron, who are just reading BUT STILL.

The girl, Hermione, walks over to them. Draco tries to listen to what they're saying but the only thing he hears was Nicholas Flamel and Fluffy. 'Well, that doesn't make any sense. Why did I sit so far away from them? I mean it doesn't matter I can still smell him… I mean they wouldn't see me even if I was to sit closer.' Draco thought.

Draco followed them all day trying to figure out what they're planning. It would make Draco's day if he could just ensure detention for them, just to irritate Potter.

It was night and Draco was supposed to go to the dorms but instead followed the golden trio to Hagrid's hut. He walked over to the window so he could see what was going on. They spoke very soft, so Draco couldn't hear it. It was all because the full moon had gone a couple of days ago. The first couple of days werewolves will have a little less of their powers, but that would go over in time.

They moved to Hagrids' table with some gigantic egg. The egg started to come out, and it showed an adorable little dragon. It spat fire at Hagrids' beard. Hagrid was trying to put it out, and while he was doing that he looked over to the window Draco was looking through. He was saying something that was followed by the turn of the trio's faces. He didn't need anybody to tell him they saw him and he made a run for it.

He runned straight to Mcgonagalls' chambers. 'Now I've got them!' Draco thought.

* * *

They were now in Mcgonagalls' classroom. Draco was standing a feet away from the golden trio smirking, while Mcgonagall was punishing them by taking 50 points each from their house.

"50?!" Harry said.

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention." Mcgonagall said.

'HA, good for you Pott- Wait, what?' Draco thought.

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said...the four of us." Draco said hoping he heard it wrong.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates." Mcgonagall said.

'Fuck. Father won't be happy with this.' Draco thought.

* * *

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest. A sorry lot this, Hagrid." Filch said, which was responded by Hagrid sniffeling. "Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Draco knitted his brows. 'Heh?'

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid said.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all." Hagrid said.

Draco felt awfull, why did he always manage to ruin things for everybody!

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Filch said.

'Wait what?' Draco thought. He knew it was really dangerous going to the dark forest. He wasn't scared (mind you), he never was… at least not when he was watching a horror movie.

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are... werewolves!" Draco said.

"Boy…you are a werewolf." Filch said.

'Fuck, forgot about that.'

* * *

Everyone was following Hagrid who stopped to put his fingers in a silver puddle, and was rubbing them togheter.

'Ew.' Draco thought.

"What's that?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me." Hagrid said.

"Okay." Ron said weakley, not wanting to be there.

"And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy." Hagrid said.

'No, please don't! I don't want to be stuck with that idiotic, _good smelling_ , irritating person that is Potter!'

...

'NOT AGAIN!' Draco thought.

Harry nodded to Hagrid.

'Well if I'm stuck with him I at least want someone who can protect me if this all goes to hell.'

"Okay, then I take Fang!" Draco said.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said.

'Great.' Draco thought sarcasticly.

* * *

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." Draco said.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry said.

"Scared, Potter?! Come on, Fang. Pfft, scared, me." Draco said.

It was very hard for Draco not to take a whiff of Harry's sent, and he was proud with himself that he didn't.

* * *

They were walking until Fang stopped and started to growl.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked, but Draco already smelled it, it smelled wrong, terribly wrong.

"Run." Draco said.

Harry looked over to see what Fang was growling at. And when he saw the thing was hadding for them…

"RUN!" Draco yelled.

But Harry didn't run, he was grabbing his scar.

Fang already was running away. Harry finally noticed the figure was hadding for them. Harry wanted to run but tripped.

'Seriously!' Draco thought. 'In a time like this!'

Draco was helping Harry up and stood beside him, eyes turning yellow, ready to take a bite out of the figure.

Then they hear hoofbeats, a centaur, it was scaring away the figure.

Draco knowing centaurs were peacefull creatures and so he runned to look for Hagrid.

* * *

Draco found them and was leading them to Harry, who they met on the way.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Firenze said and walked away.

'Great, can I go to bed now?' Draco thought.

* * *

 **Hello :P**

 **I forgot to mention last chapter that this story was in Draco's p.o.v... but you guys probably found out about that. :|**

 **Thanks to all of you that have been reading this story and favoriting, and following.**

 **And thanks to the reviews, I had a good day that turned in a bad one that you guys turned in a good one!  
And I'm happy to hear you guys like the story! :D**

 **Next chapter it's gonna be back to Harry's p.o.v and I'm gonna end things with the Philosopher's stone. But don't worry I'm not gonna end it that** **quick. I've got a whole plan for this story. ;)**


	9. A nice game of chess

**A nice game of chess**

* * *

Right after detention the golden trio had gone to the Gryffindor common room, they were around the fireplace, Harry was standing.

'Why did he help me? He could just run away.' Harry thought to himself, he was thinking about the attack and why Malfoy had helped him get up. 'I just don't understand, I mean he hates me.' Harry was shocked with himself about how sad that thought sounded. 'I mean, I hate him too of course!' But the thought didn't even fool Harry. But his thoughts were cut off when he started to think about what happened in the forest besides Malfoy's strange behavior. He told the group about it.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll-He'll come back." Harry said.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron said worriedly.

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight," Harry said.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!" Ron said.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard who can rank out Voldemort, and the one he has always feared?" Hermione said.

The boys shrugged.

"Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched." Hermione said.

* * *

"I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?" Ron asked in concern.

"My scar. It keeps burning." Harry said.

"It's happened before," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but not like this," Harry complained.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," Ron said.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming. Uhh!" Harry said and rubbed his scar, while he was doing that he saw Hagrid across the field at his hut. And a thought hit him. "Oh. Of course!" Harry said and he ran for the hut.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" Harry said.

"I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." Hagrid said.

"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked," Harry said.

" Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, after Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem." Hagrid said not understanding why he was asked all of this.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course, he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." Hagrid said with a smile, but when he noticed what he said…

"I shouldn't have told you that." He said and the trio took off. "Where you going?! Wait!"

* * *

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry said after running in McGonagall's' classroom.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of myths and left immediately for London." McGonagall said.

"He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said panicked.

"How do you know," McGonagall asked shocked he knew about it.

"Someone's going to try and steal it," Harry said ignoring her question.

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly." McGonagall said.

"But- Harry said but was cut off.

"NOW." McGonagall said.

* * *

"That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry said worriedly.

"And with Dumbledore gone- Hermione began but stopped when Snape suddenly appeared behind them.

"Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Snape asked.

"Uh...we were just..." Hermione stammered.

"You want to be careful. People will think you're up to something. Snape said.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We go down the trapdoor. Tonight." He answered.

* * *

It was nighttime and Harry came down the Griffendor Stairs with Hermione and Ron. They began to walk to the door when they heard croaking.

"Trevor?" Harry said while looking at the toad.

"Trevor shhh! You shouldn't be here!" Ron said, a bit panicking that anyone heard the croaking.

"Neither should you! You're sneaking out again, aren't you!" Neville said standing up from the chair.

'Wow, I hadn't even noticed him.' Harry thought. Harry's vampire powers were getting a little stronger after drinking blood for months, and he could hear, smell and see thinks far quicker than normal. Not that quick, his body still needed to recover from eating human food for so long and according to Hermione that could take a long, _l_ _ong_ time, it could even take years! But at least he'd know for sure that the powers would come at least before his 18th.

But since Harry's powers were on full alert, he should have been able to detect Neville, but he hadn't. And when he looked over at Hermione he saw the shock in her eyes too.

"Now Neville listen. We were-

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Griffendor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." Neville said.

Ron started to laugh.

"You, PFFT, I mean that you could fight me alright but, a werewolf and vampire? You must be nuts!" Ron said while cracking.

"I sure as hell can! It's in my blood! I'm a hunter!" Neville said, shocked he said it out loud.

They were all quiet. Harry could see in Neville's eyes he was waiting for them to rip him to shreds, and it pained him, he wanted to comfort him but was stopped by Hermione.

"Neville, I'm really sorry about this and don't worry we won't say a thing," Hermione said and took Rons' hand and with it his wand, just like in charms.

"Petrificus Totalus." She said while pointing the wand to Neville. Neville immediately froze and fell on the ground not moving.

"YES! It worked!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "But how does it work- she was cut off by Ron.

"You're a little scary sometimes…you know that? Brilliant…but scary." He said and Hermione blushed.

When she did that Ron started smelling weird again, Harry just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let's go." Harry said what was followed by a "Sorry" to Neville.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"It's for your own good, you know." Ron said and the three left.

* * *

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione said to Ron, the three were all under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Sorry," Ron responded.

"Give me your hand Ron," Hermione said, and Ron gave her his hand.

"Your other hand Ron, you know the one with the wand," Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Ron said ashamed.

"Alohomora," Hermione said pointing the wand at the door.

Ron and Harry knew that Ron did this spell before but they just didn't want to ruin Hermione's fun that she could do magic (with Rons' help).

'And because Ron probably will set something on fire.' Harry thought.

They got inside.

"Wait a minute… he's…snoring." Harry said and the cloak flew off. "Snape's already been here."

"Uh. It's got a horrible breath! Ron said.

"We have to move its paw," Harry said.

"WHAT?!" Ron said.

"Come on. Okay, push!" Harry said.

They opened the door.

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out…" Harry said and noticed that it was really quiet. "Doesn't it seem a little… quiet?" He whispered.

"The harp, it stopped playing. Hermione whispered.

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh." Ron said and all three looked up and saw Fluffy standing there, very much awake.

"Jump! Go!" Harry said and jumped in the hole.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed. "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really."

"Whoa!" Harry said when the plant began to move towards them. "Oh. Ahh!" The plant was tying them up.

"Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster." Hermione said.

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron yelled.

Hermione smiled at him and was sucked down below.

"HERMIONE!" They both yelled.

"Now what are we going to do without here scary, brilliant brain?!" Ron asked Harry in complete panic.

"Just relax!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione! Where are you?!" Harry yelled.

"Do what I say. Trust me." She said.

Harry relaxed and was sucked through.

"AHH! HARRY!" Ron yelled.

Harry fell down and saw Hermione.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Harry answered.

"Help!" Harry heard Ron yelling.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not," Harry said.

"We've got to do something!" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said.

"Ah! I remember reading something in Herbology! Wait, Fuck, that's for wizards!" Hermione started to panic. "Ehrm… ehh… what do I do! Ahh, Fuck it, I can always try!" Hermione said and her sharp werewolf claws and yellow eyes appeared.

She jumped up and started to claw her way through the vines. Ron fell.

"Well… at least… it worked." Hermione said out of breath.

"Ron are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He answered

"Okay, good," Harry said.

"Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!" Ron said.

"Lucky Hermione has werewolf claws that can, apparently, cut through those vines," Harry said.

* * *

After they've gone through a weird flying keys…thing, they walked into a dark room with broken pieces all around.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Hermione said.

"Where are we? A graveyard." Harry asked.

"This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." Ron said.

"There's the door," Harry said but when they walked towards it, the pawns brought up swords from behind.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." Ron said and they all took their place.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first, and then...we play," Ron said and a pawn from the other side moved forward.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You there! D-5!" Ron said and a black pawn moved forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raised its swords and smashed the black one.

"Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!" Ron said.

* * *

The game continued, Harry looked at the game and there was only one move left.

"Wait a minute," Harry said.

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King." Ron said.

"No, Ron! No!" Harry yelled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked not noticing what Ron is planning.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione yelled.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you. Knight...to H-3. Ron said.

Ron's horse moved forward, slid and stopped.

"Check," Ron said.

The Queen turned and advanced. Ron breathed faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stopped and… SMASH! Ron went flying off the horse and landed on the floor, unconscious.

"RON!" Harry yelled and Hermione wanted to walk over to him. "NO! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." Hermione moved back. Harry walked the diagonal in front of the King. "Checkmate." He said and the Kings sword fell onto the ground.

"Victory." Harry breathed out and then the two ran to Ron. "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...I have to go on." Harry said.

"You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great creature, you really are." Hermione assured him.

"Not as good as you." He said.

"Me? Books, cleverness, and claws? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful." Hermione said.

Harry nods and stood up, walking away.

* * *

"You?" Harry asked, looking over at Quirrell, who turned around. "No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one…

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell said.

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me."

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse, really his kind is just unbelievable."

"Snape was trying to...save me?"

"I knew you were a danger right from the start. Especially after Halloween."

"Th-then you let the troll in."

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone." Quirrell turned back to the mirror and Harry's scar began to hurt.

"But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boy." A sudden voice tells.

"Come here, Potter, now! Tell me. What do you see?"

Harry looks in the mirror. He sees himself. His mirror self-brings his hand into his pocket and takes out a red stone. The mirror self-winks and puts the stone back. Very subtly, Harry reaches into his pocket. There is a lump. He gasps.

"What is it?! What do you see?!"

'FUCK, what do I do?!' Harry thought.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup."

"He lies." The voice said again.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?!"

"Let me speak to him." The voice asked.

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this." The voice said.

Quirrell unwrapped his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. "Harry Potter. We meet again." The voice said.

"Voldemort," Harry said immediately knowing it was him.

"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!" Voldemort said.

Harry turned and tried to run.

"Stop him!" Voldemort commanded.

Quirrell snapped his fingers and fire erupts all around the room. Harry was stuck.

"Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!" Voldemort starts again.

"Never!" Harry said.

"Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask for is something in return." Voldemort said and Harry took the stone from his pocket. "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

"You liar!" Harry yelled.

"Kill him!" Voldemort commanded.

Quirrell soared into the air and smashes into Harry, one hand on Harry's throat. They fell to the steps. The stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell choked him. Harry strained and squeaked. Suddenly, Harry put his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off. Smoke curled from under his hand.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Quirrell screamed, his hand crumbling into a mountain of black ash.

"What is this magic?"

"Idiotic Nimf! Get the stone!" Voldemort commanded.

'Oh, but that's handy, pfft, mind joke.' Harry thought to himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Quirrell screamed again when Harry put his hands back into Quirrell's' face.

Quirrell backed up, then his face, which was horrendously burned, crumbled as he walked forward. His whole body went to ash. He fell to the floor.

Harry looked at his own hands and hurried over to the stone. He picked it up and sighed when he heard something. Harry turned around seeing a dust cloud with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushed forward, right through Harry.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?" Dumbledore asked looking over at Harry who's in a hospital bed.

"Admirers?" Harry asked.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione?" Harry asked in concern.

"Fine. They're both just fine." Dumbledore answered.

"But, what happened to the Stone?" Harry asked.

"Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around." Dumbledore answered.

"But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Harry asked.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die." Dumbledore said.

"How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next...

"Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something." Dumbledore said still smiling.

"Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark. No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?"

"Love, Harry, love."

"Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee… Mm. Alas. Earwax." Dumbledore said.

* * *

After Gryffindor won the house cup, the students were getting on the train.

"Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up." Hagrid said.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said.

"One minute," Harry said and walked over to Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid said and gave Harry an album. "This is for you."

Harry opened the album and saw a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They were all smiling and waving. Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said and hugged him tightly.

"Oh. Go on...on with you." Hagrid said. "Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with giving him less blood.

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to use any of our powers out of Hogwarts let alone bite him and I've never actually bitten anybody. You know that." Harry said.

"I do. But your cousin doesn't, does he? Eh? Off you go." Hagrid said while smiling.

Harry walked away, back to the train door where Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione said.

"I'm not going home. Not really." Harry said.

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **So I want to thank (yes again) everybody who reads this story etc. And thank you very much for reviewing.**

 **Alright, so, next chapter is going to be in Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets timeline thingy, but I'll probably skip a lot more, and after that probably much more.**

 **And for the ones that are looking for the M rating stuff... yeah, that kinda will take some time BUT it'll happen.**


	10. What an idiot

**What an idiot**

* * *

When the first year ended the train to took all the students back to the station in Londen so their parents could pick them up.

'Damn, the first school year wasn't really what I expected…' Draco thought, he was still disappointed that Slytherin didn't win the house cup. But he was more disappointed to find out everyone, mostly in his own house, wanted to be a Malfoy's _friend_. He actually wanted that, yes, but not like that. Not wanting to be a _Malfoy's_ _friend_ but just wanting to be _Draco's friend_.

And what they did wasn't trying to be friends, Draco knew that because no friend would do everything his friend asked, or for that matter follow him around ALL THE BLOODY TIME! It was very frustrating, also very lonely, again. 'Well everyone except the Gryffindors of course, especially Harry Pot-

'NO, no, no! Stop thinking about him!' Draco wanted to stop himself but the name Harry was already in his mind, not wanting to get out. 'Dammit, of course, bloody Harry Potter! That idiotic, stupid, _hero_ Potter.' Draco thought outraged. 'Ow, I'm so much better than the rest, _Potter_! Nope, not even giving Draco a chance to be friends, _Potter_! Stupid brainless, bloodsucking, _Potter_!'

'ARG, I just ha-ha-hat…

Draco only noticed his tears then, falling down his cheek. He was almost home, not needing to worry about school, or friends, or Potter, he just needed to calm down and get himself together and everything would be alright.

Draco knew that as soon as he was out of the train, he needed to run to his mother and get back home as fast as possible. His father absolutely despised having to go to the muggle world to pick up his son, so as soon as he was out, they were going back right away.

* * *

'Home!' Draco thought happily and he fell down on his bed. Not caring he should unpack his stuff. He was just inhaling the familiar scent of his home. It felt so good to be home, to go back to the place he belonged. 'Yep, home is where a werewolf truly can relax.' He thought to himself.

"Master Draco, are you coming down for dinner," Holly asked. "And you should unpack your stuff."

"Thank you, Holly I sure will," Draco said, and Holly walked back downstairs. Draco wanted to follow but could hear his father in his office talking to someone.

Draco was of course immediately interested in what was going on, his mother always told him he was a very curious child, so he walked to the door looking through the keyhole.

He saw his father talking in a commanding tone to Dobby, one of their other house-elves. But Dobby was Lucius' personal one, the one who did all the dirty work for his father and probably also the one that was the most poorly treated.

Draco put his ear on the keyhole and listened to what they were saying.

"But master, why would you care if mister Potter would go to school next year?" Dobby asked carefully.

"That doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that YOU will make sure he doesn't!" Lucius said and stormed to the door.

Draco was quick enough to realize this and stood up, taking a couple of steps back to his room. Lucius' office opened and Lucius gave a glare to Dobby. "And don't you dare to fuck this up!" He hissed. "Ah, Draco didn't see you there, well come on let's go to eat."

* * *

That evening Draco lay on his back, on his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Why would my father want to stop Potter from going to school? I mean it doesn't make sense.' He thought. 'What could Potter have done to piss off my dad? I mean, he's an idiot, yes he doesn't want to be friends with his only son but my father wouldn't fuss about that, hate him yes, but keeping him from going to school?

Draco was thinking about anything Potter could've done, but he went off the track.

'Oh, it just looked so _cool_ when he jumped off of that wall and caught the snitch, or when he-

…

'WHY AM I DOING THIS!' Draco stopped thinking and went straight to bed.

* * *

The next school year was approaching and Draco had spent all summer thinking about Harry FUCKING Potter.

"Draco, are you coming I need to take care of some things in Knockturn Alley, and since it's close to Diagon Alley we could buy your school stuff on the way," Lucius said to his son.

"Of course father," Draco said.

When they were in Knockturn alley they went to a strange shop. Draco looked inside and saw weird things inside, blooming up his curiosity.

When he walked inside he looked over to a small statue, touching it. His fathers' cane stopped him and said, "Don't touch anything, Draco." In a stern tone.

"Yes, father," Draco said, walking after his dad looking around him when he stopped in his tracks. He smelled the air, and what he smelled was absolutely _delicious._ It kind of reminded him of Potter-

'Great now I'm really starting to go crazy.' Draco thought, but couldn't help himself and take another whiff of the scent. He followed the scent towards some sort of sarcophagus. He touched the outside of it wanting to open it. Before his father stopped him.

"What did I say?" Lucius asked.

"Touch nothing," Draco answered.

"Exactly," Lucius said.

"Sorry father," Draco said.

"Come on we're going," Lucius said.

Draco took another glance at the sarcophagus and then walked out of the shop with his father.

A moment later they were at a busy bookstore with a guy giving autographs.

'I heard about him, mainly about how stupid he is.' Draco thought, looking at the man when that scent from earlier hit him. He looked over to see who it was and of course, who was standing there? _Harry Potter!_

'Dammit! And I thought he couldn't smell any better!' Draco thought frustrated, but he became more frustrated when he heard that thought. 'FUCKING… just ignore him Draco, and everything will be okay.' He said to himself.

Harry was grabbed by the idiotic man, who was talking about his book and how much Harry loved it and Draco tried not to laugh out loud. He couldn't help it! Harry's face was just so funny and with so much confusion.

When it was over Draco walked down the stairs.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco said, he was trying to make it teasing but it came out wrong… again.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want all of that!" A red-headed girl said.

'Redheaded, walking in worn-out clothes, must be a Weasley again.' Draco thought jealousy taking over him (not that he would ever admit he was jealous).

"Look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend," Draco said.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the train looking at the scenery outside, he was thinking about what Hagrid said, "Rotten to the core, the whole family…

Draco knew his family wasn't the nicest but that was just hurtful. He didn't want to be so mean to the Weasley's, not even the Mudblood, but he had no choice especially since his father was right next to him.

Draco just decided to shake it off, and move on. He looked back outside and saw… a flying car? And in it were, at least Draco thought it were, Weasley and Potter.

'Wtf?'

* * *

When morning came Draco was in the Great Hall looking over at the Gryffindor table, where Weasley got a howler. It was very amusing seeing Weasley go almost as red as his hair from embarrassment.

He already guessed why he got the howler in the first place and he looked over at Harry, who was, strange enough, staring at him. Draco felled his cheeks turn pink.

'Stop it! Why would you get all flustered from Potter just staring at you! Get yourself together!' Draco mentally yelled at himself.

But while Draco was mentally scolding himself, Harry just kept staring with a small smile, that when he noticed, shook off and looked back at Ron. Draco, who didn't catch any of this, kept scolding himself.

'Come on Draco, what are you doing?!'

* * *

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Mos-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" Lockhart said, in a smug tone.

'Yep, clearly an idiot.' Draco thought.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in."

Lockhart began handing out papers.

When Draco looked at the questions, he was stunned.

"Not only an idiot but a narcissist too," Draco whispered to himself which got a chuckle from the other side of the room. Draco looked up to see who it was and saw Potter trying to keep his laugh under control.

"You have thirty minutes. And start…now! "Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl." Lockhart said. "Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." Lockhart said and he walked over to a cage with a blanket on top. "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart said.

* * *

Draco was standing in the courtyard talking with his new teammates when the captain of Griffendor team started walking towards them with the golden trio following him. "Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." The captain said.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint said and took out the note professor Snape gave them.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker." The captain said.

"You've got a new Seeker, who?"

Draco walked from behind his teammates and looked over at Potter. Feeling quite smug that he made Harry's eyes bulge out as much as they were now.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." Draco said showing off his brand new shoes that were specially designed for seekers.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones!" Ron said in awe.

"A generous gift from Draco's father," Flint said.

"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." Draco said smugly. He knew what he said was awful, but he knew that if he wanted some peace in his mind, that he needed to do this.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione said.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco said, but with her it was another story, if he just let it pass the story would soon come to his father, who would be totally pissed off if his son ever got insulted by a Mudblood and not insult with anything in return.

Everyone looked stunned and the twin brothers Weasley instantly flew for Draco's throat, but their captain stopped him.

"Save it for the match." He said.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron said and took out his broken wand and said, " Eat slugs!"

His plan immediately backfired and Ron was taking away to Hagrid's hut.

Draco felt terrible but looked like he didn't care. He just hoped the redhead hadn't hurt himself too bad. But Draco was more surprised that Potter just stood there, looking utterly confused.

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **So there you go, a new chapter. I know you guys are kinda used that I post a new chapter every day but it's got a bit busier. But I will at least post one chapter per week. ;)**

 **next chapter we go back to Harry's p.o.v**


	11. No, no, not you

**No, no, not you**

* * *

"Better out than in. Who was he trying to curse anyway?" Hagrid asked after giving Ron a bucket to throw up in.

Harry thought back at what had happened, and he didn't understand why Ron was so mad at Malfoy when he called Hermione a Mudblood, sure Harry had absolutely no idea what it meant but he was sure that Malfoy called them worse.

"Malfoy, he called Hermione, well… I don't exactly know what it means…" Harry said.

"He called me a Mudblood," Hermione said softly.

"He didn't!" Hagrid said indignantly.

"Okay, what is a Mudblood," Harry asked still not knowing why everyone reacted like this.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who was muggle-born. Someone with muggle parents. Someone…like me, who's been bitten or cursed or… something else. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." Hermione answered.

"You see Harry, there are some creatures, like the Malfoy's family, who think they are better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood," Hagrid said.

"But, but that's horrible!" Harry yelled in disdain.

"It's disgusting," Ron said when he just threw up another snail.

"And, it's codswallop to the boot. Dirty blood, There's hardly a creature today that's not half-blood or less. If we hadn't married muggles and other creatures we'd have died out long ago." Hagrid said and looked over at Hermione. Besides, they haven't found a thing our Hermione doesn't know… Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it even for a minute."

* * *

'Finally, detention is over! Seriously I didn't think there could be an even worse detention than cleaning all the dirty dishes of the great hall after! But seriously hadn't they got magic do to stuff like that?' Harry thought to himself when he was walking through the empty corridor. When he heard the voice again, the one he heard when he was having detention.

 _"_ _Blood… I smell blood."_ The voice said, and Harry stopped immediately. He looked around to see who said it…and just to test it Harry took a sniff and smelled a faint smell of blood.

 _"_ _Let me rip you… let me kill you…_ " The voice said, Harry started to panic and he walked a little faster, trying to follow the faint smell of blood.

When he turned the corner he came face to face with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Did you hear it," Harry said panicked.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"That… voice." Harry said, still panicking.

"Voice what, voice?" Hermione said noticing Harry's panic.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just-

 _"_ _Kill… time to kill..._ " The voice said again.

"It's moving. I think it's going to…kill." Harry said, smelling the faint blood becoming clearer now.

"What's that? Hanging underneath?" Ron asked

"That's Filch's cat. Mrs . orris." Harry said looking at the cat.

Harry's eyes shift to the adjacent window near the topmost pane, spiders were scuttling up a silvery thread, fighting to get through a crack in the glass.

"Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I... don't... like... spiders, it's already hard being around Alice.

Suddenly, the stairwell was alive with voices and seconds later, dozens of students stream forth. When they stopped, seeing the wall and who was standing before it a thudding silence fell.

Draco pushed forward and looked at what was written on the wall.

"Enemies of the heir, beware," Draco said looking over at Hermione.

Hermione thought this was a sign that Draco believed that because she was a Mudblood she should better watch out, so she glared back at him.

What she didn't know was that Draco began to worry about her, to his own disdain.

* * *

"Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

The golden trio was walking down the corridor after McGonagall's' class.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell, McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are."

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means-

Harry was interrupted by Hermione.

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" She said.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum." Ron said while looking over at Malfoy.

"If you're talking about him-

Hermione said.

"Of course! You saw how he looked at you after saying: 'Enemies of the heir beware' I swear he just wanted to say 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!' Ron said.

"I saw it. But Malfoy? Heir of Slytherin?" She said.

"Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry said.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. We could trick them into telling." Ron said.

"No. Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous." Hermione said.

"When do we start?" Ron said.

* * *

Harry was standing on a high pole, not having much space to balance things out and searching for the golden snitch. It was Harry's first game battling against Malfoy and he was kind of nervous. And right when he almost fell off of the pole, he heard the voice of the one and only.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Harry heard Malfoy say, and he looked behind him seeing that Malfoy was standing on an even higher pole but instead of struggling more than Harry did, the stupid git was standing there with a smirk on his perfect, rosy lips while having no struggle at all!

Suddenly there was a bludger almost landing on his face.

"Watch yourself, Harry!" Oliver said not noticing the bludger was coming back.

Harry started making a run for it, but the bludger just wouldn't get out of his hair!

"Training for the ballet, Potter!" Malfoy yelled not noticing the snitch flying right beside him.

Harry started running towards it while Malfoy's eyes widened seeing Harry running towards him. When Harry ran right passed him, Malfoy noticed the snitch too and was running side by side with Harry.

Harry was dodging all the wooden beams that crisscrossed their path, trying to catch the snitch while Malfoy was doing the same.

The bludger came back and kept following Harry and with following Harry it was destroying all the beams that were hiding its' path.

Harry was too entranced with the snitch he didn't notice that the bludger was getting too close. He also didn't notice when Malfoy kicked him, forcing Harry to almost fall off the 5 meters high track. He wanted to yell "WTF MALFOY!" but was stopped when Malfoy fell off the track, falling on the ground.

Harry continued to try and catch the snitch, and he was so close if it hadn't been for that irritating bludger! It smashed into Harry's arm, which forced him to fall off the track, but before he hit the ground Harry caught the snitch.

Harry rolled on his shoulder seeing a black dot coming closer to him. Harry instantly spins away before the bludger could smash his other bones into crumbles.

Hermione, Ron, and other people were running towards him. Hermione took Rons' wand and his hand and yelled, "Finite Incantatem!"

And the bludger exploded.

"Why does this stupid wand listens to you but not to me!" Ron said.

Harry laughed a little at that, but it stopped, feeling an awful pain in his arm.

"Not to worry Harry, I'll fix that arm of yours straight away," Lockhart said.

'O GOD PLEASE DON'T.' Harry thought.

"No, no, not you," Harry said with panic clear in his eyes.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

"Hmpf…" Draco felt horrible, all of his muscles ached and then there was that stupid Madam Pomfrey exclaiming he was acting like a baby and that he was good to go while walking over to _The amazing_ Harry Potter.

And did Draco get a thanks for saving the idiot who was too transfixed on the snitch? Nope, he was punished for endangering another student. 'Seriously, had nobody noticed that I had saved him! If it wasn't for my little push, Potter would've been in a much worse state. And with that push, I fell right off the track.' Draco thought bitterly. While walking towards the exit with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco heard Potter getting praised for winning the game.

When Draco was sitting on the couch of the Slytherin common room. He was getting praises all around him.

"Well done Draco, you didn't win the game but at least you tried to sabotage Potter!"

"You were so fast, faster than any seeker we have had in a long time!"

Draco was kind of used to this, that even when he fucked up, he would get praised so they'd get a better chance at getting close to Draco, it was a very Slytherin thing to do. And it didn't work. He was however shocked to hear two people that were actually worried.

"Are you okay Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Would you like something to eat?" Goyle asked.

Draco was dumbfounded, seeing the worry of the two chupacabras.

"Yes, I'm fine." Draco said while thinking, 'Maybe they aren't so bad.'

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Having had a weird conversation with Dobby and hearing there was another victim Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. The next day Harry was good to go thanks to the rapid healing of his vampire side.

Harry thought back at what happened on the pitch while walking towards the girl's bathroom and stopped at one thought. _'…with a smirk on his perfect, rosy lips'_ Harry felt himself getting frustrated with himself again. 'Stupid Malfoy.'

Ron and Hermione were already there. Hermione was making a few finishing touches on the bubbling cauldron. And Harry explained what had happened last night.

"Again? You mean, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it."

"Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." Hermione said

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked.

"Never. No one overcomes in here." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione answered.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked and was answered by a piercing screech while a young ghost girl came racing out of the wall, facing Ron.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle?" She said and dived into the toilet.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione said.

* * *

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published works." Lockhart said while walking on the stage. "Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

* * *

The battle ended with Lockhart on the ground with everyone else trying not to laugh.

"Well, that was an excellent example for this, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I wanted to stop you it would have been too easy." Lockhart said.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block things, professor," Snape said.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart said.

"Professor, you do know that with dueling you should pick students with the same, or very close power levels. And Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps." Snape said which got everyone interested in the duel.

Harry and Malfoy were standing eye to eye with each other. Harry having his small dagger in his hand and Draco having a silver sharp ax in his.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy said.

"You wish," Harry said.

They turned and walked a couple of paces, stopped, turned around and held their weapons ready for attack.

"Weapons ready! When I count to three, walk towards your opponent to disarm him, only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two- Lockhart said but was interrupted by Malfoy walking toward Harry giving him a blow with his ax that made Harry fall on the ground.

Harry stood back up and started to charge for Malfoy.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart said.

How it happened, Harry didn't know, but suddenly there was a snake on the stage and Harry started talking to it, asking if it could leave the boy it was hissing at. It worked and Harry wanted to help the boy but was stopped.

"What are you playing at?!" The boy said.

Harry then noticed everyone was looking at him with their mouths wide open.

* * *

Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione.

"You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?! And how!" Ron yelled.

'Okay, seriously what's going on.' Harry thought.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"You can talk to snake's," Hermione explained.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." Harry said.

"No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." Hermione said.

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-

"Oh, that's what you said to it," Ron said interrupting Harry.

"You were there! You heard me!" Harry said.

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Ron said.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize…how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was... _creepy._ " Hermione said. "Harry, listen out me. Only hunters have such an ability to talk to animals and there's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth, actually, he was the only Parselmouth. There hasn't been another family that could talk to snakes.

"Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-grandson or something, and with that they are gonna think you're part hunter and you know why Neville is keeping his identity a secret." Ron said.

"But I'm not. I... can't be." Harry said.

* * *

 **Hey :)**

 **There you have it.**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention that Lockhart is still a wizard.**

 **(btw, Alice is just a made up person that is half spider)**

 **Thank you for reading this story! :D**


	12. Goats

**Goats**

* * *

Harry and Ron were in the Great hall. **  
**

Harry was feeling exhausted, everyone was avoiding him (except Hermione and Ron of course) and even when he tried to explain himself they'd just dash away. 'But even if they would let me explain, I don't understand it either.' Harry had already heard a couple of Hufflepuffs talking about that Harry must be the heir of Slytherin, that he was a dark creature and that sorta stuff. 'At least Dumbledore believes me.' but Harry's depressing thoughts were stopped by Hermione, who was running towards the spot in front of them and sit down.

"Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." Hermione whispered.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said sounding stupid.

Hermione looked at Harry with _the look_ she usually kept just for Ron, the look that said, "Oh really?" In a sarcastic tone.  
Even Ron was looking at him like he was an idiot.

"And we also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy," Hermione said, not giving Harry _the look_ anymore.

"How?" Ron asked and Hermione showed them the little dead goats making sure no one else saw them.

"HERMIONE!" Ron said with a face full of horror.

"I've got it all worked out. I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful." Hermione explained ignoring Rons' comment.

"BUT HOW DID YOU-

"Ron, don't even ask her." Harry interrupted, knowing that they probably didn't want to know.

"You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are, especially with goats. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last sign of meat is gone. Now once they're asleep, hide them in a cleaning cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs." Hermione said looking over at the Slytherin table.

"And whose hair are you ripping out?" Ron asked, letting the previous horror go.

"I've already got mine." Hermione showing a string of hair. "Millicent Bulstrode. She's in Slytherin. I got this off her robes.

All right then... I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion." Hermione stood up and gave the two goats to the boys. "Remember. Just make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these." Hermione said and exited.

Ron looked at the goats than at Harry.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" Ron asked.

* * *

"Ehem." Ron said pointing his wand towards the two goats.

"Ehmm, Ron maybe we should try something else," Harry whispered lowering Rons' wand.

"Yeah, you're probably right but how are we gonna do this then?" Ron asked.

Harry took a string from his pocket, he had already thought about this. But moving on, he took the string and tied it to the goats. And walking back to the statue with the other end of it. He was just in time because Crabbe and Goyle were walking towards it, only noticing the goats when Harry started pulling the string making the Goats move…or slide...yep they were more like sliding.

Harry looked at the scene thinking of facepalming because seriously, nobody could actually be that stup-

His thoughts were cut off by Crabbe and Goyle trying to capture the goats, what shouldn't be really hard but they were acting like it was the most difficult thing ever. Harry was looking at Ron seeing that he too had a tendency to facepalm, this time not because the plan seemed doomed to fail, but because they couldn't believe people could be that stupid.

After some time Crabbe and Goyle were smiling when they finally captured the goats ( that Harry stopped moving for a while now), biting into the flesh of the goats and before they knew it they passed out.

"Two minutes! They took two FUCKING minutes to capture dead goats!" Ron yelled in frustration. "Seriously, how thick could you get!"

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Draco was walking towards the Slytherin dorms wondering where the **hell** Crabbe and Goyle were. Draco was getting a little fond of them, but it was really irritating that when he didn't need/want them around they were stuck to him like glue, but when he ACTUALLY needed them they were nowhere to be found.

It was all because of that stupid Potter…again, the constant thoughts about the raven-haired bloodsucker were foremost _infuriating._ Especially when Draco found himself reacting very strange when the vampire started talking Parselmouth, not because he was scared, of course, Malfoys didn't get scared. The thing that was weird was that his entire face was heating up and he just knew it was transforming in a very pink shade, there were also these strange feelings he didn't want to decipher.

And there he needed Grabbe and Goyle's help with, to keep his mind busy so he wouldn't dwell on it.

'THANK GOD, there they are with that older Weasley guy.'

…

'Wtf is he doing here?' Draco thought, seeing Grabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" Draco asked already knowing that that was probably what they were doing.

And then he thought about how stupid HE was.'Of course, they were in the Great Hall why didn't I think about that sooner.'

Draco walked over to them looking at Goyle, noticing that he had glasses on. Draco frowned, "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Eh, ehm, reading." Goyle answered which only confused Draco more.

"Reading? I didn't know you could read." Draco said wondering wtf was happening.

'Goyle…reading.' yep, it even sounded weird thinking about it.

"And what are you doing down here, Weasley?" Draco said snapping his attention towards the redhead.

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect." He hissed.

"Whatever, come boys," Draco said and walked off to the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle.

'They're acting strange,' Draco thought ' normally they won't stop asking me why I even looked for them, if I was okay or if they could do something for me but now… they're just silently following me. And to think I was creeped out by Goyle reading. I mean this is scarier, plus this one fucking time I need them to talk they're as quiet as a mouse.

Draco opened the entrance to the common room and sat himself down on the couch looking over at Grabbe and Goyle, waiting for them to sit down.

"Well sit down," Draco ordered. Finally, they sat down on the couch right in front of Draco, staring at him. Draco looked over at The Dailey Prophet noticing a name.

"Listen to this: Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. 'Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,' said Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts. 'He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Draco read out loud, grin on his face.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggle so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them. You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave."

Draco looked over at Crabbe who looked like Draco just snatched his food right in front of his face, at least that's what Draco thought the glare looked like and even THAT was strange they had never glared at Draco before, really what was going on?!

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" Draco asked.

"Stomachache," Crabbe answered.

'Oooh, that's probably why they're acting so strange.' Draco thought finally understanding. 'Oh, but if it's that bad he should probably go to Madam Pomfrey.'

"Well, go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick in the arse for me!" Draco said jokingly.

"You know, I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place."

Draco remembered all too well when Dumbledore practically gave the Gryffindors the house cup, even though Slytherin had obviously won. In the beginning, he thought Dumbledore was probably not so bad as his father told him to be. But he found out that his father was right, the old man had obviously his favorites.

"You're wrong!" Goyle yelled which surprised Draco, and again for the thousandth time that night Draco frowned.

"What? Did you say that I was wrong? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" Draco asked thinking this strange behavior could no way be from just a stomachache.

"Harry Potter." Goyle answered.

…

'DAMN YOU GOYLE!'

"Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. _Saint Potter_. He's another one with no proper supernatural feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that Mudblood Granger. And people actually think he's the Heir of Slytherin." Draco spat, not to Granger but to Potter of course. And even though Draco knew Goyle made a good point, trying to please Draco but SERIOUSLY! Now all of his thoughts were _again_ about Potter.

"Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" Goyle asked.

Finally, something Draco recognized named Goyle's stupidity.

"You know I haven't, Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco said.

"But my father did say this much, it's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it only that they were expelled but I know this, the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died."

Draco sees Crabbe glaring at him again. "Oh, so you probably hope it's Granger don't you." Goyle said with venom.

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Of course not! What's the matter with you two? You're acting very... _odd_."

Draco said thinking something was really off not realizing he just defended Granger, he also didn't notice that Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him with an open mouth. He was too busy looking at some stuff people had laying around here in the common room.

And then he smelled it. A faint scent of the most delicious thing he had ever smelled, knowing it as the one and only _Potter_.

'Seriously what is wrong with me that I am even imagining his scent.' Draco thought, noticing Crabbe and Goyle were almost running towards the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco yelled, but he was too late, they were already gone.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

"Tom Riddle... Hm. And Ron said he won an award fifty years ago?" Hermione asked.

Harry had informed Hermione about the dairy he and Ron found in the girls' lavatory, maybe she could find out more about it.

"Special Services to the School or something," Harry said.

"Fifty years ago? You're sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Why?" Harry said.

"Don't you remember what Malfoy told you? The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened was… Hermione said trying to let Harry figure it out.

It took Harry a couple of seconds before he understood what Hermione was hinting at.

"Fifty years ago! That means-

"Tom Riddle was here, at Hogwarts, when it happened. What if he wrote about what he saw? It's possible he knew where the Chamber was, how to open it, even what sort of creature lives in it. If so, whoever's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want a diary like this lying around, would they?" Hermione said.

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione. With just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in this diary." Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry. But I think you should be careful with this. Something tells me Ron might be right. It could be dangerous." She warned.

Harry looked at Hermione, shoulders slump.

"You don't think I'm dangerous, do you, Hermione? I mean, you're not scared of me right?" Harry asked.

"I'm scared, Harry. But not of you." Hermione said reassuring Harry.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking together across the grounds.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione said.

"We don't even know this Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me." Ron said.

"The monster had killed someone, Ron. What would any of us have done?" Harry asked his friend.

"Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?" Hermione proposed.

"That'd be a cheerful visit. Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Mad and hairy? Wouldn't be talking about me, now would yeh?" Hagrid said showing up out of nowhere scaring the trio.

The trio looked up at Hagrid who was grinning at them, instantly making them feel guilty.

"No!" They all yelled in unison.

Hagrid looked at them curiously. While Harry looked at the strange thing in Hagrid's hand.

"What's that you've got, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' to Professor Sprout, they still got a bit of growin' up to do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, and get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. Until then, you three best watch yerselves, all right?" Hagrid said.

They nodded, watching Hagrid lope away. Just then, Neville came running up. He looked pale with fright.

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but... you'd better come." He said.

* * *

 **Hello :p**

 **Tada! there you go.**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter even though I cut many scenes out mainly because I really want to move on.**

 **Thanks for reading/favoriting/following this story :)**


	13. Can we panic now?

**Can we panic now?**

* * *

Harry had already handled the messy state of his part of the room. And was now dashing down the staircase in his Quidditch robes, ready to change his frustration into something else. Because not only did he need to clean the mess _someone else_ made of **his** part of the room, but he'd also lost Tom Riddle's diary. He was so busy with his thoughts he didn't even notice Ginny until Ron spoke to her.

"Hey, Ginny! Going to the match?" Ron asked his sister, who looked up startled. She shook her head and dashed away in a strange fashion, like she was caught at doing something she did and then running away.

"I tell you, she gets weirder and weirder by the day," Ron said frowning at where his sister stood a few seconds ago. Harry couldn't help but agree. He didn't really know her, yes, but it didn't matter who she was if someone acted that way surely something was going on. His thoughts were however stopped, hearing a similar creepy voice. And Harry froze.

 _"Kill this time... let me rip... tear._ "

"No... don't tell me..." Ron said knowing the face Harry made all too well.

Harry turned, trying to follow the sound, absently touching his fingers to the wall as he glanced around.

He didn't notice Hermione was studying him with great interest as if she was trying to solve a really hard puzzle.

Then Harry turned away, shaking his head. "it's gone." Harry said looking disappointed.

"Harry, I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" Hermione exclaimed before running to the library, knowing the way by heart.

"What do you understand!" Harry yelled at her disappearing figure, but she was already too far to hear. Harry turned to Ron in puzzlement.

"The library?" Harry asked Ron.

"That's Hermione. When in doubt, go to the library." Ron said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Harry and his teammates marched towards the Quidditch tower.

"Listen up now. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, smarter-

Oliver said but was interrupted by George. "Not to mention they're dead terrified Harry'll let them be victimized by the monster if they fly anywhere near him."

"That, too. Professor McGonagall..? Oliver said seeing her walking towards them, but before he could ask what she was doing she started talking.

"This match has been canceled," McGonagall said.

"Cancelled! They can't cancel Quidditch! Oliver said starting to protest.

"Silence, Wood! You will return to Gryffindor Tower now. Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you need to see." McGonagall said turning her attention to Harry.

* * *

"I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock." McGonagall said to both Harry and Ron before she opened the door of the hospital wing.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, seeing her almost frozen body on the bed.  
"She was found near the library, along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall asked showing a small mirror.

* * *

"I don't have a good feeling about this, Harry." Ron said with obvious fear.

"Don't panic," Harry said trying to calm his friend. But his composure was almost falling when he heard twigs snap, he looked up seeing a gigantic spider.

"You do not come from the forest. Your hearts beat like... _men_." The spider said.

"Yes. We're friends of Hagrid's. And you... you're... Aragog, aren't you?" Harry said remembering the name and trying not to sound like he was about to shit his pants.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." The spider said.

"He's in trouble. Up at school, there've been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he's the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before." Harry tried to explain.

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!" The spider yelled.

"But if Hagrid never... that means... you're not the monster," Harry said.

"The monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler." The spider spat.

"Harry..." Ron said trying to get his attention.  
"Shhh!" Harry responded, ignoring Ron.

"But if you're not the monster, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" Harry questioned feeling like he was so close to the truth.

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others." The spider said.

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked hoping the spider would cooperate.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here." The spider said.

"What!" Harry yelled annoyed at Ron, who was trying to get Harry's attention for a while now. And pointed to all the spiders that surrounded them. Harry paled, feeling his fear creeping back up.

"Well... thank you. We'll just go..." Harry said nervously, trying to look for an exit.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid." The spider said in a creepy tone before it disappeared again.

"Can we panic now?" Ron asked.

* * *

Ron and Harry were walking down the corridor to go to their dorm, but they stopped when they wanted to turn around the corner and saw McGonagall and some other teachers.

'Wow, she already sounded panicked when she made the announcement but now that I see it…'

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid... this is the end of Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

'No, no, no, please don't let that be true.' Harry thought with dread. Harry didn't want to leave. Thanks to Hogwarts Harry didn't have to eat dirty muggle food anymore, they'd send an owl every day with a bottle of blood so his aunt and uncle didn't give him that carbage! And what about his friends? How was he supposed to meet them? Or professor Dumbledore, who taught him even more in a day than any of those idiot teachers in the state school could ever learn to him in a year.

Harry's thoughts were however stopped by a cheery Lockhart walking towards the rest of the staff.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" He asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Just the man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape said in his indifferent voice.

"My m-moment?" Lockhart stammered, smile fading.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape said, still with the tone.

"D-did I? I don't recall-

"That settles it. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legendary." McGonagall said, but unlike Snape, she didn't hide her amusement.

"V-very well. I'll-I'll be in my office, getting-getting ready." Lockhart still stammered.

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened," McGonagall said, all the amusement from earlier gone.

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Sprout asked.

"Ginny Weasley," McGonagall answered.

Harry didn't need to look beside him to know Ron had a look of absolute horror. And right when everybody left and Harry wanted to embrace his friend, Ron started reading out loud, "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

"…Ginny…"

* * *

"She knew something, Harry. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That's why she was taken. I mean, she was, _is_ a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason." Ron said in panic.

"C'mon. Let's go see Lockhart. He may be a brainless git, but he's going to try and get into the chamber. We can tell him what we know." Harry said pulling his friend with him.

"Harry. Do you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know…" Ron asked with tortured eyes. It pained Harry to see his friend like this.

"We'll find her Ron. Ginny's going to be fine." Harry said with determination. Harry looked at Ron who smiled and nodded shakily. But even Harry didn't believe what he just said.

* * *

"Professor, we've got some information for you- Harry said dashing inside Lockhart's office but stopped seeing two large trunks standing open and a very empty office. Harry and Ron stopped dead.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked already feeling rage bubble up.

"Um, well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go." Lockhart said, clearly not expecting to be caught.

"What about my sister?!" Ron asked with rage.

"Well, as to that…most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I-

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Ron yelled.

"I must say, when I took the job, nothing in the job description-

"You're running away?! After all that stuff, you did in your books?!" Harry's rage was overflowing, losing his patience.

"Books can be misleading."

'Oh, YOU DIRTY...!'

"You wrote them!" Harry yelled.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian cyclops, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all-

"You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what a load of other wizards have done!" Harry cut him off.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. No, it's not all book signings and publicity photos. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long, hard slog." Lockhart said with an innocent tone.

"Is there anything you CAN do?!" Ron asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those creatures would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you both, lest you do the same." Lockhart said lifting up his wand, but Harry didn't even put any effort in grabbing the wand and tossing it out of the window. And (just because he wanted to) he pushed Lockhart into one of the open trunks.

"Looks like those Dueling Lessons came in handy after all, Professor." Harry spat.

* * *

"Who's there? Oh..." Moaning Myrtle said with a flirty tone. "Hello, Harry. What do you want?" She asked.

"To ask you how you died," Harry said.

"Oooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right here. In this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I was distraught! But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and... I died." Moaning Myrtle explained.

"Just like that? How?" Harry asked.

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there." She said pointing to the bank of sinks. Harry and Ron hurried towards it examining the pipes below, the tile above, and then Harry saw it detached on one of the copper taps is a tiny snake.

"This is it, Ron. This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said breathlessly.

"Say something, Harry. Say something in Parseltongue." Ron said in excitement. Harry looked at the snake self-consciously.

'How am I supposed to do this?! I don't even notice when it happened! Uncle Vernon was right, I'm a stupid ugly brat who can't do anything.'

"Open up." Harry tried.

"That's English dude," Ron said.

'Come on Harry.' Harry thought to himself, concentrating even harder.

Harry hissed to the snake in Parseltongue. On which the circular group of sinks opens and a large, open pipe was exposed.

"Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well then. I'll just be going. There's no need for me…" Lockhart said.

"Oh, yes there is. You first." Harry said pointing his dagger towards the opening.

"Now, boys. What good will it do?" Lockhart said with a clear tone of fear. "A bloody lot of good if it's a two-hundred-foot drop onto jagged rocks," Ron explained calmly.

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't put Draco's p.o.v in this one. (don't know if you guys like it but still).**

 **And thanks for reading this story.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the end of the chamber of secrets. (You probably guessed :p)**


	14. Hagrid, right!

**Hagrid, right!**

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were standing, covered in muck and slime, in Dumbledore's office. Behind them stood professor McGonagall, Molly Weasley, and Arthur Weasley. Fawkes was resting on a pedestal behind Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, examining the charred diary. He looked up, regarding Harry and Ron gravely.

"Ingenious. Simply... ingenious. Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities, dark rumors, but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been." Dumbledore said.

"I didn't know whose diary it was, sir! I-I swear! I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley." Ginny said, looking nervously at the two boys and Dumbledore."But I understand if... given all the trouble I've caused... if you-

Ginny said in a somber tone but was stopped by Dumbledore who said, "Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley. No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up."Reassuring Ginny.

"Minerva, will you show Arthur, Ginny, and Molly up to the hospital wing?"

"Certainly, Albus," McGonagall said, and exits with the three. But even with the door closed you could hear Mrs. Weasley scolding her daughter, "A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its' brain!"

Harry and Ron turned back. Seeing Dumbledore was regarding them gravely again after Ginny left. When they couldn't hear Molly, scolding her daughter anymore, Dumbledore began.

"You two realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"

"Yes, sir." Harry and Ron said in unison.

'Don't like where this is going.' Harry thought.

"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you both?" Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, sir." They said again.

'Yep, _really_ don't like where this is going.'

"Therefore, it seems only fitting...

'Here it goes.' Harry thought, waiting for Dumbledore to say they were expelled.

…That you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School.

'It was fun while it las-…Wait. What?'

And let me see, yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup." Dumbledore said while smiling.

"Thank you, sir." Harry and Ron said while grinning.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gatekeeper back." Ron nodded, taking the envelope and exits.

"First, Harry, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you're troubled by something. Am I right?" Dumbledore said walking towards Harry.

"It's just…you see, sir, I couldn't help noticing certain things…certain _similarities_. Between Tom Riddle and me."

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transformed some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar."

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?"

"Not intentionally, but... yes. How else do you think such a simple scar isn't able to be healed by a vampire?"

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be a Slytherin." Harry wasn't really feeling better by this pep talk.

"It's true, Harry. You do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness. Determination…a certain disregard for the rules. Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor-

"Only because I asked it to," Harry said, still feeling somber.

"Exactly! Which makes you very _different_ from Voldemort. It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's our choices. If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor Harry, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore said picking up the bloodstained sword Harry used to kill the basilisk. Handing it over to Harry. Harry frowned while reading the name that was engraved on the sword.

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat."

Suddenly, the door opens only to be entered by, the one and only, Lucius Malfoy dragging Dobby by the ear.

"Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve are the Malfoys!" Harry yelled, now hating the Malfoys even more. Dobby nodded looking up to Lucius, who brushes past Harry. "Out of my way, Potter."

"So You've returned!" He said looking over at Dumbledore.

"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back. Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would _literally_ rip their families apart if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius." Dumbledore said while grinning.

"From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its' students. I assume the culprit has been identified." Lucius said, aggravation clear in his tone.

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of... this." Dumbledore said nudging the diary toward Lucius Malfoy, Harry looked over at Dobby, who nods meaningfully from the diary to Lucius.

"Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it. One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be... _severe._ "

Lucius stared icily at Dumbledore, then turned away.

"Come, Dobby. We're leaving." He said.

As Dobby scuttles towards the door, Lucius kicks him through it, then exits himself.

Harry stared at the empty doorway as Dobby's painful squeals echo from the corridor.

"Sir? I wonder if I could have that." Harry said looking at the dairy.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

'AGAIN!' Draco thought when he heard Weasley walking towards the Gryffindor table to tell them the good news they'd won the house cup, thanks to Dumbledore giving them each TWO-HUNDRED FUCKING POINTS! 'Yeah, it's good that the monster is dealt with and that its victims are safe and all, but SERIOUSLY!'

Draco was heading toward Dumbledore's office to deal with it ones and for all, but when he was near the entrance to his office he saw his father and Dobby walking out. To Draco's horror he saw his father beating Dobby even worse then he did at home! Draco was ready to stop him but instead, he hid, seeing Potter dashing towards them with an ugly and ruined book.

"Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours!" He yelled. And thrust the book into his fathers' hand.

Draco frowned. He had never ever, seen that book in his entire life. And that says something since Draco's number one hobby was reading.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." Lucius said.

"I think you do, sir. I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley." Potter exclaimed.

Lucius shoved the diary into Dobby's face, then leaned in close to Potter and, with a nasty grin, and whispered, "Prove it!"

But even if his father whispered, Draco could hear it all with his wolfs' hearing and Draco knew that tone all too well.

Lucius turned away. Dobby looked back to Potter, clutching the diary in his hand. Draco saw Potter mouthing something, that Draco couldn't really understand. However, Dobby understood and opened the nasty book, looking in it to show a dirty Gryffindor sock.

Draco heard Dobby gasping.

"Dobby, come!" Lucius said, but Dobby didn't respond.

"Dobby!"

Even Draco felt all warm inside when he saw the wonderment Dobby showed in his eyes.

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... _free_!" Dobby said with a smile.

"What? I didn't-

Lucius said but stopped when he turned around to see it. His father's eyes were looking at Potters' feet, and Draco followed, seeing Potter with his right ankle bare.

Instantly, Lucius charges forth yelling, "You've lost me my servant!"

Draco was trying _very_ hard not to run towards them and bite off his father's hand. He felt his control slipping, and he felt his wolf ready to attack, but just in time, Dobby stepped in between them.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" He yelled, before he blasted Lucius backward, landing in a crumpled heap, when he rose from the ground, he stared with a murderous look at Harry.

"Mark my words, Harry Potter. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." He spat and stormed off.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?" Dobby asked Potter.

"Just promise me something," Potter said. Draco was supposed to run towards Dumbledore's office, or his father but instead he was curious as to what Potter wanted from Dobby.

"Anything, sir," Dobby said.

"Never try to save my life again," Potter said sternly.

On which, Dobby grinned and snapped his fingers only to vanish right before Potters' eyes.

Draco saw Potter walking away, but he stopped a moment and sniffed the air. 'Oh please, I beg you, don't let the wind be towards Potter.' Draco thought, and lucky for him it wasn't.

When Draco didn't see any traces of Potter he sighed and realized he was smiling.

* * *

When Draco was back in the Great Hall, he noticed that everyone was excited and happy. 'Well, everybody except the Slytherin table.' Draco thought, sitting in his usual place on the table. He looked at all the victims that were back to normal, looking for the reassurance that the Mudblooded-werewolf was okay. Not seeing her, he strangely began to worry that she didn't make it, but that thought was stopped when he smelled the same old smell of toothpaste walking in the room. Of course, she immediately ran towards Potter and Weasley.

McGonagall tapped her goblet and Dumbledore stood up. 'There it comes, the speech of another victory of the _amazing_ Harry Potter.' Draco tried to make the thought seem hateful and convincing, but even he didn't believe it for a tiny bit.

"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to professor Sprout and madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified," Dumbledore said on which everyone applauds. "Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled." Everyone cheered, well everyone save for Hermione, who was pouting.

At the rear of the Hall, the great doors opened. Draco looked at who _dared_ to withhold Dumbledore's speech. And he saw the giant whose name…he had forgot.

He entered. Stopped. Looked around. Noticing the room fell silent with all eyes upon him. He glanced around. Nervous and embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol." The giant said. 'Errol? Wasn't that the Weasleys' owl?

He looked at all of the faces staring at him. He turned to Potter.

"I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't for you, Harry... you and Ron... and Hermione... Well, I jus' want to say... Thanks." The giant said.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid," Potter said.

'Hagrid, right!'

* * *

When Draco was on the train, back towards Hogsmeade station he found himself thinking, 'Why was I smiling? Of course, I was happy for Dobby and stuff, but it felt more than that… It's also kinda strange I wanted to bite my fathers' arm off. I mean, I never experienced that, and I've seen him do more awful things then trying to claw out Potters' eyes. There is really something wrong with me.'

For the rest of the journey, Draco only felt more anxious, and he made the decision to ask his mother about it. (leaving Potter out of it all of course).

* * *

It was night at the Malfoy mansion when Draco came down the staircase, walking towards his mother who was sitting on a couch by the fireplace, reading.

"Mother?" Draco asked carefully, not wanting to disturb her.

"Yes dear." She answered, still reading in her book.

"I-ehm need to talk with you about something," Draco said, feeling nervous.

Which was strange, since he didn't do anything wrong.

"Mhm." She answered, still not looking at him.

"I-I, I wanted to…ehm… what I mean is…" Draco didn't really know what it was he was struggling with, or how to even ask for help about the matter, or any matter at that.

"Well, come on, spit it out sweetheart."

"I'm… having these… _strange_ feelings creeping up on me and…ehm… I don't know what to do." Draco said, and that was enough for his mother to tear her eyes off of her book, looking straight at Draco. And who could blame her, Draco _never_ asked for help on those matters, he could clearly see the excitement in her eyes.

"Oh! But of course, sweety, come on sit down!" Draco sat beside her on the couch thinking about how to approach this. Narcissa, seeing her son was having trouble on how to explain his issue, came to his rescue.

"Ehm, what kind of feelings do you have? Describe them to me." She said. It still wasn't exactly the easiest question, and it was still hard to explain, but he found at least one thing he could say.

"Well, I'm very protective of this person, I don't really understand why though..." But before his mother could say her opinion, the words just flowed out of Draco's mouth like a river.

"And some actions of this person make me so sad I want to cry myself to sleep- 'Like when he rejected my friendship and treated me like a dick and still does. -But other actions make me so happy that I'm feeling really weird on the inside and that I smile without any real reason. 'Because, Dobby's freedom is really not such good reason, at least not good enough.' I look into their eyes and I swear I could just drown in them, I'm also anxious and sometimes jealous and-and it's driving me nuts!"

His mother sat there, listening and making the words sink in. She looked at her son with even more excitement then that she had when he told her he needed help with his feeling just a few seconds Draco already thought that _that_ was a lot.

"Draco my dear, who is this _person_?" She said.

"Ehm… no one." Draco answered, not comfortable with lying to his mother, who looked at him with a look that made Draco want to shrink in himself, the look that said, " _Draco, are you lying to me_?" with obvious sarcasm.

"I mean what does it matter anyways," Draco said, trying his best not to spill anything.

"Well, it matters a great deal, my dear. Especially since you seem to be in love with this person." Narcissa said, matter of factly.

…

"What?" Draco said feeling even more confused than he already was.

"You're. In. Love." She said again.

…

Draco burst into laughter. "Hahaa, haha, pff, haha!"But his mother didn't laugh, when Draco noticed this he stopped immediately.

"…Wait…you really think I…am in love?" Draco said hoping his mother was joking, that she was playing a prank on him or something like that. But the only thing his mother did was showing her excitement again.

'Please, no, no, NO!' Draco thought, but he realized that she was right because when someone tried to explain to Draco what love was, and what being in love meant, they'd always answer things that were similar to Draco's issue. And when he thought about it, about how hard his heart would speed up when he was near Potter or when he was thinking about Potter. It all seemed to fit… and Draco felt more lonely then he'd ever been.

'I can't even have normal friends let alone a lover, plus Potter didn't even give me a chance to be friends with me. If I ever told him how I feel he would surely embarrass me in front of the whole school.' He was so overwhelmed by his thoughts he didn't notice that his mother was talking about how she first fell in love and her feelings then.

Draco stood up, walking towards the staircase but was stopped by the tender voice of his mother.

"Draco, are you alright?"

She asked worriedly. Draco only managed to say,"…Could you not tell father about this mother…please." He didn't wait for his mothers' answer, before he ran up the staircase to his room ready to cry himself to sleep, like he said moments ago.

* * *

 **Hey :D**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Yeah little sad, but still.**

 **Thanks for reading and next chapter we'll continue...**


	15. Yeah? Try me

**Yeah? try me.**

* * *

The school year was over, and Harry couldn't wait until it started again. He wanted to see his friends again, he wanted to know more about the new subjects that were promised, he wanted to drink blood without anyone looking at him with disgust, (sure, it was not as if he never had that look before from the Dudleys, but couldn't he just eat in peace!)

But what he wanted the most, was talking to Dumbledore. He found himself thinking about the words the wise man said, especially when he said that Voldemort had put a bit of himself in Harry. It was as if he wasn't telling Harry everything, and Harry wanted to know why.

The rest of the "vacation" was spent with him being belittled, scolded and ordered.

"Clean this idiot!" and "Clean that, you dirty monster!"

But even though the cruel words never stopped they did become less, probably because uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia noticed that Harry was becoming stronger as the days went by. He wasn't that weak, skinny orphan anymore, after at least two years of being fed human blood (or whatever blood it was), he became a much healthier and happier child.

Not that they cared though, they were just afraid Harry was going to rip their heads off when he got the chance. Of course, Harry would never do that, he wasn't a mindless beast. But just to be sure, they didn't try to cross Harry too much.

'Come on Harry, hang on a little longer, and you'll be in Hogwarts in no time.' Harry encouraged himself. He was sitting in his room well dressed, or at least with the clothing, the Dursleys gave him. Dreading the moment he needed to come down, open the door and welcome uncle Vernons' horrible sister, Marge. He was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Harry! Open the door!" Petunia ordered. Harry did as he was told, knowing that if he didn't act on his best he wouldn't get the signature uncle Vernon needed to give for sure.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a wet umbrella that was shoved in his hands and a small dog that was running towards the living room, with Marge walking beside it. 'Dinner hasn't been even started yet and I already feel like I'm gonna throw up.' Harry thought. They'd already decided that Harry was going to eat normal food tonight as if the night wasn't going to be awful already!

Vernon was taking his coat off when Harry said, "Uncle Vernon, I need you to sign this form.

"What is it," Vernon said not even looking at Harry.

"Nothing. School stuff." Harry said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Later perhaps, if you behave," Vernon said, walking towards the living room with Harry following.

"I will if she does," Harry said, knowing that that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, you're still here are you?" Marge said with disappointment in her tone.

'And here we go.'

"Yes," Harry said, irritated already.

"Don't say yes in that ungrateful way. Damn good of my brother to keep you. He'd been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep, Vernon." Marge said before she gave her attention to Dudley. 'An orphanage would give me more love than by any of you!'

Harry wanted to yell but he held himself back, 'It's just one night, you can do this.'

* * *

"You wanna try a little drop of brandy? A little drop of brandy-brandy windy-wandy for Rippy-pippy-pooh?" Marge said letting her dog drink from her wine glass. Harry was looking at the scene before him, not able to stop the smirk that was painted on his face. Because, really, that was just disgusting.

"What are you smirking at?" She said as she turned her attention to Harry. On which Harry just shrugged, not saying anything that could get him into trouble. Because when he thought about it he had seen Filch doing the same with his cat. And he thought about what a great couple they could be.

"Where did you send the boy, Vernon?" Marge asked.

"St. Brutus'. It's a fine institution for hopeless cases." Vernon answered.

"Do they use a cane at St. Brutus', boy?" Marge asked, snapping her attention back to Harry again.

Harry looked at her with a disbelieving face and then looking over at Vernon who encouraged him to say yes.

'Serious, what's wrong with this family.'

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I've been beaten loads of times." Harry answered while nodding. If she wasn't so stupid she'd know the sarcasm in his voice.

"Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby...wishy-washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it." She said and turned to Vernon while Harry was turned around smirking. Recalling him and Ron being stuck in the whomping willow.

"You mustn't blame yourself about how this one turned out. It's all to do with blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?" Harry heard Marge say. When he heard Marge talking about his father Harry's smirk disappeared, knowing where this was heading.

"Nothing. He didn't work. He was unemployed." Petunia answered.

"And a drunk too, no doubt?" Marge said, on which Harry snapped, "That's a lie."

"What did you say?" Marge said as if she was surprised by Harry's contradiction.

Harry turned around and yelled, " My dad wasn't a drunk!" On which his aunt dropped her wine glass, obviously shocked.

"Don't worry. Don't fuss, Petunia. I have a very firm grip." Marge said trying to get herself together.

"I think it's time you went to bed," Vernon ordered Harry, but Marge interfered. "Quiet, Vernon. You, clean it up." She said snapping her fingers like Harry was her butler.

"Actually, it's nothing to do with the father. It's all to do with the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If something's wrong with the bitch, then something's wrong with the pup." Marge went on.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Harry yelled with so much power he could scare the devil himself. Harry was seeing red, fist clenched by his side, trying to control himself.

When his aunt pointed a finger at him trying to make herself look bigger, Harry snapped. He ran towards her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up from the ground.

She could see his eyes were turned completely black, and she was scared shitless.

Harry, however, didn't care. He threw her into the air, not caring where or how far she landed but with his vampire hearing he heard her landing in a lake or pool. Harry was ready to run towards it and rip her head off. He stopped himself in that moment remembering Dumbledore's words, _"_ _It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's our choices."_

 _As_ Harry slowly calmed down, his eyes turned back to their original color. He looked over at the Dursleys', Vernon and Petunia were dashing towards the direction Marge was thrown and Dudley was on the ground, fainted.

Harry ran upstairs to pack his trunk because even though he cooled down, he was still furious. Walking back down the staircase, he was stopped by Vernon shouting at him.

"YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU BRING HER BACK NOW!"

But Harry heard in his tone he was still fearful of Harry. And Harry was still, _very_ angry.

"No. She deserved what she got." Harry said.

"ARG!" Vernon yelled and was ready to attack Harry, but Harry grabbed his dagger and held it before him.

Vernon backed off saying, "You're not allowed to use your powers outside school."

"Yeah? Try me." Harry threatened. Harry wouldn't do it, of course, he had calmed down enough to think rationally, he didn't want to hurt anybody but he was right in one thing, she deserved it.

"They won't let you back now. You've nowhere to go." Vernon said.

"I don't care. Anywhere is better than here." Harry said and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said starting his speech. "Now, I'd like to say a few words...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor." The man that had scared the dementor away from Harry and gave him a piece of chocolate stood up.

"Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione said.

"Potter." Harry heard somebody say from behind. And Harry knew that prattish, arrogant voice.

"Potter."

Harry turned around, annoyed to see the one and only Draco Malfoy. The guy he despised the most! The guy, whose family treated Dobby like a slave, the guy who couldn't stop irritating Harry for a whole year, the guy, whose body had grown over the past few weeks, the guy, whose hair always looked perfect, didn't matter what you'd do with it, the guy, whose silver eyes you could find yourself staring at for hours. The guy-

'Dammit.'

"Is it true you fainted?" Malfoy asked him, sounding concerned. But Harry had obviously mistaken that, because not even a second later the guy next to him pretended to faint which made Malfoy say, "I mean, you actually fainted?" in a mocking voice.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said and turned Harry around.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it," Hermione said.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs." Dumbledore went on. "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." On which Hagrid stood up, smile plastered on his face and everyone clapping for him.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, _happiness_ can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."

* * *

When everyone was going back to their dorms, Harry followed Dumbledore into the corridor.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry yelled while running towards him. Dumbledore turned around.

"Yes Harry, can I help you with something?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think you can. I've been thinking these past few weeks about what you said and all, and I can't help but wonder what you're not telling me everything." Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes widening. "I don't know what you're talking about my boy."

Harry frowned not understanding what Dumbledore tried to hide. "I think you do, and I'd like you to tell me what it is."

Dumbledore looked around him, seeing that there was nobody there. "Come, Harry, we'll talk about this in my office.

* * *

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." The three-eyed woman said and walked into her little table.

"Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you. What do you see? The truth lies buried, like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond…" Trelawney said walking around the classroom.

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione said, scaring Ron and Harry.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all this time." Hermione said and turned her attention back to the professor.

"You, boy...Is your grandmother quite well?" Trelawney asked Neville.

"I think so." He answered unsurely.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." Trelawney said and took the cup out of Neville's hand and looked in it. "Pity."

Neville looked back into the cup with wide eyes.

"Broaden your minds, hmm." She went on looking over at Ron she said, "Wooho, your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are."

"Sure," Ron said, not knowing in which eye he should look.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." She said.

"Oh, yeah, umm, well, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering. And that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So...you're going to suffer,

but you're gonna be happy about it." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Give me the cup," Trelawney said taking the cup from Ron, looking horrified. "Oh, my dear boy. My dear...you have… the Grimm."

'Heh?'

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Harry heard somebody say.

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grimm."

"Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen...of death."

Harry looked into his cup, but even though the professor said it was a dog…

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

It was time to go back to school, but Draco didn't really feel so happy about it, knowing he was about to see the boy he had been depressed over the whole vacation.

And right when the train was almost at Hogwarts it suddenly stopped. The lights flickered off and the whole train was cold. He was relieved when it didn't take long for the train to start moving again and the lights were back on, but the cold chill was still there.

When he heard from Longbottom that Potter'd fainted, he was immensely worried so he couldn't stop himself when he was sitting right behind him and asked for Potters' attention while Dumbledore was giving his speech. But when a classmate fake fainted Draco remembered whom he was surrounded with, knowing that they would tell everyone they knew that Draco _Malfoy_ was concerned about Harry Potter.

Knowing this, he just did what he could do best. Being an asshole.

'Why do I need to take this class again?' Draco thought seeing professor Trelawney walking through the class talking about teacups and broadening their minds. 'I'm a werewolf, I don't care about this.'

When Trelawney was done freaking out about Potters' teacup she turned her attention towards the other students.

"Draco, I really don't understand what this is supposed to be, I mean there is nothing in this book that tells me anything about it." Draco's partner said frowning into the teacup.

'Okay… what was his name again?'

"What is it dear?" Trelawney asked walking over to them. Draco just continued scribbling in his workbook.

"I don't know what this means." The guy asked the professor.

She looked into the teacup, also frowning. "Dear, I've never seen this one before…" She said in wonder.

Draco was curious now, and he took the cup and stared into it. But the only thing he saw was a bat.

* * *

 **Hello :D**

 **I don't know if Draco even did divination, but that doesn't matter here.**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, liking this story.**

 **And thank you _FigsVsNewton_ for your review and I need to warn you that there will be more of that :( BUT don't worry it's gonna be a happy ending for sure! **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! :p**


	16. Riddikulus

**Riddikulus**

* * *

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me." Professor Hagrid said, and Draco couldn't help but see that the giant was very nervous.

They followed their new "Care of magical creatures" professor into the woods, and Draco felt himself relaxing. The woods were comforting, especially when Draco needed to be in almost every class with Potter. Which was frustrating as hell.

"Right, you lot." Hagrid said, "Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49."

Draco looked at the strange book he'd tried to open when he was in Malfoy manner… let's just say the elves weren't happy with their additional cleaning.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked with his usual prattish tone. And Draco knew he was a prat so he wasn't really insulting himself…right? "Just stroke the spine of course," Hagrid said like it was obvious. Draco stroke the spine and heard the happy sound the book made. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all.' he looked over at Neville seeing him struggle with his book, and Draco couldn't help but say something. "Longbottom, didn't you hear the professor? You're supposed to stroke the spine first." Draco said trying to sound helpful instead of a huge dick… mission failed. But it didn't stop Neville's good manners. "Oh, right, thanks Draco," Longbottom said in a nonchalant tone, not noticing that everyone, Gryffindor, and Slytherin alike, were staring at him. When he finally did notice he tried to shrink into himself.

"I think they're funny," Granger said looking at her book.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco said knowing the last part would rile up Potter.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter said.

And of course, Potter took the bait.

"Oow." Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and a couple of other Slytherins' said, Draco doing it just to make Potter angrier. Some people would say it was a stupid thing to make your crush hate you even more, but Draco not knowing how to get Potters' attention otherwise, finds it very entertaining.

Draco walked over to Potter noticing he was taller than him, he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Dementor! Dementor!" Draco screamed pointing behind Potter while faking a scared face.

Potter turned around almost instantly, then turned around to glare at Draco even more fiercely.

Draco was _so_ close to ducking his head and beg for forgiveness, knowing he'd gone too far. But instead, he just turned around walking back to his group of _'friends'._

"Just ignore him." Draco heard Granger say to Potter.

"Ehm. Tadada! Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid announced throwing a dead ferret towards the feathery beast. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Weasley said.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid said in a warning tone, but changing it to an excited one when he said, "Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" and turned around.

'Oh hell no.' Draco thought to himself while walking backwards like the rest of the class…well everyone except Potter.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." Hagrid said when he turned back around.

Draco put his hand on his mouth to try and hide the smile that Potters' obvious stupidity had made.

Potter looked at everyone like he was saying, "Seriously you guys." On which Weasley pushed him forward.

Draco was trying very hard not to laugh his lungs out at that.

"Come on now. Now...you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not... Well," Harry looked at Hagrid with a shocked expression. "We'll get to that later. Just make your bow."

Draco looked at Potter walking towards the hippogriff while Hagrid was giving him instructions.

"Make your bow…low."

The hippogriff seemed a little startled.

"Back off, Harry. Back off." Hagrid said, which made Draco only more nervous, he could already feel his claws trying to get out. When Potter stepped on a twig Draco heard the intake of Grangers' breath, but when he looked he only saw Granger and Weasley with red faces. Draco turned his attention back towards the scene in front of him noticing the hippogriff bow at Harry.

"Well done, Harry. Well done. Here, you big brute, you." Hagrid said throwing another dead ferret towards the hippogriff. "Right. I think you can go and pat him now."

Potter looked at him with a disbelieving face.

Draco pushed himself forward in the crowd, trying to look as if he hadn't had a care in the world, even though he was scared shitless that Potter would do something stupid and get himself killed, and even though he hated himself for it Draco wanted to be closer so when shit was about to go down, he could step in.

He took a bite off of his apple, Draco liked apples even though he'd always get strange looks. After all Draco was a carnivore, and of course, he liked his meat, but apples were his favorite snack.

"Go on. Don't be shy. Not so fast Harry. Nice and low. Let him come to you. Slowly…slowly…that's it… Yes! Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!" Hagrid said and started clapping. Potter was smiling at the hippogriff while petting it.

"I think he may let you ride him now," Hagrid said.

"What?" Potter said immediately whipping the smile off his face.

"Come on."

"Hey, hey, hey! Hagrid!"

"Put you over here, just behind the wing joint. Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won't thank you for that."

* * *

Draco felt so stupid.

He was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. After Potter made his magical ride, Draco felt somehow jealous and felt the need to walk towards the hippogriff with zero respect.

'Seriously, how stupid can I be.'

Draco was already happy that it had only been a scratch but not many were as lucky as him. And even if it was more than that Draco's healing would've taken care of it.

When Lucius stormed in the hospital wing, Draco only felt himself shrink further. His father was, of course, talking about Dumbledore's incapacity and that he was going to make sure the giant was fired and about how he'd make sure the hippogriff would be slaughtered.

And he only felt worse.

Thursday Draco could go back to his lessons. It was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts, one of Draco's favorites.

He was shocked however when he walked into the classroom seeing everyone standing before a shacking closet.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess...as to what is inside?" Lupin asked.

"That's a boggart, that is." Someone said, and Draco's hands started sweating, he already had an idea where this was going.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin continued.

"No one knows," Granger said.

'Where did she come from?!' Draco thought.

"When did she get here?" Weasley said out loud.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so-

Hermione continued but got cut off by Lupin.

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes...Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please."

'Oh, no.' Draco thought, he really didn't want anybody to know his weaknesses especially not if that persons' name was Harry Potter.

"After me. Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The whole class shouted except Draco.

"Very good."

"A little louder and very clear. Listen; Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous," Draco said not able to stop himself.

"Very good. And I heard that mister Malfoy." Lupin said not even looking over at Draco.

Draco looked down cursing himself in his mind. Hoping the professor wouldn't let him go first.

"So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please?" Lupin said on which Draco breaths out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come on. Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

"Professor Snape." Draco heard Longbottom whisper.

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape," Longbottom said making the class laugh.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"I don't want it to turn into her, either," Longbottom said making the class laugh again.

"No, it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag-

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe... here's what I want you to do. Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes."

The last part Draco heard Lupin whispering to Longbottom.

"Can you do that? Yes. Wand at the ready. One, two, three." Lupin said opening the door only to find Snape walking towards Longbottom.

"Think, Neville, think."

"Riddikulus!" Longbottom said on which Snape's clothes change into that of an old lady.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!"

"Incredible! Okay...to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line. Form a line! I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny." Lupin said. Draco dashed towards the end of the line hoping the lesson would be over before he got a change.

"Next Ron! Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave! Wand at the ready, Ron."

Draco saw the boggart change into a giant spider.

"Riddikulus!" Weasley said and the spider was almost falling over when it found itself with its eight legs trapped in roller skates.

"Yes! You see? Very good, very good! Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Parvati! Next! Show us what you see."

A little girl with big ears and whiskers stepped forwards. The boggart changed into a giant snake.

"Keep your nerve. Steady."

"Riddikulus!" She said and the snake turned into a jack in a box.

"And next! Step up, step up! Wonderful, wonderful!"

Potter was next and the boggart changed into a dementor. Draco saw Harry freeze in fear, Draco immediately felt guilty for scaring Potter on Tuesday he didn't know it was this bad. Lupin immediately stepped in between Potter and the boggart. This time the boggart changed into '…a full moon? What's scary about that?' Draco thought.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin said and the moon changed into a balloon and flew back into the closet.

"Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the back of the class, that's the end of the lesson thank you."

Draco felt himself relax already running for the door but Lupins' voice made him freeze.

"Except for you mister Malfoy."

And not only Draco froze, a couple of students froze too.

"Wait. You're going to let Malfoy face the boggart? But sir I wanna see that!" Weasley said grinning.

Draco'd never wanted to rip his throat out more than now.

A couple of students were agreeing, clearly wanting to know what Draco feared the most. Probably to make fun of it later.

"No mister Weasley, go on," Lupin said.

"But sir-

"I said no. Maybe next lesson." Lupin said with a grin.

Weasley walked towards the exit with the other students, clearly happy with that.

And then they were alone. "Tell me mister Malfoy why you had the audacity to interrupt my lesson." Lupin started.

'Fuck'

Draco said nothing, not knowing what he should say and knowing that when he'd say something it'd probably come out like an insult.

"Very well." Lupin continued. "Then I guess you have no problem to step in front of the closet, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco was cursing his entire being, but even though he just wanted to run out of the classroom, he couldn't. Because Malfoy's don't back down.

So Draco stood before the rattling closet, with nervousness clearly written on his face.

* * *

 **Lupins' p.o.v**

"One, two, three," Lupin said and opened the closet.

But there was only silence.

No rattling closet.

No screams.

No monster walking out of the closet.

The only thing Lupin and Draco heard were…tears.

Draco froze, almost exactly like Harry did only a few seconds ago.

Lupin frowned, he clearly didn't understand what was happening. But Draco did.

When Lupin walked towards Draco trying to see what was in the closet he was shocked but he still didn't get it. The only thing Lupin saw was… a small boy, with light-blond hair, sitting with his knees to his chest, sobbing.

Lupin started to hear voices.

 _"_ _What is wrong with you! I just wanted to play!"_ A little girls voice said.

 _"_ _Ow! That hurt! Forget it I don't want to be scratched open by you, I'm going home."_ A little boy's voice said.

 _"_ _You're so mean!" "You're a monster." "You're a disgrace." "I hate you!" " That kid is so wild." "You don't need to say all those words!" "Don't cry that's pathetic." "I don't care what will happen I'm never going back to this house again." "Don't embarrass me."_

Lupin looked in horror, hearing all those words by all those people and still hadn't stopped, and if Lupin wasn't mistaken he heard Lucius Malfoy's voice in there too.

He saw Draco staring at the little crying boy in front of him.

 _"_ _I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."_ Was the last thing Lupin heard, instantly recognizing the voice. But he didn't say anything, Lupin was even more shocked when he saw Draco falling to the ground, starting to cry.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Draco was crying, his fear too much to handle especially after the last voice.

He knew his fear.

He'd feared it all of his life.

When he was small he feared it.

Now he fears it.

And he is even more scared to have it in the future.

Lupin probably thought he understood what Draco's fear was. But he didn't. Draco knew it looked like Draco feared about what people thought about him. But he didn't, he couldn't care less.

Draco knew that little boy, he remembered that day all too well.

It was the day he understood.

His fear wasn't being criticised or to disappoint his father.

The thing that frightened Draco the most was being alone.

* * *

 **Hey :p**

 **Just in time!**

 **I wanted to tell you guys that I probably won't update next week, it's gonna be a busy week sorry. :(**

 **Thanks for reading/favoriting/following this story! :D**


	17. HARRY POTTER!

**HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"Turn to page 394." Snape said standing in front of the class.

Harry was confused, he wasn't supposed to have his hateful potions master today.

"Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked politely.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching...at the present time."

Harry rolled his eyes hoping Snape hadn't caught it. 'Why do I even bother to be civil to him.'

"Turn to page 394," Snape repeated walking towards the back of the class behind the projector.

"Werewolves?" Ron said seeing what was on the page, and already seeing his grades dropping.

"But sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks." Hermione said, appearing out of thin air… again.

"Quiet," Snape said.

"When did she come in?! Did you see her come in?!" Ron asked Harry, thinking he was starting to go mad.

"Well since this is going to be easy, may I go?" Harry heard Malfoy say in an uninterested tone.

"EASY?!" Ron said.

"No mister Malfoy, you may not. Not even you know everything there is to know about your species." Snape said making Malfoy huff.

"Well now let's begin."

"But professor! Werewolves are the hardest subjects to understand, and not only that but the tests about them are even harder!" Ron whined.

"I said, mister Weasley, quiet!"

Ron slumped in his chair. Harry didn't understand why Ron was making such a big deal out of it, but then again what did Harry really know about werewolves. He knew that Malfoy, Hermione and some other people in school were werewolves. He knew that they used the forbidden forest around the full moon. He knew they were inhumanly strong maybe even stronger than vampires, at least on a full moon. But that was kinda it.

"Does anyone know why it is so dangerous to be around a werewolf on a full moon?" Snape asked.

Instantly Hermione put her hand up. And even if she wasn't a werewolf Harry was not shocked to see it.

"Anyone who isn't one himself? No one? How disappointing."

"Please, sir. With each full moon, a werewolf no longer remembers who they are… or at least when they're in the presence of another creature. He'd kill his best friend. Since the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind." Hermione answered.

On that moment Malfoy made a howling noise as to prove a point, turning the color of Hermione's eyes into yellow for a brief moment before she shook herself turning them back to their original hazelnut brown. She turned around glaring at Malfoy who was smirking at her.

Without him noticing it Harry's eyes turned into black, lucky for him nobody else noticed it either… well, everyone except Malfoy who turned pale on seeing Harry's stark black eyes. But Harry didn't notice that either, he was to busy being mesmerized by the howl that Draco made, it was just 'Wow' Harry didn't know Malfoy could make such a howl identic to that of a wolf.

Then Harry realized he was being stupid and wanted to facepalm himself because 'Of course he sounds like a wolf, he's a bloody werewolf.'

* * *

"It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Particularly you and Hermione, Harry. After all, it is a full moon tonight. Quick. Quick!" Hagrid said spurring them on to leave the hut.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT." Hermione cried. "I need to get out of here." She said and ran towards the forbidden forest.

"Hagrid. It'll be fine. It'll be okay." Harry tried to assure him.

"Go on, go on!" Hagrid whispered.

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it." Sirius said while looking over at Hogwarts.

"Well, I didn't think my dad would have wanted his best friends...to become killers. Besides, dead, the truth dies with him. Alive, you're free." Harry said happily.

"Turn me into a Flobberworm. Anything but the dementors! Ron! Haven't I been a good pet? You won't let them give me, to the dementors, will you? I was your rat!" Peter said, not bothering to hide that he was scarred as hell.

"I don't know if you know, Harry...but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather," Sirius said a bit awkwardly.

"I know," Harry answered.

"I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home-

But Sirius couldn't finish his sentence before Harry cut him off.

"What? Come and live with you?" He asked trying not to show how happy the thought of finally leaving his horrible aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon.

"It's just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to."

"Harry!" Ron yelled pointing towards the full moon that was starting to shine through the dark clouds. Harry and Sirius looked behind them when they saw it. Sirius immediately ran towards Lupin… who wasn't looking very well.

"Remus, my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?! You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here! This flesh is only flesh!" Sirius yelled to his friend.

Harry and Ron didn't know what the fuck was happening, but when they saw Peter trying to take Lupins' knife.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled, and the knife fell out of Peters' hand. Peter however only waved and turned back into a rat in sted of picking the knife back up.

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius yelled.

And then Lupin made a non-human voice and Harry finally understood what was happening. He'd seen such claws before, such yellow eyes.

"He's a werewolf!" Harry yelled to Ron.

"Run! Run!" Sirius yelled at us before he was thrown into the sky, but we couldn't move.

They heard the whimpering of the weird haired creature, but they were still too afraid to move… and there was also that thing with Rons' foot. And even though they were both scared they couldn't look away from the creature, it just looked so…unnatural. They hadn't expected that a werewolf looked like that, yes they had seen some pictures of werewolves but they never looked like that! They were more like, well, gigantic wolves.

And then Lupin howled, almost exactly like Malfoy but still somehow… different. It started to walk towards us fangs on display.

"Nice doggy, nice doggy!" Ron said with a wavering tone.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry felt a headage already starting to form. Trying to open his eyes he saw Hermione standing beside him in what looked like the hospital wing… 'Not again!'

But then everything came back to him, Sirius, Peter, werewolf Lupin, Dementors, the stag.

"I saw my dad." He said, not able to hide the smile that was plastered on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"He sent the dementors away. I saw him across the lake-

"Listen, Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute the dementors are gonna perform the Kiss."

"They're gonna kill him?" Harry asked in complete shock. 'No, no, no this can't be happening!' Harry started standing up looking for his glasses.

"No. It's worse. Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul." Hermione explained on which Dumbledore opened the doors of the hospital wing.

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them. They've got the wrong man!" Hermione said dashing towards Dumbledore.

"It's true sir. Sirius is innocent. Wait. How-"

"Ron told me."

"It's Scabbers who did it," Ron said. And only then Harry noticed his friend lying on the hospital bed with his leg plastered.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat. He was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl-

"The point is, we know the truth. Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger. But the word of three 13-year-old creatures will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true is meaningless to those

who have forgotten how to listen…" Dumbledore said squeezing Rons' foot on which he let out a couple of whimpers.

"…Mysterious thing, time. Powerful and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think. Oh, and by the way.

When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." Dumbledore said, confusing Harry and Ron… again.

'…Heh?'

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron said and Harry couldn't agree more.

"Sorry Ron, but the thing is; you can't walk. So you have to do this Harry." Hermione said while putting a necklace around Harry's neck.

"What? Hermione, what's happening?" Harry asked still very confused.

"That Harry is a time turner," Hermione said pointing towards the necklace. "You need to go back in time and save Sirius."

"A time turner? Those things are real… of course they're real, this is Hogwarts." Harry said sarcastically. "But even if I go back in time I'll probably just fuck it up, why can't you go with me?"

"Because, Harry, if I go with you and night falls I'll probably just bite your head off," Hermione explained taking the part with the hourglass in it and started to spin it.

'Oh yeah, full moon.' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

"Awooh!" Harry howled or at least tried to. And it freaking worked! But now Harry had another problem.

"Great now it's coming for me," Harry said and started running further into the forbidden forest.

Harry ran and ran knowing that if he stopped he wouldn't stand a chance against the two meter high werewolf. But of course right before Harry could hide behind the massive tree, he stumbled. Harry immediately crawled to the tree and looked for something to use as a weapon, but Harry already heard the footsteps so he turned around facing the werewolf who was standing on all fours.

Harry picked up a small branch, hoping it would be enough to defend himself but at the same time knowing it wouldn't stand a chance. The werewolf was standing 3/4 meters away from him, moving towards him.

Then Harry heard something different from his own loud pumping heart and the werewolves' growls, twigs snap. The werewolf seemed to notice too because even he felt silent looking towards some bushes behind Harry, ducking his head for something Harry didn't know.

Then he heard it, more growling but unlike Lupin who was now completely silent, this sounded more fierce, louder and above all… it sounded more as a wolf. And that's' when Harry saw it, it was walking towards Lupin. A gigantic white wolf with yellow eyes.

And Harry was even more confused, scarred and curious than before. The wolf growled at Lupin, who looked like he was shrinking. And then Harry thought about how no one could ever take Hermione's food, he ones saw Neville do it and saw how he'd shrink just like Lupin was doing right now under Hermione's cold stare.

Lupin was on this wolfs' territory!

The wolf showed his fangs and barked at Lupin, who was running away like a coward. That left Harry and the beautiful white wolf alone.

Harry froze in his place hoping the wolf hadn't noticed him yet, but then the wolf put his nose high in the air sniffing it and Harry knew he was doomed.

The wolf turned around, snarling at Harry. Harry tried to back up as much as he could but that didn't matter, the wolf had already started walking towards Harry. Still snarling, growling and showing his massive fangs that were covered with saliva and showing his tong. The wolfs' hair was standing right up and Harry could now feel the breath of the wolf on his face, leaving almost no space between them.

Harry looked inside the big yellow eyes of the beast, hoping it would show mercy. The wolf took another whiff, and strange as it was the wolf seemed to… frown. It closed its' mouth, hair was falling back into place and stopped growling. It was just looking at him seeming confused. The wolf stared intensely at Harry and Harry stared right back, heart rate starting to somehow calm down. Then Harry saw the wolfs' yellow coloured eyes change into a greyish/silverish colour, and Harry couldn't help but think he'd seen those eyes before.

"Hello," Harry said dryly.

At that moment Harry and the white wolf heard more twigs snap. Harry was afraid Lupin had turned around and came back but when he looked over at the bushes he saw a brown wolf coming out, the same length as the white wolf. The white wolf turned around and walked away from Harry and the brown wolf, leaving them alone.

But now the brown wolf was targeting him.

'Serious when is this going to end!'

Then, out of nowhere, the white wolf stood before him, as if he was trying to defend him. The brown wolf stopped growling and looked at the wolf and then at me. And then something seemed to click.

"H-Hermione?" Harry exclaimed. The brown wolf's ears stood up, and Harry felt himself relax a little. The whole situation was just…incredible! But if that wolf was Hermione, who was that wolf?

The white wolf turned around again and began sniffing Harry as if it was looking for injuries. And Harry just kept laughing looking at the wolf in amusement starting to pet it. The wolf only seemed to huff, looking Harry in the eye again. Harry's laughing slowed down, and then he finally recognized it.

"Wait. Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed frowning, hand still on its' head.

The wolf made a growl as to say, " _Potter_."

* * *

After the whole time travel thingy Harry, Hermione, Ron and some other students were standing in the Great Hall saying their goodbyes.

Harry was surprised when Hermione didn't give him one of her famous lectures on how dangerous it was to go into the forbidden forest on a full moon. She didn't even give him a stern look. It was as if she'd forgotten. Not that Harry was complaining.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Hermione said and gave Harry and Ron a hug.

"I-We're going to miss you too," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, me- Harry started before they heard the doors of the Great Hall open with a loud bang.

"HARRY POTTER!" Malfoy yelled as he stomped towards the trio. Ron and Hermione didn't know what was happening but they're ready to defend Harry if needed to be. And the only thing Harry thought was, 'O oh.'

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" Malfoy yelled, fury clear in his eyes.

"I-ehm I don't- Draco was coming closer and closer, so close that Harry needed to back down.

"DON'T YOU DARE, You know exactly why I'm here! You fucking know that you aren't supposed to be in the forbidden forest on a FULL MOON! Did you know what could go wrong if I wasn't there! Not only would Lupin break all your stupid vampire bones, but you'd also be eaten by Granger!"

Hermione and Ron turned their frowning faces towards Harry. Harry was still backing down and almost falling in the progress, while Malfoy was pointing at him with his body tense.

"You don't understand Malfoy, I was-

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! It's already stupid to walk into the forbidden forest without protection, but walking in it while there is a full moon?! This is absolutely preposterous! Don't you have any self-preservation! You're lucky I have so much self control!"

"Oh, so that's why you were wagging your tail when I was patting you!" Harry spat getting angry at Malfoy. Malfoy's face became red and the fury in his eyes calmed done a bit.

"You s-shut up!" Malfoy yelled. "It's not as if I was the one trembling with fear!"

"Erhm"

"I wasn't trembling with fear!"

"Guys."

"Neither was I wagging my tail!"

"GUYS!" Hermione yelled on which we both fell silent. "What are you all rambling about."

"Oh, nothing just that scar-head here was snooping on my territory last night!" Malfoy said.

"I wasn't _snooping_ around! I was hunted by a two-meter-high werewolf!"

"Pfft, calling someone who uses wolfsbane to handle their inner wolf a werewolf is just insulting," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean with 'hunted by a two-meter-high werewolf' and with 'being eaten by me'," Hermione said already staring Harry down. And then Harry realized what they'd said. … "What werewolf."

" **Harry**." Hermione gritted out and Harry knew he wasn't going to come out of this without a huge lecture. Ron in the meantime was enjoying the show, finally seeing someone else for once getting lectured by Hermione.

* * *

When Hermione was done embarrassing Harry like a good friend would do, Harry noticed Malfoy and him had made a crowd. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them, most of them in shock. But when it finally dawned to Harry why they were, Malfoy had already disappeared.

Leaving Harry puzzled as to why Malfoy would he even be worried about him.

* * *

 **Hello :D**

 **Sorry for the late update but I hope you liked it.  
Thank you guys for favoriting, following and of course reading this story! :)**

 **And _Newton_ if you're reading this, it's too bad you don't like this story hope you'll find what you're looking for.**


	18. Aaand he fucked up

**Aaand he fucked up**

* * *

It was a full moon so naturally, Draco was in the forbidden forest, walking around in his small territory. Every werewolf-student got one in the forbidden forest to avoid conflicts that could endanger other student's life when they were in their wolf form they could be very territorial.

That's why he was surprised to see a brown furred, female wolf sneaking around in his territory. When Draco growled at the intruder the other wolfs' eyes shot immediately up and she ducked her head right away and started whining. And even though Draco knew those eyes to be Grangers' it didn't mean she was safe.

When a werewolf was in their wolf form they could think just like their human form even when they were with other wolves even other creatures! But the point was that they could only do that when they were alone, with packmates or family, so the person they met had to be one of those or else the werewolf could only think with their wolf form.

Right now was one of those moments.

Draco's hair stood up and he showed his fangs, still growling at her. He walked over to her and stopped, noticing the sent of anxiousness and nervousness. The brown furred wolf was still ducking her head and whining, making herself look as submissively as she could.

Draco calmed down, knowing multiple reasons for her to be in that position but only one that could be implied on this situation. Draco stopped growling and displaying his fangs, knowing she didn't come here to steal his territory. Her territory was probably taken away from here by other wolfs and she only was trying to find another place to spend her full moon with. Draco looked at the scared and anxious brown furred wolf and decided that she could stay, so he turned around letting out a bark that meant she was good. But the walking away from her meant that that didn't mean she could stay by his side.

When Draco was far enough of her he could think normally again but only remembering a vague part of the interaction with the brown furred wolf. He did, however, knew that it was Granger.

'What a bunch of assholes to steal someone's territory, a girls' nonetheless!' Draco thought with a hint of anger while growling. 'I at least hope she will turn them in too the principle. I don't really want to share my space and something tells me that Granger doesn't really like to be alone.'

When Draco heard the sound of someone running through the woods, falling on Draco's territory while breathing very fast and hearing growling behind it, he shut off his mind again and started walking towards it.

When Draco entered the clearing he noticed the strange looking wolf walking in his territory and started growling at it, making it back away.

Draco knew the symptoms of a werewolf that used wolfsbane to control its' wolf side. Werewolves were known to use it when they were scared of it and wanting to suppress it, they were mostly bitten werewolves. his father had said that there couldn't be something more pathetic.

Draco only needed to show his fangs before the wolf started running away. Draco was satisfied with that but when he wanted to walk away from the clearing, a scent hit him. Draco put his nose in the air sniffing ones more, then he heard someone's heart beating furiously behind him.

Draco turned around noticing the raven-haired boy sitting with his back pressed against the trunk of the tree, eyes looking fearful. Draco walked towards the boy, hair standing upright again while growling and showing his fangs. The boys' eyes widened and he tried backing up against the tree some more. When Draco almost left no air between them he sniffed once more, he smelled how scared the boy was, he smelled like the sweat dripping off of him, he smelled like blood and he smelled like death. And that didn't exactly reassure Draco. But Draco also smelled something familiar; he smelled like the forest he and his family went to when he was little, he smelled like the fire of the fireplace he always sat next to when Holly told him a bedtime story, he smelled like the air after a heavy thunderstorm, he also smelled something spicy almost like the cinnamon cake his mother used to make for his birthday. The only word Draco could describe it as was… _home_.

When Draco looked into the boy's magnificent green orbs he could feel his mind working again, and he realized who the boy that was sitting right before him actually was. 'Potter?!' Draco thought panicked. 'What are you doing here?!'

And even though Draco knew Potter couldn't understand him, it didn't stop him from fussing over him like a mother hen.

'WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE ON A FULL MOON?! WHY WHERE YOU BEING FOLLOWED BY ANOTHER WEREWOLF?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IT IS IN THIS FOREST?! WHY IS IT THAT YOU'RE-

"Hello," Potter said looking at Draco with a frown on his face while his heartbeat calmed down a little.

That was when Draco noticed how close they were and Draco couldn't be more thankful that Potter couldn't see him blushing furiously underneath his fur.

When Draco heard twigs snap he looked around and saw Granger coming out of the bushes. Draco walked away, not wanting to spend any more time on this. When he already has passed a couple of trees Draco realized that what he'd just done was very stupid, so he ran back.

Upon noticing Granger growling and stalking closer to Potter Draco jumped before him protecting him from Granger. Granger looked at Draco and stopped growling immediately, her ears stood up however when Potter said; "H-Hermione?"

After that Draco could hear Potter laughing and turned around and began sniffing him, breathing in that delicious scent he was practically drooling over. And if it looked like Draco was looking for injuries it wouldn't hurt anybody.

When Potter started petting, Draco almost melted at the touch of the gentle hand on his head, he only managed a huff as protest. And looked into Potters' beautiful eyes again finding that they were becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

"Wait. _Malfoy_?" He heard Harry say, stopping his hand. Which didn't make Draco happy at all.

' _Potter._ '

* * *

Draco was _exhausted_ , and who could blame him? After a whole night of running and protecting he deserved a break. Lucky for him today was the day he could finally go home and didn't need to worry that Harry Potter was in any danger, or at least not in 'walking in a forest with all kinds of deathly creatures in it on a full moon' kind of danger. Who knew with Potter.

When Draco had walked back to his school and put on his clothes he immediately got to the Great Hall knowing that there was where Potter would say goodbye to his friends. When he got to the giant doors he couldn't keep his anger in control and opened them with a loud bang. And when he saw Potter looking as if nothing was wrong it only added more fuel to the fire.

"HARRY POTTER!" Draco yelled, noticing that all eyes were turned on him but not giving a shit about it, only looking at Potter. He needed to make clear to bloodsucking daredevil that he needed to stop being such an idiot.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Draco went on, walking fast towards him. While Potters' eyes widened and his heart beat quicker, not as bad as last night but it was still an indication of obvious fear.

"I-ehm I don't-

'That son of a…!' Draco thought, noticing how Potter was backing down and trying to hide his stupid stunt.

"DON'T YOU DARE, You know exactly why I'm here! You fucking know that you aren't supposed to be in the forbidden forest on a FULL MOON! Did you know what could go wrong if I wasn't there! Not only would Lupin break all your stupid vampire bones, but you'd also be eaten by Granger!" Draco spat, knowing this was going to get Grangers' attention and that if his shouting didn't work he would at least know Granger would give him the biggest lecture of all time.

"You don't understand Malfoy, I was-

'And he tries it again!'

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! It's already stupid to walk into the forbidden forest without protection, but walking in it while there is a full moon?! This is absolutely preposterous! Don't you have any self-preservation! You're lucky I have so much self-control!"

"Oh, so that's why you were wagging your tail when I was petting you!" Potter yelled back. And that made Draco's face heat up big time. He hadn't even done that, but it still made him blush furiously knowing he almost did. Because when Potter was petting him it just felt _so good_!

"You s-shut up!" Draco yelled but his anger had mostly succumbed and replaced it with embarrassment."It's not as if I was the one trembling with fear!" He shot back.

"Erhm"

"I wasn't trembling with fear!" Potter said defensively.

"Guys."

"Neither was I wagging my tail!"

"GUYS!" Granger yelled and he and Potter fell mute not wanting to anger her even more.

"What are you all rambling about."

"Oh, nothing just that scar-head here was snooping on my territory last night!" Draco said not caring he sounded like a prat, and even though she was too he didn't really mind it.

"I wasn't snooping around! I was hunted by a two-meter high werewolf!" Potter yelled at him on which Draco thought; 'Now that's just insulting!'

"Pfft, calling someone who uses wolfsbane to handle their inner wolf a werewolf is just insulting." Draco murmured, and when Granger started lecturing Potter it finally dawned at Draco that his father wouldn't be all to happy with him fussing over Potter and how strange it may have looked for Potter that he was acting so worried. So he left walking back to his dorm to pick up the stuff he'd already packed yesterday.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the train, looking out of the window of the empty compartment seeing trees and clouds flashing by when he heard a knock. He turned around to look who walked into his compartment only to see Granger sitting in the seat in front of him.

"Draco." She said with a serious expression on her face.

"Granger," Draco said not wanting to step out of line and say her first name.

"Listen, I'm still convinced you're a nasty, vile and cruel prat. And I've still not forgiven what you wanted to do to Buckbeak, and how you've treated me and my friends-

"Well thank you for all the compliments, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend my time alone please, thank you." Draco snapped and turned to look back out of the window. Normally he could take such criticism but after all that had happened last night, it hurt.

Granger looked a little shocked but shook herself out of it in no time.

"Please let me finish, but when you put Harry into place when he obviously did something utterly stupid knowing I'd probably forgotten I found it only right to thank you for that." She said and waited for Draco to answer but he said nothing, not wanting to let his feeling show. "And thank you for letting me into your territory last night after mine was taken." She whispered and bowed her head.

Draco wanted to say 'no problem', but he didn't want to give her hope that he'd help her with that every time since they couldn't be friends. Still, he wanted to bring that to her nicely.

"Well I hope you at least told Dumbledore about it, I do not want to spend every full moon with you just because you're scared of a few other werewolves."

Aaand he fucked up.

She stood back up, glaring at him and walked out of the compartment slamming the door. Draco facepalmed himself while saying; "that went just how I wanted." Sarcastically.

He turned around yet again and looked back out of the window, hearing the people next to him joking and laughing and just having a great time.

"We can't be friends, we can't be friends," Draco told himself.

* * *

 **Tada! :D**

 **There you go another chapter!**

 **Thank you for following/favoriting/reading this story!**

 **Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to delete some Horcruxes like; the locket, the Hufflepuff cup, the diadem, and Nagini. To make the story a bit more realistic for later.**

 **Next chapter is going to be Draco's p.o.v again.**


	19. Quidditch world cup

**Warning: smut**

* * *

 **Quidditch world cup**

* * *

It was intermission and Draco found himself in the men's room all alone, which was quite strange since there where more than a thousand men in the stadium tonight and since it was intermission you'd suspect that some drunk people would be lying on the floor after they'd tried to take a piss. Sure, there where more toilets in the stadium, but it was hard to believe that one of them could be emptie. Not that Draco was complaining, hey! Free privacy, why complain about that!

So Draco was peeing in all peace and quietness, until he heard the door of the entrance door open and shut. Draco couldn't see who was walking in, since he was in a stall (he wasn't really comfortable with doing his business when someone could just walk in, he preferred privacy, thank you very much). Draco could hear the footsteps of the other men in the room and since he'd already finished he stepped out of the stall, he was shocked however when he saw none other than Harry Potter standing right outside of the stall.

'You got to be kidding me.' Draco thought eyes widening and Draco could just feel his face getting as red as a tomato. 'Just my luck.'Of all the people Draco could stumble upon out of the thousands in the stadium it needed to be _Harry Potter_!

Couldn't he have a break?! He'd already been pining for him for so long and the stupid vampire needed to grow into an even hotter mess! Harry's wild raven hair had become longer over the summer, and he'd also become a bit taller (still not as tall as Draco, but still), his face had matured a bit with a _perfect_ jawline that could cut you when you touched it, and his eyes! Ooh, those perfect forest green eyes! Even though they hadn't changed at all Draco didn't care because he could never get bored of those magnificent eyes.

"Hello, Draco." Draco snapped himself out of the trance that Harry's eyes could so easily make. And now tried to focus on the words that Harry was speaking.

"What a coincidence that I meet you here," Harry said and Draco noticed there wasn't any venom in them nor any anger or irritation, Harry was staring at him and when Draco looked up to see his face, not like the embarrassing way he did before, he was surprised yet again that there wasn't a scowl or anything on his face, but that wasn't what surprised Draco so much, no, Harry was smiling at him.

"Y-yeah, ehm, w-well if you'll excuse me-

Draco stammered cursing himself for the lack of smoothness while starting to move towards the door not wanting to embarrass himself even more than that. But was stopped by Harry grabbing his arm and turning him around and making him face him again.

"And where do you think you're going?" Harry asked with a smirk his eyes shining with a hint of mischief. "I'd like to have a word with you."

Draco was more startled than anything else by Harry's touch, his mind told him to break free of the hold but his body wasn't listening. Draco could do anything; yelling at him to let take his dirty hands off of him, running away as fast as he could, he could shove him away, claw at him and probably some other awful things but Draco was curious and he tried hard not to let his voice falter.

"A-about what exactly, Potter," Draco said trying his best to sound uninterested but failing on it miserably. His palms sweaty, God he was nervous. He kept repeating the words; 'Malfoy's don't get nervous' but that didn't seem to work.

Harry's smirk only grew but Draco noticed the slightly nervous stance Harry's body created. "Please call me Harry. Look, Listen, I know we have started off on the wrong foot and I know you hate me and all but-

"I don't hate you," Draco interjected in a small voice, knowing that wasn't the case, like, at all! It was more like the complete opposite. What was Harry doing?

"Wait, you don't?!" Harry said his face looking in disbelief.

"…Not really." Draco whispered looking down at the dirty floor not meeting Harry's eyes.

"That's just... great!" Harry said, when Draco looked up again he still saw the big grin Harry had plastered on his face. "Ehrm, sorry back to the topic. You see Draco, after you, you know verbally kicked my ass I couldn't help but to think-"

OOH GOD, OH GOD Draco wasn't mentally prepared for this! He was probably going to humiliate him by saying how pathetic he acted or how nosy he was. He wouldn't be able to handle that! Not from his horrible crush! Draco squeezed his eyes shut trying to get ready for the harsh words that'd come.

"-how utterly adorable you were." Harry finished.

Draco opened his eyes. He really, **really** wasn't expecting that! Draco felt his face becoming even redder, his eyes widening. "W-what d-do you m-mean?" Draco asked uncertainly, and the stammering was back, yay! Draco noticed that exactly when he said those words out loud Harry's once nervous stance turned into something more confident.

"What I mean? Hmm, well kinda like how cute it was when you were scolding me and being so concerned." Harry said stepping closer to Draco, on which Draco took a step back.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" Draco said in a high confident tone but the stammering betrayed him, so Harry took another step towards Draco and Draco took another step back, pressing himself against the wall.

Harry's smile didn't waver and his eyes had the same look of mischief but now… with a spark of something, Draco couldn't identify. Harry placed his arms next to either side of Draco's head, up against the wall trapping Draco in between him and the smooth walls.

"Oh, but I think you do," Harry said his voice low and his face coming a little closer to Draco's.

Draco's breath hitched and his eyes widened. Was this really happening? Was he really not imagining things? Was _Harry Potter_ actually going to _kiss_ him?! Draco all but screamed like a typical girl inside his head. His heart was beating so fast now, he was surprised it hadn't already jumped out off his ribcage and was running a marathon.

But he couldn't stop the negative emotions pierce into his thoughts. What if this was all a sick joke, what if Draco was a horrible kisser and Harry didn't want any of that, what if Harry wasn't even going to kiss him and was weirded out by Draco's fast heartbeat or something like that, what if-

Draco's thoughts were stopped by the feel of cold, soft lips moving against his, his eyes fluttering closed. Draco calmed down instantly, the knowledge and feeling of Harry's lips on his made the world so much better. It was just so… _perfect_.

Harry's hands where cupping Draco's cheek, his body pressed firmly against him. Draco was in a complete blissful daze while Harry was kissing Draco's lips while Draco was eagerly meeting his. Draco felt an unknown tingling from his body and felt himself heat up when Harry intensified the pressure on their lips moving one of his hands onto Draco's hip. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip and Draco opened his mouth in surprise, but doing that only resulted into Harry sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth making Draco squeak. Draco had never felt so breathless and lightheaded in his life! Never expected a kiss could be like…that! Harry pulled himself back a little, the need for air was to much, he was looking into Draco's eyes. Draco whimpered shocking himself with the ridiculous sound he just made and opened his eyes noticing in the mirror right behind Harry that his eyes had turned entirely yellow and that his hands had slipped into Harry's messy raven hair, claws extended.

Draco took a sharp intake of breath, he was panicking now, why was his body acting so weird?! And why did he make these sounds?! Harry was probably weirded out by all of this. Draco thought, scared of meeting Harry's eyes but when he did he noticed the stark black ring around Harry's irises, he was stroking Draco's cheek lovingly and moved his mouth closer to Draco's ear and said; "I really think you do." And started kissing Draco's jawline bitting down a bit but not so much that it'd hurt or draw blood, nope hurting was far from it, Draco didn't now how to describe the feeling or why his body liked it so much. Draco gasped when Harry moved down Draco's neck to his collarbone, again bringing pressure with his teeth which made Draco shiver in a pleasant way he didn't understood.

And Draco really shouldn't be okay with this, he really shouldn't forget Harry was a vampire and that his food could be he himself. He should push Harry away or at least say something about it, but Draco didn't and he hoped for his life sake that Harry had a hell of a lot of control or would move away from the place.

Harry, the stubborn vampire that he was, kept his lips there while licking the pale soft skin and started moving the hand that cupped Draco's cheek sliding it across the rest of his body and stopped at Draco's arse. Squeezing it.

"Ah!" Draco moaned, shocking himself even more. But apparently made Harry only bolder. Pressing himself even harder against Draco, moving his body again and intensifying the burning heat in Draco's body.

"Ohh, ah, nmm, nh" Draco moaned with an occasional shudder pressing his claws into Harry's skin and probably breaking it but Harry didn't seem to mind nor care.

Draco felt something strange happening down his private parts which made Draco's anxiousness even worse. He needed to make Harry stop right now!

"H-Harry." Draco stammered but Harry didn't stop the moving of his body or his lips only growling a little which made Draco suppress another shiver.

"M-my b-b-body is, ah, a-acting strange." Draco continued hoping that Harry would stop with his amazing movements. But again, didn't.

"H-Harry you-u really need to stop."

But he still not stopped, instead he moved, even more, faster, harder and less precise. Which made Draco not only shiver and gasp but also made his moans louder.

"Ah! H-Harry! S-st-op Nh! It! T-there i-is Oh! Really s-someth-ing wrong!" Draco cried feeling the heat down below growing rapidly and Draco really felt scared.

Harry's kisses moved hungrily while biting down harder and harder. Draco felt his vision blur and his thoughts shut off. "H-Harry." He said as a last protest but he knew he really didn't want to stop this feeling and he felt so, so _close_.

Harry having ignored all other protests ignored this one with no problem. He rubbed his crotch against Draco's, panting against Draco's neck and collarbone.

The friction Harry created was unlike anything else, Draco could only hang on for dear life while panting himself. Moaning when he felt Harry's fangs against his neck.

Almost, _almost_.

When Harry's fangs bit down into Draco's skin, he cried out.

* * *

Draco's eyes shot open, still panting. When he sat up straight he noticed he hadn't fallen flat on the dirty floor of the men's room but was actually sitting in his expensive soft bed. He looked around frantically seeing the soft sun light fall into his bedroom and feeling all wet and sticky inside his pants. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and started to panic.

Yes, of course, he was disappointed that Harry- no Potter wasn't with him, kissing him, hugging him, telling him he loved him. All of that hadn't happened on the Quidditch world cup, he didn't even go to the men's room! But he dreamed of those things all the time, so he was kinda used to it.

But this, THIS was horrific! How could he dream such a thing? And not only that but his body, his body was defected, it had to be, why would there otherwise be white sticky substances in his boxers?! What would his father do if he found out about this?

Draco started to hyperventilate, not hearing the soft footsteps of Holly down the hall, or for that matter her opening Draco's door. Only when she said; "Master Draco, breakfast is ready" he looked up staring at her with eyes full of horror knowing she'd probably seen the state he was in.

To Draco's surprise and alarm, Holly blushed saying she would get his father, but before he could protest she'd already disappeared into thin air.

Draco felt his heartbeat sped up out of fear, Draco was expecting his father to walk inside with a look of outrage, or his father yelling at him that he was disinherited, or something like that. He didn't expect however that this was going to be his second most embarrassing talks with his father about the birds and the bees.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, I have never written any smut so I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

 **Thank you for reading/following/favoriting this story!**


	20. I'm not an owl!

**I'm not an owl!**

* * *

After Professor Dumbledore's speech about 'no students under the age of seventeen were allowed to enter the trimonster tournament' everyone started to eat. But Harry wasn't really hungry, he was thinking too much about Voldemort and stuff. He needed to talk to Dumbledore about this so they could figure out what to do next.

When Harry looked up from his plate seeing the Ravenclaw people enjoying their food when he spotted the girl he saw on the train; Cho Chang. He stared dreamily at her. Maybe he could finally find the courage and ask her out. But Harry's hopes weren't that high, yes he was a vampire and that was kinda cool but that wouldn't distract her from… well, Harry. It wasn't really good for you self-esteem that you were called names by your own family ever since you could walk. Why would such a beautiful kitsune ever want to be with a wild-haired, small, clumsy vampire.

He was startled when Ron bumped him with his elbow saying; "Harry, you alright mate?" This caught Hermione's attention, whose head immediately turned to them.

"N-nothing, there's nothing wrong," Harry said blushing furiously and looked back down at his plate. But it was too late, Hermione had already noticed Harry staring at something behind her, and when she looked she saw Cho. She huffed and turned back around, with one raised eyebrow and a lopsided smile on her face.

"Seriously Harry?" She said. While Harry refused to look up, finding his goblet of blood suddenly very interesting.

"What?" Ron asked clearly as oblivious as ever. Hermione signaled with her head to where Cho was sitting next to another girl with cat eyes.

"Ooh, so you're finally going to ask Cho out, huh," Ron said when he finally understood.

"Yeah, sure he will," Hermione said sarcastically and then Harry's head shot back up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said sounding a bit irritated. But she was already standing up.

"It's really remarkable Harry how less you know about your species." She said before skipping away. Harry was puzzled, but that was nothing new, especially if he just talked to Hermione.

Ron, however, seemed agitated, standing up and walking away muttering something like; "Going to sleep."

* * *

When the rest of the people walked out of the great hall Harry saw Dumbledore walking towards him, he probably had the same idea as Harry.

"Harry, do you mind to follow me to my office." He said on which Harry shook his head following his headmaster.

When the door was closed Dumbledore started talking; "Harry, I've already confided you with the knowledge about Voldemort's' use of Horcruxes, and I'm afraid that he's already beginning his plan to change back to his powerful form. Especially after what happened at the Quidditch world cup." Harry nodded, starting to feel sick.

"It's good that you've already destroyed the diary and that I found the ring but we still need to find a way to-

"Yes, professor." Harry cut him off not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

Dumbledore noticing Harry's distress said; "Well, it's a bit late now, isn't it? You should probably go back to your dorm and have a good night of sleep." He said with a kind smile.

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry asked in the silent common room. Well, at least he did want to talk to him. Ever since Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire Ron has been a real prick.

Harry noticed a newspaper with the headline;"THE CHAMPIONS ARE SELECTED". He already had a feeling of dread washing over him.

"Harry Potter aged 12, suspect entrant in the trimonster tournament. His eyes swimming with the ghosts of his-

He heard Rita say but had already crumpled up the newspaper and

threw it into the fire before he could hear more. The fire flared up a little, and a face appeared in it.

Harry's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"Sirius?! How-"

"I don't have much time Harry so let me get straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name into the goblet of fire?" Sirius said in a hasty tone.

"No!" Harry yelled quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

'If he's going to do this too, I swear I'll-

"Shh... I had to ask. Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort, but who was the third man in the room?"

"I dunno," Harry replied honestly.

"You didn't hear a name?" Sirius asked just to be sure.

"No. Umm… Voldemort was giving him a job to do. Something important." Harry said thinking back to what that thing was.

"What was that?"

"He wanted... me. I dunno why, but he was gonna use this man to get to me. I mean it was only a dream right?" Harry asked starting to get worried.

"Yes. It's just a dream. Look, Harry, the death eaters at the world cup, your name rising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore." Sirius warned him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a death eater. And no one, no one stops being a death eater. Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sent his OWN son to Azkaban."

'Wow.' Harry thought. 'That's rough.'

"Do you think one of them put my name in the goblet?"

"I haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet Harry but whoever did it is no friend to you. People die in this tournament."

'I'm the luckiest boy in this whole universe.' Harry thought sarcastically.

"I'm not ready for this Sirius."

"You don't have a choice," Sirius said. Harry wanted to talk a little more but he could hear footsteps coming towards him.

"Someone's coming!" Harry warned.

"Keep your friends close Harry."

And right then Ron entered the room, making Harry immediately annoyed. Couldn't he just have 5 minutes with his godfather?!

"Who you talking to?" Ron asked.

"Who says I was talking to anyone." He said with a clear tone of irritation and a scowl on his face, he still didn't understand why Ron just couldn't believe him, he was supposed to be his best friend!

"I heard voices," Ron said, with a sleepy tone.

"Maybe you're imagining things, wouldn't be the first time." Harry spat.

"You're probably just practicing for your next interview I expect." Ron spat back.

* * *

"Amazing. Amazing." Neville said while standing in the lake holding a jar with…seaweed or something slimy like that.

"Neville. You're doing it again." Harry said looking at Neville with amusement.

"Oh, right sorry."

Harry picked up the book that was lying with Neville's stuff.

"Magical water plants of the Highland Lochs?" Harry asked.

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." Neville said cheerfully. And waved when he saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walking towards them.

"We've already been through enough people why don't you just go and do it yourself? Ughh. What do you want me to say again?" Hermione whispered to Ron on which Ron whispers something back that Harry didn't really understand.

Hermione walked up to Harry. And said with a bit of struggling; "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid was looking for

you."

"Is that right? Well... what?" Harry said starting to get annoyed at Ron for using Hermione to tell him what he could just say, but frowned when he didn't really understand what she just said.

"Uhhh..." She said walking back to Ron and whispering to him.

"Dean was told by Parvati that... Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well, you can tell Ronald-

"I'm NOT an owl!" Hermione yelled.

* * *

Harry and Hagrid were walking through the forest.

"Did you bring your father's cloak like I asked you?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I brought the cloak," Harry said a bit confused. "Hagrid where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough. Pay attention this is important."

When Harry looked at Hagrid he noticed how nervous he was, and not only that…

"What's with the flower? Hagrid have you combed your hair?" Harry asked looking at the red flower.

This whole situation became even that much stranger.

"As a matter of fact, I have. You might like to try the same thing now and again."

Harry frowned but when he heard Madame Maxime calling out for Hagrid it all made sense, well not all of it but still.

"Hagrid?" Madame Maxime asked, she still hadn't seen them.

"Oh, the cloak. Put the cloak on." Hagrid said.

'Oh please don't tell me I'm here to ease Hagrids' nerves. Did I really just gave up my free night for this?!' Harry thought while putting on the cloak.

"Bonsoir Olympe," Hagrid said, and Harry was doing his best not to hold back his laugh.

"Oh, Hagrid. I thought you weren't coming, I thought perhaps... you had... forgotten

me." She said in a whimpering tone.

"Couldn't forget you, Olympe."

'Oh my god, this is even more unnerving than I thought.'

"What is it you want to show me? When we spoke earlier you sounded so exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came. Trust me."

Then Harry heard a loud roar, seeing the big dragon where it came from, Harry couldn't help but stand absolutely still in fright.

"Ahh, c'est Magnifique!" Madame Maxime said on which Harry thought; 'More like lethal.'

"Can we get closer?" She asked Hagrid but already started moving herself, Harry saw the opportunity and put off his cloak.

"Dragons?! That's the first task? You're joking." He asked in a panicked voice.

"Come on Harry. They're seriously misunderstood creatures." Hagrid said, and at that moment a huge flame fired up.

"Although, I have to admit that Horntail is a right nasty piece of work. Poor Ron nearly fainted just seeing him you know."

'Wait what?'

"Ron was here?"

"Oh sure. His brother Charlie helped bring him over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?"

"No, he didn't. He didn't tell me a thing." Harry said in an angry tone.

* * *

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked Cedric. Who was surrounded by his friends.

"Alright," Cedric said and walked with Harry.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us." Harry said because even though he hated those badges and how everyone was making fun of him that didn't mean that Cedric shouldn't be able to prepare for what was coming.

"Are you serious? And Fleur and Krum, do they...?"

"Yes."

"Right. Hey, listen, about the badges. I've asked them not to wear them." Cedric apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

When he saw Ron and Seamus walking along Harry approached them.

"You're a right foul git you know that?" Harry hissed at Ron.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Stay away from me."

"Fine."

When he walked back outside he heard Malfoy calling him out. It took him by surprise, so he turned his head. Malfoy hadn't even looked at Harry these first few weeks, Harry hoped it'd be a bit longer but that was clearly not an option anymore.

"Why so tense Potter?" Malfoy said sitting in a tree. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last FIVE."

Alright, now he was done. Harry already had a bad day, week, month, life but that was it. So he walked towards Malfoy, already feeling his eyes grow dark. He didn't notice Malfoy looking startled a moment or the little blush on his cheeks.

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry said walking away while trying to calm himself.

When he heard Mad-eye saying something to Malfoy and Malfoy yelp, he immediately turned around. Seeing Mad-eye lifting Malfoy and spinning him around at top speed.

"I'll teach you to attack when someone's back is turned," Mad-eye said still spinning Malfoy.

Harry felt confused, even though Malfoy was an irritating prat and an awful person, he wanted to defend him. To rip mad eye's arm off because he was causing Malfoy pain.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall said walking towards the scene.

"Teaching." Mad-eye summed up.

When McGonagall looked at what Mad-eye was spinning around she said in disbelieve; "Is that a student?!"

"Technically it's a ferret."

"Put him down right now!" McGonagall yelled on which he complied.

"My father will hear about this," Malfoy said sounding a bit dizzy, almost stumbling against the tree.

"Is that a threat!" Mad-eye yelled running towards him.

"Professor Moody-

"Is that a threat!" He repeated.

"Professor-

Malfoy ran away. While Mad-Eye shouted after him; "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor!" McGonagall shouted. "We never use our abilities as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you that." She said disapprovingly.

"He might've mentioned it," Mad-eye said.

"Well, you will do well to remember it."

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **My apologies if this chapter wasn't that great, I have been very tired this week thanks to the heat here. I hope next chapter will be better. :D**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/reading this chapter!**


	21. The music stopped

**The music stopped**

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry heard Ron say and turned his head towards the doorway. He'd just barely survived the first task with the Hungarian horntail and was praised by his fellow students. He was having a good time, he really didn't need Ron to make him all depressed again. But before he could do anything about it Fred said: "Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosey sods listening in.

Everyone backed away by this and made themselves look as if they weren't eavesdropping on them. Harry just ignored it and scowled at Ron.

"I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the goblet of fire." Ron said, his tone full of shame and apologies. But Harry stood his grounds. Yes almost everyone in the common room had been threatening Harry like trash and Harry still forgave him, but they weren't Ron. Ron was supposed to be his best friend, he was supposed to be on his side just like Hermione, but he wasn't.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough."

"Wasn't just me who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back."

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better." Harry said still scowling and looking Ron dead in the eye as if to say; "Don't put the blame on somebody else"

"At least I warned you about the dragons," Ron said shrugging.

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons." Harry said a bit confused.

"Oh no no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out." Ron said with a smile on his face as if it all made sense. And Harry felt part of the anger bleeding out, thanks to his puzzeling friend.

"Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental." Harry said shaking his head in fondness and trying not to smile at him but failing miserably.

"Yeah it is, isn't it. Suppose I was a bit distraught." Ron said, looking into the distance as if he was deep in thought about something, but shook himself awake when Hermione said with a relieved voice; "Boys."

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

'Why does professor Snape need to send me for this? Why can't he just ask another student?' Draco thought and sighed, frustrated. 'Why must I be so good at potions? If I wasn't, I wouldn't have finished early and he would've asked someone else to do it.' Here he was, searching for professor Mcgonagall and give her the piece of paper Snape told him to give her because it was _really_ important. As if he had nothing better to do.

He was scared shitless when he saw Potter being chased by a giant dragon of fifty ft. he was so relieved seeing him safe and sound. But not only that had happened, nope. After his father and him had 'The talk' Draco noticed, when he was back in Hogwarts, almost all the boys were talking about things like that, they probably talked about it last year too but Draco never really noticed or listened to them. And now he knew he really wasn't comfortable with talking about those things. When you lived in a school with all kinds of creatures there would be a lot of preferences, and Draco wasn't afraid of people knowing that he was in love with a guy nor was he afraid of telling his family. As a matter of fact, many friends of his father and mother where gay. No creature minded it especially if they were mates, there was nothing more sacred then that. Muggles were another story. No, Draco wasn't scared of that, but telling his parents that he was in love with none other then _Harry Potter_? Yep, they would freak out.

He turned another corner. Draco got more and more frustrated walking these couridors, he already checked her office and her classroom, he'd asked two ghosts where she could be and was now walking towards the assembly hall.

And not only that had happened after 'The talk' but he had also been avoiding Potter as if his life depended on it. When he found out what the dream really meant he couldn't look his father, mother, Holly or anyone else in the eye for weeks. Especially Potters' and when he did he couldn't help the blush that creeped on his face. And when he saw those black eyes he almost drooled. That night he found out where those 'privacy curtains' where used for.

'No, need to stop thinking about this.' Draco thought, turning the last corner before he stood before the big doors of the assembly hall. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the music that coming out of the room or professor McGonagall's' curses.

He opened the door and was shocked seeing the entire Gryffindor house 'trying' to dance, because really only Longbottom and the girls seemed to know what they were doing. The music stopped, everyone froze and turned their eyes to Draco. While Draco was just standing there feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Ah, good mister Malfoy, glad that you're here." Draco heard McGonagall say. "Come here." When Draco walked towards McGonagall he didn't show how uncomfortable he felt, surrounded by all those Gryffindors, he held his chin high and his back straight when he handed McGonagall the paper.

"Professor Snape told me to give you this," Draco said noticing some people with eyes full of hope that it was very important and that she had to cancel the lesson.

"Thank you, Draco." She said while reading the paper, Draco waited, hoping she would just send him away. When she was done reading it seemed like she wanted to, but stopped before she said anything, looking over at the other students and then back at Draco with a glint in her eyes, making him feel alarmed.

"As you can see, mister Draco, we were just practicing for the Yule ball. Just like you did with your fellow Slytherin students." McGonagall said with a hint of mischief. "And I heard from Professor Snape that you were the best."

Draco wasn't ashamed of this, of course, he was good at dancing, his parents sent him to dancing class before he could walk! And these Gryffindors where probably more humiliated by him seeing their attempt at dancing than anything else. But he didn't like where this was going.

"You see, I've gone a little stiff over the years so I can't show them how to properly dance," McGonagall said aaand Draco really didn't like where this was going.

"Hey!" Draco heard someone yell, probably offended.

"But maybe -" 'Oh no.' "-you can-" 'nope, nope, nope.' "-show them."

'Why me.' Draco thought miserably, wanting to run as fast as he could out of there.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall continued, ignoring Draco.

'And it just keeps getting better.'

"What?!" Draco heard Granger and Weasley yell at the same time. When he turned towards them he saw Granger in complete panic.

"Hush, mister Weasley you've had you're turn. Miss Granger come over here."

When Granger walked towards them, he saw her face almost begging professor McGonagall not to do this. Draco knew because he was doing the same, but McGonagall ignored them and said; "I want you all to pay attention to what mister Malfoy is doing and trying to do the same, understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." The boys said. "Well then, Mr. Filch," McGonagall said and the music started playing.

Draco put his hand on her waist and the other in her hand, while she put her hand on his shoulder while scowling. Draco didn't take it personally, knowing he'd been a complete arse towards her. Draco being an impeccable dancer, saw more then one mouth fall open and saw Granger's eyebrows shoot into her hairline. His steps where precise and graceful, he heard Grangers' intake of breath when he picked her up and spun her in the air before settling her back on the ground.

When he looked around he saw McGonagall face lit with joy and people trying to copy him. He accidentally smiled when he saw Potters' eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. But as soon it was on his face as fast it was off of it. Relieved when he noticed nobody saw him smile nor who he was smiling at.

Well, maybe not everybody.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

"This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron said depressed before Snape slapped Ron over the head and walked off.

"Well, us and Neville!" Ron whispered to Harry in a happier tone.

"But then again he can take himself," Harry said.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone," Hermione said making Ron gasp.

"Now I'm really depressed," Ron said and was handed a note from Fred. "GET A MOVE ON OR ALL THE GOOD ONES WILL HAVE GONE!" It said.

"Well Hermione, you're a girl," Ron said which earned an eye roll from her.

"Oh well spotted." She said. "Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad." Ron said.

'Idiot.'

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes."

Hermione spat and cleaned her desk before storming off.

"Bloody hell. She's lying right?" Ron said, his voice a bit panicky, which confused Harry.

"If you say so," Harry said.

"Look. We've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?" Ron asked.

"Agreed," Harry answered.

* * *

Harry and Ron were walking down the stairs into the hall. Harry was disappointed that Cho was asked already but was determined to make it a good night.

"Poor kid, bet she's alone in her room crying her eyes out," Ron said overly confident.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Hermione of course. Come on Harry, why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

"Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did."

"Because nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she weren't so bleeding proud."

"By the way who'd you get for us again?" Ron asked.

"The Parvati twins." Harry answered, and Ron gave him a look as to say 'Okay, but what are they again?' Harry sighed.

"They're Apsaras, Ron I already told you that."

"Yeah, but what are those."

"I don't know, some sort of nymphs."

* * *

"He's using you." Harry heard Ron say to Hermione.

"How dare you! Besides I can take care of myself." Hermione said clearly upset.

"Doubt it. He's way too old." Ron said, and Harry knew he needed to get there fast before a bomb would explode.

"What?! What?! That's what you think?!"

"Yeah, that is what I think."

"You know the solution then don't you."

"Go on."

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort."

"Well, that's completely off the point. Harry..." Ron said, his voice a tone higher.

Harry walked up pretending as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Where have you been?! Nevermind! Off to bed both of you." Hermione yelled, which frightened Harry. Hermione had never been so angry before. 'What did you do?' Harry thought walking towards him, and he could just see Ron shrinking into himself. But clearly wasn't done yet and said; "They get scary when they get older."

"Ron you spoil everything!" Harry heard Hermione yell.

* * *

Back in their bedroom, Harry started yelling; "Ron what the FUCK is going on with you?!"

Ron ducked his head in utter shame and sat down on his bed.

"First you're making fun of her that she would go alone to the ball and when you find out she does have a date and is having fun you need to ruin it for her?!"

Ron still said nothing.

"Seriously dude, what's going on?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ron yelled back.

"You've got no idea how confused I am, or how scared! I don't know why I'm being such a dick to you and Hermione! I didn't mean to ruin your night nor Hermione's! It just- it just happened." Ron said holding his head in his hands while his entire body was shaking.

Great. Now Harry felt bad. Harry took a deep breath and sat beside him patting his shoulder. "Come on, breathe in and breathe out," Harry said and Ron did breath in and out and became calmer. He looked back up.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ron said with so much shame and honesty.

"I know bud." Harry said. Ron took a deep breath.

"I-I have, I mean, It just so… strange. I don't know what's happening, well I have a suspicion but that can't be it, it just can't." Ron started and Harry let him go at his own pace. "Everytime I look at Hermione, I just feel something in my gut twisting but in a good way, especially when I saw her in that dress, or whenever I'm around her or when she's doing a spell for me that I just can't do. It's just so confusing." He said dreamy.

"Mhmm" Harry encouraged Ron, but already thought to know what this was about.

"But when she's like, talking to someone else, especially guy's that harmless twist in my gut turns lethal. And I just get so angry. So when I saw her with Krum-

Ron angrily said his name as if the guy nicked his food, but then stopped. Realization clear on his face.

"Fuck, I think I'm in love with Hermione."

* * *

 **Hello :D**

 **So I hope this chapter is better and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you _FigsVsNewton_ for your review, again sorry for the crappy chapter last time, and I'm happy that you liked those chapters!**

 **Thank you for reading/following/favoriting this story.**


	22. Trail

**Warning: Well I don't actually know if it's warning but there is going to be some violence.**

* * *

 **Trail**

* * *

"Oh my god! What do I do, what do I do?! Harry what should I do?! She would never want to date me! She's a genius and powerful and strong and… _gorgeous_ now I think about it! She would never want to be with an idiotic, weak, chess player?! And she's a werewolf Harry! Those are the highest ranked creatures in the world!" Ron rambled in utter panic that Harry would most likely laugh about if it was another situation. Then Ron shot a pointed look at Harry and began again. "Well, I mean right under you of course. And I'm just a plain, boring wizard! Even she can use magic better then me! She has claws and an amazing mind while I only have a simple wooden stick." He said before crashing his back on the bed, eyes towards the ceiling while making pathetic sounds.

"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that! You're not weak or stupid… okay, maybe when you thought I had willingly put my name in the cup BUT that doesn't matter. You've helped me in first year with that chess ability of yours, I couldn't have done without you, or that time with the spiders, or the troll and so many other things. You're maybe not so smart or good at magic but that hasn't stopped you, you are brave and Hermione nows that." Harry said fully convinced of what he just had said and hoped he'd also convinced his friend.

"Thank you Harry." Ron said and Harry smiled at his friend. "And about what you should do, I think you should- Harry wanted to say, _"I think you should just ask her out."_ But Ron didn't let him go any further and said. "You're right Harry," Ron started sounding a bit more optimistic, "I should just get over her. I should… distract myself. It's probably not that bad, how much I'm in love with her I mean. I should forget about her soon enough." Ron said standing back up while smiling. "Thank you Harry wouldn't have come up with it without you." He said and walked out of the room with a happy face.

Harry stood there gaping. Okay maybe Ron was right; He was an idiot.

* * *

The crowd was cheering, the music was playing. Harry looked at the hedges of the maze, feeling nervous just like with the other two tasks. And even if it didn't look so impressive something in Harry's gut told him that he should run as fast as he could away from there.

"Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-monster cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory..." Dumbledore started his speech and stopped for a moment to let everyone cheer before continuating. "and Mr Potter…" and again the crowd cheered. Harry saw Ron and Hermione in the crowd and couldn't help but smile. "tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum... followed by mrs. Delacour…The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she only need to use their flare gun. Contestants, gather round."

When Dumbledore finished his speech he turned around and started to speak to them.

"In the maze, you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way." He warned, and it didn't calm Harry at all.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves." Dumbledore yelled and turned back around to face the crowd. Harry went towards an opening, and hoped he could just get this over with without any casualties. "On the count of three... one-

* * *

Harry heard a scream and knew it was Fleur. He got worried and made a run towards it. He was lucky that he was a vampire, he wasn't as fast as a grown-up vampire but he was faster then the other contestants. Just like Krum was better in the water thanks to him being some sort of half shark, even though he didn't win.

When he turned another hedge he saw Krum but he didn't seem like his normal self so Harry hid inside the hedge. When Krum ran the other way Harry got even more worried than he already was because the scream came from where Krum just came out. When he turned another hedge he saw Fleur being swallowed into the undergrowth.

"Fleur? Fleur!" He yelled and started tucking on the branches but they didn't budge and she disappeared. Harry didn't care that he would use his only flare gun for her and aimed it right above him.

A heavy wind started blowing, and walls were closing in, so Harry ran while almost getting pulled in.

* * *

The wind started blowing again.

"Go. Take it, you saved me!" Cedric yelled to Harry, but Harry didn't care about that.

"Together, on three. One, two, three!" Harry yelled and when they both touched the cup, Harry felt himself get pulled into something, like with the shoe and the Quidditch world cup. And when he let go of the cup he noticed they weren't in the maze anymore… but they also weren't back in the arena. They where in some sort of Graveyard, and Harry couldn't help but feel something familiar about it together with a sense of dread.

"You ok?" Cedric asked still lying on the ground while Harry started to stand up.

"Yeah, you?" Harry asked, but instead of an answer Cedric asked curiously; "Where are we?"

"I've been here before." Harry said to himself, while the voice in his head got louder saying "RUN".

"It's a portkey. Harry the cup is a portkey." He said calm and impressed, not at all like what Harry was feeling.

"I've been here before in a dream." Harry said, and he remembered. He started freaking out. 'Please don't let the dream be real, please don't let the dream be real.'

And when he read the name on the tombstone he not only got worried for himself but also for Cedric.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. Now!" He said his voice commanding.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked, but before Harry could say more a door opened. The next thing Harry knew, his scar burned like never before. He shouted in pain almost falling to the ground. He knew that Wormtail was there and if the pain was any indication it meant Voldemort was the disgusting little creature that he was holding.

"What is it?" Cedric asked worried but still not listening.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry shouted one last time, Cedric needed to get to safety! They where getting nearer.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric demanded, picking up a stick so that if he needed to fight he had a weapon. It moved Harry that Cedric wouldn't leave him there, but he needed to get away before-

"Kill the spare." Harry heard Voldemort say. And Wormtail grabbed his crossbow, loading it but before Cedric could hide away Wormtail shot him in the eye.

"NO!" Harry shouted. "Cedric!" when he looked at Cedric he saw blood gushing out of his head as his last breath left him.

'No.' Harry thought. 'No, this can't be happening.'

Seeing Wormtail walking towards him, he tried to stand up and took a couple of steps back. But it was a trap, the statue grabbed him, holding him still. Harry panicked, he couldn't do anything. He looked over at Cedric taking a deep breath while trying to regain the courage his house was known for. He tried to use all of his strength and move the goddamn statue but it wouldn't bug.

"Do it, now!" Harry heared Voldemort say right before he was dumped into the cauldron. He walked over to the grave next to that of Voldemort stuck his hand in it and pulled out a bone.

"Bones of the father, unwillingly given." Wormtail said breaking the bone in half and dropping it into the cauldron.

Harry was watching in horror as Wormtail picked up a knife saying; "Flesh of the servent willingly sacrificed." And slashed of his right hand into the cauldron.

'WTF!'

"Blood of the enemy forcibly taken." Wormtail said smiling in a devilish way and walked over to Harry.

Harry tried to back away while Wormtail took out his knife and cut at Harry's arm. Harry cried out in pain while Wormtail kept smiling, he pulled out the knife and let drops of blood fall onto the knife. Turning his back to Harry and made the drops fall into the cauldron.

"The dark lord shall rise again," Wormtail said.

The pain Harry'd felt in his scar multiplied by a thousand spreading over his whole body. Harry watched in agony while the cauldron burst into flames and an even more disgusting looking creature came out of it. Dark clouds surrounded it, like a cloak.

"My wand Wormtail," Voldemort said his tone quiet but scary all the same.

Wormtail handed him the wand and bowed deeply.

'Sick bastard.' Harry thought, anger starting to replace the fear.

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said.

"Master. Thank you master." Wormtail said holding out his right arm, the one where the hand was cut off.

"The other arm Wormtail," Voldemort said. Wormtail looked concerned.

'Good.' Harry thought.

Voldemort stuck the wand onto Wormtail's arm. Harry heard thunder and looked up to see the sky changing into a skull with snakes coming out of it. The snakes landing on the graveyard with masks and pointy heads.

"Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." Voldemort said and started slashing angrily at the hooded figures, stopping at one.

"Not even you, Lucius." He said and slashed him as well.

When Harry saw Lucius his anger became even stronger. 'Malfoy!' He thought furiously. But when he looked at Lucius terror face it ebbed a little.

"My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Lucius said his tone full of fear.

"There were signs my friend, and more than whispers."

"I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Lucius said trying to sound conventual. But when Harry listened to his heartbeat… he frowned. Why was Lucius lying?

"I returned." Wormtail announced, and Harry tried not to roll his eyes at that. Voldemort turned around and stood next to him.

"Out of fear, not loyalty. Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months Wormtail." Voldemort said and with a swing of his wand gave Wormtail his hand back. Wormtail looked at it in awe.

"Thank you, master, thank you." He said.

"Oh, such a handsome boy." Voldemort said, with his food on Cedric's face. And Harry had enough of this game.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM." Harry said while struggling even more to get free, to get away, to bring Cedric's body back.

"Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now!" Voldemort said, and put his finger on Harry's head and Harry screamed.

"STOP." Harry heard Lucius yell and Voldemort turned towards him.

"What did you just say, Lucius? Should I remind you your place? Oh, I almost forgot, how is your wife Narcissa? Or your baby boy Draco?" Voldemort said, and Harry saw Lucius shrinking. "Oh, but I suppose he's not a baby anymore, should I pay him a visit?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Lucius said in a timid tone Harry didn't know Lucius possessed. Voldemort turned back towards him.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh Harry? Grab your dagger, Potter." He said while letting Harry go. Harry looked over at him, he knew he couldn't win this. It was too bad Cedric had left his spear in the maze, he could've deflected the arrow, now Harry was thinking about it. A sense of grief washed over him.

"I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First, we bow to each other." And Harry knew the man was crazy but this was just mad! "Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now, would he? I said bow!" Voldemort demanded and forced Harry to bow with his magic.

"That's better. And now... Crucio!"

Harry thought the pain of his scar was horrible but this… this was even more intense, scary and torturing than that. 'I can't breathe, I can't breathe!' Harry thought as his throat seemed to be strangled.

When it stopped Harry took a deep breath.

"Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up." Voldemort said and used his magic again to pull Harry to his feet.

When he got to his feet however he quickly ran behind a big stone trying to regain his breath while Voldemort was blabbering about.

He needed to think. How could he survive this? How could he win against HIM? He was scared, immensely so. But he thought about his friends, about his professors, about the Weasley family. He took one last breath. He knew the killing curse wouldn't spare him this time. He thought back to Hermione at the things she had said when he told his two best friends of the horecruxes. They'd tried to find a way but it all ended up the same that Harry would die with him until Hermione walked in one day and said: _"_ _Harry I think I've got an idea for the horecrux inside you."_

 _"_ _What you do?!" Harry had said._

 _"_ _Leave it up to Hermione to find the loophole!" Ron had said enthousiasticly. But frowned when she didn't seem to smile with them._

 _"_ _Well, it's just a theory. And I don't know if it'll work, it probably won't work." She had said._

 _"_ _That doesn't matter what have you found?!" Harry had said with the same enthousiams as Ron, he believed in her._

 _"_ _Well, we know that the killing curse can kill everything even something as powerful as a vampire like you're father." She stopped for a moment. "We also know that you can kill an adult vampire temporarily with anything other that a wooden stake. And this is only a big what if, but if Voldemort returns and tries to kill you maybe if you use your dagger…" She stopped again looking over at Ron who was glaring at her now. Harry was confused._

 _"_ _Yeah, but that's temporarly. I don't think that counts, plus Voldemort would know that and would just use the curse anyway." Harry had said._

 _"_ _You were right this is a stupid plan. How do we know Harry would still come back to life?!" Ron had said ignoring Harry._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Harry had said confused, hadn't Hermione just said he would?_

 _"…_ _It's known adult vampires can come back from that Harry… but we don't know if you can, you're still in the progress of becoming an adult vampire. And it hasn't been proved yet. So if you do that you could die for real." Ron had said._

 _"_ _Yes, but-_

 _"_ _No, Hermione it's too dangerous! Harry should just find a way to get out before that happens okay?"_

Harry took a step away from the stone and moved towards Voldemort.

"Have it your way." Harry had said, his tone even. He wasn't scared. He saw the cup lying a couple of feet away, but instead of running towards it he took out his dagger.

"Do nothing. He is mine to finish. He's mine!" Voldemort said. But then Harry moved the dagger towards his heart and stabbed himself. He saw Voldemort looking shocked right before his vision turned black, he noticed himself falling on the ground before taking one last breath.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Draco was sitting on the tribune, he'd already gotten worried when he saw the red firework in the air hoping it hadn't been Potter, and saw Granger probably thinking the same. He was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, they were cheering for Krum simply because they didn't want to cheer on a Hufflepuff or Potter. Draco had distanced himself from them a bit more this year, in first year they were kind of nice, but they were getting more dreadful by the year, not towards him of course but still.

When he saw the sky turning, and the maze falling apart he knew something was wrong.

He saw a blue light and people coming out of it, twenty or so, all in black and two who were dragged by others. The last one was a disgusting looking monster and the whole crowd grew silent. He felt the air had gone chill and was shocked when one of the bodies was thrown towards the crowd, he saw the lifeless looking body's face and froze in an instant. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who saw his face for he immediately heard Granger scream; "HARRY!"

"Harry Potter… is death!" The monster yelled. Draco felt as if he couldn't breath as if someone had just stabbed him. "By me, Lord Voldemort himself!"

Draco was clenching his fist trying to distract himself before he was going to get himself killed by attacking the guy. He'd heard the stories, hell, everyone had. That's probably why no one was moving.

"Harry Potter, is dead. From this day forth you put you're faith…in me." The guy said with a smile and started laughing hystericly. "Now is the time to declare yourself come forward and join us or die."

Nobody moved. That's when he recognized one of the black cloaked figures… his father.

The sadness was replaced by anger towards his father, how could he have let this happen? How could he have let Harry die? How could he have someone with the same age of his son DIE!

He was ready to grab his ax and just go on a rampage. But Dumbledore had woken up from his shock and was moving forward.

"You'll not harm any more of my students!" Dumbledore said.

Draco was still angry and out for murder but knew the old man was the only one who had a chance at winning against HIM. When he looked back towards Harry's lifeless body he frowned, the body was shaking and wriggling. Again he was not the only one that noticed and saw more than one head turning towards it.

When he looked over at Granger again he saw her smile and heard her say; "It worked." Before they heard an immensely, loud, roar that could even make the biggest giant pee their pants.

He turned back around to see Harry's eyes had opened, his back arched off the ground and his chest going up and down in a steady rhythm.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

He felt something, first it was like a tingle but soon enough Harry felt as if he was struck by lightning. He opened his eyes and couldn't stop the roar that came out of his throath.

He was dead.

And now back alive.

God, his life was strange.

He kept breathening in and out marveled by how easy it was. But when he tried to stand up he groaned.

"Yep, never doing that again." Harry said stretching his back as if he just woke up from a night of sleep. Then he noticed people staring at him with shock and awe, he saw Ron and Hermione smiling at him. But when he looked behind him, he saw Voldemort but this time he wasn't scared of him. His anger however came back full force.

He growled, shocking not only the crowd with it, but also himself. He didn't care though. He looked over at Dumbledore, seeing the professors' face full of concern. He probably already knew what Harry was going to ask of him, so Harry nodded. The man waved his wand and disappeared.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Voldemorth yelled in outrage. Harry turned back towards him, his eyes black and felt his fangs growing.

Voldemort's' face showed he finally understood. "You dirty blood sucker, I'll show you."

Harry growled again. He took a step forward not caring that Voldemort was pointing his wand at him, the curse leaving his lips, but when the green light was only a feet away from him did he move. And he moved fast.

He was facing Wormtail first, plunging his hand into his chest, gripping his heart and squeezing it to a pulp. Then he pulled his hand out along with the heart and saw Wormtail falling to the ground.

Harry didn't care, he was too far gone. Some other Death Eaters tried to outnumber him but he was to fast. He didn't kill any of them, he did hit them until they were unconscious.

More death eaters tried to hold him down, tried to kill or knock him out, but no one was successful.

Only when they stopped advancing on him did he stop hitting. He saw Voldemorts face lit up with anger before getting even paler than he already was. Trying to breathe but not being successful, trying to lift his wand and say "Avada Kedavra". But Harry was already in front of him strangeling his neck as he turned into dust.

* * *

The death eathers were being arrested, not a single one was fighting back; they were too scared that if they didn't cooperate that they would end up just like Wormtail.

The crowd cheered and clapped, people, trying to get of the stances and thank Harry for saving their lives.

But then Harry picked up the lifeless body of Cedric, and everyone was quiet again. Harry saw Cho and many others starting to cover their mouths and cry. Harry was trying his best not to cry but couldn't stop some of the tears that were dripping down his cheek.

Apparently, did Lord Voldemort not only try and ambush the event but he'd also let hunderds of death eaters attack Hogwarts. It was a good thing that professor Mcgonagall was there with other powerful creatures and that Dumbledore helped them right after he destroyed the ring that was lying in his office. But there was a lot of damage, so much so that Dumbledore had announced that it would take a whole year to repair the damages and that the next year would be postponed.

Fortunatly, the ministry hadn't arrested Harry for killing Wormtail or for having knocked a lot of death eaters into the hospital. They probably wanted to, not because they were sad for them but because they were scared of him and what he could do. They didn't though, especially when he was painted as the savior of the supernatural world!

But since he was a witness, he needed to come to court and help to decide about some death eaters fates.

Some would yell at him about him being a monster, or about their loyalty to Voldemort. Those were immediately sent to Azkaban.

It was hard for Harry, he just wanted to get this over with and mourn his lost friend.

When Lucius Malfoy was being convicted though, he paid attention. He absolutely hated the man. The man that had hurt Dobey, the man that had endangered Ginny, embarrassed the Weasley's and the man that had probably done far worse.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are accused of collaborating with Lord Voldemort, of mistreating a house elf, endangering a Hogwarts student, influencing school's board of Governors to dismiss Albus Dumbledore, etcetra." The judge said and went on talking about all kinds of legal things and crimes Harry wasn't interested in, he just wanted the judge to say; "Mister Malfoy you're voted guilty, you're penalty is a life time in Azkaban."

When the judge asked Harry to tell them what he'd witnessed however he looked over to the public seeing a woman with short blond/black hair crying while looking at Lucius, next to her he saw Draco. He was also looking at Lucius, he seemed angry and ashamed, but at the same time scared and worried. He'd saw the battle between the emotions the whole trail but saw that scared and worried were winning. He saw Draco starting to cry alongside his mother, and Harry had never seen him look so vulnerable.

His anger left him. It didn't matter what Lucius had done, everybody deserved an honest trail and Harry had seen how scared Lucius was in front of Voldemort, not only for himself but also for his wife and child.

"When I saw the face of Lucius Malfoy right after Voldemort had taken his mask of I wasn't that surprised." Harry began looking at the judge and the crowd. "I'm going to be honest here, I hate the man. I don't care about him, I prefer that he would rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life…" Harry heared Narcissa's cries becoming louder and saw some people smiling, he heared some people murmering in a happy tone about Lucius getting what he deserved. "But when I saw the mask desolve…I saw a man terrified." The room fell silent, some smiles crumbling, frowns beginning to form. "He told Voldemort about how loyal he was to him…but when I listened to his heartbeat the only thing I heard was a lie. When Voldemort…touched my head, my scar it hurt almost as bad as the crucio curse he'd done a moment later. He was enjoying himself when he watched me writhe in pain, but he removed his finger when he heared Lucius yelling at him to stop." Harry saw people covering their mouths, and saw Rita Skeeter writing it all down. "He-he yelled for him to stop. And when Voldemort focused his attention to Lucius, I can say with utmost convinction that he was threatening Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. And I can't say that this will justify all of his wrong doings, but I do think it justifies him working for Voldemort. He was after all only protecting his family." Harry ended. The crowd had gone wild and the judge was slamming his tiny hammer while shouting; "Silence! Silence!"

Harry looked at Draco, seeing the tear stained face looking back at him he was surprised when he not only saw gratefulness but also awe. Well, he wasn't really surprised, he'd just helped Draco's father out big time. Maybe even so big that he made it so Lucius had a couple less years in Azkaban.

No, he was surprised that Draco would show him that face, he'd never seen any other face on him that wasn't anger, emotionless or sad towards him. But when he saw him looking at him like that he couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **I'm a bit late, but it only by a couple of minutes.**

 **And it probably doesn't matter since this is my longest chapter till now :D**

 **Now I'm going to answer some questions of _Eliza1314,_ sorry if I'm not good at answering them.**

 **To answer you're first question, hunters are kind off like muggles but they are stronger, faster and have a higher stamina so they can hunt monsters. But I made it so that there now is peace between them. And I don't think I've said Voldemort was dosed by a love potion... I think. If I did well I just meant his mother had drugged his father with a love potion and out of it came baby Voldemort, kinda like the real story. And no, Hermione has not figured it out yet and she isn't going to for a long time. I understand you think that she should be able to find it in no time, in the real story I would say so too, but I've got a whole plan going on and... let's just say the information is very rare and hard to find, and she isn't exactly looking in the books that she should be looking in. For the classes part, I thought that I've mentioned that they could chose those classes. Hermione does it because she's interested in learning more about magic. And about what classes the other creatures take, I just think they have the same classes. I was planning on elaborating all of that but I'm kind off tired and lazy, sorry. But if you do want something like that just ask again and I'll try to explain. Hermione didn't say Harry couldn't date Cho, she just doesn't believe he's as smitten with her as he beliefs he is. Why that is, you'll find in later chapters. Draco calls Hermione a mud blood because he's a pure blooded werewolf, so that means he's born one. Hermione however was bitten, by who she doesn't know she was just one day attacked and bitten but found a way to run away. They reported to the police but they never found who did it. When she and her parents found out she was a werewolf was a couple of days later when she got so angry that her eyes turned gold and her claws came out. Her parents were shocked and scared. Not of her but for her future. Someone of the ministry came one day at their doorstep and explained everything along with a letter from Hogwarts. When they understood everything they weren't worried anymore and got very enthusiastic. Hermione herself was also happy and got of course curious about her kind and other creatures.**

 **Hope that was a good enough explanation.**

 **Thank you guys for reading/favoriting/following this story.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed, goodnight.**


	23. It's just beef

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

 **It's just beef**

* * *

Draco and his mother were back in Malfoy manor. His mother was still quiet and dried tears stained her face. It wasn't easy seeing your dad being convicted like that. Draco knew his father wasn't perfect, but he'd never expected this. When he saw his father chained up he had so many questions; How could he have done this? Was mom in on it too? Did he really do all those crimes?

But in the end it didn't matter, Lucius was still his father, his pack leader and was supposed to be his mentor. Suddenly he got worried about him, yes he did all those crimes but he always tried to be a good father for him. Even though it was shocking, seeing his father like that, a criminal. Nothing could've prepared him for Harry Potter _defending_ his father. Draco knew how much Potter hated his father, hell he even said it in his testimony. 'He probably hates the whole Malfoy family.' Draco thought bitterly. But that was why it didn't make sense!

He was, however, grateful, thanks to Potter his father only got twenty years of Azkaban. And when Potter was done with his testimony, Draco had only fallen deeper in love with him. Even though that shouldn't even be possible, with him already being head over heals for him, but nope, apparently, you could fall even deeper in love.

Which brought him back to when the love of his life died, or sort of died. He was so relieved when he saw Potter standing up, so much so that he was holding himself back on running towards him and hugging the boy. He knew it wouldn't be appreciated, he would probably just make a fool of himself.

And even though Potter defeated Voldemort in the most barbaric way, he didn't care. Because, MAN, that shit had turned him on _so_ much. Not Voldemort of course, ew. But Potters' display of power, strength, speed… he felt like how his ancestor must have felt like when they were looking for a partner and swooning for the most powerfull one. He strong he make good mate _._

And when Harry defended his father, it almost felt like he did it just for Draco. Probably not though, it was probably just Potter being his righteous self. That, however, didn't mean Draco wouldn't be swooning about the thought.

"Miss Malfoy, master Draco, dinner is ready," Holly said in a careful but at the same time sweet tone.

Draco heard his mother sniff. "Thank you Holly, I'm coming."

"Coming," Draco replied before walking towards the dining room.

When he heard that his father needed to stay in Azkaban for twenty years he felt relieved that he at least had a chance to see the man free again but he also felt relieved knowing his father would be punished for his crimes. He'd forgiven him mostly after what Potter said but it would only be fair. He made peace with it. However, he knew his mother had to be heart broken about it, to be separated like that. She had to be utterly grateful of Potter for giving them a chance to be together once again.

"On today's menu is grilled pork chop with potatoes and some lettuce." Holly said and motioned for the other elves to bring the food over. Draco noticed that not only Holly but all the other elves were less tense than usual.

* * *

Draco had gone to bed about an hour ago but couldn't get to sleep, he kept tossing and turning but couldn't find the right position to sleep in. The last couple of weeks had been stressful on Draco and his family so he hadn't been able to _relax_. You could say Draco was having a _hard_ time falling asleep…literaly.

Because now everything was solved, Draco's mind was back to its normal peaceful self, but that also meant it went back to its normal train of thought which let him to Potter, of course. And when Draco thought about Potter he thought about a lot of things, like how much he wanted his love to be mutual and how that was never going to happen, or about how amazing it would feel to be curled up in those strong arms, or to be kissed by those gorgeous plump lips, or how mindblowing it would be if he could feel those _long strong_ fingers on his…

And that's how it got to this. Draco had already lost some of the shame of thinking about Harry while masturbating months ago. And even when part of him was ashamed of it, that didn't stop his mind for coming up with all those juicy fantasies.

But now, Draco just wanted to go to sleep!

It was however too late, Draco was already half hard and he kept thinking back to Harry and his beautiful forest green eyes and alluring scent.

Draco groaned. What he wouldn't do for just a whiff of that amazing scent. He couldn't help it, he was achingly hard right now, he just needed to find some sort of release.

'Just get it over with and then fall back to sleep.' Draco thought to himself while he moved his hand towards his now tight pajama's bottoms and palming his cock through his trousers all the while fantasizing it was Harry teasing him.

 _"_ _You like it when I do that, don't you?"_ Draco fantasized Harry saying. Draco moaned in response burying his head in his expensive, soft, silver-colored pillows. _"Tell me, do you want it?"_

"Yes, Harry, yes," Draco begged quietly.

This was one of those things Draco _was_ ashamed of. In every fantasy, Harry took control while Draco was just acting like a moaning mess. Harry would tease him, play with him, mock him, and what was even worse was that Draco absolutely loved it!

But for a male werewolf to feel like this, wasn't it…weird? He didn't now if this was normal, he knew that the male was supposed to want to always be in control wanting to be the alpha male. He knew that in a same-sex relationship, of course, one would bottom…

Draco couldn't help but blush at this.

But he supposed there should at least be some sort of competitive streak between them or that they would sometimes battle for the control. That's why he felt so uncomfortable with himself when he fantasized about all of that and not having that urge at all, he wanted to be the one without the control. The one who surrendered and just took it.

 _"_ _Mmm, so honest."_ Draco fantasized Harry saying, before slipping his hand under his briefs, already having his hand coated with lube that had been lying in the drawer of his nightstand, touching his leaking cock.

 _"_ So _wet for me. Only me."_ Fantasy Harry said in a possessive tone while squeezing Draco's member a bit.

"Ah! Yess only you! Only you Harry, no one else!" Draco panted out hoping he wasn't too loud.

Draco fantasized Harry growling and he couldn't help the moan that escaped him, all the while stroking himself faster. Playing with his slit and balls alternately with one hand while the other was moving up and down his shaft.

 _"_ _But that's not what you really want, is it?"_

Draco blushed. Yes, his fantasies had gone wilder as time had past but he'd never actually attempted to, to… well, finger himself. And even if he told fantasy Harry that he didn't want it. Fantasy Harry was in any way you saw him, a fantasy. Created by his own mind, so even if Draco said he didn't want it, he knew he did.

"Y-yes it is," Draco said stubbornly, it didn't matter that he was talking to his own brain he just wouldn't give in.

 _"Oh, really?"_ Draco's fingers -unconsciously- traveled slowly from the tip, to his shaft, to his balls and behind his balls traveling further till one of them stilled on his hole.

Draco was shocked but mostly curious even though he didn't want to admit it. Cursing his body for doing what Harry'd said, even though it was just a fantasy.

Curiosity won however, and Draco started asking himself; How would it feel? Draco had heard some students talk about it and how _amazing_ and _erotic_ it felt, but most of those people were sex-crazed incubuses so Draco didn't know if it would feel that way to him too.

Overtaken by curiosity Draco stopped his little fantasy and took a bit more lube, then he brought his finger back to his hole while telling himself that it was no big deal, that it was just experimenting. Even though it WAS a big deal to him.

But once a Malfoy started they wouldn't back down. And even though that was a horrible comparison, it still counted to Draco. He started massaging the opening before slipping a finger in.

It felt… _strange_ at first, but after a while, when he started moving his finger it kinda felt _good_. Well, 'good' might be an underestimation, it still felt a bit weird but also pleasurable. He found himself adding another finger seeking out more of the pleasure, scissoring and stretching his hole.

That's when the first moan came out, Draco stopped immediately, eyes wide and he was again shocked at his own body. Letting out a shaky breath he started again, a bit faster now.

"Oh, mnn, ahh." Draco moaned and he again hid his face in his pillow, hiding his embarrassment and muffling his moans.

 _"That's it, go on, make yourself nice and ready."_ Fantisy Harry was back again. Draco gasped when he grazed a small nub that seemed to make the pleasure tenfold. He tried to touch it but failed, tried to put his fingers deeper in his ass but again, hardly touched it. He let out a frustrated groan. But he soon started to imagine Harry's fingers in his hole instead of his own, whispering in a seductive way while starting to touch his cock too. And it felt _glorious_. He was _soo close_! Moaning out Harry's name while furiously moving his fingers in and out his hole and playing with his tip again.

"Ah! Hng! H-H-Harry, Oh! S-so close!"

Draco fantasized Harry chuckling at how desperate he sounded and began saying in a husky voice; _"You are, aren't you? Go on, come for me."_

Draco's body tensed and he almost shouted before ejaculating hard in his briefs.

* * *

Draco has had a full year to think about what he would say to Potter when he saw him again the 1st of September. He was debating between actually thanking him or just being his normal self the rest of the year without thanking him.

He eventually chose the latter. Not because he was ungrateful of course, he just didn't want to make a fool of himself by even attempting it. If everything would go well, with him actually thanking Potter he imagined him just laughing at him saying he didn't do it for him or something like that. If things wouldn't go well he just ended up with an even bigger mess, knowing he wasn't good at showing his emotions or thoughts and probably just insult Potter. So when Draco saw Potter stepping out of the train he planned to just ignore him, walk by acting like nothing had happened, but that didn't mean the other Slytherins would.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Harry was exhausted, not only did he need to spend to whole year with the Dursleys and having nightmares of Cedric's death, with him almost not able to control himself. The ministry decided that he was _sooo_ dangerous that they tried to expel him by letting dementors lose on him! Thank god for Dumbledore.

He was walking next to Ron and Hermione. When Ron said, with an already annoyed voice; "Oh, no." but when Harry wanted to ask what was wrong, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson had already surrounded them.

"Look who we have here, long time no see," Parkinson said in a nasty voice, she hadn't really said anything to the trio the first couple of years but came out to be hopelessly in love with Malfoy and decided that enemies of Malfoy were enemies of her. She was a Harpy, her fingernails were as sharp as knifes and feathers decorated her arms.

Harry hated her and her annoying voice.

"We're surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free. Better enjoy it while you can I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Nott said a Manticore but other than what muggles supposed they were as harmless as a piñata.

Harry was clenching his fist. He needed to control himself, not giving the ministry a reason to lock him up.

When Harry saw Malfoy walking past them he frowned. Sure he wasn't expecting some kind of thank you from Malfoy knowing him…

Okay, maybe he was. He had saved his GODDAMN father from a lifetime of Azkaban! wasn't that at least a thank you worthy? But nope, guess not. Malfoy just walked past them ignoring Harry.

"What'd we tell you? Complete nutter." Crabbe said.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry growled.

This made them take a step back, looking rather nervous. "A-as if we would be scared of you, Potter." Goyle said in a shacky tone, making it obvious they were. "Right Draco… Draco?" He said finally noticing Malfoy had already walked past them.

"Where are you going?!" Nott yelled since Malfoy was already far away.

"I rather not waste my time with a couple of idiots," Malfoy yelled back.

Harry was furious. 'That ungrateful brat! That's the last time I'm ever going to help another Malfoy again!' Harry thought, fortunately for him, Ron had held him back from going berserk. Malfoy's friends must have noticed because they were hurrying off towards Malfoy.

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?" Ron said trying not to sound angry himself.

Harry tried to calm down. Harry's problems with his control didn't mean he needed to bother his friends with it.

* * *

Harry turned around coming face to face with a weird looking horse, thingy.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking straight at it.

"What's what?" Ron asked looking at the carriage.

"That. Pulling the carriage." Harry asked again.

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry," Hermione said and Harry could just feel her eyes on him. "It's pulling itself, like always."

Harry walked past it while staring at it frowning to himself and thinking. 'I have gone mad.'

"You're not going mad." A blond, sweet looking girl that was already in the carriage said dreamily. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

The girl seemed a bit… strange but nice, so Harry got in the carriage sitting right in front of her. The rest followed him. Ron sitting next to her, Hermione sitting next to Harry and in front of Ron, Neville with his weird looking plant placing himself on the other side next to Harry.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love- Hermione started but stopped herself her eyes gone wide. "Luna Lovegood." She corrected herself, and a silence fell.

"What an interesting necklace," Hermione said trying to break the silence.

"It's a charm, actually," Luna said. "Keeps away the Nargles."

And Harry was positive that Luna was indeed a very strange girl, but he already seemed to like her.

"Hungry. I hope there's pudding." Luna said, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"What's a Nargle?" Ron whispered rather loud to Hermione.

"No idea," Hermione whispered back.

* * *

Harry was walking towards… he didn't know where. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get out. People were acting weird around him all week, he knew why they were scared of him and he didn't blame them. And that ogress Umbridge, he really hated that woman and her black quill.

When Harry looked at the sky thinking about where to go, he saw the weird looking horse again, flying in the air. Harry decided to walk towards it.

A little while later Harry saw a whole flock of them in the woods, and also saw Luna petting one.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Luna said in her normal, dreamy voice. Harry frowned he didn't know much of the weird looking creatures but they didn't exactly look so friendly. It, however, did make some noises that Harry supposed meant that it was enjoying it. So Harry walked towards it and Luna.

When Harry looked closer he saw Luna wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Your feet. Aren't they cold?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"A Bit," Luna answered. "Unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it."

Harry looked at her questionably. 'Ookaay.'

When the winged creature started walking again Harry took the opportunity and asked; "What are they?"

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit-"

A baby Thestral was walking towards them with wobbling feet.

"Different," Harry said feeling a bit ashamed of himself for judging them. Luna walked towards the little baby.

"But why can't the others see them?" Harry asked curiously.

"They can only be seen by people who've killed," Luna said shocking Harry. He knew that he'd killed, but Harry never guessed she could have done that.

"So you've killed someone, then?" Harry asked trying not to judge her before hearing the whole story.

She nodded."I was nine. I couldn't help it, my control wasn't all to well especially after my mothers' funeral. You see I'm a wendigo."

She must have noticed Harry questioning look because she went on; "Wendigos are known to be cannibals. We actually have a lot in common, vampires and wendigos. We both are very rare, we are both rather strong and we both need to feed on other people…"

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad and he's helped me with my control, so now I only eat dead people." She smiled, which probably wasn't really appropriate.

"I believe you, by the way. That the Ministry is conspiring against you and making you look like you're the devils' spawn." Luna said, picking an apple out of her bag.

"Thanks. It seems you're the only one that does." Harry said somberly thinking about how Seamus was acting towards him the fear coming off of him.

"I don't think that's true. But I suppose that's how they want you to feel." Luna said throwing the apple in front of the baby Thestral, who was sniffing it but not taking a bite.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning again.

"Well, if I were them I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else because if it's just you alone you're not as much of a threat. And you can easily be manipulated into doing something you don't want." Luna said. Harry stared at her while she smiled.

'Even though she's very odd, she does make sense.' Harry thought, looking at Luna who was fishing a piece of meat out of her bag now and threw it in front of the baby, this time it did eat it.

Harry looked at it wide-eyed, not knowing if it was okay to ask-

"Don't worry, it's just beef."

* * *

 **Hello :p**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reviewing _g02sleep,_ I'm happy you liked the last chapter so much! :D**  
 **And I tried updating this chapter earlier but I hadn't got any time, sorry that's also why I wrote it longer than usual ;). And about that love *Laughs nervously* my apologies, you probably noticed by this chapter it's still not happening BUT we are getting closer. Don't worry about it its all part of the plan. XOXOXO to you too.**

 **And I totally forgot in the last chapter to thank you for your review _Eliza1314_... So I'm doing that now, Thank you!I'm happy to know that you like my story!**

 **Thank you for following/favoriting/reading my story! :D**


	24. Kisses

**Kisses**

* * *

It all began when Hermione proposed the idea, there was a storm going on, kinda like in those horror movies, Dudley watched before screaming out loud for even the smallest things.

"The ministry is really trying to set you up and all other strong creatures. It's dangerous out there, we've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will. Harry." She'd said, and Harry was still against it.

"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry said while almost being dragged to the building Hermione'd found to start and recruit the people Harry was supposed to teach.

"Look on the bright side: you can't be any worse than old toad face," Ron said trying to lighten up the mood, but Harry still wasn't convinced _anybody_ would want to be taught DADA form _him_ , especially if he was still busy trying to control his creature. He was grateful of Luna who was helping him every week with it.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said a bit sarcastic.

"I'm here for you, mate," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Lovely spot," Ron said sarcastically looking at the satyr and the goat who just walked by.

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track," Hermione said.

"Matey, come back here. We can work this out!" The satyr yelled at the goat.

Harry slowly saw some people coming in the building, whispering to each other and taking their seat. Harry hadn't got a high confidence level so of course he felt nervous, he wasn't a really good public speaker either. So he was thankful when Hermione decided to speak up.

"Um, hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" A boy in front said.

"Why? Because the ministry is little by little trying to control the whole supernatural world, you tosspot." Ron explained a bit exasperated.

"So he says." The boy said unimpressed pointing at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione fired back.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof? We do know that Harry is dangerous, we've seen it with our own eyes. If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed-" The boy began and it made Harry's blood boil. 'How dare he involve Cedric's death, it has nothing to do with this!'

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak." Harry whispered the last part, irritated but at the same time disappointed. They really could've turned this around.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus?" Luna said in her dreamy voice, and everyone was staring at her surprised she even talked.

They were all quiet for a moment when Hermione started to speak up; "Yes. I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean said in awe. Harry was a bit confused at what they were doing.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville said.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," Ron said.

"Last year, he did kill Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, fight off dangerous death eaters. And yes, he's powerful but that doesn't mean he's dangerous." Hermione said, and Harry finally noticed what they were doing. Seeing all those faces full of awe and wonder.

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help-"

"He's just being modest," Hermione said still trying to make him look like a hero they should follow, and it was a smart strategy since it was for their own good but that wasn't how Harry wanted to do this.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like." Harry said truthfully and sat back down, face looking at the ground.

"You're right, Harry, we don't," Hermione said sitting next to him. "That's why we need your help if we're going to have any chance at beating the ministry."

* * *

Harry had been reading non stop about all the students' creatures and how they operated. He really wanted to help them and become a better teacher than Umbridge at least. He wanted to know what they could do and how to strengthen that. He was lucky to have Hermione, without her he would be at totally lost, thanks to her love for books she already knew the best ones where Harry could read from. She also offered to help the magical students, since she had the most knowledge of magic even more than Fred and George who were 7th years. They were also participating.

Harry wanted to start the first lesson with defense and trying to get your opponents' weapon. Thanks to the chamber of secrets Harry had the perfect practice dummy that even could move. The first one to try was Neville with his sword. When he swung the thing he not only missed, but he let it fall out of his hand, almost beheading someone.

"I'm hopeless," Neville said dejected looking over at the ground.

"You're just flourishing your sword too much. Try it like this." Harry said taking his dagger and swung with precise movements and accidentally not only disarming the dummy but also cutting its hand off. He heard almost all the students behind him take an intake of breath, and when he turned around he saw a bit of fear too. "Alright, maybe not exactly like I did. Try to keep the dummy whole."

Harry said ashamed of his control. But when the rest started they seemed to get what he meant.

* * *

The next lesson Harry wanted to help the magical students and showing the nonmagical, how things worked and that they shouldn't underestimate people on a lower rank like wizards.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really. So come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot." Harry said standing on the other side of the room, ready for the hit that was about to be delivered. The rest of the room was turning their heads from Harry to Nigel.

"Stupefy!" He yelled and blew himself and Harry backward, both lying on the ground.

"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done." Harry said not wanting to discourage him.

"Alright now I want you all to pair up with at least one magical creature and try to defend yourself from the spell, only with no weapons," Harry said and saw that Ron was already walking towards Hermione.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Harry heard Ron say to Hermione a bit cocky. And Harry tried his best not to laugh.

"Thanks, Ronald." Harry heard Hermione say a bit sarcastically.

Ron made his way to the place Harry had just been. People starting to take their places on the sides saying; "Come on, Ron. You can do it."

When everyone was out of the way Ron swang his wand yelling; "Stupefy!" Hermione though had already moved before Ron uttered the spell and had already taken Rons' hand, turning it so that the end of the wand was pointing towards Ron. He looked wide-eyed and shrieked as he was blown backward.

"I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it? It was completely intentional." Ron said to his brothers who looked at him with an incredulous expression. While Hermione was giggling with the other girls.

* * *

"Now, focus on a fixed point and try again." Harry said trying to help Neville who still had some problems with disarming but was becoming better gradually.

"Very good. Keep your concentration. Great."Harry said looking around by the magical folk who were lifting some other students in the air.

"A little higher," Harry said bringing Cho's hand a bit higher. It seemed Kitsunes didn't need to use a wand they could just perform magic with their hands. Harry noticed Cho blushing and saw Ron giving him knowing looks.

He blushed, he still had a bit of a crush on Cho even if Hermione was telling him he wasn't in love, that he really should read a book about vampires blah blah blah.

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more; Believing in yourself.. Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us?" Harry said looking at all of DA. He was proud, it was almost Christmas and they were all doing great. It was too bad that people were still scared of him but Harry just ignored that.

"When he walked towards the dueling he noticed some people were still having some problems. Most had understood how the disarming went ( except Neville ) but they still seemed to struggle with attacking and defense. He noticed some students were hesitating and throwing weak punches or swinging their weapon wrong.

"Guys, guys, stop," Harry said, when he had everyone's attention he began explaining that what they were doing wouldn't help them in a real fight and tried showing how they were supposed to do it. But it was hard, most were still not understanding what he was saying and he began running out of ideas. Maybe he could show them with Hermione but she was busy helping the other students.

"Alright, you just, ehm, try to think as if this is a real fight. That if you lose you really die." Harry tried, but still people didn't seem to get it.

"I, um."

"Harry, maybe we could show them," Luna said, showing up out of nowhere. Harry saw some people stare in shock, to be honest, Harry himself was in shock too. Wasn't she afraid?

"Sure," Harry said a bit unsure. People started making room for both of them, even the magical creatures stopped what they were doing because they were also curious.

"Okay, Luna don't hold back," Harry told her, and she smiled and nodded. When Harry made a move towards her, however, she was fast at deflecting the blow and punched him right in the stomach. Harry almost fell over by the force of it. He looked at Luna wide-eyed. "I won't hold back so neither do you," Luna said smiling at him.

Harry couldn't help but return the smile, standing straight they started their little battle and this time Harry wouldn't hold back.

* * *

"Fantastic, Neville. Well done, man." Harry said after Neville finally succeeded at disarming one of the Parvati twins.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now, we' re not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work." Harry said happily.

It was finally Christmas and people finally started to stop being afraid of Harry. Especially after he lost from Luna, apparently wendigos wherein control of their full powers at five years old which meant that Luna was as strong as a mature werewolf and without the adrenaline, Harry had no chance. When Harry looked at the mirror where the picture of Cedric was he saw Cho standing there.

"See you in the Common Room, Harry," Ron said, dragging Hermione with him. Harry was grateful for that, he didn't need Hermione nagging at him about love and stuff. Harry started moving towards the mirror while at the same time wishing everybody a Merry Christmas.

"We've been thinking. We could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles. Or Fever Fudge. They give you massive, pus-filled boils…" Fred and George started talking but Harry just really wanted to go to Cho.

"Sounds great, guys. Would you excuse me?" Harry said politely before moving on.

"Are you all right? I heard Umbridge gave you a rough time the other day." Harry said sympathetically when he was finally standing next to Cho.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Anyway, it's worth it. It's just, learning all this makes me wonder whether if he'd known it." Cho said pitifully.

"Cedric did know this stuff. He was really good. It's just, Voldemort was better." Harry tried to make her feel a bit better but it didn't seem to work.

"You're a really good teacher, Harry. I've never been able to stun anything before." Cho said smiling, she turned her head upwards seeing a mistletoe growing above them.

"Mistletoe." She said looking back at Harry. Harry suddenly felt very nervous.

"Probably full of Nargles, though." Harry tried to joke, trying to lighten up the mood and stumping his nerves down.

"What are Nargles?" Cho asked confused.

"No idea."Harry immediately said, his nerves returning tenfold. Should he really do this? Was Hermione right all along?

But before he noticed Cho had already put her mouth on his.

* * *

"Well, how was it?" Ron asked curiously, sitting on the couch next to Hermione who was reading the paper. Trying not to show she was curious as well.

"Wet. I mean, she was sort of crying." Harry said disappointedly. He hadn't expected his first kiss to be like that. Maybe he indeed didn't like Cho in that way.

"That bad at it, are you?" Ron said jokingly.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying these days." Hermione said while Harry was still thinking about if he really had been in love.

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up," Ron said.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric and confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worried about everything." Hermione explained.

"One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode." Ron said defensively.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon," Hermione said making all three laugh.

"Besides, it wasn't like Harry was in love with her," Hermione said, Harry and Ron couldn't help but groan at that.

"Seriously Hermione you're still doing that," Harry said, now probably believing her but still being too stubborn to give in.

"Of course, if you just took the time to do a bit of light reading about your own species- "Hermione your form of 'light reading' is a book of five hundred pages," Ron said, on which Hermione blushed.

"But still-

"Hermione if you're _sooo_ certain I'm not in love, why won't you delighted us with an explanation why you would know that," Harry said frustrated.

"Ugh, here I'm trying to show you guys the beauty and the knowledge of reading books," Hermione mumbled.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Finally!" Harry huffed out.

"So, when you were still in the Muggle world have you ever heard of Bram Stoker's Dracula?" Hermione asked. "Heh?" Ron asked confused.

"Hush Ron, And Have you?"

When Harry thought about it, he had sneaked in the living room when Dudley was watching it. It was a weird movie, but that was probably because it was a movie that had much…nakedness and sex. Now he thought about, how did Dudley even get his fat hands on it?!

"Yeah, I've seen the movie. It was a bit strange, but what has that to do with anything?" Harry asked, frowning at Hermione.

"Well, it has some true elements of vampires in it. That's because the writer 'Bram Stoker' was a vampire himself. He of course also put some fake things in there, like that you can't see your reflection and that Dracula was a vampire etcetera. But what Bram did show very well in the book is how a vampire loves." Hermione said, looking at Harry to see his reaction. Seeing that his face had gone white she continued. "Well, it's not that precise of course, it differs from person. But vampires do have the tendency to be extremely possessive, monopolizing and obsessing with the person they love. And when you're with Cho it doesn't feel that way, if you were in love with her it would mean that you would try and spend every single moment with her, you would be extremely jealous of her even crying over Cedric, her ex. And not only that, when a vampire falls in love it's rare, it only happens when you've found your mate. I suppose it's also possible to someone who isn't your mate but yeah." Hermione finished.

"Okay," Harry said slowly, taking it all in when the words that Hermione said actually hit him. "Wait, I can get a mate?" He asked curiously.

Both Hermione and Ron frowned at that and Harry only got more curious.

"Wait, you didn't know that?" Ron said sounding a bit worried, now Harry frowned too.

"No, of course not, the only thing I know about vampires is what you guys told me, and some things that the muggle world told me but they are mostly wrong."

"Harry I think that I agree with Hermione, you should read more books about vampires," Ron said still sounding worried, his face and that of Hermione's looking sad.

"That's a lot coming from you. But why are you guys looking at me like that." Harry said a bit nervously.

"Harry, you really don't know?" Hermione asked.

"Know what."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Should we tell him?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked now really feeling nervous. What weren't they telling?

"Harry mate, when you become eighteen you know you'll get your full powers?" Ron asked to which Harry nodded. "Well, when you turn eighteen you'll also become immortal," Ron added.

Harry looked at him with shock, he knew what that meant. Dumbledore and all other teacher had warned their students about how lonely such a life could be. He imagined all of his friends gone, dead. How could he ever live such a life without the people who saved him, who _actually_ raised him?

"Ron! You do need to tell him the whole thing!" Hermione yelled, slapping Ron on the backs of his head. On which he let a loud "Ouch! That hurt."

"Don't worry Harry, you'll only become immortal if it meant your mate isn't born yet. And such a thing is very rare even under vampires. Take your father, for example, his mate was your mother, and you heard the stories Snape had told you about how much of a possessive prick he was. Sorry, wrong wording." She apologized. "It could even be that your mate is in Hogwarts!"

Harry felt a bit better thanks to that, but it would be just Harry's luck to become ageless while his friends will grow old and die. Harry thought bitterly looking down at the ground.

"And even if you would become immortal and we would die, I'm planning to get a lot of pups and knowing Rons' family genes he will also get a lot of children so you won't have to be worried about being alone," Hermione said happily. Harry decided to just stop thinking about it, Hermione was right he wouldn't be alone and who knew what the future had in store for him.

When he looked back up at Hermione and Ron, Harry tried not to laugh at Ron who's cheeks were almost the same color as his hair.

"You're right Hermione and I can't wait to see all those red and brown-headed baby's, running around in mischief," Harry said smiling at Ron who's blush got even redder.

That night when Harry was in his bed trying to fall asleep he couldn't help but think about who his mate could possibly be.

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **There you go another chapter with many words in it and a mystery solved.**

 _ **g02sleep**_ **I'm happy I made you feel that way! I'm still trying to better my writing and trying to get all the things in my head to appear exactly like that in the story, which is hard and it makes me feel great that it worked for you! :D**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for following/favoriting/reading!**


	25. I understand

**I understand**

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridors unaware of what was around him, he was too busy thinking about what he could do in the next DA lesson. It was a miracle just two months to go and the school year would be over, and Umbridge and her little minions still hadn't got them!

When Harry bumped into someone, Harry, of course, being the well-raised person Molly Weasley had made him be, wanted to apologie but when he noticed who it was he instead put a scowl on.

"Watch where you going, Potter." Malfoy spat.

'Just ignore him, you don't have time for his.' Harry thought to himself. After the Christmas holidays, Malfoy found his irritating voice back and tried to annoy Harry constantly with it. Why couldn't the stupid git just leave him alone?! It was pretty peaceful without Malfoy bothering him every day. So Harry, still trying to hold on to his good mood started walking away.

"What, not even an apologie for being such a big oaf. I'm talking to you! Oh let me guess, you're just as deaf as you are stupid! No wonder you're such a disappointment." Malfoy said as Harry was walking away. Harry didn't turn around and he was proud of that, the insults weren't as harsh as normal but they still got under his skin and his once good mood was ruined thanks to Draco Malfoy once again!

* * *

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus. George, your turn now." Harry said walking around to see everyone trying to do a Patronus. He came up with the idea after his little row with Malfoy, yes, his whole day was ruined but he just needed to think positive and think about the happiest memory he could think of.

"Expecto Patronum," George said with a swing of his wand showing a beautiful coyote in the sky. Patronuses where already difficult to create even for the magical creatures, so for those non-magical creatures it was even harder. There weren't many spells like that, spells that non-magical creatures could do too, but the Patronus was one of them.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." Harry was telling them, excited. Seeing everyone doing there best and mostly succeeding made Harry so joyful, they were amazing. Harry couldn't believe what took him months to perform took his class only a few days!

"Fantastic, Ginny," Harry yelled at her, seeing her beautiful horse galloping in the air.

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna." Harry said walking past her and seeing her dreamy but happy gaze.

"Think of the happiest thing you can," Harry told Neville with a smile.

"Expecto Patronum… I'm trying." Neville said after it didn't work.

"I know. It's good." Harry reassured Neville.

"This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well." Harry encouraged them, already seeing so many patronesses, he couldn't help but feel proud.

And then, again his day was ruined!

Seeing the cocky smile on that ogre's face as she blasted the wall from the room of requirements, made Harry angry. But of course, it wasn't two seconds before Malfoy showed himself, gripping Cho by the shoulders with a triumphant smirk. That's what made Harry furious.

* * *

He was feeling betrayed, angry, annoyed and also a bit scared. He didn't want to end up in Azkaban, he didn't want to cause Dumbledore trouble, he didn't want to be dragged towards Dumbledore's office by Percy Weasley and that ugly ogre BITCH!

"I've been watching them for weeks. And see, Dumbledore's Army proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius. They've been creating a rebellion against us. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet tone, and Harry found himself asking how anyone could possibly mistake her for nice for even a second.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said to Harry's shock. Wait a minute. What was he doing?!

"No, professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me." Harry told Fudge immediately.

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's. I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities." Dumbledore said loud and clearly.

Was he taking the blame? But without him what were they going to do?! How were they going to step up against Umbridge without him?!

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition." Fudge said showing his authority that Harry didn't give a fuck about. Anyone who listened to Umbridge had to him, the mindset of a sack of potatoes.

"I hope we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to…What was the phrase? come quietly. Well, I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban." Dumbledore said calmly which seemed to irritate Umbridge further to Harry's delight.

"Enough of this. Take him." Umbridge hissed, but Dumbledore simply smiled and winked at Harry, to Harry's confusion.

At that moment Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes flew towards him, and just when he flew above Dumbledore, Dumbledore clapped his hands and he and Fawkes disappeared in a flames.

"Well, you may not like him, minister but you can't deny Dumbledore has got style." One of the creatures who had come with Fudge said, and Harry couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The last few weeks had been horrible. Umbridge was being an even bigger bitch and send at least five people a day to her form of 'detention'. Of course, one of those people was mostly Harry. The reasons for detention were just stupid. Mostly, it was because someone was being too annoying for her taste. Harry was even sent to it once because he sneezed, SNEEZED!

Not all was horrible though, Hagrid came back and showed the trio his brother Grawp. Who seemed pretty nice.

The night before one of the 'Ordinary Supernatural Level or better known as OSLs' Harry was walking down the corridor hearing someone sniffing. He saw a young boy crying and being comforted by Fred and George, so he walked towards them.

"What's your name?" Harry heard George asking.

"Michael." The boy answered his voice a bit hoarse from crying.

"Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael. Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems. See? It's fading already. You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while." Fred and George said trying to reassure Michael.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished." Umbridge said making Harry want to rip her heart out (if she even had one) more than he wanted with Voldemorts'. He held himself back, though it took great effort.

Fred and George were standing behind him while Harry was glaring daggers at Umbridge's retreating figure.

"You know, George, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement," Fred said with the usual hint of mischief, and Harry found himself smiling again.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing," George said in the same mischief tone, making Harry curious but above all excited.

* * *

The fireworks were simply stated, AWESOME. Unfortunately, she immediately expelled Fred and George, but they seemed happy about it and gave her the finger.

She also barked for her minions to grab the golden trio to her office. To her apparently, the whole show was one of her so-called conspiracies and so she was 'interrogating' them. Threatening to torture them if they wouldn't tell her. It was at that moment Dumbledore appeared together with Fudge.

Fudge, seeing what she was doing immediately arrested her and promised Dumbledore and Harry that the whole ministry was going to be combed out for people like her. And promised he would not be manipulated by her or anyone else anymore.

Finally, with Dumbledore back and Umbridge gone, Hogwarts was once again the amazing school Harry was so fond of. But it would only last a couple of days before he needed to go back to the dreadful Dursleys.

* * *

Harry was saying his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall like they always did. Even though they were probably going to sit in the same compartment on the train, but they did just to make sure.

"I promise you, Harry, that this time we'll keep in touch with you, again sorry 'bout that mate," Ron said making Harry feel a bit more secure. It was always hell with the Dursleys but last year had been extra hard especially since his best friends hadn't sent him any letters.

"Ron's right, we'll absolutely write you every week," Hermione said smiling.

"Did THE Hermione Granger just admit I was right?! I mean, of course I'm right. I'm always right but hearing you say that means I'm the new know-it-all of our group!" Ron said mocking Hermione which immediately made them fight like an old married couple.

"What do you mean know-it-all?! How dare you to just- Hermione was yelling at him while he was talking back of course.

"Alright, I'm just gonna go ahead." Harry said but he didn't think they heard him over their 'conversation'. Harry took a couple of steps backward before turning around and bumping into someone. And again, when Harry wanted to apologize he stopped the words after he saw Draco Malfoy turning around, together with his friends.

"It seems you still don't know to watch where you going scar-head." Malfoy sneered.

'Control yourself Harry.' Harry told himself attempting to walk past him. He was lucky that the hall wasn't that crowded it would be humiliating to be called out by Malfoy in front of the whole school, especially after people had started to stop being afraid of him.

"What? Again to scared to say anything? Oh, wait don't tell me you're not only stupid and deaf but also blind and mute?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

'Calm down Harry, you can do this just ignore him.' Harry thought while walking away from him successfully, but then Malfoy said the one thing no Gryffindor could take.

"I told you he was a coward."

Harry stopped right in his tracks. He was seeing red, or better said, black. He'd gone from relatively calm to enraged. How dare HE say that to HIM?! HE! Harry had enough of it.

Harry turned around his whole vision gone to black. He heard some worried whispers and saw Malfoy's eyes widen. This time, however, he had control over it. He wasn't going to hurt Malfoy… _physically_.

"Me? I'm the coward?" Harry asked in a calm, disbelieving tone. "I'm the one who's been an asshole towards everyone around me for five years?" Harry said his tone getting a bit stronger while he walked towards Malfoy who's face had gone pale. "I'm the one who torments a boy who didn't want to be my friend in first _fucking_ year? I'm the one who's scared of not reaching out to my fathers' expectations?! I'm the one who bullies first years, not caring which house they're in?! I'm the one who follows a disgusting toad face that doesn't care about anyone else but herself, like me?!" Harry yelled. His face inches away from Malfoy's who was hanging his head, it almost seemed like it was in shame, but Harry knew better than that.

"I'm the one who can't even show gratitude towards a person who saved my fathers' life?" Harry asked quietly his eyes boring into Malfoy's skull. "No Malfoy, that person is you. Do you even know what I've been through? Or Hermione or Ron or anyone else for that matter? I've fucking slept in a cupboard for eleven years because my uncle and aunt couldn't care less about me. You're such a pathetic, disgusting, despicable, selfish person and above all: You. Are. A. _Coward._ And I do not _ever_ want you talking to me again. Understand?" Harry said and the whole hall was quiet, he walked away, Hermione and Ron following him, not caring what the answer was and not noticing Draco crying and saying the words; "I understand."

Just like no one else did.

* * *

 **Draco p.o.v**

It was Christmas and Draco couldn't wait to go back home, to his mom and Holly. He still felt guilty for not giving a thank you to Potter for saving his father, he just attempted not to irritate him this year. So far it went well.

It was a pretty boring year though especially thanks to that ogre woman, she even asked him to be one of her minions! It's absurd!

'And all those rules! They are unbelievable, that woman really despises children!' Draco thought to turn another corridor but came to a halt when he heard voices and saw a door he knew for certain never was there before.

He decided to hide behind the corner watching everyone that came out, they were smiling and whispering. He saw some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors.

He was surprised at first, not understanding what was going on but when Granger and Weasley came out of the door he understood.

'Oh, so this is what that questioning was about. A secret meeting.' Draco thought in delight, he was happy that some people had actual fun these days. He was also a bit jealous of them.

Draco decided to wait, if Granger and Weasley where there then that could only mean that Potter would be there too, and so far he hadn't seen him.

So he waited. And waited. And waited…

He didn't know how long he waited.

…

Okay, he did. He'd been counting unconsciously in his head. When it had been fifteen minutes Draco decided he should just leave, Potter had probably left before Draco was even there.

He jumped again to a halt when he heard the giant doors open, showing a blushing Potter and Cho.

Draco felt his heart clench, a million thoughts running in his head.

' _What's she doing there?! Why are they blushing?! Why are they holding hands?! Why are they smiling at each other?! What have they been doing there?!'_

They all stopped when he saw Cho leaning into Harry and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

When they left Draco was still standing there, staring at the same spot.

Tears were threatening to flow but Draco stopped them, anger and jealousy rising above the sadness.

So of course, Draco being Draco he handled them like he always handled them.

Fighting Potter.

It didn't seem Potter was touched by it though, he always ignored Draco.

But that didn't stop him.

He even went as far as to help Umbridge find the room of requirement. When Potter looked at him with those furious eyes, he felt guilty again. Not so guilty though, that he couldn't insult him on the last day of the school year.

He knew he said the wrong thing when he called him a coward. When he turned around showing him his black eyes, showing him his anger, it made Draco want to bury himself in shame.

'You idiot! How could I be so stupid! He's going to kill me I know it for sure.' Draco thought, but after all the words where spoken. All those words full with distaste, anger, venom, hate… he wished he'd just killed him.

He felt the tears again and couldn't help but to let them flow.

Had Harry hated him that much?

Was he that awful?

And when he thought about it…he was. He used bullying, insulting Harry as an excuse for wanting to keep his attention. Because he felt so lonely, but…Harry was right. Draco wasn't that lonely, he had a family that loved him, more than enough money, power, a high title…

Making fun of the Weasleys for having no power, nor money, nor a high title, was indeed pathetic.

Or making fun of Granger for being a Mudblood, he didn't even considerate the confusion or the pain that came with being bitten. What if she wasn't lucky and her parents had thrown her out?

Or Harry.

He couldn't believe that Harry was treated that bad, he heard enough stories going around about Harry not even getting a proper meal even though they knew what he ate, of his cousin throwing insults at his existence much like his aunt and uncle, but letting him sleep in a cupboard for _eleven years_? He couldn't even grasp how lonely that must have felt, no not lonely, horrible. He had no love, no money, no power, a low ranking title…

He was right, Draco was selfish.

And that's why when Harry asked him to leave him alone, he decided to do exactly that. He didn't want to make Harry's life even more miserable, and he knew that Harry was happy at Hogwarts. With his friends. But it was no mistake that Draco was a pest in Harry's eye.

"I understand." Draco choked out in a whisper, not knowing if Harry had heard it.

But still making it a promise that breaks his heart.

* * *

 **Hello :p**

 **I'm sorry for breaking Draco's heart. :(**

 **BUT don't worry it's all part of the plan! THE PLAN!**

 **The next couple of chapters are going to be sad/hilarious... or at least in my mind they are...**

 **WE'LL SEE.**

 **FIRST OF ALL, I want to make clear that when Draco was describing Harry's status (low ranking and no power) I** **meant it in like his family, with Draco and Ron I meant in like Draco's family and him being a werewolf. If you were confused by that.**

 **AND SECOND (yes I'm using the caps-lock _a lot._ Let me live people!)  
 _g02sleep_ I'm happy you like the idea so much :D, and I haven't mentioned that...Right?  
** **YEP definitely didn't mention that. Thanks for your review it made me happy like always!**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/reading this story! :D**


	26. Felix Felicis

**Felix Felicis**

* * *

Harry was waiting in the Surbiton Station. He'd recieved a message from Dumbledore that he needed him for something. What? Harry didn't know. The thing he did knew was that the old man was late.

So here Harry was, standing on an almost deserted railwaystation not knowing what he was supposed to do. Harry heard the opening of the dinner door. "Hello. What yah doooing?" A waitress asked him. A hint of mischief in her eyes.

Harry smiled towards her and said, "Nothing, just waiting for someone." Harry wasn't really intrested in a chat but the waitress seemed to have other plans.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked, giving him a look of innocence while leaning on the wall. But there was nothing innocent about it, Harry knew that for sure.

Harry almost broke out in laughter at that. "No, I don't have one actually." Harry said matter of factly, hoping she would just stop speaking to him, she smelt kinda bad.

"Oh, too bad." She said with a pout, moving her hands toward her shirt opening one of the buttons. Harry stared at her in disbelief. Well, this was certainly new.

"Eleven that's when I get off." She said, biting her lip and walking back into the dinner.

Harry stared at the same spot she just stood, blushing and not believing that had actually happend. 'Was she just flirting with ME?' Harry was shocked, startled, aghast and a bit scared too.

He wanted to run as far away as possible from the girl. Harry didn't even know her! When he looked around, deciding he should just walk away from the dinner, he finally saw an old looking man in robes with a long white beard, looking at a make-up ad.

Harry walked slowly towards the man, looking around to see if the crazy girl had followed him.

"I once knew a Muggle girl from Liverpool with hair like spun silk. No light could resist it." Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, confused his professor would say something like this. When he turned and looked to the dinner however Harry immediately knew what he was referring to.

"What?! No, no no no! I don't even know her!" Harry tried to exlpain hastily. It was just, after Hermione's explanation Harry had also noticed he was very picky. Every girl he thought was interesting in 'that' way he found he would lose interest in them rather quickly. It where mostly little things, he eventually didn't like how they talked, smelled, acted, looked, wrote (yes even that!). Or they were just boring.

It frustrated him, how he could be so critical. Maybe it had something to do with being a vampire? Or he would only make exceptions for his mate, who knew?!

Probably Hermione.

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow but let it go. "Take my arm," Dumbledore said, extending it. Harry was looking at the arm, noticing Dumbledore's smirk and not trusting it.

When he heard the door of the dinner close and turned around to see the waitress coming out, however, he didn't hesitate before clamping himself on the outstretched arm.

* * *

"Ah yes. Introductions. Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, this is, well, you know who this is." Dumbledore said gesturing to Harry while looking at Slughorn.

"Harry Potter," Slughorn said, smiling at him. Harry was still a bit confused by why Dumbledore had brought Harry here. He was looking around, seeing a well-lit room with a big, worn out armchair, a dirty floor, a broken lamp, and stacks of books all over the place.

"I never stay anywhere more than a week. The Muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands." Slughorn tried to explain, noticing Harry was looking at the big mess.

"Well, I think it should be put back in order for them, don't you? You Yetis always make a mess out of everything." Dumbledore said fondly and waved his wand, putting everything back where it belonged to show a bright and spotless living room. "That was fun. May I use the loo?" Dumbledore smiled and went to find the toilet, leaving Harry with Slughorn.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus! The answer is still no! Absolutely, unequivocally no!" Slughorn shouted after him, but Dumbledore didn't respond.

Slughorn glanced at Harry with a smile. The silence was palpable and awkward, Harry didn't know what to do in these type of situations and was feeling more nervous by the second.

'I wish Hermione was here.'

Then Slughorn began to speak; "You look very like your father. Except for your eyes. You've got-

"My mother's eyes, yeah." Harry interrupted him, he'd get those comparisons a lot and was kinda tired of it.

Slughorn smiled softly. "Lily. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born." He said brightly.

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born. She's the best in our year-" Harry snapped.

"Oh, but you mustn't think I'm prejudiced! No, no, no! Your mother was one of my absolute favorites! Look, there she is. Right up front." Slughorn said pointing at a dresser, crowded with photographs.

"All mine, each and every one. Ex-students, I mean. You recognize Barnabas Cuffe, of course, editor of the Daily Prophet. Always takes my owl should I want to register my opinion on the news of the day. And there's Ambrosius Flume of Honeydukes. Sends a hamper of chocolate to the house each birthday. That is, when I had a house. And Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, free tickets whenever I want them. Of course, I haven't been to a match in some time..." Slughorn trailed off.

Harry watched all of the pictures noticing one who resembles Sirius. "Ah yes. Regulus Black. You no doubt know of his older brother Sirius. He escaped Azkaban. I taught the whole Black family except Sirius. Shame. Talented boy. I got Regulus when he came along, of course, but I'd have liked the set."

That's when Dumbledore appeared again, together with a magazine in his hands.

"Mind if I take this? I do love knitting patterns." Dumbledore asked, admiring the magazine and smiling at it.

"Of course. But you're not leaving, are you?" Slughorn asked sounding a bit alarmed.

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts, Horace. You are, like my friend Mr. Potter, one of a kind. Bye, bye Horace." Dumbledore said and made his way outside, Harry following him with a frown.

Harry heard Dumbledore humming placidly as they made their way down the walk. Seconds later, the front door swang open.

"All right! I'll do it. But I'll be wanting Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet I had formerly. And I expect a raise! These are mad times we live in! Mad!" Slughorn shouted after them, making Harry and Dumbledore turn around.

"They are indeed." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Sir, exactly what was all of that about?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"You are talented, famous and powerful, everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is going to try to collect you, Harry. You would be his crowning jewel. That is why he is returning to Hogwarts. And it is crucial he should return." Dumbledore explained.

"I fear I may have stolen a wondrous night from you, Harry. She was, truthfully, very pretty. The girl." Dumbledore said staring at the moon.

"Sir, I wasn't intrested in her! But it's alright, I'll go back tomorrow, make some excuse." Harry shrugged.

"You'll not be going back to Little Whinging tonight, Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. Making Harry frown again.

"But, sir. What about Hedwig? And there's my trunk-

"Both are waiting for you." Dumbledore said, extending his arm again. Curious, Harry reached out.

* * *

"But why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Molly asked, giving Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Didn't know." Harry said when she let him go and giving a shrug. "Dumbledore."

"That man. But then, what would we do without him?" Molly said.

When Harry looked over at his best friends he saw Ron attemting to touch Hermione but she retracted away.

"You've a bit of…" He said embaressed, gesturing to a bit of toothpaste on Hermione's chin.

She quickly wiped it off, and laughed nervously.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

The whole vacation Draco had just spent in his room, crying, eating and playing sad songs. He was heartbroken. He was straight out told by his huge crush to stay away from him because he was making him depressed. His mother was obviously worried about him, asking him every day to come out and go do something with her but he always refused.

Only a few more days before the next school year began, and Draco was actually quite relieved, wanting to get out of his room and man up. So when his mother asked him for his help with some cabinet he accepted and went with her to Diagon Alley.

"It's an amazing peace of art, I tell you my boy. It's made by the best carvest in the world and I just need to have it!" His mother told him enthousiastic while holding his arm as they moved their way past Ollivanders and into a dark street. Draco felt guilty, here she was trying to lighten up the mood while he was just being a gloomy peace of shit.

"Yes mother you told me all about it, but why did I have to go with you?" Draco said, his voice hoarse from all the crying. They turned another corner of the dark street, and Draco got the feeling they were being followed, but was to emotionely tired to care.

"Because we need to make sure it will fit with the rest of the furniture and I know you've got a good eye for those things." His mother answered proudly. Draco knew she'd just brought him with her to take him out of the house. She probably knew what was going on and Draco was grateful that she didn't say anything about it as he followed her into the shop.

"Narcissa! Good to see you, and I see you brought your pup in here too." A hairy looking man said as he moved towards them from behind the counter.

"Fenrir, good to see you too. Draco, Frenrir Greyback. Frenrir, Draco." Narcissa introduced them. Draco gave the man a firm handshake.

"You're coming for the cabinet, right?" Greyback said, looking over to Narcissa.

"Yes, indeed. You know me well." She smiled.

"Follow me." He said working his way towards the back. When they were finally eye to eye with the cabinet his mother let out a gasp and a tiny shriek form excitment. And Draco needed to agree, it was a beautiful cabinet. It was a triangle one with beautiful incraves of a pack of wolves running in the forest with a big full moon. When Narcissa was talking to Greyback about the costs, Draco heard something on the rooftop of the building next to them. He turned towards the window and noticed a quick movement that could've been easily missed.

Draco frowned.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

It was truly hilarious seeing the teeming mass of students fight their way to class on first day of term. And in the midst of it all was professor Mcgonagall, standing tall and stern while yelling at all of them.

"History of the supernatural is up ladies, not down. Mr. Davies, that's the girl's toilet..." Mcgonagall yelled at them.

Ron and Harry couldn't help but laugh at it all, luckily fort hem they hadn't got first period and where standing on a banch.

Mcgonagalls' eyes shifted and sadly enough, found Harry and Ron clearly deriving immense pleasure from the chaos. And was ready to take it away from them.

"Potter!" She yelled, and Harry immediatly stopped laughing and walked towards her as she beckoned her finger.

"This can't be good." Harry said seeing the smile on Mcgonagalls' face.

"Enjoying ourself, are we?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well, you see, I've got an open period this morning, Professor." Harry tried to explain, not wanting to anger one of his favorite professors.

"So I noticed. I would think you'd want to fill it with Potions. Or is it no longer your ambition to become an Auror?" She asked.

"It is. Or was. But I was told I had to get an Outstanding in my O.W.L." Harry said, not understanding.

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching Potions. However, Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations'." Mcgonagall explained, making Harry overjoyed and at the same time dreadful. He didn't want another year potions.

"Really? Well... brilliant. I'll head there straight away." Harry said, a bit startled as he walked back towards Ron to tell him the news. "Good. And take Weasley with you. He looks far too happy over there." Mcgonagall ordered while smiling.

* * *

 **Draco's & ****Harry's p.o.v**

Draco looked over at the cauldrons. He was so happy Potter wasn't in this class, potions was Draco's favorite and he didn't want to be on high alert as to not disturb Potter the whole lesson. Like he did in all others.

That's when he heard the door open.

'Jesus Ron, just get in here!' Harry thought to himself as he dragged Ron inside, who was whining about not wanting potions.

When they were inside, Harry saw every person in the room look at them. He saw Hermione's frown, Lavender beaming face and saw Malfoy looking shocked. Before Harry could put a scowl on though, Slughorn started to talk; "Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry! And I see we've brought someone with us I see."

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going-

Harry immediatly gripped Rons' robes not letting him go. If he was going to endure a whole year of potions than so was Ron.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out." Slughorn said and turned around.

"Um, sorry, sir, but I haven't got my book yet, nor's Ron." Harry interrupted him.

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard." Slughorn said and pointed at it.

'No, no, no, NO! The one subject I don't want him in AND here he is! Can't I have one thing in this life!' Draco thought to himself while Slughorn resumed and gestured to the cauldrons bubbling before them.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss...?" Slughorn asked. Draco didn't even need to pay attention to who had raised there hand. He did though, he wouldn't let Potter ruin his favorite subject.

"Granger, sir." Granger said and walked towards the cauldorns pointing at one."That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that"

Granger went on, but Draco's eyes shifted towards the cupboard where Weasley and Potter where fighting over a book, making Draco raise an eyebrow while trying not to laugh. It looked like Weasley had won, to Draco's dismay and he found himself back towards the cauldrons.

"…And this Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world." Granger said looking pointly at the cauldron. "It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste-"

Granger blushed and stopped herself while frowning.

Draco took a whiff, almost growing hard right on the spot. Of course the main thing Draco smelled was Potter. Draco couldn't help but sneak a glance at Potter but immediately turned back towards the cauldron. He couldn't help but be curious as to what Potter was smelling. While immediately stumping down the suggestion that it could possible be him.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn said, seeing some dreamy faces leaning into the vapors and put the cover back on the cauldron.

Harry settled into his seat with a soiled, old textbook and looking at it grumpily. He wasn't really paying attention like he should, he was just so disappointed with the book.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's inside that one." Katie Bell asked, and Harry found his attention towards a small tiny vial with some golden liquid in it.

"Ah yes...What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as-

"Liquid luck." Hermione cut him off. Harry noticed everyone perking up, even Malfoy.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Desperately tricky to make especially since it's one that needs magic. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed... at least until the effects wear off." Slughorn explained.

"But then why don't people drink it all the time?" Katie asked.

"Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Asked Zabini.

"Twice. Once when I was twenty-four. Once when I was fifty-seven. Had two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days..." Slughorn drifted off but shook himself out of it.

"So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck... to the students who, in the hour that remains, manage to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook." Slughorn said noticing the excitement of the class and smiling knowingly.

"Well then, lets separate the class into pairs! " Slughorn said and looked over on his desk for the list he already prepared for this, not noticing many faces had transformed to alarmed. Since the class was a mix up with Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Slughorn didn't seem to care and started naming people.  
"Mrs Granger and mrs Brown, mr Zabini and mrs Parkinson, mr Weasley and mrs Bell…" And so on, the only thing Draco and Harry where thinking however was.

'Please don't let it be him!'

"And for the last pairing, mr Potter and mr Malfoy. I should point out however that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, only once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all." Slughorn said and walked back to his desk.

Harry couldn't help but hate Slughorn for this. They were the only pair who were from different houses! Couldn't he just pick someone else?! No of course not, because Malfoy always needs to wreck everything! He breathed in for a moment and let it out. He opened his book seeing tight scribblings of a previous owner. Harry closed his eyes willing to stay calm. This was not his day.

'SHIT. This was not supposed to happen.' Draco thought to himself as he stood next to Potter who was scowling at him. 'Just try not to upset him more than he already is.'

"Ehm, you grab the asphodel I the wormwood?" Draco asked timidly, shocking himself and Potter too.

"Sure." Harry said, frowning at Malfoy's change of tone. It almost seemed genuine but Harry knew he shouldn't be fooled by that, it was probably just a trick. Malfoy was up to something Harry knew for sure. When he was in Ollivanders with Ron and Hermione wanting to sharpen her roncone, he saw them looking very suspicious and followed them with Ron and Hermione. Hermione suggested they were just shopping, but Harry knew better. So he sneaked in Malfoy's compartment on the train, yes he didn't do anything suspicious but Harry just felt it in his gut that he needed to keep an eye on Malfoy.

When they were both busy adding ingredients and stirring they were almost ignoring each other. Until it came to the twelve Sopophorous beans. The book said you were supposed to cut them but Draco saw many people struggle with it.

But the book said it needed to be done like that, so Draco took a silver dagger from his desk and made an attempt at cutting it, trying not to stare at Potters' handsome thinking face while doing it.

Harry looked at the scrabbles and then at the other students who's beans where flying all directions, Ron's bean even bounced off Katie's head, even Malfoy was having problems. So he supposed crushing was a good tactic.

That's when he smelled it, never had he ever smelt something so delicious it nearly made Harry fall down on the ground. He recognized the metallic smell, but never this rich, never this much, never this… _good_.

"Ouch!" Draco silently cursed seeing the blood slowly gushing out of his finger. "Stupid beans." He said, taking the wounded finger in his mouth, not noticing Potters' eyes were fixed on the display.

Swallowing, Harry shook himself out of it. And tried distracting himself by crushing the bean in front of him. Seeing the red juice coming out of it he instantly put it into the cauldron. He closed his eyes breathing in and out trying not to look at Malfoy's' finger.

"How did you do that? Hermione asked baffled. On this Draco's eyes shot towards them.

"Crush it. Don't cut it." Potter told her. Draco looked back at the bean and found himself asking, 'Now how didn't I think of that?'

"No. The instructions specifically say to cut." Granger being horrified of the idea of not following the book.

"No. Really." Potter said, smiling one of his beautiful smiles at her. Draco looked back down, he couldn't help but be jealous. He took the dagger and crushed the bean, putting it in the cauldron. Making Grangers' eyes go wide.

When they'd put all the beans in the cauldron Draco stopped Harry before he added another.

"What're you doing, the book says we only need twelve?" Draco asked, looking curiously at Potter.

"Um, I, I just supposed…" Potter began, but when Draco thought about the idea a little longer he found out that thirteen was indeed better.

"Wait, if we add another one that would mean that the potion gets a better resistance from turning into clog and will work more efficiently." Draco thought out loud, as he let go of Potters' hand and letting him throw the juice in it.

Harry began stirring as Malfoy was watching him, it's the last step and if it worked it meant they won a vial of liquid luck.

When the time was up and Slughorn was walking towards them, Harry couldn't help but stir one extra time clockwise instead of anti-clockwise, he just hoped the notes were true.

"Potter what are you doing?!" Malfoy silently cursed, before Slughorn stood before them.

Slughorn stared in disbelief at Harry's and Draco's potion.

"Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy?" Slughorn said enthusiastic, obviously ignoring Malfoy. It was strange but Harry actually wanted to step up for him, they did the work together after all. And it surprised Harry that Malfoy did no such thing either.

'No don't let yourself get mislead by this!' Harry told himself, standing straight.

"Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well." Slughorn said giving the potion to them. Both Harry and Draco frowned.

"But sir, there's two of us," Harry said.

"Oh, you'll just need to sort that out together," Slughorn said while walking away.

'Fuck, I could really use this. But no way Malfoy's going to give it to me.' Harry thought to himself, while Draco was deep in thoughts himself.

'Maybe if I take the potion… I can ask Potter out. He'll need to say yes…" Draco thought smiling at himself, but when he looked at Potter, who was staring hopelessly at the tiny vial. 'He does have very bad luck.' Draco thought thinking back to all those things Potter had yelled at him, about what he had endured. Draco gave himself a small pity smile. 'And I suppose… it doesn't matter if I ask him, after the effect wears off he wouldn't want to be with me anyways.'

Malfoy picked up the vial that was placed on the desk.

'Here it comes, the endless debate about who deserves it more.' Harry thought bitterly, he was surprised however when Malfoy pushed it into his hand. Turning back around and packing his stuff.

"Wait, what? Don't you want this?" Harry asked, finding it very strange.

"I don't need it, besides Potter, it wouldn't be fair if I got the vial seeing you've done the most work," Malfoy said, not turning around before dashing out of the classroom, following Parkinson and Zabini.

Harry frowned. 'Maybe…he isn't that bad.'

* * *

 **Hello :)**

 **The longest chapter of this whole story till now! Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Sadly (for you), I need to inform you guys that next week (maybe the week after that also, depends on how tired I am) I won't be able to update. I'll be going on vacation. :(**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/reading this story.**

 **And thank you _g02sleep_ for your comment!**


	27. Skin

**Skin**

* * *

"I swear he's up to something." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting next to him at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast while he scowled at Malfoy sitting across from him at the Slytherin table.

"There is no way he's up to anything good."

He had thought about what had happened at potions a few weeks ago and had been following Malfoy everywhere he went. He'd seen Malfoy casually helping some of his fellow Slytherins who had lost their way, noticed Malfoy holding the door for an old professor who had his hands full with some strange objects, had seen him helping a Hufflepuff collecting her books from the ground after they bumped into each other. Malfoy hadn't provoked him once, had kept his distance. Only when they were partnered up (what strangely happened rather often) did he ever speak to Harry and even then, he seemed to talk with respect and honesty.

…

IT HAD TO BE A TRICK.

Malfoy would never EVER be nice to someone who wasn't in his house, HELL, he wouldn't even be nice to someone of his own house! It all must be a trick to distract Harry from his true intentions. So he thought he should tell his friends about his suspicions.

"Harry I think you're overreacting," Hermione said carefully.

"What?! It's Malfoy! One of the most horrible pricks in the world! He's tormented us for six years! I tell you he's planning something! Ron, you agree with me don't you?" Harry said snapping his attention from Malfoy towards his friends. Ron was frowning at him and Hermione just looked at him as if he'd gone mad. His friends couldn't possibly be on Malfoy's side with this!

"Maybe you just scared him off with your outburst last year. I'm actually quite happy he's finally leaving us be. Don't get me wrong I do hate him, but I don't really think he's planning something. He seems too busy with his new girlfriend to actually have time to taunt us, which I'm okay with." Ron said, shrugging.

Yeah, that was new too. Pansy Parkinson was happy to yell at everyone that Malfoy and she were finally a couple. And that they should back off or she would claw out their eyes. She was constantly leaning on him, touching him, talking to him. Malfoy, however, didn't even acknowledge her, but he never denied her being his girlfriend either.

…

She was probably on the plan too! That would explain Harry's utter disgust at seeing her together with Malfoy, the scowl he put on every time she swang her arms around him. The nagging urge to bury her alive where no one would ever find her…

It all felt completely normal to him, so Harry didn't give it much thought.

"-ocus more on the Quidditch try-outs." Harry heard Hermione say, and he noticed that he was too busy with his thoughts and staring that he didn't notice Hermione was talking to him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Harry asked, hearing a huff coming from Hermione.

"I said, you should probably stop spying on Malfoy and try to focus on the Quidditch try-outs," Hermione said, glancing at Ron for a moment who looked very nervous.

"It will be fine Ron," Harry said looking over at Ron, but Harry noticed a tiny movement from the Slytherin table. When he looked towards it he saw Malfoy packing his stuff and walking out of the Great Hall.

So, of course, Harry followed. "Sorry guys need to go." Harry quickly said while not breaking his gaze from Malfoy as he started to follow, almost hypnotized.

Harry was trailing Malfoy down the corridors as silently as he possibly could.

Hiding against the walls, behind the lockers or even behind a book he'd found lying casually on the floor when Malfoy suddenly turned around and he couldn't find any good places quick enough. So he leaned against the wall with the book hiding his face pretending to read it.

When Malfoy turned around, Harry went back to his stalkerish behavior when someone came up to him as he was peeking behind the corner Malfoy had just taken a turn in.

"Hey Harry, nice me seeing you here!" Harry jumped out of his skin almost dropping his book loudly on the floor. What was Romilda Vane doing here?! He turned around to see the girl watching him eagerly with a smile on her face. He quickly took another quick peek behind the corner to see if Malfoy had heard the loud girl.

"Sooo what yah doooing?" She asked trying to move behind Harry to see what he was looking at but before she could see, Harry turned around and gave her a charming smile.

"Nothing!" He said brightly but also a bit startled.

'Shit didn't see him.' Harry thought, wanting to strangle Romilda for interfering with his chase-…

Persuasion.

Yep, that's what it was. He was just investigating. Nothing more.

She frowned at him but still gave him a beaming smile. Even though Harry wanted nothing more to continue following Malfoy… to see what he was up to of course.

No other reason. No other reason at alllll. What other reason could there be?

Harry really needed to stop talking to himself.

"Nothing hmm? Didn't seem like nothing." She said before turning around the corner before Harry could stop her.

"Why are you watching Malfoy and Parkinson?" She asked making Harry turn around the corner too. He looked at the scene before him with a baffled look.

'When did that bitch get here?!'

Harry saw Malfoy and Parkinson talking to each other while Parkinson was leaning against him. Looking at him dreamily while flipping her hair. Touching his arm.

Harry balled his fist and looked over at his watch…that wasn't there. 'Shit forgot about that! Arg! Can't anything go right for once?!' Harry thought to himself remembering that he had destroyed his watch, that apparently wasn't waterproof, in the Triwizard tournament.

Luckily Romilda did have one and when Harry sneaked a glance at it, he noticed he was almost late for the Quidditch tryouts.

'Guess not.'

"Sorry, need to go, almost late for the tryouts," Harry told Romilda quickly because he wasn't rude. Even though he didn't care what she thought of him, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

 **Ron's p.o.v**

Yep, he was definitely going to blow this. Why did Cormac need to go for keeper as well?! Not only looked the guy hunderdth times better than he did, he also needed to play the only position that Ron was not hopelessly at?! And he even had the nerve to ask Ron if he could introduce him to Hermione?!

Ron gripped his broomstick with clammy hands and glanced up the stances with nervous eyes.

There he saw her. The most beautiful, intelligent girl in Hogwarts, smiling and waving at him. He was so lucky to be her friend, even though he wanted to be so much more.

'No, that will never happen Weasley just try and get her out of your mind!' Ron shook himself hoping he wasn't staring too long at her. When he looked further up the stances he saw Lavender Brown watching him in her usual excited state. He noticed her watching him rather often… it was kinda creepy.

Ron was flying shakingly in the air, watching as Cormac was blocking the balls with ease and style on which Ron couldn't help but be jealous of.

It was probably easier, flying with wings, you had a better control of them while with the broom you just hoped you wouldn't fall off. A ball came flying towards him, and luckily he stopped it even though it didn't look that spectacular.

More balls came flying towards him, and he stopped them all, only with the last one he almost fell off the broom but climbed back up.

He was losing hope, no way was he going to be a keeper this year.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Harry was lying on his bed, watching Malfoy on the marauder's map. He still hadn't moved from the Slytherin common room and Harry became suspicious again. Why was he spending so much time with Parkinson?! What were they doing?! Harry was really close to putting on his invisibility cloak and find a way inside the Slytherin Dungeons.

"What do you suppose Dean sees in her? Ginny." Ron asked curiously. He was sitting in the bed next to Harry's, their roommates weren't there yet so it was rather quiet in the room.

"What does she see in him?" Harry asked he wasn't really paying attention, too busy eyeing the Malfoy sign on the map. Ron was rather protective of his sister this year, it was getting a bit annoying.

"Dean? He's brilliant." Ron answered.

"You called him a slick git not five hours ago." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, well, he was running his hands all over my sister, wasn't he? Something snaps. You've got to hate him. You know, on principle." Ron explained.

"I suppose," Harry said, frowning when he saw Malfoy leaving the common room and going towards his dorm. He was strangely pleased that Malfoy left the common room and _her_.

"So what is it? He sees in her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. She's smart. Funny. Attractive…" Harry deadpanned, what was he supposed to say?

"Attractive?" "You know. She's..." Harry tried thinking of things he found attractive, he couldn't really come up with something, it was more like what he didn't find attractive. So he just guessed."…got nice skin?"

"Skin? You're saying Dean's dating my sister because of her skin?" Ron said with a frown, not understanding what his friend was talking about.

"Well, no. I mean... I'm just saying it could be a contributing factor." Harry said, putting the map down and frowning at himself. Why exactly did he say that? He could just go with 'she's nice hair' or 'she's beautiful eyes' or 'she's cute freckles' or something crappy like that. He could even say; 'she's got nice boobs' but Harry didn't care about that and that would certainly make Ron angry at him. Why did he choose skin out of all of them?

…

"Hermione's got nice skin," Ron said, breaking the silence. "Wouldn't you say? As skin goes, I mean."

"I've never really thought about it. But I suppose, yeah. Very nice." Harry said, trying to make it less awkward.

…

Mission failed. "I think I'll be going to sleep now. " Harry said quickly and buried himself into his sheets.

"Right," Ron answered before doing the same.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Finally! Draco was in his room, on his bed, his curtains closed, alone! It was unbelievable how clingy Pansy was, she just wouldn't leave him alone. When she was finally distracted, Draco made a run for it.

When Pansy asked for the millionth time if he wanted to be her boyfriend, Draco decided to say yes. Which soon made out to be a horrible mistake.

Draco had decided to leave Potter alone, hoping he wouldn't burden the raven-haired boy anymore. Even when they were in the same classes, or partnered he tried to stay out of his way as much as possible. In the beginning, it was very hard and uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do in his free time at Hogwarts. It was mostly spent on trying to get the attention of Potter and other everyday necessities. So when Pansy asked him, he thought she could take his mind off of things, maybe even becoming more. He also tried to get a bit closer to Zabini and Nott even though Draco didn't care about them. As long as they were keeping his mind off of Harry, they were alright.

…

Draco sighed. No, they weren't. They were boring, infuriating and prats. And yes, you could say; 'But Malfoy, you're a gigantic prat too.' And you would be right, but that didn't mean he wanted to be in the presence of other prats! And they were even worse. They would constantly complain about the school, food, teachers, dirt, houses. They would trip Hufflepuffs in the hallway, push Ravenclaws with arms full of books, bully Gryffindors, they would even trick first year Slytherins!

Fortunately, Pansy was to 'preoccupied' by Draco to do any harm. But when Draco was away she would be just as bad. And their _relationship_ , if you could even call it that, didn't stop Draco from thinking every second of the day about Potter, neither did it stop his fantasies.

Sometimes he thought he saw Potter sneaking glances at him from the Gryffindor table. Or sometimes when they were paired together, Potter would touch Draco accidentally and it would leave butterflies in his stomach. There was also a time he had the nagging feeling that he was being followed and but when he turned a corner and waited to see if it was Potter, Pansy showed up with her irritating nails that would cut him every time she touched him. In the end, he didn't see.

He should just stop thinking and go to sleep. He laughed at himself, Potter following him? That's just ridiculous.

* * *

 **Hermione's p.o.v**

Hermione was reading the Prophet while sitting on the Gryffindor table next to Harry. Everyone was anticipating for the match, wearing their house colors and were all excited.

Hermione was waiting for Ron, she wanted to ask him if he would like to go with her to the Slughorn Christmas party. It would be fun! Ron sat down on the opposite of Hermione, looking a bit gloomy.

"So. How was it?" Hermione heard Ron ask as she was reading the Prophet.

"How was what?" She asked brightly, glancing up from the paper to see a very nervous Ron. She felt bad for him, she knew he didn't want to mess it up even though he was really good.

"Your dinner party," Ron said sounding a bit mocking.

"Dead boring," Hermione answered, not wanting Ron to know how awkward she had behaved. He would just laugh at her. But who cared he was probably going to find out when he was going with her to his party.

"Sluggel's having a Christmas do, you know. And we're meant to bring someone..." Hermione said suddenly nervous. But why would she be?! She was just going to ask him as a friend, nothing wrong with that!

"I expect you'll be going with McLaggen. Isn't he a member of the Slug Club?" Ron asked sounding a bit bitter. Hermione frowned.

"Actually, I was going to ask you," Hermione said, a bit unsure as to why he sounded so harsh.

"Really?" Ron asked, still sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Really. But seeing as you have such a distaste for the idea-" Hermione began but was interrupted by the annoying and infuriating Lavender Brown.

"Good luck today, Ron! I know you'll be brilliant!" She said looking dreamy at him before moving on. Hermione glared at her, crunching a bit op her paper. She really had a distaste for the blond haired bimbo. Sure, now she thought Ron was interesting, she would just change her interest when she didn't think he was cool enough.

"I'm resigning. After today's match. McLaggen can have my spot." Ron said sounding a bit depressed. Hermione immediately turned back to him, her eyes wide.

'He can't do that! Why would he want to do that?! He's great, a bit clumsy, but still great! I didn't throw a stone at Cormac for nothing! He's much better than him if he just had a bit more confidence. I just need to convince him.' Hermione thought frantically.

"Have it your way. Juice?" Harry said calmly, handing him a goblet. Hermione blinked. Why was Harry being such a heartless prick?! She looked over at Ron who was surprised as well and mildly put out.

"Sure..." Ron said, taking the offered goblet but before he was able to drink it Luna appeared in a strange lion costume.

"Hello, everyone. You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you just put something in his cup. Is it a tonic?" Luna asked, making Hermione frown. When she saw the tiny vial of Felix Felicis in Harry's palm though…

"Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione hissed at him, but Ron had noticed the vial too and immediately gulped down the liquid.

"You could be expelled for that." Hermione hissed at Harry, from Ron she could understand but Harry should know better.

"Dunno what you're talking about," Harry said nonchalantly, making Hermione only more pissed off.

* * *

The room teems with students celebrating Gryffindor's victory. It feels like Mardi Gras. Or a mosh pit. Or a riot. And Ron was right smack in the middle of it. Smiling at everybody while the crowd yelled; "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

"Ron seems to be enjoying himself," Hermione said grimly, she was happy that her house won, and that Ron was having fun but she still had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"Yep. Apparently, it's his lucky day." Harry said smiling at Hermione. "You shouldn't have done it, Harry," Hermione said, she was disappointed in both of them.

"Yeah. I suppose I could've just used, I dunno... a couple of stones and good aim?" Harry asked, making Hermione blush.

"That was different. It was tryouts. This was an actual match-" She began defending herself. She stopped, however, seeing Harry dangling the vial which was full.

"You didn't put it in?" She asked shocked. On which Harry shakes his head.

"Ron only thought you did?" Hermione said, now smiling. Because that meant Ron did it completely on his own and she couldn't help but be proud that.

When she looked back to Ron, however, the smile disappeared, seeing Ron and Lavender. In a clinch. Kissing.

She didn't know what to do. She just stood there, seeing one of her best friends snogging with a stupid bimbo while he could get so much better. She clenched her fists and started walking through the crowd towards the portrait hole.

* * *

 **Helloooooo :)**

 **So back from vacation and decided I wasn't that tired so here you go!**

 **A bit more p.o.v than usual but I hope you do like it.**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading!**


	28. Holly's outburst

**Holly's outburst**

* * *

Harry was, not to his expectations, enjoying himself at Slughorns' party. Even when Slughorn demanded a picture taken with him, which he'd normally hate. It was probably because he had such a great date. He could imagine how clingy Romilda would be, Luna, however, was exploring the whole room and it looked like she was having fun.

The room itself also looked quite glamorous with all the curtains and lights.

"Drink?" Harry heard somebody ask. When he turned around he was surprised to see Neville standing there in some kind of uniform holding a tray with drinks on it.

"Neville," Harry said cheerfully but also a bit questionable.

"I didn't make the cut for the Slug Club. It's okay. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo." Neville explained himself.

It was such a great party Harry almost forgot that it was exclusive, which made Harry a bit uneasy. He didn't want people to think he thought he was better than everyone else only because Slughorn had invited inside the Slug club. And he felt bad for the people who were excluded.

Neville didn't seem to mind it very much though, so Harry decided to let it go.

He looked around the room to see if he could find Hermione, he was curious who she'd brought with her. It was too bad Ron wouldn't come, even though Hermione invited him.

Harry didn't know what was going on with his best friends. Apparently, according to Ron, Hermione's knickers wherein a twist and at the night of the celebrating party, Hermione had sent angry red birds at him and Lavender when they found her sitting on the stairs. And according to Hermione Ron was acting like a spoiled brat, and didn't stop complaining about that she'd to make other arrangements for the party.

Harry felt a little guilty about the celebration party because when he'd noticed Hermione had left the room he didn't even think about searching for her. He had just drunk a couple more drinks before he went to his room to check on Malfoy again. But at least neither of them were angry at him. When he saw her hiding behind some yellow curtains, he frowned and walked over to it. Hiding behind the curtains as well.

"Hermione, what're you doing?" He asked confused, seeing her disheveled hair.

"And what's happened to you?" He asked still confused. Was she attacked or something?

"Hm? Oh, I've just escaped, I mean. Left Cormac under the mistletoe." She explained a bit hasty.

"Cormac! That's who you invited!" Harry asked in disbelief, she always complained about the irritating Nephilim that wouldn't leave her alone, why would she even consider asking him out?! "I thought it would annoy Ron most. But he's a menace. He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant." She said, looking warily towards the see-through curtains. "Dragon tartare?" A waiter appeared behind the curtain with a tray, startling Harry, and Hermione.

"No thank you." She answered still looking warily through the curtains.

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath." The waiter said smiling towards Harry and Harry smiled in return.

"On second thought!" Hermione said, grabbing the tray out of the waiter's hands, popping a couple of them into her mouth.

"Maybe it'll keep Cormac at bay. Oh no, here he comes!" She practically yelled before fleeing out of one side of the curtains and shoving the tray in Harry's hands.

Immediately Cormac entered the other side. Harry cursed Hermione for leaving him to deal with this.

"I think she went to powder her nose," Harry said, hoping his smile didn't seem too fake.

"Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? Yak yak yak." Cormac said before putting a dragon tartare in his mouth."What is this I'm eating, by the way?"

Harry kept smiling even though he wanted to punch the guy in his handsome face, nobody talked about his friends like that!

"Dragon Balls," Harry said, trying to sound as earnestly as he could, before the curtains were swept aside, showing Snape's strict face.

Harry seeing Cormac's face go pale, looked over at the curtain.

'This is a really pretty curtain.' Harry thought while Cormac spewed the dragon tartare all over Snape's shoes. 'And so well made! I mean the color and the texture, maybe I should look at it from the other side.'

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen," Snape said, his eyes boring into Cormac's skull. Harry thought this was a great moment to carefully slip away.

"Not. So quick, Potter." Ah well, at least he tried. "I think I should rejoin the party, sir. My date-" Harry started searching like mad for Luna, he really didn't want to talk to Snape right now.

"Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. I just wanted to talk about your sudden changes in grades than the years before, for potions of course." Snape said in his familiar stoic manner.

"Yes, Slughorn has been teaching me well." Harry lied again while smiling, god he was lying awfully lot at this party.

"Hmhm," Snape said staring at Harry silently and then walked away, making it a bit easier for Harry to breath.

He looked around for a moment before the door opened, and everyone watched as Filch was dragging Malfoy with him in a rough grip while Malfoy was protesting loudly.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!"

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. Presumably gate-crashing." Filch said gruffly, still holding Malfoy in a rough grip.

"Gate-crashing?! I was just in a corridor, minding my own business when you grabbed me from behind and dragged me into this… tent." Malfoy stated furiously before looking around and seeming to get a little nervous.

"That doesn't explain your suspicious behavior!" Filch retorted and Harry agreed to that. It did seem very suspicious.

He knew he should've brought the marauder's map with him, but if Hermione had spotted him with it she would certainly lecture him about it, and he had no desire for that. Now though he wished he had brought it with him.

"What suspicious behavior?! I can walk wherever I want, it's not like I broke any rules!" Malfoy yelled again.

Harry noticed Filch grip tightening to an almost painful extent, he didn't like that. Harry had been in that grip many times and he knew from experience that is was a steel like grip and that it wasn't very pleasant. Filch obviously didn't like how Malfoy was talking back to him and tried to make him fall. Malfoy, however, was very stubborn and didn't stop glaring at Filch and was probably going to snap at him at any moment, or Harry would.

"I'll escort him out," Snape said calmly walking towards them. Malfoy shrugged free of Filch, to Harry's relief.

"Certainly professor," Malfoy said, now calm while rubbing at his arm.

Harry could already imagine the bruises that would imprint on Malfoy's skin and strangely enough, Harry didn't like any of it.

* * *

"It's unbelievable how senile that Filch gets! Do you know how hard he was gripping my arm? He should be fired for that!" Malfoy yelled in outrage to Snape. When Malfoy and Snape exited the party, Harry couldn't help but follow them and decided to hide behind a wall and eavesdrop on them.

"Yes, yes it's so unfair. Really Draco, you know as much as I do most students don't go wandering off at night in the schools." Snape snapped at Malfoy.

"That was sort of the point," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Snape asked, clearly to annoy Malfoy further. And hearing Malfoy sigh, it seemed it had worked.

"I'm getting fed up with everyone, Theodore, Blaze especially Pansy!" Malfoy said, which made him open up his ears even more.

"Than why associating with them?" Snape asked and Harry couldn't help but agree. How was he supposed to follow Malfoy when Pansy kept showing up?!

For a while, the only thing Harry could hear were footsteps as they were walking further and further away from him.

"…I just need them for something." Malfoy said hesitantly, and for Harry, this was proof enough.

* * *

"So you say he's using them, so what? Slytherins are all sneaky little bastards, they use each other all the time." Ron stated.

It was Christmas break and Harry and Ron were sitting in a compartment on the train. Hermione was nowhere to be seen much to Harry's disappointment, and Harry knew that even when Ron was denying to be upset about her not being here and not having said goodbye to them he most certainly was.

Harry didn't take it personally, he knew they were having a row and wasn't very keen on spending the entire train ride with two people yelling at each other. And she'd said goodbye to him the night before, but it was still sad.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you this. You just don't believe me." Harry mumbled getting depressed and at the same time angry at his friends. There was obviously a threat! Why couldn't they see that?! Harry sighed.

"So when are you guys going to make up?" Harry asked, looking pointy at Ron who was avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know what you mean," Ron answered, obviously lying.

"Come on Ron, I'm getting sick and tired of this. Can't you two just-" Harry said but stopped seeing Lavender standing outside the compartment.

"Oh, bloody hell…" Ron cursed. Harry didn't want to watch this and started playing with his armrest. But even then he could smell Lavenders _way_ too sweet breath, fogging the glass. He could hear her finger drawing something on it. When he looked up he saw Rons' scared and uncomfortable face. When he looked at the door he saw a heart with the letters R+L written in it and saw Lavender miming 'I miss you.' Before walking away.

"Lovely," Harry said out loud. Never would he ever do something as embarrassing and cheesy like that, he knew that for sure.

"All she wants to do is snog me. Look. My lips are getting chapped." Ron complained and closed up to let Harry see what he was talking about.

"And I'll take your word for it," Harry said backing off a bit. When Ron had set back down Hermione passed by, only to stop and stare at the door, then continued on.

* * *

It was night and Harry had decided to leave the Gryffindor tower. He couldn't stand any more bickering of his friends and that stupid Lavender girl. He was also frustrated that not only his friends didn't believe him but Lupin as well! Said he was just blinded by hate blah blah.

So that's how Harry got here, on the seventh floor. He looked at the marauder's map seeing that the Malfoy sign was did Malfoy keep returning to the seventh floor every night?

Harry came to a halt at the birdcage that's always been on this floor, but normally there were supposed to be two birds in it, right? Harry held the cage seeing the blackbird ruffling its feathers but not the white one.

"Where did he go?" Harry whispered to himself and the remaining bird. "He couldn't have escaped, otherwise you'd go with him, wouldn't you."

As if right on cue the blackbird chirped, making Harry smile. It was a cute bird, too bad his little friend was missing.

"Chirp" Harry heard again, but he didn't see the blackbirds beak open. He frowned, glancing around the corridor, and heard the chirp again in the distance. Harry put the birdcage back to where it belonged and slowly moved towards the sound.

He needed to go further down the corridor and make a couple of turns before he saw a shadow and immediately froze.

There, on one of the window-sills Malfoy was sitting. He was looking outside, petting the bird calmly.

"Beautiful night isn't it," Malfoy said, which startled Harry and the bird chirped. "Yeah, you're right I say that every night. Nights are always quiet but still breathtaking. Dark but still full of light. It's calming, don't you think?"

Harry stared at the scene before him. Malfoy was actually talking to the bird which relieved him but still made him frown. He didn't now Malfoy talked to animals.

"Look there! That's the constellation of Scorpius, you can't see it very often but it's one of my favorites." Malfoy told the bird pointing at the sky. The bird chirped again and Harry stared in amazement as he saw a smile forming on Malfoy's face. He'd never seen Dra-

Malfoy smile before. It felt weird but at the same time, it made him feel… he didn't know. Did Malfoy even know he was there? Was he just pretending?

Harry heard a sniffle coming from Malfoy as he whipped his face and only then did Harry notice Malfoy was crying. "Just need to suck it up. After this, it's only one more year and I'll be free." Malfoy told the bird. "Just give me a moment, and I'll bring you back to your friend, don't worry."

Harry took one last look before turning and walking quietly to his dorm.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

He did this rather often, he liked the quietness. It relaxed him after a whole day of hearing students shout, teachers complain and seeing Potter surrounded by girls that all tried to get his attention.

Draco sighed and stroked the little birds' feathers. He was so frustrated with himself; Why did he need to feel so miserable? Why couldn't he just accept Potter would never want anything to do with him and just move on? Why did he always push Pansy away when she tried to kiss him? Why, why, why.

He was avoiding Potter so much now that it was impossible for him not to notice. He just couldn't stand watching the man he so deeply loved, ignoring him, being flirted too, talking with other people…

He was talking calmly to the bird who chirped back at him which made him smile. He liked talking to the white bird even when it didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

The first night he did this he wanted to free the bird after their little chat but it refused to go. Even when Draco was encouraging him to. It simply flew back to his cage, where the black one was waiting for him. It made his heart ache but also fill up.

He couldn't put both free though, someone would notice the lack of noise, and with that someone Draco meany Filch of course. Why did that cranky old cat feel the need to drag him to Slughorns' stupid party was beyond Draco. When he was in front of Potter he really wanted to just run away, even when he looked so _goddamn_ handsome in those robes. Thank god Severus got him out of there.

He bet it'd bothered Potter more than anyone else that _he_ was dragged in. If the look he was giving sent any notification it meant he really thought Draco wanted to ruin his night, like the old days. Draco shook the thoughts away, trying to focus on the nights' sky instead. He tried to search for constellations. When he saw Scorpius, he got excited, it was his favorite.

Draco smiled again, a bit more firmly now. He thought about what it would like if Potter was here. If he would be interested in the stars. If he'd like to talk to Draco about his favorite and show it to him. Draco suddenly noticed the salty taste in his mouth and realized he was crying. It wasn't new to him, most nights up here Draco cried thinking of Potter.

"Come I'll bring you back to your friend," Draco said, but before standing up he heard clattering and someone cursing to themselves.

Draco frowned and released his hold on the white bird who immediately flew towards the sound and with it, towards the birdcage.

Draco started to panic, he thought he was alone here! He still decided to walk towards the sound, not wanting to be a coward. It was probably some first year Gryffindor that was lost and stumbled into the birdcage.

He froze when he saw Potter tangled with himself on the floor.

What was HE doing here?! Had he heard anything?! Had he seen anything?! Potter started to look up from the ground and looked Draco right in the eye.

"H-hello Malfoy." He said awkwardly before Draco had turned and ran away towards the dungeons.

* * *

 **Harry p.o.v**

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon." Ron said, his voice dreamy while he sat in a pile of candy foils.

Harry stood there, staring at his friend with a frown on his face.

"Divine. Had ourselves a little late-night snack, did we?" Harry asked Ron.

"It was on your bed. The box. Thought since you don't eat candy, I'd try one...or twenty. I can't stop thinking about her, Harry." Ron said, still sounding strange while picking up a heart-shaped box. Harry wasn't angry Ron had eaten the candy, why would anyone send him candy anyway? Some probably thought that since he could eat muggle food/candy, that he wanted to. And when that happened he would either ways give it to Hermione or Ron, so he wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Really? Honestly, I reckoned she was starting to annoy you." Harry pointed out, sitting on his bed and putting the marauder's map back.

It had been a couple of days after Harry was caught by Malfoy after he'd stumbled into the birdcage. After that Malfoy had avoided him at all costs; not looking at him, not talking to him, walking away when he saw Harry.

And why was he doing that?! It annoyed Harry more than all those years of being taunted by him combined!

Sure, even if he wasn't avoiding Harry like the pest, Harry didn't know what to say to him either. He didn't know how to react to Malfoy's display of vulnerability if that was what it was. Had Harry been wrong all along? Had his friends been right? Or was he right, and it was all an act? Malfoy did say ' _after this it's only one more year_ ' what did he mean by that? It did seem very suspicious and it was driving Harry mad!

While Harry had been thinking this, Ron had pushed him to one side of the bed and place himself next to him. "She could never annoy me. I think... I think I love her." Ron said urgently, the same smile on his face while he nodded. Harry tried to create some space between him and his friend, looking bewildered.

"Well... Brilliant." Harry told Ron, standing up and walking over to the opposite bed. "Do you think she knows I exist?" Ron asked, hugging the red box close to his chest.

"Bloody well hope so. She's been snogging you for three months." Harry said, almost laughing. What was in those chocolates, booze or something?

"Snogging? Who're you talking about?" Ron said frowning, making Harry frown as well.

"Who're you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane." Ron said happily again.

Harry stared at Ron, starting to grin.

"Okay. Very funny." He laughed.

Harry turned to his bed, picking up the candy foils before a heart-shaped box caroms off his head. "What the hell was that for?" Harry asked a bit shocked.

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!" Ron yelled at him, having stood up. Harry turned all of his previous thoughts off because there was definitely something wrong with Ron.

"Alright, fine! You're in love with her! Have you ever actually met her?" Harry asked Ron.

"No. Can you introduce me?" Ron asked, happy and smiling again.

Harry eyed Ron oddly as he walked back to the window, then he glanced at the candy box at his feet. There was an envelope. Taking it, he slid out the card which said; ' _Dear Harry. Thinking sweet thoughts of you. Happy Valentine's Day. Romilda_.'

'You got to be kidding me.' Harry thought surprised. Sure, he'd valentines gifts before but he'd supposed they were out of politeness, not because anyone was actually interested in him. But giving him chocolates obviously infected with love potion was something different. And even though it was dangerous and stupid, Harry couldn't help but blush.

"C'mon. I'm going to introduce you to Romilda Vane." Harry said, dragging Ron with him towards Slughorns' chamber.

* * *

It was early morning and Ron still hadn't woke up. When Harry had asked Slughorn to cure his friend he did but after, he'd accidentally put poison into the drinks instead of mead.

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Ginny, and Hermione circled Ron's bed as Madam Pomfrey ministered him.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?" Dumbledore praised Harry.

"Hm? Oh. Yes... very proud." Slughorn said, still shocked by his own clumsiness of putting his new, expensive mead on the same plank as his poison.

"I think we all agree that Mr. Potter's actions were heroic." McGonagall praised. Harry felt himself blushing, he wasn't even conscious of doing it, he'd just thought back to the half blood prince's notes and found the answer.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won!" Harry heard Lavender cry while running towards Ron, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the display. "Has he been asking for me?"

"What's she doing here?" Lavender huffed, glaring at Hermione, and Harry could already feel hell break loose.

"I might ask you the same question," Hermione said, standing up and glaring right back.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"I happen to be his... friend."

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting." Lavender yelled.

"He's been poisoned, you daft bimbo! And for the record, I've always found him interesting." Hermione said, her eyes accidentally flashing yellow for a moment. Hermione frowned, a bit embarrassed at her lack of control.

Suddenly Ron groaned and stirred, catching everyone's attention.

"Ha! See? He senses my presence. I'm here, Won-Won. I'm here." Lavender said.

"Hr... Mi... Nee... HrMiNee!" Ron said over and over again in a haze, making Hermione blush to Harry's confusion. Lavender, vibrating with rage, walked out of the hospital while Dumbledore beamed.

"Ah, to be young and feel love's keen sting. Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well tended." He said.

* * *

Harry spooned some O+ blood out of a bowl into his mouth while perusing the Half-blood prince's Potion book. When he was finished he put the spoon in the bowl before looking around and seeing a girl surrounded by other girls walking towards him.

"Harry, that's Katie. Katie Bell." Hermione explained, seeing Harry looking over at the commotion in confusion. "She's had dragon pox for a couple of weeks so hasn't been at school for a while."

When she stopped behind him Harry stood up and turned around. She looked nervous.

"How are you, Katie?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Great, I'm absolutely great. Thank you for asking." She said smiling back at him. The girls where whispering "Do it!" to her, making Harry frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked sounding a bit concerned.

"No there's nothing wrong! I-I mean, I'm so happy that, that stupid love potion of Romilda didn't work! Now I've finally got a chance to, to…" She stammered making Harry frown, he looked around searching for anybody who could help him out of this situation. Then he saw Malfoy, and all of his focus ended on the Slytherin who was walking between the tables, his eyes downcast before Katie grabbed Harry's head and kissed him.

The girls around them were whistling and smiling at them, Katie had her eyes closed moving her lips on Harry's. Harry, however, didn't respond, he just stared at her blankly before pushing her away. Harry looked around again, seeing Malfoy staring at them before turning around and fleeing down the hall.

"I'm sorry, but I don't return your feelings so can you please move." Harry snapped at Katie, who looked shocked but did as she was told.

Harry moved passed her and some of the girls, walking towards the hall intending to follow Malfoy.

Harry didn't know why he snapped like that at Katie, but right now he didn't care. He was going to get answers out of Malfoy if he wanted to or not.

* * *

 **Harry's & Draco's p.o.v**

Draco lurched to the mirror, steadying himself against the sink. He turned on the tap, splashing the cold water on his face. Then, with a great, heaving shudder he began to cry.

Why did the universe hate him so much? He already knew Harry had kissed, probably had done more than that but still, seeing him snogging with someone else it was, it just wasn't fair!

Draco looked into the mirror, seeing the door open. Harry opened the door, wanting to yell at Malfoy to tell him what was going on. But he stopped willingly to calm himself down.

"I know you're up to something, Malfoy," Harry said, walking towards him. Draco frowned, what was Potter doing here?!

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! Can't you just leave me alone?!" Draco yelled, sniffling and still letting the tears flow. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted the pain in his heart to stop and Potters' presence wasn't exactly helping with that.

Harry took a step closer, standing only a meter away from Malfoy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You've been acting strange this whole year don't you dare to deny it!" Harry yelled. Draco panicked a bit, and it was probably showing on his face because Potter squinted his eyes.

"I-I really don't know what you're talking a-about," Draco said nervously. Had he found out? No that couldn't be it.

"I said don't deny it! Why would you otherwise avoid me, be nice, and helping others, hm?! Why would you otherwise stop mocking me and my friends?! Why would you otherwise date that slut?!" Harry yelled furiously.

Draco frowned, confused. Isn't that what he wanted?!

"Isn't that what you wanted?! I recall you yelling at me last year to leave you and your friends alone! And now are you yelling at me for doing what you asked of me?!" Draco yelled furiously back, his tears had dried and were replaced by anger.

"THAT IS WHAT I WANTED!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Harry panted, thinking about all he'd said, realizing that it didn't make any sense indeed. "But, why, I-" Harry panted to himself. Why was he keeping track on Malfoy than? He was just doing what his instinct told him to do, but why was it telling him to follow Malfoy if he wasn't doing anything wrong?

He was getting crazy. He was panting uncontrollably now, he was so confused. He could feel his control slipping. But why was Malfoy listening to him? Why did he care? Why, why, why, WHY?!

"Potter, are you okay?" Draco asked slowly at the panting boy in front of him, holding himself up by putting his hands on his knees.

Draco could feel the temperature dropping in the room.

'I don't understand, I don't understand!' Harry kept repeating in his head, not able to calm himself and only getting more frustrated. He needed to calm down. He really needed to calm down.

Draco heard a deep, dangerous growl coming from the boy in front of him. But even having heard it, it didn't stop Draco from taking a step closer to Potter and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Potter?" Draco asked calmly, almost sweet. And before he knew it, he was pushed against the brick wall. The air almost pushed out of him as he stared at the boy who was holding him against the wall. Potters' eyes had gone completely black and Draco could see his pointy fangs.

Draco wasn't afraid, even when he noticed he wasn't able to move or push Potter away. Or when Potter growled again. It didn't feel like Potter wanted to hurt him. Even when it seemed that way, something in his eyes reassured him. But then again that could also be Potters' pheromones that where being shed all over the place.

That was when Draco noticed how close they were and how strong Potters' scent had become. And now he was feeling nervous for a whole other reason. Having that perfect, delicious scent so close made Draco shiver.

Harry wasn't conscious of what he was doing. The only thing he could think about was how _good_ Draco smelled, how beautiful he looked with his blond hair all over the place, how calming the sound of his heartbeat was while it sped up. He wanted to speed it up more, ruffling his hair more, more of that amazing scent.

Harry started moving against him, still panting. His head falling on Draco's shoulder. He wanted- no _needed_ to taste him. Wishing that he tasted just like his sweet, _sweet_ smell.

When Potter had started moving, Draco had started panting himself, feeling his cock stir with interest. He knew his eyes had started flashing gold.

When Draco felt Potters' fangs pressing lightly on his neck, he whimpered before realizing he should stop this. It was obvious that Potter wasn't in control of his actions to Draco's dismay.

"P-Pott-t-ter, g-get a hold of yourself!" Draco stammered but Harry just growled at him, wanting that his pretty little wolf would shut up and just let him taste him. Draco couldn't help but to whimper, he couldn't deny he loved this. Most of his fantasies were with Harry grinding against him, growling. And now it was happening for real, and it felt _soo good!_

Harry loved hearing Draco whimper, wanted more of it, always more. He was HIS, HIS, HIS!

When Potter bit down Draco gasped. He could've orgasmed right then and there. He was moaning now, feeling his blood leaving his body, slowly. It stung but that was easily replaced by pleasure. He heard Harry moaning into his skin, and Draco hoped he was tasty, good enough for him. And if Harry's moaning was any indication, he certainly was.

After a minute or so, Draco felt himself go weak, his strength slowly leaving him. When it became too much that Draco started seeing spots he tried to pull Harry away from his neck, But Harry didn't budge, still drinking and moaning.

Then Draco blacked out.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

How could he have done this, how could he have done this?! Harry asked himself walking hurriedly through the corridors. He ATTACKED Malfoy! Drank his blood, unwillingly given, AND couldn't even find the control to STOP! He'd just ignored the labored breaths, the weakening pulse, the pulling!

Harry kept walking, horrified with himself. He didn't even mind the detention he was given, he was just happy Snape came in right on time and pulled Harry, carefully, but still vigorously away from Malfoy's neck. Putting him in place when he started growling at him for depriving him of HIS blood.

He turned another corner, passing and ignoring some people who were calling out to him.

He was panting as he opened the doors of the hospital wing where Malfoy was lying after Snape had brought him there, telling Harry to stay put and try to find his control. When he could think clearly again and Snape had returned to give him his punishment, Harry had immediately run toward the hospital wing to see if Malfoy was okay.

When he saw Malfoy however, he didn't seem okay at all.

He looked paler than usual, his whole frame seemed fragile while his eyes were closed, not looking like he was asleep but more like he was dead. Harry saw a needle disappeared into Malfoy's skin as it was giving him blood out of the plastic back that was hanging above him.

Harry ran towards the bed, standing beside it, wanting, but not daring to touch. And started to panic. He couldn't be dead, Snape would've told him, send him to jail, he couldn't be dead.

Harry opened his ears, needing to hear breathing, mumbling, a pulse. After what seemed like forever Harry heard the little _"ba~thump"_ which calmed him immediately. He sighed shakily, it could have gone totally wrong.

Harry almost jumped at hearing the doors slamming open and a house-elf running towards Malfoy's bed.

"Master Draco!" She cried, holding onto Malfoy's hand. She looked around, wanting to know why her little master wasn't being their top priority!

She hadn't looked at Harry once, instead just focusing back on Malfoy saying;

"Don't worry master Draco, your mother is having a talk with the headmaster at this very moment and then we can bring you back home where I'll be tending you and give you your favorite food." The house-elf said kindly.

It confused Harry if this house-elf was one of the Malfoy's, why did she talk to Malfoy with such a motherly tone? "Excuse me, sir. My name is Holly, could you tell me who you are, and why you're standing by my masters' bed." Holly asked with the same kind tone, finally looking up at Harry.

"I-ehm I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry answered. And Harry could immediately see Holly's stance change, her eyes getting colder.

"Mr. Potter, you say. Are you perhaps the same Mr. Potter that freed Dobby from master Lucius?" Holly asked, her tone calm but still cold.

Harry felt a bit nervous. To Harry, it felt like the right thing to do, but maybe the other elves where jealous of him, or angry that he'd let Dobby betray their masters.

"Yes, I am," Harry confirmed, waiting for her reaction. But she didn't react, she just went on with talking.

"The same Mr. Potter that defeated the dark lord?" She asked.

"Yes, I am," Harry confirmed again, but there was still no reaction.

"The same, that gave master Draco another chance to see his father?"

"Yes, I am."

Holly nodded.

"The same Mr. Potter that attacked my master, who ended up in the hospital bed? I am thankful for you, Mr. Potter, for helping Dobby and the whole supernatural world. But I'm not thankful that you attacked my master, one of the kindest-hearted, smartest and strongest person I've ever known! One whose smile I've rarely seen after he'd gone off to Hogwarts! You know why?! Because no single WELL DESCENT PERSON WANTED TO PUT ANY EFFORT INTO GIVING MY MASTER A SECOND CHANCE AT TRUE FRIENDSHIP!" She yelled. Making the room go silent.

"I know my master has a hard time with finding the right words, and that most things that come out are hurtful and mean. But why couldn't you just give him a second chance, or at least one?" She asked, a bit calmer again.

Harry was silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. She sighed.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter. I know you can't be held responsible for all of that. You don't know master Draco, and he'd insulted your friend it's only understandable that you reacted the way you did. But it still bothers me. I request that you leave, Mr. Potter." Holly said, not looking at Harry.

And even though he wanted to stay, to make sure that Malfoy was going to live. He knew that it was only the respectable thing to do, so he left.

* * *

 **Hello! :P**

 **Okay people, ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! Next chapter I intend to make a bit less angsty and a bit more fluffy. YAY! The plan I was talking about earlier is now starting! I'm probably confusing you! YAY!**

 **I had a choice this week. Or I could've given you guys this chapter earlier, but it needed to be shorter and have a different name or I would post a gigantic chapter with the same name.**

 **You can see which one I chose...HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

 **About the stars part, I don't know anything about it, so some things a probably don't fit. Doesn't matter let's move on.**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this fic!**

 ** _g02sleep:_ I'm happy to hear that, and my vacation is over btw :) and I hope you liked this one as well!**

 _ **silverwolf310:**_ **I'll try to put more of those in the fic, I don't know if I will but I'll try! :D**

 **Thanks for your reviews!**


	29. A fist in the air

**A fist in the air**

* * *

 _"Rrrriiiinngg!"_

Harry groaned into his pillow. Mumbling out an 'Happy birthday, Harry' like he always did, before pulling the covers higher to hide his ears from the horrible sound of his alarm clock. Trying to reclaim his peaceful sleep. He was having such a great dream, goddammit! And now that clock ruined it and was hurting Harry's ears.

 _"Rrrriiiinngg!"_

Strange, he didn't remember the clock being so loud. When the ringing didn't stop, Harry gave up and slammed his hand on top of it.

When he heard a cracking sound his eyes shot open, turning his head so that he could see his nightstand, he saw the ruins of his once alarm clock that he'd just broke by simply trying to turn it off.

He immediately sat up, still looking at the former clock with amazement and shock.

That's when he realized, he wasn't wearing his glasses. Harry's hands shot to his face, trying to feel for sure that he hadn't slept with his glasses on last night, because he could _see_.

Not the blurry state he usually saw the world in, NO, he could see everything _clearly_.

Harry blinked a couple of times, then reached out to pick up his glasses and experimentally, put them on. Making everything go blurry. He put them off, again blinking for a few seconds and than repeating putting the glasses on and off, on and off, on and off.

He smiled in wonder. Because even when he'd had his glasses on, he'd never been able to see everything so sharp. He was looking at everything in his room. The dirty wash, Hedwig, his closet, his window, his mirror, his…

Harry stared at the mirror for at least two minutes, before he decided to stand up and walk towards it. His eyebrow almost in his hairline.

Surely his glasses couldn't be _that_ broken! Because the man Harry saw standing in the mirror was completely unfamiliar to him. One of those unfamiliar thing was; Harry didn't remember building a sixpack! He'd obvious muscles now! Not only that, but he'd grown from his short 163 cm length to a tall 185 cm or so!

He was gaping at himself in the mirror, moving his body so he could see every single muscle moving with it, since he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was a bit freaked out about his different appearance, because… shit.

When his eyes traveled up to his face, he stared more closely. He saw that his fangs were out without him doing anything. Normally they showed up when he was getting angry, energetic, upset or extremely hungry. But this time, he was completely relaxed.

His hair was still the uncontrollable raven colored birds' nest. And his eyes seemed to be a bit brighter, but that could also be because of the sight thingy. His jaw seemed to be a bit more refined.

…

'How did _all_ of that happen, IN ONE NIGHT?!' Harry thought incredulously.

Harry moved a couple of paces to his desk and braced himself against it, dropping his head and closing his eyes. He was still shocked and tried to process it all. He huffed out a shaky breath, then opened his eyes.

Staring at the obvious bulge in his pajama pants.

"Hellooo, morning wood," Harry said to himself, frustrated. He was on the brink of having a panic attack and of course, his cock decided to be all like ' _heeey_ '.

He looked up at the sealing, his hands ruffling his hair. When a thought hit him.

'Had _that_ changed too?' He thought, now feeling a bit curious. He looked back down and pulled his pants and boksers so that he could look into them.

His eyes widened, as he swallowed a lump down his throat.

"Okay, I can deal with that."

He looked at his desk seeing a big red book laying on top of it.

 _"Harry, do you understand why you're here?" Dumbledore asked while stroking Fawkes's feather and with it having his back towards Harry, making him all the more nervous._

 _It'd been two weeks before Malfoy had woken up. In those weeks Harry had been immensely worried, guilty and nervous._

 _Harry had expected this, even if it had been two weeks without Dumbledore summoning him._ _Harry sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, fidgeting with his fingers and biting the insides of his cheek. He was staring at Dumbledore anxiously._

 _He knew this was coming, but it didn't stop him from being so nervous._

 _Dumbledore wasn't even looking at him! That should've been enough information to know Dumbledore was disappointed in him, he probably thought Harry to be a monster and Harry wouldn't blame him._

 _"Yes professor, I'm here because I lost control of my powers and attacked another student," Harry answered, and couldn't help the shame that was clearly in his voice._

 _Dumbledore finally turned around at that. "That's correct," Dumbledore said, walking towards his chair and sitting on it. He folded his hands together and laid them on the desk, his eyes watching Harry carefully._

 _Harry dropped his head, not daring to look into the headmasters' eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to, but it just sort of… happened. And I know that mrs Malfoy has come here, the day when I…" Harry swallowed, feeling sick with himself. "And she probably thinks I'm a monster for hurting her son like that and that she's probably given you enough reasons to…" Harry said, huffing out a shaky breath. "I understand if you've decided to expel me."_

 _There was a pause where neither said anything._

 _"Of course I won't expel you, Harry! Don't be so ridiculous " Dumbledore huffed out, making Harry look back up with a look of shock. It shocked him even more that Dumbledore was smiling._

 _"B-b-but-" Harry stammered._

 _"Harry, this is what this school is for: it's to try and help you control you're powers. So why would I expel you? If you aren't received the right education for you're powers, you could go on a rampage! That's not good for you or the supernatural world. You can't expect that when you're for the very first time drinking someones blood directly from the source, that you could simply stop and walk away. You're not used to it, you're used to blood bags." Dumbledore explained, his tone serious._

 _"Besides Harry you should know vampires never drink someones blood to kill them, it's used for more, how should I say…intimate things." Dumbledore said smirking. He stood up and walked over to his bookcase, looking for a particular book._

 _'I-intimate? I'd never-' Harry wanted to protest, but then he froze. His eyes widening as the words sunk in and remembering what he'd done._

 _He had rubbed himself. Against Malfoy. While holding him up. He'd been moaning. Out loud. As he drank Malfoy's blood._

 _'What the heck is wrong with me?!' Harry thought. Not only had he attacked Malfoy and almost killed him, he'd also rutted against him like a dog! (pun not intended Embarrassment nothing like anything else, filled Harry's body._ _'Fuck, what would he think of me? He's probably disgusted with me. Oh lord. I'm disgusted with myself!'_

 _"Aha!" Dumbledore said as he walked back to the desk with a big, blue book and laying it on the table._

 _Meanwhile, Harry was doing his best to get a control over his blush._

 _"Harry, I want you to know that even when you think what you did was a thing only a monster would do. That other creatures don't. They've faced the same problems as you do, but most of them aren't afraid of themselves and you shouldn't either." Dumbledore said, and even though Harry was still trying to hide his embarrassment from earlier, he did feel a bit better once he heard that."This morning I've had an owl from Narcissa Malfoy saying that Draco had forgiven you. And I've got to be honest with you Harry, if the Malfoy's had demanded of me to expel you, I would be compelled to do so. But they didn't, because they understand. So you should stop blaming yourself."_

 _"Yes, professor." Harry mumbled._ _Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before picking up the book from his desk and handing it over to Harry. Harry looked at it questionably, waiting for Dumbledore to explain._

 _"Listen Harry, I'm concerned for you. And a bit of ashamed at myself for not coming with this earlier, but knowing you're 18th birthday is coming up, I need you to prepare for it. This book has a lot of information about vampires I know miss Granger would kill for, and I also know about your friend trying to get you to try and find out more about yourself these past couple of years. I think it's time you follow up on that advice." Dumbledore finally said._

Harry looked into the mirror again. He'd read about a change, but this?! The difference in 'length' of his package was to be expected. When he'd read the first page it'd immediately started with:

Vampire

Categories: sexual creature, powerful creature, deadly creature, undead creature.

And he'd read in chapter 15 Maturity, page 65.

The vampire will reach its full powers after its eighteenth year. With it comes a development to make its body more alluring to its surrounding muggles and/or creatures. It does this to make sure it'll be able to bring in enough food supplies. The victims will be to entranced by the vampires presence and pheromones, that they won't be able to; scream, fight or run away when they're being drank from.

Vampires tend to drink blood from beautiful woman and/or man while having intercourse, this is also why they are selected as sexual creatures. When a vampire meets its mate, he or she will be the top source for their food.-

And so on.

So Harry already had prepared himself for something to change. To be awoken in the night thanks to a horrifying pain.

Thank god that didn't happen! But that didn't mean he didn't need to get used to his new body.

Harry walked over to his closet and opened it. When he picked up a shirt and held it in front of him he realized.

"How am I supposed to fit in this?" He cried, throwing the shirt behind him while rummaging threw his little closet, searching for an oversized one. Or at least, one that was oversized a couple of days ago.

When he finally found a shirt that he'd bought a couple of weeks ago, thinking it would fit him perfectly when in reality it made him practically sink into it, he tried it on.

He looked into the mirror, seeing the red, V-necked shirt tightly around his muscles. It was still a bit too tight for his pleasure, but he could live with it until he'd bought himself a new wardrobe.

Harry walked to his window and opened it, needing the fresh air.

He closed his eyes again, trying to focus on all the sounds around him. He heard mrs Williams complain to herself about all those nasty children that wouldn't leave her pretty garden alone. Which was quite strange, since mrs Williams lived in another street. He frowned, hearing cars honking at each other wildly, when the only thing he saw on the street was the mailmen on his bike. Hearing children laugh on a swing while being pushed. Hearing a dog bark furiously at someone who tried to calm it down. Hearing three heartbeats in the house…

Harry groaned. Now that he was 'decent' it took all of Harry's will power to open the door to his bedroom and walk down the stairs for his _breakfast_.

"Ugh, when is that nasty boy going to pick up his disgusting blood? That owls been sitting there all morning!" Petunia complained. Making Harry's eye roll after he took the last step and turned so he could walk into the kitchen.

"Here eat up Dudders, it's your favorite." Petunia said as she filled Dudley's plate with bacon and pancakes. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper, listening to his wife and nodding at her.

"Mom! You better not call me that when Emma gets here." Dudley said arrogantly. Emma was Dudley supposed to be 'girlfriend' and Dudley had been talking non stop this whole week about how much in love she was with him and that he couldn't blame her.

Harry mostly ignored it all, not caring the least. It seemed the Dursley's hadn't noticed him on which he was glad. Now he just needed to pick up his blood and than carefully walk back up the stairs to his room. But than a scent that was almost as bad as rotting cheese invaded his nostrils, and he couldn't help the sound of disgust that left him.

"Jesus Christ Dudley, you smell horrible! What the fuck is that?!" He asked, his hand immediately trying to cover his mouth and nose from the horrible scent.

All eyes were on him now.

Harry heard one of the thee cups break as Petunia let out a shocked cry. Dudley was looking at him with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Vernon had immediately laid down his paper, and looked at Harry with a horrified look.

"What?" Harry asked nervously. Taking a sip from his blood bag and cringing in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked again after a minute or so, seeing his uncle, aunt, and cousin looking at him up and down.

The doorbel rang, startling the three people, except Harry who'd heard someone walking on their doorstep. After a moment of nobody doing anything and another ring, Harry said, uncertainly:

"Oookay, I guess I'll go answer that."

"NO!" Dudley immediately yelled, running towards the door and opening it, revealing a blond haired girl.

"Hey Dudley, can I come in?" Emma asked.

"Ehm, I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Dudley hastily said, trying to show as minimal of the inside of the house as possible.

Meanwhile Petunia and Vernon were still staring at Harry making him feel very uncomfortable. Harry took a mock out of a cabinet and poured his AB - blood in it.

"So, I guess I'll drink this upstairs," Harry said walking out of the kitchen to the hall where Dudley was still trying to keep Emma out, which confused Harry.

"Dudley let me in!" Emma yelled, pushing at the door and successfully opening it and making Dudley take a couple of steps back.

"Seriously! Why are you being such a-" She stopped mid-sentence. Looking at Harry with wide eyes, just like his aunt and uncle did, but this time it felt different.

"Oh hello." She said flirty, completely ignoring Dudley. "And may I ask what you're name is…"

Harry stared at her for a minute, looking around and then pointing a finger at himself.

"What, me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Don't mind him, he's just my stupid cousin. He'll leave us alone, won't you Harry." Dudley said, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Oh, but I don't mind him staying. Do you want to study with us, _Harry_." Emma asked, starting to play with her hair, and making Harry a bit uncomfortable. Harry looked at Dudley who gave him a death glare.

"No thank you, I still need to finish my breakfast." Harry said cheerfully, gesturing to his mug. Even though he didn't feel cheerful at all as he stared at the AB- blood, his usual favorite and the one he always gets on his birthday.

"Mmm, can I have a taste?" She said, stepping closer to Harry and trying to take his mug.

"I-ehm I don't think that's a great idea, you know. I think I'm going to head upstairs." Harry said, practically running up the stairs as he heard Emma say to Dudley:

"Dudley! Why did you never tell me your cousin is hot as fuck?!"

Harry closed the door to his bedroom and let out a loud sigh as he leaned against the door.

'Just two more months and you'll never have to worry about them again.' Harry thought to himself. He smiled.

He couldn't wait till Sirius' case and all the offenses he supposedly made would be dropped.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort he explained to the ministry that Sirius wasn't the traitor that killed both his parents, but that it was Pettigrew. It had taken years, before they finally had the evidence they needed for Sirius' release. They were still doing some finishing touches but it was clear that Sirius wasn't a prisoner anymore. They had communicated throughout the years and last year Sirius had told him that if things worked out, and he would be a free man, that Harry was welcome to live with him. So they'd decided that after Harry's graduation, he was going to move in. Which made his mood much better.

Harry drunk the last bit of blood out of the mug, still wincing as he drank it. It just tasted like, ew. The past couple of months Harry had drank his blood with great effort. It had been difficult to swallow, it had become hard to taste anything other than iron and he didn't know why. Or maybe he did.

'Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think-'

"Mmmn." Harry moaned as he recalled the tastiest, sweetest, freshest blood he'd ever had the privilege to drink. Draco Malfoy's. He closed his eyes, longing to taste it again, to feel it slide down his throat, to pin Malfoy down against something and making it unable for him to move as he sucks out that delicious red liquid that-'NONONO! Stop right there!'

Harry thought furiously to himself as he stormed off to his bathroom. He really needed to stop thinking about it, he didn't want to hurt Malfoy again!

He walked to the sink and turned on the water, waiting for the water to come out his former thoughts came back.

"Stop it me!" Harry snapped at himself as he splashed some ice cold water on himself. He really needed to get this under control.

After the whole biting accident Malfoy hadn't gone back to school, it wasn't really a problem because they already had finished the most important tests. It did make Harry feel extremely guilty. After all Malfoy didn't come back to school because his mother was to worried that he could faint any moment, it could be an exaggeration but still.

Everyone in school wanted to know what had exactly happened and had asked him about it. They already knew that they had fought but they wanted more details. Harry had just ignored them and had only told his closest friends about it.

They had instantly forgiven him and Hermione even went as far as to open up a book which held all the information about all the fights on Hogwarts. And prove that it _did_ happen rather often to make him feel a bit better.

She still lectured him though.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry cursed to himself as he ran to platform 9¾, thirty minutes late. As to be expected, the entrance had closed and Harry was fucked. He could have strangled Emma for delaying him, why did she need to come over every day anyway?!

He was lucky he'd already sent his stuff to Hogwarts after he'd bought himself new clothes and shoes at Diagon Alley.

He was surprised when he had the choice to send them ahead. The man behind the counter had said that it was completely new and that they could send more stuff if he'd like. So he did. Thinking he would have a head start, but no.

Because not only had he forgot that he'd broken his alarm clock and was already running late on schedule, Dudley's _friend_ needed to try and flirt with him. Again.

But what now?

He didn't have Ron with him or his flying car, so how was he supposed to get to Hogwarts in time?

Then an idea popped in. An absolute crazy idea. Maybe even mental.

Harry walked out of the station, looking from right to left, trying to recall how Ron and he had flown over the city. Which was hard, especially after six years.

He managed to find some sort of route in his head and looked around himself again. There weren't many muggles outside and none were paying attention to him. Harry huffed in another breath.

He could do this. He'd done it before when he was running away from Dudley's wrath after Emma had left. Harry closed his eyes. Slowly breathing in and out before opening his eyes again as he almost flashed through the city.

He stopped a moment, bracing himself as he looked back at the station that was now blurry in the distance. He laughed to himself as he again started running at a lightning fast speed.

It felt amazing!

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

The first thing Draco noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't at school anymore. To be precise, he wasn't in the seventh-floor bathroom, being held against the wall while having one of the most amazing experiences in his life anymore.

Instead, it seemed like he was in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house.

'What the _bloody hell_ happened when I passed out?' Draco thought while he tried to sit up, which immediately made his neck throb. His eyes immediately shot towards the spot, but couldn't see much as it was rapped up in bandages and on an awkward angle, much to Draco's dismay.

He threw off the covers, and tried standing up to practically _dash_ towards his mirror. When he reached it he stared again at the spot, wanting, needing to see prove of what had happened, needed to know if it hadn't been his imagination fooling slowly pulled it off, put the used bandages on the table and stared.

There he saw, two little punctures decorating his pale skin that had almost closed. Draco couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face.

Harry Potter had drunk his blood.

Harry Potter had drunk his blood.

 _Harry Potter had drunk his blood!_

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy in his entire life! He was beyond glad they hadn't healed already. Sure, Harry wasn't _exactly_ in control of his actions.

He probably wasn't even conscious of doing it, if his growling was any indication. Draco shuddered as he thought back to those growls while Harry was moving his hips against his own, like an animalDraco closed his eyes as he slowly moved his hand towards the two punctures, almost drawn to it.

Draco's eyes shot open and his hand pulled away from his neck as quickly as possible when the door slammed open.

"Draco! You're supposed to be in bed! And what did you do to your bandages? Now Holly needs to change them again!" Narcissa hissed at him, her voice full of worry.

"S-sorry mother." Draco almost squeaked, a bit embarrassed by his former thoughts.

"Come on. Hop in your bed." Narcissa commanded, on which Draco followed. Narcissa continued to clean up the bandages Draco had pulled off. Normally his mother didn't clean much, still did, but sometimes Draco noticed that his mother would do the dishes or clean up some spot. It was normal to do for a werewolf, they tended to keep the nest clean for their mates and pups.

"How long was I out for?" Draco asked curiously. It couldn't be that long for his wound hadn't healed yet. A day maybe?

His mother didn't look at him as she folded the bandages.

"Two weeks." She answered.

Draco blinked a few times. That couldn't be true. It was impossible! Surely those tiny wounds would've healed already after two weeks!

"But… my wounds should've healed already by then." Draco told his mother matter of factly. She turned around with one eyebrow raised, daring to defy her.

"Sweetheart, I thought you knew better than that." She said as she walked over to Draco's bed and sitting on it, right next to him. "Vampires are known to be the highest ranked creatures in the supernatural world, right above werewolves, can you tell me why that is?"

Draco frowned at her. "Because they're stronger than us." He answered on which she shook her head.

"No, that's not the reason. Strength has nothing to do with it. Take for an example giants. They're bigger and stronger than the vampire but they're still not on a high ranking. Why is that?" Narcissa asked him.

"Because they're stupid," Draco answered, not seeing the point yet.

"And very easy to kill because of that. See Draco, that's why there so high up. They _aren't_ easy to kill. We aren't either, but the vampire has something that could kill us very easily. Poison. But don't worry," Narcissa quickly said as Draco's face became pail. "The poison isn't deadly, it's more used as an anesthesia, mostly for muggles since it doesn't work on every creature. But for us, when they shed the poison it makes the wounds that are inflicted on us heal for long periods, just like a muggle. So naturally, if they want to kill us, they could easily do so, which is why they are on the top and why your little punctures haven't healed already."

"Oh." Draco managed to say.

Before his mother walked out to get him some breakfast.

* * *

The train ride was almost over and Draco was into his usual compartment that he used when he'd want to be alone.

And, oooh. How much he wanted to be alone, he was so embarrassed!

Last night his mother and him had had the most embarrassing, horrifying talk of all time. Even more embarrassing than his father explaining how an orgasm worked! It was so embarrassing he couldn't look his mother in the eyes even when she dropped him off at the station.

He had many questions but hadn't dared to ask. Ugh, why did he need to deal with this _and_ Potter?

When the train stopped, Draco placed his usually emotionless face on as he walked out of the compartment.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was in the Great Hall bombarded by questions.

"Draco what happened to you?" "What has Potter done to you?" "Why were you absent the last few weeks?" "Are you okay?" And so on, and so on.

Couldn't they see he was having a crisis?! Oh, wait, they couldn't…

Draco just answered with: "I'm fine, is none of your business, nothing." And so on.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, with a full view of the Gryffindor table. More importantly, the places that were usually occupied by Granger, Weasley and Potter. He glanced at the table, trying not to be obvious. However, it seemed neither Potter or Granger was there, only Weasley who stared confused at the empty seats in front of him.

So, Draco decided to listen in on what the redhead had to say.

"Hey Neville, do you know where Harry went too?" Weasley asked Longbottom who sat next to him.

"No, haven't seen him the entire train trip. Have you seen Hermione?" Longbottom asked.

"Yeah, but it was kind of strange. I mean, I was in our regular compartment waiting for them. In the end Harry never came, but when Hermione did, she just stared at me for a couple of seconds before she squeaked and run off!" Weasley said, and then went on to another subject, making Draco return to his food and watch the remaining first years getting sorted.

That's when the doors blew open, and a hard wind ran passed the tables all the way to the sorting head, crashing into the stool. Everyone was getting up, seeing a boy laying on the floor, panting. The boy turned and put a fist in the air.

"Made it!" He yelled breathlessly.

* * *

 **Hello :P**

 **So an entire chapter with no help from the films. (you've probably already found out about that)**

 **Hope you still liked it! And it hasn't disappointed you! :)**

 **And we hit 101 followers, YAY!**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/reading this story!**


	30. Friendship

**Friendship**

* * *

"Made it!" He yelled breathlessly.

The boy started lifting himself up with his back towards the crowd, looking at the teachers' table.

Draco watched the boy's backside with wide eyes. He saw the muscles move as he was still breathing heavily and Draco had to admit, that it wasn't _too_ bad to look at.

…maybe that was underestimation, as Draco's eyes seemed glued to it, almost ignoring the boy as he talked to the headmaster.

"My apologies professor Dumbledore, I didn't mean to be late, but I missed the train." The boy said, picking up the stool and sorting head, placing the head back on the stool while it complained about running hooligans.

Some teachers frowned at him, and Draco was a bit put off too. Yes, he hadn't actually seen the guys face yet, but even if Draco's mind was clouded with Potter he was sure that he'd have noticed if a sculpted body like that was in this school!

As time passed and nobody had answered the boy, instead they were frowning and looking mildly confused.

"Oh no, not you guys too!" The boy pleaded.

The door of the antechamber behind the teachers' table opened. Revealing the irritated shape of Severus Snape.

Draco hadn't even noticed he was missing.

Though it wasn't that unusual for him to suddenly show up, he'd probably busy on a potion that didn't want cooperate. Severus sat down on his usual space, picking up his knife and fork and starting to eat his chicken. After having a couple of pieces in his mouth he'd finally noticed that people were awfully quiet for a sorting ceremony. He looked up, facing the boy that was still standing in the middle of the room with the same stoic face he always put on.

"Do tell me, why mister Potter, are you standing there like an imbecile? Go back to your seat." He said before moving on at eating.

Draco froze. His curiosity spiking.

"Ah, Harry! I didn't recognize you, my boy! Suppose I'm getting old." Dumbledore said as understanding dawned on his face.

Draco kept his ears up, and his eyes on full focus, it wasn't like he was going to smell anything with all those different creatures in the room. So he waited for the guy to deny the claim.

"I don't know what's sadder, not being recognized by your whole school or only being recognized by Snape." The boy mumbled while turning around to walk back to his table. When he did though, the whole room was filled with wide eyes, open mouths and gasps coming out of every direction.

Draco himself was on the verge of fainting. Surely the universe couldn't be that cruel?! This was all a sick joke, wasn't it? A dream? Draco couldn't help but think that as he looked at Potter.

"Didn't I tell you to return to your seat?" Snape hissed, putting his fork down and as he glared at Potter.

"Now, now, Severus there isn't any reason to be so cranky at the first day of school. Harry will you please go to your table?" Dumbledore said, smiling at Potter.

"Yes, sir," Potter said, and Draco could just imagine him rolling his eyes.

Draco was fidgeting in his chair, on one side not wanting to know how much Potter had changed because there had definitely changed _something_ if his back was anything to go by. And it was since Draco had spent many times watching that back as it stomped away from him in that sexy manner.

But on the other side, Draco couldn't help but be curious and nervous. Because he _did_ want to know what had changed. If his front had changed as much as his back.

True, when he turned eighteen and hit werewolf maturity. He'd expected to have a bit more muscle, his senses a bit more heightened and his speed a bit faster. But already seeing that Potter had appeared into the Great Hall in a flash, made him nervous and self-conscious.

When Potter turned around, Draco's heart skipped a beat.

He was absolutely gorgeous!

Draco watched as Potters' forest green eyes were scanning the crowd, and stopped at a red-haired boy that had his eyes almost bulging out. And started walking towards him with a shirt that was hugging his chest just the right way.

Making Draco able to see all the muscles as they moved with him. His head ducking a bit in that adorable way, probably not noticing how it made his jawline pop. His raven hair a bit shorter, but that could also be because of a haircut. Draco sat back up straight, his mouth closed and he tried to make his face emotionless. Even though he knew that wasn't possible, neither was biting his bottom-lip wantonly.

Who could? When their horrible crush had changed from handsome and cute to manly and sexy.

Draco tried to look back down at his plate, sneaking glances at Potter every so now and then. He was laughing on the inside as Potter seemed rather uncomfortable with all the stares that were put upon him, even from Weasley who was still looking at Potter almost frozen.

The Hall had already gone back to its loudly self and most people weren't putting any interest in Potter anymore, which was good. But the rest was still whispering about him, some openly staring with dreamy faces as other sometimes glanced at him, much like what Draco was doing.

But after a while, Potter turned around a bit, right when Draco had snuck a glance at him again.

Draco froze, still staring at Potter, waiting for him to turn around so that Draco could hide in his embarrassment. But he didn't look away, it seemed like he wanted to say something but before he could ask, Draco had already moved. Not being able to handle his own awkwardness anymore.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Harry felt awfully uncomfortable. What was up with everyone?!

He knew he'd changed, but was it really that bad that it was only Snape that noticed it was him? Was it really necessary to stare at him like he was on some sort of display!

Hell! Even his best friend was gaping at him.

Talking about his best friend, where was Hermione?He hadn't seen her sitting at the Gryffindor table, but they were only allowed to miss the Start-of-Term Feast with a valid excuse, so was she ill?

Harry lowered his eyes to a goblet filled with blood. And felt dread creeping up on him as he looked at it.

…

Did he really need to drink this?

He tried taking a sip, cringing and shuddering as the liquid flow down his throat.

'That was enough for now.' Harry said to himself as he shoved the goblet away from him. He looked around him, seeing that he wasn't the only one that had changed in the two months that they're away. Only none whereas heavily stared at like Harry.

Harry, feeling a particular urge to turn around and yell at people to stop staring at him, only glanced behind himself and met stormy grey eyes.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Malfoy.

He really needed to apologize. He'd already made the decision weeks ago. First, he was scared by the idea, knowing Malfoy was just going to make fun of him, but then again, what was a Gryffindor for?! He needed to be brave and just take it like a man.

Thinking back at his conversation with Luna of trying not to judge people so much. It had worked on some occasions but it was clear that Harry had still been doing it. He had been so shocked when the house-elf, Holly, had been living in the same house as his friend Dobby and still defended them, or at least Draco. Harry felt a strange fluttering in his chest as he thought the name, _Draco_.

Shaking it away, Harry kept his eyes locked with Malfoy's.

Noticing he'd changed a bit too.

His hair seemed a bit more fluffier. His body had a bit more muscle, not much, making him leaner. His clothes were the same as always, seeming expensive and elegant. But Malfoy could pool that off even if he was wearing a tank top, not that he would ever wear that. And his neck, still the same pale skin with a delicious looking throbbing vein. There was no hint of any biting incident anymore, which strangely, displeased Harry.

" _You could make another one…_ " A voice in his head said, horrifying Harry.

No! He needed to apologize. He was going to apologize. He was going to see Malfoy stalking out of the Great Hall. Why was he talking to himself like that?

When Malfoy was gone, Harry turned back around.

* * *

"Hey Ron, could you please stop staring at me like I'm some sort of alien thing to you?" Harry asked exasperatedly. The rest of his roommates were already in dreamland, and Harry would like to follow if it wasn't for his friend.

Ron finally seemed to be aware of what he was doing, for immediately after Harry had said it, he started talking.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?! And how do I make it, so that it happens to me too?!" Ron furiously whispered.

"I don't know! It just happened! Do you even know how confused I was when I woke up on my birthday and I suddenly turned into this!" Harry whispered furiously back.

They both looked up at the ceiling in silence. Not knowing how to proceed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask, but where was Hermione? I'm not used to her not attending a Hogwarts feast, even if she'd been sick." Harry asked.

Ron groaned.

"I don't know, one moment I'm seeing her opening the door of our usual compartment and the next moment she squeaks and runs away. I've tried to find her after that, but couldn't." Ron answered, putting a hand on top of his face.

"Oh. Well, that's…strange, at least for her." Harry said, frowning. He couldn't recall a single moment when she'd ever squeaked in their presence before.

"It was kind of cute, you know before she ran away," Ron said dreamily. "Oh, before I forget, McGonagall had had a super embarrassing talk with all the seventh years and since you were absent she'd asked me to give you this envelope." Ron said, handing Harry the envelope and saying: "Good luck." Before falling asleep.

Harry looked at the envelope curiously. Opening it carefully.

Dear seventh year, 

As you may know, Hogwarts has had a year to restore its castle after the Death Eater attack. This year you and your fellow year students weren't able to come to Hogwarts and had to skip the year. This made it so that on your seventh and last year, you have reached the maturity of your creature as well as being an adult. This won't change any rules for you or your fellow students. 

However, we are aware that some of you now gone through some changes, mentally, power wise and in appearance. You won't have to worry about things you can't stop from happening and we fully understand it. Power wise we need to again, remind you that we don't allow harming your fellow students and that there will be a proper punishment selected on the violation of the rule. With activities such as Quidditch, we will make it so that it will still be a fair and fun game. 

We also know that some students are now able to find their mates. If you've already found your mate we'd like you to inform us so that we can make some arrangements. Knowing that being mated so early will mean that you'll be very busy in your sexual activities, you must not slack off in any way in your performance at school. Or there will be a punishment for you both. 

Talking about sexual activities, we know that some of you are sexual creatures and have a very high need to have some sort of intercourse. We would again want to remind you that we won't tolerate any slacking off or any complaints from your roommates and/ or dorm. We want to be clear that it's only that many of you've already reached maturity that we allow the sexual activity, anyone younger than 18 will not be allowed to do this. 

Without further ado, 

The Hogwarts staff

At the end of the letter, Harry's face had gone completely red. He tried to focus on one of the things that had grabbed his attention. Panic creeping up his skin, was he going to be excluded from the Quidditch team?

* * *

The next morning, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, with half-lidded eyes. Or at least without his best friends, there were still some people but it was still rather calm.

Probably because it was awfully early. He'd been the entire night worrying about Quidditch. He really didn't want to be kicked out of the team. But was so sure that he was that he'd decided at 7.00 to just head over to the Great Hall. He was again, glaring at the goblet that was in front of him, already having taken a sip.

He was about to push it away when suddenly somebody dropped them-self on the seat in front of him.

Harry looked up to see an enthusiastic Hermione sitting in front of him, with two gigantic books next to her.

"OMG Harry! I was already curious finding out you were going to have a change, and now look at you! You need to tell me all about it. Did you feel any pain? Did you notice? Did it really take just one night or took it more? Why are your fangs out, you know you can't-do that so openly! Oh, talking about your fangs, how strong are they do they really have the same consistency as iron?" Hermione blabbered, her eyes wide. It was almost impossible to talk himself before the next sentence started.

"I don't know how to! And I've no idea." Harry answered quickly.

"Oooh, that's interesting! So it's like your doing it without thinking. You should try though, I know that most teachers don't mind but with Snape you never know." Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry tried focusing on his teeth and willed his fangs to return to normal. After a couple of minutes, it worked and Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled back and Harry remembered he still wanted to ask her where she was at the feast, and for that matter, had run away from Ron. Before he could though, Hermione squeaked and ran away.

Harry watched her go and not a second later Ron had walked up to him and watched Hermione go to, with a hint of frustration in his eyes.

"Seriously what's up with her?!" Ron said.

* * *

Harry, having not been able to handle all the stares given to him, had walked back to his dorm and took a nap on the couch. He was shaken awake by Dean.

"Deeeaaan. Leave me alone, I was having such a great dream." Harry slurred, trying to push Dean away and accidentally pushing a bit too hard, making Dean fall back on his butt.

"Jesus Harry! Need I remind you that first period has already started, I thought you had potions?" Dean said, rubbing his sore butt. Harry's eyes immediately shot open.

"Fuck, I'm late!" Harry yelled, jumping off the couch before helping Dean up and giving him an apology.

He then ran to the dungeons to the potions classroom. And barged in.

"Sorry I'm late professor, I had fallen asleep." Harry apologized, as professor Slughorn was watching him. His hands full of books that he was probably handing out.

"Alright, I'll overlook it this time but don't let it happen again, Mister Potter." Slughorn said with a smile, giving him a new potions book."Now, we still got a seat next to mister Malfoy-"

"Please, sir! I've got no problem switching partners!"

"No! Please sir, Harry can sit with me!"

"No, he's already going to sit with me!"

"I don't give a damn about what you all are talking about since Harry obviously is going to sit next to me!"

"He's going to sit next to me!"

"No, me!"

"Ladies! Could you please calm down?! My decision is already made, Harry's going to sit next to mister Malfoy and that's it." Slughorn yelled while Harry was blushing furiously at all the attention.

Harry looked around the room, seeing Ron sitting next to Ginny and Hermione sitting on the other side of the class next to Padma. Ron was glaring at her while she tried not to bring attention to herself.

"Harry, could you please take your seat," Slughorn said while squeezing his eyebrows together while there were still some girls protesting.

Harry looked at the seat and the person next to it, who was desperately trying to avoid his gaze.

Harry felt his heart being squeezed at that. And walked over to the seat with his head low.

It was surprising how much he didn't care being paired up with Malfoy again. He was actually glad he was, as he heard all the girls screaming at Slughorn and him. It also gave him a chance to apologize.

Which he was really trying to do, if it wasn't for Malfoy avoiding him, almost every moment they could talk.

"Hey Malfoy, I wanted-"

"Pick some minced daisy roots for me."

"Malfoy can I-"

"Sst I need to do this correctly."

"So can I now-"

"You've forgotten to bring the leeches!"

"Malfoy could you please just-"

"Mr. Slughorn we need your assistance."

At the end of potions, Malfoy had practically ran out of the classroom, much to Slughorns' surprise. And Harry's dismay.

He felt like a kicked puppy. He'd tried so hard to get Malfoy's attention and he'd just outright ignored him, instead of giving him tasks and avoiding his gazes.

Malfoy was acting a bit more like his normal self though, which reassured Harry.

He just needed to try harder.

* * *

"Urgh, why does he keep avoiding meeeee?!" Harry complained to no one. Walking through the corridors trying track Malfoy down. It had been days, DAYS!

It was obvious though; Malfoy was afraid of him. And how could Harry blame him!

"HERMIONE STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!" Harry heard Ron yell in the distance.

He turned around a bit, with one eyebrow up. He didn't know what was happening with Hermione and why she was avoiding Ron like that. He was the one who needed to hear all of Rons' complains, he just hoped she could get it over with and talk to Ron about whatever she was troubled with.

That's when he bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry my fault," Harry said, turning back around and seeing blond hair almost disappearing in his chest.

And his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 **Draco's & Harry's p.o.v**

Draco had been running through the corridors, knowing Potter was following him, and why was that?!

When he bumped into someone, not having noticed some idiot was standing in the middle of the corridor, he wanted to pull his face out of the hard chest and move on. That was before the scent and voice hit him.

"Oops, sorry my fault," Potter said, but Draco didn't put any mind in it. Instead of trying to casually get off by Potters' amazing scent.

"Aha! Found you!" Harry yelled in triumph. Feeling the blond boy stiffen against him before pushing him away, but before he could run Harry took his arm. "No, you're not!"

"Take your hands off of me!" Draco yelled back, he couldn't talk, listen or look at Potter. Especially looking! God, he'd almost fainted again, when the raven-haired boy had shown up beside him at potions! Looking at his fangs glistening out of his mouth and that hair all ruffled like he'd just woke up, and if Potters' story was to be believed, he had been.

"No! I've been trying to talk to you for a while now so you're just going to stand here and listen!" Harry commanded, turning Malfoy back around, meeting his shocked and…scared face.

Harry calmed down, letting Malfoy go. Dropping to his knees and bowing his head."I'm sorry, okay!" Harry yelled as he already noticed Malfoy moving away.

It was quiet for a moment before Harry continued. "I'm deeply ashamed of what I've done, and horrified by the fact that I couldn't stop. I tried, but I couldn't! I shouldn't have pushed you against the wall, and I shouldn't have drunk your blood. I shouldn't have hurt you and I completely understand that you hate me, are disgusted with me and are scared of me." Harry said, looking back up. Seeing Malfoy's shocked expression. "I shouldn't have judged you so hard, especially when you only did what I had asked. And I'm so, SO sorry! I hope we can put this past us and…maybe try to be friends?"

Draco looked at Potter shocked and surprised.

Potter had apologized, to _him_! And then asked him to be friends, with _HIM_!

Draco felt flustered and confused. Was this really happening?

"Sooo, what do you say?" Draco heard Potter ask.

This was his chance! He needed to take it, he wanted to take it, but it was like his whole mouth had transformed into the Sahara desert.

Potter bowed his head again, before moving to stand up. "Okay, I understand," Potter said dejectedly. And Draco noticed something he hadn't noticed before, and before he could take control of his mouth he blubbered out.

"Where are your glasses?" Malfoy asked, startling Harry.

"Funny, you're the only one that noticed. Um, I don't need them anymore, you know with all the vampire healing skills." He said, smiling. This was a start.

"Damn, fuck you! I really liked being taller than you, dwarf." Draco said before he could help himself again. Dammit! He was going to fuck this up again. Draco made himself ready for the insults that didn't come, instead, Potter started laughing.

"Now, since I'm taller than you it kinda makes you the dwarf, doesn't it?" Harry asked gleefully.

"Ugh, if you really want to be friends you're never going to call me that again," Draco said, glad he wasn't offending his crush. But noticed Potters' sudden halt.

Fuck.

"So you do want to be my friend?" Harry asked, his smile now only getting bigger and bigger.

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

"I fully deny that."

"But you di-id"

"Stop with that nonsense you slow-moving fungus!"

Harry broke out laughing. "Slow moving what now?"

"You heard me," Draco replied with a stoic face, Snape could be proud of.

"Okay, but still, you want to be my friend?" Harry asked, carefully and friendly.

Draco hesitated a moment before answering: "Yes."

* * *

 **Tada *sprinkles positivity***

 **There you go! Another chapter. Again hope you liked it!**

 **And I need to warn you all, I'm back to school and it's going to be a rough year so it can possible by that I'll be a bit late at posting a chapter, but don't worry because I'll still try and post it every week but it can sometimes happen. Don't know if it will happen, but just to give you guys a heads up. And IF I'm late I guaranty that I won't make the wait longer than a month, which probably won't happen, it will probably be just a few days or something but still. So you don't have to worry if I'm late or something. GREAT.**

 **I actually wanted to put in something else (which will happen next week now) but wasn't able to, because I'm sick right now. (nothing big just the cold)**

 **...**

 **You lucky bastards. Be grateful. :)**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this story!**

 _ **g02sleep:**_ **Yeah! ships sailing. whoop whoop! Too bad you think that and I'll remember that for in the future. And yes. I did let Harry greet his morning wood... I know I'm a mastermind, right? Thank you for your review and I hope you like the chapter!**


	31. Books

**Books**

* * *

"This has been going on for a while now, Harry." Ron said, sounding serious and staring fiercely at him.

Harry squinted his eyes. He was in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in one of the seats trying to read a book, while Ron was leaning over his armrest. It was night and Harry could hear the rain falling on the castle. Ron had been staring at him for some time, but Harry had mostly ignored it. Much like the words on his book. He was too busy thinking about Quidditch.

The first week of school was already over and on Monday the try-outs would be held, and Harry had been nervous about it the whole week. Neither McGonagall nor any other teacher had told him anything about him being off the team, but he supposed they're going to talk about on the try-outs. He just wished he wasn't. He loved Quidditch! Loved the adrenaline of running your guts out to try and catch that snitch. To climb, crawl, parkour your way around the field. To hear the people in the stands going wild with excitement. To see Malfoy's cute pouting face as Gryffindor won the game.

Wait, what.

"What has been going on exactly?" Harry asked trying not to think too hard on why he just thought of Malfoy as cute. Especially _that_ expression, a) there certainly was _no_ pouting and b) it was like the devil staring right at you, thinking of ways to torment you for eternity. HOW COULD HE POSSIBLE THINK OF THAT AS CUTE?!

Ron pointed a finger at Harry as a grin spread on his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've seen you and Hermione talking more than ones. You are pulling a prank on me, aren't you?!" Ron said, irritated.

Harry looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry said, frowning at his friend.

"Well you've guys have had your fun, and it wasn't even funny! I mean, how could Hermione avoiding me be any sort of funny? So you can tell Hermione that she can stop doing it!" Ron said, sounding a bit hurt and desperate.

Harry looked at Ron with sad eyes. He knew Ron was confused and frustrated, but he didn't understand why Hermione was acting the way she did. He had tried asking her but she always knew how to change the subject or just run away. He knew that Ron was in love with her, even if he hadn't said anything after the Yule Ball. And he felt bad for him.

Harry laid his book down, sitting straight. And took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ron, but you know I would never pull such a prank on you. I don't know what's going on with Hermione, I've tried asking her but with no result." Harry told Ron, who's face crumbled as he looked like a kicked puppy.

"But hey, maybe it isn't what you think. Maybe she's, I don't know picking out your Christmas gift?" Harry said hesitantly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Ron stared at him with a disbelieving look.

"Harry, Christmas is gonna be over three months. You really think she's picking out my present in September?" Ron said.

"Who knows? You know how much she likes to do things ahead of time." Harry said with a fake smile.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I'm off to bed." Ron said, his tone depressed as he lifted himself up and walked out of the room.

Harry stayed there for a while, as he decided that the next time he saw Hermione he wasn't taking no for an answer.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was on his way to the Great Hall. He was still a bit sleepy, and nervous. He had said up the tryouts at four p.m and heard that Madam Hooch was going to attend all the houses tryouts. Harry brought his hand to his mouth as a yawn escaped him.

And next thing he knew he was surrounded.

Harry froze as he looked around him, girls and some boys were standing before him with happy and excited faces.

Harry stood there feeling a bit uncomfortable as everyone was still staring at him.

He looked around to see if there was anyone else in the corridor beside him and these people. He recognized some of them like, Barry? Or Barnaby? Or something like that, and Roxane, Aria, Lenny, Laura from Ravenclaw. Tina, Anna, and Katy from Hufflepuff. And some others.

He cleared his throat.

"Ehm, can I do something for you guys?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. And he almost thought some were looking at him with lovestruck faces.

"We just wanted to say hi, so… hi!" A Hufflepuff girl said blushing, but all the while smiling at him.

"Oh, okay. Well, hi then, and have a nice day." Harry replied smiling back before he walked past them. Hearing them furiously whispering behind him while he thought about how nice and confusing the interaction was.

He shrugged as he opened the doors of the Great Hall. It was quite full.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and took his seat. The Slytherin table in his line of sight.

He tried to look for Malfoy, but couldn't find him, to his disappointment.

After they had called a truce and became friends Harry hadn't seen him much after that. But that didn't matter really since they were going to see each other at potions anyway. Unless he was sick.

Was he sick?

Was that why he wasn't here yet?

Was it something severe?

'O God, please don't let it be something severe!' Harry thought as unfamiliar panic seized him. But it all faded away as he saw a blond-haired boy in Slytherin robes walk towards a spot at the Slytherin table. He sat down and started his meal without looking up and meeting Harry's eyes, his face seemed annoyed.

Harry whined.

Wait.

'What was that?! Why did he make that sound?!' Harry thought a bit panicked. He looked around him, hoping no one had heard the pathetic noise.

When Harry's eyes halted, they looked at his goblet filled with blood. His face transforming in one full of disgust.

Was this some sort of side effect from the transformation? No. He knew it wasn't. Even before he turned eighteen the blood changed from being something delicious and nice to something disgusting and nasty. He took a sip and cringed again at the taste, but it was going to be a long day so he should drink as much as he could. He downed the whole drink into his mouth almost gagging afterward.

He brought his hand to his head and ruffled his hair.

'Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore about this.' Harry thought as his eyes wandered back again to a certain blond Slytherin.

Malfoy was still devouring his food and licking his lips. He brought a napkin to his face as his face got a little messy from the meat. Harry looked at it with wonder, but he wasn't surprised. He knew Malfoy's favorite meat was elk.

…

How the hell did he know that?

Malfoy picked up his goblet and started swallowing it down, making it so that Harry's eyes drifted towards his throat while his thoughts had become blank. Harry stared at the milky white skin as Malfoy's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Harry's mouth started watering as he looked at the forbidden skin. He had been trying to keep his fangs in control but felt them emerge. And he didn't stop it as he licked his lips in an almost predatory way.

His trance was stopped however when Hermione seated herself in front of him.

"Good morning Harry." She said as she quickly picked up some chicken wings on a plate. When she looked at him one of her eyebrows lifted.

"Harry, your fangs are out. Hadn't I told you that you can get a punishment for that? Seriously you never listen." She said sounding a bit annoyed.

Harry looked at Hermione with shock, trying to pick himself up again after… How dare she starting to lecture _him_?!

"For the record, it's pretty hard to keep them under control ALL THE TIME. Okay. And who are you to start lecturing me about that I never listen to you?! You are the one who's been avoiding Ron for a whole week now, without him knowing what he did wrong! So you tell me, right now, what's up with you." Harry commanded getting a bit pissed with his friend.

Hermione looked down at her plate, caressing the side of it. Harry could see she felt guilty but also uncertain and a bit scared.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." She said before lifting herself up and taking her plate with her.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

When Draco woke up, he was feeling cheerful and excited. He hadn't seen Potter for a while, but he was going to see him today. And this time they were friends instead of enemies.

He put on his robes with a smile plastered on his face. These past few days he'd felt so giddy he couldn't help it. And he didn't want to either.

Harry Potter wanted to be his friend! He could finally spend time with him, without Draco being the dirt in his eye. He even laughed at one of Draco's nasty comments! It relieved Draco so much when he heard that laugh, and knowing he was the one who made Potter laugh made it so much better!

He stepped out of his dorm to be immediately greeted with the annoying face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, Dracie-poo! How are you doing?" She said, sounding a bit desperate. And Draco knew why.

"Pansy, how many time do I have to tell you that we're done? It has been over half a year for Salazar's sake!" Draco said incredulously. What did she not understand with: "I don't want to be with you, I never liked you to begin with, you're just a distraction, so stop stalking me."

Okay, maybe that had been a bit harsh, but it was still the truth.

"I know you're just trying to play hard to get! You have no idea what you're missing out on!" Pansy yelled as Draco walked away from him.

"I've heard Crabbe's review, and it seems I'm not missing out on very much!" Draco yelled back, making Pansy go silent.

He walked out of the dungeons and was on his way to the Great Hall.

"Ehm, can I do something for you guys?" Draco heard Potter say.

Draco quickly hid behind a corner, hoping Potter hadn't seen him.

And why did he hope that? He was talking to himself all morning about how he looked forward to seeing him again. So why was he backing out again?

He looked around the corner to see Potter being surrounded by one of his so-called fan clubs.

It made Draco's skin boil. They were multiplying each day, especially after Potter had changed. They were all whispering and making dreamy faces at him and Draco really couldn't stand it.

Two years ago they were all afraid of him but now that he lost his glasses they're all on him!

Potter, like always, was completely oblivious to them trying to flirt with him. Which annoyed Draco further.

Couldn't he see what they're trying to do?!

He was relieved when Potter walked away and entered the Great Hall, but not less annoyed.

When Potions' started, Draco tried to relive the happy state he was in before Pansy and those fangirls showed up. This was his favorite subject and he shared it with Potter, so it wasn't that hard.

"Today we're going to try and repeat the Volubilis Potion, and I want to see your best work!" Professor Slughorn said.

Draco looked in the book as he searched for the ingredients.

"We need, Honeywater, Mint sprigs, stewed Mandrake and some Syrup of Hellebore. Got it?" Draco asked, trying to sound as nice as he could.

Potter though didn't look at him as he said: "Yeah, sure, I-I'll get it."

Draco frowned a bit, as he tried to not show the disappointment on his face. He shook it away as he started getting the cauldron and fire.

When Potter came back Draco had already started heating the initial ingredients.

He smiled at Potter, but he still didn't meet his eyes. Draco blinked a few times, as his smile disappeared and he started giving instructions to Potter.

Normally Potter would have a say in it too, but it was like he was taking every moment he could to avoid speaking to Draco.

When the potion was finished, Potter had only spoken five full sentences to Draco. And he felt himself grow insecure.

Had he done something wrong?

When Slughorn had given the potion an E, Draco wanted to talk to Potter some more. But he'd already run out the class before he could. Draco sat there, confused and a bit hurt.

Maybe he didn't want to be his friend after all…

* * *

 **Hermione's & Draco's p.o.v**

"No, no, no! This can't be!" Draco heard someone wailing.

He was in the library, sitting at one of the tables. Trying to read a book while having pity on himself. Potter had been avoiding him all day. Draco had tried stopping him in the halls, classrooms, outside. Now he understood how Potter must have felt the first couple of days. Maybe it was a misunderstanding on his part, but it still made Draco sad. Oh well, he would try again tomorrow.

He looked around to see who was there beside him and the librarian. The whole library was empty, there was nobody sitting at the other tables or someone trying to find a book. Probably because everyone was having dinner at the Great Hall by now. Draco wasn't that hungry, so he had tried to transfer his thoughts to try and study ahead of time. And if it made it so he wouldn't have to see Potter, trying to avoid his face again, so be it.

"Dammit, dammit. This can't be happening. Urg, yes it is happening you, stupid oaf, you've read every book in this library from top to bottom and you know what they say is true…but why does this need to happen to me? With him!" Draco heard the girl say.

He was getting curious now, so he stood up and started walking around the library. He stopped at an almost hidden spot, seeing Granger with stacks of books and a desperate face.

Hermione turned the pages of the book desperately.

It was the last one, and she just hoped this one was going to prove her wrong. It NEEDED to prove her wrong. There was no way that, that…

She closed the book, as she crumbled into herself. She crossed her arms on the old brown book and laid her head on top. Feeling defeated.

"Why does he need to be my mate?" She mumbled to herself. "He just thinks I'm an insufferable know-it-all."

"Can't argue with that, but who is this person who thinks you're an insufferable know-it-all? Draco asked curiously, not having heard the first sentence.

Hermione's head shot straight at that, seeing Draco sitting right in front of her. His arms were crossed and his face was rather close. She tensed a bit and looked at him with shock that quickly transformed into irritation.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asked with venom.

Draco noticed but didn't give up.

"Just studying ahead of time for the next DADA lesson, you know how it works. But back to my question, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, seeing the brown haired female fidget in her chair.

"None of your business. Now would you mind to leave me alone." Hermione hissed, focussing back on her book.

"True, but I am curious," Draco said as he took one of the nearby books that were spread around the table, reading the title.

 _The study on mates I _

Draco's eyes widened as the book was snatched away from him.

"You-you've found your mate?" Draco asked while he noticed Grangers' scent spiking into panic.

"Shut up." She said. "I don't care what kind of stupid comment about me being a Mudblood, you'd never think I would find a mate or that my mate is probably a troll or something like that. I don't want to hear it."

Draco frowned at her. "And why would I say that?"

"Because you always complain about me being a muggle-born and how much it bothers you to breath in the same air as me."

Draco looked at the brown werewolf. Seeing the hurt and fear in her stance.

"Granger, if I hated you so much then why didn't I complain every time your wolf was jumping in and out of my territory?" Draco pointedly asked. Even when he'd told her in third year that she wasn't ever allowed to be on his territory again, he still led her. She hadn't thanked him for it anymore and neither did he complain at her.

Hermione stared at her stacks of books.

"Listen, Granger, I know you don't like me and I know your a mud-

Hermione growled at him.

"-Muggle-born but that doesn't change the fact that you're a werewolf and if a fellow werewolf needs help I'm ought to give it. So firstly, I want to give you my congrats on finding your destined mate, now tell me, what's the problem?"

Hermione looked at Draco a bit hesitant. And as if he had just said the strangest of things. But she did need someone to help her with this. Someone who could understand it.

She took a deep breath, and than loosened her body.

"I don't know what to do. Yes, I-I found a mate." She said, giving up.

"Well that's great, isn't it?" Draco asked. Hermione huffed a breath out.

"No Draco, it is not. He thinks I'm a fun spoiler, annoying, a knowitall and will never see me in that way." Hermione said, her face depressed.

"Come on spit it out. Who is it." Draco asked, not liking the way the young girl was doubting herself like that.

Hermione wanted to say "none of your business" again, as if it was a defense mechanism. But she knew better. Maybe Draco was going to make a fool of her for it, but she really wanted to stop avoiding _him_ so much.

"It's Ron." Hermione said, hiding her face by putting it on top of her crossed arms again.

Draco looked at Granger with an incredulous face, and one eyebrow lifted.

"Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Your mate, is Weasley."

"Yes."

"You think you don't stand a chance, _with Weasley_?"

Hermione's head showed again, with an annoyed expression.

" _Yes_."

Draco stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, dear god. You're kidding me." Draco mumbled to himself. She was nervous about being mates… with WEASLEY?

"No, I'm most certainly not. And if you're just going to criticize me than you can shove-"

"Shut up Granger, I can't believe you." Draco said as he squeezed at his eyebrows. He huffed out a long sigh.

"Tell me, why wouldn't he want to be with you?" Draco asked.

"I told you, he doesn't want to be with me." Hermione said, getting annoyed by Draco's antics.

"Oh, Granger, I can't believe you can be so blind." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"It's just so amusing seeing how wrong you are." Draco said, confusing Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"You really didn't notice? Ah, I can't blame you though, seeing as your senses are less heightened than that of a pureblood, like me. I couldn't expect you too." Draco said, he stared into nothingness. "It is strange though that Potter hasn't noticed it."

"What?!" Hermione said, getting impatient.

"Well, I'm just saying that it's pretty strange that, even though he absolutely doesn't see anything in you, his heart still leaps out of his chest as you're near him. And, god, when you lecture him, or tell him he's wrong… it's just horrible! I can smell his arousal all the way to the Slytherin table! Do you know how disgusting that is?!" Draco complained.

Hermione blushed like crazy. That couldn't be true, right? She would've smelt it, right?

"R-really?" Hermione said, a bit unsure. That uncertainty didn't squash her hope though.

"You're trying to question me?"

* * *

 **Hello people :P**

 **So, I'm very proud of myself for giving you guys this chapter on time. Especially since after I posted my last chapter, I've been sick for three days. (And I still went to school, I know I'm crazy) and yesterday I needed to finish a presentation for tomorrow, so I didn't write those days. BUT I STILL MADE IT! HOORAY!**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading/following/favoriting this story :)**

 _ **g02sleep:**_ **That's great to hear and thank you for your good luck, and comment. :)**


	32. What are you doing here?

**What are you doing here?**

* * *

"Okay guys, firstly we're going to do some drills. I'll be watching your performance and see if you made the team. Now, like always, just because you made the team last year doesn't guaranty you a spot this year. Is that clear?" Harry said, sounding more confident than he had been last year. He remembered how immensely nervous he had been back then, he had been worried about the responsibilities he had, to everyone. He didn't want to put anyone down. Now it didn't feel so scary at all. But then again, now he had some practice.

He looked over at the creatures in front of him, seeing most of them looking excited, but others a bit sick as they stared at the big bundle of wood that was the Quidditch pitch.

He could understand that.

"Ah, great! I'm right on time. Mr. Potter I would like to speak with you." Madame Hooch said as she walked up to them with a big smile on her face. Looking at her exhausted expression, Harry could only imagine how tiresome the new first years where. But, he couldn't really call the kettle black now, could he?

Panic and worry started to creep up his body. And as he looked around, he wasn't the only one.

"Madam Hooch, we beg you please don't put Harry out of the team!" Demelza Robins, a frog creature and one of the chasers of the Gryffindor team, said.

"We won't be able to win without him!" Another one said.

"Please professor!"

"Silence!" Madame Hooch yelled before they would all change into a bunch of clucking chickens.

Though they had shut their mouth they were all still staring at Harry worriedly. Harry offered a small unsure smile before turning to Madame Hooch.

"What can I do for you professor?" Harry said, keeping his cool.

"Well firstly, I'd like to know what all this fuzz is about? I've never said you're off the team, Mister Potter." Madame Hooch said looking at the students in front of her, who were looking at her with shock and confusion. Much like Harry himself.

"But… professor McGonagall gave me this letter in which stood that you'll keep Quidditch a fair game and with me being, a bit more _faster_ than fair we all thought-" Harry said before Hooch interrupted him by pushing some runner shoes in his hands. Harry looked at them while frowning.

"Mister Potter, we would never put someone out off the team without a valid reason. About you being much faster than the other houses' seekers, thanks to your supernatural gifts, it can be easily taken care of. You just need to wear these shoes." Madame Hooch said calmly, pointing at the shoes that were in Harry's hands. Harry felt relief wash over him, but he still looked critically at the shoes.

How were they going to help him?

"Um, what do they do exactly?" Harry asked confused.

"Put them on and you'll see." Madame Hooch said with a smirk.

Harry nodded before sitting on the grass, taking his own runner shoes off and putting the other ones on. As he stood, he didn't feel any different.

"Now take a sprint," Hooch said, crossing her arms. As Harry turned around he could still see the other students' faces full of confusion. Harry shrugged before giving it a try.

When he took the first step however, it felt like his legs were made out of lead, as muggles said it. He could still run though, and still fast. Only not as fast as he really could, it was more moderate now.

After he came back from his little sprint, Hooch started clapping.

"Ta-da! I've asked the headmaster to charm those shoes, so you can run as fast as your opponent to keep it fair. You may go on with the tryouts and I wish everyone good luck!" Hooch said, before turning around and walking off the pitch.

Behind him, Harry could hear people sighing out of relieve. He turned around and gave everyone a big smile.

"Now, where were we?" Harry said. "We're going to divide you into groups, you're going to play you're best game if you want a spot on the team. Is that clear?" Harry watched as all the participants nodded at him, except for Ron, who was staring at the tribune confused and angry.

Harry followed his gaze, only to see a nervous looking Hermione sitting on the stands with a small, unsure smile. She was nervously rubbing her hands together, as Ron glared at her.

'Well, at least she came.' Harry said to himself, offering her a comforting smile as she took a quick glance at him.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Draco was silently eating his lunch. The Slytherin table was practically deserted, much like the other tables. After Severus had given all of them an assignment to write a report about 'the history of weapons and how they're made'. It was only to be expected. And even though most were still researching everything, Draco was already done. He'd already read the most useful books about them and only had to freshen up his memory, and then had started to write.

However, it was certainly unexpected that Potter and Weasley were done as well. seeing them sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking with each other.

Draco felt his heart sink a bit, Potter was still avoiding him. Maybe Draco was imagining it, since it wasn't really that noticeable, but it did feel that way. Since they hadn't done anything that friends were supposed to do.

Draco took a fork full of meatloaf and brought it to his mouth. Chewing it lazily, when suddenly a book was shoved onto the table, and a brunet girl with curly hair sat in front of him.

"You've no idea what I just found out! I mean it was so clearly there, but you know me with my stupid brain I've entirely missed it." Hermione started babbling, her expression excited and friendly.

Draco chewed on his peace of meatloaf one last time before swallowing it carefully, he had no expression on his face when he said: "What are you doing here?"

Hermione being Hermione completely ignored Draco's question.

"So, I've found out that me being able to use Ron's magical powers is because we're mates! It's a rare threat that's called _vertentes_ which means channeling, it makes it so that mates can channel their powers over to you. In the book I read its completely explained everything, inclusive why I could even use them even when we were just kids. I've never thought about me and Ron being mates so I've never bothered to look for it in those books, but it explains EVERYTHING!" Hermione rambled on and on, her voice excited but also a bit distant.

Draco looked at the girl in front of him with one eyebrow raised.

"Congratulations. Now tell me what you're doing here, at the Slytherin table. I thought I told you to go to your red haired, idiotic mate and tell him he'd you're mate so that you can disgust the whole school with your lovey-dovey-ness. But I haven't seen you two even talk, only you, _still_ running away every time you see him." Draco said, his tone kept even.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

"I can't tell him he's my mate! What if you're wrong and he doesn't see me that way, I don't want to ruin our friendship. And besides, maybe he'll only accept being my mate because he feels sorry for me. Or because he's worried that I'll live the rest of my life alone and sad, which will most likely happen if he doesn't agree. But that doesn't matter, he needs to be happy!" Hermione said, her voice high pitched.

"Yes, but do you really need to avoid him every single moment, for a month now?!" Draco asked with disbelief.

"I can't stop myself! Every time I see him I just, I just, I just can't meet his eyes, or even stand by his side! It just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside that I almost can't stop myself to take a deep breath and breath in that amazing smell, I tell you it's a crisis." Hermione said guiltily but serious.

Okay that feeling, Draco could understand.

"Oooh, and his soft, soft, red hair I need to refrain myself from touching. And those cute little freckles covering his cheeks. And that _body-_ " Hermione said dreamy, and Draco could practically see her drooling.

"Okay, G-Hermione that's enough for now." Draco said, almost slipping up. After their meeting in the library, they had been spending more and more time together. So much so, that Hermione had said he should stop calling her Granger instead of her given name.

He looked around to see not only his house mates staring confusedly at the brown haired Gryffindor but also most of the Great Hall. Draco saw Weasley actually glaring at him.

And how dare he! He was supposed to glare at him! He was the one who was forced to hear Hermione talk about Ron this and Ron that, it was tortures!

Next to the redhead, was Potter smiling and waving at him. Draco immediately stopped the contact and looked back to Hermione, who was watching him closely.

"What?" Draco asked backing off a bit as Hermione was leaning over the table.

She squinted her eyes before saying: "Nothing." And picking a bit of his meatloaf.

"Hey! Get you're own food you piranha!" Draco said indignantly. Though Hermione only smiled before swallowing the meatloaf down.

"Damn you." Draco said.

"Give me a break. You know a full moon makes you hungry and cranky, especially to muggle-borns. So let me steal you're food in peace."

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Harry was getting more and more aggravated with himself. He was embarrassed and felt like a complete creep. Because people: HE'D DONE IT AGAIN!

Why did he feel the need to check out Malfoy's neck, every time he saw him?! It was getting ridiculous! He couldn't look him in the face anymore. Even when he was talking to him, Harry kept fantasizing the blood dripping down the blond boys' neck.

Harry landed his head onto the Gryffindor table, and groaned in defeat. And to think he wanted to get closer to the Slytherin.

"Mate, you're okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all." Harry said, sitting straight again as he gave his friend a smile. His best friend who… was glaring at something.

Harry turned his face so he could follow Ron's gaze, seeing Hermione sitting… AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE?!

What was she doing there? When Harry moved his neck a little he could she who she was sitting in front of, and to his surprise it was Malfoy. They were casually talking to each other.

Harry looked at it, a bit bewildered.

When had that happened?

"That nasty little ferret." Ron said fiercely under his breath. "I mean, can't you see how much time they are spending together?! It's just sickly. I bet he's the reason Hermione doesn't talk to me anymore, the prat." Ron said bitterly, taking a sip from his goblet.

Harry looked at his friend with confusion. But than he remembered that they _had_ been rather close lately. It made something in Harry's chest turn the wrong way. And he felt something whisper in his mind.

 _Why is he spending time with her and not me?_

He quickly shook the thought away.

What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be happy for Malfoy for making friends. Yes, it had been an unexpected one, but who cared?!

When he looked back at Malfoy he noticed him staring at him, he offered a smile and little wave, but the Slytherin just looked away. Harry frowned, not understanding the sudden cold shoulder.

"Asshole." Ron bit out. Harry was feeling more and more irritated by Ron's insults.

"Could you stop that, Malfoy isn't even that bad." Harry told his friend, who now looked at him taking a back.

"Oh no, not you too! It's Malfoy Harry!" Ron said, sounding disbelieving. "So?" Harry breathed out in annoyance, he picked up his goblet filled with O- blood and stared at it.

"So?! He's an arrogant, nasty Deatheater!" Ron said furiously. He was shocked however, when Harry put his goblet down hard enough to let it ego through the whole Great Hall. Making people turn around for a moment, but than turning around again to move on with their conversation. Harry was gripping the goblet furiously, glaring at his friend who had gone pale.

"Don't ever say such things about Malfoy, or anyone again Ronald Billius Weasley. And even IF you thought Malfoy was a Deatheater, why didn't you support me last year when I thought he was hiding something, hm? And you know what, it's good that you didn't believe me, because you mustn't forget that I attacked him, drunk his blood, almost killed him, even though I knew, _I knew_ that he wasn't doing anything wrong. He had helped an old man for christ sake! So you don't get to point your finger at him simply because you're angry with Hermione. Is that clear?" Harry spat.

Ron nodded his head with fast movements.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just… man I really need a mug of Butterbeer." Ron sighed, landing his head on top of the table.

Harry calmed down after his little outburst, that he himself didn't quite understand, and felt bad for his friend. It was Halloween and Hermione was still avoiding Ron. Except for the Quidditch pitch though, on which she always sat on the stands watching them practice, but always ran away from when Ron started moving towards her. He understood the need for a night at the pub.

Than an idea formed into Harry's head.

Why shouldn't they go to Hogsmeade?

They were adults now, they could do whatever they wanted to do. He had heard that people had asked permission to go to Hogsmeade since they were adults now, and they were allowed if the head of their house allowed it. He only had to ask Mcgonagall.

"We could go to Hogsmeade tonight, I don't think Mcgonagall would mind since I'm capable to defend us if needed to be." Harry proposed.

"That would be awesome! Wait. Why would _you_ be the one defending _us_?" Ron asked a bit offended, but let it go as Harry stared at him with a look that said: really?

* * *

 **Hello! :P**

 **There you go!**

 **Thanks for following/ favoriting/ reading this fic! :)**


	33. Laughter is contagious

**Laughter is contagious**

* * *

"I'm so happy right now, even when we need to be back at 10pm!" Ron said enthusiastically, as Harry was walking besides him. They were walking on the cobblestone path on their way to the three-broomsticks.

They just finished the Halloween dinner, but while Ron had been devouring his pumpkin pie Harry hadn't even been able to look at his bowl of 'soup'. He really couldn't stand the taste anymore.

He hadn't been able to talk to Dumbledore about it, and he wasn't really comfortable telling his friends. It wasn't like he didn't trust them, but Ron would just not understand and Hermione fled as soon as she saw Ron walking towards them.

And even though Ron was normally too busy eating his own food to notice Harry's disgusted look as he drank some of it, this time he'd frowned at Harry when he didn't even took a sip. Asked him if he was okay. On which Harry answered that he wasn't all that hungry.

And he had never lied as hard in his life as he did then.

Because he was practically _starved_! But even when he knew what or better said who he wanted, he would never _ever_ let himself do that again.

When they were in front of the door Ron opened it while Harry followed him inside. It was busy inside, with many creatures drinking and laughing some were even singing. The fireplace was on, heating up the building. Harry tried to seclude his senses to the loudest and smelly things like he'd been taught at transfiguration.

"Let's sit in the booth right there," Ron said as he pointed towards the booth in the corner.

"Sure," Harry answered, walking towards it and sitting down. When Ron was seated to they both got rid of their jackets. Outside it was just right with the jackets on but inside it was smothering.

Harry looked at his brown jacket that he'd bought just a couple of months ago, when he needed to change up his wardrobe. It was very soft and comfortable, and the woman in the store had said he needed to buy it since it made him even more handsome. Which made Harry a bit uncomfortable, because…he didn't know. Maybe it was because the sudden change in appearance or that half of the store was watching him with strange eyes. And even when she'd said that, Harry was sure she just said it because she needed to sell it.

He didn't think he was ugly, he just thought he was sort of… meh.

Ron himself had been wearing a red jacket with a checkers pattern on it. But just like Harry he'd put it off and laid it beside him. Ron had been smiling the whole way to the pub/ inn and even when Harry had been overthinking things, he was smiling too.

"What can I get for you two." Madam Rosmerta said, with a notebook and pen in her hands.

Harry and Ron smiled at her.

"Rosmerta! Haven't seen you in a long time. How are you doing?" Ron said sweetly.

"You're not getting any discount." She said with one eyebrow raised. Rons' face immediately started to pout, making Harry laugh his ass off.

"Two Butterbeers, please," Harry said eventually, whipping tears from his face.

"Coming right up." She said, before turning around and walking to the kitchen. When she was gone, however, Harry broke down laughing again as Ron scowled at him.

A minute or two later, two big foaming tankards were dropped in front of them, with a 'there you go.' Ron immediately picked one up and started to swallow it down. Harry looked at his friends with a shocked face, apparently Ron really, _really_ needed a drink.

When half of the tankard was empty, Ron put it down and looked at Harry with a face that said: "Don't leave me hanging here."

So Harry started on his drink as well. When the first drop of liquid touched his tong Harry couldn't help the silent moan that escaped him. Butterbeer was a magical alcoholic drink, that made it so that every creature could enjoy it. It was hard to make and couldn't be eaten or drunken as a normal food supply but it still was very delicious. And after drinking all those nasty goblets of blood, Harry couldn't help but gulp the drink down within five seconds.

Ron stared at him with a look of disbelief before a big smile slowly spread on his face.

"Two more please!"

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

"Hermione please stop it with the depressed face, it's getting annoying," Draco said, as he sat against a tree. It the sun was setting and it was almost time fort heir transformation. It was a bit weird since they had never transformed with each other. It was more like, Draco was on that side of the territory, while Hermione on the other side and they would meet halfway or something. But this time they were within the same radius of each other.

They were friends now, so Draco wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. Only if she would just stop pacing.

"I can't help it! I feel guilty but at the same time scared. Of course, I'm going to talk about this with him, with them, and I don't want Ron to start hating me but…"

"Yeah, yeah. You're scared, I get it alright." Draco complained. He knew he was being a dick, but just like she'd said at lunch: it was a full moon, give him a break!

"Ugh, thank you Draco for your comforting words." Hermione huffed sarcastically as she stopped pacing and said down beside him, staring at the sun that was slowly disappearing from the sky.

Draco smiled at her. "My pleasure." He said, making her laugh.

"You're really unbearable, you know that?" She laughed.

Draco looked at her with an indignant face. "Of course! I can't just throw away my Malfoy name and act all sweet like a Hufflepuff, now can I? Could you imagine, _me_ so sickeningly sweet? Now that's unbearable."

"Oh, but I can fully imagine it. You with pink rosy cheeks and a pink apron on, baking cookies for your mate, the cookies in forms of little hearts. While you sing something sappy like 'I'll make love to you'." Hermione giggled, confusing Draco.

"For one, I'll never, ever wear a pink apron. It isn't my color, nor do I have pink rosy cheeks. And two, what in the heavens are you talking about?! " Draco said bewildered.

"It's a muggle song," Hermione explained, only making Draco's face more and more confused.

"Who would ever call their song like that?! Typical muggles, strange things." Draco said, making Hermione burst out in laughter again.

"Stop laughing!" Draco commanded, but she kept laughing.

"Aren't you the one who said: _"Hermione please stop making that depressed face, it's annoying,"_ Hermione asked, squinting her eyes as if she was trying to remember it.

"I take it back, you laughing is definitely the most annoying," Draco said, smiling himself.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder, now both were watching the sunset between the big trees.

"Thanks for cheering me up," Hermione said softly.

And he did, didn't he? It was a bit strange, he never really managed to cheer up his friends, he made them more angry than happy. But Hermione didn't take things personally, she just knew he was trying in his own way. And it relieved Draco.

He had finally found himself a friend.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

"Another one!" Harry yelled together with Ron. They're definitely drunk by now.

Ron had started babbling nonsense and Harry had lost control of his fangs, he wasn't even aware of his senses. So the two pointy teeth had come out, making every person a blubbering mess as Harry smiled at them.

When the fifteenth tankard had gone empty, they're both giggling like fools.

"And guess where it was found." Ron slurred, making Harry shrug. Ron smiled before he said: "In Freds' dirty underwear!" Making them both laugh hysterically before they took another sip.

Rons' face slowly transformed from a happy puppy, into one with a look of sadness and anger.

"She'sss definitely, definitely going out with that git," Ron said still slurring and taking another gulp of Butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, sounding a bit soberer, but still very drunk. Only thanks to his fast metabolism, he was more in the first state of drunkness, while his red-haired friend was in state five.

"Hermioonee! Y-you should, Hermione and, that, Malfoy!" Ron said, angrily. "She's always with him, talking together, being together, probbab-ly kissing together too!"

Harry felt his blood run cold.

"No, they aren't."

"Pfft, of course they are. I mean, theyr' both werewolves, inp-credible smart, stylish and have those, those scary looks. They're bloody perfect together!" Ron said depressed and annoyed.

Harry, suddenly not feeling well said: "I think we've had enough its almost…9. We should go."

"NO! I don' want too!" Ron yelled, but Harry just dragged him with him to the door, while Ron grabbed Harry's half full tankard and gulped down the rest.

When outside, Ron clung to him and together they're swaying from left to right as they tried to keep their balance. In the end, Ron started laughing again, and Harry almost infected, started laughing himself. With the sounds of wolves howling in the background.

* * *

 **Draco's & Harry's p.o.v**

 _"_ _Come on you sloth, my grandma runs faster than you!"_ Hermione barked at Draco. Who growled in defense.

 _"_ _Shut up! You aren't the one who's needed to run his ass off at Quidditch training, now are you?!"_ Draco barked, while zigzagging through the woods.

 _"_ _Excuses, excuses. You just can't handle losing to a girl and a Muggle-born as well!"_ Hermione joylessly barked. She turned to the left and stopped, howling when she won their little bet.

Draco snarled at her and gave her a scowl. She stuck out her tongue and wagged her tail.

"We are the champions, my friends!"

Draco and Hermione immediately turned their heads to the voices. Who in their right mind would go into the dark forest on a full moon?

They saw to swaying forms clinging together in the distance, almost falling on a tree-root. Draco and Hermione turned their heads to each other before turning back again and seeing a red-haired boy and a raven-haired boy walking towards them, their eyes looking everywhere, except the two giant wolves in front of them.

"And we'll keep on FIGHting 'till the end, DUN, DUN, DUN!" Harry and Ron sang, too drunk to give a shit. When they're on their way to the castle Ron came up with the idea to go through the forbidden forest, you know to speed up the process. Harry simply nodded and five minutes later they're singing 'We're the champions' from Queen.

Ron, having two friends that lived inside the muggle world, knew the text by heart.

"We are the chamPIONS! We are the chamPIONS! NOOO TIME FOR LOSERS 'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIOOOONS, of the WOOOOORRRLLLD!" They finished and started giggling in the end.

"You're such a, such a good singer Harry. WHY did I nevvver notice?" Ron slurred, almost falling over another root while Harry was keeping him upright. Harry stopped in his tracks, looking a bit dazed at the two big wolves in front of him that seemed to stare at them, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to see them as a threat but before he could make a decision Ron made it for him.

"BIG FLUFFY PUPPY! Come here!" Ron said as he walked towards the brown-haired wolf and slung his arms around its neck. Nuzzling it and petting it.

If Draco could, he would be laughing his ass of right now. Hermione stared shocked and confused at Weasley who was mumbling things like: "Soft puppy~, nice puppy~, pretty puppy~, such a, a soft puppy whuppie~." It was absolutely ridiculous.

 _"_ _R-Ron? What's going on with you? Are you drunk?"_ Hermione whimpered, afraid that there was something wrong with her mate before she realized something. _"What in the bloody hell are you two doing here?! It's a full moon! Harry, haven't we talked about this?! You two never listen!"_ She barked at them. Weasley made a face and he groaned, shutting up Hermione for a second.

"Ssst Hermione, I'm tired," Weasley mumbled as he hid his face inside Hermione's fur. Hermione kept looking at him with a bewildered face.

 _"_ _Hermione, he can't understand you. Don't forget you're a wolf right now."_ Draco barked, catching Hermione's attention for a moment.

 _"_ _Wait. How can I- but- how is it possible that I'm not turning feral right now? And how does he-"_ Hermione barked back, not stopping Rons' hugging for even a moment.

Draco shrugged. Making Hermione huff and turn back her attention to the red-haired idiot.

Harry was still looking very dazed between the two wolves who seemed to communicate with each other. Harry watched as his friend kept hugging the big brown wolf.

Harry, wanting to hug a wolf as well walked towards the beautiful white one, and when within reach, grabbed the wolfs' neck and started nuzzling it.

Draco froze in place as Potter kept nuzzling him and his fur. He was sure that he was blushing furiously underneath his fur, but was thanking every supernatural being that no one could see it.

Harry took in lungs full of the delicious scent that was coming off the wolf. It smelt incredible! And a little familiar. He could feel the big wolf stiffen a bit, but he just went back to his ministrations. Petting the oh so soft fur and sniffing the sweet scent.

"Mmm smells nice," Harry mumbled out loud. Draco felt himself grow more flustered by the second and when the raven-haired boy said that it almost broke his entire train of thought. Harry felt himself go in some sort of trance as he started licking the wolfs' neck, noticing that it was as delicious as it smelled.

"Want more, tastes good. So good." Harry kept mumbling.

Draco's vision had started to see black spots and little stars at hearing those words, but he needed to stop this.

"Really good, just one taste…" Harry said a bit hoarse, letting a fang softly cares the wolfs' skin.

Draco shivered. Arousal filling his scent. He wanted this but really needed to stop it.

"Mine~"

 _"_ _Potter!"_ Draco barked, making Hermione turn her head with a tongue half out of her mouth, probably from licking the redhead. Draco didn't judge her for it though.

Harry immediately froze, as his eyes shot open and the trance was broken. He felt himself go sober in an instance, as he noticed what he'd been doing. He blinked a few times before letting Malfoy's neck go and stepping back as if burned.

"What. Where?" Harry said puzzled, as he looked around. His eyes landed on the two wolves and his best friend hugging the brown one.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Malfoy! I didn't, I didn't mean to-" Harry started before Draco barked at him and turned away from him.

 _"_ _Come on Hermione, let's bring these morons back to school."_ Draco barked.

Hermione nuzzled Ron for a moment but it was obvious by the silent snores that there was nothing that could awake him now.

Harry watched as Malfoy, again, turned away from him. And started walking.

Harry sighed. He fucked up.

His attention turned to Hermione as she barked at him. Last time he'd seen her in his wolf form she'd tried to rip him apart and now she was…licking Ron?

Harry slowly walked towards her, as he noticed Rons' snoring, and immediately noticed what she was doing.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said sweetly. Which immediately got the response of Hermione turning to him and giving him a scowl, Harry just knew she was pissed off and was going to lecture the crap out of them.

"I'm sorry, okay. Ron needed a night out and… so did I and it just seemed like a good idea to skip some time by going into the forest." Harry tried to explain but Hermione only huffed at him, pointing her head at Ron.

"Ah, right," Harry said as he tried making Ron let go of Hermione's fur, but without success.

"NO! Soft puppy, and smells nice." Ron mumbled, refusing to let go. Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at Rons' drunken talk. Hermione huffed and moved her shoulders and back.

"You sure?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. So Harry picked Ron up with all his protests and placed him on top of Hermione's back. Ron gripped the fur between his fingers and sighed in content.

Then they started moving towards Malfoy who was waiting and huffing in what Harry assumed was annoyance.

Harry smiled at Hermione and ruffled Rons' hair a bit, before walking a bit faster to be able to walk beside Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Harry said happily with a small smile on his face, but Draco only stared at him for a second before turning away again. Harry's heart sank a little bit at the action.

"Umm. So, it must be really strange in a wolfs body, right? But then again you've been doing it all your life. Eh. What kinds of things do you do when you're in your wolf from? Oh, right. You can't answer me." Harry started babbling, feeling the mood go even further downwards.

Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes and neither did Draco bark.

He just felt so left alone. Potter hadn't spoken to him for days, and he still didn't know why! It wasn't like he wasn't trying now. So why not sooner? Or when Draco could actually talk back?!

Harry stared at the irritated looking wolf next to him and was trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

Harry'd been thinking for a while but still hadn't found the answer, and already seeing the Hogwarts castle he just decided to ask, even if he couldn't get any answers.

"Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked unsurely. Draco just huffed and looked the other way.

"I take that as a yes," Harry said, sighing a little bit. "So what did I do? Did I hurt your Slytherin pride in some way?" Harry asked jokingly but noticed that Malfoy's head was downcast.

"Wait really?! Okay." Harry said, trying to think about what he'd said or done to make Malfoy so angry with him. Then he realized.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Malfoy! I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable again with the biting thing." Harry said, embarrassment creeping up his chest while he put his hands on his face. "I was drunk and… the blood has just tasted awful these couple of months especially after I had a taste of your blood. I mean I couldn't stop staring at your throat, and thinking of that incredible taste and that amazing scent and- too much information. Way too much. I'm definitely creeping you out, ugh, I'm sorry. I'll try to just…" Harry mumbled, knowing for sure that Malfoy never wanted to see him after this and he could call their friendship goodbye.

Draco looked at Potter with disbelief. He'd been- he'd been, staring at his throat? Is that why he'd been avoiding him? That was…kind of hot. Draco felt himself blush again. But now was not the time to be wandering to that side of his mind.

He bumped Potter with his shoulder, making the raven-haired boy finally shut up.

"So we're good?" Harry carefully asked and saw the white wolf nod once.

 _"_ _Sure."_

* * *

 **Ba-bam!**

 **There you go. And give a big thanks to _silverwolf310_ if you liked the chapter since I thought of it when I read your review. Hope you liked it too!**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/ reading this story!**


	34. Making up

**Making up**

* * *

"What were you two thinking?!" Hermione yelled at Harry and Ron. They were sitting in one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, it being empty and having a free period. Hermione was standing though, pacing around in fury as she started her scold.

"How could you two be so stupid?! What's so hard to understand with: don't go to the forbidden forest ESPECIALLY on a fucking full moon! Don't you two ever listen?!" Harry and Ron were bowing their heads, not only because they didn't want to anger her further but also thanks to the massive hangover. Harry could only imagine how Ron must be feeling right now.

They had been struggling to get him off of Hermione and once they did, well let's just say it was like stealing a toy from a baby.

Harry made a sideway glance at Ron who was rubbing his eyes in irritation, but once he stopped rubbing he started glaring at the carpet.

Oh no.

"Drunk above else! Sometimes I really just can't with you two. This time you not only endangered yourselves and annoying me, but you also troubled Draco!" Hermione went on.

"Oh! So you're calling that ferret Draco now?!" Ron yelled back, his head shooting straight as he glared into Hermione's eyes.

'Shit's about to go down.' Harry thought as he eyed his friends warily. It was never good when Ron decided to yell back at Hermione, but it couldn't be helped now. Harry fully understood Rons' upcoming outburst, but at the same time didn't want his friends to fight.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione yelled back, defending her friend.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're spending every awakening moment with your new boyfriend!" Ron answered, still yelling as he walked closer.

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Sure." Ron huffed sarcastically.

Hermione growled, obviously frustrated now.

"Why are you acting like such a child?!"

"Oh, I'm acting like a child?! I'm not the one who's been avoiding you for two months now, am I?! You don't let me talk to you, be near you, you don't even look at me! So you tell me, right now, what the hell is going on with you?!" Ron shouted, all of his anger outed.

It was quiet for a few moments. Ron was staring at Hermione accusingly while Hermione had shifted her gaze to the ground. Harry was looking worriedly, back and forth at his two friends.

"It doesn't concern you. It's personal." Hermione whispered, still not looking away from the floor.

"It doesn't concern me? It doesn't concern me?!" Ron said disbelievingly. "In what way doesn't it concern me! One of my best friends has some personal problems and instead of asking us for help or at least TALKING to us, you've been running away from me and made this beautiful friendship with that Malfoy bastard!"

Harry suddenly stood up and tried his best not to glare at Ron. The first few insults that had hit Malfoy's way he understood, a bit. But it was obvious now that the Slytherin hadn't had anything to do with that, or at least Harry hoped so.

"Enough both of you. Please just stop this, you're my best friends and I hate to see you guys fight. And Ron, I understand you're mad but blaming Malfoy doesn't solve anything." Harry said, calmer than he felt.

"Bloody hell Harry! Stop defending that stupid ferret, it's not like your his friend besides you only do it because you feel so guilty for sinking your teeth into him!" Ron spat, now shifting his face to glare at Harry.

Harry found his control slowly slipping away, on one side not wanting to yell at is hurt friend but on the other side wanting to strangle him for the insensitive comment.

"Yes, he is! And I'm not feeling guilty for anything!" Harry said out loud, having managed not to shout but not to keep the anger in his tone at bay.

"As if you are! Who would even call their _friend_ by their last name instead of their first name?! That's just strange!" Ron retorted.

Harry wanted to yell but didn't know anything to say to that. Because it _was_ strange. Harry hadn't even realized, they just always did, it was natural. Harry frowned at himself as he kept contemplating about it in his head.

"Ron stop being such a douche! I mean, I get why you're angry with me but you need to stop with the whole blaming Draco thing!" Hermione yelled.

Ron looked at her incredulously.

"I deserve to be angry. I can't insult somebody, who has insulted me far worse, as well as you two, just because you became buddies with him?" He asked, looking at them both.

Neither of them answered as the room felt quiet.

"Thought so," Ron said as he turned and left the room.

* * *

 **Ron's p.o.v**

"Stupid Hermione, stupid Harry. Can't they see that slithery git is playing with them?" Ron said to himself after he'd stormed into his dorm, much to his roommates' shock, and had closed the curtains of his bed as he laid down on it.

Ron picked up his wand and looked at it, his face still contoured into one of anger.

He just didn't understand. Why would Hermione avoid him for so long? Was it because she realized he was not smart enough to be her friend? Not powerful enough? Did he make her upset enough for her to hate him? Did she found out about his love for her?

'NO!' Ron shouted in his mind as he sat up straight. 'That can't be happening. That's impossible! Wait. Did she notice it on the train? Did I look at her in a strange way?!'

Ron felt himself panic. Especially when he knew the first option wasn't possible. Hermione had always known how stupid he was and she truly loved proving him wrong. She didn't care about his powers especially when she was such a nerd for magic and if she was to hate him, why did she act so worried about him? Ron felt himself blush as the memories of the last night invaded his mind.

…

He called her a _fluffy puppy_.

"That's so fucking embarrassing!" Ron groaned as he hid his face in his hands. He had acted like a complete toddler! He thought back at Harry's face.

"That bastard definitely laughed his ass off," Ron said with no actual hate. Yes, he was angry with him, but he was still his friend.

God he really needed to stop thinking, his head was killing him.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

"Ron, please open the curtains," Harry asked, standing next to Ron's bed. It was past half past ten and they really needed to get ready for potions, only Ron was still moping in his bed.

"I know you're angry with me but we both know we aren't particularly amazing at potions, and you know you can't afford to skip a lesson, especially when you're just sulking." Harry pointed out, but the curtains still wouldn't budge.

Harry sighed. Why wasn't he able to shut his stupid mouth? He knew Ron was upset, and he knew that if he defended their former bully Ron would start acting up, but he couldn't help himself! It just came out by impulse. He just couldn't handle Ron insulting his...friend.

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable, he didn't know why. But now was not the time to think about himself.

But how was he going to get his blockheaded friend to open the bloody curtains?!

"Ron if you don't open up the curtains, I'll tell your mother about you skipping class." Harry finally said with a mischievous smile on his face. And not a second later the curtains shot open and an angry Ron was glaring at him.

"You're now even using my mother as a leverage?" Ron asked irritated.

"Act like a child be treated like a child," Harry said with a smile before starting to move out of the dorm with his bag on his shoulder and a grumpy Ron right behind him.

Walking into the classroom, Ron immediately moved towards his spot and leaned back against his chair with an annoyed expression.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron's drama, looking at his own spot with a blond boy already sitting next to it. He was reading a book and scribbling some things down, only lifting his head up for a moment to see the people who'd walked into the classroom before moving on.

With a fond expression on his face, Harry continued to watch him for a few more moments before walking towards him.

 _Who would even call their friend by their last name instead of their first name?!_

Harry felt himself get a bit uncomfortable as the thought came to his mind. Did Malfoy even notice? Or did he also do it on impulse?

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said as he lifted his head again and gave Harry one of the most breathtaking smiles he had ever had seen.

'Wait a minute. Did I just call-' Harry thought before he cut it off. He needed to stop this now.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said, more composed than he felt, mostly because he didn't know how Mal- Draco would react. Harry calmly sat down and took out his stuff. He deliberately didn't look at Draco, only when Slughorn finally entered the classroom and handed out their assignments did he snuck a glance.

Only to find the Slytherin frozen in place.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

When the shift was over both Hermione and Draco had walked back to their dorm and had fallen asleep immediately when their heads touched the pillow.

As Draco woke up, he had a warm feeling in his chest and a shy smile on his face as he thought back at the night before.

Potter had hugged him. Sniffed him. Licked him.

Draco suppressed a shiver, he needed to stop thinking about it like that! Potter only did that because he was drunk. There was no hidden meaning behind it, absolutely not.

But then again, Potter did confess he had been avoiding Draco because he couldn't stop staring at his throat.

Draco bit his lip. He-he liked Draco's blood, he found it incredible. He thought Draco smelt nice. It made Draco so happy he didn't know what to do. He knew Potter probably thought Draco would be disgusted or angry, but the truth was that he couldn't be more relieved and aroused.

And even when Potter was drunk when he called Draco...

Draco swallowed.

 _…_ _His_. He had needed all of his control to not only push down his excitement but also to hide his obvious aroused scent from a certain brown wolf and vampire.

Now though… he was alone. His curtains were closed, his roommates had gone to the first period and his cock didn't seem opposed to it if the tent in his pants was any indication.

He moved his hand towards the bulge, but right when he wanted to free his arousal he heard the bell chim.

Great now he needed to hurry.

* * *

How he had managed to come into class even before anyone else was a mystery to him. Draco just took his seat and started studying for an upcoming astronomy test.

He continued this while lifting his head every minute or so to watch as people filled the classroom.

Hermione silently walked into the room, not looking at anyone as she took her seat, much to Draco's confusion. She always greeted him.

Draco decided to let it go, and move on with his actions.

When a familiar, delicious smelling scent filled the room though, Draco couldn't concentrate anymore. It had taken much willpower to calm his morning wood but with one sniff from Potter and it all seemed a waste of time.

Draco carefully maneuvered his body to hide his slowly growing bulge, hoping that when Potter came to take his seat he wouldn't notice.

He lifted his head to see Potter rolling his beautiful forest green eyes at Weasley who seemed a bit cranky, as he walked towards his seat. Draco took a small glance towards Hermione, only to see her staring at the red head with a look of sadness.

He looked back to his astronomy notes, knowing she would tell him later.

When he noticed Potter standing next to his seat, he decided to great him.

"Hello Draco." Potter had answered, making Draco's whole world freeze in place.

"Draco? Draco, are you alright?" Potter said after a while, waking Draco up from his trance. Draco blinked for a while as he moved his head so he could look at Potters' worried face. He was looking nervous and unsure.

"Did you just call me Draco?" Draco asked confused, as his heartbeat went wild.

"I-I did. I mean, I thought since we're friends that I should call you by your first name. Shouldn't I?" Potter asked hesitantly.

'Why is that idiot suddenly acting so cute?' Draco thought, panicked that his heartbeat would betray something. It felt weird when Potter called him by his given name, but also send a wave of excitement through his body.

"Y-you should. Ehm, do you want me to do it too?" Draco asked timidly, he'd never dared to call Potter by his given name. Only in dreams did he let himself go that much. He wanted though.

"If you want." Potter offered, a bit taken a back by Draco's timidness.

"Okay. Now could you pick some bitterroot, _Harry_." Draco said, feeling giddy as he said the name. Not having noticed a change, Draco heard Potter say: "Sure." In a slightly more hoarse tone then before.

* * *

 **Ron's & Hermione's p.o.v**

It had been a week since their fight, and Hermione still felt extremely guilty towards Ron. She shouldn't have protested against him, done the things she did. Now she was sure her clumsy mate hated her.

But that didn't stop her. She was going to apologies and she was going to do it now. So Hermione walked determined towards the boy who was eating a baked potato at the Gryffindor table.

"Ron can I talk to you?" Hermione asked, but even after a while waiting he didn't respond. He just ignored her and kept eating his potato.

"Please?" Hermione asked a bit desperate. She really couldn't handle him being angry with her, it was much easier avoiding him than him avoiding her.

Ron took a sip of his drink before putting it back and turning in his seat, looking at Hermione with a glare that made her heart throb.

"So now you want to talk to me?" He spat. Making Hermione whimper slightly, she was lucky he hadn't had any supernatural hearing.

"Yes, I do. I want to explain." She said, more confident than she actually felt. He seemed to be contemplating it in his head before lifting himself up.

"Go on." He said folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. She looked nervously at him and at the people who're sitting on the Gryffindor table, trying to nonchalantly overhear their conversation.

"Can we go to a place a little more private?" She asked hopefully. And to her relief Ron answered with a "Fine" and a huff. He followed her as she led them both to the stairs she had been crying on after Rons' kiss with Lavender.

Ron looked around him, seeing the familiar space and couldn't help but say: "Oh so now you want to send a flock of self made canaries to attack me, great."

Hermione cringed a bit, but let it slide. Even though he could have had a much better girlfriend than _Lavender Brown_. Hermione stopped herself from growling and spun around to meet Rons' annoyed face.

It was quiet for a while.

"So I guess I don't get an explanation? Typical." Ron said turning to leave. He was so done with this. Two months had passed, and only when he started to avoid _her_ did she make any effort to wanting to talk to him. It hurt to see the woman you loved act so detached from you.

"No! No please don't go. I'll explain!" Hermione said, feeling more vulnerable then ever. How was she going to tell him? It was obvious he didn't want to have anything to do with her, so why did she try?

Ron halted as he saw the upcoming tears in Hermione's eyes and any shred of angry burned out, replaced by worry.

"Hey, hey, Hermione what's wrong? You can tell me, please just…tell me." Ron begged, holding Hermione's chin up as he whipped away tears that were slowly sliding down he cheek.

Hermione looked into Rons' storm, grey eyes, seeing small freckles almost painted on his face. And she realized he wasn't only her mate, but that he was the men she loved more than anybody in the world.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel hurt, I just didn't know what to say to you or Harry. I-ehm found something out and… I didn't think you guys would get it. It's very personal, a werewolf thing you could say, and I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. And then Draco found out about it and wanted to help me. He did, and he became my friend. He understood, so I really didn't like how you're talking about him, but at the same time I understood you're angry with me and I shouldn't have avoided you. And I want to tell you what it is, but I just don't know how to." Hermione said in a haste, not sure if Ron had followed her train of talk, especially when she was muffled by her own tears.

But Ron just nodded, making her feel so relieved.

"I promise one day I'll tell you, both of you, and I won't avoid you anymore so please stop avoiding me too?" She asked, her eyes full of hope.

Ron nodded again, a small smile spreading on his face as he brought Hermione in his arms for a hug. She was still crying, and now soaking his new red sweater, but he didn't care.

"And by the way, your back is much more comfortable than my mattress." Ron said, making Hermione laugh in between tears. "That sounded much more offensive in my head."

* * *

 **There you go! :)**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and as always thanks for reading/following/favoriting this story!**


	35. Trouble with blood

**Trouble with blood**

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading an article from The Quibbler that Luna had given him. He was lazily playing with one of the pages as he read about Chizpurfles. He shifted his gaze to his goblet for a moment, hearing his stomach growl in need.

He ruffled his hair as a sigh escaped him.

He really needed to do something about this, it was getting out of hand. Ron had begun noticing his lack of appetite more and more after Halloween and after Ron and Hermione apparently made up, she began noticing too. Telling him he should eat more, asking him what's wrong, if he needed another blood type. He understood their worries but had just waved it off and told them it was nothing even when they _knew_ something was wrong.

And now Hermione was back he would give it two more days before they would call him on his bullshit and demand to know what was going on. He needed to go to Dumbledore before then.

He sighed once more warbling his lips while doing it, looking ahead of him and seeing Ron and Hermione walking together. He was happy their friendship hadn't grumbled.

It was a bit strange that Hermione was sticking to him the way she was though.

They made their way towards him and sat down next to each other, they're both smiling but Ron's seemed a bit off.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said, enthusiastic. It seemed he wasn't the only one happy that they're friends again.

Harry smiled at her and nodded, acknowledging her. He smiled at Ron too but his smile still seemed to be a bit stiff.

"Hello Harry, and what have you been up to?" Ron asked his voice sounding tense, not really noticeable. Harry frowned a little.

"Just reading the Quibbler, what have you guys been up to?" Harry asked confused. Seeing Hermione shifting a bit closer to Ron than she normally would.

"Nothing really, hey Hermione I thought you said something about an assignment for ancient runes?" Ron asked her, trying to sound nonchalant as he picked up a piece of dust, not looking at her.

Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets as she stood up and apologized, saying something about going to the library. Before running off, but not before she turned around and gave them a little wave and smile.

Harry saw Ron was still smiling his tight smile at her but when she walked out of the hall, the smile disappeared instantly. He immediately turned to Harry and looked at him with something that was close to panic.

"There's something wrong with Hermione." He stated, looking urgently at Harry who rolled his eyes at him.

"Not this again. Ron, I thought you two had finally warmed up to each other again." Harry wailed.

"Oh, she's warming up to me for sure, maybe a little _too_ much?" Ron hissed. "Come on you can see it too right? She's never acted this attached to me."

"She's not that attached to you," Harry said.

"She isn't?! Mate, have you been paying attention?! She's constantly around me!" Ron said indignantly, his hands going into all sorts of directions.

"Ron I think you're overreacting." Harry said because it wasn't that bad, was it? Harry thought about it a moment and it was true she was a bit more clingy to Ron, but that could be for a number of reasons.

"I'm not overreacting. You tell me it's normal for our Hermione, OUR, to be hanging all over me? To be laughing at my jokes? To be spending almost all of her free time with me? To give me part of her chicken wings because they had run out?!"

Harry frowned at Ron for a moment.

"That can have multiple explanations. She's probably feeling guilty." Harry tried to reason Ron, but he had to agree with Ron that it was getting a bit strange.

"I thought so too in the beginning, but I can't help but think it has something to do with what's wrong with her. I know I should be patient till she tells me, us. But it still nagging in my mind." Ron said, leaning against the table.

"It's hard. It's like we're some sort of couple, every time she throws her warm smile at me or her soft fluffy hair touches my arm. It's torture knowing it isn't while she's just happily talking to me about one of her books. She's acting more friendly than she's ever been in all the years I've known her, and I like that, we're having fun but still." Ron said as he put his head on top of Harry's tabloid.

Harry patted his friends head as Ron whimpered. He knew they had been spending a lot of time together in the last couple of days, and he hadn't minded. He had been too busy with thinking about how he was starving, the plans for the upcoming Quidditch match with Slytherin, classes, avoiding certain people who were looking at him strangely…

Like the two giggling Hufflepuffs in the back of Great Hall.

Harry slowly turned his sight away from the giggling girls and onto his friend.

And, ehm, some other stuff…

"There there. She'll probably tell you soon enough, don't worry about it." Harry said in a comforting tone.

* * *

Harry stood before the gargoyle of the headmaster's office, waiting for Dumbledore's and professor Flitwicks' talk to end. Harry paced up and down, he was nervous. He hadn't talked to Dumbledore much until now, he was always busy. But when he found him walking through the corridors he immediately asked for a moment of his time.

So there he was. Contemplating about Quidditch strategies, and hoping the shoes wouldn't hold him back to much. Knowing Draco was faster than most werewolves, he was begging that Madam Hooch had taken that into account.

Draco.

It still felt strange to call him that, but at the same time…

"Good day Harry." Harry jumped at hearing the familiar voice with the unfamiliar name. He turned around to see Draco standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

Harry suppressed a shiver at hearing his actual name coming out of the blonde's mouth. He felt awkward as he gave a small smile back.

"Hello, Draco." He said, trying to calm himself down even when he didn't know why it was acting the way it did. After Draco had started calling him by his first name, he was acting off, his whole body was. He had felt his throat go dry and his legs turning into jelly. He had felt a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't identify. It was very confusing.

"Sooo, what are you doing in the middle of a corridor?" Draco asked, his voice sounding sweet, making Harry's throat go dry yet again.

He coughed before saying: "Nothing, just waiting for Dumbledore. Need to talk to him about something."

He nodded to himself, biting his lip to try and think of something to fill in the awkward silence they fell into.

Then he heard the gargoyle spin and an irritated professor Flitwick coming out, mumbling to himself as he walked away.

Harry and Draco watched it with amusement.

"Harry, you wanted to talk to me?" Dumbledore said as he smiled at Harry and Draco. Who jumped when they heard the voice, not having noticed the old man standing in the doorway.

"Yes, thank you ehm, sir. Well, I guess I see you later Draco." Harry said as he offered a small smile, his mind in a conflict about leaving the Slytherin.

"Oh yes. Good luck Harry." Draco said as he moved passed him and offered him one last smile.

He turned back towards Dumbledore and followed him into the office.

He smiled as he saw Fawkes grooming his feathers and seated himself before Dumbledore who pulled his chair and sat down himself. Dumbledore lay his hands on the table and stared Harry right in the eye.

"Now, what did you want to talk about my boy?" He asked.

Harry fiddled with his fingers as he looked at his headmaster. He slowly breathed in and out. He was hesitant, he didn't like to admit it. It felt like he wasn't in control of himself and that Harry hated. Because if he wasn't in control of himself, what would stop him from hurting somebody else?

"I eh…" He swallowed, seeing Dumbledore's grey brows frowning at him.

"I've got a problem. I-I'm not able to eat anymore." Dumbledore slowly nodded. "Well, I think you should get to Madam Pomfrey about that Harry. If there is anything wrong with your digesting-"

"Nonono, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just that it tastes…horrible." Harry said mournfully.

Dumbledore frowned again, before getting out of his seat. He walked toward his huge bookcase.

"Hmm, that's not good," Dumbledore said, making Harry swallow in worry. "Yes, there could be a chance that you're less content with simple bags of blood after having your taste directly from the source, but you're not supposed to find them as you said 'horrible'. Tell me, Harry, have you found any of this in your book?"

Harry immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, but I couldn't really find anything about it."

"Hmm," Dumbledore said as he went back to his desk, stroking his beard as he looked into space. "Perhaps, you just prefer it directly. That could be an option." Dumbledore said thoughtfully and making Harry's heart sink.

"But, does that mean that I need to…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He had prohibited himself from doing it, ever again.

"Don't worry, my boy. Control is learned but I'm afraid that you have to." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and was happy when it was nearly deserted, except for Ron and Hermione.

They were sitting at one of the desks, talking to each other. They turned their heads as they finally noticed him.

"Hello Harry, and how was your talk?" Hermoine asked. Harry walked towards them and heaved out a sigh. He needed to tell them, he hadn't been sure if they would understand but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do this without them.

"Good, good. I need to tell you guys something." Harry said as he pulled a seat next to Ron. They both looked at him curiously, waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

"As you guys know, I haven't eaten exactly well these last few months-"

"Wait, what do you mean months? Are you telling me this has been going on for a while now?! For how long?! Why didn't you say so?! How did I not notice?! Ron! Haven't you paid attention to him while I was away?!" Hermione babbled furiously.

"Hey! You didn't notice either." Ron shot back.

Harry wanted to slap himself for letting the time fall out of his mouth, he should have known Hermione would make a big deal out of it. At least this time they didn't seem so angry at each other.

"Yes, but I'm not his roommate! And you had dinner every night with him!" Hermione said.

"So? I'm not his babysitter!" Ron yelled.

"That doesn't matter!" Hermione yelled back.

Harry looked between his friends and found himself a bit confused. They didn't seem that angry, Hermione was only irritated and Ron…

"Well, it's your fault for avoiding me, if you hadn't you could've eaten with us and seen for yourself!"

"Ugh! I know that's my fault, but I didn't skip dinner only because I needed to avoid you it was also the, the thingy." Hermione said with a little less fire and more guilt. "I needed to get more information out of it, so yes I wasn't able to pay attention to him. Wait! Are you trying to get me off track, I don't think so mister!"

"Ahem, so what're going to do about it?" Ron said, his voice changing.

Harry looked as Hermione's face turned red.

"You're the one who spends more time with him!" Hermione said.

"And?" Ron asked, his face getting closer to Hermione's.

"Y-you should've easily found out with the classes or Quidditch!" Hermione said, trying to sound mad.

"Hmm, but so many classes we don't differ, and you always come to Quidditch practice," Ron said, making Hermione tremble with anger.

"That, that…Stop doing that!" She said.

"Why should I?" Ron asked.

Harry cleared his throat, making the two shut up. He looked as they were inches apart. Hermione was still angry but Ron just…smelled strange.

"It's none of your faults, but this is beside the point," Harry said, seeing as his friends glaring faces slowly moved towards him. "The reason why I'm not eating right is because it's disgusting. I'm not able to eat it anymore without having the urge to gag, and that's why I've had a talk with Dumbledore. He told me that I should…eat directly from the source."

"Oh! I've read about this before." Hermione said, excitement replacing the anger. "Although, I don't know where exactly."

Harry looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes. She turned to look at him after she started pondering in which book she'd read it. "But it can be something else… I need to make sure. Ron stand up please." Hermione said as she stood up herself.

Ron shared a look with Harry before he moved to stand up.

"Great. Now you stand here. Harry, you stand up too, and stand over here." Hermione said as she pointed at the spots. They were now in front of each other, both looking puzzled as Hermione grabbed Harry's shirt.

"Okay, now I want you to bite Ron," Hermione said casually.

"WAIT WHAT?!" They both yelled, turning to face Hermione who was startled at the raise of their voices.

"No way that I'm going to bite him!" Harry yelled.

"No way that he's going to bite me!" Ron yelled at the same time as Harry.

"Guys stop being such chickens. There's nothing to worry about." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, why don't you get bitten than?! You're the one who's healing powers!" Ron asked.

"Simply, because if Harry loses control I'm the one with the most strength to stop him," Hermione explained.

"That's another reason why we shouldn't do this!" They both yelled at her again.

She sighed.

"Boys I need to make sure of this. And if my suspicions are correct, which they mostly are, you won't have to worry about anything." She tried again.

"Yes, _mostly._ " Ron huffed.

"Ron, I promise you that I'll not let Harry overdo it. So please." Hermione whined, making Ron swallow his next protest and instead, making him say yes.

"What if I kill him?" Harry asked, too worried about hurting his friend the way he hurt Draco.

"You won't, I'll kill you before that happens," Hermione said, confident.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her with shock.

Hermione huffed one last time.

"That was a joke."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Harry laughed nervously, before looking Ron in the eyes.

"So, I guess I just." Harry started.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron replied, feeling awkward himself, he bared his neck a little. Harry positioned himself, his teeth lengthening and feeling really uncomfortable.

"Hehay?" Harry said with his mouth open and inches apart from Ron's neck.

"Ready," Ron confirmed, making a face as he waited for the needles to drive through his skin. Harry took a deep breath, trying to scrape all of his control together as he sunk his teeth into the skin. He heard Ron hiss for a moment as he drunk a couple of gulps, before jumping away from the skin and spitting out the blood.

"Ugh, that was disgusting," Harry said as he spat out the remaining blood on the red carpet of their common room. "Horrible, don't ever let me do that again."

"Fuck that hurt!" Ron yelled as Hermione brought a bandage to his neck and carefully placed it on top of the two punctures.

Harry shivered as he tried to get the terrible taste out of his mouth. It had been as tasteless as the blood-bags and he felt his stomach turn as if he was about to throw up.

"Well, at least now I know what're dealing with," Hermione said.

Ron groaned as Hermione sat him down on one of the couches.

"And what are we dealing with?" Harry asked, still trying not to throw up all over the carpet.

Hermione looked up at him a nervous grin spreading on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if that's my place to tell. But-" Hermione said quickly, seeing Harry's irritated face. "- I do think I'm able to help until then, so just have a bit more patience as I'll make the preparations."

Harry sighed, not happy at all with Hermione keeping the information away from him.

"Alright then." He said.

* * *

 **Hello :P**

 **I really thought I wasn't going to make it. Pfew!**

 **I've been sick these past three days so I'm happy that I was still able to get this chapter out in time! (sore throat)**

 **I hope Hermione doesn't seem a bit to mean when she starts arguing with Ron. I'm saying this because I can imagine wrong interpretations.**

 ** _HeRonLove: I was contemplating that, but then decided to put if off. Don't worry still got a plan for them! :)_**

 ** _FanofalmostEVERYTHING: My first language is Dutch, and I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, hehe. It's not my strongest point, and I'm thinking about a beta reader. I try my best!_**

 ** _Angelica7714: Stop you're making me blush. I'm happy you like the story so much and I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but I just love to put them in my story. :P_**

 ** _Blazzing saddles: Too bad._**


	36. An experiment

**An experiment**

* * *

'It's going to be a nice day.' Draco thought, staring through one of the windows as he walked down the corridor.

The sun was shining (which was a miracle by itself since it was November), the birds were chirping, there were no people blocking his way, and there was an upcoming Quidditch game later that day. Which he had been looking forward to ever since his house had started their training.

He had worked his body to the limits. At practice, he had ran his lungs out and climbed hundreds of walls. Knowing Harry's speed had increased considerably. And needing to keep up with him. Not knowing if he could beat him.

But that didn't stop him from being right on his heels though.

Yes, they had become friends, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do everything in his power to beat Gryffindor. Every game he had given it his all, running as fast as he could while searching for the snitch, focussing on even the tiniest of movements, even when he was mostly...

Who was he kidding, Harry was always on his mind!

BUT! But, yes there was a but. When he was playing the game, he would make his main focus the snitch. And he didn't let himself get distracted by a sweaty, huffing Potter that moved every muscle in his body to the max.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Hermione making her way towards him, calling out his name. Okay, maybe a little bit. But he would be too busy focussing on the game and giving it his all to try and defeat Harry, wanting to know what his reaction would be once they'd won.

Okay, maybe a little bit. But he would be too busy focussing on the game and giving it his all to try and defeat Harry, wanting to know what his reaction would be once they'd won.

"Draco?"

Would he be disappointed?

"Draco."

Of course, he'd be disappointed. But knowing the raven-haired boy, he'd probably take it like a man and congratulate Draco with the price.

"Draco."

Maybe he'd even give him one of those beautiful crooked smiles he always gave the other houses when they won.

"Draco!"

"WHAT! I heard you the first time!" Draco yelled as he turned to look at the slightly irritated brown-haired girl. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh before shaking her head in fondness.

"Thinking about the Quidditch?" She asked, a small smile tucking at her face. Draco frowned as he looked at her with confusion before she explained, "Harry looks that way too before a match, not being able to answer my questions as he's too engrossed in thinking what he should and shouldn't do." She got a thoughtful expression on her face as she stared into space. "Ron however always worries himself into pieces before a match."

She whined before slapping her hand over her mouth to stop the sound from leaving her mouth. She blushed as she looked at Draco.

"Why aren't you with him then?" Draco asked, curiously as he saw her worried but also guilty stance.

"T-there isn't time for that. Listen I need your help with some-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco leaning against the wall of the corridor.

"Alright, what did you do?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling as he heaved a sigh. When she didn't answer, Draco watched as she made an effort not to look at him, nervously playing with her fingers.

"That doesn't matter-"

"What did you do?" Draco asked in a demanding tone, making Hermione crimp into herself.

"Nothing, just…Uhg!" She said trying to sound innocent but stopped the act after seeing Draco's cocked eyebrow. She stepped towards him and leaned against the spot next to him on the wall. "I'm getting sick and tired of myself Draco." She groaned.

"One moment I'm trying my best to make him happy and the next I'm calling him out on something that wasn't even his fault. I don't blame him if he's loathing me by now." She said as she lowered her head in shame. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I haven't been acting like myself lately and instead like a total bitch."

"Maybe," Draco said, turning his head to get a better look at her. "But you know that Weasley isn't that dense. He values you, and your friendship. You know he's noticed there's something wrong, I mean, he still watches you with a look of concern. And it's not like he's a saint."

"Just apologize, I don't know, maybe even tell him about him being your-"

"You know I can't do that," Hermione said, making Draco step in front of her while trying to hold her gaze.

"Why not! It's not like he doesn't care about you! He's been acting more careful and responsible around you then he's ever been in all of his time at Hogwarts! It's not like he will ban you from being yourself because he's your mate! It's not like he hates your guts! If I ever found myself a mate, I'd jump into their arms, demanding they would never let me go! So why can't you let yourself and him be happy, by withholding such information?" Draco begged, tears threatening to spill out of his sockets as he thought about his mate.

Ever since he was a pup, he'd dreamed of finding his mate not soon after his 18th birthday. Someone who'd love him unconditionally, someone who didn't mind his lack of communication skills, that would look out for him. And after he'd fallen in love with Harry, he'd tried to stop himself from wishing the sweet raven-haired boy would be that person but wasn't able to. So when he'd stepped into the Great Hall and saw Harry's clumsy arrival, he couldn't help the disappointment flooding through his vanes as he didn't feel it.

The pull he'd read about, heard about, when seeing your soulmate, he didn't have it with him.

He'd been careful not to show it, not to get affected by it, but it had hurt to feel that tiny bit of hope being extinguished.

"Because I'm scared!" She yelled, no longer hiding behind her bushy hair, and staring straight at Draco. "Ever since I felt that rope pulling me towards him, I've been afraid! It's nonsense, I know! But that doesn't stop it! I promised him I'd tell him, and I'm planning to, but I won't be able to if you or him are pushing me!" Draco looked as she breathed heavily in and out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you upset." He said as nice as he could muster, frowning at his sudden outburst.

"No, it's fine." She said, still trying to get her breathing under control. "Stupid emotions." She whispered, but Draco heard and turned his frown towards her. She rolled her eyes at the display. "Told you I wasn't acting like myself, especially these last few days. Got in tears when I got

"Told you I wasn't acting like myself, especially these last few days. Got in tears when I got mail from my parents, saying I shouldn't forget to floss. Got all angry when I saw Lavender looking at Ron last Friday and not to forget getting all worried after Harry told us-" She suddenly stopped, her eyes bulging as she tried to fix her mistake.

"I mean, when Harry told us he had gotten detention with Snape. You know how it goes." She said as she laughed nervously. "All of my emotions have turned into a turmoil, you know."

Draco stared at her with a puzzling gaze, contemplating if he should point out the unmistakable lie in there. But deciding not to, since he was quite confused as well. Why did he react like that? He never reacted so strongly to something trivial like that before. And when he thought about it, he was acting a bit strange too. Like when he saw Harry standing in front of the headmaster's office, he was acting like a complete Hufflepuff as he watched Harry's face turn into recognition by seeing Draco.

Like when he saw Harry standing in front of the headmaster's office, he was acting like a complete Hufflepuff as he watched Harry's face turn into recognition by seeing Draco.

Draco watched as Hermione's face turned into one of realization, as she began speaking frantically. "O God, o God! How could I've not noticed! How stupid can I be?" She squeaked, but before Draco could comment on her question, she pointed a finger at him and said; "Don't answer that. Oh my God! I need to make preparations!" She was ready to run off before she stopped herself and looked at Draco.

"I almost forgot! Draco I need your help with something." She said seriously.

"Depends on what you're going to ask." He said, shrugging. She bit her lip, trying to come up with the way she was going to ask him. Before she rolled her eyes and just spat it out.

"I need your blood." She said, making Draco frown with a look of suspicion. "It's for an experiment, you know for, ehm… it's about a… I just need a _pure-blooded werewolf's blood_ okay."

Draco still looked at her with a bewildered expression, before slowly saying; "Okaaaay."

Her eyes lid up as she pulled out a needle and blood bag out of nowhere, and took Draco's hand to put the needle in.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, my parents are dentists. So you could say they are doctors." She answered, tracing the spot on his arm she's going to use.

"Aren't they for teeth?" Draco asked before he let out a hiss, as she put the needle into his skin. She smiled at him, and Draco just thanked his fast healing powers. When she was done, Draco rubbed the spot and waited for it to heal completely before starting to move towards the Great Hall.

"Wait!" Hermione said as she moved in front of him, halting him in his steps. He gave her a questioning look before she bit her lip and shook her head.

"You know what, it can wait. Good luck on the Quidditch pitch." She said as she started shaking his hand with a smile. "I wish your house luck too, if we weren't going to pulverize it," Draco smirked, making Hermione roll his eyes as they walked next to each other towards the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Harry bit his bottom as he stared at himself in the mirror. He felt uncomfortable as he watched himself move in his new Quidditch robes.

Madame Hooch had given them to him at the same time as his special running shoes. It had been obvious that he needed new ones, but Harry hadn't actually thought much about them. After practice, he'd just threw them on his bed, not really caring until now how they looked.

He felt strange, seeing the familiar outfit on an unfamiliar body.

The fabric hugged his muscles really well, making them pop even more. The red color making Harry's eyes stand out and his hair was still as unruly as ever. Seeing himself like that made him feel awkward and insecure. He had made a good job out of ignoring his new body, but he didn't know what to do when people were constantly looking at him with such strange expressions. He was also getting tired of people coming up to him and just standing there, waiting for him to notice them.

Harry looked away from the mirror, deciding to give his thoughts a rest and instead watched as his friend rubbed his neck and murmuring complaints.

"Ron stop being such a drama queen, Hermione has already healed the wound with your wand," Harry said fondly.

"That doesn't stop it from hurting! I can still feel it, and it's sore." Ron pouted. "You know how hurtful it was for you to throw up right after you fed on me. I don't care what you're tasteless tongue says, I'm delicious." Harry let out a small laugh, as Ron put on his Beater's cap.

"Of course you are," Harry said sarcastically before he felt his stomach grumble. Making him remember the hunger he was in. He scrunched up his face as he tried to repress it, willing himself to try and focus on the upcoming match. When he opened his eyes again, he met with Ron's worried face.

"I'm sorry my blood didn't help." He said, sitting on his bed as he watched Harry.

"Not your fault," Harry said, giving his friend a reassuring smile. "Let's just hope Hermione thing she can't tell me works," Harry said bitterly.

"I know you're angry at her," Ron said.

"Of course, I'm angry. Yes, I didn't tell you guys about my-" Harry said before he was cut off by his rumbling stomach. He sighed before moving on. "affection. But why is she withholding information about me? And she also practically, demanded you to let me bite you. Blaming you."

"Yeah, she has been acting off these past few months. But… so have we once. I mean, I didn't believe you when you told me about the goblet even though you never lied to me, and you went feral on Malfoy for no particular reason." Ron said, making Harry give him a puzzled look. "I'm just trying to be a bit understanding here."

It was quiet for a moment before Harry asked; "Since when did you become so mature?" Ron got a look of annoyance on his face before he threw a pillow at Harry, who laughed at the childlike display.

"Shut up," Ron said, throwing another pillow in Harry's direction.

Harry put his shoes on. "Come, we need to go or they'll start without us." Ron groaned but moved to stand up and follow Harry to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, they saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table her focus on a book that was lying in front of her. They walked towards her when she noticed them she quickly stuffed the book away and made room for them.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said smiling at her and making her smile back.

"Hey, guys." She said as they took the offered seats in front of her, Ron quickly picking a loaf of bread and eating it before the clock would chime and they needed to go to the pitch. "Listen, I want to apologize. It wasn't fair of me to just act that way towards you two."

"No harm done," Ron said as he stuffed his mouth with bread, and making Hermione's guilty stance loosen a bit.

"It's sore," Harry said in a whiny, mocking tone. On which Ron stuck out his tongue and said; "Shut up."

"Oh! By the way, would you drink this for me?" Hermione asked, pushing a goblet with red liquid in it towards Harry. Harry blinked at it, turning to see Hermione expectantly watching him. He took the goblet in his hand and stared suspiciously at it.

"Sure, but what is it?" He asked.

"An experiment," Hermione answered. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged, before taking a small sip.

His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he tasted the rich flavor. He couldn't help it as he gulped the drink and moaned all the while. How long had he gone without such tasteful food? The mixture of sweet and salty together with a bit of iron made it one of the most amazing things he had ever eaten in his life. And after so long with tasteless muke, he couldn't help but lick inside the goblet, searching for more.

After there was nothing left and Harry faced Hermione, who had a big smile spread across her face.

" _More_." He demanded, but Hermione just shook her head.

"Sorry Harry, but I don't have lots of this stuff so you can only eat this much a day. I still got enough for the rest of the week but-"

" _More!_ " Harry growled. Only thinking about wanting more, more, more!

Ron slapped him on the head with the Quibbler, _hard_.

"Down Vicky!" He said, making Harry fall out of his trance and blinking furiously. "

"Ow," Harry said as he rubbed his head. "You didn't need to hit me that hard."

Ron cocked a brow, making Harry roll his eyes.

* * *

After Harry's speech in the locker room, the team started walking towards the pitch, ready for battle. When they came across the Slytherin team.

"We're gonna kick your asses!" Katie Bell yelled, on which Harry wanted to facepalm himself.

"Not if we kick your asses first!" Crabbe yelled back, making the two teams erupted in a shouting match. Harry shook his head, before noticing silver eyes boring into his.

He turned his gaze to meet Draco. Draco smiled at him and gave him a greeting nod. His stomach felt strange by the gesture, even though it had been filled a few minutes ago. Still, Harry felt his legs go weak as he saw that adorable smile on the Slytherin's face.

'Wait. _Adorable?_ WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! _'_

"Harry? Are you coming?" He heard Ginny ask, not having noticed that the team had moved towards the pitch. Harry shook himself into focus before giving a little smile to her.

"Yep, coming." He said, trying to suppress that panicky voice in his head.

* * *

How could he have let this happen? How?!

Harry watched as the Slytherins' table cheered in happiness. After their team won.

 _Their team won!_ And it was all his fault. If he hadn't been so…

What had he been doing?!

When the game started Harry and Draco both took off and tried to find the snitch, running through the obstacles as they were on each others backs every time one of them saw the snitch.

And that was the problem. Harry hadn't noticed it for one moment.

Instead, he was, he was… distracted.

Not able to help himself as Draco occupied almost all of his attention. The blond-haired boy almost fell off one of the pillars, making Harry want to run towards him and completely ignoring the snitch that was flying right beside him. Felt himself slowing down as he watched Draco's backside muscles move in certain ways that made his head spin. Tripping as Draco smiled at him, his cheeks pink and rosy from running which made for the most captivating-"

Harry stopped his thoughts, finally noticing that he'd moved towards the exit of the Great Hall, while others were partying or sulking.

He frowned and turned to see Draco, still in his Quidditch robes, his eyes shining with something Harry didn't know as he smiled at him… and almost giving Harry a heart-attack.

"Jesus Draco! Please stop sneaking up on me it's not good for my heart." Harry said, one hand on his heart as to prove his point.

Draco just kept smiling, his hands behind his back as he looked a little upwards to meet Harry's eyes. And only now did Harry noticed the sudden hight difference.

"Please, you've survived a lot more than that," Draco said teasingly. Making Harry's heartbeat go faster.

"Great game," Harry said a genuine smile plastered on his face as he stuck out his hand. "Congratulations on your win."

Draco's eyes seemed to sparkle again, making Harry's throat go dry. And giving him a strange urge to lock him up so no one else would ever see those beautiful eyes except for him.

"Thank you, told you I was going to beat your ass one of these days," Draco said, his hand eagerly shacking Harry's. Harry let out a small laugh, trying not to dwell on his strange mind and instead, enjoying the little time they had. Not able to let that soft hand go.

* * *

 **Draco's & Hermione's p.o.v**

It was morning and Draco was having his breakfast, he looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry staring at him with a little smile on his face.

Draco ducked his head, trying to will away his blush.

Hermione picked up some ham on her plate as she looked at Ron whose eyes were threatening to close. She smiled fondly at him as she watched the effort he took to not fall asleep on his cereal.

She looked beside her to see Harry watching her with a pleading gaze.

"Fine, give me your goblet." She said, on which Harry eagerly gave it to her. She picked up her back, making a small opening to make sure no one sees what's inside of it and grabbing the blood bag out of it. Harry watched almost transfixed as she poured in the blood, licking his lips. After she handed it to Harry, he gulped it straight down.

Draco watched happily as Harry drank from the goblet again. He'd noticed that the vampire hadn't been eating that well lately, so he was relieved to notice Harry eating again. Even when he was a little disappointed, knowing it was just blood from some random muggle.

He took a sip of his own drink when someone called for him.

"Hey Draco, long time no see," Blaze said, as he came to sit next to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I was kinda trying to keep it that way," Draco said, trying to distract himself and looked back at the Gryffindor table to meet Hermione's eyes. She smiled at him, and gave him a little wave before she quickly prevented Weasley falling on his breakfast.

"Ouch, that hurts my feelings. I thought we were friends." Blaze said as he pouted. "And as your friend, I want to look out for you. I mean, that Mudblood is one thing, but Potter too?"

Draco growled low in his throat. But Blaze didn't seem to catch on.

"You're not honestly stopping your friendship with me, us, for that scar-head?" Blaze said pointing to Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy.

"Shut up Blaze, and by all means fuck off," Draco said as he sipped his drink, letting Blaze walk back to his original spot in a daze. Draco didn't care about them anymore.

They never were his friends, maybe they tried to be in their own twisted ways, but Draco had no longer any desire to have friends like that.

Especially when he found two amazing ones.

As time went by, and Ron got awaker by the minute. Hermione felt her body grow hot. Her breathing got slowly more elaborate and her hands started shaking a bit.

Draco rubbed his sweating forehead with the back of his hand. He looked around and saw some people do the same.

Hermione got slightly dizzy as she smelled Ron's scent heavy in the air. Seeing him look at her with a worried expression asking her if she was okay.

Draco loosened his green tie, trying to get some air as the need to run to Harry became stronger and stronger. He looked to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione as disheveled as he was, and he didn't need to read her mind to know what this was.

"Heat."

* * *

 **Hello PEOPLE!**

 **To begin this long ass A.N, I want to apologize if you think Hermione has been acting like a bitch. I didn't want to make her one, I still have trouble with writing her p.o.v and Harry's, but I hope you still enjoy the story.**

 **I've good news and I've got bad news... Let's start with the good.**

 **So good news is that I've found this site that helps with my horrible grammar and stuff like that! And after seeing all the mistakes that I've made, I'm really grateful for you guys putting up with it. I've also mended my earlier mistakes, YAY!**

 **Bad news is... I'm going on a vacation again. Well, it's good news for me but bad news for you all since I won't be able to update the next one/two weeks. I try to make it after one week, but I'm not sure.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **My apologies for forgetting to do this last week but: Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this fic!**

 _ **HeRonLove:**_ **who says he's his mate...;)  
 _Wander Lust:_ I'm sorry you think that way, but I still hope you like the main couple. :)  
 _Angelica7714:_ I'm sorry, I know it's hard. BUT I promise you that it will take 4 chapters max, probably less.  
**

 **Thanks for you reviews!**


	37. A paper bag

**Warning: I don't know if you guys guessed it but…SMUT ALERT!**

* * *

 **A paper bag**

* * *

They rushed out of the room, huffing and puffing as they made their way through the corridor. Hermione could still hear Ron's worried voice in the distance. She was grateful that most of the teachers had figured out what was wrong and had interfered immediately. Letting all of them escape while trying to keep the rest of the students in control and stop them from following.

As they made their way to the intersection of the Slytherin dungeons and the Gryffindor tower, they halted. Putting their hands on their knees and ducking their sweaty foreheads, as if they'd been running for ages.

Draco looked at Hermione, seeing her slowly slipping out of control, much like himself. He knew they could make it though, and gave Hermione a firm nod as to say; "Don't worry, we'll get through this." Before turning towards one side.

He was stopped however by Hermione, who gripped his arm.

"I'm…sorry…Draco," She huffed, gripping her one knee so hard it was like she was in agony.

"It isn't… your…fault," Draco managed to huff out. He didn't want her to feel bad for something that was doomed to happen one of these days.

"No, but… I could have… helped… you prepare for it," She said, her breath still labored. "Before the…the… Quidditch game… I noticed the symptoms… and that we both had them… I wanted to tell you… but… I didn't want… to make you… feel uneasy… for the game… and I forgot… to tell you… after… so I wanted to… tell you this morning." She laughed a little, feeling guilty. "I'm not… having a lucky… week."

Draco stared at her for a moment before shrugging, or try to shrug anyways.

"Don't worry… about it… but can you let me go now please?" He asked, feeling his eyes slowly glazing over.

Hermione seemed to brighten up a bit, which was really unfair, as Draco was feeling as if every fiber in his body was on high alert.

"Right. But before you go," She said, smiling and giving herself a pad on the back for her good thinking. She grabbed a little paper bag out of her own bigger bag and handed it over to Draco before turning around and running towards the Gryffindor tower as she yelled: "You can thank me later for that!"

Draco stared at the little paper bag before realizing he needed to get out of there.

He ran down the corridor towards the Slytherin dungeons, huffing out the password as he made his way in and seeing some other werewolves of his house run around for their last arrangments. He quickly moved to the 'special heat rooms' that had been assigned to each of them at the beginning of the year.

There already were some heat rooms for the creatures that were held back a year, but after the one year break, there had been needed to be installed a lot more, so most of them were still fresh and new. Which was good, because it didn't matter for a werewolf's nose how hard you'd cleaned, how long it had been, the traces of the last resident were still there.

He quickly opened his heat room and leaned against the wall as he tried to control his breath. _He was safe._

He looked around, seeing that the room was as big as a normal room, maybe a little smaller. But instead of having five beds it had one, his own private four poster bed with the usual green curtains. Next to it was a little fridge which was stuffed with what Draco guessed where food and drinks so he wouldn't starve to death or dehydration. There was also a closet with a bunch of clean clothes, bedsheets, pillows and soft blankets. The room had a small window that couldn't open too far but was still able to bring some fresh air in the room as well as some light.

Draco quickly shed off his robes and walked towards the fridge first, his hair ruffled, his white shirt and black pants feeling suffocating as he pulled out a bottle of water and moved towards the bed.

He noticed he also had a nightstand next to his bed with a drawer. He sat down on his bed and eyed the drawer suspiciously before opening it. He blushed as he closed it, nervously twisting with the hem of his shirt.

'How could this have happened?!' Draco thought. He couldn't believe he fell into heat in front of the whole school, not to mention in front of _Harry!_ He'd never been more embarrassed in his whole life.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Draco cried.

 _"Happy birthday my little dragon!" His mother had yelled as she stormed into his room. Her face had been transformed into a smile that she didn't wear often, especially after his father had been sent to Azkaban._

 _"M-o-m," Draco had groaned as he tried to let his eyes get used to the sudden bright light._

 _"Hush. I deserve to be in a good mood, it isn't every day that my baby boy turns 18!" She had said as she made her way to sit by him on his bed. "Holly has put together your favorite breakfast for this special occasion. I can't believe you've finally reached your maturity!"_

 _"Really?" Draco had asked surprised. Not once did he got a 'normal breakfast' aka his favorite, only on Christmas! Had Holly told his mother?_

 _"Really," She had confirmed, giving him a small smile as she reached to stroke his cheek. "Now put on your robe so you can open up your presents!"_

 _She had turned around and walked back to the door but had halted a moment before she disappeared through the door. "Draco, dear, I would like to have a talk with you tonight, if that's alright."_

 _"Of course!" He had said, too excited to catch his mother's nervous tone._

 _As time past, the sky became dark and his mother had asked for his presence._

 _"Mother you wanted to talk to me," Draco had said as he walked into the study._

 _"Ah, Draco! Please take a seat," She had said, pointing to the seat in front of her. When he sat down, she began. "Draco, now that you've reached maturity there are some matters we need to discuss."_

 _Draco had frowned at his mother, finally noticing the stiff posture and nervous tone she spoke to him._

 _"And…" Draco had said as the silence stretched._

 _"God I wish your father was here," She had mumbled before regaining her control and looking at Draco with strict eyes. "You know that when a werewolf reaches maturity, it inherits all its strength and abilities. That it will be easier to be in control of your wolf and of its senses. Smells will be a little stronger than they use to be as well as your hearing, taste, and eyesight. You are aware of this?"_

 _Draco looked at his mother with confusion. Of course, he knew this! All pure-blooded werewolves knew this! It had been strange and exciting as he tasted Holly's cooking as well as smelled it. Amazing how it was so much easier to navigate through the mention in the night. But he knew all of this would happen, his parents had prepared him for it as well as his school. So what was his mother so nervous about?_

 _"Of course, but I don't understand why you would want to talk to me about that," He had said._

 _"Draco, there are some things that come with your inheritance that you don't know about," She had said staring at Draco with a piercing look. "Mostly because you were too young to have to bother about it and because you were simply too young. It's the responsibility of the guardians to tell these things, that's also why the school hasn't told you or the other werewolves in the school about it. But you don't have to worry, the school has sent us letters the same year that Voldemort was defeated that they would take care of it."_

 _"Mom, is something wrong?" Draco had asked confused and panicked. What was his mother so worried about? What didn't he need to bother with?_

 _His mother had frowned at him._

 _"There's nothing wrong! This is nothing to be afraid of," She had said, even when Draco stared at her questionably. "It's just that it could be a little, bothering for you and might also come as a shock to you. See Draco, among having fully hold of your powers also means… you'll go into heat."_

 _…_

 _"What…" He had said. His mother was right he was shocked._

 _"It's fully natural, don't worry. You see, werewolves are pack creatures and as a pack creature they need offsprings and to maximize that chance we will go into heat. It happens three times a year so you need to think of approximately every four months. After you've reached your maturity you will skip one of them, as to not strain your body. When you are in heat you will experience immense pleasure as well as the need to have intercourse with someone, you will probably not be able to think straight most of the time so there will be provisions. You will form a knot at the base of your penis when you're close to ejaculating." She stopped for a second, squeezing her eyes shut and opening before she continued. "Now Draco, I need to warn you that in this state impregnating someone will be a very high chance, so you need to be aware of that if you're planning on having intercourse with someone."_

 _Draco's face had become red a long time ago, but this was even more embarrassing then his father talking about clitorises and how to please his woman or man (even when he didn't talk about the latter that much, Draco did need to say his father had tried)._

 _"Moving on," His mother had said as she took the opportunity of Draco's silence. "When you form a knot you and you ejaculate you need to keep in mind that you will be in this state for at least half an hour. Your heat will go on for at least a week and it's known that, since werewolves are pack creatures, that their heats will fall on the same time. You see, woman will also be extremely fertile in this state. Of course, it's your own choice who you lie with but do keep these things in mind."_

 _"B-but I don't even have a mate yet!" Draco had said desperately._

 _"That won't make a difference," His mother had said. "And Draco please don't be afraid, this is supposed to be a pleasurable experience and when you find your mate… well, let's just say it will be mindblowing."_

Draco cringed as he remembered his mothers face then, overtaken by memories that Draco really, _really_ didn't want to know about.

"You can do this Draco, it's only a week. It's supposed to be pleasurable, it's supposed to be pleasurable," Draco kept telling himself but couldn't help the panic that took over. This was all so new to him, the prickling sensation on his skin, the immense sweat, the heat of his body, the _need_ …

Draco whimpered as he felt his cock straining against his pants, wanting to release it, touch it, wanting to rip his shirt and shoes off. He ground his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shot.

"Don't be a coward, Draco. Just calm down, take a deep breath," Draco said to himself. "And just let it happen."

When he felt calm enough, he started slowly taking his clothes off, whimpering as he felt it moving against his body. When it was finally done he found himself able to breathe normally again and laid down on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

He relaxed a bit, finding his panic slowly slipping away and it being replaced by curiosity and a bit of arousal. He stared at the drawer again and bit his lip.

He looked back at his half hard cock.

"Fuck it."

He moved on his stomach and pulled the drawer, biting his lip again as he saw; a pair of condoms, three different sizes dildos, two flashlights, four different sizes buttplugs and lube.

He grabbed the lube out of it and closed it again.

He was only going to take care of this, he wasn't going to embarrass himself as he tried to do anything else. Is what he told himself.

He opened the tube and ignored the erotic name tag as he put some of the lube on his hand. After doing that, he nervously looked at his lower region. He slowly moved his hands down, gripping his cock and hissing at the coolness of the lube that they were coated in.

He closed his eyes as he started moving from base to the top. Having the intention of making this go as fast as possible. Why did werewolves even had heats?! Sure, packs needed offspring as his mother had explained, BUT STILL! Heats were something for sexual creatures, so why did he have to do it?!

A flash of raven hair crossed his mind after that thought.

A pitiful whine escaped him, making his eyes shoot open.

He couldn't think of Harry. Wouldn't think of Harry. It was hard enough looking him in the eye after a night of pleasuring himself, but after a week of it? He wasn't sure if he ever could look at his new friend again. Besides having to endure knowing that the vampire wouldn't ever want to be with him that way hurt. Knowing he would never get to spend a heat with him…

A tear traveled down his cheek, halting his movements as he whipped it away immediately. He wasn't going to let himself cry, not this time. Things had changed, Harry had become his friend. Someone who enjoyed spending time with him, smiled with him, laughed with him…

Draco giggled as he remembered them silently making fun of Slughorn, seeing that the man had forgotten to brush his hair and it stuck up in two different directions, making it look like he had two horns. Slughorn had only noticed when dinner came and Dumbledore made a comment about it, making them both look at each other as they broke into another fit of laughter.

But his mind was made up. He wasn't going to touch himself thinking about his gorgeous friend. Nope, absolutely not.

…

God, when did he became such a dreadful liar? He couldn't even fool himself! How was he going to stop doing that after _years_ of it? And in heat for that matter? And who in their right minds wouldn't want him? He was absolutely gorgeous!

Now don't think he was superficial, Harry was gorgeous on the outside for sure, but the inside was much like a piece of art. He was kind and decent, caring and considerate, always curious, honest, funny, brave, smart, loyal, humble and above all else so BLOODY OBLIVIOUS!

Seriously how does that stupid oaf not realize he's being flirted at by everyone that crosses his path?! It's ridiculous! Yes, it's funny to see that confused face as someone asks him if they could send him owls, maybe even adorable, but it annoyed Draco to wit's end.

How dare they try to touch him, stand close to him, talk to him!

Besides, it wasn't like they liked Harry for who he was or what he stood for. They only cared about the boy who lived, the golden boy, the chose none, the new hot boy in Gryffindor. Sure he'd fans flirting with him even before his, ehem, change. But it was getting ridiculous! They never acted that way, not so bloody obvious at least! They treated him like he was an entirely different person.

A possessive growl escaped Draco, making him aware of the situation he was in. And now that he came out of his personal thought bubble, he noticed his cock trying to desperately find release.

He sighed exasperatedly, but moved his hand back anyway. He gripped his shaft and moved his hand up and down again, spreading the lube but also making him take small desperate breaths.

The thing that was on his mind constantly was: "Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him."

Like some sort of mantra. How hard could it be to not think about Harry for one jerk off session? He just needed to stop thinking about the boy's sleek hair. About his sun-kissed skin. His brilliant smile. His glossy lips. His green orbs that pierced right through Draco, his scent that could make Draco's mind cloud in so many good ways, his firm jaw that looked as sharp as a knife, his muscled stomach which Draco often found himself entranced at, his strong arms that could easily push Draco against whatever surface as his big hands moved all over his body while Draco gripped that messy raven colored hair in a death grip as his hands travelled lower and lower…

"Ooow~" Draco moaned out loud, not able to keep his excitement to himself anymore. He started stroking faster as precome traveled down his fingers, his other hand started pulling on his balls as needy whimpers broke out of Draco's throat.

God his hands were big, amazingly so. And strong, mmm, Draco still dreamed of Harry pushing him against the bathroom wall as he pierced his teeth through Draco's skin. He himself, not being able to push him away even if he'd really wanted to. He could still hear the words clearly coming out of the vampire's mouth.

 _"Mine!"_

"Yours!" Draco cried desperately, the hand that was gripping his balls making its way up to his nipples as he rubbed against them.

 _"Mine!"_

"Ah, ahm, ooh, y-yours!" Draco cried out again. Looking down he noticed his balls red of the previous manhandling, his cock leaking furiously as he felt himself getting closer. His nipples were perked up sending almost impossible pleasure signals everywhere on his body.

He could still hear their ragged breathing, still feel Harry's slightly lesser masculine body pressing against him.

Oh, how he missed that adorable face that was still covered in slight baby fat, the dorky but still handsome looking glasses, the small hight that never stopped to impress him as it was effortlessly keeping Draco in place.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!"

He was so _close_. He heard the bed creaking as he moved his body to meet his hand in an effort to find release. He traveled the hand that was previously on his chest to where his neck met his shoulder, where Harry had previously bitten him.

"Please! Please! Please!"

He gripped the place desperately, feeling his claws coming out and scratching it a bit.

"Ahm! Nm ha ah!"

He needed it! Needed it! Wanted it! Begged for it!

"Ooooh!" Draco's fangs broke out and he could feel his eyes turn yellow as a piercing keen tore through his throat. He felt himself go limp and saw that one hand was coated with his cum, still being coated with his cum as he finally noticed that somewhere, halfway, he'd popped a knot.

He breathed a sigh of relief and felt his eyes dropping a bit. When he tried to lie on his thigh though, he felt pain on his neck. He brought the hand that had been lying there in front of him, seeing that his claws were red with blood. He frowned as he moved his hand back and felt two punctures left in his skin.

Draco blushed, not able to handle the embarrassment that overtook him.

'That had never happened before?! Why did that happen?! Why did I do that?! I shouldn't want to do that, dammit!' Draco thought as more confusion came to his mind. 'Why are my claws still out?! And my fangs?! I bet my eyes are still yellow too!' He checked in the mirror that was next to the closet and saw they were indeed still yellow.

He sighed and decided to give it a rest. He was tired and only could think of sleep right now. He moved inside the blankets and closed the curtains of his bed, even though it was dark outside he didn't want to risk being awakened by the sunrise to find himself wanting and needing again. No, he wanted to delay that for as long as possible.

He closed his eyes, his head aching while he shivered as another wave of cum flooded out of his cock.

* * *

Draco woke up to the grumbling of his stomach. He groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking furiously, as he saw the light fading through the curtains.

"Five more minutes," He groaned, letting his head fall back on the pillow and closing his eyes. The answer was another growl, making Draco huff out a curse as he sat up and opened the curtains.

For a moment he was confused about where, exactly, he was. Before a ton of humiliating memories burst in his mind. He looked down to see himself completely naked and couldn't help but blush, when he looked at the mattress he saw a large dark spot where his knot had spurted his cum. He was still hot and needy, but it was dimmed a bit in comparison to yesterday. Shivering a bit he covered his naked body and walked over to the closet to pick up some sweatpants and a very soft looking shirt.

When he put them on he sighed and walked over to the fridge. He opened it, he hadn't noticed it yesterday when he was in his clouded mind, but the only things that were in it were a couple of bottles of water and some energy bars, which Draco looked at with disgust. But took one anyway, not expecting anyone knocking on his door yelling: "Room service!" anytime soon.

He walked back to his mattress and took a bite out of the energy bar while scowling. He looked around his room again, slowly growing more bored as time past by and his bar was finished. He looked where he had dumped his clothes and robe the previous day and frowned as he saw Hermione's paper bag in the mess.

He stood up, a look of suspicion on his face as he moved towards it.

"It isn't really heavy," Draco said as he picked it up. He frowned as he looked at it, seeing the logo of 'Tomes and Scrolls' printed on it. Why would he thank her for a book? He had a whole library of them back in Malfoy Manor. So what was so special about it?

He again walked back to the bed, holding it in front of him as he contemplated if he should open it.

"It's not a book," Draco said out loud since no book Hermione read could be this light. "So what is it?"

He laid the bag sideways, putting one hand in the bag. He frowned again as he felt something soft and made of fabric inside it. He shrugged and carefully pulled it out. Not even a second after Draco felt his cock harden, his body warming up and a needy whine coming out of his throat. In a blink of an eye, he was smelling the fabric as moans of want escaped him.

He quickly shed all of his clothes, looking with eyes full of wonder at the gift.

She had given him a shirt, but not just any shirt. It was the redshirt Harry had worn when he'd stormed in the Great Hall. The one that was obviously tight fitting but also looked very sexy on him. He'd seen some glimpses of it the past few weeks but hadn't seen him wearing it often, which was a shame by itself.

He closed his eyes as he sniffed the shirt, almost like he was possessed.

It had still his intoxicating scent attached to it! Making Draco shiver, not from the cold this time. He clung to the shirt like he was holding for dear life, moving his hands to his cock as he Harry's scent clouded his brain and filled the room.

It was like he was in the same room as him, and that only made him hornier.

"Mmn," Draco moaned as he rubbed his tip, pre-come gathering at his slit. His breathing became only more ragged and heavy thanks to the shirt that was laying on both airways. But the scent was just too good! He'd never felt this good while touching himself!

He moved his other hand to his ass cheeks, touching his little hole with a finger, shivering as he felt the dry finger. He moved the hand to his drawer and opened it, not caring the way it stumbled all the sex-toys before he'd found the lube. As quickly as he could with one hand, he coated it on his fingers, after putting it back in the drawer he moved his fingers back to his hole. He circled it, while he was playing with his slit, imagining Harry teasing him. Making him beg for it.

"Ple-Ah-ase!" Draco begged, pushing one finger inside. Slow but steady he pushed the finger in, moving it around and making himself quiver and moan.

It felt so real with the shirt, the scent, Draco felt like he was going mad.

He moved a second finger in, scissoring them while they were in his ass. The hand on his cock was moving at a torturous pace, but he wanted it to last so bad!

He bit his bottom lip as small moans bore down his throat. As he had fallen asleep his fangs and claws had withdrawn themselves again, but Draco could feel them growing again, as well as a bulge forming in his lower shaft.

He moved a third finger in, making him gasp at the sudden stretch. He'd never put in more than two fingers, he didn't even finger himself that often. But the heat was making him bolder and having his mind clouded by Harry's scent wasn't helping either.

He moved the finger deeper inside of him, feeling the muscles constrict around them as he searched for _that_ place. He'd stopped moving on his cock and was instead digging his claws deep inside the bedsheets. He felt his cock straining, his knot almost at the top but he wouldn't let himself cum.

"Ohohohoh!" Draco moaned as he put in a fourth one, making the stretch a little bit painful but still _so pleasurable_ at the same time. He imagined it like this. Harry's cock buried deep inside him, moving hard and fast inside him. Would Harry be this big? Would he be smaller? Bigger?

Draco didn't care about it that much, as long as it was Harry's and inside him. His forest green eyes watching his every move as he whispered devotions of love in his ear. As he liked Draco's healed neck.

Draco moved the fingers more desperately with the little space they had.

"Harry, close. 'M so close," Draco slurred as he bared his neck, he felt a tingle at the base of his spine alerting him that the ending was near.

"Please, please Harry, I love you!" Draco moaned out as he felt his cock finally giving in.

* * *

Five days had passed. Five days filled with Draco's most embarrassing moments. But also some of the most pleasurable ones.

Draco was laying on his thigh, knot finally deflating after another jerk off session. His eyes half-lidded as he felt contentment bubbling up inside him. Harry's shirt confining his spent cock, never leaving Draco's side.

He felt himself slowly getting lulled into sleep before a knock on the door made his eyes shoot open.

"Draco, are you okay?"

What was _he_ doing here?! He wasn't supposed to be here! How did he even get into the Slytherin dungeons?!

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to show himself in this pathetic state to _Harry bloody Potter!_

* * *

 **I'm back! Hurray!**

 **I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you liked it!**

 **Alright, so I want to prepare you guys because next chapter is going to be a Ron/Hermione p.o.v. I know not many of you guys ship them in this fic but I'm still gonna do it. Though in my vacation I found a perfect solution: my plan was that I was going to write most of this chapter the second week and then I would post it this week and then next week I would post not one but two chapters. It was perfect.  
** **Then it all went to shit. Well not all of it, I just had a lot of problem trying to concentrate this week. Don't know why, but that happens sometimes. But I didn't want to make this chapter as horrible as the dreaded chapter 20 so I spent the whole week on it, so I'm not sure if I'm able to make both updates. But I'll try! Maybe I'll just merge them into one.**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this fic! :D**

 _ **Angelica7714: Sorry about that cliffhanger...and this one. Loved your reaction and thanks for the review!**_

 _ **HeRonLove: Who told you he isn't his mate? And it will take a while before she tells them but I have it planned. Thanks for your review!**_

 _ **annabethgirl1: Sorry couldn't do it sooner then this but I hope you liked it! :)**_


	38. Awkward moments

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

 **Awkward moments**

* * *

"Hermione where are you going?!" Ron yelled as he saw Hermione running to the doors of the Great Hall like dogs were hunting her down. He meant to go after her, had sat up immediately, but as soon as it happened Dumbledore had cast a few spells to keep everyone in place. Except for some other people who had the same sweaty face as Hermione had, they were allowed to leave.

The whole hall was in chaos. Teachers were yelling at students to remain calm while some students, like Seamus, were screaming in horror as they believed some sort of horrible disease was quickly spreading and that all of them had to be kept under quarantine.

"We're all gonna die!" Seamus cried, right before Ron hit him with the Daily Prophet.

"We're not going to die, Seamus! I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this." Ron said, ignoring the way his stomach constricted as he thought back at Hermione's flushed face, her sharp intakes of breath, her eyes that were almost bulging out of their sockets. Oh no, what if it really was a disease?! What if Hermione was on the brink of dying right now?!

Ron sharply turned his face to look at Harry, seeing his raven-haired friend not coping well with the situation as well. He could see his panic reflected in the boy's eyes as they darted around the whole hall.

"God, you're hanging too much around Hermione, you're even sounding like her now," Seamus said as he rubbed his head. Ron blushed at this but made a move to sit up as he felt the spell Dumbledore had put up, lifting.

"Shut up!" Ron said flustered. "Come on Harry maybe if we go talk to-"

Ron frowned as he saw Harry setting his jaw, his fingers clenching into a fist as he began shaking. But all the while his eyes didn't turn angry the way his body was portraying, they were still panicky and somewhat fearful as they kept darting around the room. They kept settling on the door, Ron noticed his friend squirming, struggling to break free. But the spell had been lifted hadn't it? Ron thought as he looked around to see other people than him standing up in an uproar.

Ron sat back and shook his friend even when Harry's eyes were locked on the doors of the Great Hall with a spark of frustration in them.

"Harry? Harry, snap out of it!" Ron whispered as he shook him a little harder, hearing his friend growling low in his throat.

"I know you're worried about Hermione, but it probably isn't that big of a deal-"

"Wait. Has Hermione run away too?" Harry suddenly asked, his eyes snapping away from the door to meet Ron's. Calmer then before but not less worried.

Ron frowned. 'Too?'

"We need to go to Dumbledore, maybe he will let us go see them." Harry continued, nodding to himself as he looked into space. Ignoring Ron's look of confusion by the word: "Them?"

But before Ron could question him, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Dear students, there is no need to worry. There has been no deadly illness spreading, not some horrible form of diarrhea, nor a last-minute sale of the latest 'Rubby O' Chicken'." Dumbledore said, his tone serious. "I would like you all to keep calm, as well as ask you to leave the students, that had just run out off the Hall, alone. The reason they have run off is private and will not be discussed any further. Now, without furder ado please go back to your classes."

* * *

Ron nervously drummed his fingers on the wooden Gryffindor table. It had been three days, THREE DAYS without a word from Hermione, nor her condition. And Ron found himself getting more worried by the second. He looked over at Harry who wasn't doing so well with coping himself.

After dinner, the same day Dumbledore made his announcement, both he and Harry went to McGonagall's office, trying to persuade the shapeshifter to let them see Hermione. The professor didn't budge though and told them to let it rest and reassured them that she would be back in no time.

"What if Seamus was right, what if it really is a deadly disease?!" Ron said, his panic clear in his voice.

Harry just stared at him with a calm but tired look.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ron. " He said.

"But we haven't seen her in three days! It's nothing for Hermione to skip three days of classes, you know how she is! It wouldn't matter how sick she was, she could not afford to skip all those lessons!" Ron said.

Harry looked at him with uncertainty, before rubbing his eyes and frowning to himself.

"Come on, Harry. We're her friends, what if she's in trouble?" Ron said, his tone filling with mischief. Harry looked at him with both eyebrows raised.

"You know we will get into trouble," Harry said, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Harry, when didn't we?" Ron said, a smirk crossing his lips as a plan started forming in their heads.

* * *

 **Hermione's p.o.v** "

"Mnn Ron~" Hermione moaned, sniffing the neck of Ron's green shirt desperately. It had been three days into heat, three days of scenting and wearing the shirt she had sneaked out of the boys' dorm after she'd deduced the symptoms of an upcoming heat.

She had been contemplating the idea for a while, knowing heats could be very painful without someone to help her with it, but she couldn't just walk up to Ron and say: "Hey Ron. Can I ask you something, you see I'm going to fall into heat soon and would like you to fuck me into oblivion those past few days since I will be super horny and won't be able to think of anything other than you and your cock. Oh! Also, you are my mate and I've been harboring this massive crush on you ever since second year."

Yeah, that wouldn't work out. Especially after the way she'd been acting.

"Ha-ah Ronn" She whimpered, her thumb rubbing against her clit as three fingers scissored themselves inside her. She was hot, horny and so bloody desperate for more. She pictured Ron there with her. His soft red hair, his adorable little freckles, his soothing voice, his strong arms, his blue eyes. Encouraging her, holding her as she finished one orgasm after the other.

She pushed her fingers deeper, rubbing against her inner walls. Careful to keep her claws under control, not wanting to stab herself with them. Her other hand though was making holes into Ron's shirt, gripping it as hard as she could as she rode into her fingers.

"More R-Ron." She begged her fingers now moving desperately. God, how she wanted him. She wanted every part of him, she wanted to make him her's, have his pups inside her.

She squeezed her breast and rubbed her nipple, gasping as she did so. She was shuddering in pleasure, imagining his hands there, his body on top of her, his eyes boring into her as she cried out in pleasure.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as her orgasm faded. It was getting more and more difficult to reach that point. She huffed out a breath of annoyance as she heard a little voice inside her head: "Then why didn't you ask him?"

She threw an arm across her face and muffled the cry of frustration. She was really getting angry with herself, ever since that train ride at the beginning of the year. She had avoided Ron like a coward, left him in the dark when he asked what was wrong, accused him of something she felt she was more responsible for, and right when she thought it was getting better she needed to fall in heat.

She wanted to tell him, she really did. She felt like a coward, a horrible friend for keeping silent. The logical part of her brain said she should man up and just tell him, she'd always told them everything so why couldn't she say those three simple words?

Another part of her brain was scared, a coward, nothing like the Gryffindor she really was. It kept telling her he wouldn't want her, that he didn't like people like her. Half-bloods, know-it-all's, brunets, werewolves. It was ridiculous and she knew it, but that part of her brain had controlled her ever since she decided to run away from Ron on that train ride. But after this week she had decided.

She wasn't going to listen to that part of her brain anymore, nor be controlled by it. She was going to tell him, when was still the question, but she was determined now. She would tell him when the time was right.

She would tell him when the time was right.

* * *

 **Ron's & Hermione's p.o.v**

"Mister Potter, would you like to tell me what you're doing here?" Ron heard McGonagall say in that strict tone that was a clear sign you'd be in trouble. He immediately pushed himself against the wall, panic flaring in his chest.

The plan had been simple: pick up the Marauder's map and search for Hermione's name, check. Skip Supernatural History, check. Make sure not to get spotted by any teachers as we search for Hermione in that new department that apparently exists.

'no check, very much fail' Ron thought to himself as he heard Harry stumbling out an explanation. And even though he didn't risk to poke his face just around the corner to see McGonagall's face, he knew the woman was probably scowling, not believing a single word of what Harry said.

"Come on mister Potter, skipping class will lose your house ten points as well as detention for you young man," McGonagall said, making Harry groan and follow her as they both walked out the hallway.

Ron heavily sighed and relaxed when he couldn't hear McGonagall's lecturing Harry anymore. When he finally deemed it safe, he poked his head around the corner and looked sideways, checking there wasn't anyone in the corridor anymore. He bit his lip as he opened the Maurader's map, he was lucky that he was the one carrying it otherwise the plan would have failed entirely. He was going to apologize to Harry later but first things first.

He looked around the corridor, seeing that the rooms were close to each other as well as the corridor being smaller. He looked around to see numbers on the doors from one to twenty in golden letters. He looked back at the map and saw that the corridor held no name, which was a bit strange, but he supposed it was because it was recently built.

He checked Hermione's name, and saw it was about five doors away from him, so he made his way to the door, standing before it he tucked the map in one of his pockets, Harry would kill him if he lost it. He nervously moved his hand to the handle of the door. Hoping he wouldn't see a lifeless Hermione on the other side of it.

He turned the handle and…

Found it was locked, of bloody course. He breathed out a curse as he turned around and looked at the corridor in frustration. Things could never be easy around here, now could they?! He moved to lean against the door, still determined to break in it somehow. McGonagall probably had the keys but that was not worth the risk, he could try literally break the door open but that could draw attention to him as well as make a lot of noise…

Okay, he wasn't exactly the best planner around here, that was mostly Harry and Hermione's thing. So what would they do if they were here? Well, Hermione was here but that didn't exactly count since he was sure she couldn't hear him past the oak door.

'Think Ron, think!' He thought to himself. Standing there like an idiot for at least five minutes or so. He looked at the back bag he brought with him, stored with books of his previous classes, his quill and ink, his wand, some snacks he was tempted to eat right about now… HIS WAND!

An idea immediately hit him, turning around and rummaging inside his bag he grabbed hold of his wand and pulled it in front of him, pointing at the keyhole of the door.

"Alohomora." He said, and heard the lock opening. He smiled, thinking back to the first time Hermione had used it. He still remembered that smaller hand grabbing his own.

He slowly opened the door, seeing a room with a small window as the only source of light. His eyes ignored the rest of the room as they were locked at the shut curtains of the four-poster bed.

Hermione groaned out a noise of frustration, her forehead sweaty and flushed and her fingers coated in her own juices deep inside her as she wasn't able to get off. Mentally berating herself for not having picked up the damn dildo.

"Hermione?"

Hermione immediately stopped all of her movements. Oh no.

Ron moved his way next to the bed, grabbing one of the chairs and setting it next to the bed. He heard Hermione groan, and immediately thought it was one out of pain. Concern gripped him as he called her name.

This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening.

"It's Ron. I know I'm not supposed to be here, Dumbledore made a whole announcement on it you know. But… I'm worried, I wanted to make sure you're okay." Ron said, his tone calm and soft not wanting to startle her.

Oh God, this was happening.

She sharply looked down at herself, feeling panic settling in her stomach. She was definitely not presentable. She looked like a sweaty, flushed slut covered in her own juices with only a ripped t-shirt covering her upper body. _His_ t-shirt.

"Harry was here too, but ehm, he kinda got caught by McGonagall. Guess our plan wasn't as foolproof as we thought." Ron laughed nervously at this, slowly feeling uncomfortable as he was met with silence.

'Dammit Ron!' Hermione thought. Thankful for the closed curtain as she tried, with no success, to tame her bushy hair. Climbing under the covers to hide her bottom half. Straightening out the shirt, hissing as her hands came in contact with her breasts. Ron's head immediately shot up.

"Hermione?" He asked worried, making a move to open the curtains but felt someone holding it in place. "Hermione, open the curtains."

Her eyes darted around the small confined space as she held on the curtain for dear life. She could not let him see her like _this_!

"No," Was her meek but strong reply.

Ron frowned but didn't remove his hand from the curtain. "Bloody hell Hermione, I just want to make sure you're all right. Please open the curtain." Ron asked.

"No," She protested, trying hard not to moan at the sound of his voice or his scent that was slowly enveloping her.

"Hermione you're clearly sick, let me help you!" Ron said, a little annoyed with her stubbornness.

" _NO!_ " She said again, shivering as she felt another wave of arousal hit her as she began to pant.

Ron put his hands in the air as a groan of frustration left his throat. Sometimes he loved that bossy side of her's, this was not that moment.

"Hermione!" He growled out in frustration. Grabbing the curtain and pulling on it with his full strength. "I don't care how horrible you look, I just want to see your face." His pulling wasn't working though, damn that werewolf strength.

Hermione bit back a moan, her body trembling as she stopped herself from grabbing the redhead, pushing him on the bed and ride him till there was nothing left. She bit her lip and shoved the curtain open, far enough so he could see her flushed face as she huffed out little breaths.

"Stop it you stupid oaf! There is nothing wrong with me!" She hissed, gripping the attention from Ron who stumbled and fell over. She waited as he moved towards her and watched her with concerned eyes that made her whole body quiver and trash.

"It's very kind of you to-" She shivered again. "Come and see if I'm alright, but now is not a good time." She said.

"Nothing wrong my bloody ass! Your all red, and you keep shivering! Where are your medicines? What exactly do you have? Dragon pox? Wait no, you aren't green. Scrofungulus? Or-"

"I'M IN HEAT YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, getting frustrated with holding herself back. Especially when he was so close and so adorable as he laid all worried on the ground.

…

Ron's eyes widened, his face becoming as red as Hermione's as the words slowly sunk in.

"H-heat?" Ron stammered.

"Yes, hea-Oh-t," She answered, not able to stop the moan from escaping her mouth. God this was embarrassing.

Ron blinked furiously as he tried desperately to will his upcoming erection down at the thought of H-Hermione in…

"H-heat?" Ron stammered again. Hermione let her head fall back on her pillow, as another moan escaped her.

"Dammit, Ron! This is frustrating enough without you here!" Hermione said not able to hold herself back anymore as she moved her finger back to where it previously had been. She just hoped Ron didn't notice the slight movements of her arm.

Ron's eyes couldn't help but watch her hungrily. God, she was beautiful. He watched her every move as she fell back on her pillow. He watched as he saw the shirt she was wearing almost completely shredded, it was still covering most of her upper body though, her breast moving up and down quickly as she huffed out adorable little breaths. He saw her arm moving as she-

Wait. Was she really…

"Mnn~" Hermione moaned, trying to be as quiet as possible. But how was that possible, when he was looking at her with those shining blue eyes as she pleasured herself? Yep, she was definitely going to regret all of her decisions. But damn, how it felt good.

Ron's eyes widened even further coming to the conclusion, that she most definitely was. He took a quick look at his groin. It was a losing battle.

"A-are you," Ron asked. His voice hoarse as he swallowed deeply, knowing how stupid it was for asking it. "t-touching yourself?"

She groaned, feeling herself getting closer and closer.

"R-Ron!" She moaned out, trying to sound as annoyed as possible to hide the actual intention of screaming out his name.

Ron swallowed as he felt his cock stand at full mast, wanting to touch it but to entranced by looking at Hermione as she arched her back of the bed moaning out _HIS_ bloody name. He held back the groan that wanted to escape. Damn what she did to him.

"Ahmn" She muffled the moan with her pillow. Feeling her walls spasm and clench shut against her finger as she fell apart. Damn what he did to her.

Her breathing gradually slowed down at that moment, her skin finally getting cooler as she huffed out a breath of relief, almost forgetting the boy that was sprawled out on the floor, still watching her.

Ron swallowed again, seeing as she came undone, the image forever stuck in his head. As he saw her slowly come back from her post-orgasm high, he tried to hide his obvious erection, not wanting to let her know how he was looking at her.

It was silent in the room, the only noise of Hermione's harsh breathing and Ron's slower breathing.

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked nervously, wanting to make sure she hadn't hallucinated him being with her. It had felt so real, she wouldn't be able to cope with another harsh reality that he wasn't there and that she was completely alone.

"Y-yeah?" Ron asked back, hoping she wasn't going to yell at him. She was probably embarrassed as hell right now, not that Ron cared, he actually found it pretty adorable. As well as that he was embarrassed as hell too.

She breathed out a sigh of relief before she felt her face flush again for an entirely different reason.

"C-could you get me some water? And maybe something to eat? There is a fridge on your left." She said, hoping he wasn't going to run away.

"S-sure," Ron said, walking over to the fridge he opened it. He grabbed a water bottle and stared at the energy bars… they looked disgusting. He wasn't going to give her that crap!

Ron closed the fridge and made his way to his bag, grabbing a chocolate frog out of it. He walked back and sat on the chair he'd placed there before, handing her the bottle and frog.

Hermione lay down and covered her top half, face still flushed. As she saw Ron sitting down next to her she couldn't help but smile as he handed her a chocolate frog.

"Thank you, those energy bars are really disgusting." She said, relieved as she saw him smile back at her.

"I bet," Ron said smiling, as he turned more serious he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for… you know, I didn't mean to…ehm… invade your privacy like that. That wasn't the point at all, I didn't even know werewolves got into… heat."

"Yeah it's one of the great perks of being a werewolf," She said sarcastically, making Ron laugh. "Don't worry about it, I'm more thankful to McGonagall for at least catching Harry. Having both of you here would be…"

"A nightmare?" Ron said, a smile still spread on his face.

"Close to a nightmare," She giggled.

Ron couldn't help but look at her fondly, thanking every part of the universe for not making things awkward between them. He frowned, however, when he heard her take a sharp intake of breath as she suddenly sat up.

"Bloody hell! Harry! I totally forgot!" She said, moving to step out of the bed but stopping right on time. "Ehm, Ron. Could you please get my bag, it's right next to the door."

Ron willed himself to look at her eyes and nod, not trusting himself to let his voice out. That shirt left way too little to the imagination, DAMN HIM AND HIS DIRTY MIND! He was thankful enough for her not having noticed the bulge in his pants but _that_ didn't exactly help the situation!

He sat up, picked up the bag, and walked back to her bed. Putting the bag on her lap.

"Thank you," She said rummaging through her bag before grabbing something out of it with an 'AhHA'. Ron watched as she pulled out a blood bag out of it and widened his eyes as realization hit him.

"Here you go, Harry needs at least one filled goblet per day with it. That poor thing, how could I forget something so important?! You need to go, he's probably starving right now." Hermione said, her body filling with guilt and the knowledge she failed Harry. She handed the blood bag at Ron and hushed him away.

"W-wait, can I come see you tomorrow?" Ron asked not quick enough to stop himself from asking.

"Sure!" She said before realizing she'd said it, to concerned on her friend's well-being.

"Alright see you tomorrow!" Ron said, feeling shocked but quickly opened the door and disappeared through it before she could change her mind.

When she finally realized what she'd done, she groaned out: "Dammit Ron!"

* * *

 **BOOM BABY!  
** ** **Made it! Very proud of myself for this had a very busy week as well as weekend and almost didn't make it. I'm sorry but I wasn't able to write the next chapter but that will automatically be up next week!****

 ** **I'm really tired so I'm going to keep this short.****

 ** **Thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing/reading this fic!****

 ** **And people we hit over a 100 favorites! Thank you all!****

 **annabethgirl1: No problem! And thank you very much!:)  
** **Angelica7714: Thank you! I'm happy you liked the chapter so much! And my concentration is back so YAY!  
** **HeRonLove: I hope you liked it!**

 ***Edit***

 **HardCoreYaoiLove: Sorry forgot to ask you guys if you could comment if that happened, was too tired yesterday to do something about it. I don't know what it is. Hope it's fixed now! :)**


	39. What's happening

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

 **What's happening**

* * *

"Goodbye mister Potter and I'll see you tomorrow at three p.m in my office, don't be late," McGonagall said waving her hand in a clear dismissal.

When Harry closed the door of her office he was finally able to breathe. This had not been according to plan, he had been thankful enough that she hadn't noticed Ron being there too but he couldn't help but curse himself for not having noticed her presence.

He had super hearing for Christ's sake!

And it wasn't like she had been that quiet. He should have known she was around the corner, should have smelt her! But he hadn't, he just raced around the corner to busy worrying and stumbled against her. She had first looked confused but it hadn't taken long for her to transform her face into one of exasperation as she asked him to follow her to her office.

It was at this moment that his stomach decided to show its wants and growl loudly.

Harry groaned looking down at his stomach. He was hungry, so bloody hungry. He had been for over four days. He had been the first day Hermione didn't show up, had slept on an empty stomach the second day, had been the moment he and Ron made the plan on the third and again when he'd stood up this morning.

He hadn't wanted to bother Ron with it, especially when he'd been so worried about Hermione's disappearance. He'd probably noticed it though. Harry knew how tired and starved he looked, how utterly exhausted he was. It wasn't surprising that his senses didn't work properly.

He just hoped Ron made it, that he'd found Hermione and making sure she was okay. That she wasn't dying, that she wasn't battling some illness alone, that she wasn't being tortured, that she wasn't possessed by some demon, that he wasn't uncomfortable, that he wasn't lonely, that he wasn't being treated badly, that he wasn't hungry.

No, he was going to be fine. Entirely fine. No worries. No thoughts of breaking him out of the confinement he was placed in. None at all.

…

ALRIGHT, HE WAS GOING CRAZY! His mind just didn't want to shut up!

Where's Draco? Why isn't he in class? Why haven't I seen him for four days? Did somebody take him? Why isn't he in the Great Hall? Why did he run away? Why did he look so sick? Why did Zambini sit next to him? Why had Zambini looked so angry when he left Draco? Why had Pansy been staring at him? Did Pansy do something to him? Because if she did!

Harry couldn't stop the growl that came out of his mouth. He quickly silenced it, slapping his hand over his mouth. He looked around to see if anyone heard, but he found himself alone. He started walking up the stairs to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

He hadn't been able to stop those thoughts, had tried but he would quickly find himself contemplating them when he looked over at the blank spot on the Slytherin dinner table, or at potions for that matter. Spending the entire lesson looking at the empty seat next to him. Or the day before at Quidditch practice, hoping that whatever had happened to him and Hermione wouldn't affect his performance on the pitch. Or when he was talking to Luna and couldn't help but get distracted by her dirty-blonde hair, imagining it a few tints lighter, thinking of Draco standing there. Talking to him, healthy, happy and most important: _safe._

He was more than a little confused at his actions. His thoughts. Feelings?

He shook himself as he came face to face with the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password, please." She said.

"Beavertail," Harry mumbled out. Supernatural History had been the last class Ron and him had to take, after it they were supposed to wait another period before it was time for dinner. And since McGonagall wasn't holding back on her scolding and he was still hungry as fuck, Harry found himself too tired to even bother to go to dinner. Especially when seeing everyone able to eat whatever they liked while he was staring at them with envy.

No, laying on his bed face down, waiting for Ron to return sounded much more fun.

* * *

"Ouch!" Harry heard as someone stumbled through the dorm. He lifted his head to the sudden noise with a look of confusion. Staring at the clock beside his bed he frowned. Dinner had just started and knowing his roommates, none of them would skip on pizza night.

"Bloody hell, how can anybody walk around here when Seamus's trunk seems to pop up everywhere?!"

"Ron?" Harry asked, moving to sit up. He turned to look at his friend, seeing him trying to balance a plate with stacks of pizza on them together with two goblets, one filled with what seemed to be pumpkin juice and the other empty, and his backpack. He was smiling and moved to where Harry sat.

Ron dropped himself next to Harry and handed him the two goblets, before grabbing his bag and rummaging inside it. Having set his plate next to him.

"The one and only!" Ron said with a smile as he kept rummaging through his bag.

Harry found himself tapping nervously with his foot. Waiting for Ron to say more, to help ease his worries.

"How did it go with McGonagall by the way? I asked Neville where you were, but he said you hadn't come to dinner so I grabbed a plate with some pizza's and figured you'd be here. I'm sorry if I'd known she was there-"

"Ron it's fine," Harry said, starring at the two goblets before going back to watching Ron. He waited again but Ron just kept rummaging through his bag, as if searching for something. "So, how did it go?" Harry asked, still nervously tapping his foot. Why hadn't Ron said anything yet?!

"With what?" Ron asked, oblivious to his friend's mental breakdown.

"Bloody hell Ron! With Hermione! Is she alright? You've found her right? She's not in some sort of danger right?" Harry asked, not able to hide his worried tone as he looked at Ron with begging eyes.

Ron seemed to startle a bit. Quickly flushing pink.

"Eh, ehm… yeah! Yeah, she's totally fine! No worries!" Ron said, but Harry'd noticed the somewhat strained tone.

He frowned.

"Really?" He asked, he was still worried and his friend's weird attitude wasn't helping with it.

"Absolutely!" Ron answered the smile he sent to Harry seeming a bit too forced. He kept rummaging through the bag, almost desperately.

"So what's wrong with her? Is she ill or...?" Harry kept asking. Getting slightly annoyed by the rummaging in the bag. "Could you stop that?!" He yelled.

The harsh tone making Ron stop all of his movements through the bag. He felt a little guilty, but he already was starving, sleep deprived, worried sick, confused and with all that he really wasn't able to keep his voice calm.

"Just tell me, so I don't need to worry about them, okay?" Harry pleaded, and saw how his friend was battling with himself to tell Harry.

It went on for a few seconds before Ron sighed deeply.

"She's fine," Ron said before meeting his friend's exasperated eyes. "Really, she's fine. She just… ehm…she…she."

Harry waited for his friend to continue, waiting for the shocking thing he was about to say as concern gripped Harry.

Ron swallowed before grabbing the pumpkin juice filled goblet and quickly gulping from it after saying: "She's in heat."

Harry stared at his friend for what felt like hours. His face slowly contouring pink.

"She's in heat…like…a dog…with all the…" Harry slowly said, getting more self-conscious by each word.

"Hmhm," Ron confirmed, slowly nodding his head as he too was now flushed brightly.

"Oh," Harry said, finding himself staring into space as he tried hard not to think of Hermione like that. She was like his sister for Christ's sake!

"And you…" Harry went on, noticing the awkward atmosphere they had found themselves in.

"Yeah, yeah… WAIT!" Ron quickly said, holding his hands up in defense. "NO! I didn't do anything! I just sorta…watched."

Harry immediately looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"NO, no, no! I don't mean… that's not what happened! She just didn't want to open the curtains, and when she did she tried to explain herself but then… a wave hit her." Ron said, the last sentences sounding a bit dreamy.

"Ah, Ron! Please stop thinking like that!" Harry said, unable to keep the disgust out of his tone.

"What?! It's not my fault she looked like some sort of angel! I wasn't able to tear my eyes away! Her face all flushed and gorgeous, and those adorable little whimpers." Ron tried to defend himself but was unable to keep himself from his memories. "God, she was beautiful."

Harry rubbed his forehead as he tried to forget about what his friend just said.

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" Harry asked desperately, this was awkward for both of them. He sighed, trying to will away the flush but not really succeeding. "And how is she handling it?"

"But you just said-"

"Dammit Ron, I mean if she's fine besides her predicament," Harry said, wanting to facepalm himself. Ron nodded, his flush slowly ebbing away as he began to explain.

"Of course, she has a whole room to herself. A large four-poster bed, she has as many pillows as she wants, a small window, a mini fridge. She has enough water to supply her and," Ron stopped for a moment seeming lost in his thoughts before he spoke again. " Of course! I could bring her some chicken wings, she would love that! Maybe I can even sneak some strawberry cheesecake in for her. Or maybe the new book of Bathilda Bagshot."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. Ron wasn't actually on going back now, was he? "Ron, you know you can't go back right?" Harry asked, watching as his friend kept smiling at him.

"Of course I will!" Ron said, picking up where he had left with rummaging through his bag, muttering: "Where the bloody hell is it, ha! Bloody."

"But Ron! That's… I mean, what about her privacy?" Harry asked. If he was in heat he wouldn't be to keen on seeing Ron barge in, even if he meant well.

"Relax, I've asked her permission and she said it was fine," Ron said smiling again. "Besides, you should have seen those awful looking energy bars. I haven't even eaten them and I just know that I would never want it. She's already in such an unfortunate condition, so I will do whatever it takes to make it less horrible. I mean she's all alone, and after her…" He cleared his throat. "heat wave finished, she wasn't really bothered with me being there. I will only keep her company for a minute and then I'll leave, I promise."

Harry sighed as he looked into Ron's pleading eyes, asking for permission.

"Fine, if you really did something she wouldn't like, I'm sure she would do something ten times worse to you," Harry said, giving his friend a little smile of confirmation. Ron smiled back.

Harry got a little curious as to what Ron was looking for, but when he started to ask Ron cut him off with a: "Found it!"

Harry watched as he saw Ron pulling out a blood bag, his mouth filling with saliva, his teeth slowly lengthening, his eyes turning black as he tried not to just grab the blood bag from his friend's fingers and suck it until there was nothing left.

"Now Hermione told me you should only get one goblet a day, and I know you're really hungry but I think it's best to follow her instructions," Ron said, carefully taking the empty goblet Harry was holding with an iron grip. He stared as Harry kept shaking, gripping his trousers the same way he had held the goblet.

Ron quickly opened the small opening at the bottom and let the blood flow into the goblet, careful not to spill anything. When he was done he slowly handed Harry the goblet, who was biting his lip in anticipation.

Ron closed the opening and put the blood back in his bag. He then grabbed his own goblet out of Harry's other hand and his pizza's, taking one in his mouth as he curiously looked at Harry.

"Come on, drink," Ron said, still seeing his friend looking at the goblet with some uncertainty.

Harry shook himself, bringing the goblet to his lips and gulping it down. He stopped when he had reached half full, and pulled the goblet away from his mouth. His breathing was erratic, he licked his lips that had still some spilled blood on them.

He needed to take this slow. Needed to keep in control.

He slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm himself before bringing the goblet to his lips again. But this time he took small sips, feeling his eyes turn back to their usual green. When he was done he sighed out in relief, already feeling much better than two seconds ago.

"Thank you," Harry said, falling with his back on the bed.

"No problem, you should thank Hermione though," Ron said, a look of guilt filling his features. "I'm sorry, I hadn't even noticed that you hadn't got anything to eat, I just thought you were concerned like me."

"No worries, I was and I don't blame you. Your mind was just a bit preoccupied." Harry said, smiling at Ron. After a few moments of peace and quiet, and Ron's chewing. Ron started talking again.

"Sooo, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now. But why do you keep saying _'them'_?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. Ron rolled his eyes, putting another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"You know, like when you asked if Hermione was gone _too,_ or when you kept hoping _they_ were alright, or just now when you asked me to talk because you were worried about _them,_ " Ron said as he smirked at him.

For a moment Harry kept on being oblivious to what Ron meant. Before reality crashed into Harry's head.

Hermione was in heat. Hermione was a werewolf. Werewolves got into heat. All werewolves ran that day out of the Great Hall. Draco ran out of the Great Hall. Draco was a werewolf…

Draco was in heat!

When Harry thought his face had finally colored to its usual color, he found himself again flushed pink.

Draco his friend was… in heat… most likely touching himself at this moment. All flushed and… wet.

Harry blinked as he felt himself get more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Whooo is it?" Ron asked, his brows lifting up and down in a suggestive manner. And that was really not helping the situation.

"I-ehm," Was he really touching himself right now? "I don't," What would he be touching? "It's not," What would he be thinking about? "No one, just…" Who would he be thinking about?

"Draco." Harry quickly said, trying not to let Ron notice his breathing had gotten heavy again.

When he looked at Ron however, his face had transformed into one of disgust.

"Oh God, I really don't want to think about that. That's just…" Ron shivered. "Ew."

Harry forced a little smile before he started asking himself 'what the fuck was going on' with him.

* * *

The next day Harry hadn't gotten much better. He hadn't been able to focus, his mind kept getting back to question's like, is he doing it right now? Questioning if he was drinking enough water if he was feeling good, what it would be like to-

No! Not again!

Harry groaned as he let his head fall back on the Gryffindor table. It was dinner time and Ron was still packing some stuff for Hermione, a smile plastered on his face as he kept filling his bag with Hermione's favorite desserts.

Harry was confused and pretty horrified by his thoughts. IT WAS BLOODY DRACO! His friend, why would he even think of questions like that? He was supposed to be disgusted picturing Draco like that, like he would when picturing Ron and Hermione like that. He was supposed to think of him as a sibling or something like that! But instead, he found himself thinking of Draco like, like…

"I'm off to Hermione!" Ron whispered energetically to Harry. Before standing up and moving to the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry watched as his friend disappeared from the Hall, leaving him all alone with his thoughts.

Harry moved his face up and stared at the empty seat on the Slytherin table. He really wanted to see Draco again. Not only was he getting confused without him here, he was also feeling a bit lonely. He wanted to watch as the blond werewolf enjoyed himself on a piece of e. Wanted to talk to him about nothing important. Wanted to see that adorable little smile Harry kept replaying in his mind.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

Harry willed himself to look away from the empty spot, and instead, finding himself looking at a basket full of green apples. The ones Draco always ate with such precision it brought shivers down Harry's spine.

He had made up his mind.

Why wouldn't he, when Ron was doing the same thing? He surely wouldn't mind.

He sneakily grabbed his bag and placed it between his thighs. He looked around to see if anyone was paying him any mind but saw nobody looking at him. He slowly grabbed a couple of apples and put them in his bag, looking around searching for something Draco would like.

He tore some pieces of paper from his notebook and wrapped it around a small piece of elk, knowing it was Draco's favorite meat. He also picked up some brownies, having seen Draco eat them before with a pleased face.

When he moved to stand up but made a quick decision to flow some pumpkin juice into one if the vails he actually needed for potions.

Putting a stopper on it, he moved out of the Hall as if nothing was amiss.

* * *

What was he doing?! This was crazy, he shouldn't invade Draco's privacy like that!

Harry had been thinking like that for a while. Standing in front of Draco's door, his invisibility cloak, bag and map by his side. After he'd left the Great Hall he'd made a stop at the Gryffindor tower to pick them up as well as pulling on a clean shirt. He had tried a bit too tame his hair and much to his confusion, had been contemplating about bringing some flowers.

After that ridiculous thought, he had made his way to the Slytherin dungeons. He had waited there with his cloak on until there were some first-year students who opened up the entrance. He had sneaked inside and pulled out the marauder's map, he then walked through some corridors until he was standing in front of Draco's door.

And that's how he got here. Thinking of how he shouldn't do this as well as why he should, but all the while hesitating to knock on the door.

Would he get mad at him?

Was he busy doing… _that_?

What if Draco wasn't alone? Harry growled as the thought crossed his mind. Why? He didn't know. He should be happy if Draco found someone to spend his heat with… unless it was Pansy. No! He should be happy with however Draco had decided to sleep with. And it wasn't like he had any say in the matter.

He would just knock on the door and wait if someone other then Draco answered. When that happened he would just leave, but Harry didn't really trust that little voice in his head especially when it sounded so fake.

"Bloody hell, just get it over with Potter," Harry muttered to himself. He knocked on the door waiting a moment, but was met with silence. He knocked again.

"Draco, are you okay?" He asked sounding stupid even to his own ears. Of course, he wasn't okay! He was in heat! And now one of his friends just suddenly comes and knocks on his door asking if he was 'okay'. Harry was already regretting his decision to come here, he shouldn't have. But when he made a move to walk away he heard the faintest sound.

"H-Harry?" That's when all previous thoughts where forgotten and the only thing he wanted was to hear that beautiful voice again.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, one ear against the oak door desperate to hear him.

"W-what are you doing here? You can't be here," He heard Draco say, sounding a bit panicked.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know you're in heat and you probably don't want to see me, but could you let me in?" Harry pleaded, feeling stupid even for asking.

There was a moment of silence before Harry heard something move around frantically inside.

"J-just give me a sec," He heard Draco say, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He heard more shuffling on inside and he could swear he heard the doors of a closet opening. He heard footsteps making their way towards the door and Harry took a step back from them.

When the doors opened Harry hadn't been prepared for what he saw next.

Draco looked completely flustered, his face had an adorable pink blush all the way down his chest, his hair was disheveled and stood up on all sides, he wore a white gown that complemented the color of his skin very well, and as the finishing touch his eyes had turned a yellow gold and were completely glazed over, his pupils blown and looking up at Harry with uncertainty.

As Harry continued to stare, Draco started blinking furiously willing the wild gold away and replacing it with a gorgeous silver.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Draco snapped, but without the malice he had usual sent Harry's way. Harry noticed it was more to hide his obvious embarrassment and it made Harry's heart ache to know Draco felt embarrassed because of him.

'Stop it!' Harry thought to himself, giving Draco a small smile before moving into the room.

* * *

 **Draco's & Harry's p.o.v**

How did Harry know he was in heat?! This was a nightmare! Why did he even let him in?! How stupid could he be?!

Then again, who could resist Harry when he was almost begging to be let in? He was blaming his heat for this, he surely wouldn't have let him in if his mind was clear enough. He had quickly jumped off of the bed and put on a gown, unable to pull off the shirt around his cock. When he opened the door, however, he had needed to bit back a whimper as he saw Harry standing there. His raven hair shinning in the dark and his beautiful forest green eyes watching his every move.

Harry looked around as he walked around the room, seeing that there was also a table with a couple of chairs in the room as well as a mirror, he also noticed another door that would probably lead to the bathroom.

He couldn't help but take a deep breath and try to suppress the shudder right after he did it. Everywhere he stood it smelled like… _sex_. Only Draco though, he didn't smell anyone else which made him relax a bit more.

Only because he didn't want to interrupt Draco if there was someone there! It would be even more awkward if someone had been there! That was the only reason!

Draco closed the door, swallowing as he saw Harry take a sniff inside the room. He fumbled with his hands as he saw Harry's back muscles move, wanting so bad to just…

He shouldn't! Harry wasn't here for that! He looked into the mirror and saw his eyes had gone yellow again, he panicked for a moment and took a few calming breaths as his eyes turned back to their usual color. He cleared his throat and saw Harry turn around at the gesture.

Draco moved to sit on his bed, pointing at one of the chairs at his table before hugging his knees to his chest as he watched Harry move around.

"So tell me, why are you here?" Draco asked timidly. Harry picked up one of the chairs and put it down in front of Draco. He hesitated a moment before picking up the table as well and putting it between them. He watched as Draco frowned for a bit before answering.

"Wanted to make sure you were fine in your current situation…and, eh… I kinda missed you," Harry said hoping Draco wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Draco felt butterflies moving inside his stomach as he heard those words coming out of Harry's mouth. He wanted to just take the vampire by the neck and kiss him senseless but instead, he smiled at him and nodded.

Harry smiled back and moved his bag on the table to pull out a plate, goblet and all the food he had collected. He noticed Draco staring at him with wide and hungry eyes…NOT TO HIM OF COURSE! Harry quickly scolded himself, almost spilling the pumpkin juice as he tried to pour it into the goblet. He gave himself a pat on the back as he shoved the full plate and goblet towards Draco.

Draco watched as Harry shoved the plate with delicious things towards him. He heard his stomach growling as he smelt the different scents of meat, fruit, chocolate, and _Harry_. It was incredible! He couldn't believe Harry would do that for him, take care of him like that, it made him that much more in love with the raven-haired boy.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Harry said smiling. "Eat!"

Draco didn't need to be told that twice and immediately started eating like he was some starved animal. Which, to be fair, wasn't his fault. Everyone would think of something as simple as a salad for a whole course dinner after eating energy bars that tasted like crap for five days.

Harry watched with a fond smile as he saw Draco ravening his dinner, it was nice to know that Draco wouldn't try and act all fancy with him, trusting Harry to see this side of him.

When Draco finished he had moved to the brownies, licking his fingers after every one. Harry found himself entranced as he saw the digits disappear in Draco's mouth, again and again. As Draco licked each one of them to make sure all the chocolate was gone, before moving to the next one…maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to bring them with him.

Draco, however, was oblivious to Harry's eyes as they gazed hungrily at his fingers. He found himself content and happy, more then he had been after all the orgasms he had these couple of days. His heat would almost be over, so his body had already started to slowly cool down. Not much but after the third and fourth day, where the heat was the strongest, he found himself getting more clear-headed then he was before.

Even when Harry's scent was tickling his nose.

Harry felt himself go crazy. His mind was scattered into a chaos and all of his senses were continuously being triggered. He tried to keep calm, talking to Draco about potion's class and what he'd been doing today. But as he looked at Draco he found himself getting even more distracted.

"So after Neville almost cut off Kevin's head, Kevin started yelling at him," Harry said, but got stuck on his words as he saw Draco's gown revealing Draco's chest, and with it, one of his nipples.

"A-and then…You know what! I think it's time for me to leave." Harry said quickly, he needed to get out, NOW!

"What?" Draco asked in a somewhat whiny voice, even though he would never admit it. He was enjoying his time with Harry, very much so. He didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah, you know… McGonagall might check up on us all, so, I think it's best that I go," Harry quickly lied. He didn't want to lie to Draco, and seeing the sad look in Draco's eyes wasn't making him feel good. But he really, really needed to get away from here, especially from Draco. "Here, I got you some apples!"

Draco took the offered apples with a small smile. "Thank you. It was very sweet of you to visit me and bring some food with you. It's alright you can go, I'll see you next time!" Draco said, happy that he for once in his life said what he wanted to say.

Harry practically melted at Draco's words, he wanted to stay so bad… but he knew he couldn't. So he waved Draco goodbye as he opened the door and pulled on his cloak, running up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

When he arrived in his dorm room he found no one there, he already suspected that Ron was still with Hermione, and had already seen Neville, Dean, and Seamus playing poker in the common room. He quickly shed his clothes and put on some comfortable sweatpants and a shirt.

He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to calm down his heartbeat.

What was happening to him?!

He sat down on his bed and shut the curtains, he pulled the covers on top of him as his mind kept replaying that scene over and over again. Together with the thought of pulling the gown off entirely.

He wanted to see Draco. Every part of him, every piece of pale skin he could get, every thought inside Draco's head, every smile, every look, every emotion, every pleasurable spot.

Harry quickly moved his hand towards his pants, rubbing against his cock through the fabric.

He wanted to see it all, wanted no one else but him to see it all.

Harry thought back to when he was still in the room with Draco.

Harry removed his cock from his pants, furiously moving his hand up and down his shaft, as he started panting.

Thought back to that amazing smell and finally giving in.

He moved a finger to his slit, playing with it a little bit.

He had found the smell delicious, he had actually wanted to keep on inhaling it, keep that scent in his nose forever. Had wanted to turn around and grab the source of the scent that was driving him nuts.

He started stroking himself harder, faster. He was hard and aching and his mind was racing with images of Draco.

What if he'd stayed there? If he'd just threw the table aside and had just kissed those soft plump looking lips?

He heard his bed creaking, felt his chest falling up and down as he gasped.

He pictured how Draco would kiss him back, how he would palm Harry's cock as he started begging. How Harry would lick all of his offered skin, his soft and smooth skin. How he would whimper out Harry's name over and over again. How he would look at Harry with those yellow eyes, full of lust and want.

"Draco!" Harry groaned out, feeling his fangs grow against his lips.

He pictured how Draco had looked so perfect against that wall, how good it felt to have the blond-haired werewolf pinned down as Harry bit that long, pale neck.

He pictured kissing that annoying little smirk off of Draco's face when he tried for the hundreds of times to get Harry's attention. How everyone would react when he'd push the boy against a table and kissing the living daylight out of him. How they would react when Harry had claimed him.

He pictured pulling Draco out of those hungry claws of Pansy, pulling him against his chest and telling him how he was his, no one else's.

He pictured pushing Draco against one of the pillars of the Quidditch pitch, snogging him until he couldn't see straight anymore.

He pictured again how Draco would react if he'd stayed a little longer, how he would react when Harry started moving his fangs against his throat. How he would react when he would say how much he belonged to him.

"Mine!" Harry groaned out, feeling himself getting pushed over the edge. His spine arching off the bed as he imagined Draco saying: _"Yours!"_

That's when he came. His eyes widening, his mouth gaping as his breath froze. His entire body tightening as pulsing ropes of come spilled out of his cock.

He tried to calm his breathing, it still being too heavy and too fast. He froze however when he realized something. When he finally found the answer what was going on.

He was in love with Draco.

* * *

 **Hallelujah!**

 **Let's all just take a minute of silence for this beautiful realization.**

 **And people, like I promised next chapter... something will happen! Yay!**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this story ;)**

 **And thanks for reviewing:**

 ** _HeRonLove:_ Happy you liked the previous chapter, sorry not really any Ron and Hermione in this chapter. And I know you really want her to tell him, but I'm a horrible person and I'm going to let you wait for that a little while longer sorry! :)**

 _ **jddmna16:**_ **Thank you, happy you liked it! :D**

 _ **HardCoreYaoiLove:**_ **Sorry for the cockblock :), and again thanks for telling me that I think it's fixed now.**

 _ **Stacey's Universe:**_ **I'm not sure you've continued to read past my grammar mistakes, or if you're even up to date on this chapter. But my apologies, I do have problems with grammar even in my native language. And I know they are easy to spot too so sorry 'bout that. Hope you're still reading, though!**

 _ **Angelica7714:**_ **Yay! Thank you very much!**

 _ **Meel Jaques:**_ **I saved the best for last. When I kept getting e-mails that you commented on my chapters I was asking myself: 'Wait. Is this person going to comment on almost every one of them?' Yes, you did. And it made me laugh so hard and so fucking happy. Really, I loved every one of them! Especially the one:** **OMG! DRACO IS GONNA TO HAVE SEX THIS YEAR! I AM SURE!' Amazing, just amazing. About that question about Neville, I had been planning to tell you guys... but sorta forgot, thanks for reminding me! I guess a toad... sorry am not very creative with that one.**


	40. Beautiful when mad

**Beautiful when mad**

* * *

"Harry you need to get up, you know McGonagall will kill us if we're too late. You too Ron why aren't you dressed yet?!" Neville said his voice full of worry and a little impatience.

"Neville, she would want to kill us even if we weren't late," Ron pointed out. "And I'm just trying to find my bloody shirt! I swear I left it right here." Ron cursed as he rummaged through his laundry, pulling out different clothing and throwing it around him.

"Well then just pull on another one!"

"No! It's there, so I'm going to find it!"

"Christ Ron…"

It went on like that for another couple of minutes, Neville telling Ron he should just wear the yellow one next to him, and Ron telling Neville he didn't care and that it was about the principle. At least Harry thought they did, he had kinda zoned out even before the conversation had begun.

He was staring at his ceiling, had been all night actually. He wasn't able to close his eyes for even one second, his realization of the past night still clear in his head and keeping him awake.

He was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Helplessly and completely in love with Draco.

He now understood what Hermione had meant in fifth year, and it felt overwhelming. Cho wouldn't have stood a chance against what he felt for Draco. That raw want and possessiveness together with incredible fondness and the need to protect were very new to Harry.

He kept asking himself, how. How had he fallen in love with Draco? When had he come to think of him as more than friends?

And after a full night of reflecting he couldn't comprehend what he should've known all along.

He had fallen in love at first bloody sight!

Or at least found himself interested in him at first sight. He had always felt confused as to why weird thoughts bubbled up inside him everytime he looked at the Slytherin, especially when the blonde acted like a complete asshole to him and his friends. He had felt so unnerved by it all that he just tried to think of anything else when he saw him, to distract himself. It had worked pretty well, and around third-year, Harry had complete control over his thoughts about Draco…then sixth year came.

That was when Draco started acting really weird, so not like his usual self that Harry had found himself panicked. Why? Because every time he'd saw the Slytherin he found some little voice in his head telling him that the werewolf didn't look alright, that he looked horrible, and that he was the reason why and that he needed to fix it soon. And the little voice had worried him to no end, why was that voice so concerned about Malfoy? He shouldn't be! Malfoy deserved every bag that was under his eyes, every inch of pale skin, every hair that stood out the wrong way, every sad look, every dull eye… dammit, he really wasn't looking well.

And as such thoughts kept invading his mind he found himself watching every little move Draco made until he'd found himself even stalking him!

Even when he tried to assure himself he was only doing it because he didn't trust himself, now he found the real reason behind it all.

He had been worried sick!

…And it felt kinda embarrassing knowing that when he actually tried to uncover Draco being a bad guy and all, now he knew he was just acting like a mother hen.

"God, that's really embarrassing," Harry silently groaned to himself. Rubbing his eyes, trying to rub his shame away.

"Ah Great, Harry you're awake! Now bring your lazy arse out of the bed and go dress yourself!" Neville said as he tried to pull the hem of Ron's shirt down, with Ron whining and struggling against it.

Harry laughed a bit at seeing the two acting like complete morons. "Yes misses Neville," Harry said with a grin and laughed in all honesty at the face that Neville made at his comment.

"Really, I still can't understand how Hermione is able to put up with you two." He muttered.

Harry closed his eyes and stretched his arms out into the air. When he opened them again he tried not to get overwhelmed with how much he was able to see. Even months after his little 'transformation' he still wasn't used to opening his eyes in the morning and seeing everything as sharp as it was supposed to be. Not needing to bend over anymore and pick up his glasses.

He quickly stood up and dressed himself, smiling at Neville after he finished. Neville just rolled his eyes in exasperation before moving out of the room.

Harry picked up his bag, feeling nerves itch at his skin as one question remained.

'How am I supposed to act around Draco now?'

* * *

"Harry, could you please hand me the Adder's Fork?" Draco asked, giving Harry a small smile.

"What? Oh, right, s-sure," Harry said as he snapped himself out of a daze, but who could blame him?! Who, in all honesty, was able to look at Draco's magnificent cheekbones and not end up in a daze?

Great. Now he was on high alert for anyone who tried to look at Draco's face.

He clumsily moved his hand around his and Draco's desk, searching for the ingredient Draco asked for all the while being entranced as Draco pursed his lips in deep concentration.

What was he doing again?

"Potter, hand me the damn Adder's Fork or the potion will fail!" Draco said a little frustrated, but still looking quite calm. He moved to look at Harry, who in his moment of surprise fell off of his chair, in panic of being caught staring.

Draco silently raised an eyebrow.

"Need help?" He asked as he stared down at Harry.

"No-no-no! I'm fine, see?" Harry quickly said, not knowing if he was able to touch Draco's hand without analyzing every curve of his skin and falling back into a trance. He stood up and picked up the ingredient and handed it over to Draco who was still eyeing him carefully.

It had been going on like that for a while now. After Draco came back from his heat and went back to his normal routine, Harry just simply didn't know how to act around him. And he'd asked himself more then ones if he was being too obvious. But it didn't seem like Draco had figured it out which made Harry feel relieved.

Because no matter how much he thought about it, he shouldn't put too much hope in his crush. Knowing his love was probably one-sided. As if Draco would ever look at him like that.

Draco was raised in a very high social class, unlike Harry, and was probably looking for someone who had the same status and wealth as he did. And even when Harry knew he wasn't exactly in need of money and his last name was a well known and respected name, other things would hinder him. He was a vampire for starters, though they were on a high-rank Draco would surely want a werewolf like him. Not to mention how Draco's entire household seemed to hate him. And how Draco and he had _just_ started to become friends. Oh! And not to forget he was a _man_. He didn't even know if Draco was okay with a man being with another man!

When Harry had first came to Hogwarts and saw two girls kissing in the hallways he had found himself paralyzed. That's how he learned that the supernatural world didn't really care about genders. It had been strange at first, every time he'd saw two people with the same gender he could hear his uncle's voice in the back of his mind yelling in outrage. But as time past he found it one of the most normal things in school and had just accepted it, never considering he could ever fall in love with another man.

…until now.

But he decided not to think too hard about it, feeling himself only getting more and more confused as he thought about it.

"Harry are you really alright? Do you want me to get Slughorn?" Draco asked softly, taking a step closer to Harry.

The scent that filled Harry's nostrils almost made him drool. Almost…he was on the edge though. Damn, why did Draco need to smell so good, so sweet, so delicious? If he wanted to focus he needed to stop smelling through his nose, like he'd been trying to do for the last couple of weeks. The day after Draco's heat though…took great effort.

Harry took a small step back and tried to think of something to say. To make that cute worried frown of Draco disappear.

"No- I mean yes! I'm fine, really. I just got a lot on my mind lately." Harry said, giving Draco a toothy grin that he knew for sure looked ridiculous. 'Great Potter, way to make your crush find you attractive,'

"Well then stop wasting your time and do something useful," Draco spat, sounding a bit annoyed before turning his face away. But as Harry squinted his eyes he saw a little tinge of pink coloring Draco's ears.

'Dammit he's adorable, I want to kiss him so bad,' Harry thought as he bit his lip, trying to hold himself back all the while scolding himself that Draco was just red of anger. Not from anything else.

Ah, now he knew why uncle Vernon said aunt Petunia was beautiful when she was angry.

But then he remembered how his aunt would react to the-ehm-compliment and decided to quickly hand over the ingredient that was next on the list.

* * *

"Going to miss you guys, but I wish you both a Merry Christmas!" Harry said as he smiled at his friends. The Christmass holidays were finally there and Harry was seeing his friends out.

"Sorry mate, mom really did try to negotiate with uncle Isaac to bring you with us but he doesn't have enough rooms even if we shared-" Ron started babbling but was cut off by Harry.

"Really don't worry about it, I don't mind. Just send everyone my regards, and you just have fun at your uncle's party, okay?" Harry said. He had actually been hoping that he'd be spending Christmas with Sirius, but he had said they were still working on his case and that he wouldn't be able to celebrate it with him this year. The case was getting into their favor now though, so he wouldn't have to worry about next year.

"If I'd known sooner I would have asked my parents but now they've already made plans to visit my grandparents, bugger." Hermione cursed. "Yeah, yeah, I know you don't mind but still." She added as she saw Harry's lifted eyebrows.

"Here, I got you some extra to make it up to you," Hermione said as she handed him a small bag, with what Harry guessed was blood. She pulled back however when Harry wanted to take it from her. "But don't go overboard with it, okay?"

"Of course I won't and… thank you," Harry smiled at both of them, making himself ready for spending two whole weeks without them. Which reminded him.

"Bloody hell, are you kidding me?" Ron groaned as he looked at something behind Harry. He frowned before moving to see what his friend was looking at and seeing a curious Draco walk towards them.

"Hermione, Weasley," Draco greeted his friends, although he greeted Ron with a more irritated face before settling himself to look up at Harry.

Look _up_ at him. Every time he realized he wasn't the one who needed to crane his neck to look up at the other's face anymore he felt a tinge of excitement running through his vanes.

"Harry, where is your suitcase? Really how helpless are that you can't even remember to pack your own suitcase." Draco said, making Ron growl a low in his throat. "Oh please, Weasley don't even try."

Harry laughed a little at Draco's supposed to be cockiness. After having spent a ridiculous amount of time with Draco, Harry had noticed that what he once thought as Draco trying to patronize him it was just Draco's manner of speaking. He wasn't really trying to sound like a complete bastard. He had noticed it every time Draco said something to Harry that sounded particularly hurtful, he would turn away from him and play with his fingers in what Harry thought was supposed to be regret and shame.

He wasn't doing that now though, which meant he wanted to rile up Ron even more.

"You mother-" Ron started before Hermione started to glare at him.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare!" She scolded him as Ron ducked his head. Harry was almost choking from keeping in his laugh as he saw Draco's satisfied smirk morph into one of panic as Hermione moved her deadly glare to him.

"And you, don't you dare to provoke him or I'll make you regret it," Hermione said as she pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"Tss, I'm not afraid of you and it's not my fault that Weasley here can't handle a little joke," Draco tried to play it off bravely.

"Draco…" Hermione warned, growling a little bit. Which resulted in Harry not being able to contain his laugh anymore as his friends stared at him with confused faces.

"What're you laughing at?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, sorry what did you ask me again, Draco?" Harry changed the subject, giving all of his attention to the beautiful Slytherin.

"Oh," Draco said, furrowing his brows. "Yeah, aren't you going to spend the holidays with the Weasleys?"

"No, they are going to a family reunion in Germany, so I'm going to stay at Hogwarts this year," Harry explained, he smiled at Draco who seemed to light up at his words.

"Oh, isn't that great! My mother has been invited to some sort of special gathering in Paris, so I'll be staying here as well!" Draco said joyfully and Harry could just feel his heart doing a loop-de-loop as if it was sitting on a rollercoaster.

Draco was staying with him at Hogwarts.

For two whole weeks.

Without his friends to distract him.

He was _soooo_ fucked.

"I thought I would be the only one staying here, and I need to say I feel quite relieved to know I won't be alone in this scruffy old castle,"Draco added, a bright smile spreading across his face and making Harry's heartache. Before he was turned around by Ron who looked seriously into his eyes.

"Harry, forget all I've just said. Maybe you can sleep on the countertop," Ron quickly said.

"Shut up Weasley! He's going to spend Christmas with me for a change and there is nothing you can do about it," Draco said, and to Harry's amusement stuck out his tongue as he pulled Harry back to him.

A weird sort of contentment spread through his body as Draco pulled him close, as if he was his. He fell in a daze and stared at his best friend's face as it turned red.

"You filthy little-"

"Ron, it's all right. It's not like he will pull me over to the dark side," Harry said exasperatedly. Not that he believed that there was even a tinge of darkness in Draco.

"I'm not sure Potter, the dark side is pretty alluring," Draco said as he smirked at both of them, making Harry laugh again.

* * *

"So what are our plans for today," Harry asked, taking a sip from his goblet as he stared at Draco. He was momentarily stuffing his face full of pudding which made him look like a hamster. Harry could only sum it all up with, ADORABLE.

Draco looked a little confused as he swallowed his last bite of pudding. They were sitting in front of each other on one of the tables in the Great Hall, there weren't many people there. Some first-year Hufflepuffs, a couple of Slytherin's, three Ravenclaws and a group of Gryffindor's. Harry didn't know them that well though, so he preferred to sit with Draco. Though, he couldn't really think of someone else he would rather sit with.

"Why should I've planned anything?" He asked, puzzled. He was getting even more confused as Harry started smiling.

"Come on Draco, for the last four days you have bombed me with activities, yesterday we went to go and play Quidditch for most of the day. The day before yesterday you wanted to go to Hogsmeade to help you decide what you should send to your mother, which I refuse to ever do again. The day before that you showed me some places in the forbidden forest, which resulted in a snowball fight. And the day before that-" Harry said, even counting on his fingers to emphasis what he meant.

"I get it, I get it!" Draco interrupted him, glaring at Harry who was smirking at him. He then bowed his head and tried to will away the humiliation that came over him.

"I don't mean it in a bad way!" Harry quickly said as he saw Draco folding into himself. "Come on, I know you've planned something, especially on Christmas day."

He saw Draco bite his lip as he hesitated.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to walk around on the lake since it's frozen and all. I did it last year and it's very interesting to watch all the sea creatures swim around beneath you. We could bring some food and blankets with us!" Draco said, his tone as excited as he had every time he brought up a new idea to do.

Then he looked a bit concerned and quickly added. "We don't have to, I mean it's not something important,"

Ah dammit, he shouldn't have said anything. Draco probably thought he was being too pushy towards Harry, which wasn't the case at all.

Harry enjoyed the time they spent together very much. It made it even that much harder to keep his hands to himself, he had never jerked off so much in his entire life! And that dorky side of Draco really shouldn't be that hot.

"No! It sounds like a lot of fun, count me in." Harry said a bit too desperately but it had the desired effect, as Draco made a small smile before continuing where he'd left off with his pudding.

"So when do you want to go?" Harry asked, taking another sip of his blood. He silently moaned at the flavor.

How did Hermione get this stuff?

"I thought somewhere around noon, we would be able to picknick on the ice and watch as the giant squid swims past us," Draco answered. "And when the sun's starting to set we can go back inside and go warm up at the fireplace with some hot chocolate…and for you I suppose hot blood. It will be great!"

Harry stared perplexed at Draco.

It sounded a lot like…

…Like a…

D-date?

But Draco didn't seem to notice Harry's inner dilemma, and just went on with eating his pudding with a smile spread across his face.

* * *

Draco was right, being able to clearly see all the sea creatures through the ice had been absolutely magnificent. He watched as some merpeople waved at him, as a sea serpent eyed them strangely and the giant squid stuck his tentacles against the ice.

All the while Draco was talking about all the different creatures that were supposed to be in the lake. Harry had been surprised by Draco's knowledge about all the different creatures since he didn't seem to pay much attention to Care of Magical Creatures.

They were now sitting in front of the fireplace that was inside the Great Hall, wrapped around in warm blankets as each slowly sipped from their drinks.

There was a giant pine tree standing at the teachers' table and some smaller ones spread across the room, actually, they were sitting right next to one. They were decorated in all of the house colors and dim lights. Making the room much darker if it wasn't for the giant fire in front of them.

They were completely alone, Harry supposed none of the other houses wanted to spend Christmas eve with each other. The room was quiet except for the wood that was burning in the fire and both of their breathing. It was nice, calming even.

Even when it had been really hard the last couple of days to push his feelings aside, he had been really enjoying them and he found content as he smiled, looking over at Draco sitting next to him, their shoulders touching as they both looked into the fire. Draco's scent invading his nostrils but he was too tired to care.

Suddenly Draco moved a bit to the other side and picked up something out of the picknick basket he'd brought with them. Harry tried to look at what Draco was hiding behind his back, his eyes a bit glazed over from staring too long into the fire. When Draco moved it in front of him, Harry noticed him looking at it with some uncertainty. When he was finally able to focus on it, however, he was more than a little surprised.

Draco was holding a small package, rapted around a silver color with a green bow on top.

It was a gift.

"I'm not sure if you will like it, and if you don't I'm sure I can return it, but, anyway, Merry Christmas…" Draco said uncertainly as he handed Harry the gift. Wriggling with his fingers as he waited for Harry to open it.

Harry looked at it with shock, he definitely hadn't expected this. He felt affection spread across his body as he looked at Draco.

At the look on his face, Harry decided to quickly open it, curiosity as well as excitement taking over as a smile spread across his face. It got even bigger when he saw what was inside of it. He picked up a small necklace that had a golden snitch on the end of it, when Harry touched it, it unfolded its wings. It was an almost exact replica of the actual one and Harry couldn't help himself when he looked up at Draco in horror.

"How much did this cost?! I can't except this! I mean it's amazing, but I haven't even got you anything. Oh no, I didn't even get you anything!" Harry said as he started to panic. How could he have forgotten getting Draco a present? He was on his mind 24/7!

"Harry, calm down," Draco giggled. "It's fine really, as long as you like it that's all that matters."

"Oh no, you better watch out. I'm going to give you the best present you could ever wish for."

"How scary," Draco mocked as he moved his head to lean against Harry as he went back to staring into the fire.

Harry froze for a moment but quickly recovered, leaning his own head against Draco as he stared into the fire with him.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a bother," Draco said quietly, making Harry furrow his brows. But before he could say anything Draco spoke again. "I've never been really good at making friends. I tried but I always seemed to mess it up in some way and they would end up hating me or be afraid of me. So I've never really had a true friend, sure I had Crabbe and Goyle but they were only hanging around me because of my name, of the person my father wanted me to be. That's why I don't really know how to express my emotions, and I can imagine that is annoying to you. And that I make stupid mistakes I shouldn't. But I think you are a wonderful person and I'm grateful to have you as my friend." Draco finished with a shaky sigh, he looked up at Harry and gave him a small smile.

And Harry didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the past few days, maybe it was to reassure Draco he shouldn't doubt himself like that, maybe it was the calmness and warmed the fire provided for them, maybe it was the way Draco looked up at him with his big grey eyes and those sparkling lips that Harry wasn't able to stop himself when he leaned down.

And kissed Draco.

* * *

 **Well, let's start this with my apologies. I was too tired yesterday to finish this chapter and clean it all and stuff like that. BUT HERE IT IS!**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/** **reading this fic! :)**

 **And thanks for reviewing:**

 _ **HeRonLove:**_ **I know, I'm evil. :p  
 _annabethgirlq1:_ Sorry for the late update but I hope you keep loving this story! :)  
 _Angelica7714:_ Yep, I really do love cliffhangers. :)  
**


	41. I would love to

**I would love to**

* * *

Draco took a large bite out off his apple, looking around the corridor while leaning against a pillar, a bag in his hand. He took a deep breath and let the fresh morning air hit his face as he smiled.

God how he'd missed this.

His heat had only been a week but he'd really missed just waking up without being all hot and bothered. Finally being able to relax and stepping out of the room without his clothes constricting him.

After he'd felt his body gradually cooling off and the need to touch himself lessened he was finally able to stand up and shower all of the sweat and come off of his body. And after stepping out of the shower he'd flushed completely as he got a clear smell of his room. Thinking; 'How could I let Harry _bloody_ Potter inside this disgusting room?!'

Draco bit his lip as he remembered that thought. He still felt completely embarrassed knowing Harry had definitely smelt it, it was probably the reason for his quick departure. Not that Draco blamed him for that! He _wished_ he had been able to leave the exact moment he saw those bloody dildos in his drawer!

He smiled fondly as he thought about how Harry had come stumbling through the door the next day, still acting somewhat weird and again, leaving in a haste. But he at least didn't let Draco's strange condition stop him from visiting his friend with a bag filled with all kinds of sweets.

The second Harry would leave the room, his scent would be left behind. And even when the scent of Harry's shirt would normally make him incredibly aroused and horny, the scent just calmed him, making him relaxed as he let himself fall asleep. A sloppy grin on his face as he imagined his wolf laying on his back and thumping its tail. Which felt a little strange, he'd never been able to feel his wolf like that before. Only on a full moon, and even then they weren't always on the same page.

He was still nervous meeting up with Harry again, hoping things weren't, hadn't, gotten all weird. But now, he was nervous about meeting someone else. Someone who, _apparently_ , knew Draco's deepest secret.

He moved his gaze to find a brown haired girl walking towards him with a big smile on her face. She was dressed in a grey skirt and a black sweater with a Gryffindor tie strapped around her neck. He smiled back before he took the last bite out of his apple, throwing it somewhere on the ground.

"Draco! Don't just throw your apple away on school grounds!" Hermione said with a disapproving look in her eyes and moved to step in front of him. He simply rolled his eyes making her huff, but despite that, she still decided to pick it up and throw it in a bin. "Really Draco," She mumbled before taking a deep breath and going back to smiling at him.

"So, I see you've survived your heat." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Which Draco thought was highly inappropriate as well as a little disturbing.

"Shut it," He said as he scowled at her.

"You're blushing," She pointed out, her smile growing bigger and bigger.

"No, I'm not!" Draco tried to defend himself but could feel the warmth that was coloring his cheeks. He clenched the bag that was in his hand as he cursed Hermione before she started jumping up and down.

"I was right, wasn't I?" She asked excitedly, holding her hands together with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, refusing to look at her as he denied that he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

When the corridor fell into silence though, he couldn't stop himself from sneaking a quick look at her. Seeing her with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest. Draco felt himself getting nervous under the scrutiny of her stare, but tried to look as indifferent as possible.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's about that red shirt that you are holding inside that bag that has been cleaned ten times, probably more. You know, the shirt I gave you for your heat in the exact, same bag," She said as she sighed exasperatedly.

Draco started to fumble with his fingers as he thought of some good lie or something, anything else to distract her.

"Alright. First, I didn't wash it that many times. Second, the only reason I washed it was because it reeked of my private activities, not that I used it in any way like you think I have." Draco said, trying hard to keep his heartbeat even so she wouldn't notice him bending the truth a little. Keeping his face in one of disbelief to make it sell a bit more. "Besides, why would you ever think I would want to have _his_ shirt in a moment like _that_?! That's absolutely preposterous! Do you know how disgusted I was when I opened that bag? I mean to have that horrible foul-"

"Draco, I'm not stupid. I know you're in love with Harry." She said as she rolled her eyes.

'Crap.' Draco thought as he felt his composure slowly slipping away. He stared at Hermione with a fearful look. Sure he'd already guessed she had her suspicions thanks to the shirt, but hearing it come from her mouth made him afraid. How did she know? How did she found out? How could Draco have let her find out? Did she tell Harry? Did Harry knew and just ignore it?

Seeing Draco's uneasiness, Hermione quickly started talking again.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him!" She said as she held her hands up.

"How did you-?"

"Come on Draco, I've never seen something so obvious. True, I only put all the pieces together somewhere around fifth year, but I really don't understand how I didn't realize it sooner." She said as she laughed a little. "I mean, at first I wasn't really too keen on knowing you had a crush on Harry since you were one of the biggest prats I knew, but after getting to know you I finally understand you were just trying to get his attention. In some stupid ways which resulted in him pretty much hating you and wanting nothing to do with you-"

"Alright, I get it now!" Draco hissed.

"It's kinda funny, knowing how you sometimes drooled a little when looking at him," She giggled as she kept embarrassing Draco. "Or when you would look all panicked when you couldn't see him in the Great Hall. Or when you would annoy the crap out of Harry and him asking us why you hated him so much all the while I could just see those heart-shaped eyes watching him,"

"Oh, or maybe that time when you almost fell into that tart as you couldn't help but follow Weasley's scent across the table," Draco retorted with a big smile, making Hermione's face grumble. She stuck out her hand towards Draco and looked at him with all the seriousness she could muster.

"Truce?" She asked, looking Draco right in the eye.

"Truce," Draco said as he shook her hand. Even when Draco wanted to take his revenge he knew the girl could throw in some big punches.

"So you're not going to…?" Draco asked carefully.

"Of course not Draco. I will leave that up to you," Hermione said as her face spread into a smile, making Draco breathe a lot easier. He knew Hermione wouldn't do something like that, but he needed to be sure.

He looked around the corridor again as he kept nodding his head, feeling a bit awkward before moving the small bag that he was still clenching in his hand up and handing it over to Hermione.

He cleared his throat and said, " T-thanks, it really helped." God, this felt awkward. Why did this need to be so awkward?

"Ah, you can keep it. I mean it's not like Harry will notice, sometimes he doesn't even notice he's wearing the same shirt for a whole week." Hermione said as she waved it off. Draco moved the bag back next to his thigh as he looked at it hesitantly.

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione asked as she fumbled her hands together and looking at Draco expectantly.

"Hm?" Draco said as he moved the bag to his chest and hugging it like it was some precious gift.

"Could I get some more of your blood?" She asked carefully, making Draco sigh.

" _Again?_ Really Hermione, how long is your experiment going to take?" Draco asked in wonder. This had been going on for a while now; Hermione walking up to Draco asking if she could get some blood for her experiment, Draco reluctantly giving it to her even when she refused to tell him what the experiment was about, and then her leaving again.

"I know, I know. But it really depends, and the way it's going I really don't know," she shrugged.

"Urg, fine," Draco retaliated making Hermione smile as she picked up a needle.

* * *

"Mother, I tell you it'll be fine. I've stayed here last year too, remember?" Draco said as he stared into the fire. He was still able to see the hesitancy in his mother's eyes, even when her face was like a talking, burning, wooden log. He was sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace that was placed in his room. His _heat_ room to be exact.

He'd found it much more relaxing than the room he shared with his obnoxious _friends_ , he wasn't able to concentrate on his studies when his roommates kept breathing down his neck.

He'd asked permission from Dumbledore about it, trying not to get overly annoyed as the man offered him a lemon drop. He hated lemon.

But at least he'd agreed after Draco kept complaining. Eventually saying that, since it was his already there wasn't really a problem. He knew it was a bit unfair to the other students, but they didn't need to go into that sickening heat like he had to, so he wasn't really feeling guilty about that.

But now back to business.

"Yes, and you complained about every second of it," His mother sighed, making Draco pout.

"Did not," He protested as he started fumbling with the green carpet his mother had send him. After he moved back into the room the first thing he did was open up the tiny window and let fresh air drive away the horrible stench of musk in the air. After that, he'd moved some things around and had asked his mother for some stuff to make it a little more homy. When he'd been placing things everywhere he found out he even had a fireplace, hence he where he was sitting now.

"Honey, don't try to lie to your mother, I see right through you. Besides I've got Holly as an alibi. Oh! And what about Holly, you won't be able to see her for another Christmass!" His mother cried.

"Mom, stop making excuses. I know how much you want to go to that convention of mystical art, you've been talking about it ever since you came home from the last one. And I'm sure Holly wouldn't mind, and yes, it's really boring here but I need to catch up with my studies anyway after my heat." Draco said. It was true that he missed Holly, but he just really wanted his mother to have this one thing.

Ever since his father was sent to Azkaban his mother had been not like herself, hollower. He could see she was depressed and lonely, even when she tried to mask it with a smile. The times Draco saw an honest smile on her face were limited, but he'd seen one for a whole week after she went to Paris. Talking about it non-stop and making Draco feel guilty for having whined about spending his Christmas at Hogwarts when his mother was finally having a great time.

He was determined to see that smile again, and wouldn't back down till his mother agreed with going back to Paris.

"…Are you sure?" She asked after a moment, making Draco smile and nod.

"Of course, I'm sure I won't be the only one here. Besides, I still need to finish my essay about Veritaserum, so I'll stay busy." Draco answered, trying not to let his irritation show in his voice. Of course, that stupid pillock needed to examine an N.E.S.T.s potion right when he'd fallen into heat.

"Alright then," His mother said, a genuine smile on her face as she looked up at Draco threw the flames. "I guess I should start packing then! I will contact you on Friday and then I'll be off to Paris!"

Draco smiled as he saw his mother starting to get excited about her trip, without a doubt she was already thinking about all the stuff she was going to see again, all the musea, shops, buildings and she was probably going to visit some distant friends on the way.

He watched as his mother disappeared from the orange flames as he sat there in silence. It wasn't going to be so bad, right?

* * *

"Potter, catch!" Draco yelled at Harry, who had turned around to welcome a big, round snowball as it shattered on his face. Draco laughed hysterically as he watched Harry's face contour from confused to surprised to annoyance with white snowflakes all over his face and scarf.

"You…" He said as he squinted his eyes, quickly moving to the ground to scrape up some snow and forming it into a messy ball. Draco quickly hid behind a tree trunk as he saw the look of murder on Harry's face, it made him laugh even louder when Harry didn't care that Draco was behind a tree and threw the snow at it anyways.

"Come on you can do better than that, can't you?!" Draco yelled cheerfully, trying to provoke him a little more.

After he'd found out that he was going to spend his Christmas with Harry himself, he'd been more than a little enthusiastic. Because really, when did he ever get a chance like this again? To spend a full two weeks with the person he'd been in love with for over eight years, with no Weasleys, no Hermione, no classes, no annoying teachers nor any other person or thing that could interfere with his and Harry's alone time! To be able to know the vampire a little bit more, to have fun together and build up a strong friendship that Draco hoped would last for a very long time.

He'd been so excited that he'd thought about it the whole night after Harry told him the news, thinking about what they would be doing together. They could have breakfast every day together, put on warm clothing as they amuse themselves with a puzzle or something. They could also go outside and walk around the castle, they could go to the forbidden forest and look at the in the snow-covered landscape, or they could build a snowman, or go sledding or! Or! Or! They could have a snowball fight!

…Yes, he knew these things were pretty childish, immature. But Draco couldn't help but want to do all those things, especially when he never had the chance for it…

Christmas in the Malfoy house wasn't really that special, his parents were most of the day absent, and they didn't really want to play with Draco in the snow when he was younger, he was 'too mature for that they'. But that, and not having any friends to do it with, made it so that Draco never knew the joy of having a simple Christmas.

It wasn't too bad, Holly would always give him a delicious breakfast and had tried entertaining him since he was a toddler. They had the usual Christmas decorations on, as well as presents. And it was always fun being able to make footprints in the snow as he ran around the forest on a full moon.

But now that he had the chance, he was going to take it. And it was probably going to be even better knowing he was going to spend it with Harry.

So yeah, he had been pretty surprised when on the first day Harry had suggested they could help that giant, Hagrid, out with some chores.

His lips pulled into a frown as he agreed with what Harry seemed pretty enthusiastic about, even when he couldn't seem to find the joy in following that oaf around. After they had finished breakfast that morning, Harry had walked straight to the man's hut and had greeted him with a big smile on his face, asking him if they could do anything to help.

Hagrid had looked at Draco curiously as he whispered into Harry's ear why 'Malfoy was there'. Draco had rolled his eyes and listened as Harry whispered back that they were friends now and that _both_ of them wanted to help him. It had warmed his heart how Harry called them friends but he had scowled at the giant, who had a look of disbelief on his face before he'd picked himself up and smiled at Draco, telling them he appreciated the help before making them run around all of Hogwarts for some errands.

It was an understatement to call it unpleasant, but Draco wasn't able to drop his smile or complain as he watched Harry walk around with a carefree look on his face, happy he was able to help one of his friends out and enjoying the peace and quietness of the castle.

After having done all the errands that day it was already late in the afternoon, so they went back into the castle to eat some pastries… well more like Draco was eating pastries and Harry was watching him, but you get what he meant.

The next day Draco hoped Harry wasn't in one of his generous moods again, and was planning on asking him if they could visit Hogsmeade. He still needed to buy something for his mother and Holly, maybe they could go to the Three Broomsticks for some lunch, or at least some warmth having already seen the snow piling up through the windows on his way to the Great Hall.

When Harry finally arrived he'd immediately told Draco about Hagrid asking him on his way to the Great Hall if he and Draco could go to the forbidden forest to go cut some wood for him. Harry had smiled at Draco as he waited for Draco's answer. And Draco, not being able to say no, gave Harry a curt nod all the while he cursing his luck.

That's how they ended up here, with Harry calmly exploring the forest as Draco walked behind him bored out of his mind. It was really too tempting to watch those in thick clothing covered back muscles move around with each step Harry took, so he decided to make a snowball and throw it at Harry's face to distract himself, which in all honesty, it did.

Draco carefully stuck out his head from around the big oak tree but quickly retracted it as he saw a ball coming his way. He laughed again, amused by Harry's difficulty to throw a snowball at him.

"Is that all you got?!" Draco yelled again but quickly moved around the tree as he heard Harry's footsteps coming nearer.

"Come here, you little git!" Harry yelled as Draco continued to move around the tree as Harry desperately tried to catch him.

"Or what?!" Draco laughed, standing still for a moment and waiting for Harry to take another step. He frowned as he didn't hear the Gryffindor's heartbeat anymore, nor any crunching from the snow, and he wondered if maybe Harry had left.

"Or this," Harry whispered in his ear. Draco shrieked as Harry let a handful of snowfall on top of his head, making it so that it fell into his jacket. He quickly turned around to see a flushed Harry grinning at him.

"That's unfair! You can't use your super speed, that's cheating!" Draco yelled in outrage.

"So I can't use my 'super speed' but you can use your superhearing," Harry said as if contemplating it, a grin still stuck on his face as he caressed his chin.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled as he moved to throw another snowball at Harry, who dodged it.

"Ah come on Draco, you can do better than that," Harry mocked, making Draco want to punch that shit eating grin off his face, but not able to dispatch his own.

"You wanna bet?" Draco said as he threw another one, on which Harry threw one, on which Draco threw some more, and on which Harry threw some more too. It went on like that for a while, both laughing as they enjoyed their time together. Completly forgetting the wood as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

 **Harry's & Draco's p.o.v**

The only thing Draco felt, as his head was leaning on Harry's shoulder, as the fire roared loudly and he was wrapped in a big white blanket, was complete contentment. He was relaxed after getting all of that of his shoulders. Happy that Harry wasn't pushing him away and as he looked up to meet those forest green eyes watch him closely he couldn't help but smile.

Harry didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the past few days, maybe it was to reassure Draco he shouldn't doubt himself like that, maybe it was the calmness and warmed the fire provided for them, maybe it was the way Draco looked up at him with his big grey eyes and those sparkling lips that Harry wasn't able to stop himself when he leaned down.

And kissed Draco.

As he put his lips against Draco and closed his eyes he felt all of his muscles relax. Feeling those warm plump lips as he slowly moved against them. It was as if every nerve ending was on high alert, as if an electric shock surged through him, it felt simply mindblowing! He never knew a kiss could be like this!… it was only for a moment, though. Before he realized what he was doing and felt panic and fear arouse inside his body.

Oh no. This was it. How could he have done something so stupid?! Draco was going to hate him. He was going to lose everything he had with the Slytherin. Draco wasn't stupid, he definitely knew Harry's feelings and it wasn't exactly helping that he wasn't able to stop moving his lips against Draco's. He was going to get pushed away any sec-

Draco froze as he saw Harry slowly leaning down, closing his eyes and capturing his lips. He was rooted to the spot. His body and mind in a state of shock as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of cold lips moving against his and the first thought that came to his mind was: this can't be happening.

H-Harry…Harry was k-kissing him?

A surge of emotions traveled through Draco's body on high speed, as he started desperately moving his lips against Harry's and closing his eyes himself. He poured every ounce of love, every moment of self-doubt, every last shred of affection in it.

Harry's eyes shot open and widened as he felt Draco's lips pressing against him, Draco's lips that previously hadn't responded to Harry's efforts were now dancing against his own and making his heart beat almost drum out of his chest.

Draco pushed himself closer and closer to Harry, with the desperate need to feel him. He felt his wolf wag his tail as he felt happiness and warmth wrap around him. Harry's scent filling his entire world as he couldn't stop kissing him.

He was kissing Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, the boy he was completely and helplessly in love with. Hope started blooming in his chest, hope that had never existed there before.

Harry felt himself in a state of euphoria, and felt very reluctant to break away from Draco's lips, not wanting to separate from him ever again but knew he had to. When he did pull away though, he saw Draco's eyes slowly opening up again. His eyes looking a bit dazed and his irises shinning a beautiful golden yellow as he smiled up at him the display making Harry's throat go dry.

…Before something above them seemed to catch Draco's eye. The beautiful yellow color quickly disappeared as a look of horror crossed his eyes and Draco moved to stand up in a rush. Harry frowned as he looked up to see what made Draco move away from him, and his eyes widened as he saw what was hanging above them.

A mistletoe.

"I-I'm sorry- I didn't- I thought-" Draco quickly said as panic blazed through him. He quickly moved to pick up his stuff, planning to run away as quickly as he could. He could feel unshed tears prickling in his eyes.

How could he have been so foolish? Of course, Harry hadn't kissed him because he wanted- It was meant as a joke. It was tradition to kiss anyone who was under the mistletoe, Harry had probably seen it and thought why the hell not? He always jumped into things like this, how could Draco even begin to think it was more than that? No way that Harry liked him like that, why would he? Draco had ruined it by kissing him back, by misinterpreting what was happening and now, Harry surely knew Draco's feeling and it would all be over.

"I'll- I'll just leave- I'm sorry," Draco said his voice shaky as he furiously rubbed his eyes and moved to get passed Harry who'd stood up.

But was stopped by Harry gripping his arm.

A mistletoe. It would be the perfect cover up for what he'd done. Draco would buy it, not see through the white lie. He wouldn't have to listen to the rejection, to open up his feelings and have to worry about how Draco would take them. About how he could crush them to a pulp and leave Harry heartbroken and alone, with no one to talk too.

But then again…that would be cowardly. That would be straight up lying, to Draco and about his feelings. Draco deserved to know the truth. To know how much he loved him, cared for him, longed for him. He could be cold out rejected, be despised. But there was also a chance… a chance that these feelings could be mutual… how small it might be, how implausible it sounded…there was always a chance.

And as he looked at Draco, right now, seeing those tears traveling down those rosy cheeks, his pain making Harry's heartache… didn't it make that chance so much bigger? And besides…

…what is life without taking risks?

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and willed him to turn around. Grey eyes meeting green ones, looking troubled and a bit wary.

Harry hesitated for a moment, biting his lips nervously before he yelled out,

"I like you!"

Draco froze again as he heard those three words leave Harry's lips. he watched as Harry let him go and started ruffling his hair in what Draco believed was a nervous habit.

"I mean, like _like_. As in I'm in love with you. That's why I kissed you- it wasn't because of the mistletoe, I only just realized it was hanging there. I know I shouldn't have but- I just, I couldn't help myself." Harry rambled, rubbing the back of his neck as he deliberately didn't look at him. "You just looked so beautiful, and calm- I wasn't able to resist, okay?! I've liked you for a while now, well found out that I like you for a while now, and it's just really hard to stop myself from- when you look like that it's almost impossible for me not to _not kiss you_. You know what I mean- so, yeah." Harry finished, rubbing his hands nervously as he waited for Draco to react.

Draco didn't know what was happening. His heart was beating louder than ever and his breathing was erratic.

"You like me?" he asked timidly, watching as Harry put his hands in the air to show his exasperation.

"Yes, I like you! And you don't have to say anything. You don't have to answer me. I just hope we can still be fr-" Harry said before he felt soft lips pressing against him. He closed his eyes and quickly pulled an arm around Draco's waist, one hand moving its way upwards and placing itself on Draco's cheek as he pulled him closer.

As Harry's strong arm circled itself around Draco's wais, he himself started grabbing at the vampire's raven hair and purple sweater, feeling a bit giddy as he was finally able to caress that rock hard chest.

When the need for breath became unavoidable, Draco pulled away, only to find Harry chasing his mouth with his own in an effort to rejoin. Draco backed away as he pulled a hand in front of Harry's face to make him stop. Draco stared almost mesmerized as he saw Harry's eyes open and see that there was now a black ring on the outer edges of the Gryffindor's irises.

"W-would you like to be my lover?" Draco asked hesitantly, and grinned as he saw a smile tucking on the edge of Harry's mouth as he said: "I would love to."

* * *

 **Fluff, I love it almost as much as angst.**

 **Anyways! There you go, took a while to post this. (sorry 'bout that)**

 **The week before last week I caught the flu for five days or something and wasn't able to write, and it was tough writing last week (was actually planning on telling you guys I wasn't going to post) because it was really busy on my days off, I MADE IT THOUGH! But I still needed to clean the chapter so... yeah. It's here now! And I decided to go easy on you guys and not do a cliffhanger this time! :)**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/reading this story :)**

 **And of course thanks for reviewing:  
 _annabethgirl1: *_ laughs awkwardly _*_ yeah sorry 'bout that.  
 _HeRonLove:_ Finally indeed! :)  
 _Eryium:_ Happy you like the story! And hope you like this chapter!  
 _Angelica7714:_ Wait till you read their first date!...not that it'll happen any time soon, but still!  
 _Jddmna16:_ Yay!  
 _pinkmafia24:_ Yeah...I'm a horrible person. :D  
**


	42. Presents

**Presents**

* * *

Draco felt like he was floating on air when he finally arrived inside his room. He closed the door, leaning against it before sliding down onto the ground. As he felt his butt hit the ground he let out a longing sigh, staring into space as he replayed that perfect moment over and over again. He had a stupid grin on his face but didn't bother to wipe it off, he was in his full rights to pull of such a smile.

"Lover…" Draco said breathlessly, his smile only getting wider as he thought about the fact that he, finally, found himself a lover. And not just anybody.

"Harry fucking Potter is my lover!" Draco shrieked, not even caring that he sounded like a fifteen-year-old girl. He lifted himself from the floor and started jumping up and down the room in his excitement. Never, in his entire life had he been happier than at that moment; hearing those words of confirmation coming out of Potter's mouth, he still couldn't believe it.

Draco fell back onto his bed, gasping for air. He felt a little giddy as he thought about how Harry stumbled through his confession and the fact that he was the one who confessed, or to put it more clearly; the fact that _Harry_ had romantic feelings for _him_ and had confessed to Draco about it. True, it probably wasn't the most subtle way or the most well-thought-out way, but it was perfect to Draco nonetheless.

It still felt somewhat surreal. Draco never thought of, never actually imagined, that Harry would ever feel that way towards _him_. He always thought his crush was onesided and would always be that way, but when he felt those cold lips touch his…it felt like a whole new world opened up to him.

He sat up again, bending his knees so they lay cross-legged and picked up a pillow, hugging it against his chest as he felt his face heat up against it. Of course he'd expected his first kiss wouldn't be that wonderful as some described it to be, knowing that if he thought about it realistically; it would just be two people touching another body part, and that, of course, it could be enjoyable- because why would they do it otherwise- but it would just be like holding hands… Alright, that was a terrible example, but how would he know? To him, it was just something people who loved each other did, and even when he felt the obvious yearning to kiss Potter's face off, he knew that it was just the imagination that made it such a turn on, the real deal would probably be a huge disappointment.

Boy, how he'd been proved wrong. The moment he felt Harry's lips against his, starting to move against his, it was just… wow. He knew it was strange but it just felt like something clicked into place that moment. He also never expected that it could feel _that_ pleasurable, being able to touch him up close and to feel the intimacy blooming between them. It was what he expected on one side, but on the other, not what he had suspected at all. In a positive way that is.

The first few seconds Draco didn't know _how_ to react and even after the shock had subdued and he realized what was happening, he _still_ didn't know what to do! He had tried to keep up with Harry's more experienced lips, knowing he was definitely failing at the technical department but putting an effort into replacing it with great enthusiasm. Besides Harry hadn't seemed to mind, in fact, it had only made him bolder.

Draco looked up from the pillow to stare at his watch, seeing that it was already past twelve p.m. Draco decided to stand up from his sitting position to walk towards his closet. He opened the doors to find his clothes neatly organized as they hung on the hangers, like always. He touched some of his different pajama's as he seemed to contemplate which one he was going to sleep in tonight. There was still the familiar chill from the cold weather inside the room, especially after he'd decided to spend the night at the fireplace at the Great Hall, not having been able to light his own so it could warm up the room.

Not that Draco minded, if he was honest the chill was quite refreshing. He tended to hate the summer just because of the nights stuck in the unbearable heat of the day and his own body heating. Werewolves tended to have warmer body temperatures than the average creature, so when summer hit it was just like standing in an oven, burning all day long.

When it was winter, however, Draco was very thankful for it; at least he didn't need to pull on three sweaters over each other until warmth returned to his body in the cold winter months. And knowing that in the Slytherin dungeons the cold was ten times more frigid, it was definitely seen as a great ability.

He picked up some silver colored pants but hesitated as he looked at the supporting button-down shirt. He snuck a quick glance at Harry's red shirt, which lay on top of one of the chairs, and he had kept there after the talk with Hermione. He had watched it many times, stared at it, but never daring to pick it up again. It hadn't felt right to pick it up again, he should have never used it for such scandalous activities.

But now… it wouldn't be that wrong, now would it? Considering that he and Harry were now lovers, he wouldn't mind if Draco took pleasure into having something of his close, right?

It was that thought that made him take those few steps towards the chair and pick up the piece of clothing, bringing it up to his nose and taking a sniff out of it and sighed out in happiness.

He quickly moved to put on the silver pants and the red T-shirt, he then walked back to his bed. As he moved the covers up he paused for a moment, touching his lips, and again grinning like a foal as he put the lights out and closed his eyes, letting the fading smell of Harry soothe him into sleep.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

The next day Harry woke up with a big smile on his face. He pulled off his covers and jumped out of bed, he looked around the empty room before quickly running towards the common room. He ran down the staircase and was surprised when he saw no one had woken up yet.

He supposed they had already picked out their presents, if the discarded paper rap was anything to go by.

He moved towards the tree and picked out the remaining presents with his name on them, he then sat down in one of the squashy armchairs and read through the notes that were hanging on the presents.

"Merry Christmas buddy!" Ron's said, there were some other messages on it from the other Weasleys, and he opened it up to find a blue jumper that slowly transferred into white, decorated with a big snowflake in the middle. He also found a warm woolen hat and a pair of gloves, not as well made as the jumper though. Harry guessed Ron made an attempt at knitting them. He smiled at it, hoping Ron would like his and Hermione's present, they really wanted to give Ron something special for their last year in Hogwarts and together found the perfect gift.

He moved on to the next one seeing the words "Merry Christmass Harry! And don't forget to study." and laughing at it. He opened up Hermione's gift and saw a giant snow globe with a miniature Hogwarts in it. He shook it and saw how little snowflakes danced inside it.

Harry had been smiling the whole time as he opened the rest of his presents; another pair of socks from Dobby, a self-made dream catcher from Hagrid, a bottle of firewhiskey with a note "Have fun!" written on it from Sirius and another note with "But not too much fun" from Lupin.

He stared at the bottle for a moment before standing up from his seat and trying to carry all of his presents back up the stairs. It was a difficult task, but he made it into his room. He let all of the presents land on his bed and looked around the room before placing the snow globe on his nightstand. He put on both the jumper and socks happy that Ron probably told Mrs. Weasley of his growth spurt and letting the dreamcatcher hang from above his bed.

He squinted at the bottle of firewhiskey before deciding to hide it under his bed, knowing that if Seamus caught an eye on it the bottle would surely not be so full anymore.

He looked back at his drawer, smiling as he quickly put the necklace Draco gave him back on. He hadn't dared to sleep with it, too worried he would break the beautiful gift in his sleep. He carefully held the small snitch in between index finger and thumb, watching as the golden ball opened its wings to his touch. A sinking feeling overtaking him.

How was he ever going to beat that?! It was bloody _amazing!_ He didn't even know what Draco liked in a gift, and now that he was Draco's…boyfriend, Harry got a sudden dazed expression on his face as he thought about it, he definitely needed to step it up!

Harry slumped down on the bed as he sighed out a deep breath. Maybe he could give him a watch? Or some good book about potions? Or maybe a cake? A necklace like him?

Harry groaned in frustration knowing that none of them would do. It was hard to think of a gift for someone who could get whatever they wanted.

"HARRY!" A loud yell echoed through the room, making Harry jump.

He quickly stood up, looking around the room for the source of the sound before he heard another, "HARRY!" coming from the fireplace. He took hesitant steps towards it, and frowned as he saw a face in the wooden resident of the fireplace.

"Ron?" Harry asked before he was interrupted by his friend's high pitch voice.

"HARRY! HOW- WHEN DID YOU TOO? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Ron shrieked and Harry was amused to see his friend on the verge of crying.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry yelled back at his friend. Hearing some background voices of Mrs. Weasley scolding Fred and George for whatever they did. Some concerned voices of small children asking Ron why he was crying.

"You guys," Ron cried before blowing his nose. "are insane. I just- give me a second- am so grateful to have you guys. I mean, the firebolt of Joey Jenkins with all the autographs of the Chudley Cannons players? I love you guys so much."

Harry smiled as Ron continued to sob out words of thanks. It had actually been Hermione's idea, having planned it all out for months before coming to Harry. She'd told him it would be the perfect gift and that he deserved it. But Harry knew she most likely wanted to make it up to Ron in some way. He agreed fairly quickly and seeing Ron's reaction only made it that much better.

"So have you told Hermione your internal gratefulness yet?" Harry asked, moving to sit in front of his friend's head.

"Of course not! You want me to talk to her like this?! I'm a sobbing mess!" Ron replied in bewilderment. "My image would be ruined!"

"Come on, it's only Hermione," Harry laughed.

"Argh, I feel horrible, I only gave her a purple scarf!" Ron whined, putting his head in the palms of his hand.

"Yeah, thanks for the cloves, by the way, they are very well made," Harry said and laughed again as he saw Ron's dead stare through the flames.

"There's nothing to do out here, what would you expect me to do?!" Ron whispered hastily, probably hoping his mother wouldn't hear him badmouthing his uncle's house.

"Well, you could always kiss her when you get back," Harry suggested.

"Shut it. Oh, how are you holding up with living in the same presence as Malfoy by the way?"

Harry couldn't help the foolish grin that spread across his face. The first thing that came to mind was 'bloody fantastic', but he knew Ron would only stare at him like he'd grown two-heads if he said that.

"Not as horrible as you think," Harry said, ruffling with his necklace. He didn't exactly know if it would be okay with Draco if Harry told his friends about them. Wasn't even sure if Draco wanted to tell anyone. "It has actually been quite enjoyable."

"Sure…" Ron said, clearly not convinced anyone could have a great time with a Malfoy, which kind of annoyed Harry. He looked at his bedside drawer to see it was close to seven thirty.

"Ron, I need to go. Could thank Mrs. Weasley for the jumper and make sure you thank Hermione." Harry said, before standing up and moving to put the fire out.

* * *

 **Hermione's p.o.v**

Hermione made her way down the stairs, awoken by the delicious smell of breakfast. as. She was now standing at the foot of the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she stood in her wool bottom pajamas and a maroon colored, long-sleeved shirt.

"Merry Christmas Granny!" She greeted her grandma, who was already busy making breakfast for everybody, quickly moving to hug her.

"Hello dear, Merry Christmas to you too," Her grandmother said as she gave her grandchild a toothy smile. "Now go open up your presents, your parents are already sitting with your grandfather in the living room."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Hermione asked, but saw her grandmother shake her head.

"I'll be fine, but I do need to ask; since when have you so many admirers?" Her grandmother said with a wave of her eyebrows, making Hermione frown.

"Admirers? Oh, you mean Ron and Harry! No, they are just friends." Hermione quickly said, not wanting her to misunderstand.

"And that other one, what was his name? Derek? Dylan? I don't know, go see for yourself," Her grandmother smiled at her.

Hermione walked towards the living room, not remembering anyone with that name, and a bit confused by it. When she stepped into the room she saw her father sitting on the couch with her mother next to him, who was trying to catch up with her grandfather.

"Ah, there is my smart grandchild. Come, come," Her grandfather said after spotting her by the door, encouraging her to get closer. "Give old grandpa a hug."

When she was close enough her grandfather stood up and opened up his arms for an embrace. She smiled as she hugged him and wished him a Merry Christmas. She then moved to give her parents a kiss, who returned it and told her to quickly open up her presents.

She first opened up the ones from her parents, thanking them as she moved to grab theirs from under the tree and handing them over, doing the same with her grandparents.

Then she picked up one who had the note "Merry Christmas! Don't study too hard." written on it. She laughed as she saw Harry's name written on it before opening the gift wrap. Seeing a set of candles with different scents, she smelled and was happy to find out that they were very nice and not that overpowering for her sensitive nose.

After she lay the candles on the ground next to her, she frowned, seeing a beautifully wrapped present in a green wrapping around it. She shuffled it closer and picked up the nicely written note. "I wish you a very Merry Christmas, hope you like it" The name Draco Malfoy written on the back in elegant letters. She was a bit surprised, she hadn't really expected him to send anything to her, even when she had felt the need to buy something for him, she didn't think he would.

She was happy though, knowing Draco had thought about her. She unwrapped the gift and smiled as she saw a small iron bracelet with a coper book on the end of it. She immediately put it on and found it funny how she'd given him a bracelet too, except she gave him one with a moon on it.

Looking at the last gift that lay under the tree she got excited. She'd already seen the awkwardly wrapped present as she was standing in the doorway and had decided to open it last. She was aching to know what he thought about her and Harry's present.

She picked up the note with "Merry Christmas, Mione!" and couldn't help but pull off the wrapping as quickly as she could. She picked up a messy purple scarf which had some loops in different areas of it, which Hermione guessed wasn't supposed to. It was strange, surely Mrs. Weasley's knitting skills couldn't have gone that bad, could they? She pulled her lips in a frown as she brought the scarf to her nose, but was overwhelmed by affection as she didn't smell Mrs. Weasley but instead Ron's hands on the scarf. She quickly pulled on the scarf, not planning on pulling it off for the remainder of the holidays, knowing that Ron had made it for her.

* * *

 **Draco's and Harry's p.o.v**

"Don't you need to eat?" Draco asked curiously and a bit worried Harry might add.

When Harry had entered the Great Hall his eyes had immediately fallen on the adorable looking Slytherin, sitting alone and looking around, waiting for Harry. Draco was wearing a green jumper with a cute little reindeer on it. The jumper made Draco's flushed cheeks even more pronounced, and had a good effect on his cheekbones. Harry'd been so entranced by the whole picture that he hadn't even noticed Draco finishing his breakfast and moving to stand up.

"Heh? I'm sorry what did you say?" Harry asked, his ears tinging pink as he noticed his awkward behavior. He quickly stood up and started walking beside Draco as they exited the Great Hall.

Draco frowned. He'd been sitting there for about ten minutes until Harry finally showed up, who'd ignored his 'good morning' and 'Merry Christmas' and instead just sat down in front of him, not saying a word for the next twenty minutes.

"Just that you're acting a little strange, and now that I think about it, I haven't exactly noticed you eating these past few days," Draco said, narrowing his eyes a little bit as he stared at Harry.

"Strange? Pfft, I'm not acting strange, you're acting strange," Harry said trying to be nonchalant, but as he saw Draco stop and watch him with a raised eyebrow, a skeptical look in his eye, he knew that the werewolf wasn't buying it.

"Nothing-just, when did you get that jumper?" Harry asked, knowing he was avoiding the real question at hand. He had eaten, actually. But he mostly ate in his room, he wasn't really comfortable eating it directly in front of Draco. He didn't know how the blond felt about him drinking blood after…

'O GOD NO, I'VE ATTACKED MY BOYFRIEND!' Harry panicked. He hadn't fully realized this before, or at least not after he found out about his romantic feelings towards Draco. He already felt guilty as hell for it, but now? He couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, present from my mother. I also got this bracelet from Hermione." Draco said and shoved his wrist in Harry's face. He was thankful that his mother hadn't done the whole exaggerated gift thing, he had been pretty surprised by Hermione though, he hadn't really expected a gift from her. He had been battling with himself about if he should send it or not, and was now happy that he did.

Having Draco's pale skin so close to him made Harry slightly dizzy and having Draco's scent so close to him wasn't exactly helping either. Now that he was thinking about how he'd attacked Draco again, he found it absolutely impossible to think of anything else. He could still imagine him against that wall, Harry in full control as he watched him squirm, so perfect, so pretty, so-

When did Hermione give that to him?! Why was he even wearing it?! Draco was his!

"Harry-" Draco said but was quickly pinned against the wall. He shrieked before his mouth was covered by Harry's, so hard and demanding that Draco felt stars tempering down his vision. He didn't even try to push Harry away as he was being pushed even harder against the stone wall of the corridor. Not even able to stop the moan that escaped him.

Harry had no idea when he'd moved, when he'd pushed Draco against the wall, or when he pushed his mouth against Draco's in a hungry need for more. The only real thing that registered to him was how much he wanted it, how much he wanted to show to Draco that he belonged to him. And when he heard Draco moan at his ministrations, smelled Draco's scent spike up a bit, he wasn't sure if he could stop.

Draco's hands started grasping for Harry's neck, wanting to keep him there as he was overwhelmed by his own want and arousal. Feeling Harry's tongue tracing his bottom lip he opened his mouth in a clear invitation, moaning again as he felt it slip inside.

Harry couldn't help it as his hands slipped down to Draco's hips, gripping them hard as he slipped his tongue inside, firmly pushing his mouth against Draco's as he fought for dominance, but to his delight found that the blonde wasn't even fighting him. Only surrendering to him as Harry had his wicked way with him. And if that wasn't the hottest thing Harry had ever seen, he didn't know what was.

Draco panicked for a moment as he felt Harry's lips moving away from his mouth, but stopped as he saw Harry's green eyes staring down at him pupils blown, he was gasping for air and was finally able to realize his claws were out. He felt panic rise as he thought about hurting Harry before he heard the other male make a rumbling noise, moving to grip Draco's arms and holding them above him as he started leaving sloppy kissed against Draco's skin.

Draco shrieked as he felt himself being lifted up. The show of power making Draco squirm, arousal spiking up even more as he felt Harry move his lower body against him. He started whimpering before mimicking the vampire's actions.

Harry growled again, moving against the smaller one's body to make sure his entire body was covered with his scent, showing everybody that Draco was his.

"So beautiful," Harry groaned as he lapped around Draco's ear, nibbling on the lobe, not enough to break the skin. Not enough to taste that wonderful smell. Not enough to be marked as Harry's. Not enough to have full control of that amazing little werewolf.

Which caused Harry to freeze. It was just like a bucket of cold water was dumped on top of him and breaking whatever trance he'd been in. As he felt Draco shiver against him, he fell into a full-on panic mode.

What was he doing? This wasn't happening, right? Not again.

Draco felt his eyes slowly opening, still dazed by that amazing treatment and was confused as to what made him stop.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his voice a bit rough.

Harry quickly snapped his attention to Draco, watching his face for a moment and disgusted with himself as he felt a little bit of satisfaction traveling through his body at seeing those pushy lips and disheveled hair. He took a step backward.

"I-I, I can't believe I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- my instincts were taking over- I'm so sorry, I never wanted-never wanted to force you to-" Harry mumbled out, his breathing getting heavier as he didn't know what to do.

Draco, seeing the panic attack coming, immediately took a step closer to Harry.

"Calm down, calm down. I didn't mind, you don't have to worry." Draco shushed him. Harry looked up at him with a skeptical look. "Really, I-um, actually liked it. Very much. I mean, I don't know that much about vampires but I spend a lot of time with Hermione, and you know. I picked up on some things."

"Like what?" Harry asked carefully.

"Like, that you guys are very, _very_ possessive. And that you can get very easily overtaken by your vampire side, you know, with all the ehm... you know. And I already know how strong you guys are and how vampires can get extremely…lusty and stuff like that," God, how many times the things Hermione told him kept him awake at night, which now he realized had probably been her purpose all along. Bitch. "Fun fact, there was this vampire in the 70s-"

"And you're okay with that?" Harry asked, feeling his heartbeat slowing.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here. And it's not like I'm made out of porcelain, werewolves aren't that soft either so you can be…rough…sometimes," Draco said, his face flushed and embarrassed as hell.

Harry noticed this but didn't want to comment on it.

"Well, I'm not. I don't want to suddenly take control of you, thinking, hoping you're okay with it. I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with. I don't want to lose my mind completely whenever I-" Harry swallowed for a moment, picking the next few words very carefully. "I promise you, and I make sure to keep that promise, I won't let anything like this ever happen again,"

Draco felt his heart sink, Harry wasn't actually telling him they wouldn't-

"Or at least without your blessings first. You're important to me, I love you and I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you, so I again apologize for what I just did and…ehm, for when I attacked you." Harry said, bowing his head in a submissive gesture. Before looking back into Draco's eyes.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to break up with me or something," Draco said, letting out a sigh of relief before standing in front of Harry and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What! Of course not! I finally have you don't think I'm giving you up yet." Harry said indignantly.

"Good, I wouldn't forgive you if you would," Draco said as he smiled up at Harry, warmth spreading through his body as he saw the raven-haired boy smile back at him. Giving him another more earnest kiss.

"So what is on the planning for today?"

* * *

 **ON TIME BITCHESSSSS!**

 **Hope you liked the chapter ;)  
Thank you all for favoriting/following/reading this fic! It's very much appreciated.  
Also, thanks _Angelica7714_ for reviewing: Well it kinda felt like I was dying to be honest. (jk, don't worry) and hope you like this chapter!  
**


	43. O Romeo, Romeo

**O Romeo, Romeo**

* * *

"Goodnight, Harry,"

Harry hesitated for a moment as he was momentarily lost in those grey orbs, watching him. The whole day they had tried to brush off what had happened, or at least he did. After their first kiss and his confession he thought he knew what to do, to stay relaxed and slowly start to build up the relationship, to take things slow and try to have fun together, to get to know each other a little better. Not get all jealous after their first _fucking_ day as a couple and push him against the nearest wall to show he's yours!

Yes, he fucked that up pretty badly.

And that was the point. What was he supposed to do now?! For all he knew Draco was just too scared to go against him! He had felt the awkwardness of the day pretty badly. The way they sat separated, farther away than he would've liked. How they didn't know what to say to each other, well, that wasn't true. Draco had tried- with great efforts- to arouse a conversation between them, but Harry got so nervous being so close to Draco and unsure what to do that it seemed like there wasn't really that much talking.

But how was he going to stop himself when those big, round eyes were staring up at him between those beautiful blonde eyelashes? Sure, he'd said he wouldn't do anything Draco didn't like, nevertheless it didn't mean it was going to be easy. And of course, he wanted to kiss Draco, to hug him, touch him, do all that couply stuff…but he wasn't sure if he could trust himself with it right now.

And damn, if he wasn't looking like the most alluring thing in the world right now.

"Yeah, ehm…" Harry said, slapping himself mentally. Smooth, really smooth. Seriously what was happening with him and this awkward atmosphere?!

"What is it?" Draco asked, his hand traveling up to tuck some lost hair behind his ear, looking up at Harry expectantly, and Harry was sure it was his imagination but, maybe, also, a bit hopeful?

NO, Harry, you're imagining it!

"Sooo, goodnight Draco," Harry quickly mumbled out before turning around and using his vampire speed to get the hell out of there.

He didn't dare to turn around, didn't know if he could stop himself if he would, so instead he kept on running until he was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady quickly saying the words 'Rudolph the red nose reindeer' before ignoring her, "Why the hurry" and stepping through the hole in the wall. He then turned towards the common room, not caring about the questionable looks he got from his fellow Gryffindors before he moved up the stairs to his dorm. Finally, there he quickly shut the door, locked it, and slowly slipped down to the floor against it.

Harry buried his head in his hands as he pushed out a heavy sigh.

He really needed to be careful, to not get swapped away in the moment before he would do something that he would regret later. He just needed to get his act together and _calm_ the bloody hell _down_.

"You can do this Potter, you've been through hell and back, you can definitely do this," Harry said to himself, frowning as he felt something flutter against his chest. He peeked under his shirt to see that his necklace was the cause of the movement. He smiled as he looked at it, it almost fell like it was trying to cheer him up.

* * *

 **Ron's p.o.v**

"I'm coming to get you, you sneaky little bastard!" Ron yelled as he tried to climb out of the mountain of snow that was dropped onto his head. On purpose. It wasn't really a success though for a moment later there was an ever bigger mountain dropped on top of him.

"And that, children, is how you perform the snow dropping charm," George said as he smiled at a couple of their little cousins; Amy, Wesley, Bianca, Cindy, and Albert. And much to Ron's disappointment, he could hear them all giggling as Fred threw a snowball at his snow-cleared-face.

"When I get out of this I'm going to kill you two!" Ron yelled again, his anger rising to another level as he tried to get the sticky snow off of his face and out of his hair.

"Well now that's a big statement Ronnikins," Fred said, turning to his twin with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I don't think mom would be happy to hear that, don't you think so Fred?" George said, also grinning.

"Indeed, I suppose we can't let that happen then, now can we George?"

Ron laughed like a crazy person as he was digging out his feet. 'Almost there!' he thought. 'Almost there and then I'll show them!'

"I fully agree with you," George said before they were both yelling, "Load the cannon!"

Ron immediately halted his movements as he felt a feeling of dread rising up at those last words, knowing that when his brothers had that gleam in their eyes about something it mostly didn't bode well for the person in front of them, which, was, of course, _him._

The next few seconds proved how right Ron really was, as an enormous, weird looking…weapon? Had appeared with one wand flick from Fred. When it appeared both of them started piling up snow into one of the funnels that were stationed on top of it. Both Fred and George put on safety glasses fort hat, also handing them out to their cousins. Which did absolutely nothing to calm Ron's nerves as the machine started to make a rumbling sound.

The twins looked at each other, smiles still on their faces as they held their hand in front of a big red button and yelling, "Geronimo!" as they pushed it.

The next thing Ron knew, thousands of snowballs were blasted towards him and hitting spots he didn't really want to be hitten at. Covering him entirely in a huge pile of snow, only his now free feet sticking out of it.

"Fred, George, what is going on out here?!" Ron heard someone distantly yell, all sounds from outside world not able to penetrate through the thick snow wall he was busy trying to dig himself out. Cursing his brothers in the meantime.

"It's our new invention: The snowgun, guarantees for the most epic snowball fights in supernatural history,"

"And Ron was the lucky guy to test it,"

"Oh my God is Ron in there?!" Ron heard the same person yell before he felt footsteps nearing the pile.

"Don't worry we put a breathing charm on him,"

"He will be fine,"

He coughed as he was finally pulled out by small, but strong hands, looking around he smiled as he saw his sisters' familiar face looking up at him to make sure he was okay, she was just like their mother.

"Fine my ass, mom is going to be pissed. And you shouldn't influence these poor minds with your idiocy!" Ginny said disapproving. Ron was happy with his little sister supporting his back, especially since she could almost outweigh Hermione when it came to lecturing. Which reminded him.

"I'm going to rip your-" Ron started to say before remembering they were in the company of eight-year-old children. Dammit."-socks off!" He quickly recovered, but didn't exactly possed the threat he wanted to accomplish. Especially when no seconds had passed before his little cousin Wesley was sent into a fit of giggles.

"Oh no!"

"Not our socks! No, but really George, I love these ones,"

Ron made his way towards his two brothers, a war cry escaping his lips before he was pulled back and turned around by none other than his sister, who watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were on my side with this?! You really can't trust family nowadays," Ron said in a whiny tone, his face full of betrayal as he shook his head and again, making Wesley was sent into another fit of giggles.

"Shut it, mom told me to call you. Hermione has sent you a letter," Ginny said. Rolling her eyes in a fond way before laughing as Ron immediately ran for the big wooden cabin in the middle of the woods.

"O Romeo, Romeo!"

"Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Shut up!" Ron yelled behind him before he opened the door of the cabin and let himself in.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

"Sooo, what're we doing today, what's the planning? What kind of activities are we going to participate in, on this beautiful frosty day?" Harry babbled, drumming his hands on one of the library tables they were both sitting on.

Draco looked up from his paper, frowning a little as he watched Harry's movements.

"You've already asked me that, Harry. And I've already told you that I need to finish up this essay, so I was going to study, and then you wanted to come with me and start learning for your N.E.S.T.s so you won't get any crap from Hermione, right?" Draco said.

"Oh, sorry. Suppose I forgot, anyway I should start with it, shouldn't I? I'll go pick some useful books," Harry said, giving Draco an uncomfortable wink as he moved to stand up.

Draco bit his lip as he saw Harry stumbling towards one of the bookcases, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

…

What. The. Fuck. Was going on?!

Ever since what had happened three days ago their relationship became a bit more tense, awkward you could say. Harry started acting weird, more aware and in a way Draco'd never seen him act before, _never_! Harry had always been comfortable to be around, not too pushy for attention nor too timid, he was bolder actually, dared to do more. Always knowing how to act with different kind of people and situations, but now?

Draco heaved a breath as he looked up at the wooden beams that supported the ceiling of the library. It was empty except for them and the librarian that sat behind her desk reading a book about _the different types of cheeses_ by Medina Goldtand, her big mouse ears twitching every few seconds. Draco turned to the bookcases Harry had disappeared through.

There was no friendly teasing between them, nor the light touches Harry would give him every now or then. The innocent smiles they gave each other, like they did the morning after Harry confessed, didn't really happen either. Harry seemed to avoid sitting to close, or standing to close, or even watch to close! Really, he would change his line of sight immediately after he'd take a too long look at Draco!

He hadn't even kissed him…

And to be honest Draco was a little annoyed by it. it wasn't like he was angry with Harry…he just missed the way Harry acted around him. He had been incredulous after they became friends about how carefree he seemed around him, even when he used to be so wary of Draco before. And he'd been so relieved that Harry acted the same, relaxed way when they became a couple. Doing things almost as if they came to him naturally, touching Draco, flirting with Draco…kissing Draco.

Draco touched his lips as he remembered their last kiss. It had been nothing like the first one, or the small little pecks that had followed that one, it was harder more urgent, more _possessive_. And God what it did to him.

It was more difficult for Draco, however, to show that kind of want yet. He wasn't sure what to do with himself -mostly because he never had a relationship of his own- and had never experienced any of it before. That's why he'd been so happy about Harry taking the lead (among other reasons), because…Harry _had_ experience in this, knew what to do and when. Draco didn't want to make a fool of himself, nor did he want to fuck this opportunity up. He didn't even dare to _try_ and kiss Harry if it would mean he was going to be pushed away. He wasn't really good in the 'show my emotions department' either, unlike Harry who showed his emotions clear as day.

Which made it pretty hard for Draco to figure out what was bothering, because there were: so. Many. Bloody. _Emotions!_ And he didn't even understand half of them!

So Draco didn't know what the HELL he should do about it!

Maybe, he was regretting kissing Draco like that after all, the realization of being with another guy with no boobs but instead a cock between his legs, finally sinking in and disgusting him…

Nononono! He shouldn't think like that! He knew Harry by now, and if Harry was really disgusted by Draco he would feel obligated to tell Draco immediately after, not wanting to keep Draco on a string and be completely honest with him like he would have wanted Draco to be with him.

Draco rubbed his chin in frustration as he tried to figure this out. He could've sworn he'd seen disgust as one of his emotions flashing on and off of his face. But he could have mistaken since Harry wasn't making that much eye contact, so Draco couldn't be sure.

…

What was taking him so long? It wasn't that hard to gather some good books for the N.E.S.T.s, there was a whole section for it. Besides Draco had seen Harry study before and he would never take this long over finding a book, he would just look at the title, then shrug, and pile it up with some other books he found laying around. And yes, Draco had paid close attention to that over the years, finding it irresistible to watch those back muscles move…

Draco puffed out another breath as he moved to stand up and go searching for the raven-haired vampire. He closed some of the books he had laying all over the table as references and put them into his bag for later investigation. He then moved towards the N.E.S.T.s section, turning to-

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked after he saw Harry standing frozen against the bookcase.

Harry jumped at hearing Draco's voice and looked as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Nothing just-" He said as he started fumbling against some of the books before pulling one out. "Looking for this!"

Draco watched with a skeptical eye and one brow raised, trying to meet Harry's eyes but finding it impossible as Harry refused to look at him. "You're searching for _holidays with hags_ by that runt of a Lockhart? I'm pretty surprised it's even standing here, the educational system has really gotten deteriorated." Draco said disapprovingly as he looked up at Harry, who, immediately after Draco had said the title out loud: turned the book around and looking at it wide-eyed, blushing from head to toe, and clearly noticing his mistake.

Of course, Draco knew that Gildroy's books would never pass the sufficiency that was needed for the N.E.S.T.s and was sure some prankster put it there for fun or by accident, but seeing how Harry lied to his face, he wasn't all that sorry.

"Yeah, you're right. This actually wasn't the book I was…searching for, I was searching of course! Looking for…that one book -forgot it's name- it had a really weird name, I think something with …you know, it isn't really that important. I mean not as important as your essay! So how is it going with it? It's exhausting, right? Do you want something to drink? I'm going to get you something to drink-" Harry babbled, smiling with that fake smile that Draco got to see more and more these past few days. And the smile he hated most.

And this, _this_ was what annoyed Draco the most! The way Harry was talking to him, as if he wanted nothing more than to turn around and run as fast as he could, to get away from him. He missed their lighthearted talking, it always had a way of calming Draco. It was making him even more frustrated with Harry not able to tell him what was wrong, and with himself for not understanding or able to figure out what. Was. WRONG!

"What the FUCK, is wrong?!" Draco yelled, letting out a growl of frustration. "What has gotten into you?! I've never seen you act this way before, it's confusing the heck out of me! What is making you this upset that you're even avoiding me now?! Tell me!"

"Draco, you aren't supposed to yell in the library-"

"Tell me!"

"I really don't know what you're talking-"

"Tell me!"

"Alright, but-"

"Tell me!"

"I really don't think we should discuss this right-"

"Tell me!"

"Draco-"

"Tell me!"

 _"Draco-"_

"No! You fucking tell me what's going on right now, no excuses or I sware-"

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, moving quickly as he gripped Draco's shoulders and stared down at him, looking a little frustrated as well as uncomfortable, but it didn't stop the incredible power his gaze left on Draco.

He didn't back down though, instead, he stared right back at him with equally found power and was pleased to see Harry squirming lightly as he repeated himself, "Tell me…please."

That seemed to do the trick, as Harry's stance seemed to fall a bit and he hung his head in front of him and sighed. Draco waited patiently for his answer and was happy he didn't have to wait that long.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make it that obvious and I tried not to let you notice something was wrong. I tried not to let it bother me, but it's hard when it keeps nagging me everytime I- and it makes it hard for me to know how to act around you anymore. I'm trying really hard to pay attention so I won't lose control again, and be sane enough so you can stop me or tell me you don't want to, and I know I shouldn't get all worked up about this. But even when you told me you're fine with it, you don't know how hard it is to keep my hands off of you. And I thought I knew how to act around you, but now I'm not sure if that's the right way and if it could form even bigger risks. To be honest with you, and I haven't told anyone about this, but I haven't been feeling myself for a long time now, especially when I came into my inheritance and I can just…feel _it_ throbbing inside my head. I don't know who to talk to, or if you're even understanding what I'm saying…" Harry said before letting out a shaky breath, ruffling his hair as a sign of his uncomfortableness and making it stand up in different directions.

Which, was pretty endearing if you asked Draco. He could just feel his heart swell with sympathy for Harry. He shouldn't forget Harry wasn't used to having been a vampire all of his life, hadn't lived with people that could help him understand and co-exist with the creature inside him, was raised separately and was now feeling completely overwhelmed by the huge presence of his vampire side, with still no one around he could talk to that would understand it completely and could explain it. Sure in their first-year professor McGonagall had made broad lessons about accepting your creature and how it worked, still was actually, but…maybe Harry didn't understand those lessons applied to what he was feeling right now.

"…I understand, I really do, it isn't easy. I know that, I've seen a ton of people going through what you're going through now." Draco said and took a step closer to Harry, bringing his hands up to cup his face as he saw tears dripping down the side of Harry's cheeks. "But you shouldn't let it consume you. You should accept it, as a part of you. And I can imagine how it seems impossible to do so, but you must. The reason why it's so terrifying, why you don't understand it, is because you don't accept it. And it will make you uncertain and confused, even angry because you can't control it. It will calm down, you will be able to control it once you've let it in and not be afraid of it. And you listen very carefully Harry James Potter, _I_ 'm not afraid of you, I don't think you're a monster and you shouldn't think you are, for if you were I would be one too. I don't want you to change the way you act around me, to be monitoring your every step just to make sure you won't hurt me. I want you to be comfortable around me, and not have to think about your every move. You can kiss me whenever you like, call my name whenever you like, touch me whenever you like, and it's not because I'm tolerating it or because I'm fine with it, it's because I want you to." Draco finished, staring into green eyes that were filled on the brink with wonder.

It was then that Draco decided to stand on his tiptoes before leaning in and moving his mouth against Harry's as he closed his eyes. Happiness flooded through his vanes as he felt Harry's hesitant lips kissing him back. He shivered as he felt Harry's arm slowly circling around him and pulling him against Harry's chest, making them momentarily break up.

"So this is okay?" Harry asked, panting a little for the need of air.

"Amazing," Draco answered and smiled.

* * *

 **Ron's p.o.v**

"Sooo, when is the wedding?"

"Are we invited?"

"Of course we're invited, George. He wouldn't want to miss out on our company, especially on his big day, now would he?"

"You're absolutely right Fred. Now Ronnikins, strict to the point. When is the wedding and how late do you expect us to arrive?"

"Shut up, will you?! How many times do I have to tell you guys Hermione and I are not, I repeat, not together?!"

* * *

 **Done!  
Not exactly on time, but pretty close ;P**

 **Alright, so I wanted to tell you guys that I'm having Christmas break right now (YAY), but (and this was really planned a couple of days ago) I'm going on a three-day trip, now I think I'll be able to make it and that you guys will receive your chapter a little earlier than normal, but I want to warn you guys that when I don't I won't be able to work on it nor update it in my vacation. (there is no wifi :|) Just wanted to let you guys now but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be on time.**

 **Second, I wanted to ask you guys how the feeling in this chapter went (since I'm famous for not portraying them very well :P) I really want to better my writing and would like it if you guys could give me some feedback. :)**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/reading this fic!**

 **Thanks for reviewing:  
 _HeRonLove:_ Thank you :D  
 _Angelica7714:_ that's so sweet of you! :) And it makes me really enthusiastic to know you try to review my story as much as you can, it really makes me happy! :)**  
 ** _Meel Jaques:_ I really love your reviews, they make a smile on my face every time I read them. And I'm happy you get where I'm going. I agree with you but I actually like a bit of jealousy sometimes, as long as it doesn't consume them and get all 'don't hang around with them' or 'don't do that', it shouldn't hinder their partner's life, they can be jealous as long as they respect their partner's choices. :)**

 **And I wish you all a Merry Christmass and (just to be sure) a happy new year!**


	44. I'm back bitches!

**I'm back bitches!**

* * *

"Wait, hold on a minute, let me get this straight," Draco said, pointing an accusing finger at Harry who was laughing his ass off. "You're going to tell me, that you- together with Hermione and Weasley- knocked out Crabbe and Goyle," an abrupt laugh escaped Harry's throat as Draco continued looking at him with narrowed eyes, a finger still pointing at him. "Stole a lock of their hair, used polyjuice potion to turn into them, broke into the Slytherin common room, in the meantime breaking a dozen of school rules and all of that just to make sure I wasn't the heir of Slytherin?"

"Technically," Harry breathed, "You let us in."

"Technically, you deceived me," Draco stated, crawling a bit closer to Harry. "You made me think you were Goyle, _pretended_ to be Goyle, and didn't even try to clear the air when I picked you guys up."

Harry had a grin plastered on his face as he saw Draco pouting at him. 'Dammit, how can somebody look so adorable and sexy at the same time?' Harry thought.

It was New Year's Eve, Harry and Draco were having small talk to pass the time, getting to know each other as they waited for the final countdown. They were sitting opposite of each other on a big, black couch that was buried under a huge amount of fluffy pillows, it stood in front of a 10 feet tall window that showed the Great Lake at its fullest and between them stood a see-through coffee table. There were huge pillars standing around the room along with a couple of chairs, couches, a mini fridge along with a full sized kitchen and various decorations. There were candles laying across the whole room and on top of the coffee table, a big old-fashioned fireplace standing in the corner as it roared loudly.

The first time they walked in Harry was immensely pleased with Draco's reaction, and gave himself a pad on the back for coming up with the idea to use the room of requirement as a lookout to view the fireworks up close in a more private and he hoped, a more romantic way.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked, amused. He couldn't help it

"No. I'm proud. Who would have guessed that somewhere in that Gryffindor exterior, hid a cunny little snake? I'm madder at myself for not noticing the lying of an amateur, to be fair both of those nitwits were… _are_ incapable of even understanding that two plus two equals four, so I guess it wasn't my fault." Draco said, grinning from ear to ear before standing up.

"Can I get you something?" He asked, turning around after he walked into the kitchen. Harry was momentarily at a loss for words, he couldn't help himself! No one could, _would,_ if they ever saw the way Draco's hips moved in those black skinny jeans…damn those jeans.

Wait, what?

"Maybe some whine, or gigglewater? Don't worry, the label says it's consumable for all creatures, or would you rather have blood? Even though it's not in the fridge." Draco mumbled, opening the fridge to look at its contents. "You said you restocked it right?" He said, frowning as he moved his head around the fridge door to look at Harry.

He froze for a moment, however, when he saw the panicked look in Harry's eyes.

"Sorry, forgot your not comfortable doing that with me around…yet," Draco said as he gave him a comforting smile. Harry smiled before turning his gaze to the ground and letting his head hang in front of him. A feeling of warmth spreading in his chest as he watched the blond.

Things still felt a bit awkward between them even after the talk, but at the same time, Harry felt himself getting more comfortable with Draco and he supposed in a first relationship things tended to be a little awkward now and than. He had felt so relieved knowing Draco accepted him, _wanted_ to be with him and listened to Harry's problems, not making a big deal out of them. It had felt good telling him, but now that they were back to how they were _before_ his panic attack, he saw that he had been, perhaps a tiny bit overreacting. He was still trying to keep himself in control but tried not to get too aware of it this time. And drinking blood in front of Draco was a big no-no.

"I don't really mind, just give me the same as yours," Harry said, hearing Draco take to glasses out of one of the cupboards before he heard a clanking sound from what Harry expected was a bottle. He then heard some crunching sound and next thing he knew a bag of crispy bacon chips was thrown on his lap. He stared at it in surprise before Draco walked out of the kitchen with a large bottle of champagne and two crystal glasses in hand.

"What? I'm hungry!" Draco said indignantly as he fell back on the couch. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's antics, it was rather fun seeing the supposedly heir of the Malfoy house not caring about manners and just acting like a lazy teenager, or at least, he did when he was with Harry. And knowing that actually thrilled Harry, seeing a part of the blond that not many had seen before.

Draco leaned over the coffee table as he placed the glasses on top of it, he then moved back up to place the bottle of champagne on his lap as he moved to the cork, biting his bottom lip in excitement.

"Aren't we supposed to wait 'till the fireworks for that?" Harry asked, smiling as he saw Draco's impassive face after he turned to face him.

"Potter, who cares? I've wanted to open up a champagne bottle since I was seven, don't take this away from me now," Draco said his tone serious, making Harry throw back his head as a laugh stumbled out his throat. God, he was just to bloody-

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked, his voice sounding irritated as he turned back to look at the bottle. Harry then noticed he'd been staring for a little while now and almost thought he had annoyed Draco by it before he noticed the tiny bit of pink spreading on top of the werewolves ears, he swallowed up a lump in his throat.

Cute!

He quickly moved his gaze to the table, not knowing if he should just outright say it or if that would end with the bottle flying towards his head.

Harry jumped after hearing a loud 'PANG!' and turned to Draco, seeing a big smile on his face even as the liquid spilled itself all over his hand and down to the ground. After it calmed, Draco proceeded to pour the champagne into the two glasses, setting the bottle down and handing Harry his glass.

"There you go," Draco said, raising his glass and opening his mouth to say something but stopping before he could, seeming to hesitate. Harry frowned a moment, looking over at his glass before deciding to raise his as well.

"Cheers to burying old hatchets and to new found relationships!" Harry smiled nervously.

Please tell him he didn't fuck up. He didn't know if Draco was alright with Harry calling out on being his boyfriend, so he hoped this eased the tension somewhat. Now that he thought about it, Draco hadn't really said-

"Cheers to that," Draco said and moved his glass to 'clink' against Harry's, giving him a bashful smile and turning his head to nurse his drink.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

After they each took a sip of their drinks, Draco moved towards the table set his glass down before picking up the bag of chips that lay on Harry's lap. He then moved so he lay with his back to the armrest –uncounsiously- stretching his legs so they were laying on top of Harry's lap. He then proceeded to eagerly open up the bag of chips, taking out a handful and putting them in his mouth.

Mmm, bacon flavored chips were his favorite, especially the ones from 'muggles taste'. He had tried a lot of different flavors before but this was the one who smelled and tasted the most similar to the actual thing. Not having the clear chemical taste others had, the company had spent years of research on the ways muggles made it to perfectionate their flavor, also using the same tactics as them instead of using magic like most companies.

"I take it you like those?" Harry asked, a fond smile playing on his lips, making Draco feel giddy. He was really enjoying this, sitting there with Harry, waiting for the countdown to start. He was glad he had voiced his thoughts, otherwise, he was sure they wouldn't be sitting here now or at least with the relaxed and comfortable atmosphere that was hanging around the room. Draco found that he enjoyed hearing Harry talk, his deep voice was rather soothing and his stories were not that bad.

"Of course! They are the most tasteful chips I've ever eaten, they have an amazing texture and their crispiness is just right it is incredible! My father used to ban them in the house like many other products that were made using Muggle methods, but one time my mother had accidentally bought them -not having noticed the brand- and gave some to me and my father. I absolutely loved it and my father did so too, so he asked my mother from what company it was and when he found out, he was furious. He tried to take it away from me, so I, of course, told him that if he was going to take away my chipchip I was going to make him regret it. Three days later I was sitting on the sofa with the chips on my lap, my father begrudgingly taking some too." Draco smirked at Harry, happiness filled his body as he saw the look of surprise and smile on Harry's face.

"Alright that's noted, don't take away your food." Harry laughed, making Draco's wolf wag its tail as a comfortable silence stretched between them. "I never imagined you doing that."

"Well, I was five at the time. And even though I think muggles are pretty stupid, I need to give it to them, they do make the best chips." Draco nodded as he stared into space before putting another hand in his mouth. He looked out of the window towards the dark sky, seeing the moon almost at its peak.

"…What did you do actually?"

"Just drink your champagne Harry," Draco said and to his satisfaction heard another laugh leave Harry's mouth. Draco smiled at him, laying down the chips on the ground. He then moved a little closer to Harry, feeling nervous as Harry stared at him.

"Now that I think about it, we don't actually know the simplest things about each other…" Draco said, hoping Harry would take the hint. God, he was bad at all of this social interacting thing. But if he was honest with himself, he did want to know more about Harry. What he liked and what he didn't, and he didn't want to figure that out by a gossip magazine, he wanted to hear it directly from Harry. But he probably should have said this a bit more smoothe.

Dammit.

Harry started shifting in his seat, a little frown pulling at his lips and forehead. He ruffled his hair before looking over at Draco. He seemed to be contemplating something inside his head before he cleared his throat.

"I suppose…you're right. Hm, never really thought about that." A corner of his mouth pulling up a bit, a look of curiousness passing on his face. "How do you want to do this? Twenty questions style, or do want this to turn into some sort of truth or dare?"

"More like asking questions alternately," Draco answered, his heartbeat quickening a little bit. True, this was not something to be overly excited about, he just couldn't help it. Sew him.

"Alright," Harry said, setting down his champagne on the table. Looking Draco straight in the eye, an excited glint shining in his forest green eyes that could make Draco melt in no time.

NO! Stop thinking like that, this was not the right time for getting all worked up and flustered like that. Sure, they had kissed…which had felt really good…maybe a little too good. But they hadn't even started holding hands, cuddling, or anything that was more explicit!

"So, do you want to start or...?" Harry asked, shaking Draco out of his inner scolding for a moment.

"Yes, so-ehm what is your favorite color?" He asked, his voice sounding a little sheepish if he was honest. He just hoped he didn't sound all stupid by asking such a simple question.

Harry smiled, something that could make Draco's worries fly away in a second. It was funny how it still felt strange to receive one, though when he thought about Harry and him being a couple it was hundred times worse. He still couldn't exactly believe it, he tried not to look too excited or nervous in front of Harry at such times.

"This is probably going to sound very typical to you, but I have to say…red," Harry said, laughing out loud as Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Well then, what is your favorite color then?"

Draco pulled his chin up and straightened his back. "Silver."

"Silver…really? Don't you mean grey? I mean it's silver isn't really a color, right? Wait, is grey a color? I'm sidetracking. But isn't that a little, I don't know, plain?" Harry said, frowning a little bit. It made Draco open his mouth in shock.

"No, I mean silver! And you shouldn't point fingers on whose color is plain, Gryffindork. There is a clear difference between grey and silver!" Draco said in outrage, his irritation fulling about being mocked by his favorite color and the confused smile on Harry's face.

"Gryffindork?" Harry asked before shaking his head, "You know what, doesn't matter. But, the only real difference between them is that silver is kinda shiny and grey is not..."

"Shut it! So what if it's shinier? It's supposed to look more metallic which makes it so exquisite! It's what makes it unique, stand out, unlike red and all of those stupid colors. It's actually has a luster that makes it reflect most colors, which makes it even more special." Draco scoffed, but grumbled a bit when he saw the fondness in Harry's eyes while watching him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Your turn," Harry chuckled. Draco rolled his eyes at that, he wasn't really angry maybe he was even a bit melodramatic, it just annoyed him that he wasn't taken seriously.

"Hmmm…let's see, I already know what's your favorite subject, that's obvious you wouldn't actually teach something, with a risk of being expelled, without liking it now, would we? But I need to say I'm curious. Who is your favorite teacher?" Draco said, narrowing his eyes on the raven-haired boy as if it held all the answers to the universe.

Which it didn't but that wasn't the point.

…Okay he was melodramatic, blame it on the alcohol.

Harry squinted his eyes, looking Draco over as if to be contemplating if he was trustworthy enough with that kind of information. He looked around them -even though they both knew they were the only ones in the room- proceeding to signal Draco closer with his finger. When Draco was close enough he moved his mouth to Draco's ear and whispered: "Profesor Severus Snape,"

Draco immediately moved away, an annoyed look on his face.

"I really can't believe how I was fooled into thinking you were Goyle," He sneered, making Harry throw back his head and laugh out loud, and it was just inevitable for Draco to _not_ throw a pillow at the stupid vampire's face. But seriously: how could he ever be tricked by the words of such a godawful liar?! "I mean it!"

"My utmost apologies," Harry said, pressing a hand over his heart to seem genuinely sorry, his face betrayed him though. Which made Draco throw another pillow. "Alright! Alright!" He laughed, "It's just that it seems impossible to choose between all of them, they are all great… except for Snape…and that toad…Slughorn annoys me sometimes, aaaand we're going off track. But, if I really had to choose…it would be Lupin." Harry nodded.

Draco swallowed. "You mean that werewolf that was on wolfsbane? And had tried to kill you before I was there to save your ass?" Draco said, hoping the little tremor in his voice hadn't been noticed. He didn't want to remember that man, even though he had seemed nice, had even tried to comfort him after he broke down in front of the boggart…still, it wasn't a memory he was too fond of.

Harry huffed out a long sigh, not looking at him. "Yes, that's the one. But it wasn't like it was his fault!" He quickly said in an attempt to defend him, "He wasn't born a werewolf, he was bitten. And his parents attempted to cure him in many ways and eventually found the wolfsbane not knowing the exact effects of it. You know he would need to take it for the rest of his life,"

Feeling a little uncomfortable Draco continued with his question.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why chose him, I much more expected someone like McGonagall or that giant, Hagrid. So why?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking.

"Because…like with McGonagall, she is an amazing teacher. She knows almost always the answer to things, she's protective, powerful…but way too strict," Harry said, making Draco laugh. "And Hagrid is just the best! He makes lessons interesting, tries to motivate you, makes you laugh, but his lessons aren't exactly, how should I put it… _safe_ ," He winced, looking over at Draco who gave him a look of 'Oh really? You don't say.' "But Lupin he has of, all of those things just enough, you know? He tried to help me with my dementorfobia. Actually gave me chocolate, even though I gave it to Ron, it's the thought that counts. And apparently, he used to be friends with my dad, told me a lot about him and my mom,"

"Makes sense," Draco muttered, picking up his glass of champagne and taking a sip out of it.

"My turn! what's your favorite…" Harry halted a bit, trying to think of something before asking, "…season?"

"We are in it," Draco said, smiling as Harry watched with a questioning gaze. "It's kinda like a 'werewolf thing', or a 'me thing',…I do have a thick coat," he muttered. "Thanks to that it gets really warm in the other seasons except for winter."

"Huh, that's interesting," Harry said, seeming lost in thought for a moment.

"Yours?"

"Fall, actually, mostly because of the colors the trees change into. I used to find it fun breathing out in the cold weather, making these smoke clouds. My aunt always got annoyed by it saying I was embarrassing her, which of course resulted in me doing it on purpose," Harry said, a wicked smile on his face. "That makes me think, did you ever do something on purpose to annoy your parents?"

Draco thought for a moment, never really having thought about it. Biting his lip he replied: "Yeah, I guess I have. You see, there was this one time –I was like four, or something?- and we were at this fancy gathering. My father continued to play get on my nerves, making me stand in front of all these strange men he was talking to, talking about me but not saying anything directly to my face. It was kind of childish, but when I had enough of it I pulled at my father's sleeve and asked why all of them smelled like farts, loud enough for everyone to hear,"

"You didn't,"

"So what if I did?"

"…That's absolutely priceless! I can just imagine the face he was wearing!" Harry laughed out loud.

The rest of the night they proceeded to ask each other questions like that, after some they would go on and started telling about it in more detail, or start laughing, or go into detail than start laughing at that. Sometimes they got surprised at some of the answers, and sometimes they would rub it in each other's faces. All-in-all Draco found himself really enjoying it, finding Harry's answers and great gestures very amusing. He found himself getting closer and closer to Harry…not only mentally but psychically wise too…quite literally, he was almost sitting in the vampire's lap.

"When you were still an immature vampire-"

"Oh boy," Harry grinned, bringing his glass of champagne towards his lips.

"Hush, as I was saying: when you were still an immature vampire, and you were still able to consume ordinary food sources. What did you find was the least horrible food?"

Harry halted taking a sip of champagne, frowning as he thought about it before shrugging and saying, "I guess, I was able to eat Treacle tart without wanting to throw up, it smelled kinda good too…"

He paused there a moment, putting his nose in the air as if imagining it. Draco watched fascinated, hearing a little sniff coming from the other boy.

"It had this…syrupy scent, sugary even. When I first smelled it, it actually made my mouth water a little…"Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes with something the werewolf couldn't identify. "It had this… _perfect_ aroma, making me feel like the first time I met Hagrid, the first time I entered Hogwarts, the first time I opened a Christmass gift... Breadcrumbs fresh out of the warm heat of the oven, covering most of the tart. Stabilizing it but not diminishing the sweet smell, making it less vulnerable, stronger. Almost like a shield," Feeling that warm breath on his skin, hearing that deep voice talk. It did things to Draco, and what didn't help was the almost entranced look the vampire had gotten in his eyes. Their faces inching closer… "It also had this…vanilla scent to it -the cream I suspected- soft and fluffy, like a fur. Coating it on the top. And… a hint of lemon to put it all together and making it that more alluring, that peculiar, that intoxicating; that I couldn't help myself…and took a bite," He finished in an almost incomprehensible whisper. A dazed look on his face that Draco knew for sure he was mimicking.

They were face to face, inches away from each other, both looking into the other one's eyes. Draco noticed the slight change in color in those forest green eyes, the color black invading and coloring the raven-haired iris'. A hint of a fang glinting between his cold lips as he felt himself leaning in, wanting to be captivated by that strong mouth. He breathed out a sigh of relief as a spicy scent of cinnamon filled the room -feeling himself turn into a puddle of liquid- it was getting stronger, heavier the more he let himself move into Harry. And it was just _sooo_ addicting, he couldn't possibly move away.

He could already feel that refreshing chill off those cool lips as the room in between started closing in. Making him shut his eyes.

"BAM!"

They shot away from each other instantly, breathing hard and loud as they looked around in panic; startled by the loud explosion. Looking outside they realized it wasn't a bomb that had dropped on top of the castle (thank god), instead, what they saw were flakes of different colors bursting in the air and raining down to the ground, a whistling sound escaping them as they were shot into the air: fireworks.

As Draco tried to focus on his werewolf hearing he heard people outside, down on the ground yelling; "HAPPY NEWYEAR," making him finally realize they weren't in any danger but instead were supposed to graduate each other on the new year…

What had just happened?!

One moment they were asking innocent questions and were having fun answering them and the next Draco's mind was filled with kissing the other boy senseless. Which was definitely not good for his self-control, might he add!

He looked over at Harry, who was blinking furiously, looking out of the window with confusion while panting a little, his fangs still on display. Even though his eyes started diminishing out on the total blackness; returning to their original color. He looked a little disheveled, and with a sudden rush, Draco realized his eyes had changed as well.

Dammit.

Fuck.

Fucking dammit!

He closed his eyes almost desperately, hoping Harry hadn't noticed.

It wasn't like he was ashamed of himself, that he hadn't fully accepted his wolf, like Harry did with his vampire.

It was more like he was embarrassed as hell. Mostly because he hadn't been conscious of it until now, that he could get distracted so quickly and letting go of himself like that. He felt his cheeks burn up. This was so humiliating!

When Harry finally seemed to snap out of his shock he quickly moved his gaze towards Draco. He didn't need to open his eyes to now the vampire was concerned, Draco didn't often smell people's emotions. He found it somewhat bothersome and an invasion of their privacy, plus, about half of the time he didn't know what the speeded-up heartbeat nor the change in sweat actually meant. But when he closed off one of his senses it got almost inevitable having his other senses react to it, even when it was for just a few seconds.

Not only that though, having spent almost two weeks in close proximity with Harry meant he could understand more of the boy's mental state. He was getting used to the slight change in Harry's cinnamony but at the same time foresty scent. It could turn all smoky, like the forest itself was on fire. At those times Harry tended to be angry at something, or frustrated. It could just smell like the trees, the bark. It had a different smell at sometimes, making the feeling differ from another. When he smelled like this he could get relaxed, satisfied and content, or be sad and full of grief, agitated or anxious. When the cinnamon was overpowering the woodsy scent Harry tended to be excited, happy, pleased, easygoing.

He hadn't been aware of his wolf remembering all of these and putting it somewhere in the back of his mind. But couldn't bring himself to dismiss them, feeling his wolf dancing in circles, wagging its tail every time he smelt a good scent on Harry. But there was still this one scent Draco couldn't get enough of. It was that forest smell, but instead of having a small layer of cinnamon underneath like most, it had both of them intertwined. The forest scent getting almost wild, primitive and the cinnamon getting that spicy note he loved so much.

He could roll around in it forever.

It didn't happen that often though, to Draco's utmost disappointment but also to his relief. He hadn't been able to couple it to any of the known emotions, or at least, the ones Draco recognized.

He didn't let himself think about it that much. Not only because sniffing Harry was just plain old rude, but also because…as he said before; THAT SCENT IS FREAKISHLY AMAZING~. And almost got him so far to jump on top of Harry and just-

…

What was happening again?

"Draco are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively.

Oh, yeah…golden eyes… _fuuuuuck_.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I just," Draco said, furrowing his eyes even more closed. How long did it take for those stupid eyes to return to their original color?!

He waited for another moment before opening his eyes carefully. He got a little startled as he immediately noticed Harry in front of him with a concerned look on his face, biting his lip a little…oh.

Fangs…

Draco watched with wide eyes as the two large pearly white tooth stuck out from under Harry's lips, glinting in the colors of the candles and firework. Draco felt his eyebrows knitting together in a frown, suspecting that the vampire himself hadn't noticed the change in his mouth.

"N-no, I mean, yeah-ehm…teeth," Draco stammered out, which wasn't helping reducing the look of confusion that was painted on the raven-haired's beautiful face.

"Teeth? What's wrong with your teeth?" Harry asked, making Draco finally aware of the lisp that was accompanying the words. It was amusing, if Draco wasn't completely focused on Harry's face right now, or to be more accurate; his mouth. He pointed with his fingers towards own teeth hoping Harry would understand the gesture.

Harry kept on looking confused before he pointed at his own teeth before imitating Draco and feeling the sharpness of his fangs. He widened his eyes a bit, quickly clicking them in their original shape and length.

"Sorry, haven't got used to that yet, I forget about them sometimes," He tried to explain, his tone nervous and -now that Draco was paying attention to it- smelled like it too.

"No worries, everything's fine, perfect," Draco said.

"Good, good. Eh, yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

…

Harry started drumming his fingers on top of his lap. A blush staining his cheeks and Draco knew he must have looked the same. There was an awkward silence between them and Draco's mind returning to the part that was asking himself: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

They hadn't really been that… _intimate_ before…okay, but Harry's mind wasn't really in those, so Draco didn't count those…okay maybe he did, but that wasn't the point! They hadn't really gone farther than kissing, he wasn't even sure if Harry was ready for more, hell! He didn't even know if he was ready for more!

Another whistling sound, followed by a large crackle. Draco watched in awe as the firework split in two, revealing a beautiful hummingbird, wings colored in green and blue as it spread them before the ashes slowly fell down to the ground. He watched as another was lightened up, forgetting about his thoughts for a moment as again the firework exploded; this time revealing a red horse, running in the air.

It was mesmerizing…

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Mesmerizing…

As Harry looked from the glass window -noticing how the bright colors of the fireworks lightened up the room- to Draco… he was looking with eyes full of wonder, shining their sharp grey as his pale face reflected the deep purple-blue of the howling wolf, his jaw slack as he breathed in and out. He watched those eyes following every movement of the sparkling flakes, he found himself understanding Draco's favorite color.

Watching him like that, those eyes full of amazement and delight, was just absolutely…

Mesmerizing.

Swallowing down a big lump, Harry willed himself to turn his head back to watch the fireworks, hoping that Draco hadn't noticed his creepy stare.

Argh, he wanted to hit himself, stupidstupidstupid! He should have been more careful, should have noticed it. Damn, he shouldn't have let his fangs out. He just felt so comfortable around Draco and then that moment happened and, and… He couldn't help it, something just sorta switched inside him!

He got caught up in the moment, actually thinking there was a treacle tart somewhere in the room hovering above him, somewhere. But that obviously didn't happen, Draco wasn't that fond of it –having seen him look at the tart with something close to revulsion on multiple occasions- Harry supposed that the taste was a little too sweet for the meat-loving werewolf. He had seen him eat a couple of sweets before, but in comparison to the amount of meat the blonde boy ate it didn't stand a chance.

A fond smile formed itself on Harry's face before it morphed into a frown.

Still, why did he react like that? Sure, he found it comforting, being able to smell it as it was placed around the tables of the Great Hall. Had been salivating at the thought of trying to taste it, because why would it smell so good otherwise? He'd even stated it to Hermione as she tried to stop him, making her let go of his hand as he plunged a fork in the delicious looking dessert and bringing it to his mouth. He remembered both of his friends watching him closely, curious as to what he thought about it. Ron had even asked for his opinion, but had shrugged when he pulled a sour-looking face on. So why was he-?

Another bang hit the air, this time it was to reveal an adorable little otter family swimming into nothingness in the colors orange and yellow. Harry laid back, placing his arm on top of the backrest deciding not to let his mind drift off and instead, doing what he was planning to do the moment he thought of this, enjoying the last bit of alone time with Draco. Knowing it was all going to be over in a few days.

He couldn't help but clench his jaw at the thought of not being able to spend as much time with Draco as he was able to do in these holidays. He would need to go to classes the werewolf wasn't in, no more eating at the same table, no more walking around the school for no reason, no more snowball fights, no more sitting in front of the warm fireplace in the Great Hall, no more talking in the corridors after ten p.m, and of course no more giving each other a good night's kiss. Knowing how crowded the corridors usually were they wouldn't be able to even have _that_ private moment without causing wreak havoc.

And of course, that ugly little bitch of a Parkinson would be back, trying to do everything in her power to channel Draco's interest to her. Harry wasn't a fool, he knew the siren hadn't given up on the blonde yet, even when she hadn't been fanning all over him in the beginning of the year, probably thinking he would fall for her 'hard to get act' but now realizing that probably wasn't going to work. Even thinking of her in the same room as him made his blood boil, a growl nearly escaping him.

Looking back at Draco, his hands clenching into tight fists as he tried to get his breathing under control, he felt himself calming down. The relaxed and dazed look of the Slytherin doing wonders. And he felt himself appreciating the beautiful outline of the boy's face yet again.

He was startled out of it, however, noticing the slightest movement of Draco's hand shuffling towards him, watching Harry in the corner of his eye. Harry stared, shocked for a moment before moving his hand to cup it…it was happening again. That strange thing where his adrenaline seemed to spike up, his hearing starting to waver and his eyes seeming to be focused on one thing and one thing only. It was a little milder this time but at the same time way more. His heartbeat seemed to spike up in an irregular rhythm, his palms getting a little sweaty. Before he realized it wasn't his heartbeat he heard drumming in his ears…it was Draco's.

Harry blinked at the knowledge, finding it almost unreal to hear that fast heartbeat and coupling it to the indifferent and composed looking Malfoy that was sitting next to him. He found himself tugging at the hand, careful but at the same time confident, especially when he heard the resulting flutter in Draco's pulse. He continued to tuck on it, seeing Draco's head shift a little in confusion before moving along.

Harry sighed in a mixture of nerves and content as he felt Draco's body pressed against his, the blonde's head laying on Harry's chest along with one of his hands. They didn't make any eye contact, and Harry could still feel Draco's heartbeat moving in a quick rhythm against him, both of them rather tense. It took a while before Harry heard the same wavering sigh coming from his boyfriend and finally feeling him relax into the cuddling.

* * *

"Harry, wake up!"

"Just five more minutesss," Harry mumbled, his eyes closed and muscles refusing to move. He just had one of the best nights sleep and he really wasn't willing to lead himself get up from the warmth that he was enveloped in. Even when his back was killing him.

"You get five seconds, now get your ass up and let go of me!" A familiar voice yelled at him, startling him awake. The first thing Harry noticed when he opened his eyes was a red-faced Draco with an angry look in his eye. He then noticed the death grip he had folded the Slytherin in and quickly loosened it. He blinked a couple of times looking around the room -with the limited neck movement he had- feeling a little disorientated before memories came flooding back to him.

He remembered both him and Draco spending the last night of their holiday in the room of requirement, much like they did on New year's eve, but instead of separating from each other after an hour or so followed by a good night eventually walking back to their dorms, like they did then, it seemed that they had fallen asleep on the couch huddled against each other. And if the bright light was anything to go by, he supposed they slept till morning.

"Nice me seeing you here," Harry said before clearing his throat and ruffling the back of his neck. Not believing that he actually fell asleep while holding Draco, it was not a week ago when they were still walking on tiptoes with each other, and now look at them!

It didn't mean Harry wasn't feeling slightly uncomfortable…for multiple reasons… he just hoped Draco hadn't realized it, or worse _felt_ his, ehm, little problem.

"Likewise, but I suggest we should clean ourselves up and go have some lunch since we already missed breakfast thanks to you and your unableness to wake up, really this was my sixtieth attempt," Draco huffed out, but Harry knew by the fast heartbeat and the flushed cheeks that the boy wasn't really annoyed…alright maybe a little bit, but he seemed more flustered than anything else.

When Draco started to move, Harry started praying, begging, the other boy wouldn't accidentally-

…

…why did the universe hate him so much?

Harry bit his lip, not daring to look at Draco's reaction. This time it wasn't his fault, it was natural for it to happen. It didn't stop him from silently cursing himself though.

"Oh…" Draco said, his voice wavering a bit as Harry kept on wishing that this wasn't real.

"Yep…" Harry said, popping the 'p'. His body shifting a little away from Draco. God this was mortifying, why couldn't his erection just go away and spare him this humiliation?!

"So, ehm…should I…?"

"Yeah, I think that's…"

"Alright, ehm-if you seek me I will be in the…"

"…Sure, sure, noted,"

"I'll see you in the Great Hall?"

"No problem, no problem…at all. Guess I'll see you then,"

"Okay…" Draco said, closing the door behind him, leaving a deeply embarrassed Harry on the couch. He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration at himself, his life, and most importantly the thing in between his legs.

* * *

After an hour of drowning in his own humiliation and the cold water of the shower, he picked up a striped jumper of the colors white and black, pulling it over his head and beginning his search for a pair of pants. He was now back in the Gryffindor tower -having run out of the room of requirement after a couple of minutes of self-loathing- crawling under his bed to see if he had left one there, jumping in the air when he indeed found a grey pair. Putting it on, he then started to search for his socks and shoes. Looking at the clock he realized they weren't going to make it to lunch.

He wanted to go back to Draco as fast as possible, hoping the werewolf wasn't entirely disgusted by him now. It didn't seem so, sure it had gotten awkward pretty quick but he didn't seem appalled by it. Lucky for him, he supposed.

Finally finding his stuff, he moved towards the stairs. Mind preoccupied by thoughts of Draco before he realized the stairs had gotten a little busier, many Gryffindors asking him if they could step away, a suitcase following behind them as the moved back up. When he reached the common room he was startled by a large shout coming from somewhere in front of the exit.

"I'm back bitches! Did you miss me?!" Ron shouted a smirk plastered on his face as he looked around the room. An answering 'no,' coming from the crowd that had gathered on the couches and tables. "Well, too bad! You bunch of pansies!"

Harry felt a smile spreading across his face as he yelled out his friend's name, seeing that Hermione was standing next to him, rolling her eyes at the redhead's antics but not stopping him. They both turned to him before Ron was punching through some people as he moved towards Harry, a big smile on his face.

"Harry, mate! There you are! Long time no see!" He said as he opened his arms for a hug.

"How were your holidays?" Hermione asked hugging him right after Ron.

"Great! And how were yours?" Harry asked.

"Ah, we've got enough time to catch up on that, let's eat first!" Ron stated, a finger pointing in the air as he waited for his friends to follow him.

After a while of walking next to each other, Ron started talking about the train and how they had started searching for him the moment they arrived.

"Really, where were you? We've been looking for you all over the place, Hermione even thought you were with that ferret!"

Harry stopped in his tracks at that, realization hitting him in the face. He knew he had forgotten about something a while back, but hadn't seen it as a big deal. Now though he realized this was a big deal.

He had forgotten to inform his friends about his and Draco's new found relationship.

fuuuuuuuuck

* * *

 **Hello people!**

 **It took some time, but that doesn't matter since it's now the biggest chapter I've uploaded, ever.**

 **Alright, let's get down to business. I've got some bad news for you guys, well not really bad but some might feel bummed out about it. As you may have realized my updates haven't been that regular anymore, as in I don't finish before my deadline of one week. This is because I've been writing much more words per chapter, before my min. was 2k but now that had changed to at least 3k, also I try to get into more detail like I tried with this chapter. This means I'm going to move my deadline from once a week to once every two weeks. Now I actually wanted to go to writing chapters and uploading them once a month, but I hadn't predicted that this story was going to take more than a year (happy new year btw) and I want you guys to have some hindsight into when my updates appear and not having to wait too long for them. I still have the warning that the updates could be late thanks to my schedule, but I'm also adding that it will probably take longer when I have big plans for the chapter: as in long chapters, chapters I need much info on or smutty ones. So that those won't be limited. When I get on vacations and stuff I'll warn you in the A/N.**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this fic! :)**

 **Thanks for reviewing:  
 _Angelica7714:_ Of course, of course, but don't worry smut is planned into future chapters! ;P  
 _HeRonLove:_ Yes, thought about it and couldn't help but put it into the chapter. Next chapter I'm planning for some more R/H p.o.v's :D  
 _MaraDreger:_ Ha! Nice me seeing you here. Yesss, I like writing that part too and thank you for your review! :)  
**


	45. Train Rides

**Train Rides**

* * *

"And you better not think too lightly of your N.E.S.T.s! I prefer not to have another one of my sons drop out of school, and make sure Harry does too." Ron watched as his mother gave him a stern look, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Hey! It's not like we ended up poorly!" Fred said indignantly.

"Yeah! And if it weren't for us, who was going to put that toad back into her place?!" George said, backing up his twin.

"Thanks for thinking so _highly_ of me, mum, really appreciate it," Ron said, ignoring his two brothers and keeping his attention to his mother, who had put her arms in front of her chest as she lifted her head up high. The holidays were finally over and here he was together with his little sister, brothers and of course his mum. They had arrived back at their own house two days prior from their little 'vacation' at his uncle's. It hadn't been too bad but let's just say he wasn't going to miss his aunt Muriel's gossips nor uncle Norbert's snoring that much. Now he was waiting till his mother was done with her usual fussing over their well being and of course for that stupid ass train to finally stop and stay still so he could get inside. He needed to say that he couldn't wait till he was back in his familiar school with his two best friends, he had a little too much of Weasley presence for the day… week… weeks.

"Really, you don't have to worry about either of us, you're forgetting that Hermione will never give me a moment of peace as long as the finals are there. I still remember her reprimanding me for not coming with her to the library to study for the O.S.L.s, _two months_ ahead. Trust me, I bet she has already started this whole programme to drag us with her to some extra classes, if we wanted to or not." Ron deadpanned, still able to remember those days were Hermione kept burying a book in front of his face, forcing him to memorize them from front to back. And even when that had annoyed him to no end, it had done the trick and now he wasn't sure if he'd been able to pass as many tests as he had if it hadn't been for the bushy haired werewolf.

His mother gave him a fond smile before giving him a strangling hug.

"I know that. Now, don't get into too much trouble, I don't want to be owled by professor Pipsqueak again because you and Harry decided it was fun to color his entire classroom pink, you understand me, young man?" His mother said in a warning tone before turning towards Ginny.

As the train _finally_ came to a halt and the whistle that indicated people should be getting in was blown, Ron and Ginny walked towards one of the opening doors waving their family goodbye before stepping onto the train. Once inside they both moved to different directions to go find their friends in their usual compartment.

Trunk in tow, Ron moved towards the front of the train. A smile on his face even when he was almost pushed aside by all the excited first years that were running around the train. Nothing was going to fool his mood now! He had been looking forward to this the whole time he was at his uncle's.

Nearly avoiding a second grader, Ron looked back shouting: "Watch where you going!" not having noticed someone walking towards him, he stumbled against them. Shocked, he quickly turned his neck to say his apologies. But when he saw who he stumbled upon his throat suddenly felt like the driest sandpaper in the whole supernatural world.

"H-Hermione!" He stammered out, seeing the brunette kneeling to pick up her fallen book. By the sound of her name being said, Hermione wiped her hair out of her face to look at him, her brown eyes wide before a small smile spread across her beautiful pink lips. She was wearing her normal dark-purple longsleeved shirt with a grey bottom-down on top of it, a classic pair of black pants making her light skin tone stand out more as well as hugging her-

A picture of a hot sweaty Hermione coming to the forefront of his mind. He remembered how she kept on howling and moaning as she tried to get herself off, almost nothing covering that lean body except for a half shredded shirt and the covers of her bed. He remembered how that hand had suddenly disappeared underneath them, how she had been pleasuring herself right in front of him, on accidental, but still _multiple_ occasions. How much he had wanted to just throw those damn covers away and give her a helping hand, how much he yearned to lick that body from top to bottom.

A deep blush spread across his face, he also realized that the smile Hermione gave him hadn't lingered for that long. Standing up she hugged the thick book to her chest, bowing her head slightly.

"H-hey Ron, it's good to see you," She said timidly, as she put a strand of hair behind her flushed ear.

They were still facing each other, standing in the middle of the hallway. An awkward silence stretched between them with Ron not knowing what to do.

Being away from her for two whole weeks made him completely forget about how things were between them before the holidays. Or more like after Hermione's…ehm- heat. Sure, when Harry was there it wasn't really a problem, they would talk and feel comfortable. When Harry would leave or just wasn't there, however, things turned out to be less talk and more awkward silences, much like what they were doing now…

It just had been way easier to reply to her letter than to actually give her a fire-call, like he had with Harry. Still, he hadn't expected a letter from here asking how he was doing and if he liked the gift. He had felt pretty ashamed of his cowardliness then and had quickly decided to write her a letter in return, though he used his owl Pigwidgeon instead of the old-fashioned way, knowing it would take days before it had arrived at her destination if he used muggle ways. He hadn't even been able to remember where she stayed, which made him question how the hell she knew where he had been.

He had received a letter back -pretty fast thanks to Pig- he had found himself continuing to write letters to Hermione for the rest of the holidays and had enjoyed that she was writing him back.

But standing here in the hallway, a bunch of people standing behind him, cursing him for the jam he was causing. He felt that even letting out the smallest breath was difficult when standing in front of her.

"Hey! Can you people move, some of us would like to find their own compartments!" A voice yelled out in frustration, finally bringing him back to the world of the living, urging him and Hermione to move. He looked around, stepping out of the way as Hermione did the same, leaning themselves against the compartment door so that the angry people could pass, some glaring at them. Not that Ron noticed, he was to busy not looking at Hermione and hoping she wouldn't notice his blush.

Once everyone had passed there was still silence hanging in the air.

"Maybe we should get in, the train will be leaving any second now," Hermione said, sneaking a glance at him as he mutely nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," He said, turning around to open the door quickly retracting his hand as he almost touched Hermione's who wanted to also open the door.

"Oh, sorry! Y-you can-" She stammered.

"Oh no, after you!" Ron said, an awkward smile on his face as he didn't know what to do with his hands. Eventually settling on under his armpits. Hermione gave him a tense smile back before pulling at the door and stepping into the compartment.

'Well, isn't this going to be great!" He thought sarcastically before moving to follow her.

* * *

 **Hermione's p.o.v**

She felt nervous standing there. She first sat down her suitcase before sitten against the window, not being able to stop touching her hair in a way she knew was an agitated habit. She just couldn't help it! Here she was on her way back to Hogwarts, thinking all would be all right and that she didn't have to worry about things getting weird between Ron and her again.

She knew she couldn't be always right, stupid past experiences had taught her that but she really wished she had been right about this.

The moment she saw him, she felt overjoyed. Finally, she would be able to hear his careless jokes and complaints instead of reading them. But seeing him with that intense red hair, wearing an almost muddy green sweater with all kinds of patterns on it...hugging his muscles in just the right way and OH GOSH NOT AGAIN!

She had felt her face heat up at exactly that moment, remembering how she had admired the same thing while he had been wearing a particular shirt…

Let's just say the temptation had been strong… _very strong_.

Just remembering the way she had to hold herself back from climbing the guy like a tree, which was pretty impressive since her mind hadn't really been that clear with all the being in heat situation. It had been torture to watch him sitting next to her, avoiding to look at her as she felt in another one of her euphoric moments. So close but still so far away.

Remembering how he had seen her in that state, that uncontrollable state, was one of the most embarrassing things in her life. But she knew she could pass that embarrassment easily, it hadn't been a big deal and their friendship shouldn't suffer from that. Most of the time they had fun, Ron making her laugh on many occasions.

So why couldn't she?

Oh, she knew the answer to that all too well. She couldn't help but admit that she had certain… _dreams_ involving Ron, going back to her heat and instead of looking away he would look her right in the face. Something dangerous glinting in his blue eyes that she couldn't get enough off. He would watch her, unblinking until she couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes he would touch her, sometimes he would only touch himself and other times he would do lewd things to her, kissing her…

Having him with her all day didn't exactly help to decrease those dreams nor did it help her looking him in the eye without having to recall those sensual dreams. Actually, it seemed they would get even more explicit, making it almost impossible for her to have a casual conversation without wanting to die of embarrassment as well as ripping all of his clothes off.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She immediately turned to Ron with a startled look. He was frowning at her, biting his bottom lip and the smell of his concern hanging like a thick layer in the air. Looking outside she realized the train had already left the station and instead of seeing thousands of people running around the train station she now saw a big green scenery with a small river flowing alongside the train rails.

"No, just something on my mind, no need to worry about it," Hermione said with a shy smile. This was good, this was chance to form a calm and collected conversation with him. All she needed was to talk…

Talk.

To let words come out of her mouth.

To actually say something.

Not letting this fall back into an uncomfortable silence like she was doing right now.

She heard two voices in her head right then. One being her own and one seeming really similar to that of Draco as they yelled: _"Dammit just say something, you idiot!"_

"So how is it going with your uncle?" She said out of nowhere. She hadn't even realized her mouth opening and closing until after she let the sentence come out of her mouth. Desperate to hear him talk and get back to their old ways where Ron continued to speak gibberish making Hermione all calm and at ease.

Ron turned his gaze to look her in the eye, shrugging.

"I suppose he's alright. Hadn't talked to him that much, too busy avoiding the snowballs of doom," he said with an uptight laugh, making Hermione laugh like that as well, sighing as they stopped.

The air felt tense again, but it seemed Ron wanted to start a conversation with her too.

"Ehm- I really wanted to thank you for the broom, it's really cool,"

"Oh don't mention it, it wasn't a problem. I mean, sure we needed to know where they were first. Needing to ask both Dumbledore and McGonagall for permission to skip, calling the manager of the Chudley Cannons, who ignored us. Then we called the hotel they were staying at, who didn't want to give us any information because that was against their rules. Then we proceeded to break in, me sniffing them out with the use of their socks you stole from them, only to find out they weren't there. So we asked around, seeing some fans standing outside the building with them saying that they went to the training pitch than they proceeded to yell _"OH MY GOD IT'S HARRY POTTER"_. So we ran away. After hours of looking we finally found the pitch -all sweaty from running- we then bribed the bouncer guy to let us in, which he did. Once we were inside we got the attention of the manager who tried to send us away, but ended it in a full-on commotion, which let to the players noticing us and asking what was wrong, making them all swarm around us and the manager storming away to go find some security. Which led to me telling them about you with Harry backing me up about your obsession with them-"

 _"Hey!"_

"-Which led to me asking that guy Joey for his Firebolt, though he didn't want to give it to me at first. Then I looked at Harry with what you could consider 'puppy eyes', making him nod before I told them that he could have the autograph of the one and only Harry Potter making one of them scream: _"OH MY GOD, IT'S HARRY POTTER!"_ Which led to a lot of negotiating, glares from his teammates, and eventually him handing over his broom saying his son would kill him if he wouldn't and that he had enough in his storage. Which let to the autographs, which led to running away from an angry manager. So it really wasn't that big deal." Hermione shrugged, watching as Ron's jaw dropped with an unintelligible look on his face. She went back to looking at the space between them, the intensity of Ron's eyes getting a little too much.

"You crazy, you know that?" Ron said after a few seconds.

She frowned, opening her mouth as to defense herself but finding nothing as an argument. Instead she closed her mouth and just shrugged, going back to play with her hair. She found that she said more than she actually wanted to say, not having been able to stop herself once she started.

"That's why you guys are friends with me, without my craziness you wouldn't survive the semester," Hermione said, a thought striking her. "Talking about semesters! Have you started studying yet? I heard they are going to make the N.E.S.T.s extra long since many said it was going to be very difficult to achieve an outstanding. So I made went ahead and started making summaries of every lesson. I also got you a list of all your charms with how you should flick your wand and how to articulate the spells correctly for your practical exam, still can't believe Harry dropped out of that. You should be fine with the dualing exam, potions I got another list, need to work on languages still need a few things so I can get the merlanguage perfect. And with SOTF (survival of the fittest) I'm good too. But I was making a planning for when we should study and, wasn't sure if yours and Harry's Quidditch practice was on Tuesday and Saturday or Monday and Thursday, I'm not sure. Though I think we should establish the Wednesday afternoon as a study day, looking at all of our timetables together I think that would be the best option, what do you think?"

Ron looked at her for a moment before laughing erratically. Not stopping even when he fell on his side, holding his stomach as he wiped tears away.

"What are you laughing about? This is serious!" Hermione shrieked, only managing to make Ron laugh louder. "The N.E.S.T.s are coming up soon and we need to be prepared!"

Much to Hermione's frustration, Ron still didn't stop.

"S-sorry, it's just –wow- you really haven't changed," He said eventually, breathless from laughing.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to actually pass," she said, and if anyone asked, no she wasn't pouting like a child. Certainly not.

"You're really unbelievable," He said as he shook his head, giving her a fond smile. It only lasted a moment though before he looked away, eyes wide and began to stammer again. "S-so how did it go with your grandparents, still don't know about you being a werewolf?"

"No, they know. If they believe it though is a whole other question. They hadn't acted that strange, but they were, how should I say… a little tense, maybe? Not that I blame them, they would've probably scared their asses if you actually attempted to make a fire-call," She giggled.

"No kidden, tried to do that with Harry once. I always thought he was joking when he said his cousin looked like a pig in a wig…he really wasn't," Ron said dryly, making Hermione laugh even louder.

"I mean really!" Ron began again, her laugh growing louder, "He screamed out loud, popcorn falling on the ground as he looked like a scared hippo, I asked him who the fuck he was before he called his parents on me. Who began to scream too, it was pretty funny actually. So when I thought I floo-ed the wrong house, Harry comes stumbling down the stairs yelling what the hell was going on -he even had his dagger in hand- so he notices me in the fireplace and begins to laugh! I mean, there I was, surrounded by these weird muggles and the bastard just laughs!"

"Oh, how dare he,"

"Right?!"

Hermione chuckled, her laughter dying down and being replaced by a smile. She had missed this, the way Ron would go on a whole story that didn't make any sense, putting some humor in it and always managing to make her laugh. Even when she didn't want to. It was one of the things that made her fall in love with him.

She was going to tell him.

"-And then he asks me what the hell I'm doing in there, and I'm like: what the hell do you think I'm doing?!"

Not now though.

No! She wasn't backing out of it! Of course not!

She had two whole weeks to ponder over this, planning this, trying to think of every outcome, what she should wear, how she should tell him -after multiple times standing in front of the mirror with her grandpa asking what the heck she was doing- and of course where and when.

Of course, she had debated with herself over telling him now, on the train. It would come in handy since he couldn't just step out of the train. They would spend a long time in the compartment and he would've all the time to think about it. Great idea right?

No. If she wouldn't give him some room to think, or at least a chance to breathe in some fresh air, it would be unfair to him. If she told him the moment the train left the station they could've been in for a long, uncomfortable ride, and if she told him last moment he would freak out since they wouldn't be able to talk things through before being dumped into one big room. Maybe the train ride wouldn't be long enough for him to find an answer and he would panic over that. All-in-all, it didn't seem the best option.

She could just tell him somewhere in the weekend, or when things started getting normal between them again. But they would both be pretty busy with all the homework that would be unloaded upon them. Time alone would be hard to find, especially since Harry would be there. And Ron should really keep up with all the homework now.

Easter would've been perfect. They had already agreed both Harry and her would be spending it at the Weasleys. Surely she could find the perfect timing there. But no. If she told it to him there and he didn't accept or return her feelings she would be stuck there with no way to run.

And of course, there was one counterargument Hermione saw in all of the options above, no matter if he returned her feelings or not.

The N.E.S.T.s.

All arguments aside, one thing she definitely knew about Ron was that he still saw her as one of his best friends. She knew he would want to think about his answer with the utmost attention and care for her, or for any of his friends for that matter. Not taking it lightly. And that would be the problem. She was not only afraid of rejection but that he would be mulling over it forever. Not even giving himself a moment of sleep! He would probably fall behind in class, not being able to focus on his education, fail the N.E.S.T.s so he couldn't find a decent job and ruin his entire future because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a bit. But just to be sure she decided to tell him after the N.E.S.T.s. To avoid at least that.

She thought about doing it the day right after the last exam. He would be exhausted any time before that for sure. She didn't want to do it in the morning since he wasn't really clear-headed in the mornings. The evening didn't seem that great either since he would be pondering over it all night for sure. So in the afternoon seemed to be her best option. He would be sober enough and not too drained, so they could have a real conversation. She would probably choose somewhere peaceful and quiet from prying ears, like in the forbidden forest.

She had planned this, now all she needed to do was stick to her planning and all would be alright.

Just stick to the plan.

The plan.

'…since when had it gotten so quiet in here?' Hermione asked herself, shoving her thoughts aside in order to focus back on the present. Looking over at Ron she noticed him looking at the ground, biting his lip and wriggling with his fingers.

When had he stopped talking?

"…yeah, so that happened," Ron huffed out, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, got stuck in my head I suppose," she apologized, finding it a little odd that he was bothered by it. It wasn't like she wasn't paying attention, she heard all of it from calling Dunken- Dudley- a whale, to Harry's uncle hitting his fire-induced face with a poker. And he was just never bothered if she wasn't showing her attention to his stories -mostly because she was too busy reading the paper or a good book- never stopping his babbling and making her laugh once in a while. She supposed it had something to do with Harry not being there, or that they hadn't been able to talk much the past few weeks.

"Hmm... good it wasn't your actual head, I don't think your mother would have liked that very much," She said, happy to see a smile returning on that freckled face of his.

"Yeah, probably would have cursed the whole family into frogs, taking Harry with her,"

"She would have kicked his arse for sure," She giggled.

"Anything from the trolley?" A voice out of their compartment asked, looking outside Hermione saw tiny little wheels sticking out under a big pile of candy goods, making a screeching sound as it was moved around. The familiar face of the Trolley lady looking inside their compartment with a big smile on her face that made Hermione's stomach grumble involuntarily.

Both of them stood up as they grabbed out some money out of their pockets, walking to the door.

"A stack of cauldron cakes, please,"

"That would be one Galleon and two Sickles, thank you," The old lady said, handing the cakes over to Hermione. "And what could I get you, sir?"

"Two chocolate frogs, please," Ron said, taking them out of the woman's hands as he handed her the money. Giving her a polite smile as he did so.

They thanked her as she walked away. Moving to sit back at their usual spots as they handed each other some of their candy, sharing it. They ate in silence, with Ron laughing out loud when Hermione's frog decided to jump on top of her face as soon as it was freed from his prison –Ron's words- after a few moments she started laughing as well, before pulling it off of her face.

"Oh! That reminds me, you remember my aunt Muriel, right? She was on Bill's and Fleur's wedding that belittling, nasty old woman with a beaky nose, long scrawny fingers and a stare that could kill?" Ron asked.

"How could I forget?" Hermione asked in return, still remembering the woman complaining about her 'bad posture' and 'skinny ankles'. Even if she never met the woman personally, she would know immediately who Ron was talking about after hearing him complain on multiple occasions about what a bitter and spiteful woman it really was. Not that she was necessarily a bad person, but she wasn't really a fun person to be around either.

"Well, let's just say I wasn't the only one used as a test subject for Fred and George's new inventions," Ron said, leaning against the back of the couch with a sly grin forming on his lips. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the movement, her scent changing into one of curiosity, her lip quirking up a little.

"Alright, what did they do?" She asked him, grabbing his attention.

He narrowed his eyes in return. "You sure our famous do-gooder Hermione Granger would want to hear about such criminal activities?"

"Since I saw both Fred and George alive and well after I stepped on the train, I would say yes. Now tell me,"

Ron took a bite out of one of the cauldron cakes, swallowing it before starting his tale.

"Once upon a time," Ron began, making Hermione roll her eyes,"there were these twins. They were very known for their naughty behavior, pulling pranks on every person that they could. But on one fateful vacation, they were told by their mum to be on their best behavior, not to cause any ruckus and be polite. They did well the first few days, only picking on their own brothers, sometimes even their sister. But then…aunt Muriel arrived," Ron paused in a dramatic silence, "and let's just say she wasn't your typical sweet aunt Betty. Things didn't end well on that night's family dinner, ending it with more than a few irritated members, the twins being two of them. And they devised a plan called: _'Bad-tempered flamingo'_. Inspired by Muriel's colorful feather hat," Ron stopped, looking over at Hermione to make sure she was paying attention. Contented when he saw he had her full concentration, he moved on.

"The twins knew they shouldn't anger their mum, but that hadn't stopped them before, so they set the plan in motion. All night they were busy, doing God knows what -but it stank like the Hagrid's rear after he'd eaten a little too much of his rock cakes if you know what I mean- All night they lay awake working and working, keeping their little brother awake because they didn't know how to work in quietness. The following morning both of them came downstairs for a wide and delicious breakfast together with all the Weasleys, shocked when they heard a loud scream coming from the third floor, at least everyone but the twins where shocked, trying not to laugh too hard to what was to come. As footsteps came crashing down the stairs the whole Weasley family broke into a big pile of laughter, seeing their aunt Muriel with a bright pink colored face standing on the steps of the stairs. Laughing even harder when she tried to scream at them, but instead of words coming out of her mouth, it was a loud screeching bird noise. That's when the twins started laughing, giving each other a high five, pausing when they saw the furious look on their mother's face. Angering their mother hadn't stopped them before, but that didn't mean they didn't take it high into consideration. The end,"

* * *

 **It's here!  
Sorry for the short delay, forgot to do some assignments that were long as fuck aka three days I could have spent writing this. It could have been a little longer but that will just be in the next chapter, which I already had planned is going to take some time to write. So warning for the wait.**

 **Forgot to tell you guys but this as you may have noticed this is a RW/HG chapter, hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for favoriting/following/reading this fic** (〜￣△￣)〜

 **Thanks for reviewing:  
 _HeRonLove:_ And now you got a whole chapter on them! I'm planning to do Ron's reaction next chapter, but it could also turn out to be the chapter after that. That's why next chapter is planned to take a long time to write. :)  
 _MaraDreger:_ First of all, because I can ;P second, planning on doing that next chapterino~ And suggestions are great! *mumbles* doesn't mean I'll do them, though. But it could inspire a chapter. Thank you for your review! **（＾ω＾）  
 ** _:_ Update has been delivered. Happy you like the story! And I thought since I'm taking things slow anyways why not show how they start the relationship with all the awkwardness and stuff instead of putting them into a room and yelling: HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS! Though, I'm not against those things either. ;)  
 _Angelica7714:_ YES TO AWKWARDNESS!  
**


	46. Loud bang

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

 **Loud bang**

As he closed the door behind him, Draco found himself leaning against it. Eyes wide as his breath came out in loud, shaky puffs. He couldn't help but swallow in an attempt to moisten his throat that had run dry very quickly after noticing Harry's-Harry's…

It was an underestimation to say Draco was a bit _shocked_ upon awakening to a sleeping Potter right in front of him, eyes closed and all! He had almost fallen of off the couch in his haste to put some space in between them –not that he would ever admit it- if it hadn't been for Harry's strong arm draped across his waist, holding him back, he would have. It also managed to make him shiver uncontrollably, the feeling of those muscles as they flexed against him, trying to close the tiny bit of space Draco had managed to create after waking up. He even thought he heard an annoyed grumble coming from Harry, but Draco had been to busy focusing on getting his mind back on track that he couldn't be to sure.

He had, _again_ , tried to put some space between them, freeing himself from the bundle of limbs he was tangled in, unfortunately to no avail. He had huffed out an exasperated growl, trying to think of a way to escape without waking Harry up. When -after half an hour or so- he still couldn't come up with an idea he found himself considering to wake the other boy up.

He had put great effort into delaying it, not knowing what Harry's reaction would be with finding Draco cradled in his arms unable to get out. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the reaction: the chance of rejection or great humiliation that could possibly be coming its way towards him. His mind conjuring up ideas of Harry putting on a smirk on his face talking about how the great Malfoy heir wasn't even able to get out of bed and needed to resort to waking him up.

Not that he wanted to get away from the cool space Harry's body heat provided, being a vampire really had its perks! Nor that he wanted to get away from the feeling of _home_ and _safe._ His wolf had been settled too, finding the soft heart-beat coming from the other man very soothing, almost lulling him back to sleep.

Which he really shouldn't have been thinking about now that he thought about it, you shouldn't be thinking like that after only being in a relationship for two weeks…right?

Stupid Potter, with his stupid sleepy face and his stupid disheveled hair that didn't look adorable at all, his stupid unableness to loosen his hold and making Draco read way too much into the situation. His stupid leg that he had managed to wrap around Draco's: making yet another escape futile. His stupid grey shirt that was making it hard for Draco to keep his mind from wandering, as it fitted Harry's sculpted chest perfectly. His stupid sleep talk that had confused Draco to wits end trying to decipher it.

His stupid delicious scent playing with his nostrils, the real thing laying so close to the touch. He only had to move a little bit closer to Harry and he would be able to rub himself all over the vampire's throat, but much more importantly: his scent gland. Spreading Harry's scent all over him, _bathing in it_ …God, he had wanted to, _so bad._ To show to everyone that he was claimed, owned, that he was untouchable. It was the more primitive part of him, his wolf, that wanted to belong to someone, someone to belong to him. To mark him and be marked. To give and receive a claiming bite. To mate-

 _"Harry, wake up!"_

Draco still couldn't help but replay what had happened in his head, over and over again. His heart still beating like crazy, his body still pressed against the other side of the wall of the room of requirement –the door having disappeared long ago-, his face still flushed, his breath still coming out labored and shallow, his arousal still pressing against his pants…

The moment he stumbled upon Harry's erection his mind went blank. Well, not exactly _blank,_ many thoughts were wreaking havoc in his head. He had found himself unable to breathe at that moment. Very much surprised, very much startled and above all very much shocked. He hadn't dared to make a comment about it, instead settling with an unintelligible 'oh'. Leaving as fast as he could, abandoning Harry so he could sink in his embarrassment alone.

…

Was that wrong? Should he have stayed? What was he supposed to do in this type of situation?! Now he really wished he had some past experience! What was the proper thing to do?!

Talking? Touching? Joking? Running? Seducing?

He really hadn't been prepared for it, that was for sure. Draco huffed, his hand placed on his forehead as he was busy calming down his breathing. Pictures of Harry's sweatpants and the obvious tent in it before he had tried to cover himself flashing in front of Draco's eyes.

No, no. He had handled right. If only to spare himself from his own humiliation. That would have been a disaster: he would have been in an even more confused state, panicking over not knowing what to do, and in the end, would probably do something stupid which would result in him not being able to look Harry in the eye for several _weeks._ He now only hoped Harry wouldn't be as mortified as he would've been. And he was lucky that Harry was too absorbed in his own need to cover himself than actually noticing the effect that his arousal had on Draco.

A whimper escaped him, making him quickly cover his mouth in the hope that Harry hadn't heard the pathetic sound through the wall.

'Better be safe than sorry,' Draco thought as he made a run for it, hoping that he wouldn't run into some stupid first years or worse: McGonagall.

Draco shuddered at the thought, fastening his pace towards the Slytherin common room. Not able to stop himself as he thought of the way Harry had been displayed. True, he had only seen it for mere seconds thanks to his haste to leave, together with the way Harry tried to cover himself after Draco left the couch. But those mere seconds brought a whole new world to Draco's imagination and fantasies. _God_ , he thought watching Harry run would be distracting, but seeing those firm – _Oh, so firm_ \- biceps tightening as he tried to stand up as well, those smooth thighs as they tried to hide his erection, the movements of his beautiful shaped throat as this Adam's apple kept bopping up and down, swallowing, that dazed doe-eyed look the vampire gave him upon awakening …

He quickly shut the door behind himself, breathing out a sigh of relief as he finally entered his room, breathing out a "Made it," before starting to palm his cock.

Damn, he was horny!

Not that it was that surprising, after having stopped touching himself for more than two weeks straight. Not wanting to dishonor his lover, even though he had done it before, many _many_ times before. It just felt strange now that they were officially a couple. He hadn't felt the need for it…that much. Why would he spend his time rubbing one off while he could also be having breakfast with the person he would be rubbing off to in the first place?

 _"Or maybe because if you started touching yourself now, you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, looking at me with those lustful eyes knowing it is a real possibility for the near future. Tut-tut Draco, you naughty boy,"_

Draco shivered at the notion, picturing Harry standing behind him whispering in his ear, a smirk on his face.

"O-of course not!" Draco hissed, "I would never do that!"

 _"Mmm, you sure? Because your body says otherwise, doesn't it? It wants to be touched, to be held in the closed way possible, to be wrecked, to be worshipped, to be fucked –I can do all of that for you, Draco. I can do all of that and more if you want me to. I can make you feel pleasure you've never experienced before,"_

Draco couldn't help the whine that escaped him, wanting to deny everything the vampire said but unable to mask his arousal that had spiked after hearing those imaginary words.

 _"-Can't wait for you to come begging on your knees, damn I want to see you begging. To see you sitting on the ground, looking at me with those big round eyes as you keep asking for my cock."_

"No, I don't-" Draco wailed pitifully, lying. He wasn't going down without a fight, his rebelliousness making the fantasies even more demanding but in the end also more _pleasurable._

 _"Don't lie to me, Draco. I know you want to, I can smell the need coming from you can even see it with my own eyes,"_ Draco moaned out loud, trying to muffle it with his hand as he imagined another hand squeezing at his stiff cock. He felt warm breath touching his shoulder, making him muffle out his cries. _"I can even feel it, oh Draco all of this for me? You shouldn't have…"_

Draco felt irritation bubbling up inside him at the mocking tone. It wasn't something new though, and sometimes he enjoyed the humiliation and bold moves his imagination made Harry do...but only a little! It didn't turn him into a wanting, needy moaning mess, maybe it did before but now he definitely passed that awkward stage in his puberty…yep, he'd definitely passed that.

"Oh God, keep touching me like that!"

…

Dammit! He was a Malfoy for Christ sake! Lying to himself shouldn't be this hard!

Yes, he still liked it when his fantasies would play a little with him, taunt him a bit. It felt relaxing, it took away the pressure of being the only Malfoy heir, a full blood werewolf who needed to keep pretense up, to behave and not forget about his manners. This time though…he didn't know, it felt a little strange. Why? He didn't exactly know. It just felt like something was… _missing._

 _"Getting a little commanding, aren't we now? Hasn't your mother taught you to ask things nicely?"_

Draco huffed out an annoyed breath that quickly transformed into a keening sound as he felt Harry fondling his balls through his pants. Pulling at them, not enough pain to hurt but just enough to make Draco hang his head in shame by all the sounds that resulted in coming out of his mouth. It wasn't as pleasurable as touching the more needier and more importantly: _harder_ part of him.

 _"Come on, give me a_ please~, _"_

Draco fought another ear-piercing moan that wanted to escape his throat. Harry not stopping the arousing -but at the same time leading to no actual relief- act. It made him close his eyes, trying to lean back against a body that wasn't there, to begin with. With a voice in his head asking him to say please~please~please!

"More, s-stop teasing me!" Draco huffed out. Knowing it wasn't what Harry wanted to hear, but not giving a fuck as he let himself be his stubborn self. He wasn't going to let Harry win that easily, he loved a little rivalry between them.

The consequence of not following Harry's command was immediate, and Draco wailed out loud as he felt the heavy pressure against his balls.

 _"Now I'm going to ask you a second time, and this time I want to hear it coming from your pretty little mouth. Come on, give me a please,"_

Draco again wanted to protest, claiming this really wasn't what he wanted, that he didn't like the way Harry was talking to him. He always did that, even though everytime it happened, in the end, Draco would always give in and confess how much he really wanted it. But being ashamed of his wants meant that it would go like this over and over again.

He wanted to prolong it a bit, already feeling his cock twitch in a sign that he was getting there quickly and that he needed to stall it a bit if he wanted to remain in his pleasure wonderland a little longer. He hadn't expected Harry to start sniffing at Draco's nape, however. The movements of Harry's nose making Draco tremble where he stood. Harry continued to make Draco crazy as a hand moved to cup Draco's arse, a finger pressing in between his cheeks.

"Please! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! I want it, I want you! Damn it, Harry, I can't stop thinking about how much I want you!" Draco yelled out, a sad whimper accompanying it. Harry started to move his other hand that still remained on Draco's balls upwards, finally bringing a little relief as it started to palm Draco's prick.

"Oh-mn~"

 _"That's right, let me take care of you,"_

Draco let out a shaky gasp. Harry growing more insistent, moving his hand faster and letting his other hand prob him deeper. Draco was getting close, his breathing turning erratic. His cock starting to leak a bit of precum.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling something was off. That it was less pleasurable than it normally would be. That he really, _actually_ didn't want it like this. Which just felt so strange; he had always jerked of like this, had wet dreams like this. What was different now?!

"Ah-ha-nnh, c-close,"

Missing.

 _"That's a good boy, come on,"_

Missing.

"A-almost,"

Missing.

 _"Go ahead, give it to me,"_

Missing.

"D-damn-Oh! S-so close!"

MISSING.

 _"Let it go, cum for me. You can do it, can't you?"_

"I-I can't!"

Something was missing.

Draco opened his eyes as he felt Harry move from behind him, taking place in front of him. Palming his cheeks. He felt frustrated as he couldn't find it in himself to cum, preparing to look at the disappointed or even angry face of his fantasy. Stunned when he found no such thing.

 _"I love you,"_

A soft smile was spread across Harry's face. Harry's eyes…they looked so much brighter than normal even brighter than the first day Harry had stopped needing to wear his glasses: the lenses making it so that they dimmed down a part of their beauty. A mischievous glint in his eyes that always seemed to accompany him, softened as he looked down at Draco.

 _"Dammit, Draco I love you so much. Are you okay? Does it hurt?"_

Draco let out a hopeless whine as he saw the worried frown that had formed itself on Harry's forehead.

 _"How can I help? Should I just do this?"_

 _"Oh,"_ Draco moaned as he felt Harry palming his crotch yet again. Rubbing against it, slowly.

 _"Guess you like that, hm? Don't worry I will help you out,"_

Harry let out a soft laugh, moving faster.

 _"I'm so happy to be with you, I really like you,"_

"Ha! Mn-ah, there, there, there! Alm-most!"

 _"I really, really like you,"_

"C-cumming!" Draco yelled, feeling his entire body tightening up as his cock throbbed, pulsing out robes of cum inside his pants. Heavy panting breaths came out as he felt his body relax. As he opened his eyes –not having noticed they had closed in the first place- he was welcomed with his empty dark room. No Harry in sight.

"Bloody hell,"

* * *

After a thorough shower which included scrubbing his nether regions in an almost obsessed manner as well as washing away all of the previous sweat and other filthy things that had formed on his skin after sleeping in dirty clothes and the fact that he hadn't cleaned himself the night before. That along with the activities he just succumbed to, made it almost an impossibility to finish within twenty minutes.

He did try not to stay in the shower too long though, knowing he still needed to wash his pants and underwear after…having ejaculated in them. Besides he still wanted a little time to spare so he could prepare himself for his late –looking at the clock on his bedtime table- _very_ late breakfast. He could already see the red sky forming as the sun started to set. And it wasn't even half past four!

It seemed to take a while before the sun would set completely, and darkness would follow. His stomach had started rumbling hours ago, after his little accident he was, even so, drained that he couldn't stop himself but taking one of the horrible protein bars that were left over from his heat.

Draco shuddered as he made a disgusted sound, shaking his head as he pulled up a clean pair of trousers. His wolf starting to run circles in his head –impatient- Draco knew it wanted to find Harry as quickly as possible, it always seemed to relax and wag its tail when the vampire was close. Not that Draco minded, it actually made him quite relieved, stepping into a relationship where a part of Draco wanted to do nothing more than to rip his lover's throat out wasn't what they would call _ideal._

Still, sometimes like moments like this, Draco wanted to do nothing more but to yell at his stupid wolf to sit down and shut its face.

Looking in the mirror as Draco buttoned up his dark blue blouse he found himself brushing through his hair to make himself more presentable. Hoping Harry would like his outfit and go all glazy eyes like Draco noticed him doing whenever he wore something the vampire seemed to like.

After another ten minutes of hesitating and ruffling things up a bit, Draco decided he was ready enough and walked out of his room.

But on his way to the exit of the Slytherin dorms he hadn't expected to see hundreds of Slytherins pouring out of the entrance, suitcases in their hands as they passed Draco on their way to their rooms. Some even seething themselves on the black couches of the common room, talking about their vacation or the horrible train ride.

A feeling of dread filled Draco's body.

How could he forget!

He started walking more quickly, taking long strides towards the exit, hearing people yelling at him _'Hey Draco, how were your holidays?!' 'Draco! How are you doing?' 'Sucks to be stuck here with Potter for two weeks, right mate?' 'H-hello mister Malfoy,' 'Ha, Draco!...oh alright then, see you later.' 'Malfoy, you going already?'_ And only making him want to escape those overly friendly people all the more. Trying to get some information out of him, evil little cockroaches.

His anger only fuelled when he heard the awful screech that -although being a siren- made people run away earlier than it made them run towards her.

"Dracy!-"

"Fuck off Pansy!" He yelled as he stormed out of the Slytherin common room. Once arrived in the corridors he made his way towards the Great Hall, hoping it wasn't too late. His hope was gradually dimming, however, every time he saw another bunch of people passing him. Some in green robes, some in blue, some in yellow, but which color really made Draco bite his lip was the famous Gryffindor red.

How could he have forgotten?! Yes, he had been a bit preoccupied the last hour and hadn't been thinking straight when lying next to his -apparently rock hard- lover. He wasn't really at fault for forgetting last night would be their _last_ night. As in they wouldn't be able to find much time nor privacy to lay that comfortable next to each other without someone breaking their happy bubble and starting to ask stupid questions as to why they were doing that in the first place.

People still hadn't exactly accepted/noticed the difference in his and Harry's attitude against one another. Even before their new found relationship. He could pretty much imagine the shock it would bring the supernatural world to find out their savior was dating the son of a death eater, and not only that; but also the boy who's tormented and bullied him for six whole years. It wouldn't make sense to them. They would either threaten Draco or try to talk Harry out of dating him…

And Draco wasn't exactly happy, knowing the person who would most likely do both of those options was probably already with Harry, together with a certain brown haired werewolf. Talking to him, touching him-

Draco couldn't help the threatening growl that escaped him, his wolf's hair on edge, its lips upturned; showing its fangs. Not liking the image of someone other than Draco himself touching _his_ Harry. Even if it was in a brotherly way more than anything.

…

What was he thinking?! He really didn't have time for a jealous wolf's tantrum right now. He just needed to find Harry and talk with him, then everything would be fine and they could go back to their normal way. Nothing had to change, right? Sure they couldn't spend as much time with each other, or have lunch together. But they could still have fun! They could still do things like cracking jokes, talking about their day, kissing each other good night…

Fuck. Dammit, no that was also out of the question, knowing how many people always snoop around Harry not to forget the rest of the golden trio. Well, more likely Weasley than Hermione, she has probably started learning for the N.E.S.T.s already. Then there was also the case with Filch and just the other people that would be passing them in the corridor. No, he couldn't even have his goodnight kiss.

A whimper escaped him before he could stop it, muffling it by putting his hand on his mouth as he kept on walking. Why the hell did his wolf feel the need to be on the forefront of his mind today? It was annoying!

Draco huffed out a breath. Sure, he knew it wasn't really his wolf's fault. It had been a hectic morning and being on the receiving end of that exquisite cinnamony scent. He hadn't thought much about it before, but he had quickly gotten a little obsessed over it. Especially since he didn't get to sniff it very often, it got frustrating not being able to find out what caused it. Normally Harry was one of the easiest people to read, but he truly hadn't shown any expression or movement that could reveal the meaning of that scent. Then there had also been that way to realistic fantasy and –ehm- orgasm. And then the thought of not being with Harry like they did the last couple of weeks?

It wasn't really surprising his wolf would be all anxious. Werewolves where very clingy lovers, wanting to be with their lovers 24/7. They could of course behave and date like normal creatures thanks to their human part, but being exposed to so much attention from _HarryHarryHarry,_ meant that it didn't want any _lesslessless._

And honestly speaking? Draco didn't like that thought very much either.

Urgh, no, no he needed to keep in control; for Harry's sake.

For Harry's sake.

Draco kept replaying that to try and calm his wolf, striding into the Great Hall. It being stuffed with all kinds of people, with all kinds of scents, and coming from all kinds of houses.

No Harry though.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Dammit, this was bad. He didn't even know if Draco wanted to make their relationship public, or if he was ready for the confrontation or the press for that matter. Wasn't even sure if it was okay for him to tell his friends about it! It wasn't like they had talked things through, Harry had wanted to but with all the things going on hadn't got a chance to discuss it.

And there he was; walking towards the Great Hall with his two best friends in tow, completely oblivious to what he'd been up to. He hadn't even told them about his massive crush, let alone that he was now in a serious relationship with that person. He hadn't told this to the two people who he had entrusted in _everything_ ; his fears, nightmares, dreams, hopes and believes and who had entrusted him with theirs in return.

For Christ's sake! Ron had told Harry the second he knew, that he was in love with Hermione. Hadn't even doubted Harry's reaction and just outright said it!

He was a terrible friend.

Alright, to be fair; Ron did have the habit to say whatever was going on in his mind. Which wasn't a _bad_ thing!...but not necessarily a good thing either.

…a bit like when he tried to ask Hermione for the Yule Ball…he still had nightmares of that glare.

That's why Ron's reaction wasn't something Harry felt to thrilled about, he was afraid his friend would start yelling at him and he really didn't want another fight like after the whole goblet of fire fiasco.

"I mean really! Do you know how hard it was not to stare at that massive –OOF! Hey, what was that for?!" Ron yelled, but it didn't really reach Harry's ears. Too deep into his thoughts and mild panic attack to actually hear his friend.

"You know what that was for! Besides, I've already heard you tell that story four times when searching for Harry. And speaking of Harry…I don't really think he's listening, he doesn't look very well," Hermione frantically whispered, watching Harry with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione, Harry's fine. Right mate!" Ron said, slamming his hand on Harry's back. Harry stumbling forward, almost falling on the ground since he hadn't anticipated the blow, you could say it took him by surprise with his head being all up in the clouds.

He balanced himself quickly, however, his friends standing ready to catch him. Also being surprised by Harry's abrupt fall.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said as he dusted of his clothes, more in an attempt to calm his nervous than anything else. He looked at his friends, who still watched him skeptically. "Seriously, I'm fine. It's just…been a long time since I've seen you guys. Got my head a little wired up, I guess." He tried to joke.

"That, or I've just been gifted with supernatural strength,"

Harry laughed, happy Ron was joining in. They slapped each other's backs as they moved forward.

"Hermione said it was just a dream, but I could swear I've beaten her in arm wrestling. Don't remember where or when but I do remember Hagrid standing there cheering for me with pompons."

Harry guiltily looked away from his friend, knowing Hermione wasn't too far behind and by the way, she wasn't laughing or outright telling Ron that that had never happened, Harry knew she was suspecting something.

"So tell us, Harry, what have you been up to?" Ron asked, smiling at him with curiosity. He felt Hermione's hair brush against his arm as she came into step with them. He didn't look at her, afraid that she would see right through him with that calculating gaze of hers.

He picked his words carefully as he thought of what to say.

"Not much, just the usual stuff. Threw some snowballs, wore warm sweaters, got in some trouble with McGonagall, opened a few gifts, ate, studied and slept." Harry shrugged, feeling a tingle around his neck. Smiling into the distance at the memory of Draco and a cocoa mustache, Draco smiling at him with tiny snowflakes dangling off of his hair, Draco reading a book, Draco giving him his necklace…

He suddenly halted.

"Great, happy to hear that that snake didn't ruin your Christmass," Ron said, but Harry didn't even take note of what he'd said as he gripped Hermione's forearms.

"What did you get Draco!" He yelled at her. The sudden approach making Hermione tense and frown.

"Wha-?"

"I said- Argh, forget it I bet it was great. Can't believe it, I was with him for two weeks and I still don't know what to give him! No way you forgot about buying him a present, you don't forget about anything. I even made a checklist so I wouldn't forget anyone! Why did this have to happen to me!" Harry wailed, hands gripping at his hair. Both of his friends looking up at him in surprise as Harry continued to complain about stupid gifts and how hard they were to find.

"Are you freaking kidding me? I hoped we passed this bullshit already!" Ron yelled out. His arms outstretched in the air before looking at Harry, frustrated. "You're not actually considering buying that self-righteous arse a gift, are you?!"

Harry felt his hackles rise, shocked but not that surprised by Ron's outburst. He knew how much Ron hated the Slytherin, didn't understand how Hermione and he had found friendship with the blonde werewolf. And he understood his friend's reasoning, but it took great effort not to growl at him for the remark on his boyfriend. And try even harder not to just outright show his fangs to the redheaded teen.

Because even though he knew Ron was just outing his displeasure and Harry could get how he felt, his vampire couldn't. His vampire didn't like the badmouthing of his boyfriend much like the human part of him, the difference, however, was that the vampire part of him tended to be a little _aggressive_.

He took a deep breath, seeing Hermione roll her eyes in front of him.

"Honestly Ron, I know you don't like him but he really isn't that bad when you get to know him," She said, much to Harry's relief. At least one of his friends liked Draco. "And Harry, don't worry we'll fix something for him,"

Ron looked like he wanted to protest before his entire faced grumbled as he looked at something behind him, in contrary to Hermione; whose face seemed to light up. Pushing Harry aside as she ran towards the thing, or more like the person.

He didn't need to look behind him, to know who it was. After having to spend an entire two weeks with the blonde, Harry found himself distinguishing his scent pretty quickly, no matter how many different scents there were in the castle at the moment. His heart stopped a moment as he turned around, completely captivated by his boyfriend, walking towards them with a confident smirk on his face.

It would have made him jealous if he hadn't seen the unsureness in his eyes.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled enthusiastically. His view of the blonde momentarily blocked as Hermione enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, he himself had been on the receiving end of many times. Making him cringe with the knowledge how strong his friend really was.

"Oh, hello- Bloody- S-stop it, you moron! Let go of me! I can't breathe!" Draco yelled even though his voice came out breathless, making it hard to hear what he was saying.

Harry –involuntarily- let out a low warning growl, feeling the outside ring of his iris's change color, finding great effort to keep himself at bay from tearing Hermione off of Draco. His vampire wanting to protect his little wolf from the threat.

Startling himself, Harry was relieved to see that it hadn't been loud enough for Ron to notice. Hermione though, was a different story, even when she pressed her entire face against Draco's chest.

She looked back at Harry –curiously- loosening her grip on the male, who, in return started letting out big huffs of air.

"You should…you should really…work on that…that self-control of yours," Draco said, bending his body forward with his hands leaning on his knees. Hermione taking a step backward as she did so.

"Oops, sorry Draco," She apologized, petting his back in an effort to comfort him. She glared at Ron after hearing him chuckling, making him fall silent faster than you could yell _'McGonagall is coming!'_.

"No worries, not my first time being almost crushed into a pulp like a bag of chips," Draco said, looking over at Harry with a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

It almost made Harry screw all precautions and just pick up his adorable boyfriend, throwing him over his shoulder -cavemen style- to just walk away so he could snog him senseless.

Only he didn't, knowing for sure Draco wouldn't like that very much and wouldn't exactly appreciate it as well as the notion of being called cute.

Which he was.

 _Definitely._

"How have you been? Got anything interesting to tell us?" Hermione asked. It sounded like an innocent question to most people, especially when she put on that oblivious face. But Harry wasn't fooled, it sounded more like she wanted to interrogate him than anything else.

"Oh yes, please tell us," Ron grumbled sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Draco and daring him to say anything back.

And much to Harry's surprise; he didn't. Didn't give Ron even one nasty remark like he usually would. He just stood there, his stance deflating a bit and he seemed a little… _nervous?_

Why would he be nervous?

"Hush Ron, well come on let's go before all the chicken wings have run out."

Harry snuck a glance at Draco, who was being dragged along by a cheerful Hermione. They met each other's eyes, both looking at each other with a look uncertainty.

Harry only hoped they would have a chance to talk things through.

* * *

Three days, eighteen hours, twenty-four minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty, forty-one…

HE COULDN'T HANDLE IT ANY LONGER!

Harry felt his entire being tremble. He was moody, he was lonely, he was depressed and he was frustrated as fuck.

He groaned as he ruffled his hair, glaring at his goblet of blood.

He'd built a pretty good tolerance against it; he was now able to drink it with moderation, instead of gulping it all down in one go. He was proud to say that he'd resisted drinking the –by Hermione magnified- blood bag multiple times, though it took great strength of will on Harry's part, knowing that it was just in arm's reach and he'd be able to take it so easily.

When Hermione had been on her heat, it was Ron who would guard it and keep it away from Harry till _'feeding time'_. Harry rolled his eyes at the memory. He'd been pretty annoyed by it every time Ron said it like he was some sort of pet rabbit or something.

This time, however, Hermione had trusted him into handling it responsibly and not act like a guy that had been stranded on a forsaken island for four years with no decent food or water. He'd said she was being dramatic.

She said he hadn't seen himself eat.

The first few tries Harry had almost given in. Luckily for him, it became easier and easier as time flew by. However, he didn't exactly know if that was because of his own self-control or if it was because the blood started to get a little old.

Taking a deep breath through his nose he felt himself relax as he took in the delicious smell of the blood in front of him. Closing his eyes in concentration, he brought the goblet to his mouth, gently taking a sip before putting it back down. Hearing something in the back of his mind whimper.

"Wow, that's really good Harry," Hermione said in astonishment. Which, _ouch_ hurt. "I see you've done a great job of working on your self-restraint, I'm proud of you. I can imagine how hard it must have been for you."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, 'mione," Harry said in a ruff tone and a bashful smile spreading across his lips, turning his head to look at her instead of the red liquid. "But I do need to say that there isn't much left, so could you maybe…?"

He noticed her biting her lip, looking around them.

"I see what I can get for you," She eventually said, muttering out an: "hopefully," which confused Harry a bit. Sure, he did not exactly know where she got the blood from but it shouldn't be so hard to get now, was it?

Where was he again? Oh right.

Three days, eighteen hours, twenty-nine minutes and fifty seconds.

That's the last time he and Draco had seen each other as a couple.

Harry felt face flat on the table groaning out his frustration.

It just wasn't fair! He hadn't been able to have a decent conversation with his boyfriend for what felt like centuries! Only the casual "hello's" and "how are you's" which drove Harry insane because most of the time even that little time was being interrupted by someone or something!

Every time he made an effort or came up with a plan someone would thwart it. He tried before breakfast, easily escaping Ron who liked to sleep in and as much as he could, and Hermione who, of course being a girl; slept in the girl's dormitories. However, he found it much harder to escape Neville who was an early riser and who liked to bombard him with questions about where he was going, how his holidays went, what classes he had, why he was up so early and just kept talking in general.

Till now he hadn't found a way to avoid it.

When breakfast would finally come he would find himself restless; seeing the Slytherin eating his meal and sometimes catching his eyes, seeing his pale face flush in the most adorable way possible. It bringing a delightful smirk on Harry's face but he would still be disappointed that he couldn't just walk over to the Slytherin table without causing an uprising and many confused looks.

So he couldn't talk to Draco during lunch nor dinner as well.

During classes wasn't really an option either, not being in that much classes together and the classes that they _were_ in they would be sitting far away from one another. The only class he actually had a chance at was Potions, but Slughorn had given up some pretty nasty and time-consuming assignments lately. Saying that he wouldn't hesitate to dismiss whoever tried to talk about any other subject than the one in front of them, as they were essential for the N.E.S.T.s and deemed everyone's utmost attention if they didn't want to fail.

And even if Harry had been suicidal and said something to Draco that had nothing to do with their potion, he knew Draco wouldn't hear any of it. Knowing that deep inside, even when the blonde didn't want to admit it, rested an inner Hermione that wanted to do great on his finals and would even listen to someone as annoying as Slughorn if it meant he was going to get a perfect score.

He'd tried in between classes and was happy when he didn't have to hold Draco back, seeing as he would wait for Harry and it seemed that he wanted to talk too. Most times though, he would be yanked along with his friends –even when he tried to withdrawal from them- and watched the happy face on his boyfriend disappear and be replaced by a look of understanding and disappointment. And the times that he didn't find himself being kidnapped, he actually managed to get a few words out but would be interrupted by a teacher or his fans -that were really getting on his nerves- before he could get to the important part.

So yeah, that sucked too.

He'd tried after school, wanting to go and look for Draco but always being held back and distracted by Ron who tended to make Harry feel guilty as he claimed that they needed to catch up their lost time together and how much he had missed his friend. There was also Hermione who would drag him and Ron with her to the library to start studying for the N.E.S.T.s, no matter how much Harry would complain that it wasn't even February yet and that it didn't make sense to start studying this early.

He didn't even get back up from Ron!

Oh, and what about in the evening?

NOPE! Not even then had he been able to get to Draco, he would _–again-_ be dragged along by the rest of the students and get stuck in the Gryffindor tower thanks to being surrounded by his two best friends with Hermione wanting to study and summarise their classes of the day, AGAIN. And if he thought it would be hard not to discuss his situation with Hermione and Ron he hadn't realized how hard it would be not being able to wish his boyfriend a goodnight! Of course, he'd tried to sneak away ones but nothing got past Hermione who had noticed his behavior and asked him what was up.

Not knowing what to say he just said he wanted to take some fresh air… which ended up with them coming along, Hermione saying he was right and that it would be a good break for their brains to get some fresh air in their lungs. And even if he found a way to get out without them following him, how was he going to find Draco?

Sure, he was probably somewhere in the Slytherin dungeons. Most likely his heat-room. But how was he going to get in their without his invisibility cloak! And getting that would be even trickier, knowing Dean and Seamus liked to play poker in their room.

Conclusion: fuck his life.

He looked up from the table seeing and hearing Hermione frantically spilling out explanations about god knows what. Hermione -mistakenly- thinking that his frustration had anything to do with her vague answer, had apparently started to apologize to him all the while he was drowning in self-misery.

"I know, I know! You don't have to apologize, I'm just…tired. Really, it isn't your fault," Harry explained, giving his friend a toothy grin. It wasn't exactly a lie, he was indeed tired, not having slept that well considering with all that was going on. His vampire gnawing at the back of his mind, wanting to go to the room of requirement and hold their pretty little boyfriend. Which ended up with his human self-being weirded out that he actually thought that.

"Oh, okay. That's good- I mean not that you're tired just that, you know. Anyway, why are you tired? Are you having trouble sleeping? Is something upsetting you?" Hermione rambled, worry instantly covering her tone as she started asking questions.

He hated this. Keeping her in the dark about what was really going on. Not able to share what was really bothering, not knowing if he could tell her. If Draco was okay with him telling her. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep his mouth shut for long.

Dammit, they really needed to talk.

"Hey, you guys. Have you seen, Ron? He promised to help me with my homework," Ginny said, appearing out of nowhere. He silently thanked her for interrupting Hermione and her endless questions, before giving her a frown.

Hermione seemed to be doing the same as they heard Ginny breathe out a sigh.

"Yeah, when we were on vacation I asked Fred and George something about charms and Ron overheard. So he asked me why I hadn't come to him for help, and…you know him. So know he's being all stubborn, especially after Fred and George's comments, saying he will prove how wrong we are. And now we're here," She summarised. "Have you seen him?"

Harry looked around him but quickly realized Ron wasn't there. Which, was a bit strange since he'd been sticking to Harry like glue these past few days.

"No, sorry Ginny," He eventually said. "I haven't-"

The doors of the Great Hall burst open, revealing a boiling Ron. Scent reeking of anger as he moved towards them, anger filling his eyes and directing them at…at…

Harry felt himself clam up, his heartbeat drumming like wild and his breathing stopping altogether. Finding those furious eyes directed at him and only him. Had he found out?! _How?!_

He didn't need to ask questions for too long though, with Ron getting closer and closer until he stood in front of him, breath coming out labored he stared at Harry for a moment.

Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what to do. Did he really figure it out? What was he going to say? Did he now hate him for being attracted to Draco? A Slytherin?

'A man?' Harry found himself adding in his mind, afraid of the answer.

What was he supposed to say?

"I'm sorry," Harry said. Good. That seemed appropriate.

He stared up at Ron, who was still glaring down at him.

"Oooh, you should be," He whispered, before holding up his fist.

Was he going to get hit?! Was Ron going to slap him?!

Harry didn't know but quickly found himself preparing for the blow. He didn't want to fight Ron. He knew it was wrong from him not to tell his friend something so important.

He deserved it.

Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the blow…that never came. Instead, he found himself looking down at a white letter with the name _~Harry Potter~_ written on it in cursive letters.

…

Heh? 

"Heh?"

Harry found a finger pointed at him, his friend still glaring at him as he started shaking his head.

"Thanks to you I am late for taco day, and NOW! Seamus has eaten _ALL_ of them! All thanks to you and your stupid motherfucking groupies! Grabbing me, begging me to deliver you this," Ron yelled, pointing at the letter. "It's getting out of hand Harry, it really is. They keep giving me these things to give to you only for you to reject them! I'm sick of it!"

"Ron calm down,"

"No Hermione, I will not! I told them it was taco Wednesday…but they didn't listen. THEY DIDN'T LISTEN!" Ron yelled frantically, sitting down and folding himself up as he began to wail. Hermione taking pity on him, started to rub his back.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's dramatics. Even though it was true; it _was_ getting out of hand. Much to Harry's annoyance, it seemed his admirers liked the new broody, hating-the-world Harry. Making him look like some sort of bad boy/superhero or something. People would give his friends letters or would secretly put them in his bag. They would interrupt the little time with Draco he had to confess to him. But it all ended up the same: with Harry trying -as nice as he was capable of with the blooming irritation that came with it- to turn them down.

For obvious reasons.

He stared down at the letter, not wanting to read it but wanting to be respectful of the person's feelings even though they were not –and would not- be returned. So he opened the letter, skimming through it. Not finding anything heartfelt there, he closed it and handed it over to Hermione. Who, in return, rolled her eyes.

Great, now he needed to find the person, find the time -he could be spending more usefully to find the person he _actually_ wants to be with- and properly reject them.

He again looked at the letter, staring at his name…

…

…wait a minute…

* * *

 **Harry's & Draco's p.o.v**

"Where is he?" Draco grumbled.

He was already seated behind his desk, his head resting on the palm of his hand as he glared at the door of the class. Not exactly the most elegant pose, and certainly not one he displayed very often, especially in public. But why should he care now?!

"Don't you dare to bail on me, Potter," He mumbled out, making sure to keep his voice low. He kept glaring at the door, waiting for his 'lab partner' -as Harry would have called it- to come into class. He was a little confused, seeing as the lesson had already started; Slughorn having made an attempt at silencing the class before explaining the potion they had been working on for the past few lessons.

And still no sight of Harry. How was he supposed to deal with this without him!

…not the potion, of course, he would probably be better off doing it alone. But that didn't change the fact that he needed him.

Like three days ago.

His wolf was anxious to be around his lover again; not used by the sudden distance in their relationship and _certainly_ not agreeing to it. Every chance that it got to be with his raven-haired companion, it would go wild. It would jump and swirl from excitement, wagging its tail almost like it was possessed. It was barely contained by Draco, who found himself –involuntarily- sneaking obvious touches onto Harry and spreading his scent all over him. He sometimes found himself growling at bypassers who looked over at Harry for a tad too long; stifling it with a cough every time it happened. Not that the Gryffindor had noticed.

 _…hopefully._

Now though, his wolf was hunkered down, its tail swishing softly behind it in anticipation. It's ears standing up; listening carefully at every little noise going on outside of class.

True, Harry did have the tendency to come in a bit too late into class…

Which didn't really make any sense since he could always use his vampire speed to be on time, once in a while.

But seriously, the vampire wasn't actually thinking of skipping the one and only class he and Draco could have at least some form of communication together?!...was he?

No, no, no, of course not. Harry wasn't that type of person. He knew Harry wanted to be together as much as he wanted to, at least if the longing looks were anything to go by. And it wasn't his fault that he was snatched away by someone every time they tried to start a conversation.

Talking about conversations: what the heck was he supposed to do with Hermione? He couldn't believe he was actually thinking this but, he felt guilty. He really wanted to tell his friend about his and Harry's development, and of course finally, admit to her about the stupid crush he _knew_ she already noticed for God knows how long!

But he didn't know how Harry felt about it. What if he wanted to wait, telling his friends? That he wasn't comfortable enough to actually come out with their relationship. Or what if he wanted to tell her himself and didn't want Draco to interfere? Or what if he didn't want to tell her like, at all?

Fuck his life and the endless questions that accompanied it.

Looking over at the ice cream clock Slughorn had put on his desk as a souvenir of his vacation to the Alps, he could just _feel_ his wolf letting out a low high-pitched whine.

"Alright class, I suppose we start the lesson then, shall we?" Slughorn said cheerfully before the door burst open: revealing a disheveled Harry, breathing at top speed with his Gryffindor tie standing crooked, hair in a complete ravens nest and backpack slung over his shoulder.

In short: Draco couldn't be happier.

"Ah, Mister Potter! I was wondering where you were. Fortunately for you, I was only just starting the lesson. Go on take a seat!" Slughorn said with a big smile on his face as he considered Harry. And Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at the old man's antics. He knew the man liked to stretch the beginning of the lesson as far as possible when one of his _favorites_ found themselves late, especially with Harry. With others though…

"Sorry sir, won't happen again," Harry replied breathlessly as he made his way towards his desk next to Draco's.

"What took you so long?" Draco whispered furiously after Harry sat down. And oh _God!_ He couldn't help but take a soft whiff of Harry's heavenly scent that seemed to be even stronger now that he was, at last, reunited with his lover. It didn't stop him from giving the raven hair a small growl as Harry seemed to find it all very entertaining; smirking at him with those stupid perfectly white teeth and that overbearing look in his eyes with that amused glint that always seemed to follow it.

Damn him.

'So bloody cute!' Harry thought as he looked to the side, and with it to his boyfriend. Giving him his signature smirk, and trying desperately not to melt at seeing the werewolf's nose bop up and down, his lip slightly pouting. Because… _really,_ he was just too adorable.

"Just had something to take care of," Harry whispered back, not able to hide his happiness as he craned his neck towards the blonde. He watched as Draco gave him an annoyed huff as he started getting the equipment ready that they needed for the potion.

It had been tough, but he was glad he made it. After lunch, he had immediately started his search for the person behind the 'love letter', which wasn't easy with the person not revealing his or her name in the letter, or Ron's not so helpful description of them. I mean, he didn't even say if they were a boy or a girl! Just gave him something vague like "violet hair, very much hair, a ponytail, a Ravenclaw kinda personny." GREAT HELP MATE! So there he was, looking around the whole school in search of this mysterious Ravenclaw. Asking some other Ravenclaws if they knew anyone by the characterization, or just walked up to people who seemed to fit it. And then finally, FINALLY! He found her, after skipping two lessons, he fucking found her! She was a satire named Mia, one class below them, and was very…how should he say? Talkisch. No, really. It was almost impossible to get something in between, when at last she stopped her rambling and he was able to properly reject her -saying he already had someone he loved- she started all over again! And this time with fake tears staining her face! IT NEVER ENDED!

He was grateful when he found a moment to escape -Mia being merely distracted by a group of loud first years running through the hall- and he took a run for it.

Draco continued to grumble as he sat up their workstation, bringing out cauldron as well as some vials and organizing the rest on the table so he knew where everything stood. Now the only thing they needed to do was listen to Slughorn give a tedious speech about what and how they were supposed to do this, not caring that everything could be easily found in their textbook or that nobody was actually listening to the old buffoon.

He started drumming his pensile impatiently on the desk, wanting to start this already he glared at his teacher for dragging out Draco's precious time. He looked around himself and saw that no one was giving the man any attention, some had even started with their potions already. Well, everyone except Hermione. Who was practically hanging on every syllable the man muttered out, writing down everything she ought to be important.

Sometimes he contemplated how in the world they had become friends.

"So let's start, shall we? You all have exactly half an hour to complete this potion, good luck," Slughorn said, clapping his hands with a big smile on his face before sending the students off to do their work.

Half an hour?! Half an hour in which they still needed to pick up all the right ingredients, preparing them, make a fire to let the water boil on, putting the ingredients one step at a time in the cauldron and letting it cool down for six minutes?! Draco was cursing the men for wasting his useful 15 minutes! He was just glad he'd already started with the preparation, otherwise, he was sure they wouldn't make it. He was just about to tell Harry that, until a little folded up note lent on his lap.

He stared at it with confusion, moving his gaze up at Harry, only to see him avoiding his glance. He seemed excited about something, biting his lip as if in anticipation and looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Draco again studied the note and decided to carefully pick it up, making sure no one else saw it. When he unfolded it he couldn't help but let a massive grin make its way across his face. He scribbled something on it before sneakily handing it over to Harry under the table.

Taking the note Harry couldn't wait to read Draco's answer, it felt like Christmas morning all over again. His heartbeat thrumming loud and clear, watching Draco as he walked over to the herb storage. Now alone, he opened up his note.

 _We need to talk, meet me in the room of requirements after dinner.  
_ _• yes_ _o No  
_ _Love you_

Sure, he didn't need to keep that last part in and _yes_ , it was sappy, but he just couldn't help himself. He also couldn't stop the way his lips formed a dopey grin all throughout the lesson, finding it hard to contain his impatience in the night to come.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

His smile hadn't dissipated over the rest of the day, not even when Snape started giving him loads and loads of homework for the next DADA lesson. Nothing was ruining his mood now, especially now the source of the said mood was getting within arms reach.

Harry was sitting in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione sitting in front of him, discussing something. He kept an ear on it, feeling like one of them was going to envelop him in the conversation sooner or later. It was hard for him to sit still though, he felt completely on edge. Just a couple more minutes and he would be together with his charming boyfriend after what felt like years without him, finally able to kiss him, hug him, talk with him in private.

"So, what you're saying is that when I do this and… say that, then I am able to stop a grizzly bear," Ron asked, pointing at his textbook and turning his face to Hermione for approval.

Ron had been asking Hermione a lot of questions over the course of dinner time, it was to put it in one word, _strange._ Yep, strange indeed, but Harry didn't mind it very much. He was too distracted by his own anticipation to question about Ron's change of beliefs.

"Right, but you can't forget to put your sock on your head before you finish the enchantment, otherwise it will just change color," Hermione pointed out, giving Ron a proud look before switching her gaze worriedly to Harry. "I heard you skipped critical thinking," she said. Ah! There it was.

"Yeah, lets just say Mia Wollocken is a hard one to find and an even harder one to listen, preferring to ignore everything I say in favor of telling me –no, insisting me we would be the greatest couple of all time," Harry mused, blinking his eyebrows rapidly and staring up into the air as if love-struck, before giving his friends and indifferent look that conveyed his feelings perfectly. Making Ron laugh out loud.

"So, why not give it a shot?" Ron asked after his laughter cooled down, looking at him quizzically. "I mean, I get the distaste on not being able to finish even one sentence with her, been there done that. I'm just saying, that mate, you've been literally overrun by love confessions. I can see it's tiring you, it's tiring me, it's tiring Hermione…so just pick one that seems nice, get to know her and hey, maybe she will be the one! At least you won't get bothered by barbie one and two while you guys are dating even when it turns out you don't like her,"

Harry felt like throwing up at what Ron was suggesting. Not because it seemed horrible in general to date one of his 'secret admirers'. Some of them actually seemed to be very kind and would probably turn out to be great partners, and to them, in particular, he tried to explain as carefully as he could that he didn't like them back. It just felt so disgusting because he already _was_ in a relationship and that he couldn't tell Ron that: no, he couldn't date someone because technically he wasn't single anymore. Which Ron or Hermione for that matter, didn't know that.

Moreover, he couldn't picture himself ever cheating on Draco, even if he was just pretending.

"I appreciate your suggestion, but I have to say no. It's just… I don't want to be in a relationship right now, you know?" Harry lied, looking down at his empty plate –avoiding Ron's dumbfounded look. Hermione though, much to his surprise seemed to be nodding her head.

"You're absolutely right, you shouldn't be distracted with a relationship with the N.E.S.T.s coming up. It's good to see that you are focusing on your studies and that you're putting them first as well, right Ron?" Hermione said, making Harry frown. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ like that but at least now he'd an excuse. Still, Harry couldn't help but be curious at Hermione's statement.

"Sure," Ron dragged out the syllable, frowning too as he watched Hermione's determined face. However, the look of confusion on Ron's face quickly disappeared as if it never been there, instead deciding on moving on with his tutoring. Asking Hermione various questions with Hermione dutifully, and might he add enthusiastic answers.

Harry was just glad they had stopped focusing on him.

'After tonight you won't have to hide it from them anymore,' Harry mused, 'even if Draco won't like it.'

* * *

Harry knew one thing for sure: sneaking out of the Great Hall at dinner time, wasn't easy. Especially when two –awsome- but also somewhat overbearing friends, liked to be aware of almost everything Harry did, and sometimes intervene. He wasn't going to name any names…

 _…Hermione…_

But it seemed this time they were ganging up on him, sounding like two mother hens as they asked:

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Why are you leaving?"_

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"Have you even finished your goblet?"_

 _"Is it because of Quidditch practice tomorrow?"_

 _"It isn't even seven p.m!"_

 _"You want us to come with you?"_

 _"Wait a sec I'm gonna grab my stuff,"_

Really, it was a wonder he escaped! He was sure that if he hadn't used his vampire speed to get out of there before Ron looked back up from his backpack, they would be clinging to him all night. Which normally he wouldn't really mind, having gotten used to it and even finding it very comforting throughout the years.

But not tonight.

Tonight he was going to cling himself to Malfoy!

…

Alright maybe not exactly, because that would be pretty embarrassing. But he was going cherish every single minute with his boyfriend for sure!

That's what he kept telling himself as he walked through the corridors, getting more and more fidgety as he neared the hidden door of the room of requirement.

"Just act normal, just act normal," Harry whispered to himself as he stood for the appearing doors of the room of requirement, feeling his palms go sweaty as his nerves seemed to take over. Hair getting even more unruly as he traveled the same sweaty palms through the dark strands, over and over again.

He looked down at the doorknob, hesitating.

Why the hell was he so bloody nervous?! There was absolutely no reason why he should feel like this. Sure, it had been a long time since they were alone in the same room together, but that was nothing to get concerned about…right?

"Ah, just fuck it," Harry said to himself as he just opened the freaking door, putting all the thoughts and doubts back as he confidently strode through the large oak doors.

Before he stopped. The door closing behind him with a loud bang, but it didn't even make him flinch.

The moment he walked into the secret base his eyes fell on the boy standing in the middle of the room, his blonde hair glistening in the small amount of moonlight that seeped into the room as he turned to look at Harry with an almost hopeful expression. Grey eyes shining brightly as a small smile of relief slowly formed onto his face, probably being afraid it had been someone else before noticing it was Harry who had walked into the room.

And together with that small smile, Harry's plans to act all cool and composed flew out of the window.

He didn't care about being embarrassed anymore, the only thing he wanted now was doing all sorts of lovey-dovey and cuddly stuff with Draco, no matter how stupid he looked. And that's why he couldn't stop himself when he ran to Draco with lightning speed and enveloped him in one desperate kiss.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for Draco to return the kiss just as eagerly, arms pressing against Harry's back as he stood on his tiptoes to match Harry's height.

Harry made a noise of satisfaction as he found the other boy's lips still felt as soft and warm as the first time they had kissed. His muscles relaxing as he was finally able to breathe in that divine smell. How he'd missed this.

He continued to give Draco tiny little pecks all over his face, jaw and ears…not daring to go farther down to the throat, afraid his self-control would grumble –but he shouldn't focus on that, instead, he focussed on the way Draco giggled out pleas for him to stop: claiming it tickled.

"S-stop it H-Harry," Draco laughed, making a weak attempt to push Harry off of him. "I thou-ught you wanted to ta-"

Harry muffled Draco with another sweet, deep kiss. Draco clearly melting into it as he stopped his struggling and instead started grabbing for Harry.

Harry knew they needed to talk, _urgently,_ but they had the whole night to discuss. What Harry really needed now was a well deserved make out session with his boyfriend after having gone days without it. His vampire certainly agreed to it. It wasn't like they couldn't have five –make that ten- minutes to themselves. Besides, it seemed Draco wasn't opposed to it if the silent moans were anything to go by. Hmmm, how much he wanted them to get louder, more desperate until they just turned into pitiful whimpers, begging for more-

A loud bang of the door brought Harry back to the surface, momentarily confused as he heard a large intake of breath. He blinked open his eyes, not sure what just happened. He looked down at Draco, whose eyes had widened almost comically. Harry smiled and wanted to point out that fact until he heard the cause of Draco's body to stiffen up next to Harry's. His own eyes widening too as he realized this fact: two loud thumping hearts…

Two loud thumping hearts that didn't belong to them.

Both him and Draco turned their faces to the entrance, with Harry instantly freezing up when he realized who had walked in on them.

Ron and Hermione were standing at the entrance of the room, equally as frozen as Harry was, with Hermione holding her hands in front of her mouth in shock.

…

Shit.

Fuck.

Harry was lost as to what he should do. Neither of his friends making any effort into saying something themselves, resulting in an uncomfortable silence like this one. He didn't dare to look at Draco, not sure what he would find.

How did this happen?! He thought he had shook them off!

"What are you guys doing here?!" Harry yelled, his voice faltering at the end of it. For a moment they didn't answer, but it seemed that his outburst drove both Ron and Hermione into action.

"What do you think we're doing, we were worried about you so we followed you here! And why the hell did you go to the room of requirement with that asshole?!" Ron shouted, outraged. Pointing at Draco with absolute hatred. "He isn't supposed to be here, this is our secret hideout remember?! The one he destroyed! And what-what are you-"

Ron looked confused and more than a little hurt, pointing with his hand to him and Draco, _hugging._

Harry felt frozen at Ron's words, panic surging through him, again not knowing what to do or say. He couldn't lose Ron. He was his best friend, the person he relied on the most, the person who saved him from the tragic life the Dursley's gave him and offered him a new one, his first actual friend, the first person he could call his family. Ron wasn't just a friend, Ron was his brother. A brother that was looking at him with utter disgust.

Harry felt like he was falling, taking a step back from Draco, who looked at him wide-eyed and… _scared?_ He kept turning his face from Draco to Ron, from Ron to Draco and back. He-he…

"It's-it's…" Harry said, bringing his hands to his head, pulling on his strands in frustration. This is not how it was supposed to go.

Ron looked at him, hope in his eyes. Begging Harry to tell him that this was a joke, that he hadn't really just been kissing Malfoy, that it wasn't what it looked like. It only made Harry's breathing go more rigged, face downcast. He didn't know if he was supposed to feel grateful or terrified for Hermione's silence.

God, he fucked up. He fucked up bad.

"Can't you see Weasley? God, you're even more dim-witted than I formerly thought. It's obvious Harry's under the spell of a potion I needed to test for research purposes," Draco started to say, looking over at Harry with a broken expression…he…he was lying to them. "Never thought it would end up this way. Thought it had more of a babbling beverage kind of effect, but it seems that I was wrong. Thank you for being my experiment in all of this, at least now I know I should be putting in fewer rose thorns, it would lessen the effects that amortenia has, my apologies."

Draco then started picking up his backpack that he'd apparently thrown in the corner of the room, a sad smile on his face. Harry quickly looked over to Ron, who seemed to deflate a bit, probably believing Draco's lie, which wasn't that surprising. Draco was after all a formidable liar, that even his heartbeat couldn't betray him. He knew it was a lie, knew Draco saw his inner conflict and wanted to put him out of his misery. Looking back to Draco Harry knew, that this was Draco giving him a way out, to acknowledge the lie and with it end their relationship like there was nothing, to begin with.

…no. That's not what Harry wanted.

That's why, when Draco proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the room Harry grabbed his arm, in a firm but gentle grip. Draco glanced up at him and only now did Harry notice the tears that threatened to spill out of those beautiful grey eyes. Harry shook his head.

It was all the confirmation Harry needed.

He looked back at Ron and Hermione. Hermione still standing there with a stoic look on her face, while Ron showed all of his emotions clear on his face. He had looked calmer after believing Draco's lie but instantly showed confusion after Harry grabbed Draco's arm.

"Guys, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now," Harry said, swallowing his nerves as he looked at Draco's perplexed face. "I am in love with Draco Malfoy," He stated, a small smile on his face as he moved on, "And he is my boyfriend,"

The room fell silent again, except for the puffs of air that were breathed in and out. Ron stood there, eyes widening as he stared Harry right in the eye, taking in his words. And just for a moment, Harry let himself hope.

"B-but, the potion-" Ron said in disbelief, his eyebrows pulled together in a frown before their cleared as realization hit him. He instantly shot Draco a murderess glare. "You think you can fool me you dirty little scumbag! What kind of lies have you been feeding Harry, hm?! Answer me!"

Harry had stepped in front of Draco as soon as he saw Ron's posture change. Hope instantly crushed. He felt helpless, hearing his friend say such horrible things to his loved one and not being able to do anything about it. No, that would make it far worse. He looked behind him to see Draco biting his lip, not saying anything but fury clear in his eyes.

"You," Ron snarled, turning his attention back to Harry. "How long has this been going on? How long before you told me?!"

Harry looked at those anger filled eyes, quickly looking away from at that accusatory look, knowing he deserved it.

"We've been in a relationship around two weeks now," Harry mumbled out, cringing as he heard Ron yell loudly: "HOW LONG?!"

He hesitated at first, looking over at Hermione who turned her gaze anxiously between him and Ron.

"…three months before I realized, probably been over a year," Harry whispered, knowing what Ron was asking. He immediately regretted everything he'd done, keeping quiet about his relationship, keeping quiet about his holidays and keeping quiet about his love. Especially when seeing that hurt expression Ron was making.

"You…you bloody- mother- what the hell is wrong with you! It's Malfoy for Christ's sake! And you waited this long to tell me! Probably would've waited a whole lot longer than that if I hadn't find out! You're seriously in a relationship, with _HIM?!_ " Ron shouted at him with pure disgust.

"YES! I am seriously in a relationship with him! And you really think it's that strange that I didn't tell you?! Look how you're acting right now! Of course, I didn't want you to know!" Harry yelled back, needing to defend himself, to defend _them._

"Are you freaking kidding me?!-" Ron shouted before he was stopped by Hermione, her hands holding him back as he planned to advance towards him and Draco.

"Ron, Ron, you need to calm down," She said calmly, looking at him with a worried expression as she moved in front of him. Ron glared at both Draco and him, not even sparing Hermione a glance before shrugging her off and walking out of the room. Letting the door close with another loud bang.

Hermione let out a deep breath as she put her hand on top of her forehead, before turning around to face them, a tired smile on her face. Making Harry even more guilty.

"Hermione-"

"Don't worry Harry, I'll go talk to him," She said before stepping closer, fixing her gaze on Draco who looked unimpressed.

"Go, the sooner you will be able to go all _'I knew it_ ' on us," Draco huffed, making Harry frown at him, turning his face to look at Hermione.

"You knew?!"

"Of course I knew Harry, I'm not blind," She joked before her tired smile turned into an excited one. "Though, I thought it would have taken a bit longer before you guys finally realized it! I'm just so happy right now!..." She shrieked, hugging both of them in a bone-crushing embrace. As she let go of them her expression turned serious again.

"Than I'll go make sure Ron doesn't do something he will regret later," She said, biting her lip as she slowly started walking back towards the door and opening it, halting a moment as she looked back saying with a wicked glint in her eye; "I won't disturb you guys this time," before finally closing the door behind her.

Leaving Draco and Harry completely alone.

Harry looked back at Draco, who was worriedly biting his lip, head tilted down. He felt something whine deep within him, not liking the way his boyfriend was acting or the feeling of unworthiness that seemed to overtook him.

"…I…I'm sorry for…." Harry started but he wasn't sure what to apologize for. For Ron's insults towards him? For not saying anything when they first spotted his friends watching them? For not defending them sooner? For letting things get out of hand? Because he wasn't sure if he could, at least on Ron's part. He knew Ron's reasoning for getting so angry and completely understood it if he now hated Harry, never wanting to see him ever again.

Harry frustratedly wiped away his tears, letting out a sigh as he did so. He should leave. Draco probably didn't like how this had turned out either. Harry could clearly imagine him wanting to leave this awkward setting and go back to the Slytherin dungeons.

Feeling a warm hand on his cheek -gently wiping away the tears- Harry looked down again, staring into glistening grey eyes. Now that Harry looked a bit closer, he found himself entranced by the color, the shine giving it an almost metallic color… _"-which makes it so exquisite!"_ he could hear Draco say and he had to admit:

It did look more exquisite.

"You…don't have to apologize," Draco said, eyes scanning the room as if not knowing what to do. He decided to slowly pat Harry on the back, hesitantly at first but slowly getting more confident as he started to stroke his hand in an up and down motion, making Harry let out a deep breath. "So, please don't cry anymore, I don't like to see you cry…"

Harry laughed a little as he moved his arms around Draco, his face planted in the crook of his neck.

This time not even thinking about it as he did so, and feeling an immense comfort by doing so.

* * *

After that fiasco, Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower. Hiding in his room, waiting for Ron to come back. He needed to talk to him, to explain… _everything_ to him, he just hoped Ron would give him a chance to. That he would try to listen to what he was saying.

Harry sighed, laying on his bed with his face turned towards the ceiling, fidgetting with his necklace as he looked at it, unable to stop the affectionate smile from spreading on his face. After Harry –sort of- threw himself onto Draco, they had talked things through with Harry clarifying that he'd actually wanted to talk to Draco to have his approval to tell his friends about him, which led to him asking if he wanted to make their love for each other known to the rest of the supernatural world. At least now he knew that Draco wasn't so sure about telling literally _everyone_ about them as well, something that made him breathe easier for sure.

They had also discussed other matters regarding their relationship so that things were clear and not easy to be misinterpreted, like when Draco had lied to his friends because he thought Harry was ashamed of him. Harry had been quick in extinguishing that little bit of doubt, making sure that Draco understood that he would never be embarrassed about being in a relationship with his cute little button.

 _"Don't call me that,"_

 _"Oh, but you are,"_

 _"No, I'm not,"_

 _"Yes, you are, you cute little button,"_

 _"I swear I will tear of your lips off if you ever call me that again,"_

Which led to both of them smiling toothily and a good night's kiss Harry was sure he wouldn't forget about any time soon. He would also make sure to remember the way Draco's face blushed in an uncontrollable manner at being called _cute_ , because of…you know…reasons.

"Sooo, you're gay," Ron stated, standing with his hands on the doorframe of their room, and basically giving Harry a heart attack. Seriously, he was a vampire with super hearing! He should be able to hear when people were coming out of nowhere!

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled out in shock, almost rolling off of his bed in the process as he stared at Ron who seemed very uncomfortable. Looking around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

Harry was shocked, to say the least, not having expected to see his outraged friend back so soon or this calm for that matter. Honestly, he hadn't really had a lot of fate in Hermione calming their friend down, knowing what he was like. Seems like he was proved wrong by her yet again.

"Not that I've got any problem with that," Ron hastily added, his gaze turned to Harry who still had a hand on his heart, now sitting up.

They both looked at each other for a long moment, not saying a word to the other before breaking away, Harry with his eyes turned to his red bedspread and Ron with his eyes peering up towards the ceiling.

"We should maybe…clean the roof…sometime…I can see the spiderwebs and stuff," Ron said awkwardly with a hint of distress, Harry noted. Knowing it probably had something to do with his arachnophobia.

Harry nodded, biting the inside of his cheek.

…

Why was this so hard?

"…Listen, Ron,-" Harry said at the same time as Ron said, "Should I-"

They looked back at each other.

"You go first," Ron said to which Harry replied.

"No, you can go first,"

Ron looked at his toes, breathing out a sigh.

"Should I just go?" He asked, unsure. His hand scratching the top of his head, while the other was stuck in one of his jean pockets. Harry frowned at him, not understanding why his friend –at least _hopefully_ still his friend- would even ask him that. He wasn't going to chase the guy out of his own room!

"No, no this is as much as your room as mine," Harry said, signaling for Ron to come in. He didn't move immediately, seeming to hesitate at first before awkwardly stepping into the room, looking over at the three leftover beds that lay in front of theirs.

"You know where they've run off to?" Ron asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Harry clacked his lips. "Yeah, they went to this party at Hogsmeade to celebrate Trevor's birthday or something, you know Neville's frog," Harry said, noticing the look of confusion on Ron's face, Harry made a motion with his hand that resembled gulping something down and Ron seemed to get it.

"Bunch of drunks," Ron laughed, albeit a bit stiffly with Harry joining in.

…

Harry put his hands over his face and rubbed them against it in frustration.

"…I think you deserve an apologie-" Harry began, but halted at the haughty huff Ron released. Harry just knew the redhead was rolling his eyes at him, which in return agitated Harry a bit. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my feelings for Draco-"

"You better be,"

"-And for not telling you about our new…relationship development-" Harry went on, wanting to cry out in frustration as Ron yet again interrupted him.

"Are you? Are you really? Because if you were really that sorry, why still going out with that dipshit?!" Ron started to yell.

"I'm not going to break up with Draco, Ron,"

"Why the hell not! You know what kind of shit he pulled us through! You even went as far as to stalk his ass for a whole year, because you didn't trust him!" Ron shouted, frustration showing in his eyes as he made all kinds of movements with his hands.

"I am not a stalker and even if that might be true that doesn't change the fact that I love him!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry, you're not in love with him! You simply can't be!"

Harry turned his face away, biting his tongue before he really said something that he would regret. Already feeling his eyes turn black as his fangs started to come out of his gums, instead, he tried to calm himself down with his breathing. Ron seemed aggravated as well, as Harry could hear the other boy turning his whole body around to look at Seamus's bed, letting out an air of frustration.

…

Great. Now they weren't talking, _again!_

Harry shook his head. Really why couldn't Ron just understand instead of being his stubborn self?! This is why he didn't want to tell Ron. He knew this would happen and that they would be stuck in this awkward silence for a long time before one gave up or they simply just stopped talking to each other altogether.

Clenching his fist Harry stood up from his sitting position and moved his body to the ground. The noise making Ron turn around, looking at Harry with a look of suspicion.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean with 'What are you doing?' Searching for something of course!" Harry said, his arm reaching out under the bed as he tried to see in the darkness, hoping against hope that Seamus hadn't found his secret stash.

"Yeah, but _what_ are you looking for?" Ron snapped at him.

"Just something-," Harry said, making a silent 'Aha!' sound as he pulled out the firewiskey bottle both Sirius as Remus gave him, dangling it in front of him with a wicked smile on his lips. "-to loosen us up,"

To which Ron gave him an interested look, his brows tilted upwards as he seemed completely onboard with the plan. But honestly, if they really wanted to proceed with their conversation there wasn't really an option.

* * *

"I just…don't understand it. I mean, I've lost count on how many times we've told each other how much we loathe the guy, especially you! Do you have any idea how much Hermione and I needed to stop you from attacking him in fear that you would be expelled? You hated his guts and then… you guys turned all buddy-buddy and now you're even dating this guy? It's just unbelievable!" Ron rambled, making insane hand movements with the bottle still in hand to get his point across. Something told Harry that his friend was most likely already tipsy, aka they should probably take a break.

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the ground. Their backs up against Harry's bedframe with their legs spread leisurely in front of them. Harry plucking at the loose strings of his carpet as he grabbed the bottle from Ron who yelled an indignant _"Hey!"_ before taking a last gulp out of it. Setting it in between them.

"I don't really understand how, or when it happened either! The only thing I know is _that_ it happened! And don't think I've forgotten about what he did, because I don't. I just…think it doesn't matter anymore, that it's just all in the past. Especially when I found out how nice of a guy he can actually be," Harry replied, knowing by the dumbfounded look on Ron's face that he still didn't get it, _at all_.

"What do you even see in him?!" Ron asked baffled. Which was a fair question.

"…I like…" Harry said, halting a bit when he couldn't find the right words to describe it, and instead of seriously contemplating it, Harry just said the first thing that came to mind."…his skin!"

Great one Harry, you really convinced him now.

Ron looked at him as if he grew a second head. "…His skin?"

"Yes -I mean, that also, it's just really pale and creamy and…soft and, boy just imagining how nice it would be to lick…" Harry trailed off, licking his lips as he imagined it.

Harry startled a bit as his friend pointed a finger at him, giving him a smug smile.

"See! This is not love, you just see him as a nice afternoon snack!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! You said it yourself how you're almost drooling all over him!"

"No, I didn't! And I sure as hell don't see him as a walking T-bone stake!"

"Sure," Ron snorted.

"Oh, so I guess you also masturbate while thinking of chicken wings!"

"Sometimes!"

…

"Alright, let's forget what I just said," Ron mumbled, face turned away as a small blush crept up on his face. Harry blinked at him, nodding as he decided that he didn't want to know what his friend meant by that.

"…Ron, I don't see him as food. It's more than that. Sure, I've thought about sinking my teeth in that pale, long… _tasty_ -"

"- Too much information-"

"-Honestly, I can't remember wanting to do that to anyone. And, yes, it did throw me off a little, so much so that I also considered I wanted him only for his blood, but…that didn't explain why I enjoyed spending time with him so much. Why I wanted to make sure he was alright, why I kept listening to his rants about why you shouldn't put beetle eyes in a deflating draught potion and how stupid it was from Slughorn to even think about it. Why his smile can make me at ease in an instant. So one day, I finally understood that…what I felt was love," Harry shrugged, taking another gulp out of the firewhiskey bottle to drown the embarrassment he felt by admitting that.

"But even so, what if this is another Cho Chang situation?" Ron asked carefully, making Harry's heart stop for a moment.

"Do you really think that?" Harry whispered with slight panic.

Ron said nothing, turning his face away from Harry's questioning stare almost immediately.

Was this really like Cho? Was he again _imagining_ being in love, with Draco? What was the difference between them?

"And what about your future? He's just going to let you work while he enjoys making use of their Malfoy fortune," Ron breathed out.

"Well, actually he wants to be an alchemist,"

Ron watched Harry with furrowed brows, as if even the idea of being rich and not spending your days in luxury but instead going to work was something alien to him.

"He told me," Harry explained with a goofy smile. "He doesn't really like spending his days doing nothing, he likes to keep himself busy with something that might even be able to help people. He absolutely hates things like kazoos, hats, and lemon, I still don't understand why he hates lemon, didn't want to tell me. He adores things like astronomy, reading, camping and just animals in general. He's someone that has a hard time…expressing himself but is a loyal person without doubt."

He wanted Draco all to himself, every limb, every emotion, every thought, he wanted to own every part of him. Wanted to be the only one who'd see Draco in heat, to be the only one to see him come apart.

And he knew this wasn't the same as with Cho Chang, even when he had kept saying he was in love with her. That he would do anything to make her happy. To make her smile. That he would worship her forever and that would never change…

The difference was that with her Harry was able to hear the hitch in his own heartbeat at saying those words. Knew how insincere he sounded, but with Draco… it were things he actually wanted to.

Ron nodded, eyes furrowed in thought as he looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Harry said quietly, Ron not responding. "I know you are angry with me, and…I deserve it,"

"…I'm not angry about that just, you know? Disappointed," Ron shrugged. "I thought you trusted me, the way I trusted you,"

Harry felt an immediate pang in his chest thanks to Ron's words, remembering the look of shame Ron showed when confessing about his crush on Hermione.

"It's not like I didn't trust you, far from it," Harry said, biting his lip. "I suppose I was…afraid of how you would react, that you would hate me."

"Why would I hate you? If anything, I hate that bloody Slytherin for stealing my best friend's heart, even though he doesn't deserve it," Ron said, making Harry laugh.

"It's not like when you told me you're in love with Hermione, the three of us were –are- friends, we didn't hate each other, she's smart and sweet and beautiful, someone who I could understand you falling in love with, and of course… _a girl,_ " Harry sighed, finding himself stupid for even thinking Ron would be as hateful as uncle Vernon. Hell, the wizarding world was known for their toleration and acceptance against creatures like him, and Ron never in his life made a comment that could indicate he wasn't as accepting as the world around him. Still, he had worried.

"What has that to do with anything? He's just annoying, but I suppose that if you really like the git-" Ron said, interrupted by Harry's warning growl. "-I guess I can…put my teeth on edge and try to be a bit _nicer_ to the guy,"

Harry felt a smile spreading across his face, wanting to thank his friend for this opportunity before he was stopped by a hand pointing at his face.

"But if he does one thing suspicious, I won't forgive him!"

Harry laughed. "Of course…so, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Ron laughed back.

* * *

 **IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!**

 **It's finally here! Pfew, it's over.**

 **First of all, I want to apologize for my lateness. I certainly didn't expect it to take so long for this to be written. I actually thought that it would take around a month to write, not over two. But, in my defense, that's mostly because of certain situations that took place in these last few months. Quick summary: right after I posted my last chapter my dad tore his upper thigh muscle -or something like that- and so I wasn't really able to write the first-week (don't worry about it he's alive and well) after that accident. After that it was like I was bombarded with assignments and tests from my school for like a whole month, and that usually happens around these months that's also a reason why I had started this fic after this busy period in the first place...haha...so I couldn't really write for another month. And then, when it finally seemed to start calming down, I get the flu for like two weeks (which I survived (ง •̀ω•́)ง). In which it was again, impossible for me to write. The busy period is finally over and now comes the calm and relaxing part of the school year...or at least I hope so, because I can't handle that again. ;P So you guys don't have to worry about that anymore.**

 **Secondly, I don't know if you guys noticed but somewhere around this week, I decided to update my status to tell you guys the update was coming soon and that I was still alive (you know on my profile). When I again am late for updating I will update my status so you can be sure that I'm still alive.**

 **Thirdly, even though this chapter is incredibly late, IT'S OVER 16K PEOPLE, NEW RECORD! WOOP WOOP!**

 **Fourthly, I want to thank you guys for your patience, for your favoriting/following/reading and of course your review! And next chapter will be updated within two weeks...hopefully. :)**

 _ **Angelica7714:**_ **You guessed right! At least on one of them...I already know you guys are going to hate me next chapter...haha...or maybe not, I guess that depends. :P  
 _HeRonLove:_ Yes, I am a torturer, my apologies. \（＾ｖ＾）/  
 _Guest:_ Thank you very much! And hope you like this chapter too! ヾ(^^ゞ)  
** **  
**


	47. Perfect I

**Perfect I**

* * *

It is true that Draco had been worried sick after Harry left him in the room of requirement, wanting to head back to the Gryffindor common room and try to talk things through with Weasley there.

And who could blame him? His wolf had been practically growling at the way the wizard yelled one insult after the other about his and Harry's relationship and was barely kept in tow by Draco who had also been struggling not to fire a witty comeback at him. Not that he didn't want to rip out the boy's vocal cords, seeing what kind of effect it had on Harry. He just couldn't afford giving the redhead more reasons to hate him, knowing that most of the insults held truth in them and that they were a result of his pestering throughout the years.

He'd had these contemplations before, right after the holidays when he saw Harry walking side by side with _him_ and Hermione…he couldn't do that to Harry, knowing that him and Weasley were so close, he didn't want it to seem like Harry needed to choose between them, that would just be unfair to him. Furthermore, if Draco ever wanted Weasley to _approve_ and actually start to like him, he needed to tone it down a little. So if it meant shutting his mouth and bearing the stupid taunts Weasley was yelling at them, so be it.

Still, Draco thought regretfully, that hadn't stopped him from saying those things to Harry.

When Weasley and Hermione had left, Draco had been more than a little shocked to see Harry completely break down in front of him. Hell! He'd been absolutely clueless as to what to do when Harry started dropping tears. He hadn't been prepared for Harry, the boy who lived, the savior, the chosen one, to fall apart like that! He'd always seen Harry as confident, strong and fearless even when in front of the dark lord himself! To see him so vulnerable was something Draco had never seen before, with him or anyone else for that matter.

That's why he was more than a little nervous as he tried to comfort his lover, not knowing what he was doing or if it helped Harry in any way. He had been almost completely lost on what to do, never having had to deal with someone else's _feelings._ But it had seemed like it had worked, with Harry giving him a little smile as a thank you after picking himself up.

That smile hadn't helped Draco fretting over him all night long though! Afraid the vampire had been kicked out of his room and was now sleeping somewhere on the floor, or that he was laying in one of the beds in the hospital wing –bruised or accompanying his bruised friend- or having decided to end things with Draco after all or with Weasley for that matter.

Urgh, these things hadn't been good for his health. He'd seen some people watch him curiously that next day, not that he blamed them. He'd seen himself in the mirror that morning, he knew he had looked like a complete mess. The giant bags that lay under his eyes were proof of that.

And it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to stand in front of the open doors of the Great Hall at breakfast if he wanted to avoid those stares. Unfortunately, if he wanted to spare himself the unstoppable fidgetting of his wolf for that day he needed to have a little chat with Harry.

"What're you thinking about?" Harry mumbled out, his half-lidded eyes watching Draco curiously as he gave the other boy a firm squeeze.

"Nothing you should worry about, now go back to sleep. You have Quidditch practice in another hour by now,"

Harry gave him one of his wicked smiles, sitting up more comfortably on the black couch. "And here I thought you would try to deceive me in order to let me skip practice, after all, if I'm not in top shape how would you ever dream of winning next inter-house Quidditch cup?"

Draco watched him carefully, giving him one unimpressed lift of his eyebrow. It was an awkward position, his back leaning against the front of the couch as he sat on the ground, right in front of the coffee table -that was currently overflowed with books, paper, and ink as Draco used it as his own private desk- he had his knees up as he rested one of his notebooks on it, in one hand a pencile as he wrote some footnotes here and there and the other not really usable, thanks to Harry's arm draping across his shoulder, making it unable to move as the vampire cuddled him in his sleep. Of course, the turn of his neck in order to look at the vampire properly wasn't what they would call comfortable either.

"First of all, even if I would lower myself to such ridiculous actions it wouldn't matter because Slytherin is going to win anyways with your loss in our previous match, on which we scored over 200 points. Secondly, I know that if I did that I would get an angry Hermione on my heals, which I don't really have time for. And thirdly, I know I can beat your ass far and square," Draco huffed out, eyes zoning back to the notebook in his hands.

"I bet you could," Harry whispered in his ear, making a shiver pass through Draco's body. Draco's eyes getting a little diluted as he felt his lover's breath so close, to hear that deep voice dropping a few octaves-

He shook away those thoughts, a small blush heating up his face and ears as he tried to compose himself.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time," Draco commanded, not looking back as he heard the raven-haired teen soundly dropping his head on the pillow with a low grunt, mumbling out an 'alright' before closing his eyes.

He let out a shuddering sigh, again shaking his head as he tried to get his thoughts back on track.

Dammit, he needed to stop doing that! Harry hadn't even said anything that… _lewd._ It was just an innocent comment, nothing more!

'Urgh,' Draco thought, getting frustrated with himself. He looked back at Harry, making sure the vampire was asleep. He turned around so he could sit a bit more comfortable putting his elbow on the couch, his hand supporting his head as he stared down at Harry with a lustful gaze, unconsciously making small notes on the other's sleeping habits. Draco found that it was awfully satisfying to see his lover sleep, watching him in a completely relaxed state as those eyebrows sometimes pulled into a frown of displeasure at being disturbed or when his mouth went so slack that the edge of his fangs were revealed –in the process making his pillow a drool feast- but Draco didn't care, smiling at himself in fondness as he wiped some of it up.

But stopping when he reached the vampire's lips. They were cold but still soft, like always. Small puffs of air cooling Draco's fingers as they traced Harry's mouth. It always fascinated him, or more like _everything_ about Harry fascinated him. He still felt surprise when those lips decided to taste his, loving the way how they feel. How they stretched when smiling or how they somehow seemed to glow when tainted with blood…

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the familiar tingle he always seemed to have when thinking of Harry… _feeding._ Making him feel breathless as he moved his hand towards his throat, towards the side of his neck to where two punctures ones had been.

Hesitating when reaching the vampire's fangs Draco pulled back his hand, still staring at them _, transfixed_.

 _He wanted it so bad…_

NO, nonononono. No. He wasn't doing this again. He needed to stop with these thoughts right now. So what if they hadn't done anything more than kissing for over two months? So what if Harry didn't even seem to be bothered by it one bit? So what if he didn't take any advances or responded to Draco's? So what if they never talked about it? So what if they never had a real date together? So what if Draco wanted to do more… _badly._

It wasn't a problem. Not a problem at allllllllll.

…

SO WHY WAS HE THE ONE SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED WHEN HIS LOVER A _SEXUAL_ CREATURE, WASN'T EVEN REMOTELY THAT?!

Draco huffed out a breath, closing his eyes. "It's not his fault. It's not his fault. It's not his fault. It's not his fault. It's not his fault.-"

Alright, maybe he was being a bit unfair, but seriously! He couldn't take it anymore! He felt like he was literally going to explode. That one of these days he was going to crack. That he was going to rip off all of Harry's clothes… with his teeth. His own included until there was nothing separating him from what was _his!_

It wasn't like they needed to anything –ehem- _graphic._ Not at all! Just… maybe some more touching? Not like they were doing now, but perhaps a bit more provocative? Or… some more kissing, like that time when Harry pushed him against the wall or when Hermione and Weasley caught them. He swore it had a name…something like…French kiss? Anyhow, he definitely wanted more of that especially since Harry didn't give them often. He also wanted to scent Harry more -even though the vampire probably wasn't even aware Draco did it- it was something he and his kind enjoyed most when attracted to someone, and with Harry's scent Draco just couldn't help himself. It had this arousing effect on him whenever he smelt it. God, he felt like he was somehow betraying Harry, thinking about all of this. That he was being ungrateful or impatient.

He just wanted to be more intimate with his lover, or any hint that Harry was equally as attracted to him as he was to Harry for that matter! He felt like he was the only one who wanted to have the next step in their relationship and it just felt a little discouraging when seeing that whatever Draco did –as he tried to take an advance- Harry was completely oblivious to it!

A sudden movement brought Draco's focus back to Harry. He watched as the vampire groaned as he turned with his back towards Draco, sighing out a contented sigh as he settled himself back into the couch.

Draco turned back towards his table. They had been here for over two hours, just another fifteen minutes before he needed to wake Harry. They spend most of their afternoons in here, the room of requirement, to catch up or to simply be with each other. After Harry's dispute with Weasley, Draco had been glad when he saw both of them walking up to him, laughing.

Harry had immediately noticed him and walked up to him with a dopey smile on his face. Looking far better than the night before when he had left the room of requirement with tears staining his cheeks. He started explaining that Weasley had _accepted_ their relationship in an excited and happy tone.

When he snuck a glance at Weasley, he'd seen the wizard's arms folded on his chest a grumpy look on his face as he tried not to look over at them. But he didn't seem so hostile anymore so Draco took it as a win.

However, he hadn't expected the redhead to walk up to him and Harry only to apologize to him. Saying that what he did was out of line and that he apologized. But right when Harry was out of reach he whispered to Draco:

 _"But I swear I will fucking Avada Kedavra you if you hurt him in any way."_

After that, it was much easier to meet up with Harry, since his friends now knew about them they didn't try keeping them away from each other and gave Harry some free space. They also seemed to help Harry when he was stuck in a fan club situation, distracting them or making an opening for the vampire so he could escape the wall of bodies that would surround him…true this was mostly Hermione, but Weasley seemed to get a bit more approving each day.

No longer giving him angry or grumpy looks instead, giving him a look of indifference.

Which was fine with Draco.

* * *

 **Ron's p.o.v**

"I think we need to position Andrea somewhere else, perhaps the rock wall? It would give her enough shelter from the wind with it being in between two bleachers and would be a great hideout because of the boulders in front of it so she can sneak up on the opponent and steal the Quaffle from them, you know she always seems to be a little disorientated when strong winds are up, she doesn't have the right thickness in wings for that. And if we position Demelza there she can also move more freely with her jumps, though she would have to look out for the steal junkyard, no need for her to step in that. What do you think?" Harry asked, craning his neck a bit to the left while taking a sip from his goblet, looking Ron in the eyes.

He scratched his chin in thought, feeling a slight stubble coming as well as some dirt from the Quidditch pitch there. He looked down at the drawing of the pitch and the scrabbles that had accompanied it, trying to sort out the scribbled mess and find the strategy behind it. He looked over at Harry who was covered in mud and grass, a serious expression on his face. They were both still in their Quidditch uniforms thanks to the practice having run out late, not having had enough time to change outfits before dinner started.

They always did this after practice, trying to use whatever information they had gathered from it and make up a strategy for the game. Sometimes they would work and sometimes they would end horribly. It was fun to do though.

"That makes sense, but then we will have an opening right there so if you put Owen right here, he would be able to watch both sides," Ron mused, pointing at the drawing with one hand while eating a sausage in the other.

"You're right, but won't that put up a strain?"

"No, from what I've seen is Owen quite fast and even if he isn't Jerry will be able to block them."

"Interesting,"

Ron watched as his friend wrote all of it down on the tiny piece of paper with great vigor. He looked around the room seeing how everyone was enjoying their meal. People were talking and laughing with each other. The teachers silently eating their dinner with occasional whispers to the person next to them.

It was as it should be.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Hermione breathed out as she stood on the opposite side of where he and Harry sat next to each other. Ron's stomach dropped when he saw her, his body filling with a sense of dread. "I wanted to ask Mrs. Babbling about some of the contents of our new subject and how best to approach it, I don't want to make the same mistake as I did with my O.S.L.s,"

"Hermione you had an Outstanding," Harry chuckled at her but was too focussed on his little map to look at her.

"That doesn't change the fact I mistranslated ehwaz and eihwaz, and I won't let it happen again," Hermione said determent, finally sitting down in front of them.

Ron watched her anxiously, still ashamed of what had happened the day he found out about Harry and Malfoy.

 _"Why are you even backing him up?! He's awful! He doesn't deserve Harry! He doesn't deserve any of your friendships! Actually, Now we're talking about friendships: aren't you guys a little_ too _close?! What, has he wrapped you around his little finger too?! Open your eyes, Hermione! He's a Slytherin, he is a scheming little cunt, that will hurt you guys without any hesitation! Don't you remember how much he hurt you?! How many times he made you cry, ashamed of who you are?! I don't know about you but I never want to see that ever again!" He'd spat, finally answering her calls and pleas to stand still and take a few deep breaths. He couldn't. He was furious._

 _"Ron, stop it. That's not what this is about," She said, making him turn around and walk up to her._

 _"Oh, but that's exactly what this is about! I saw you when you came hurdling past us, pushing us aside just so you could touch him!"_

 _It had still bothered him to this day. The way she eagerly embraced him in one of her deadly but at the same time comforting hugs. Hugs he hadn't received from her for a while now._

 _"I get that you're frustrated and hurt by Harry keeping this a secret from you but I don't see why I get involved in this, we are just friends," Hermione said, trying to keep her breathing under control and not fall out on her friend._

 _"Pfft, Please! I can see the way you look at him! I've seen the exact same look whenever lavender looked at my dick!" Ron hissed, happy when she took a step back. Happy when she finally wasn't able to have a retort._

 _Hermione felt as if time had frozen. Felt her wolf transitioning from shock, to disbelief, to anger. Anger with the knowledge someone had touched her mate before she could. Someone so annoying, so fake, so bitchy, someone that literally made Hermione scrape blood from under her nails out of pure hate as Lavender Brown. But not only that, that wasn't the worst about it. The worst was the knowledge that even though Ron never actually cared for Lavender he still...still-_

 _It just stabbed at her heart._

 _"W-what..."_ do you mean? _She wanted to say but wasn't able to utter the words, afraid of the answer. "Kind of nonsense are you spatting about?" She said carefully. She didn't want to start yelling or show any form of anger. It wouldn't make sense to him and certainly wouldn't make things right, She wouldn't make the same mistake._

 _"As if you don't know!" Ron continued, a satisfied smile on his face as Hermione looked at him speechless. "That same greedy, delighted expression you always seem to make around him. I'm able to distinguish that now, having seen it so many times before,"_

 _She frowned at him, breathing frantically as she tried to hold back tears._

 _"Are you saying you actually liked him calling you a mudblood?" He laughed, but his smile had no mirth in it._

 _"Ron…" Hermione warned, but it was like her words met with a brick wall._

 _"To be ridiculed by him, or have you actually fallen for his lies?"_

 _"Ron,"_

 _"I bet you would just love to suck his cock, wouldn't you?! To spread your legs for the great and AMAZING full-blooded werewolf Malfoy!" Ron spat, his voice full of malice but he didn't care. Why should he? She should be the one-_

 _She hit him. She couldn't stop herself before it happened, though it wasn't hard; it probably felt like a six-year-old throwing a tantrum. That's the best that she could do with those horrible words spilling out of her friend's mouth. Did he really think so low of her?_

 _Ron was about to start yelling at her again, only momentarily keeping his mouth shut out of shock. He was about to, ginger eyebrows pulled into a frown in an angry expression, mouth starting to open as he glared at her before... he clicked his mouth shut. Eyebrows lifting as a look of surprise and concern smoothened out his face._

 _That's when she felt it. Tears dripping down her eyes and covering her cheeks._

 _"...you really think I would do that?" She whispered._

 _Silence._

 _"You really think I would do that? That I would ever do something like that?" She asked a bit louder. "I get that you're angry, but that was really unnecessary... accusing me of something like..." She swallowed, turning away. "You're clearly not only angry at Harry and I don't blame you for that. I hurt you just as much, probably more than Harry did. But you should know that I've never looked at Draco like that. I never even considered..." She breathed out a shaky sigh before she continued, making sure to keep her tone even. "Remember when we first met? How much you hated me?"_

 _Again silence._

 _"You talked behind my back, saying I was a freak, a know-it-all, even though I just wanted to be your friend, to help you. But you didn't like me, only when you realized how much those words hurt me when you saved me in those bathrooms did you start caring about me...It's kinda like that with Draco. No-no, I know it isn't the same. We only knew each other for a couple of months while Draco continued to call me names for six years. But the difference is, is that with you I had no friends. Not at home, not at Hogwarts, nowhere. But with Draco," She smiled fondly, "I had you... and Harry to back me up and teach him some lessons. Still, the werewolves in our school aren't very happy with me being_ 'a mudblood' _or that I prefer hanging out with you guys instead of with them. And they don't necessarily back me up when I'm in trouble."_

 _"But that isn't the point. The point is that Draco has helped me a lot with some stuff, werewolf stuff, and I'm grateful for that. When I got to know him better and spend some time with him I realized his douchiness is just a mask, and deep inside he's just as lonely as me before I met you guys. You guys mean everything to me, but you just wouldn't understand the feeling of... being a wolf without a pack. Even though you are, my pack I mean, it just doesn't feel like a_ real _pack. It's probably just me thinking this, you're a wizard, Harry is a vampire, you guys probably never thought about things like this before, but I do. I need to have a pack, my wolf can't function without one. And I know you don't like it, but after finding out about the true Draco, the one that I spend every full moon with and that defends me against trespasser as much as I defend him... my wolf recognizes him as pack, the only other wolf in the pack. And I suppose, that's why I act so excited around him because he feels the same bond..." She halted for a moment, frowning. Looking back up at Ron, who was quietly watching her in return._

 _"But what do I know? you just made it very clear what you think of me: just A random whore that would get wet for anyone who even shows the slightest interest in me, but how can I blame you? You've seen it yourself when I was laying all sweaty and aching, I can't believe I ever thought you wouldn't change your view of me after that heat..." She said, wiping away her tears as she held her head up high._

 _"And just for your information: I would never sleep with someone I don't care about, unlike a certain someone."_

 _"Hermione-" Ron said, regret filling him._

 _"No Ron, even if those were words where out of frustration, you went too far. And I... can't stand to look at you right now." She finished, turning around as she strode away from him. Leaving him alone in the corridor with only one thing left to do._

The day after that Hermione had apologized to him, saying she shouldn't have hit him. He'd immediately stopped her, claiming he was the one who should be apologizing. They had both given each other a tight smile after their apologies, a handshake. But he could still feel things weren't the same.

It wasn't like it was her fault! She still smiled towards him, helped him study and talked to him but it just felt… _off_. Like there was some hidden barrier between them that had been put up after their argument. It was as if everytime they were together there was some tenseness in the air and it just felt like their friendship was strained.

It was his fault. Him and his stupid temper! He knew his words were hurting here but he hadn't been able to stop himself, his vision blinded in anger to take a step back and think about what he was saying.

He sighed, resulting in Hermione looking over at him. His chest felt tight before loosening again as he saw her smile at him.

Well, at least it calmed him down enough to actually be able to talk to Harry, he wasn't sure how it would have ended if Hermione hadn't come after him. He would probably not be sitting here now, instead, he would still be sulking somewhere getting angry at nothing in particular.

He gave her a smile in return, not able to break her gaze as he felt himself getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes. It felt like hours had passed by before he heard a growl next to him, which made him quickly break away from her stare. He made a self-conscious cough, looking beside him to watch where the sound was coming from. Rolling his eyes when he saw his best friend glaring over at the Slytherin table with something close to hatred.

"Calm your tits, Harry, they are only talking," Ron grumbled, seeing his words hadn't had any effect on the vampire's malicious stare.

"How do you know for sure, he's standing awfully close to him," Harry growled out.

"Well, you did have that stalkerish behavior going on." Ron shrugged.

Harry's face morphed into one of disbelief as he turned his face to look at Ron.

"For the last time, I am not a stalker!" he yelled indignantly.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Stalker, pfft, as if.

"You coming Hermione?!" Harry yelled up at the girls' dormitories. He was standing in the Gryffindor common room with his brown jacket slung over his shoulder as he waited for Hermione.

"One minute!" She yelled back at him. Her voice echoing through the brick walls of the round staircase.

They already had all of their classes but with Hermione skipping their usual study lessons because of a sudden sick Ron they had now some time free. Harry sighed. He'd warned his friend not to eat the chicken wing after he'd found it under his pillow, but would he listen? Of course not.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked as she descended down, still in the middle of putting her jacket on.

"One hundred, I will need your expertise on this," Harry said seriously, walking next to her as they walked out of the Gryffindor tower. They waved at the fat lady who they heard singing all the way through the corridor.

"If you say so," She shrugged. Turning a corner they heard the excited chirping of the black and white bird in the birdcage above them. Flapping their little wings as fast as they could when they saw Harry.

Harry smiled up at them, remembering the night when he found Draco stealing one of them only to explain the solar system to them. He found affection filling him up as he thought back to it. How beautiful Draco looked in the moonlight, as well as the eager look on his face he had when pointing up at the sky.

"How's it going between you too?" Hermione asked, curiously. Her voice a lit lower to make sure no one was listening in on them.

Harry couldn't help but give her a goofy smile in return.

"Fantastic. I mean absolutely fantastic. I'm just so glad I won't have to hide it from you guys anymore. The time we spend together, I just learn so much about him. Notice some things I hadn't before," His face lit up, "Like the way, he scrunches up his nose when he's irritated or unable to find an answer. Or the way he likes to hold my hand under the table while he's crushing maple leaves in potions. He makes me so happy," He stopped for a moment, looking over at Hermione who was chuckling at him. "He's been…a little odd lately though, I don't know how to explain it."

"What do you mean by odd?"

Harry bit his lip as he thought. It wasn't something all to worrying, just little things.

"Well, sometimes when we're sitting next to each other or talking about something he suddenly gets all annoyed and sulky," He explained, frowning as he thought back to it. "He sometimes says these weird things that throw me off a little,"

Hermione looked up ahead, like she was contemplating it.

"In what way?"

Harry shrugged, not really knowing what to answer.

"I dunno, one moment we're talking about school and stuff and the next he's talking about my eyes and how green they are. I mean, I know they're green and all but what has that to do with dragon philosophy?!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air as if to seek an explanation from the corridor ceiling.

"Hmm," She didn't seem sure how to answer him. "I wasn't with you when that conversation took place so I can't say for sure, but to me, it seems like he was flirting with you," She said, turning another corner and with it outside the castle.

Harry was frozen in place, however. A frown knitting his eyebrows together as he considered it. On one side it was possible, after all, Harry had thrown in some flirtatious remarks himself but…Draco didn't flirt. At least, it didn't seem like something he would do. Yes, he gave Harry witty comebacks in a flirty tone sometimes, give him compliments, _sure._ But those were all-in-good-fun, as a tease! He hadn't outright flirted with him before…right?

He again thought about it but shook his head.

Nah, Draco wouldn't do that.

It was probably 'cause Draco got bored with the conversation and didn't know how to stray from it otherwise, yeah that's it!

He ran back outside, seeing Hermione waiting for him as she nodded her head towards the gate.

* * *

"So Harry which one shall it be?"

Harry looked at Hermione with an uncertain look, almost clawing his eyes out in frustration. This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, the choice he knew he had to make. He felt his hands clamming up, sweat dripping from his forehead to his shaven chin. His heart hammering loudly against his ribcage. He looked between them as he bit his lip.

It felt like his choice was one of life and death.

"I don't know! They're just… not good enough for him!" He wailed, as he let himself fall against the see-through counter, his nose pressing awkwardly against it as Hermione rubbed his back in comfort. He heard the shop owner huff in displeasure.

"Umm, do you might have something else?" Hermione asked hesitantly to the jeweler who stomped away muttering out unintelligible curses. Well, Harry was sure he could hear if he wanted to but he was too lost in despair to care.

He felt Hermione squeezing his shoulders in reassurance but he felt like all hope was lost. He shifted his head to look over at the jewelry in front of him, both in beautiful purple, little boxes.

One was a golden necklace, with a silver wolf dangling at the end of it surrounded by a smoky black and blue, the wolf moving from a standing position to that of a sitting as it howled making the overall picture very elegant.

The other one was a bit more bold, the bracelet had a black metallic look and was decorated with small diamonds that sometimes moved around like stars. You could install the ones you liked most as well as the time.

They were amazing. They where high-class. Both made out of the best materials and high quality. They were also quite expensive, but Harry wasn't focussing on that. They were so good and yet…they weren't enough.

Harry grumbled against the glass, feeling his golden snitch necklace unfurl as it tried to cheer him up. When he stood back up, he did so with a heavy sigh. He opened up his jacket and moved his hand underneath his shirt, pulling out the necklace from underneath.

"How can I top this?" He whined, looking over at Hermione who gave him a shrug.

"You know it's not a contest," She told him, matter of factly, "I'm sure Draco will be happy with whatever you give to him, so don't beat yourself up over it,"

Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"You just don't understand," He sighed. "I want to give him something that is as mindblowing, as fascinating and as incredible as he gave me. To show him how much I care about him, how much I love him and I won't rest until I found it."

He unconsciously puffed out his chest and felt a little awkward after noticing he had done it.

"Come on Harry, this is the fifth store we've encountered! The fifth you let show of all of their most valuable and greatest jewelry and the fifth that's incapable of finding what you're looking for, even after looking at all of the things it has to offer. Maybe you should give up and look for something else," Hermione reasoned, patting him on the back as he whined again.

"You're probably right," He eventually said. Waving the jeweler goodbye who gave him a tight smile in return, not quite reaching his eyes.

When they stood outside Harry was happy to notice the chilly air had warmed up a bit as the sun broke through the clouds. They walked on the gravel path, the sound of their footsteps breaking the silence as they shuffled to nowhere in particular.

"So what do you suppose I give to him then?" Harry asked, looking over at his side to see Hermione biting the inside of her cheek.

"I honestly don't know," She answered after a while. "I mean, what you want to give and what I gave him is simply too different from each other. And it's hard to think of something to give to someone who kinda has everything."

Another silence fell between them. Harry let his face fall into a pout, not feeling very motivated by Hermione's answer.

"…Hasn't Draco ever talked about something he would want on your dates?" She asked, which made him frown.

He coughed a little as he looked away from her.

"We've actually never been on a date, or at least a _date_ date so I suppose-" he was interrupted by a shocked inhale from Hermione who was holding her arm in front of him.

"Wait, you're saying you two haven't been on a date after being together for two months?!"

Harry looked around them, not sure where that reaction came from.

"No, I mean yes we have but it wasn't like outside of the castle and it was in the room of requirement and…you know we haven't really been to a fancy restaurant or something like that, we would probably draw up some unwanted attention, so yeah." He explained, glad when she nodded in understanding before her eyes seemed to lit up, like the when she got handed a quiz of some sort.

"Oh, Harry. I've got the perfect gift for you,"

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

When Draco was finally able to walk to the room of requirement he was fuming.

Everything that could've gone wrong went wrong. It already started when he fell out of bed, _literally._ Let's just say he hadn't been exactly pleased when he fell on the hard stone floor, more so when he found out he was late. He had hastily put on his robe and brushed his teeth, his hair in complete chaos as his stomach rumbled for breakfast. But he was late so he needed to skip that too.

And if that wasn't enough it seemed all teachers were in a bad mood today and seemed to be aiming at Draco in particular. Scolding him for forgetting about his books or quill, or calling him out for nothing. Though, he couldn't exactly blame all on them. He found himself making rookie mistakes, forgetting about, avoiding that or picking that. He was infuriated with himself, especially when after he found half of the class laughing at them.

And when he was finally able to eat at lunch he found himself soaked in pumpkin juice. Really he could just kill the fool who _accidentally_ dropped that on him.

His day went on like that. Tripping, falling, spilling, forgetting, growling and so on.

He just hoped his lover would be able to put a smile on his face, though, he highly doubted it as he stomped through the corridor. Standing in front of the closed door, he looked at his ruined shirt for a moment.

He'd attempted to clean it in the bathroom, but was unable to get the orange stain out and was too late to go to his dorm. He supposed that he could go now but what was the point? It wasn't like Harry was bothered by him looking a little unruly.

As a matter of fact, Draco thought bitterly, it didn't feel like Harry felt attracted to his appearance anyways. Maybe he even liked the pumpkin stain on his shirt!

He opened the door with vigor, not caring if he somehow alerted someone about the place with the loud blow of the door. He strode in anger radiating from him in waves as he saw his vampire looking up at him from the couch with shock.

Draco watched as he quickly stood up, a concerned frown on his face as he looked Draco over from top to bottom.

Draco felt himself deflate a bit, unwilling to worry his lover just because he had a bad day. He walked up to him and sat down on the couch, motioning for Harry to sit down as well.

He was happy when Harry did so, although hesitantly.

"How was your day?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Horrible, and yours?" Draco answered hotly. He watched as Harry looked down to the ground, and felt his muscles relax at the calmness in the vampire's posture. He leaned against the backrest of the couch, his eyes closed as he waited for Harry's answer.

"Pretty good, but it mostly depends," Harry told him, making one eye of Draco prop back open.

"Depends on what?" Draco asked.

"On if you want to go on a date with me,"

* * *

 **There. Update. On. Time. People!**

 **Am tired so don't get much to say except that next update will be a bit late and that I ehm... didn't expect this chapter to be this long so good news!**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this fic.**

 **And thanks for commenting:  
 _HeRonLove:_ Yay! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
 _Angelica7714:_ Thank you, and there will be even more progress in the next chapter ;) if you know what I mean. P.s he's doing great thanks for asking!**


	48. Perfect II

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

 **Perfect II**

Harry groaned as he felt himself waking up, he slowly opened his eyes before quickly shutting them again. The sunlight almost blinding him, he sat up to clumsily try and close the curtains of his bed with his eyes still pinched tight.

With fumbling arms he cursed at himself for leaving them open the night before, eventually falling back on his pillow as he sighed in relief when he actually managed to draw them enough so his face wasn't in the center of the yellow ball of heat.

He felt himself drifting off, his pillow hugged tight underneath him while his blanket lay loosely on his back. He could hear the birds singing outside, their chirps dancing around in some sort of lullaby that made Harry feel instantly safe and calm. He exhaled in and out, his thoughts leaving him as he traveled back into his slumber.

Or at least, that was before his alarm clock decided to ruin it.

 _"Rrrriiiinngg!"_

 _"Rrrriiiinngg!"_

 _"Rrrriiiinngg!"_

 _"Aw,_ come on!" Harry yelled out in frustration, feeling his irises quickly blackening, he sat up to glare back at the offending item on his desk. Finding it almost impossible to hold himself back and throw the clock right out of the window.

He let out a deep sigh as he looked in front of him, noticing that his roommates weren't there. He frowned a moment before remembering he had free-period and that they were probably all in class. He looked over at Ron's bed and nodded to himself as he guessed the wizard had probably gotten hungry and decided to have breakfast without Harry.

 _"Rrrriiiinngg!"_

"Shut up already!" Harry shouted, turning back to his alarm as he threw his pillow on it. He smiled when he didn't hear the alarm going off another time.

 _Finally._

Piece and quiet.

He stood up as he moved out of the bed, already missing the soft and warm fabrics that lay on top of it. He then proceeded to scratch the back of his head as he walked to the little bathroom attached to the room. It wasn't that much, there was a simple sink as well as a toilet and small mirror attached to the wall. If they wanted to wash themselves, they would simply go to their dorm's shower room with some soap and a towel.

Grabbing his toothbrush, Harry put some toothpaste on it before cleaning his teeth. After that, he took a quick toilet break before walking back into the room and walk up to his mirror. Scowling at his image in front of the mirror.

His hair was all over the place –like always- and his eyes, though a bit more awake still seemed as if they would fall close at any moment. He glared at his body as if it personally offended him, which in a way it did. Not to mention the way his height had dramatically increased, just his overall appearance had changed into this…perfectly muscled, bone structured… _manlyness!_

And it was not like he had a problem with it. _Hell!_ This was the body he had always wanted to achieve and had strived to achieve! When he used to look in the mirror all he could see was skin and bones, and when he started attending Hogwarts he could still see those imperfections, he just didn't put any mind into them anymore. He was proud of every muscle he created, of every ounce of flesh he got on his lanky frame, it was proof of his hard work. Of his determination. And somewhere around fourth year, he was pleased to see his hard work gradually paying off and was actually pleased with his body. He never thought he was particularly handsome or anything but he didn't see himself as unattractive either, he was just _Harry_.

Only for all of that to change in one night felt a little like cheating –It was also very good on his self-esteem, just great!- and now that he got it, the body he'd always wanted…it just…it didn't feel like _him._ He didn't know, maybe he still needed some time to accept it, or get used to it. It just didn't seem to fit with his personality.

He turned sideways, dropping to his knees as he put his hands steadfast to the ground. He spread his fingers a little -just for that extra bit of stability- and moved his feet further away from his body till his knees and chest were up in the air. He could feel his hair tickling his brow while looking down at the stone floor. He huffed out a breath, looking over at his bed in longing, knowing that he couldn't lay back down on his soft comfortable bed, especially when he still had another hour before he actually needed to get up.

He was wearing simple pajama pants with a bit of stretch to them as well as a black t-shirt, which made them perfect for this.

His morning workout.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Four…" Harry counted out loud, starting to push his body off of the ground. His arms bulging as he lifted himself up before lowering himself back down, making sure to keep his breathing in check. He quickly found his rhythm as he lifted his body up quicker. It was getting a little harder after some time but it was still manageable. Not at all like the first few attempts he had tried doing push-ups.

He could still remember when he would lose his balance and flop onto the ground, face first. Or how he would almost faint from all of his hyperventilating, even though he would only have covered twenty at most. He was glad he had built up some stamina, though not willingly.

That he had suddenly gotten the body of a world-class athlete didn't mean he could just lay back and relax _apparently!_

And yes, he'd tried.

Not that he was particularly lazy, hell no! He wouldn't be his house's seeker if he was. He trained and did his best to exceed his own expectations…at least…he did at Quidditch practice…

…Alright he didn't do much _outside_ of that but he was still considered fit, wasn't he?

Moving on.

So, yes. He found out there were certain… _consequences_ if he didn't do the heavy amount of exercise his body required him to do. And he had found out about them pretty soon after he'd gotten his new body. He'd been pretty tired then -after not having had a decent meal for months- and found himself more often on the common room's couches than anywhere else.

The result had been almost instantly. It had started off as an annoying ache in his legs, slowly spreading up to his stomach and arms. And at first, he hadn't thought much of it, taking some pain relief from Madam Pomfrey after he'd told her about his complaints. Thinking about it now, he should have listened when she had suggested some exercise would do him good. Because within a few days he found himself in an almost unfathomable pain.

Bloody hell, how it had hurt. He could still recall the way his muscles contracted, cramped whatever you wanted to call it. The way his limbs felt as if they were getting snapped into a million chunks, piece by piece. How it felt like his entire body was on fire like it was getting too small, making it hard to breathe, to move. It was absolute agony.

He got through it though. But now, whenever his body started hurting he knew it was a warning that if he decided to not do his exercise, there _would_ be hell to pay.

Yeah, that sucked.

But it wasn't the main reason for his sudden willingness to do his workout now. He'd already done his necessary doses of work that week. And yes, he could use the exercise to strengthen his body for the upcoming Quidditch game. Not to forget the work-outs actually helped his mind clear up. He just…wanted to look good for his date with Draco.

It was already nerve-wracking thinking about his date. And really, his body wouldn't have changed this much if it meant his former body was anywhere near the perfection his vampire wanted it to be to allure all kinds of creatures, including Draco. And if he could somehow make it more perfect for his boyfriend, who was Harry to say otherwise?

Dammit, he was still nervous thinking about it. It would be their first _real_ date.

"Seventy-eight…Seventy-nine," Harry panted, moving his arms to go faster. He could feel the strain they put up every time he moved his body further off the ground.

He needed to make it last. Try to be romantic.

"Eighty-two... Eighty-three,"

Should he bring flowers? Would Draco like that? Or chocolates? But where would he put them?

"Eighty-six. Eighty-seven,"

Where should they even go? Oh dear God, he'd totally forgot about that!

"Ninety, ninety-one,"

How could he haven't thought about that yet?! He was the one who asked Draco out! He should have planned this in advance.

"Ninety-five ninety-six,"

He couldn't fuck this up, absolutely not!

"Ninetyeightninetynine,"

It needed to be perfect!

"One hundred!" Harry yelled out, falling flat on the ground. He could feel sweat trickling down his forehead, his muscles twitching after the sudden stimulation, signaling that he probably overdone it. He knew he'd probably went a bit too fast there, his body almost unable to keep up with him.

He lay there for about five minutes. Calming his breathing on the cool stone slabs, trying to order his mind while closing his eyes. He could feel a soft breeze coming out of the window, probably left open by Dean, and felt himself cooling down because of it.

Harry let out a deep sigh, his shoulder shaking.

When he'd come up with the idea of asking Draco out he didn't think it could be so stressful and exciting at the same time. He hadn't thought it exactly trough, that much was clear. And he just sorta…slipped it out when he saw Draco in such a somber mood. Hoping the idea would lighten up his boyfriend's day even a little. Only now did he see his lack of forethought.

In defense, Harry hadn't felt this pressured on his first date. Then it had been nothing unusual from going out with Ron or Hermione and he just rolled with it. In some moments having fun and in others feeling an awkward silence pass between them. But he hadn't felt this anxious for a simple date before. Thinking he was about to screw something up. Something _special_ , at least.

Harry chuckled, looking back to how Draco's grimace had turned within a second into a sputtering mess, a deep red blush covering his entire face and neck to the point he kinda looked like a strawberry. His eyes practically bulging out of his sockets as he told Harry he would like that very much.

Because that was what it was. _Special._ Harry had never been so invested in someone, _romanticly_. Someone who made his entire being tremble with delight and devotion. He'd never had someone who his vampire felt so in sink with. He wasn't even sure if it liked anything besides the taste of blood, but it seemed to like Draco an awful lot. And Harry found himself asking, more than ones if maybe this was how it felt to be mated to somebody.

He quickly crossed out that thought. He couldn't think that. To get his hopes up. Life had never been easy on him, from the death of his parents, to his life with the Dursleys, to the whole Voldemort drama, to the nightmares, to Umbridge, to _himself_. He didn't want to believe life gave him this pass, to be able to grow old with his friends and finding the one person who was meant for him. Only to be disappointed when one day he would look in the mirror, exactly the same as now while the people around him were growing grey hairs.

He wasn't going to think about it. If Draco wasn't his mate, so be it. But he was going to make sure that he was going to enjoy the time they had.

Harry nodded at this. A new determination finding its way through his body, and he opened his eyes to come yet again face to face with the stone floor.

Against the will of his joints, Harry found it in himself to get up, moving on to the next exercise.

* * *

He was panicking, dear God he was panicking.

"Dammit Harry, stop pacing you're making me nervous!" Ron said, looking up at him from his magazine as he leisurely sat on the couch. Next to him sat Hermione who was also staring at him, seeming confused as well.

"Harry, I think you need to sit down and take a deep breath," Hermione said calmly as if talking to a skittish beast.

"No, I can't- I don't have time for that. I still need to think of where to bring Draco, I'm thinking about a restaurant but what if I needed to make a reservation beforehand? I can already see us standing there-I'm completely unprepared!- My hair's a mess, I don't know what to wear, what if I don't know what to say anymore and make a fool of myself?! What if someone recognizes us and calls the press? I wouldn't want to do that to Draco! Oh no, what if he suspected this whole ordeal? He will be so disappointed!" Harry rambled on, walking back and forth with loud gestures accompanying his troubled face. His friends shared a look.

"…Harry, you're sounding like a girl-OUCH! What?! It's true," Ron defended, rubbing the spot Hermione had pinched while staring at her accusingly. She shook her head at the pouting boy, a clear sign that it wasn't the time. This, however, Harry didn't notice as he was turned with his back towards them, his hands pulling at his black strands.

"I'm going to screw this up, you guys," Harry wailed, and he truly believed it.

"Harry, why are you acting so worried? It's just a date, you've been on dates before,"

"Yes, but those weren't with Draco! And you said it yourself, I wasn't really invested in Cho, or Ginny for that matter. And now it feels like I have no idea what I'm doing, and it stresses me to no end!" Harry said, with a hint of a growl in there, though not in an aggressive way.

"Harry there is nothing to- Ginny? What do you mean _Ginny?!_ " Ron asked a bit louder than he intended to. Harry turned around to face his friend wide-eyed, slightly wriggling with his fingers in nerves for a whole other reason.

"Nothing- it was like one date- she asked me to, and we didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out, which it didn't," Harry added hurriedly, seeing the protective brother look Ron was about to give him. "I'm sorry, but she begged me not to tell you and it wasn't even really a date, we sorta went back in our old habits one hour into it,"

"…So, what you're saying is…we could have been brothers?" Ron stood up before Hermione dragged him back down.

Harry halted a bit. Frowning at his friend.

"Ron that- what? We will always be brothers, blood doesn't define that-" Harry stopped mid-sentence. "…we're getting off track. That's not what this is about,"

"Alright -but still- it's only Draco. You've had dates with him before and you seemed fine then," Hermione lifted her shoulders, not really understanding Harry's dilemma.

"That's not the point. Those weren't outside in a real 'date' environment, without this heavy expectation thrust upon them, without all these things you need to do to impress. They were casual in sweatpants and stuff! We never really called them _dates,_ before!" Harry cried out loud, again going back to the pacing in circles.

"It will be fine," Both Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"No, it won't!" Harry said again. Shaking his head as he kept thinking about the things that could go wrong. It felt like he was filled to the brim with pessimistic thoughts. And even when he heard that little voice in the back of his head that also said _'It will be fine'_ He somehow couldn't agree to it.

Because really? What did Draco even see in him?! What would stop him from breaking up with Harry over one tiny mistake? The only thing that was really worth something was his name and creature ranking, but that wouldn't do anything for Draco.

He wasn't the smartest of them all, not very handsome either- or at least not before his change- he drank blood and had attacked the blonde before. No matter what he or anyone else said, Harry would never forgive himself for that.

He knew in some part of his mind he was being a little unfair, here. That his insecurities were taking over and that he shouldn't doubt his boyfriend like this. But…again. He'd been acting really off lately. Something Harry still couldn't explain and was too afraid to ask. Because what if it really was like that?

What if Draco really was losing interest in him?

At first, it hadn't bothered him when Draco suddenly acted all distant, didn't think anything of it. But when it happened more frequently, to the point where Harry wouldn't see him for the whole day. He couldn't help it when his self-doubt came back to the surface. Saying he was doing something wrong.

He would rarely get this panicked about something, this scared and truly show it to his friends. He normally kept his insecurities away, knowing he shouldn't think like that about himself.

He should be an obnoxious turd by now with all the media attention and comments about his bravery and confidence. For crying out loud he had a fan club! People with fan clubs didn't get all uncertain about themselves, or at least, not if you watched how Lockhart acted. So why couldn't he just take a deep breath and put every negative feeling somewhere far away in his mind so they wouldn't bother him for the rest of the night.

But now? When he was three hours away from a –supposed to be- romantic date, he could feel every one of those anxieties bubbling up. Pointing out every fault, just like the Dursleys always did.

He'd hoped they could help him calm down somewhat, but apparently, it didn't work that way. Bloody hell, he felt even more nervous than ten minutes before, though that could also be because he was losing time. Slowly but surely.

"Urg, I give up. I'm screwed," Harry said, body flopping to the ground as he lay down with arms spread wide in defeat.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ron asked mockingly, having gone back to reading his magazine, but both Harry and Hermione didn't pay him any mind.

"Come on Harry, think a bit more positive. I'm sure you guys are going to have a lovely evening," Hermione assured him, her posture beaming with certainty. Which did help him somewhat.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, giving a glimpse of a smile to her. Not convinced at all, but knowing he should stop his self-pitying and just move on. "I'm just worried you know,"

Hermione nodded heartily while Ron gave a mere grunt as an indication he agreed with them.

"We've been together for two months now and… I'm scared he's losing interest in me. That he's not attracted to me," Harry grumbled, turning his face so he could pull on some loose strands on the carpet.

"Now why would you think that?" Hermione questioned. "Of course he's attracted to you."

Harry merely shrugged, knowing the answer but not willing to tell his friends.

He was simply not confident enough. Because, technically, Draco never told him he loved him back. Even after all the times, he'd said _'I love you'_ over and over again, he couldn't remember a single moment where he'd heard it from his boyfriend back. And honestly, that saddened him a bit.

Especially when you thought of all the times he spent trying to coax one out of the werewolf. Trying to help his boyfriend in whatever way he could, as well as being useful to him. To make himself irreplaceable. He would try by giving the other boy food, tea, massages, hugs, kisses. Anything to show what kind of good partner he really was and could be, his potential for it. How much he deserved those sweet words. And yes, he would get the look of adoration or a simple fond smile in return but never had Draco openly told him he loved him.

And he always felt disappointment gnaw at him whenever he would only hear a _'thank you'_ in the form of Draco's gratefulness without the words he longed for so. But he also asked himself if he maybe was rushing these feelings. That Draco wasn't ready yet to decide if he wanted to be with Harry, even though he didn't show any of those signs. That he was the one who was being impatient with his boyfriend.

Harry sighed, taking his necklace from under his shirt as he started fumbling with it, holding it between thumb and forefinger. He smiled a bit when the wings unfolded themselves and forward to flap up and down, wanting to be released. He hadn't taken it off for even one second after Draco gave it to him. It was a token of his affection for Harry and the thing that was giving him, the slightest reassurance that Draco did have feelings for him and that he wasn't imagining it.

Now, he couldn't imagine it ever leaving him. It had built an imprint on Harry's skin, proof that it belonged there. His lucky charm.

He bit his bottom lip, sitting back up and turning around in a cross-legged position. His elbows resting on his knees as he held his arms up so he was still able to fumble with his little golden snitch. He looked up at his friends, his mouth opening, and closing.

"I-" Harry said, stopping and ducking his head to make himself less noticeable as a group of Gryffindors moved through the common room on their way out. Their chattering as loud and obnoxious as ever. Or at least -Harry smiled to himself- that would be something Draco would say.

He waved when some of them nodded to him, a smile on their faces as they noticed him.

"And Ron, how's it going with your studies about…" One of them, _Elliot,_ said curiously sticking his head over the couch to see what Ron was reading. " _Top ten things you didn't know about Zoey Tempest_ -Ooh got yourself a celebrity crush now, haven't we Ronald,"

"Shut it you idiots, find someone else to harras," Ron replied with annoyance, though it lost its effect when seeing Ron's affectionate smile while pushing the boy away.

Elliot put a hand over his chest. "I am deeply hurt by that, Ron. I would never-"

"Snape?"

"Snape," Elliot confirmed a wicked smile on his devilish face. He sent one last wave to Harry, grinning from ear to ear as he walked away.

"Bloody morons," Ron muttered under his breath after Elliot got out of sight. Making himself comfortable on the couch before rolling his eyes. He gave his magazine a dramatic shake, crossing his leg over his knee while resting the book on them in an attempt to concentrate on the open pages in front of him.

"Maybe you're in luck Ron, I heard she has a fetish for redheads!" They heard Elliot shout somewhere in the back of the corridor, making Ron jump up from the couch to run after him, redfaced he started shouting insults and threats along the way.

Harry couldn't help but snigger at that, he knew Ron's temper wasn't something to be underestimated, though he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one again he would sometimes provoke one out of him. To see how he reacted…which mostly ended up like it had with Elliot.

He looked over at Hermione, a hand in over his mouth as he tried to get his laugh under control. When seeing Hermione's face though, he didn't see the equally as amused expression as he wore. Instead, she looked a bit saddened, why? Harry didn't know. It was weird, normally she would get into a fit of giggles when Ron went on another _–harmless-_ rampage, only ever stepping in when they could feel the bloodlust radiating from the wizard.

Although it was strange Harry did, however, stop with laughing -rather awkwardly might he add- ending it with a long sigh. He looked around the room, glad most students were still in class or studying in the library, it meant they could talk some more without getting eavesdropped by noisy meddlers.

He started drumming his hands on his feet, whistling while doing so. That seemed to get Hermione's attention as she looked his way, a blush covering her cheeks. She gave him a short smile, switching her gaze from the corridor to him and back again.

He kept smiling at her, finding her actions a bit strange he gave her a curious look. Asking what was wrong.

She turned away, clearly avoiding his questioning stare. And when he tried to make eye contact with her again she simply shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked tentatively, scooting a little closer.

"Hm? No, of course not. Why would there be?" Hermione answered, still not looking at him. He frowned. It was obvious something was bothering her, so why would she lie?

"No, I can see something's the matter. You're acting a little out of it. I mean, sure, me having a panic attack over my upcoming date isn't really that interesting and all. Come on, what is it?" Harry asked, a smile on his face as he tried to get his friend to talk about it. She seemed a little distressed. It didn't seem she was handling what was bothering her that well on her own.

She looked down at her lap, and Harry could just see she was caving in.

"…Has it something to do with Ron? Did you start avoiding him again or something? Well, not like that obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here. You're not going to do that again, are you? Because both of us still don't know what had gotten that idea into your mind last time, but it had really upset Ron. You know that if you want to talk about it I'm always here for you right? So is Ron, even if it seems like he won't, I'm sure he would listen if you talk things through," Harry said, his own concern showing on his face. He was sure Hermione never meant to upset Ron the way she did when avoiding him, but there really didn't need to be a repeat of that. And if this was about the same thing that caused Hermione's sudden change at the beginning of the year he needed to find out.

"No- I mean, yes. But it isn't like that. We just had a row- no don't give me that look, we talked it through in the end and decided we both weren't being very fair to each other. I'm just a little tired and overthinking some things, you know how I get when I don't have something to keep my mind off of things. There's nothing for you to worry about, trust me,"

He nodded. Harry was still doubtful if she was telling the truth, but eventually decided to let it go. If they really had a row and she was still mulling over some things, Harry supposed it wouldn't be long before she would tell Ron. Besides, he supposed, he shouldn't interfere if there was something going on between the two of them.

After another silence, Hermione spoke up.

"…aaand? What are you planning to wear?" she teased, making Harry groan.

"I have no idea," He huffed out, raking a hand through his hair. "I would love to dress up for him if only I knew what he liked."

"Hmm…what about that green-"

"Dirty little goat head," Ron interrupted her, walking back into the room a little ruffled from running. He moved back to sit next to her on the couch, muttering out words of contempt. "Can you believe that guy? Bloody demons always think they can do whatever they like, right?"

When he finally looked at them he noticed their silence.

"…Did I interrupt something?" He asked, his eyes widening as he bent a little towards them.

Harry sighed. "No," He stood up, brushing off the dust on his trousers while he did so. "I'm just gonna go and look for something decent to wear on my date," Harry said his face indifferent as he spoke monotonously.

"If you're so worried why don't use that vail of liquid luck you've been keeping in your drawer for God knows how long?" Ron eventually said, making Harry stop in his tracks.

…he never thought of that.

He quickly turned around, going back to sitting in front of his best friends.

"You think that would work?" Harry asked hopefully, maybe a bit too hopeful. But when he thought about it, why wouldn't it? After all, it was supposed to bring you good luck, a pathway which would make you achieve almost everything successfully. It would make sure that Harry wouldn't walk into any misfortunes for the limited time he had until the effects wore off. It would mean that there wouldn't be any trouble along the way and that the whole ordeal would go down smoothly, giving both Draco and himself a wonderful time. That's why if he chose to use to drink the liquid luck he wouldn't have to constantly be worried about Draco not enjoying it, it would give him the assurance he needed to make sure he wouldn't fuck up their date.

It would be the ultimate solution!

He looked up, staring into his friends' eyes for confirmation. And was glad when he found it.

"But, it has been there for how long, three years? You're sure it will still work?" Harry asked, feeling a bit hesitant especially when Ron just shrugged. Which didn't reassure him. It could always be the potion would lose it effects, like a bottle of milk, turning into big clogs of the substance which didn't exactly smell that good.

"It depends. Most potions don't, but we can't really say about Felix Felicis since the brewer would usually drink it all up within a week so we aren't exactly sure how long it lasts. Judging on where you put it, the temperature of the drawer throughout the years as well as the dampness inside and of course the amount of sun/moonlight it was exposed to, I'd say it is still able to perform. Although I think the time period will have reduced a bit, but I can't be sure," Hermione muttered out loud, making both Harry and Ron look at her in surprise. "What? I thought it would be useful to know,"

"Okay, alright…so this might actually work," Harry smiled to himself, feeling a little giddy at the thought of finally opening up that vial he hid in case of an emergency. Which, to him, this definitely was.

"I suppose I shouldn't be the one here giving you advice, with me never having had a real relationship and all, but Harry I really don't think this is the answer," Hermione said after a moment, looking at Harry and Ron a little unsure. Harry looked at her with confusion. Of course, this was the answer!

She watched as both of them made a face, asking if she could elaborate.

"I mean, knowing Draco, I don't think he will appreciate this very much. I think he would prefer it if you just be yourself and see how it goes. You know, without the sudden halo of luck covering you from head to toe. He isn't able to use it, so it seems a bit unfair…"

"That's not true, because I would only be happy and successful in this if Draco is enjoying himself as well! And that's what the liquid luck is for, to give me one perfect day. Can't you see? It's foolproof." Harry tried to convince her, but she looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

"Think of it this way, what are you going to do when it all goes perfectly well, you both have had the nights of your life and you're setting up the next one, what are you going to do then?"

"I'll figure it out," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, like you did this time? Alright, I play along. Suppose you have come up with this _foolproof_ plan, what if that isn't as great? Or the next one? Or the one after that? Maybe you both will be disappointed every time a date doesn't go as well as that first one. And what will you do then, because I don't think you're planning on telling Draco this." She said in frustration, trying to convey to Harry that this was a horrible idea. Sure, there was always the possibility it would work and that Harry had actually managed to fool Draco for a while –which she highly doubted since the vampire wasn't very good at deceiving people- it wouldn't be long before the truth came out, and how Draco was going to react to that she wasn't sure.

Harry felt his smile slowly transform into a frown.

"Hermione, I'm sure Harry knows what he's doing and I don't think that- _Draco_ will mind it that much. Who knows! Maybe he will even be thankful for it. All I know is that you might be overreacting a bit." Ron commented, finding his way into the conversation. "You tend to do that sometimes, remember all the times we snuck out at midnight and you kept telling us about how we were going to be expelled?"

Harry almost burst out in laughs when seeing Hermione's look of indignantly, staring at Ron with her eyes and mouth wide open. When she looked over at Harry to see how he thought about it, however, he just lifted an eyebrow and nodded, making her sputter.

"I only do that because you two don't seem to have any self-preservation or a single thought on what the consequences of your actions might be. If you want to act all carelessly than be my guest." She huffed out, sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest, looking away from them. Harry smirked at her antics, exchanging a look with Ron.

"So you won't stop us?" Harry asked for certain.

"No, why would I?" She answered. Both Harry and Ron looked at each other with a wicked gleam in their eyes, before Harry used his vampire speed to travel up to his room to open up his drawer, a vial with a golden shimmering liquid inside of it. When he came back he saw Hermione had started pacing around much like Harry was doing a few minutes earlier while Ron had this excited aura all over him.

When sitting back on the floor Harry stared at the vial with curiosity, Ron nodding at him for him to open it.

"I still don't think this is a good idea-" Hermione muttered, biting her bottom lip.

" _AhAhAh,_ you said you wouldn't interfere," Ron cut her off, shaking a finger at her. "Come on Harry, let's see what all of the fuss is about."

Harry watched both of his friends as he opened the cork. A golden fume coming out of it. Before he moved it towards his lips though, he started contemplating it. Was he really this nervous that he, a Gryffindor, the chose none was going to take the cowardly rode? Was he really that desperate? He stared at it for another moment or two, almost deciding against it until he again thought of the way Draco seemed to be getting more and more distant the last few weeks. How he seemed to be moodier when around Harry.

Giving it one last hesitant look, Harry brought the vial to his lips and downed the liquid in one gulp. Then he stared on straight ahead, waiting for the effects to do their thing.

At first, he didn't feel anything change, no sudden giddiness, no sense of luck or anything like that and he slowly felt disappointment gnaw at him. Maybe he really did wait too long. He was about to tell his friends when he felt something similar to a lightning bolt course through him.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Hermione asked after a moment. And when Harry looked at her, he noticed she had sat back down looking at him concerned as well as Ron. He gave them a calm smile as he said.

"Excellent…really excellent!"

* * *

 **Harry & Draco's p.o.v**

The effects were immediate. Right after taking the liquid luck Harry felt himself glowing like a sparkling star. His confidence had bolted right through the roof, he felt like he could take on anything, _do_ anything. And that's how he now found himself marching back to Hogwarts to pick up his boyfriend.

He was smiling the entire time, happily waving at people he passed by even when they gave him a grimace in return.

When the effects had settled inside of him he'd immediately felt the urge to go out to the Hogsmead and pay a visit to the twins. He'd said so to his friends, who had stared at him in disbelief. He had given them a toothy smile as he excitedly made his way towards the famous joke shop. Stopping along the way a few times to have some interesting conversations with some random strangers, until he finally made it to the little village. When he was almost there, though, he heard someone yelling close by and decided to check it out. What he saw was a young woman shouting at the owner of the Gladrags Creaturewear.

 _"You idiotic buffoon, don't you see this is the latest trend! I, Maisie Fisherk, won't stand for this kind of mockery! How dare you to reject my clothing line! You will pay for this you hear me!"_ She had yelled, her face going up in flames –litterly- as she did so before the owner had shut the door on her. She'd picked up whatever the owner had thrown on the wet ground and stomped away from the shop. _"Unbelievable, he will regret that. Not even wanting to consider selling these pieces of art in, his_ ANCIENT SHITHOLE! _Who does he think he is? These would have clearly lifted up his pathetic number of customers, as well as his profit if he'd just given them a chance-Oops, excuse me didn't mean to bump into you there."_

Harry had watched her with curiosity, pointing at the bag she was carrying he had said: _"What's that?"_

She had blinked up at him with confusion.

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"In the bag,"_ He'd answered her and clapped when she opened it and showed him the articles of clothing in them. He'd picked one up, a green blouse with a checked pattern on them, a small chest pocket on the left. It didn't seem that special, but the fabric felt very soft to his fingers and when he stretched the seemingly small clothing it moved with him to a surprising amount. Able to stretch in between both of his arms extended. He laughed, taking it Voldemort out of the bag.

 _"Oh sorry, I should be more clear. I want to buy this, purchase, obtain, acquire, own. Do you have any more?"_

She'd then shown him a pair of black jeans, saying that they were specially made to match all body types of the owner and hug all the right places just perfectly. He'd been delighted, reaching into his backpack -he'd taken with him just in case- he gave her some galleons, he hadn't really paid that much attention too it. Only knowing that he wanted, _needed_ the clothes very much. Apparently, it had been quite a lot for she immediately wanted to return half of them saying they weren't worth that much. But he'd insisted, telling her he was sure that in no time they would be worth much more. She had smiled at him.

When finally in front of the giant building of the joke shop he had felt accomplished before entering the building. He'd seen a lot of people there, sneaking around, laughing, puking. Some had stared at him weirdly, which had made Harry frown.

 _"Why are your eyes so big? I don't think that's very good for you. Maybe you had a little too much of that Bulgeye potion there. Personally, I'm not a big fan of it, they always make my eyes kinda itchy,"_ He had said, gesturing with his finger to his eyes. Nodding to himself he made his way to the bathroom leaving the dumbfounded boy alone.

When returning from the bathroom he was pleased when the clothes indeed fit him, enveloping his body completely with the soft fabric. He'd then made his way towards the counter, saying hello to Fred and George who had been absolutely stoked to see him. Claiming he really needed to test out their new project.

 _"With only one push it will let out this horrible scream-"_

 _"Sorry guys, not interested. I need to prepare for my date with Draco you see, it's our two months anniversary so I'm going to treat him tonight. Although I still don't know where, but I'm sure that will be alright. As long as I take him to something fancy, you know how spoiled he can be,"_ He'd said, grinning from ear to ear as he walked away only to be stopped by two arms holding him back.

 _"Wow wow wow-"_

 _"-Not so fast-"_

 _"-You're dating Draco?-"_

 _"-Malfoy?"_

He'd looked at the two redheads, who looked at him with incredulity. He'd leaned a bit forward before saying: _"I am,"_ Before again attempting to walk away.

 _"You've never told us that!-"_

 _"-How long has this been going on?!"_

He'd been stopped yet again, this time cocking his head to the side, slightly frowning as he considered their words.

 _"Well, today is our two months anniversary, so I would say two months. I thought Ron had told you guys, we had a pretty big fight over it, yes. But I suppose now you two know, would you mind not telling your mother I would prefer to do so myself so she wouldn't go interrogating him. I really fancy him, especially those cute dimples he has when smiling, they are really a sight to behold."_

 _"Cute?"_

 _"Malfoy?"_

 _"Yes! Very much so. I don't understand why people keep asking me that,"_ Harry had answered, albeit a bit abashed. He couldn't figure out why his friends always gave him skeptical looks whenever he said something like that. To him Draco was the ultimate definition of adorableness, it should be a crime to not be able to see that!

 _"With who do you even talk about that?"_ Fred had asked to no one in particular, his ginger eyebrows pulling together while he looked at his brother, who shrugged.

 _"Mostly Draco, he's threatened me on more than one occasion. He even hit me on the head with a spoon once…"_

 _"Aaalright,"_

 _"Yes, it hurt quite a bit. Had a headache for the rest of the day, even had to put ice on it for a while. But I won't lie, that expression he made while ruthlessly smashing that spoon on there,"_ He'd whistled with a dazed look in his eye. _"Priceless,"_

Fred and George, looked at each other in the corner of their eyes, both asking the other what to do now. They seemed to agree pretty fast, giving each other a nasty smirk.

 _"Well, when I hear you talking like that it's clear our little Harry is totally smitten, Georgie,"_

 _"I agree, Fred. See, he has even dressed up a bit for the occasion,"_

 _"It seems like this is very serious,"_

 _"Oh, I can already hear the wails of fangirls in the distance,"_

 _"What are you talking about, George? The only thing I can hear is the sound of wedding bells!"_

 _"You would look so pretty in your dress Harry,"_

 _"Gorgeous,"_

 _"So what's it gonna be? Harry Potter? Harry Malfoy? Harry Potter-Malfoy?"_

 _"I think mom is going to kill you if you don't let her bake the cake,"_

 _"And then there's the honeymoon,"_

 _"Oooooh, the honeymoon, you know what that entails,"_

 _"Fred! Don't be so scandalous! What kind of sick things are you putting in our poor innocent Harry's head!"_

 _"Didn't you hear George? They've been going out for two months now, I'm afraid our sweet innocent Harry isn't quite as innocent anymore,"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes, it's a pity, Harry's all grown up now,"_

 _"I will not accept this! This goes against all that we stand for!"_

 _"Yes, indeed!"_ Fred has said, hugging his brother close with one arm while the other pointed up to the ceiling. Harry had been completely nonplussed at what was going on, pleasure bud off every time he wanted to answer. Which made it difficult to figure out what the twins had said. But right when Harry felt like he put all the pieces together the two redheads broke out laughing.

 _"Just joking Harry, we will let you leave now,"_

 _"Good luck on your date!"_

 _"Thanks!"_ He'd said after a moment, watching as the two brothers exchanged a look before heading outside.

He'd still had some time before he needed to head back to Hogwarts so he had decided to have a look at what all the shops were offering and if there was anything news since he last been there with Hermione. He'd stalked the storefronts for at least half an hour before something had caught his eye. It was like a hidden voice in his head telling him to buy it, that it would come in handy later. He had, of course, listened to it as he had been doing for a while now.

Once inside he gave a cheerful _"Hi!"_ to the cashier who was tending to some flowers. She'd jumped, spilling some of the water on the floor. When she turned to him he'd said: _"I'd like to buy a flower,"_ To which he got an unimpressed look.

 _"Really? You wouldn't say, walking into a florist,"_ She'd smiled, _"You're a little odd, you know that? Hm, but that doesn't matter. Welcome to Floriblunders Florist, now, what kind of flower would you like? You got a certain species or color in mind?, Sunflowers, Hollyhocks, tulips, camelia's, tansy's, cornflowers, you name it!"_ She had said, brightly. Her hands pointing at every flower she named with great enthusiasm. _"Or would you prefer the more magical induced ones? Singing Roses, Honking Daffodils, Flitterbloom, Dancing Dahlias or perhaps some Poppling poppies? I myself like them a bit enchanted, the others are a bit too ordinary for me, wouldn't you agree?"_

She'd then proceeded to show him around in the store, stopping at every little plant or flower and then comment on the name and its meaning behind it. _"But let's get down to business which flowers do you like?"_

 _"Hmm…"_ Harry had hummed, again looking around the store before gazing at the one he had his eyes on the minute he stepped in, standing in front of the window, he had walked towards it crunching down to take a better look at the flower. It had a pretty long stem, a single green leave hanging on in the middle, as it reached the top the stem split into three tin twigs on which the flower blossoms laid, bursting out into one large cluster. Its scent smelling like one of those cherry pies miss Weasley always made when he came to visit. And the color… It had the beautiful metal with a hint of purple in it. He'd been amazed by the somewhat glistening silver glazing, looking like it was completely natural with the purple shimmer despite it being obviously fabricated.

Nodding to it he had said, _"How about this one,"_

 _"You mean the heliotrope?"_ She'd asked, positioning herself in front of him. _"Yes, its one of our most valuable and magnificent flowers we have to offer. The silver coating makes it so it can preserve for years on end without it eventually dying, but doesn't hinder its growth like a normal one. It loves the sunlight, following it wherever it goes and it has a beautiful meaning behind it. There is a whole Greek myth behind it, absolutely fascinating, you know some aristocratic families still use the flowers as a token to their-"_

 _"I'll take it,"_ Harry had immediately answered. Knowing it would be a perfect gift to give to his boyfriend even without the liquid luck telling him to do so. When he'd looked up he saw that her eyebrows had shot into her hairline, a slightly worried expression taking place.

 _"Are you sure, sir? The silver coating is pretty rare since it's so very tricky to make, which makes it quite expensive for a simple flower and also why the more wealthy families choose them. I'm afraid its the last one I have in store and we won't get any new delivered until next month. I can, of course, make you a different bouquet with similar plants…"_ She'd suggested but Harry had already made up his mind.

 _"I don't mind, I want that one. I mean it glitters! It's bloody amazing."_

 _"Well, I guess that you're in luck then,"_ She'd said, picking the flower up from the glass vase before walking back to the counter, placing a small tie on it. Giving Harry a big smile as he paid for the flower.

 _"Here, you can keep half of it,"_ She had said to Harry's surprise. Sliding a couple sickles back as she gave him a wink. _"It isn't every day Harry Potter, savior of the supernatural world comes into your shop. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Good luck with your beloved!"_

After that, he'd walked out of the shop, flower in tow as he moved to take a look at some other shops. And before he knew it he was dragged into a barbershop his familiar hairdresser yelling at him.

And that's how he ended up here, walking back towards the Hogwarts castle on a soggy gravel path; wearing weird clothes, a little shining flower in his hand which he already forgot the name of, his hair trimmed a bit of its _'raven nest look',_ and a dopey smile on his face.

When he looked up at the sky, he would almost lose himself in awe. Stopping right on his tracks just so he could watch how the light blue would break into a deep orange color as the sun slowly went down. He was sure that when he came back here with Draco the sun would have disappeared almost completely, replacing it with the bright light of the moon and stars.

It was a wonderful thought. Thinking about how Draco's blonde hair would reflect on them, how his lips would shine and his eyes would widen. He could already hear Draco tell him all about the gravity waves or about all the different constellation and how they came to be. How he would use all these scientific names and data he didn't understand half of but would make him nod all the same. Finding the way the werewolf passionately talked about his interest even more endearing because of it. He didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend he didn't know what the hell he was talking about which would probably make him stop rambling and make an uncomfortable silence fall between them.

Looking up ahead, Harry was surprised to see he was almost at the gates of the school. He was sure if he would go a little faster he would be there within five minutes, but decided against it. No need for him to sweat, he was certain Draco wouldn't mind if he was a little late. Besides if he looked a little closer, he wasn't able to make out someone with the regal stance as Draco always seemed to pose, nor his signature blonde locks.

Hm, maybe stuck in traffic? The Hogwarts halls were very crowdy this time of day.

Harry shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt the chill breeze tickle his skin. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, letting himself relax. He didn't need to worry, after all, he had luck on his side for a change.

* * *

 _'I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!'_ Draco thought to himself as he walked out of the castle. Turning to each side to make sure no one was following behind him, not wanting anyone to impose on his special time with Harry. He stepped down the stone slabs of the castle, his feet crunching on the soggy gravel floor as he reached the ground. He heard crickets chirping somewhere out in the woods, leaves rustling from the tops of the trees, and could smell the scent of the foggy night air around him. The familiarity it brought was very welcome, the dark forest giving him a feeling of peace and quietness he didn't know he had wanted so much.

Still, as he walked down the path towards the gates, Draco was on high alert. Trying to spot Harry in every nook and cranny as if the vampire was hiding behind one somewhere. He felt himself get a little distraught. He was twenty minutes late, for Christ's sake! He was never, ever late. Always making sure he was on time for whatever was going on. It was carved into his brain since he was a pup, _"Time is of the essence so we can't afford to be even one second late"_ his father always said. And Harry knew this. Or at least that he was never late. He'd even commented on it a while back in Potions. He just hoped Harry didn't see it as some ridiculous sign that he had changed his mind or whatever and thought he wouldn't show up. He was going to be outraged if he was standing there only to find out that Harry had left before he had arrived, all his work would be for nothing!

Draco huffed as he imagined it. Hurrying his pace, he kept looking around, trying to scent if Harry was already there or had left. He knew he should have watched the time more closely, looking at the clock now Draco felt himself go crazier by the minute.

It wasn't like it was his fault he was late, he wasn't used to this! He'd never been on a date before…alright that one time with Pansy but that didn't count! He'd been practically blackmailed into going with her, not out of his own free will.

And this, _this_ was very much out of his free will. Very, very much so. As in a hundredth times yes so's. When Harry had asked him if he was interested in going on a date with him –honestly he has never been so excited about anything! He'd actually wanted to scream when those words left the vampire's mouth. Heard his wolf howling out in absolute delight, running around in circles of pure excitement with its tongue sticking out. He would've jumped on top of Harry, shaking the other boy senseless all the while squealing and flailing his arms about how much he wanted that, of course, he wanted that, why he even needed to ask if Draco wanted that…if it wouldn't have been totally out of character and probably result in the vampire having a heart attack.

Yeah, that certainly wasn't part of the plan.

Draco looked up at the sky, following the movements of the sun as it slowly lowered itself down towards the earth. Making direct notes of its position to see how much time he'd spent wasting time on trivial things. He was pretty ashamed of thinking back to it. This wasn't how a Malfoy should act, how a proud, confident full blood werewolf should act.

Despite that knowledge, Draco had acted -rather embarrassing might he add- earlier that day. Having been completely unfocused throughout all of his classes, he hadn't been capable of doing anything more than reading a text out loud on McGonagall's insistence. And even then he hadn't been able to recount even one word he'd said. It was laughable, how the all-powerful Malfoy heir could be easily distracted by something as mundane as a date with his lover.

But he was, and it was a ridiculous amount of distraction. Ugh, he could still hear himself in front of the mirror, fussing about how everything needed to be perfect. That he needed to look good for Harry. Picking up and throwing away thousands of clothes of all shapes and sizes; robes, shirts, trousers, jeans, ties, blouses, wristwatches, shoes, vests, sweaters, u-necks, v-necks, buttons, no-buttons, pockets, no-pockets, tight, loose, black, blue, green white, grey, etcetera. In the end, Draco had found himself knees deep in his wardrobe. He'd clapped his hands in a thank you when he'd finally found the foolproof pairs. He'd decided on a well-polished look. Wearing a grey sweater vest with a white blouse underneath, a pair of dark slim fit trousers accompanied by a green belt and his custom-made leather shoes. He'd settled against a green tie and his great-great grandfather's silver watch, he didn't want to come through as formal, and the tie would probably come off as his house colors and all that shit. Besides, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stop fidgetting with one of them during the date, he knew he beforehand that he would keep checking the time with all of the nerves going through his body and he didn't want to seem like he wasn't enjoying their time together.

But that was not all. No, after he'd decided on his attire he still needed to figure out what to do with his hair. It had been frustrating and time-consuming to get it just right, especially when you considered there was no cooperation from the other side! He'd cursed every time one of his stubborn hairs decided, NO! I want to go this way. And ruined the overall picture of the left side by that one tiny bit of blonde hair wandering to the right. It had been outright torture.

To his regret, he needed to admit…he was transforming into his mother.

And even when he'd, at last, did it. His look perfect and complete…His nerves won over. He'd spent approximately forty-five minutes in front of the mirror encouraging himself, telling that it would all be fine. That he was going to enjoy this. That Harry was going to enjoy this. That he looked very handsome and that Harry was going to swoon as soon as he saw him. That maybe this was going to be it. That Harry would want to take a step forward at last. That he was finally going to show those dark pupils full of lust and want.

That, together with the hours spend on his hair, clothes, teeth, smell and attempt to do something about his homework Draco had lost track of time. Until his clock seemed to pull his attention towards it. For no second later he'd jumped out of his heat room, nearly forgetting to bring his jacket with him –just in case- and running down the halls of the Slytherin dungeons.

'Almost there,' Draco thought, looking up in a silent prayer. Hoping against hope that Harry was still there, even when on this short of a distance he should be able to see him clearly. Standing there, waiting. He wasn't able to. Not seeing even a small speck of the raven-haired vampire, much to his disappointment.

Taking one more step towards it, he found himself eye to eye with the open entrance gates of the castle. No Harry to be seen.

"Oh, there you are. Was worried you wouldn't show up, haha," Harry smiled, cocking his head to the side when he saw his sweet little boyfriend practically jump into one of the trees around them. The unmanly like yelp he made with it making Harry's heart burst with affection.

Draco turned around rather forcefully, coming face to face with none other than his supposed to be date. He felt his face heat up and his hands clench into a fist, looking at the smug grin of his lover. He'd looked over to where the vampire stood, leaning against one of the mossy, stone pillars that supported the heavy iron fence. His shoes stepping into the wet grass as he took an eager step towards Draco.

"What the hell Potter?! You want to scare me to death?!" Draco shrieked in outrage, but Harry didn't seem affected by it, much to the werewolves disappointment. More like he seemed to be amused by Draco's anger which infuriated Draco all the more.

"No, that would be rather unfortunate. Especially when I planned this whole night for us," Harry said, noticing the way Draco immediately seemed to soften. Though Harry thought fondly, the anger hadn't entirely left his boyfriend's face.

"You-you scared the crap out of me!" He replied indignantly, "What are you doing there anyway, hiding behind a stone wall?"

Harry shrugged, his attention momentarily lost to a bird flying above him.

"I dunno…thought I might surprise you," Harry replied, smiling that dazzling smile as he turned his gaze back to Draco. The smile that always seemed to make Draco's knees go weak and all previous anger towards his lover dissipate. He was sure the vampire knew this, done it too many times at times like these, but Draco found it impossible to ask him.

"You look handsome today," Harry continued, caressing Draco's cheek in a fether like movement as he tucked one of Draco's loose hairs behind his ears. Draco gave a sheepish look as he did so. Blinking a few times when Harry removed his hand he looked down to the ground, hearing his blood pulse on the inside of his ear he moved his hand towards it. Realising with a jolt that when he jumped up he must have messed up his hair. The hair he had been spending so much time to acquire!

Harry tried to control his laughter as he saw Draco furiously matting down his blonde locks. Wiping away the nonexistent dirt on his shoulders and pants along the way, but he didn't turn his face to stare up at Harry again. And Harry could feel a silent rumbling forming in the back of his throat, his vampire not at all pleased.

Instead, Harry hurriedly took Draco's hand in his, beaming down at him as his boyfriend looked up at him in slight shock. He could feel Draco's pulse against his, pumping louder while the werewolves eyes grew bigger. Harry couldn't help but lick his lips at the notion, but quickly found himself kicked out of his trance. Frowning as Draco again tried to avoid his face, he wanted to ask what was wrong before Draco started moving, dragging Harry with him a small smile pulling at his lips.

'You can do this, you can do this, you can do this." Draco thought to himself. Sweat making its way through his body despite his open jacket. Damn Harry for making him feel this way. This wasn't helping at all!

While Draco was having his internal crisis, Harry moved his other hand from where he had hidden it inside his coat.

"Here, I thought you might like it," He said while putting the silver flower in front of them, making sure his boyfriend saw it.

Oh and saw it Draco did. His eyes bulged as he felt his mouth open and close like a gaping fish, whispering a timid thank you as he was handed the flower. He couldn't believe this…

Draco tried to focus on everything around them, trying to distract himself before he'd lost all composure and Harry would see how much of a nervous wreck he really was. Again he thanked Severus for that, without him his mask of indifference would have fallen minutes ago and it wasn't really comforting seeing how Harry seemed to be as relaxed as ever. Feeling right at home.

"So, where are we going?" Draco asked tentatively, putting his chin up in the air as he took a deep breath.

"It's a surprise, you will see," Harry answered, his confusion already having dissipated and replaced by a relished feeling right when he saw that ghost of a smile stretching one corner on Draco's now stoic face. He wasn't fooled though, his senses were on heightened and he couldn't stop but listen in on Draco's slightly faster heartbeat. He wasn't worried about his _'plan'_ namely on the fact that he didn't really have one. He probably should, but he couldn't help but feel that somehow the liquid luck was going to take care of that. "Don't you just love surprises. Or at least the good ones, bad ones aren't that fun, always ruining your plans. But the good ones are lovely, bringing smiles to your faces and this feeling of love you always want to cherish. Kinda like that necklace you gave me, I always cherish it. It makes me think of you and how much I love you."

Draco's eyes widened and his blush only grew redder. He frowned, for a moment wondering what kind of nonsense his lover was spouting. What came over him to say something like that? It didn't make any sense! Still, he felt his chest getting tighter at the vampire's words. He didn't know what to say, scared it would come out as a sputtering mess so instead, he squeezed their interlocked hands, enjoying the way Harry's rough hand felt against Draco's smooth one.

It didn't take long before they arrived at Hogsmeade. The streets still full of life as the light of the sun touched the streets. It wouldn't take long before all the chattering was gone and the street lamps lightened up, only the pure nocturnal creatures going inside the shops, working the late night shifts. The stars were getting brighter and brighter, much to Draco's delight, painting the dark blue sky on one side while the other was full of the bright orange and purple colors.

Meanwhile, their awkward silence had quickly melted away, and Harry now found himself having an interesting discussion with Draco about the use of magic in their daily society. Draco making good points on his side, but Harry had grown up most of his life without it so was easy to jump in at any mistakes the blonde made.

"This way," Harry said eventually in the middle of their conversation, steering them towards _The dairy stranger._ He'd heard about it from Ginny after Dean had taken her there for their first date. She'd openly praised it, saying the whole decor was more elegant and chic than she's ever been to, that they even served blood and that it would be a perfect place for him to take someone to. Only he was sure the blood was going to be as repulsive as every other bag he'd tasted beside the one Hermione always gave him. He was willing to make the sacrifice this once, for Draco he would grin and bear it.

Just as Harry opened the door of the restaurant Draco's mouth fell slightly open in awe. Having heard so much about the famous restaurant from his fellow Slytherins he'd always wanted to visit the dairy stranger but never had someone to bring with him –and he wasn't going to take Pansy with him, no matter how much she'd asked- now as he took a step inside, he immediately understood the appeal of the restaurant.

The walls were painted in a beautiful cream color, decorated with dark wooden curls and twigs. There were large crystal chandeliers hanging from the dark wooden ceiling while strong wooden columns were used as support, some still spreading out leaves and branches that hugged the ceiling all the way further, giving it a magical look. Despite that, the tables were covered in silk cloths with beautiful silverware garnishing it. The wine glasses glinting and their plates decorated with beige napkins folded in the shape of a flower.

He could see that the place was quite full, but was relieved that he didn't see anyone from the Hogwarts castle, which wasn't that surprising since they not only said how exceptional the restaurant was but also how expensive. Claiming they only went there for anniversaries and stuff like that, and even then it was very exclusive.

Was Harry really bringing him here?!

Harry took a step towards the counter, reveling in the way Draco's eyes lit up at seeing the inside of the restaurant. Now he really needed to stay here, not wanting to diminish the way Draco looked around like a child in their favorite candy shop, staring at everything in wonder and excitement. He didn't miss the way Draco clung to him as he did so, and couldn't convince himself to say something about it.

"Table for two, please," Harry asked politely, giving the woman behind the host stand a friendly smile as he leaned in towards her. It was now that his luck really needed to show itself and even though he still felt in complete control he wasn't sure if this was part of the ordeal.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm afraid that we are full," The hostess said in an uninterested tone, not looking up from the open book in front of her, scrabbling down a few notes. "Did you make a reservation?" She asked after a moment, making Harry's back hair stand on end.

Had it worn off already? What was he supposed to say now? He would look like a complete idiot! No, but it couldn't have worn off he was still able to hear the voice in his head telling him to stay calm and quiet so Harry did so.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to answer, his flower tucked away in a side pocket, afraid someone would try to take it from him. He looked between Harry and the hostess, a frown pulling at his brows as the silence grew.

When at long last the hostess looked up from her paper, irritation clear on her face for not having gotten an answer at her question before she gasped, her eyes bulging out of their sockets before she tried to put them back in. "Oh, my deepest apologies mister Potter. I didn't know it was you, please forgive me, sir. I need to say I was pretty surprised when we received your call this afternoon, but of course, we were able to reserve a table for our savior. Welcome to the dairy stranger, may I take your coat?"

'Reservation?' Harry thought for a moment, before shrugging his shoulder deciding to not dwell on it any further. He took off his coat and gave it to the hostess who took it enthusiastically. "Well, thank you very much,"

Draco found himself struggling to take off his coat, he knew it was only customary. Having done it on multiple occasion without batting an eyelid, following his parents' example. Now though, he was awfully aware of the precious flower Harry had given him and he found himself unwilling to pull off his jacket, no matter how hot it was inside.

When the hostess asked Draco for his coat he politely declined, moving with her as she brought them to their table. After they sat down, she handed them the menu telling them all about their specials for the day. Draco didn't listen, too preoccupied with looking around. They were sitting in the far away corner, having a decent amount of privacy from the other guests as well as a great view of the now dark road. There was a candle lit between them, which Draco thought was getting a bit too cliche, but he didn't care.

Harry nodded as the hostess _–Shay-_ gave him an explanation of their wide variety of blood supplies, saying he could even select the preferred gender and hair color. He found himself slowly getting a little uncomfortable but let it pass.

"Surprise me," He eventually answered, Shay, giving him a pleased smile in return. She turned to Draco who -much to Harry's amusement- was now looking up at the ceiling.

"And you mister…?" Shay asked, hesitantly. Clearly not wanting to upset Draco in any way. It seemed to snap him from his daze, his eyes opening wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh! Umm, I guess I'll take a glass of Pineapple and pearls, please," Draco said, gripping one of the menus from off the table before opening it up in front of him, hiding behind it so they wouldn't see his embarrassment that he was sure, was clear on his face.

Why was he acting like a blushing virgin! He was supposed to be cool and collected like Harry was, not this- this….Draco stared over the menu, letting his eyes linger on the way Harry's button-down stretched as he reached for his own menu. The way it seemed to tighten around his arm- he should look away. It would only bring Draco ideas, ideas he really didn't need right now, not on their date! He had purposely tried not to look at Harry too much as their date progressed, knowing he would only get luscious thoughts because of it. Now, however, he couldn't bring himself to.

He could perfectly make out all the different shapes of lean muscle in the candlelight. It made him faster, ideal as a seeker and competitor. The way his hair fell down on his forehead, a slight curl in them. And his cheekbones… ready to slice his skin as deep as a knife could. Shadows falling on his face, to show even better the way his face was sculpted to look like a regal. The outline of his face portrayed flawlessly as he put his chin up. He was a living work of art, so tempting to touch but unable to so much as reach. His lips shimmering like a forbidden fruit, plump and oh so soft.

Harry knew how soft they were, had touched those parted lips before with his own. And, oh how tempted he was to do it all over again-

Harry shook himself, looking around to see if anyone had been able to hear his thoughts. Moving back to Draco, he caught his stare and quickly turned back to the names and dishes on the menu, clearing his throat.

What was that? Where did that come from? Sure, Draco looked quite nice in his outfit but when did his thought process stray from there! He felt a blush creeping up to him. Covering his cheeks and ears in deep pink.

"Have you made your decision?" Another waitress stood before them, two large tubes coming out of her neck, her eyes a deep shade of blue while fins sprouted from her head.

Draco looked up from his menu, shifting his gaze to the waitress as he made his order before she took the order back into the kitchen. Harry had apparently ordered earlier, not that he had many options to choose from. After another couple of minutes, a waiter came to bring them their drinks…or food in Harry's case.

"Freshly substracted this morning, sir. I hope you enjoy," He said as he filled Harry's wine glass full of the red liquid. Draco stared at it with something close to jealousy, although he really tried to hide it.

Harry, though, stared at it with something close to disgust. Not that Draco noticed, pouting as he took a sip of his yellow drink. Feeling small bubbles traveling down his tongue and took a moment to savor it. They even did the drinks just the way Draco liked it!

"Thank you," Harry answered, hoping he would finally stop filling his overfull glass. He could already smell the tastelessness of the drink and wasn't looking forward to actually taste it. When he picked it up, he grimaced as he felt that the blood wasn't even warm the way he liked it. He was barely keeping himself from crying out loud as he lifted the glass to his lips taking a large gulp of it.

'Better to get this over with.'

"How does it taste? Good?" Draco asked after a moment, curious. He had watched Harry drink blood before, knowing the expression he always seemed to make as he did so by heart. But he never really dared to ask his lover, scared about how he would answer as well as not wanting to make his partner uncomfortable. He didn't know why he was asking now, what gave him the courage to do so, but he was glad for it since he was finally able to see Harry sputter and blushing like he had wanted to all evening.

"H-heh?" Harry breathed out as he tried to get his coughing fit under control.

"The blood, does it taste good?"

Harry looked at Draco, who was watching him with a questioning gaze. His head leaning on the palm of his head, giving the overall vibe of complete innocence, that somehow felt… _off._ Nervousness settled in as he didn't know what to answer.

"I-I guess," Harry said, ducking his head. Where was this going? Why was Draco suddenly asking him this?!

Draco hummed, taking another sip of his drink. Contemplating Harry's answer. He was thinking about how to approach this, it was clear Harry wasn't very outgoing with this. Draco knew this from the start, after he needed to explain again and again that no, he didn't think Harry was a monster and that he _didn't_ blame him for 'attacking' him in that _goddamn bathroom!_

However, it seemed that lately, his lover was getting more and more comfortable with himself. He didn't shy away anymore when people were looking at him but walked the halls of Hogwarts in confident strides. Sometimes he would forget about subtracting his teeth making the whole class –including Slughorn- stare at his fangs with amazement.

Draco grinned as he recalled the dumbfounded look Harry got when one time Slughorn asked for a specimen of his poison, saying things like _"Vampire venom is uncommonly rare,"_ and _"could you allow me to extract a vial or two."_ Much to Harry's horror.

"Got any preferences? Or do you just like all of it in general," Draco asked, prodding a bit deeper. "You know, positive, negative. A or B?"

"I- uhm don't know how to answer that," Harry said, feeling his shoulders tensing up. He really wanted to have a change of subject, _now._

"Why not? I bet you have a favorite, or a _least_ favorite. Or do they taste all the same?" The last question coming out a little quieter as he intended. He wanted to know, was his blood really not that special?

He took a glance at Draco, shaking his head as he parted his lips. He should probably be honest with this. Especially when Draco was asking him this, like he genuinely wanted to know. And, Harry supposed, if there were more dates like these, Draco deserved to know.

"silver they don't taste as good as they used to," Harry breathed out, taking a sip of his blood before scrunching his face up in disgust. 'So, it's out. Let the questions take over,' Harry thought, his gaze shifting away from Draco as he frowned at him.

"What do you mean they don't taste as good?" Draco asked after a while. His curiosity changing into confusion before he can stop it.

He'd heard some stories, from rumors to facts. When he began to develop feelings for Harry he even asked Severus some questions about the vampire race, since the man wouldn't shut up about his school's nemesis 'James Potter'. Because honestly? If he didn't know any better he would say the Nephilim was more obsessed towards his dead archenemy than his dead crush.

But…he'd always heard how blood was practically irresistible for vampires, how their control would slip every time they came in touch with it. Unable to stop themselves from gulping it down all to the very last drop. He'd seen it for himself when Harry had bitten him, seen that by lust-addled mind as Harry kept holding him down. Any rational thought had been completely out of the window, his thought process only driven by hunger and need as he had bit down harder, growled louder, drank faster.

It had been terrifying.

Unnerving.

Horrific.

And more than a little alarming.

Still, some part of Draco, the part that had been so easy to forgive Harry, the part that loved him so deeply, the part that had driven him nuts on more than one occasion… hadn't felt scared at all. Had been in awe as the dangerous vampire loomed over him. Threatening him.

His wolf should have been petrified, seeing a creature so powerful. So wild. hairline Trying to bite him where he was the most vulnerable. Should have tried to break free and escape. Should have seen the commanding posture and taken it as a challenge. Should have attacked right then and there no matter how little chance he had of succeeding. Should have at least have given a warning growl as Harry gripped his neck.

…But it _hadn't._ Hadn't even felt remotely unprotected or endangered by the knife-like fangs or the blackened eyes, the way Harry had absolutely no self-control over his body anymore.

He'd only felt excited, a bit playful even. Seeing it all like some sort of fun game. Like Harry was going to play with him. It had trusted Harry wouldn't hurt him, to break that leap of faith. And he had to admit that his wolf had been right in that instance. Because although the bite stung a little, it hadn't felt outright painful. He'd enjoyed it and had thought by Harry's insistence, he had too.

But…

"Exactly what I just said," Harry breathed out, thinking back to the conversation he had with Hermione about this particular subject. He shrugged. "One day, I had no trouble downing ten galleons of blood in one go and now…" He waved his glass, "I'm having trouble with one cup,"

"How is that even possible?" Draco asked, baffled. That didn't make any sense!

"I don't know, Draco. Maybe its just my luck, I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly the Leprechaun in our school," Harry tried to joke but his smile disappeared from his face as soon as he noticed the serious look on Draco's face. "What? It's the truth. First I had to spend eleven years of my life cleaning up behind my pigheaded cousin, getting not even so much as a thank you, then I find out I'm a vampire and get completely overrun by all this…vampire stuff, media trying to praise me as well as tear me down, a guy that I killed as a toddler comes back to life and tries to kill me in return, then I need to kill him again because I'm somehow the chosen one and all of that and I'm the only one that can. And at the end of all of that is the stacks and stacks of homework Snape gives me."

Draco couldn't help but let a laugh out at that. Harry looking around the table, shrugging as he raised his hands, shaking them in an 'I don't get it' kind of way.

"It's idiotic!"

Much to Harry's relief, Draco started laughing even louder. His whole body moving with him as he did so. Some fellow customers turning their backs in curiosity, trying to see what was going on as Draco wiped away a tear.

'That's it,' Harry thought, glad the sober mood elevated a bit to make room for something more upbeat. Especially when seeing that wonderful crinkly smile, every time they were together he'd at least try to let Draco make it once. Liking it when the next day he would see the barely there wrinkle showing on Draco's stoic face, knowing he was the one that made it.

He ducked his head for a moment. It wasn't like the things he'd said still bothered him, surely at the time they did. He'd felt absolutely miserable living with the Dursleys, had been confused and hurt by how people's opinions of him changed so quickly, had been terrified when facing the man who had killed thousands before him.

But he'd moved on from all of that. After all of this, he was going to move in with Sirius and Lupin. Something he'd wanted to do ever since he met his father's wonderful friends. People's opinions mattered less and less as he grew up, knowing that whatever they said about him, it didn't matter. As long as the people he cared about kept believing in him he was going to be fine. Voldemort was now something in the back of his mind, never making it back to the forefront again.

The only thing that he would never recover from was losing his parents before he even got to know them. It was something he still regretted to this day forward, never having been able to talk to them, to have grown up without them. Without their love…

It was something that lay heavy on his heart.

He was shaken back to reality when he felt a warm touch suddenly grabbing for his hand. He looked up to see Draco grinning at him, slowly calming down his breathing as he gripped on to Harry and lay his outstretched arm on the table.

He smiled back. The mournful feeling that was threatening to overtake him subtly slipping away as he looked into those grey eyes that were filled to the brim with mirth.

"You do have a point, mind you, I've never seen Severus more frustrated with anyone in my entire life. And you should've seen him with my aunt Bellatrix," Draco said, one eyebrow raised as he said so.

"But that doesn't change the fact that this isn't normal. Vampires don't wake up one morning and suddenly decide, _'Nah_ , _blood isn't working for me,'_ that's not how it works. There's this whole biologic system that makes it so every pleasure-bud gets activated everytime you eat it, since you can't stomach anything else your body tries to make up for it. There's been hundreds and thousands of scientific research that has proven that, even when there hasn't been much to tell about vampires, in general, this is something that corresponds with every creature that has these type of nourishment. For your body to simply stop working that way isn't supposed to happen. There must be something you can do about it." He further pointed out, biting his bottom lip. He lowered his head, slightly tilting it a bit to see if Harry was comprehending what he was saying.

"I don't know why my body is like this, it changed, maybe my thirst for blood went with it," Harry said, but his uncertainty was hearable all the way to the kitchens. "But you don't have to worry about this, it's fine. I promise, if I can survive a whole year of this I can-"

"A year!" Draco yelled, louder then he intended. But he decided to ignore the annoyed looks sent his way.

"A year and you didn't tell me anything! No, forget about that! You've been like this for a year?! We should bring you to Madam Pomfrey- no, change that to St Mungo's! You need to be examined, right this instant!" He hissed at a lower volume. How could Harry ask him to not to worry?! Of course, he was worried, especially now! What if it was some rare disease that only was able to be treated within a certain amount of time after contamination!

"Sst, ssst," Harry tried to calm Draco, grabbing hold of his boyfriend's hand after he let go as he was overtaken with panic. "It's not that bad, I can still drink blood and it does work. The only thing that's bothering me is the taste and it's not like I can just change to a different diet." Harry said, smiling before falling into a silence, a thoughtful expression on his face before he shook it off.

No, he was never trying that again.

Besides, when he tried it with Ron it tasted just as horrible as it did out of the bag. So what was the point? Only because Dumbledore said he probably liked it more that way he shouldn't try it on every person he met and see if they somehow tasted better. He shouldn't have tried it with Ron in the first place but at least he knew now.

"Did you talk to Granger? I'm sure she would agree with me that this isn't right. I bet one word with her about this and she would be fully onboard in hauling you over to go see some experts." Draco said determined, but his face showed the anxiety he was in.

"Actually, she does," Harry said, wincing when he saw Draco's shocked expression. He ducked his head, shrugging his shoulders. "She was worried as well, Ron was too, afraid I was going to starve myself. She looked into it and apparently found something that could help. A recipe I think? Doesn't matter. It's this blood, I guess you would call it altered blood or whatever it is. I don't exactly know what she does with it or how she gets it –alright that sounds very suspicious but I guess she just puts something in it because…" He stopped, unable to open his mouth as he imagined it. That rich, heavenly taste.

"…it's absolutely delicious," He sighed, looking back at Draco with a glassy look in his eyes. "I don't believe I've tasted anything that was as remotely as refined as…as… _perfect…"_

Draco found himself biting his lip again, turning away as Harry kept on staring into empty space. The air around them seeming to change. He felt disappointed. His finger trailing the rim of his glass as he waited for Harry to get back on track. His wolf ducking his head, whining. It wasn't his fault, Harry couldn't help what he liked and didn't like. If that blood was the only thing he could stand than Draco couldn't be happier. So why did he need to feel so…

…rejected…

Draco sighed. He shouldn't make this about himself, he didn't want to be that selfish. He should be glad Harry liked that blood so much, he deserved it. It was stupid. Why would he feel rejected of all things? He was sitting in a fancy restaurant drinking a fancy drink while having a date with Harry, for screaming out loud. In no way was this a moment to feel rejected! He shouldn't be this jealous of a…a body fluid!

"A large bottle of A negative is out of the question then?" Draco brushed it off with a nervous laugh.

"Please God no, that tastes worse than a vial of liquid luck, I can tell you that," Harry laughed for a moment before he realized what he'd said. His smile faltering.

It was one simple slip up, but immediately everything seemed to crush around him.

"Oh, I forgot about that. So you have used it?" Draco smiled. Buring away his envious thoughts. He remembered the day they won it. How he had loathed the idea of working together with his crush…who hated him. It had been quite the experience, working together with Harry for the first time. From then on they had gotten into a rhythm and their relationship only grew softer because of it.

He'd been astonished when his lover actually made some sense when altering some recipes, he'd always thought Harry was horrible at the subject from previous experience but apparently he'd been wrong. And as a matter of fact, had been proven wrong that first collaboration.

He now stared at his lover with interest and curiosity. What had he done with the potion after Draco offered it to him?

Face burning in shame Harry couldn't help but look away from his boyfriend's judging eyes- or was he imagining that?

"…You could say I have,"

Draco pursed his lips for a moment, not wanting to come over as meddling but honestly wanting to know what it was Harry had used it for.

Did he use it for something ordinary? Just wanting to experience a day for the heck of it? Or had he a purpose when drinking it? Maybe wanted it for a Quidditch game or perhaps he used it for passing his O.S.L.s? But then again, Harry wasn't one to cheat. Always the fare and square, righteous idiot he loved.

"Can I know what?" Draco whispered, hoping the answer was yes.

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat. Feeling awfully uncomfortable as sweat came pouring out of him. He felt _hot_. Something he almost never experienced. Guilt gnawing at him like it never had before.

He peeked a look at Draco, the werewolves eyes bright as they watched him. Waiting eagerly for an answer.

…Now he knew what Hermione was getting at.

"Ehm…" Harry hesitated, a nervous laugh escaping him as he saw Draco knitting his eyebrows. "Well-ahm, now that you mention it- it's ah…it's actually a… a funny story. You see-"

He said before suddenly a splash of water landed on top of him, completely drenching him from the top to bottom. The clatter of every silverware in the room abruptly stopped. A waiter in front of him gasping as he stumbled back up from the ground, a large glass pitcher held in between his fingers as he stared at Harry with shock.

"Dear God! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to! I'll bring you a towel!" The boy squealed, quickly running away only to immediately come back with the large fluffy piece of fabric. He instantly started wiping, dabbing, rubbing it onto Harry's face and chest, mumbling out apologies along the way.

"It's alright-Is almfight, you can stop mnow," Harry said, spreading his arms in front of him to make the waiter stop trying to dry off his face and take a step back. He took a small bow before hurriedly dashing away.

"Can you believe that?" Harry chuckled, humored. Before he took a look at Draco's…suspisious expression.

Oh, oh.

"What's a funny story?" Draco asked calmly. Crossing his arms as a slight frown pulled at his forehead.

He fucked up.

"I- uhm- fuck," Harry breathed out, not knowing what to say under Draco's scrutiny. "It's not what you think!"

Draco watched as Harry started to hurriedly explain.

"I was really, really nervous you know-I mean, I honestly thought I was going to have a panic attack- I wanted to do this right, to make sure you were enjoying yourself! You know- wanting my beloved boyfriend to have the perfect night without anything standing in the way! To have you enjoying yourself- it certainly helped with that right? I mean you seem to be enjoying yourself, I'm enjoying myself, everything is great!"

Draco backed away more and more as the realization set in. He felt himself pulling back his hand even when Harry tried to grab it back. Clearly seeing Draco wasn't liking this – _any_ of this- He shook his head, looking down at the table before he pushed his chair backward. Loudly scraping the wooden floor of the room. He stood up, avoiding the pleading look Harry was giving him as he moved towards the exit.

"Draco, Draco wait-" Harry tried to stop him, standing up alongside him and trying to take a hold of him before he walked passed him. He attempted to run after him before the hostess stopped in front of him. He looked over her head to see the werewolf walking out of the door and cursed to himself.

"Mr. Potter you still need to pay your bill,"

'Dammit!' Harry thought to himself, 'So far my good luck,'

Draco fought to control his tears, hugging his coat closer to him. The air around him had changed from a soft breeze into a biting cold draft. Small puffs of smoke coming out of his mouth. The streets were now empty, the only thing accompanying the dark stones were the small puddle's of rainwater huddled up in between the grooves. The soft streetlights dancing in their reflection.

He walked straight ahead, not looking back when he heard the chime of the restaurant as the door opened. Not turning around as his name was repeatedly being called, pleaded.

"Draco, please stop!" Harry yelled, stumbling as he tried to pull on his jacket. For a moment he searched the streets looking for that glimpse of blond and couldn't help but sigh in relief when he was still able to spot it as it stalked away from him.

Draco ignored him. Shaking his head as he put on a scowl. He couldn't believe this. Did Harry honestly think he was just going to stop on his call? That he was going to turn around and forgive him the moment he looked into those green eyes? Fuck no.

He was pissed!

"Draco…Draco!" He shouted as he slowly walked towards him. Stopping a moment to bring his arms up in the air. "I'm sorry alright!"

But Draco continued to walk forward as if he hadn't heard a single thing. Call him childish all you want.

"I wasn't thinking straight! Alright!"

Draco understood that, really he did. In some part of his brain, he couldn't help the affection that spread over his body with the thought that Harry cared so much for him that he actually did this. Used the liquid luck for _him._

But it was just unfair! He had been nervous too, had also been mulling over this for way too long. But he didn't have the advantage to use Felix Felices to make it all better! To have the knowledge that whatever happened it would all turn alright.

If he really had been this anxious why not just tell Draco?! They could have worked things out together, maybe even relieved some of his own! But no, Harry needed to rely on liquid luck to flare up their date.

"What can I do to make it better?!" Harry yelled, exasperated. No matter how much he yelled at the werewolf it just seemed to disregard everything he said. He knew he messed up greatly, that what he did wasn't fair to Draco even when he claimed it was. But couldn't his boyfriend stop for a minute and listen to what he had to say?!

Draco again ignored his plea, to frustrated with all of…all of this! All of this anger, this happiness, his need to go back and kiss the crap out of his lover, his need to go back and punch the crap out of his lover, wanting to forget everything Harry did wrong all the while wanting to keep reminding Harry of what he did wrong. This hate towards his lover. This pent-up sexual desire for his lover…all this contradictory in his mind…he couldn't hear himself think!

Was this some sort of game? Had Harry seen it all as another way of being friends? Because it certainly seemed so! Wasn't the one thing you did in a relationship talk to each other?! Or had he heard that wrong! Was it also wrong to believe that in a relationship you were supposed to be attracted to each other, unable to keep your hands off the other? Or had he heard that wrong too?!

Sure they had dates! Light kisses and hugs, but that was the only couple-like thing they did! It felt like they were a mixed breed in between friends to lovers!

"Could you please stop, and hear me out?!" Harry yelled as he moved in front of him. He clenched his teeth as the werewolf finally halted, taking only a few feet backward, his face turned away.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean for you to get upset about this, I just thought that-"

"What, Potter you thought what?!" Draco yelled, his eyes transformed from their soft silver liquid into cold steel bars, glaring at him with annoyance and resentment. It made Harry stumble a few steps back, not having expected that distant look in his eyes.

He felt his frustration slowly ebbing away, his shame and guilt coming back tenfold. He did this. He was the one who made this hurt and anger show so plainly on his boyfriend's beautiful face. Was the one who made the tears that shown in those grey eyes. He felt hesitant to explain himself, knowing that nothing in this world would ever justify what made his sweet little angel cry. No exceptions.

He felt his vampire growl low in its throat. Not towards Draco, but towards himself.

"…I-I felt insecure," He eventually said, lowering his head when Draco let out a dry laugh.

Of course, he had considered that option. That it had truly been only a lack of self-confidence that made Harry do what he did. It was only natural to feel that way right?

But when he contemplated the idea, it didn't make any sense.

Vampires were known to be one of the most confident creatures of all time, with their high status and overall good looks. This had been confirmed by Severus, telling Draco about Harry's arrogant father strutting from place to place, thinking he could do anything and have anyone. No way that Harry would doubt himself so much as to take the liquid luck for their first date with a father like that.

It only angered Draco further that Harry actually thought he would fall for that.

"That's it?! That's your grand excuse? _'I felt insecure,'_ Well, guess what! I felt insecure too! I mean look at you! You're the emphasis on handsome!" Draco yelled, taking a step closer as he pointed at Harry. His eyes shining a dangerous gold as he felt his nails tingle.

"Yes, look at me!" Harry shouted on the top of his lungs, "Lanky old Harry Potter! Saviour of the supernatural world, unable to come back his hair! Bloodthirsty Harry Potter who can't even stop himself from almost murdering someone! Why wouldn't I feel insecure?! What about you?! Rich, handsome, full-blooded Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy everyone!"

Draco squinted at him as his scowl deepened.

"That's right," He whispered, his tone deadly. "Draco Lucius _Malfoy._ Son of Lucius and Narcissa _Malfoy,_ the spoiled brat. Selfish, cowardly, vile, obnoxious little Malfoy. Scaring everyone away with his horrible personality. Family of a follower of the dark lord himself. One big _failure._ Who can't even say one thing that doesn't offend somebody, always doing the wrong thing. In a relationship with the perfect Harry Potter who never does anything bad. The sweet raven-haired boy who stands up for what he believes in and cares for the people around him. Who always tries his hardest and succeeds. Who charms everyone with his good looks and his beautiful personality. Who stands up for the weak. Who gives the one person who doesn't deserve it, a second chance. Funny, understandable, loving Harry Potter. How do you expect me to surpass that?" He asked, his tone small as tears streamed down his face. He sniffled, quickly wiping them away. Before continuing his angry rant, "Ugh, why are you turning all of this to me, you're the one who used the liquid luck!"

Harry watched, frowning to himself. Draco crossed his arms, looking away again in a grimace.

He…he didn't know Draco thought of him like that. Thought so… _highly_ of him. Harry scratched the back of his head, breathing in a sigh, not knowing what to do anymore. He never expected Draco to feel that way, never thought anyone could feel that way about him. Had he always thought of Harry like that? Always hid how lowly he thought of himself in comparison to Harry?

But then again… so had he.

"I did," Harry said, soothingly. Taking a step closer as he tried to put back a small blonde hair, only to be grunted at in annoyance. He bent his knees, trying to come at eye level with the blonde who still turned his face away from him. "And I'm honestly, so, so sorry. It was selfish of me, and I never meant to hurt you like that."

Draco didn't move or reply to that so Harry continued.

"How can I make it up to you, I'll do whatever you like?"

"Whatever?" Draco asked after a while, his tone harsh making Harry wince.

"Of course, I'd do anything if you'd forgive me, I love you."

And didn't that last part just infuriate him all the more? He was mad, oh so bloody mad! What did Harry think he was? and then this? He knew he was going to regret saying it, knew it wasn't the smartest idea he had, but as soon as he came up with the words he couldn't help as they spilled from his mouth.

"Well, why won't you suck my cock then?"

…

Apparently, regret came way to fast.

Oh, God! Oh, God! Please tell me I did not just say that.

"Oh wait, you first need to be remotely interested in this disgusting body to do that!"

What the hell was he saying?!

"Bet you wouldn't even touch it, dear to lick it!"

Make it stop, please make it stop!

"You coward-'

"Okay."

Draco halted for a moment. His lips opened as he left his next sentence hang in the air…whut?

"Excuse me, what?" Draco asked, swallowing in an attempt to moisten his now dry throat.

"If that's what you want, fine with me," Harry said simply, walking away. Only to turn back and motion for Draco to follow him. And after a while of standing there awkwardly in the middle of the abandoned street, a finger in the air pointing at no one in particular, Draco found himself matching Harry's pace. Following the other boy into a dark alley where the only source of light was the moon and stars.

Draco looked around the alley, it was quite narrow -definitely smaller than five foot- and discrete. The darkness making it so you weren't very able to look in between the two buildings. When taking one step to many, Draco stumbled against Harry who suddenly stopped and turned around. They were now eye to eye and Draco felt himself getting reluctant. But he couldn't back down now. He'd dared Harry to do it, no backing out on his part now.

Harry turned his face away for a moment before looking back at Draco, letting out a sigh when ruffling his hair.

Neither of them said anything. Both of them deciding to stay in an uncomfortable silence as they looked each other up and down.

Harry was confused. As in, very, _very_ confused. He scratched the back of his head as he recounted what the hell just had happened. What?-Why did-did he really just- _A blowjob?!_ It came out of nowhere! They-they'd never done things like that before- why so suddenly? He hadn't even thought of that yet! He thought Draco was going to say something like, _"Be my slave!", "clean my room"_ or _"Do my homework!"_ Although that last one seemed a bit out of reach, it was still a possibility. He'd never expected Draco to ask something like that!

He'd tried his hardest to not show how thrown off he really was. Trying to go for that expressionless look so that Draco wasn't able to tell how much he was innerly freaking out over this. But more importantly.

What was he supposed to do now?!

"Ehm, shall we?" Harry asked, innerly facepalming himself for the lack of smoothness. But how should he otherwise do this? Should he just nail Draco to the wall as he lowered himself and -Fuck, he had no idea what was expected of him. And he was sure by the look in his boyfriend's eyes that he didn't have a clue either and was just following his lead.

Why did he always need to make rash decisions when somebody would call him a coward! Draco always seemed to rile up something inside him that made him make bad decisions. Like for example riling Draco up in return.

Draco looked from Harry's face down to the ground and back again, biting his lip as he felt all of his nerves fly back at him from his earlier breakdown. He nodded, waiting until Harry turned him with his back against the wall. He wasn't at all happy when instead of an expression very much like his own he saw an emotionless void, not giving anything away of how his lover really felt about this.

He was about to blow it all off before he felt cold lips pressing against him.

Harry didn't know much about blowjobs, didn't know much about pleasuring anybody in that way. But what he did know was how to make Draco completely break down with a kiss.

He tried to remember everything from their previous kisses, in the ones he had let himself go, let his wild side take over and tried to mimic that. He already had Draco pinned to the wall when he started to suck on his bottom lip. Leisurely tasting it as he swiped his tongue over it.

He heard, no, felt himself rumbling low in his throat, appreciating when Draco leaned into the kiss. Opening up his warm mouth slightly. Enough for Harry to move inside.

It felt amazing. Draco thought, he loved it when Harry took control like this but was sad to admit it didn't happen all that often. He still remembered the day of their second kiss, hungry and passionate only for it to never happen again after that. He was going to revel in it now, not knowing the next time he would be lucky enough to be on the receiving end of one.

He tried to catch up to the vampire. Letting his tongue poke and circle around the more demanding one, teasing it. He could feel his wolf wagging its tail and smiling himself when he heard Harry let out a deep groan as an answer to his ministrations.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Harry held Draco's head in his hands as he pulled him into a deeper, fiercer and more passionate kiss. His hands working their way around Draco's body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his gorgeous body.

Draco letting his hands travel in return, ruffling up Harry's hair even further, pulling on it as the kiss grew more and more greedy. Running his long fingers down Harry's spine. Moaning as he felt the way Harry's back shivered under his hands. He could feel the beating of Harry's heart against his own chest, steady and firm.

Harry's eyes were blown wide when Draco pulled away, letting out a loud strangling moan before pulling Harry back for more. Surprised, Harry felt his confidence spiking. Pushing into Draco's mouth more and more, letting himself growl when Draco let it all happen. Submitted to him. It was…erotic.

 _"Draco,"_ He whispered, his voice low and husky in between kisses. His hand drifting to Draco's hip, letting it sit there as he gripped it tight. Needing it to ground himself, but he already could feel himself slipping away.

Draco moaned, gripping the back of Harry's neck in return, his claws out and slightly scraping it. Trying to angle his head better for them to move more freely. He felt lost in Harry's mouth, his head shortcutting as he felt pleasure unlike he had ever experienced before.

Harry was losing more and more control of himself as Draco grew bolder, matching his own hand when clawing at Harry's hair in that great, wonderful, sensual way. Making Harry whimper and growl with want.

Was it always like this? This… _good?_ He couldn't remember, only remembering what his body did not what it…

 _…felt…_

Fuck, he never wanted to stop this. Why had he stopped doing this? It seemed ridiculous now even thinking about it. Why would he ever want this to end?

Draco let out a whine when Harry momentarily pushed him away. His back propped up against the wall. He shrieked when Harry pushed himself in between his legs, picking them up with almost no effort as he started to nuzzle his neck. His mouth trailing down in soft, feather-like kisses. As if not wanting to break him. Showing Draco how precious he was to him.

Draco bumped his head against the wall, letting it rest there as he closed his eyes. It felt nice. The way Harry slowly traveled alongside his throat, towards his collarbone, making sure every spot was covered and loved.

He took a sharp breath when Harry started to suck on his skin, nibbling slightly but not enough to draw blood. Still, Draco was embarrassed by the effect it had on him. Groaning out loud as his toes curled up inside his leather shoes. He was sure he was fully transformed by now, could feel his eyes shining and his teeth lengthening.

'Salty, delicious, _mine…'_ Harry thought, slowly feeling his fangs on the tip of his tongue. Urging him to bite, to let go and taste…taste…taste…

…taste?

Harry's eyes shot open as he took in what was propped up before him…

NOT AGAIN!

He closed his eyes, counting from one to ten as he breathed in and out. He had lost it _motherfucking_ again! Why could he never kiss his boyfriend in peace!

"H-Harry?"

No, he could do this. He just needed to avoid looking at his neck, then the urge would surely go away.

"Harry?"

'Don't look at his neck, don't think about his neck, don't imagine sinking your teeth in that beautiful, long…tasty, pale _neck…'_

…

'HARRY, WHAT DID WE JUST TALK ABOUT?!'

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, feeling a bit dazed. Damn, that felt good.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just-" he cleared his throat, "-need to get myself under control is all."

Draco nodded, feeling compelled when he stared down at Harry's mouth, his eyes glazing over as he watched those sharp fangs pointing out of it, biting his lip.

Harry frowned when seeing Draco watching him so closely. Blinking a few times, he was shocked by the state the werewolf was in. His perfectly styled hair was in a complete disarray, his white blouse –normally tucked inside his pants- wrinkled and hanging loosely to the side. His plump lips red and puffy, clearly showing the activities they had going on moments ago. His eyes seemingly glazed over and…gold… glowing brightly at him with fire much like the sun. It was then he noticed Draco's own fangs, all pointy in different lengths and sizes, not much different from his own two.

How could he look like this but still seem to be in full control?

He looked back down at Draco's mouth, tempted. But still a bit hesitant.

Draco watched as Harry made no move to bring their mouths together again. Seeing the reluctance in his eyes. He knew what Harry was doing. Asking for permission even though Draco wanted to assure him he didn't need it. That Draco wanted all of him. But he knew that wasn't enough for his lover.

He clutched at the back of the vampire's head, pulling him back towards him as he delved into him.

Harry felt his eyes roll back into his skull and moaned as he felt both of their tongues and teeth crashing into each other. It was sloppy now, their coordination failing them with their new enhancements in the way. They didn't seem to care though, latching on to the other more and more as if they would disappear any moment now.

And that's when Harry decided. _Fuck it._

He again lowered himself on Draco's body, kissing every bit of skin he could find along the way until he had full lowered himself onto the ground. He could hear both his and Draco's breathing get more labored as Harry moved to hurriedly undo Draco's trousers.

Draco moaned, looking up at the sky as Harry loosened his belt, his lips parted. He fought back as his eyelids threatened to drop, not wanting to miss a second of what was about to happen next.

When finally Harry managed to open up his trousers, lowering his underwear to take a better look, he paused.

…

Draco waited for Harry to do something.

…

Anything.

…

Anything at _allllll._

…

"I-I'm sorry you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Draco hurriedly said, already moving his hand down to cover himself back up.

This was a bad idea.

Draco gasped as suddenly Harry growled, gripping his wrist in an attempt to stop him.

"No, I want to do it," He practically growled, looking up with eyes so dark Draco was sure a black hole would be jealous at seeing them. Draco faltered, gently pulling away the hand he used to hide himself behind, taken aback by the way Harry's gaze instantly snapped back towards his cock.

Harry watched the stiff piece of flesh with something close to wonder and adoration. He wanted to worship it. Give it all the respect and care it deserved and more. The way the small dribble of pre-cum glistened in the moonlight, resting in the small little hole that was in the middle of its pink head. It was a magnificent sight. The way it stretched out to almost the same length as Harry's, only where Harry's was thick Draco's was slender, standing straight up while Harry's bend slightly to the right. Typical.

Harry touched the almost non-existent pubic hair, the same color platinum blonde as rested on top of his head. He found himself caressing it, ignoring the way Draco's seemed to tremble at his actions above him. Again he paused a moment before folding his fingers along the werewolf's shaft, making him let out a low whimper.

Draco could hear Harry chuckling, that son of a bitch. He didn't need to look down to know Harry was going to torture him. To make him moan louder than he had done before. And he couldn't care less who heard.

He was still feeling hesitant, uncertain if he would bring Draco the pleasure he wanted so desperately. After all, he'd never done anything like this. Wasn't sure if he would satisfy his boyfriend like he was supposed to. And he knew -if he'd heard any of his friends right- that experience was something that was needed for a great performance. And he got none of that… _Great._

But then, he supposed as he looked at Draco's stiff member -drooling a bit as he did so- maybe his enthusiasm would make up for it.

"This, all of this…" Harry muttered, caressing the flesh under his thumb before moving his face closer and closer to the head, "…is mine."

Draco let out a cry when finally, _finally!_

Harry started licking, unsure if what he was doing was the right thing. He began with moving to the stamp and back to the head, slurping up the precome that gathered there and moaning in bliss as he tasted the bittersweet taste. He stopped when he heard the muffled scream tearing out Draco's throat, he felt himself only get more excited by the sound.

He found himself lavished onto the dark head, astonished by the beautiful sounds Draco made in return. He felt his determination growing, his eager to please increasing together with his arousal.

He focussed on when Draco's breath hitched or when his scent would spike and his cock would jump to indicate when he was doing something right. It was absolutely thrilling. The way Draco seemed to fall apart above him, only from these slight stimulations.

It was then that Harry took him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked.

"Ooh," Draco wailed, unable to stop himself as he started to grasp for Harry's hair. Pulling at it as the pleasure became unbearable. Only it had the opposite effect, it only seemed to spur Harry on. Even letting out a rumble of contentment that vibrated all the way to his cock.

"Fuck," Draco moaned out loud. Cursing as Harry held back his tighs in a vice-like grip, stopping him from thrusting into that soft mouth. While the other started stroking his testicles, fumbling with them.

He was going to die, he was sure of it. No one could take this much pleasure and survive. Taking a deep breath Draco was glad for the cold night air, cooling down his definitely overheated body. Humming, Draco found himself sniffing more. Finding a delicious scent overtaking him. It smelled like the forest, only there was something else, something cinnamony, it seemed to intertwine with his scent and he couldn't help but welcome it.

He could feel the forest scent getting almost wild, primitive and the cinnamon getting that spicy note he loved so much.

…Wait a minute.

…

'Oh, no not the scent. Not that too, that's just too much!' Draco thought, feeling Harry's cinnamony scent spiking in that way that made Draco go wild with yearning. He couldn't handle that together with the stimulation of Harry's mouth on his cock, especially when you considered he still hadn't found out what the scent was!

"Oh, yes!" Harry heard Draco shout, his voice getting higher and higher as he swallowed him down further and further. He was sure he was going to get addicted to this. The way Draco's voice rose as he got closer to cumming. He could taste the pre-cum gathering up, and he swallowed it down in utmost delight.

But really? Why now? What was different about Harry now?! Harry didn't even show his scent that often, so why the heck did it feel the need to reveal itself now?! The first time he smelt it they were both eating dinner, and it would show up without any sign of it! There was no pattern, it was completely irregular! It didn't even make sense where it happened! Draco would get all flustered and hard while Harry kept being indifferent, as if nothing was wrong! And here he was, sucking Draco's cock and doing things with his mouth Draco didn't even know he could do! Really! It only happened at the times where Harry seemed…

…

…aroused.

…

Oh, boy.

So that-

He was-

…

Draco took another great sniff, thinking back to when he first smelt it. it had smelt familiar back then but he couldn't quite pinpoint it that well…But now…phyromones?

His eyes widened as he recounted that fateful day in the boy's bathroom. The day Harry had bitten him…

"Holy fuck," Draco gasped, feeling his body go stiff and rigid.

Harry smiled when he heard Draco letting out a silent scream, his cock spurting so much cum Harry was having a hard time keeping up, swallowing it all down to the brink.

When all was drank till the very last drop, Harry felt Draco slumping down and quickly stood up to keep the werewolf from falling over.

Draco shivered. Breathing heavily as his knees grew weak and they were unable to support his body weight anymore.

"That good?" Harry chuckled.

* * *

After a while, Draco was finally able to walk again. Although, he still felt as if he was walking on clouds if you asked him. His entire face glazed over in a contented expression as he looked up ahead. He felt his ruffled up hair moving against the wind, feeling himself shiver. Only not from the cold.

They were already on their way towards the castle. It was quiet, none of them making a sound as they walked in a comfortable silence. Draco rolled his eyes when he took a look at Harry, seeing a smug grin playing on Harry's lips ever since their –ahem- intimate scene. He felt slightly pleased when gazing at him out of the corner of his eye. Seeing long raven-haired strands sticking out in multiple directions, the result of Draco's insistent tugging and clawing at them. His lips still somewhat moist from his preoccupation. And Draco relished in it.

He still couldn't believe that it had actually happened. That Harry Potter had gone on his knees and delivered him the best orgasm he'd ever experienced in his life. Now, thinking back to it, he didn't know his lover had it in him. And even though the only thing Draco wanted to do was to wipe off that pleased grin off of his lover's face, he let it be. After all, he had earned it.

"Was about time, have waited for this for a god knows how long," Draco muttered to himself, a smile tucking at his lips. 'but it was worth it,' he added in his mind. Bloody hell, it was mortifying to know how Harry could turn him into a complete mess in a matter of seconds. He was sure that when he finally reached his room he was going to fall back on his mattress only to never wake up again.

Harry frowned at that. He looked over at Draco who seemed to be in a mood much like his own. Happy, content, satisfied. He watched as his boyfriend's focus seemed to slip, smiling as he saw the heavy lits almost close up entirely. The determination to stay awake barely winning.

'Waited for what?' he found himself asking.

Again they let a silence fall between them. So Draco let himself enjoy the peace and quietness. Until they reached the gates.

"I honestly enjoyed this very much," Draco smiled, feeling quite refreshed. He stared into those forest green eyes, and if he looked close enough he could still see a hint of black covering the outline of it.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said, sheepish. A dopey smile played across his lips. Feeling a sense of superiority when thinking back about the way Draco turned into a puddle because of him. How he turned complaint in his arms, fully exposed and vulnerable. He frowned, giving Draco a look. "Is this why you've been acting so strange lately? Avoiding me,"

Draco frowned in return, asking with his eyes for Harry to elaborate.

"…you know when you said you've been waiting for this."

Draco's eyes widened, feeling his cheeks flush.

"You weren't supposed to overhear that," He grumbled.

Harry thought about it before he smiled, leaning into Draco as he asked again, "So is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Draco stopped in his tracks, seeing Harry do the same.

"Hold up, I didn't avoid you. Where did that come from?" He asked bewildered. He hadn't avoided him, at least not when he last checked. His wolf wouldn't let him no matter how frustrated he got with Harry's density.

Harry gave him a puzzled look, "…but you…you didn't come to the room of requirement the day after we talked about studying together, and I wasn't able to see you for the whole day…"

Draco looked at his lover's pout, indignantly. "That's hardly avoiding, that was only for one day,"

"And it was horrible," Harry said, which, it truly had been. But looking at Draco's look of disbelief. Thinking about what he'd just said…'Dear God,' Harry thought. 'I am a stalker!'

Draco recalled that afternoon, he'd been so discouraged by Harry's impassiveness, never reacting to his advances that he called off their meeting. But Harry hadn't said anything about it the next day. For Christ's sake, it happened weeks ago!

"I love you, you thick idiot," Draco chuckled as they stopped in front of the gates of the castle. But was a bit put off by the strange look Harry gave him. "What?"

Harry couldn't believe this, he was simply beaming! Nothing could wipe away the smile on his face now!

"…You're being a little creepy now, Potter,"

"That's the first time,"

"The first time of what?"

"The first time you told me you love me," Harry breathed out, his smile getting even wider as Draco's grew even more at a loss.

"No, it isn't. I've told you loads of times,"

"No, you didn't,"

"Yes, I did,"

"No, you _did~n't,_ "

"What are you talking about, of course, I did. Don't you remember that time…" Draco said before thinking about it. He had told him, right? What about…or when…while they were…

Holy crap.

He hadn't told him yet! So all those times inside his head…

"Draco?" Harry asked, concerned as his boyfriend seemed to freeze up. He waved a hand in front of him, repeating his name.

"Draaaco, you alright?"

"I haven't told you," Draco said eventually, making Harry give a cocky smile in return. Clearly pleased to be right for once. But Draco was not at all pleased. He'd freaking forgotten to tell the person he'd just been making out with that he loved him! What must Harry think of him!

"You haven't indeed,"

"I'm sorry, I thought I had," Draco muttered, feeling himself pout as Harry moved his arm around Draco's back.

"I'm happy you're doing it now," Harry murmured, which he was. He felt all of his earlier insecurities fade, the past events bringing him the relief and assurance he had craved so much. And now he knew for sure he was never going to do such a stupid thing again. Letting his self-doubt get in the way of things. As long as Draco kept looking at him in that special way, he knew they were okay.

He turned his head so it was now facing the fence, startled when Draco moved his head back towards him, giving him one last kiss.

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

One step. Two steps. Three steps and Harry found himself in front of the Gryffindor common room. He giggled watching the cozy round room, almost stumbling over his own two feet as he made it inside.

His lips tingling as he felt the hot air of the fireplace warming him up.

He saw both Ron and Hermione sitting in opposite chairs, looking over him with obvious curiosity as they pretended to be preoccupied with their books. Without doubt, having waited for Harry to come back only to interrogate him. Seeing the way Ron was holding his book upside down.

They kept sneaking glances at him, but Harry was in too much a daze to care.

He shed his jacket on one of the coat racks, pretty sure it had landed on the ground, as he stalked towards the boy's dormitory.

"And? How did it go?" Hermione asked, not looking up as she moved a page forward.

"Extraordinary…" He sighed. Not noticing the way Ron pointed at Hermione while mouthing at her, _'in your face!'_

"So, I guess he didn't find out then?" Hermione asked, staring Ron down as she stood up, crossing her arms.

"Oh no he did, he was quite pissed," Harry answered, hearing Hermione yell aloud,

"HA!-Wait what?" Before he walked up the stairs, determined to take care of a particularly stiff problem.

* * *

 **Draco's p.o.v**

Shutting the door behind himself Draco let out a long sigh. Grumbling as he kicked off his shoes, he stepped into the room, walking towards his drawer.

He took off his coat, draping it across one of his armchairs as he pulled at his vest. It was too hot, too sweltering, it needed to get off. Draco gasped when it caressed his' skin, rubbing against his now sensitive chest and neck. Damn Harry, he knew he was going to feel this for days.

He opened his drawer, picking out his softest, linen pajama. Humming when he felt the smooth fabric touch his fingers as he brought it up to caress his cheek. A grin playing on his lips.

He hadn't missed the look of utter adoration and love Harry cast his way after he gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Wishing him a good night before walking on ahead of him. Leaving him there to calm down for a bit.

He pushed the drawer closed as he put on his garments, already moaning at the chilly shirt hugging his skin. He then proceeded to pick up his toothbrush and walk towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later he stood before his bed, picking up the green duvet as he made himself a small nest. He was too tired to reign back his wolf, letting it do whatever it wanted as it stacked pillow over pillow, creating a small den of makeshift sheets and cushions.

Just when he decided to lay down, he sobered up. His eyes widening as he looked back towards the chair. He took quick strides towards it and rummaged through its pocket. He said a silent thank you when he found the flower Harry gave him still intact.

He stared at it for a while, stroking the small bundles of tiny petals carefully. It was beautiful. The way it shone like a silver coin but the way it touched the light clearly showing it's layers and layers of blossoms. The green of the stalk strongly contrasting with the silver coating, making the flowers stand out.

He moved blindly back towards the bed, only having eyes for the beauty in between his fingers. As he sat down he gave it a tentative smile, feeling his heartthrob while he gazed at the small flower buds.

A heliotrope.

He didn't give him an ordinary red rose, something classicly romantic for a date. No. He gave him a heliotrope –a _silver_ heliotrope- He'd heard about it from his parents.

It was named after a Greek myth, about a nymph names Clythie who was deeply in love with the sun god Helios, only he didn't love her in return. Abandoned, she spent the rest of her days pining away until her death. Helios, taking pity on her transformed her body into a beautiful flower. And even to this day, the plant dutifully followed the sun, faithful to her beloved.

It was still a famous symbol, many houses knowing what it meant and the commitment behind giving such a flower. They could sometimes be found on graveyards, their lovers remaining and laying them before the gravestones. With newlyweds, who kept true to their family traditions as they gave a bouquet full of them.

Draco was sure Harry didn't know this when he bought it. Didn't know the meaning behind it.

However, Draco thought when he curled up in his small burrow -flower still in hand- he could dream…

* * *

 **Finally!**

 **Sorry for the hold up you guys but you can see why it took me so long to write this one. I'm pretty proud.**

 **Alright, next chapter will be late again -I know, I know I'm not really keeping on my promise- probably later than this one because its again a pretty long one and I'm going to be quite busy these few weeks, but the good news is: THE SMUT TRAIN HAS BEGUN!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Thanks for following/favoriting/reading this fic!**

 **Thanks for reviewing:  
 _HeRonLove:_ Yes, I know. But it will happen soon I promise! Next chapter I don't really have much of Ron and Hermione planned but definitely the one after that is going to contain them some more!  
 _Angelica7714:_ Your progress Madame. *bows***


	49. Turning the tables

**Warning: Smut**

 **Turning the tables**

* * *

"…Do tell me, Harry, …how can someone that doesn't even understand the difference between Gilead buds and foxglove, beat me in a game of chess?" Draco asked through gritted teeth, finally showing his frustration that he'd tried to conceal for a while now. When he only got a smug smile in return he immediately glared at his lover over the game set, earning a burst of laughter out of the vampire.

Draco, however, was not amused. When Harry had proposed the idea of a game of chess…Alright, he had been a bit shocked. Never having expected Harry to come up with the idea of a game that revolved around the mind, requiring; tactic, observation, and above all logic to win. A game where you needed to focus all your attention on thinking one step ahead. Using scheming and strategy to reach your goal.

…It wasn't Draco's fault for thinking Harry wasn't really suitable for something that depended so much on wit- Not that he thought Harry wasn't clever! He'd seen how clever the raven-haired boy could be many times before. Having him seen escape and solving things, Draco couldn't even think about!

Nevertheless he'd also seen him do pretty stupid things, so in that case, it was like they were measuring each other out.

Still, that didn't change the fact that Draco had way more experience playing this particular game with his father, who –in his opinion- was one of the best chess players of all time. He didn't want to make Harry feel like he wasn't capable just because he couldn't beat Draco. He didn't like to win that way; it would be unfair and almost feel like cheating. That's why he'd hesitated, warning Harry that he was probably going to get defeated.

Harry –the stubborn Gryffindor that he was- didn't take the way out Draco had given him and instead ordered Draco to sit and, _"stop being so cocky"._ He'd rolled his eyes, thinking that he'd at least tried to spare his lover's pride, even contemplating if he should take it easy on him.

Then the game started…

…he bloody hated chess.

At first, it seemed like he had it in the pocket, making quick moves while Harry took hours before he placed a piece. Taking a few pawns on his way while Harry hadn't even taken one. But as time dragged by, and it became more and more tricky for Draco to find a way out of Harry's advances and even trickier to break through Harry's defenses, Draco felt himself getting triggered. Every progress he made getting foiled again and again by Harry's quick thinking. His confidence slowly slipping away as more pieces were taken away from him, leaving him defenseless when Harry made his final move.

"I guess, I just had a good teacher." Harry smiled, knowing it would only irritate Draco further when he said that. "I gotta be honest, I never really saw the point in playing against Ron all these years but if I knew it would aggravate you so much I would have done it so much sooner!"

Draco kept glaring at him, refusing to acknowledge it.

"Aw, come on sweetie," Harry murmured lovingly, moving the chess board to sit next to his grumpy little wolf. "Can't you just accept that Ron might be a better chess player than you? It's not the end of the world. You're good in loads of stuff!"

"I can beat him,"

Harry laughed, but wisely shut up as Draco moved his gaze back to his. He cleared his throat before going back to smiling, putting a hand over Draco's.

"Besides, what does foxglove and galy- or gily- buds matter in this situation?" Harry said with a grin. Bumping his shoulder against Draco's.

"Gilead buds. And it matters because you don't seem to be able to see the distinction between the two, to which we needed to make the potion all over again! Just because foxglove is a pretty flower doesn't mean it's not poisonous Harry!"

"How was I supposed to know that, I'd never seen them before!" Harry said indignantly, poking Draco. "You said to throw in the Gilead buds, and when I asked, you responded saying that I should just pick whichever seemed to be the most likely one! If you'd looked one second away from your _precious_ instructions we wouldn't have been in that mess."

Draco huffed, settling Harry with a calculated gaze. The vampire was still smiling, obviously amused by how Draco was reacting. And Draco had to admit he wasn't really angry, he only liked the way they would go on back and forth. The bickering. It was something they always did, neither of them wanting to succumb to the other and instead settling for an argue-match.

"You should have known what they were, especially the foxglove! We've undergone multiple lectures about that plant and its effects and how hard it is to transform its poison to a drinkable protection ward against fairies. You even made a joke about how you could use it as a fly swatter instead!"

"First of all, I recall you laughing about that, so don't use it against me," Harry said, shuffling a bit closer. "And second, that foxglove had an awful lot of _buds_ in them, so yes I made the assumption that they were Gilead buds, it's an honest mistake. You should have been the one to have seen that mistake."

"Come on Harry, you're not twelve anymore. You should have recognized it."

"You should have stopped me."

"Stubborn, aren't we?"

"I could say the same about you," Harry countered, making Draco break their gaze, admitting defeat. He made an effort to pick up the lost chess pieces, all the while Harry cheered at Draco's surrender. When the board was cleaned up, Draco leaned back against the couch, a smile on his face as Harry watched him.

It had been a while since they did this, the simple chatting and playing games.

Draco looked beside him, wanting to tell Harry this but as he moved his gaze to Harry's he saw the vampire's attention wasn't on him.

Or at least his face.

Oh dear god, not again.

They'd already done this today, he wasn't sure if he was able to do it another time…

But Harry's eyes kept watching it, pupils slowly dilating and a faint blush covering his cheeks as he started fidgetting. Looking up at Draco hesitantly, Draco could see the want in his lover's eyes as well as the nerves that accompanied it.

Harry swallowed, licking his lips in that obscene manner that made Draco forget about all rationality.

"Can I?" Harry asked, his voice dropping an octave lower as he looked Draco straight in the eye.

He wanted to protest, to say that he wasn't able to handle it again today. That he wasn't sure his body was able to take a second run. But he could feel his will slowly slipping away as he looked into those pleading eyes. Big and round and filled with adoration. He could smell the arousal coming off of Harry in layers. And wasn't sure if he was able to deny his lover this.

He'd done it a few days back, getting frustrated with Harry's insistence to an extent that he even lashed out on him. He'd regretted it instantly, with Harry backing away immediately. Guilt clear on his face. And when Harry didn't do it again for the next two days, Draco felt obligated to apologize, knowing it wasn't Harry's fault.

Besides, it wasn't like Draco _hated_ it.

He felt his face heat up under the scrutiny of Harry's stare. The way he bit his lip shyly and self-consciously making Draco's heart speed up at a ridiculous pace. And wasn't that the stupidest thing of them all? That he still felt those traitorous butterflies dancing in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Harry looking at him like he was now? Shouldn't he be used to this ever seeing that expression every day for over a week? Shouldn't he be happy that his prayers had been answered? That Harry was finally willing to touch him in that way?

He let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but just this once! I don't think my body is prepared for another round." He breathed out as Harry showed off one of his brilliant smiles -No, but really? How could he say no to that face?- before he excitedly lowered himself on the ground in front of Draco.

All the while Draco was breathing in deeply, preparing himself for what was to come. But he felt like the same nervous boy as he was the first time around on that unforgetful night. That warm and pleasurable night…

Harry stared up at Draco's face, his eyes wide and hungry. And Draco could feel his member stir at that. Feel it pumping and pushing against his trouser as it wanted to be let free. That look undid him every time. The way Harry seemed to look at nothing else but him, the way his eyes shone that fierce green color with a black ring staining the outside of his irises. The way they blazed with arousal and need… But even though Draco could feel his cock hardening, see Harry's clear want on the vampire's face, Harry didn't move. His hands staying rested on the couch as he seemed to consider something.

"Is it alright if I suck you now?" He finally asked, his face immediately erasing all previous indications of arousal he clearly had shown, settling for an emotionless devoid of indifference instead as he waited for Draco's answer.

...

Not this again.

Jesus Christ! This wasn't the first time Harry had sucked him off and it certainly wasn't the last! So why did that idiotic-bullheaded-insistent-dense vampire not get how much he wanted this? Did he really needed to stop his actions and do this every time?! It was bloody embarrassing!

Ever since their first date, the first time Harry had given him head, he had gotten this ludicrous idea to ask Draco –every bloody _time_ \- if he really wanted this. As if it wasn't obvious! Even when he wasn't really in the mood for it, he couldn't deny that every time Harry sat in between his legs he longed for his lover to kiss him down there. To caress him in that lovely way that made his breath hitch.

But he didn't want to say that out loud! It was humiliating, awkward and above all _embarrassing!_ How was he supposed to respond to this without his face contouring into multiple shades of pink?! Why couldn't that buffoon just..go with the flow! And stop asking Draco unnecessary questions!

Draco squinted his eyes together. Feeling Harry's gaze moving towards his, waiting for the werewolf's reply. It was sweet, thoughtful. Draco couldn't deny that.

He opened his eyes, deciding not to look at Harry, Draco silently cursed as his blush didn't want to cooperate with him. Did everything decide it was time for Draco's awkwardness turn in the spotlight? Because he didn't appreciate it -like at all- thank you very much!

Ridiculous, this was all ridiculous. Come on Draco, be a man. It was just a yes. A tiny, little notion of actually wanting for Harry to go on with what he seemed to be desperately wanting to do. There is nothing shameful about asking your partner to- Ugh, why was it so hard? He'd done this before! Ones even commanded it in the middle of the night…not that he'd actually suspected Harry would ever do such a thing…let alone enjoy it…And technically! Technically, he'd already said yes. But no, no, no. That wasn't enough for our chess king!

'Come on. Just spit it out. Let's get it over with. After this, we will be in heaven for the next seven and a half minutes. Your pride is a small sacrifice for the greater good.'

Draco -still not able to look at Harry- willed his dark thoughts away. He shifted his gaze slightly and blinked.

"Just… don't bite me," Draco breathed out, already wanting to slap himself in the face.

Harry chuckled, showing off his pearly whites as he grinned. And Draco could swear he saw a hint of fang.

"Don't worry," Harry said in a slightly mocking tone, "I'm going to give you _all_ the pleasure that you want…and more."

Draco frowned at this, his eyes widened. 'Did he just-'

He watched fascinated as Harry quickly undid his trousers, his face and hands both showing to be complete opposite as his hands opened his zipper with eager fingers, all the while his face kept the same relaxed, cool expression that made Draco go nuts. Harry's green eyes bright as he looked up at him.

Draco's breathing quickened as he was finally set free. Closing his eyes while feeling Harry's gentle fingers grip him and positioning him in a more comfortable angle. Draco let out a sigh of bliss as he felt a small kiss being laid on top of his glans. He was already quite used to the feel of Harry's mouth, knowing not to startle at the sudden coldness of his lips or the sudden wetness inside. Not like the first time, but he doubted Harry had noticed it then, or now for that matter.

He waited for Harry to move on, knowing his lover's rhythm by now. And it being more and more pleasurable as time passed by and Harry perfected the style to shape completely around Draco's preferences and wants. Always starting with the same method of circling his glans, giving the sensitive flesh featherlight licks and kisses as he coated it in his spit. And as Draco kept whimpering at the attention he was given, he waited for the next movement. With Harry slowly moving down towards the base of his cock in one single swipe, only to completely abandon it, in favor of torturing his balls and pubic hair. It was always like this. Never being changed up, except at times when Harry tried to grasp what made Draco moan louder.

That's why the next move took Draco completely by surprise.

"Oh my fucking god!" Draco shrieked, his eyes shooting open as he struggled to breathe. His fingers instantly on top of the vampire's head –pulling- as Harry took him in deeper and _deeper_ than he'd ever done before. Doing things with his tongue and cheeks, Draco never imagined possible. Hollowing out his cheeks as he brought down a strong, heavenly suction down on Draco. Taking in all of him.

And he meant _all_ of him.

Moving up and down. Pulling back as far as the tip, before quickly moving back down. Over and over again.

"NnnH!" He moaned, biting his lip in an effort to take a hold of himself. All the while letting out small whimpers as the head started hitting the back of his lover's throat.

Where the bloody hell had he learned this?!

It felt like he was trapped, trapped inside Harry's wonderful mouth. The soft and wet feeling of his cock completely embraced. It was getting to his head! To much stimulation and pleasure leaving him unable to do anything more than hold on to Harry's raven-haired locks as he cried out.

He kept going like this until Draco was a complete blubbering mess. Until he was begging Harry to stop, the sensations becoming too much. At first, he didn't blink an eye, not giving even a hint of slowing down or be any sense of merciful to Draco as he swirled his tongue as much as he could in the tiny space.

"No, no, no-" Draco whined, trying to pull Harry off. "Too much, too much,"

Yes, he was losing all self-respect here.

He was becoming desperate, his toes curling up and his lips swelling up thanks to how much he was biting them. He then finally looked down, only now noticing the way Harry's eyes bore into him. The forest green eyes watching him with interest and desire. They seemed to shine even brighter when Draco looked back at them. They squinched up a bit, understanding flickering in Harry's eyes before he slowly let go.

Draco sighed, breathing deep as he found his rationality coming back to him. He kept his eyes on Harry, who was now watching him curiously.

'That was…that was….really good.' Draco thought he'd felt like his mind would explode. Even though he didn't get to cum, Draco never experienced so much pleasure in his life. And although when his cock seemed to burn with an unscratchable itch; he felt deeply sated.

He felt Harry stir again, his hand moving back towards Draco. His eyes still holding that loving expression that brought a smile to Draco's lips. Draco wanted to laugh at the dopy face Harry made in return. But Harry's hand was moving again, coming in touch with Draco's inner thigh.

Draco frowned. Where was he going with this? He'd already brought him enough pleasure as it was, he didn't need to wank him off too. Or was he just making assumptions again?

But to everything that's divine and holy, he never expected Harry to do that! The vampire never made any indications that he could do anything _…like that!_ It never crossed Draco's mind! And when had it crossed his lover's? Had he planned this all along or was it just an 'impulsive Gryffindor thing'? It wouldn't be the first time. But maybe he had planned this? Or he was just waiting for the right time to use his skill and drive Draco mad. Now that he thought about it; Harry had seemed rather experienced the first time. He'd always thought Harry leaned more to the female spectrum in his past lovers…but maybe…

He shrieked as suddenly Harry pushed Draco's underwear further down -exposing him even more- and took one of his feet up in the air. Draco's eyes widened, his body trembling.

"What-?!" Draco yelled as Harry's face disappeared in between Draco's legs. No sign of the vampire except for the black mop that was his hair. Draco's heart sped up as he felt Harry tracing his balls. One hand caressing down his leg that made Draco breathless.

It felt more intimate this time for sure and Draco didn't know what to do or how to act. Not that he had much choice with the distracting touches, making it so Draco could do anything other than moan and beg for release.

"Please…please, I need more, Harry. Please give me more!" He pleaded, his voice raspy and longing for release.

Harry's head popped up from behind, cocking his head to the side in question.

"But I thought you wanted me to stop?" He asked innocently. Too innocently for Draco's liking. That sense of innocence wasn't in Harry's dictionary, or at least not _anymore_. Nope, with all the things he's done to Draco these past few days, Draco wasn't fooled.

"Christ, Potter! Stop playing the virgin maid and get on with it-Ah! DOon't do that wh-ile I'm talking, you dO-lt!"

He was getting fed up with this, especially when he saw the satisfied smirk Harry wore before he quickly hid it.

"But I don't understand what you want; do want for me to stop touching you completely, do you want me to start trace your body with my tongue until you pass out? It's very blurry." Harry replied, slightly frowning before giving another squeeze to Draco's balls.

"I will murder you for this,"

"Make sure you don't serve cake on my funeral, Ron is on a diet."

Draco let out a frustrated breath. It was clear Harry was playing again to work on Draco's nerves. But two could play that game.

"Alright then, since you don't want to help. I've got to relief myself, won't I?" Draco said calmly, before moving his hand down to his cock as he started stroking himself in earnest.

He leaned his head back against the couch –exposing his neck and letting out silent gasps and moans as he, with almost rough gestures, pushed his hand up and down against his shaft.

And Harry…just stared. His eyes wide with his mouth hanging open slightly. Not sure if he was comprehending what's happening in front of him. Listening to Draco's moans as he swallows once –no twice.

"You –you're…you bloody seducing…" Harry breathed out, his whole body gone stiff as he searches for the word, making a rumbling sound out of frustration when he couldn't find it.

Draco immediately halted. Looking again at Harry, whose face was still fixed on his. His eyes tinted black as he took in all of Draco and only then did Draco realize…how utterly mortifying this actually was.

He'd…he'd… _Dear god,_ he'd just started touching himself in front of his lover. Without even a moment of hesitation…Where had all his previous sense of shame gone to?! Draco felt his cheeks coloring again, except this time he knew for sure his whole body must have been flushed by now, down to the tip of his toes!

He must have looked utterly foolish doing _that_ in front of Harry. He wasn't thinking, he was too drunk on Harry's pheromones and his own that.. he'd simply lost control of his senses. It had been a stupid thing to do, no doubt about it. That he had fantasies about these kind of things didn't mean he had to _act_ on them. Even though he really liked the way Harry was growling at him, the show of power he was displaying.

He lowered himself as much as he could –while being in a sitting position- being as submissive as possible for the clearly stronger vampire. The satisfied rumble that came soon after it making Draco let out a wanting whimper.

…His body really wasn't working with him today.

"Mmm, my sweet Draco," Harry said, before kissing the side of Draco's leg. Quickly moving further down for a second. "Tell me, do you want me to stop or do you want me to continue?"

"I-" Kiss, "I." Kiss, "Want you-" Kiss, "t-to," Draco mumbled between gasps, feeling his eyes rolling back in their sockets by the feel of Harry's lips on his leg. Bending it even further up to be able to reach more skin, Harry kept on staring at him. It was making Draco dizzy –and so much more aroused.

"Continue," He eventually whispered. Squealing –in a very unmanly manner- when he was suddenly bent against the cushions with a panting vampire in between his legs. Kissing every part of him. And no, no - _this_ was when his eyes rolled back in their sockets. Harry ravaging him down as he kissed, licked, touched every part of him bellow, moving himself a way down to his balls as he started sucking on them and making Draco practically howl with excitement.

Harry, groaning low in his throat, bend Draco a little further. Making the werewolf frown in confusion before it was drowned out by the demanding pleasure Harry's mouth so desperately craved.

Draco knew he was leaking, his whole body quivering at the burning attention Harry left in his wake, but he didn't dare to touch himself. Knowing that his lover wouldn't allow it. That's why he let out an even louder moan when Harry seemed to take the initiative himself by using his other hand –the one who wasn't keeping Draco's leg up- to rub against while his mouth was other preoccupied.

The rough texture of his hand, together with quick movements, made Draco cry out Harry's name over and over again. Completely oblivious to what Harry was doing further down before it was too late. Draco's eyes widened when he felt it.

The calm breathing against a part of him, he'd never before thought Harry would ever dare reach for. His breathing quickened as his eyes scanned the ceiling –not looking at the black raven's nest in between his legs that was frozen there. Draco swallowed, counting to ten as Harry slowly lowered himself.

And, oh. That felt… _interesting._ Very, very interesting.

The hand that had paused for not longer then seconds began speeding up again.

Yes, that felt very satisfactory, definitely.

Draco moaned again as Harry sucked at the perineum just behind his balls, making circular motions with his tongue against it. His mouth staying there with the occasional move up to his balls and then back down again making all of Draco's nerve endings standing on edge.

He was getting closer, losing control of his body as he bucked up into Harry's hand. Moaning out cries of pleasure as he did so. Yelling for more, that he was so close, that he was almost there. Until one second before his outburst Harry quickly moved his mouth to Draco's cock, drinking all he had to offer.

Draco let a few moments pass by as he felt his cock deflate, looking dazedly around while his orgasm subdued. He felt like laughing, a disbelieving laugh of madness. This had not been what he'd anticipated at all. It seemed Harry was good at surprises, especially when they involved making Draco's brain short-cut and just…blow his _freaking_ mind out of proportion! He really needed to discuss this if he didn't want to end up with a heart attack –even when that heart attack would possibly be a result of a very gratifying cause.

Draco suddenly felt very sleepy –which wasn't that astonishing since he'd just been sucked dry in what the werewolf considered his life energy. He dropped his head so he could have a better look at his lover, still sitting in between his legs. Eagerly slurping away the last bits of cum that had dripped down his cock.

'Dear God, I created a monster,' Draco thought, slightly overwhelmed. Watching as Harry's whole demeanor had changed in the blink of an eye. Gone were the confident smirk and blazing eyes, replaced by an adorable pout and puppy dog eyes. It was endearing in a way, even cute. If Draco didn't know better he would have looked into those eyes and be completely captivated by them once again.

With the post-orgasm bliss still fresh in his mind it was even harder not to; being able to quickly recall what happened not a second ago, the way Harry had sucked him. The pleasure and ecstasy it brought him that had completely overwhelmed him. Still able to feel that touch, _that mouth_ on his skin. His fingers dancing in between his thighs as the vampire brought him into a whole new world of euphoria.

It was a trap! A manipulative technique Harry had mastered pretty quickly. One that had Draco fallen for it every time before he found out what his lover had been doing.

But not anymore!

He'd already been generous enough with letting Harry doing it twice this day, and it sure as hell wasn't going to turn out to be a trice! He could try to get Draco's sympathy all he wanted but: It. wasn't. Going. To. _Work._

This! This exactly had Draco lashing out on Harry in the first place! Making frustration and exhaustion boil from deep within him. Because he loved him. He really did and for that matter; wanted to make him happy no matter what.

He just couldn't keep up!

Besides it wasn't the act he was getting irritated by; no, not at all! The act itself was incredible and…beyond belief! It being able to make him rock hard in a second when thinking about it. The whole thing making him feel wanted and special, like Harry, wanted to give Draco his everything and not tolerating anything less. To give him the ultimate pleasure, again and again. The whole performance making Draco feel loved and bringing them so much closer to each other. No, the act was nothing wrong with.

It was more of the _amount_ Harry wanted to do it that was driving him nuts.

Let's just say that he now truly understood the rumors about dating a sexual creature…

It was like Harry was completely obsessed with his cock! Even going as far as to stare at it intensely for over half an hour, biting his nails in anticipation; waiting for it to get up again. The whole world could be crashing down around them but Harry's gaze would lay fixed on his cock, not breaking it for even a second. His insistence was mind-boggling, really!

And then not to forget the stamina, the fucking stamina! It was never ending! It was like he was never getting tired of sucking Draco's cock. Not stopping for even one moment to take a break for his probably tired jaw, no, he just kept going! Even when Draco had asked about it, making Harry let go for a second, the vampire had simply shook his head –smiling before diving back in for more.

It had Draco wondering how it would be when they had actual… _sex._

He shuddered as he thought about it, but shook his head before looking back down at Harry. He scowled for a moment, sighing as he picked up a pillow.

"I said just this once!" He yelled before slapping the pillow on the raven-haired's head, who yelled back indignantly.

* * *

 **Ron's & Hermione's p.o.v**

Booming laughter was the first thing Hermione heard as she stepped inside the Gryffindor common room. Her hair was soaked from the rain and her clothes hadn't gone by unscathed either. She wiped back a stray curl of her hair that had plastered itself on her forehead as she surveyed the room around her. Seeing that apart from the loud bunch of fifth-years, the rest of the room wasn't all that crowded.

'Perfect,' She thought as she moved to the sound of a cheerful Ron and Neville.

"It's going to be amazing Neville, I promise you! Booze, music, girls…" Ron wiggled his eyebrows. He stopped for a moment as he looked at Neville's face, "…boys?" He again looked at Neville's face, "…both? Whatever, it's all going to be there! It will be the perfect opportunity for some time off after all that studying for the N.E.S.T.s. It's the break all of us desperately need in these dark times. See it as a farewell party, no! A prom! Instead of a birthday, all these years of hard work and near death experiences need to be remembered, don't you think? I see what you're thinking but relax, we're all adults I'm sure McGonagall won't mind…but don't tell her about the booze. Neville, I mean it. You can't tell her about the booze, understand?."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He shouted as he held one hand on top of his chest, "Not all of us have werewolf-hearing you know! Almost gave me a heart attack."

Ron took a few breaths as he tried to get his beating heart under control. He could feel a blush spreading on his face as he cursed himself for not having noticed her. Damn Neville for not having warned him she was heading their way. He could have given him a sign! Like a wink or something! Anything to avoid this awkwardness. But nooo, mister needed to keep squinting at him, like he didn't understand what was asked of him.

Hadn't the hunter noticed something wasn't up with their friendship? Because Ron was sure everyone had by now. Having experienced some of their classmates on multiple occasions, asking him if they had a fight or something. Which they had -he wasn't going to deny that- but they made amends. It wasn't like he was still keeping himself awake at night; letting his thoughts run wild in order to calm down his blood boiling anger…

Not at all!

"Ron was talking about a party he wanted to host, to celebrate our final year in Hogwarts," Neville replied, his face in a friendly expression as he smiled at Hermione, making Ron grumble.

"Not _a_ party, _the_ party. The party of the century!" He said as he turned himself towards Hermione, "You see, I had this idea –you know since it's our last year and all- that we throw in the best party you can think of. Imagine; we ask Dumbledore if we can use the Great Hall for the night, alright? And I doubt it will be hard to persuade the man because we've all seen him dancing on the Yule Ball. Then we ask everyone to pitch in and help pay for the food and drinks so that we actually have enough to feed and bring joy to our fellow students. We can decorate the whole thing with party lights, garlands, tables, balloons, couches," Ron gasped, "Maybe even firework! You get what I mean? That sort of stuff to make it cozy and festive. You know to get loose and have fun. We certainly deserve it with all the homework we've been given. So I was talking to Neville with the idea, that since my birthday is coming up anyway, we can do it right then! Briljant, right?!"

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, blinking as she processed Ron's explanation and idea.

"I-I mean, sure I guess it's fun-"

"See!"

"B-But you need to study!" Hermione interjected, "I understand you're intentions and all, but that doesn't change the fact that we will need all the time we can get to recount everything we've learned in these past few years and to do well on our N.E.S.T.s! You- we! Need all the focus for this or else all of our hard work will be for nothing!" She stressed, flailing her arms in front of her. Hoping Ron would understand and see this wasn't the well thought out plan he claimed it to be.

Ron groaned from annoyance. Rolling his eyes; he should've expected this.

"I'm sure, one night of partying won't be a problem for my _'academic fruition'_ and I'm sure it won't hold it back either," Ron gritted through his teeth but didn't let his irritation show beyond that, "Maybe it will even better it! Take my mind off of things so I can view everything with a clear head. You always say how important that is, you don't drag me outside for a study break for nothing, now?"

Hermione wanted to growl at Ron's cheekiness, the slight uplift of his brow as he challenged her. Surely he would see reason in this?! A party this close to the finals just didn't work. At least not in Ron's case. She wasn't trying to be a funless bitch here, as a matter of fact -she was being realistic. She knew that a celebration like this was much wanted, especially now that the stress was getting to people's heads. Even she wanted to let loose for a little while. But she had seen how Ron could be when introduced to a party…and she already was handling too much pressure as it was. She couldn't pile up the worry that Ron would get into trouble for this, preparation-wise, knowing that when he did have a good preparation he could easily land an ' _Exceeds Expectations_ ' and maybe even some ' _Outstanding's_ ' as well!

But when he didn't…

"That isn't the same! While having a stroll in the fresh open air you will experience in both mental as physical aspects a positive effect and actually helps your immune system as well as relax your state of mind. While a night of gulping down drink after drink will lead to problems like; hangovers, decreasing of your concentration, mood swings, lack of sleep, nausea, headaches, etcetera." Hermione huffed, trying to disguise the _other_ reasons she liked to have -more than actually necessary- study breaks.

Ron looked at her flabbergasted. His hands held in front of him before he decided to stand up. Surely she would see reason in this?! It was one night of fun, _just one bloody night!_ Sure, the day after that most people wouldn't exactly feel _wonderful_ or _pleasant_ by any means but everyone would feel the joy and relaxation that would manifest itself in the room when all that had been progressed! And people definitely needed that. _He_ needed that.

"Hermione, that will only be for a day, topmost two! What does it matter?" He grumbled, feeling his eye twitch as Hermione straightened her shoulders.

"Time is of the essence, Ron. And I haven't even counted the arrangments you need to make and how much time that'll cost you. Not to forget that it will fill your whole thought progress with anticipation, leading you to be easily distracted." Hermione pointed out, tilting her chin upwards.

"A little bit of distraction never hurt anybody," Ron said before he caught himself. He watched as Hermione gave him an incredulous look, clearly wanting to tell him in what way distraction would and _did_ hurt people. Alright, maybe distraction did hurt a multiple amounts of somebodys. But this wasn't one of those cases. Ron was sure of it. "Okay, maybe sometimes it does but this isn't a life or death situation, Hermione. It's just an outlet, and I need it. You're not going to change my mind." He shook his head, he was going to stand vast at this. He wasn't going to let Hermione ruin his perfect plan, no matter how much she tried to reason with him.

They looked into each other's eyes for a bit, before Hermione spoke again.

"We still need to go over chapter 42 and two whole other classes, so if you mind I would like for you to put your concentration on that, instead of an idiotic _party_ , thank you." She spat, the tension heavy in the air. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Neville slowly folding in on himself.

"Do you always have to be like this?" Ron hissed, crooking his head to the side as he folded his arms.

She took a step forward, standing on her tiptoes to get into his face and growled, "Like what?"

"A- what do muggles call it, again? Oh yeah! A party-pooper." He said before he halted, "Or do you prefer the word buzzkill? Spoilsport? Stick-in-the-mud? Grinch? Oh yes, I do know some synonyms, I'm not that stupid."

Hermione opened her mouth, looking affronted. And Ron just wanted to jump in glee because he never managed to do that, but then he remembered that they were actually fighting and that wouldn't be what you call _appropriate_ in this situation, so instead he just chose to glare right back at her.

"Oh really? So that's what you think?"

"Ehm, guys?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think," Ron said proudly.

"Guys?"

She continued to try and glare him into submission, her wolf not at all happy in how this had turned out as it kept pacing and whining in her head. Great, now she was getting a headache too! Couldn't he just follow her advice? He didn't need to cancel the whole thing, why not do it after the N.E.S.T.s?! But no, that wouldn't be fun!

Ron bowed his head a little to Hermione. His expression not grumbling as he stared back at Hermione with equal fury. Until their gazes snapped towards Neville who tried to get their attention.

"What?!" They said in unison.

"…Aren't we going to study? I thought that was the reason why you guys asked me if I wanted to join your study group? Or should I go?" Neville asked, clearly wanting to be anywhere but there as he looked at the two angry creatures in front of him.

"What?" Hermione asked more calmly, a little thrown off as she frowned. "No, of course not. We're here to study. That's what we're here for. To study... as a study group."

She cleared her throat as she lowered herself back to the soals of her feet. Nodding her head as she looked around. A small blush covering her cheeks out of embarrassment that made Ron want to trace it.

'Wait. No. No, you're angry with her Ron. Focus.' Ron's inner voice told him and he quickly looked away.

"Hermione, just a small question but …why are you wet?" Neville asked after a moment of Ron's and Hermione's harsh glares finally moving away from each other. "For how long have you been standing in that horrible weather?"

It seemed to shake them up a bit as they took a step back from each other. Ron turned his gaze from Neville back to Hermione, a frown pulling at his face as he looked her over from top to bottom, confusion clear on his face.

"Hermione, you're soaking! What happened?" He asked, his tone suddenly filling with worry that Hermione needed to blink a few times, not sure if she comprehended what he said right.

"Excuse me?" She asked uncertainly, before Ron quickly marched over to one of the common's room couches, pulling a large red blanket that was half leaning over the backrest and with the other half still under an unbeknownst Gryffindor girl, who shrieked as the thing was pulled from under her.

"Here, you're shaking," Ron said as he covered her in the blanket like a cloak. "Why haven't you changed first, you will catch a cold if you stay in these wet clothes, you dummy. And then they say I'm the-"

She was too surprised to react at first, the warm blanket soothing her anger somewhat as she blushed by Ron's sudden appearance of manners. They always seemed to come out at times she really wasn't expecting them and thus catching her completely off guard. The rest of his fussing not even registering as she felt adoration for the redhead spreading even further and enveloping her completely. She could feel her wolf wag it's tail, sniffing the air in need to be closer to its mate who had provided it with warmth and care that it so desperately craved. The happiness it felt by Ron's actions, the way he wanted to look out for her.

She was reading too much into it, _again._

"I was just picking some wistaria for our potion's homework, you know that their effects are on their full potential when having been plucked in the rain. So I thought it would be a good idea since it may give us extra points to go and find some. But along the way, I remembered that they could only be found in this particular spot in the forbidden forest, which made my trip a bit longer then I anticipated." She sniffed, hugging the cloak closer to her as a shiver ran through her.

"Christ Hermione! Your lack of self-care when it comes to your education is remarkable," Ron said, slightly irked. Taking his wand out of his robes, his heart clenched at the sight of Hermione shaking like a leaf, stuck in her drenched clothes. He cast a quick _"incedio"_ to the nearest fireplace as it burst into flames. Some of his fellow Gryffindors shrieked from the sudden explosion, but Ron didn't pay them any mind as now the tables were turned and he started scolding Hermione for her carelessness. He then motioned for her to sit on his seat while he pulled another chair from behind him. "Seriously Hermione? And you're the one who's saying I'm the irresponsible one for wanting to throw a party?" He finished his sentence as he waved his wand from left to right, a scowl flashing on his face as it didn't have the desired effect.

"I'm not saying it's irresponsible, I'm saying it isn't practical! And would you just…" She watched as Ron kept waving his wand ridiculously, almost able to detect a popping vane on his forehead as his face grew red and he made frustrated noises. "Give me your hand." She commanded, stretching her arm towards him as the wizard stared at it indignantly. His face standing in a: _"I can do it myself,"_ kind of manner before he gave up and gave her his hand. She then proceeded to make a complicated swirl and wave as hot-air streamed from the tip of Ron's wand as it slowly dried her clothes.

When they finally became drained of any proof of previous wetness, Ron pulled his hand away as Hermione cleared her throat. The feeling of Ron's rougher hands on her much smaller ones making for an odd sensation that tingled all the way up to her spine.

"Thank you," Hermione said, giving Ron a nod as she tried to hide her blush.

"No, problem," Ron stated as he turned away, trying to hide his blush.

…

It was quiet for a few moments before Ron spoke again.

"I'm still going to throw that party."

"Do what you want," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're welcome to join us," Ron replied in an equally harsh tone.

"Fine."

"Fine."

An awkward silence settled in between them, being made even worse by the unsure glances of Neville as he was stuck at the head end of the table; watching his friends glaring at each other over the table. Not knowing what to do and contemplating if it was safe to even try to do something to help ease the tension.

"…Are you guys fighting or something?" He asked, albeit hesitantly. And wished he had just shut up for what came next.

"Fighting? Why in heavens name would we be fighting? It's not like Hermione has done anything whatsoever for me to be angry with her do I?" Ron said. But his forceful tone made it sound like he was indeed, very much angry.

"Well, indeed Ron. I can't think of a single thing of why you would be cross with me as well." Hermione said, but much like Ron her tone of voice betrayed the meaning of her words.

"Yeah, it's not like you've been purposely conspiring against me while keeping secrets from me for the majority of this year and then suddenly deciding to abandon our friendship in favor of that of another?" Ron spat, squinting his eyes as he looked over at Hermione.

"Hmhm, and it's not like you've been acting like a complete arse towards your friends while throwing a fit about something your friend cared deeply about. Not even listening to their points of view as you think yours is never wrong –while, of course, imagining things that _aren't_ real. Things that have not and will never happen." Hermione hissed back.

"Ah, so you're saying I don't care about my friends and that I'm wrong in seeing how you didn't even once agreed with me in favor of letting _this thing_ corrupt our mutual friend from the inside out?"

"Yes, because he's clearly corrupted now isn't he? Giving children lollypops and helping old lady's down the streets, he really turned bad, hasn't he? You're right, _this thing_ is turning him into a completely different person, and not making him happy at all. You know I heard he even helped a first-year to her dorm, despicable isn't it."

"This isn't about that, this is about you not backing me up because you've suddenly gone buddy-buddy with _this thing._ And choosing _them_ instead of me!"

"I choose them instead of you because you were being unreasonable!"

"Oh, and here we go again! I was the one being unreasonable for getting pissed my friends didn't tell me that one of them was spending time with _this thing_ that I didn't like to begin with!" Ron started yelling, making the rest of the room fall silent as some creatures slowly started packing their things.

"Hold on, I didn't know they were either!" Hermione yelled back, making another group hurrying out of the common room.

"Well, you're actions make me doubt that very much!" Ron shouted while a large group of first-years came into the room before deciding to back away quickly. Neville still sitting there as he opened his notebook.

"In what bloody way?! Please enlighten me!" Hermione snapped, as another third-year ran towards the exit.

"Oh, can you borrow me some ink?" Neville asked the third-year before he could make it towards the painting.

"You want proof? What about that gleam in your eye when we found them, eh?! I bet _that thing_ told you all about them when you were secretly meeting up with him and our friend! Telling you how happy and content they were!"

"How is that proof?! Those things never even happened!"

"So you didn't know about them before this?"

"I mean, I had my suspicions but-" Hermione answered before she was cut off.

"Aha! And you didn't feel like I was ought to know about these suspicions?"

"Of course not, that was simply what they were: suspicions! Therefore I didn't tell you about them because I didn't have any proof! And I'm sure that if I had; you would have told me that I'm crazy and that our friend would never want to be with _this thing_ , which would make you want to tell my _'ridiculous'_ suspicions to our friend. Resulting in making our friend laugh with you despite his own feelings -which he hasn't sorted out yet at that point. Until the day he would sort them out, only to make him even more insecure! Yeah, great plan!"

"And why would you think I would do that?!"

"Because you've always done that when _this thing_ was mentioned with even a hint of positivity attached to it!"

"Well…that still doesn't excuse your actions!"

"Oh, and it does yours?! I remember you're the one to hit a tantrum after you had found out about them! Completely ignoring the way you're hurting your friend's feeling with you inconsiderate words!"

"Alright, you're right on that, but did you really find it necessary to hit me?!"

"You called me a whore! And with the way you were going, I was surprised you didn't go on a rampage before I had the chance to!"

"HmHm, alright guys. Quick question: can I know what this is about?" Neville asked, curiously. His books laying wide open as his quill was dripped in ink he hadn't even used to write one single word with; hovering above his notebook as he looked at the last two people –besides him- in the room.

"It's a secret!" They both yelled in unison as they turned their faces to Neville, who almost fell from his seat.

* * *

 **Draco & Harry's p.o.v**

The soft tapping of the rain as it hit the glass window of the room of requirement was a peaceful sound to Draco's ears. The way it dripped downwards as thousands of pecks gathered around the droplets. The massive dark clouds that moved from deep within the distance towards them, covering most of the blue sky.

Draco leaned in further Harry's embrace, the slow beating of the vampire's heart together with the puffs of air both of them let out being the only other sound Draco heard. He could feel his muscles relax as his face snuggled deeper into the little crevices Harry's arm and upper-body had created, his smell engulfing Draco. He felt sated, his post-orgasmic bliss having done the job in making him melt into a puddle of goo. Harry's baby'ing not really helping on changing that part back.

Especially when he was caressing through Draco's hair so carefully.

Harry watched with a satisfied smirk as Draco's eyelashes fluttered closed. Satisfied because he was the one who made Draco this relaxed, that he was the one who brought him pleasure like that, that he would be the only one who could do that to Draco. _His_ Draco.

Harry bowed his head so he could nibble at Draco's ear. His thoughts roaming with the words: _Draco_ and _mine_ as he did so. Knowing that he was probably not one hundred percent thinking clearly at that moment, but not giving a damn about that fact. He gave Draco a small kiss on his forehead, before looking back outside.

"…Hey Harry?" Draco asked softly, moving to sit up -despite his wolf's protests- as he stared up at his lover. The way the soft light sharpened his features and brought a small gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," Harry answered quickly, his gaze snapping towards Draco's. He only noticed then that Draco had moved from the protective bundle of Harry's arm, having moved it away to sit back more comfortably, and was no much closer to his face. Not that he registered this. He looked into the blond's eyes, searching for any hint of dissatisfaction of their earlier activities. Had he done something wrong? Had he overlooked something? Should he have stuck on their normal routine instead of changing course? He could swear the book Sirius had sent him said that it was nice to take a change of pace for the receiver, had he read it wrong?

Should he try again?

Draco trailed a finger over the other boy's chest. Biting his lower lip as he did so.

"…I know I said 'just once' not a second ago…" Draco mussed, swallowing. God, this was embarrassing. He should probably shut his mouth now.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, remembering how Draco smashed his head with a pillow. He had been a bit disappointed, but the way Draco was heading right now made all of that disappointment quickly sip away. Was he allowed to do it again? Because if so he would be fully on board with that. Yep, definitely. He could lower his head right now without any protest. No problem. Could he? Could he? Couldhecouldhecouldhe?

He couldn't help but feel like he hadn't done enough. That he could give Draco even more pleasure, pleasure that would make him moan so loud windows would start to break. He just hadn't found it yet. That's why he needed to keep on searching. He needed another chance, another chance to choke down Draco's beautiful-

"But I was thinking," Draco stated, deciding to push through with what was on his mind earlier that day. 'I should talk to Harry more,' He thought. It was unfair to keep his lover in the dark while he was silently brooding. It wasn't like Harry could read minds and easily depict what was bothering Draco and how he could solve it. Besides, even if it was embarrassing at least he could trust Harry.

"Yes," Harry responded eagerly. His mind racing. He'd never let him do it thrice! Maybe it had been good after all, so good he wanted more! Harry started lapping his tongue inside his mouth. To warm up of course. Trying to think of anything in that book that would surprise Draco even more!

"Could we by any chance…"

"Ahuh," He almost moaned. He would gladly do it, no questions asked. He wanted, no, needed to hear Draco's whimpers again, see his facial expression as he watched him cum.

"…Can we switch?" Draco asked timidly. His eyes wide and hopefull as he stared at the Gryffindor.

He'd wanted to try this so badly. To turn the tables for a second and let him be on his knees. Being able to feel Harry's cock sliding into his mouth as he pumped himself over his lover's member. To hear the vampire groan for once instead of making them. He wanted to bring pleasure too! He just hadn't had a chance to. Always being stuck on the receiving end of the sucking motions –not that he was complaining- he never was able to voice his opinions on that matter to Harry. The words dying in his throat every time he saw the need in Harry's eyes.

Harry looked from his position to Draco's on the couch, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Wouldn't that be a weird position? I mean, how am I supposed to suck you then? A handstand?" Harry laughed, stupidly. His brain unable to catch up to Draco's words.

Draco closed his eyes all the while cursing Harry's denseness under his breath.

"No, I mean I suck you for a change, Copernicus," Draco replied. He looked over at Harry, who was watching him with a dumbfounded look on his face, frowning for a moment as he let the words sink in.

"Oh?" Harry frowned before the realization hit him. " _Oooh_ , yes that makes much more sense." He nodded, smiling as he did so. His face returning to natural as he looked back outside the window, watching as the rain started falling louder and louder -before the smile was whipped off of his face and he turned his face back to Draco.

"Wait, you want to suck me?!"

"Ehm, yes?" Draco said hesitantly. "Is that strange?"

Was that a no? Should he not have said anything? Should he have spared himself the humiliation?

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"N-no, it's just-You want? I mean-with your? Not?-wait, eh-" Harry rambled, seeing the worried look on his boyfriend's face, "-You sucking- ehum-s-s-sure?" He said in an abnormally high voice. Looking down as a big smile spread onto Draco's face.

"Really?!" Draco asked enthusiastically, more enthusiastically than Harry had ever seen him be. He needed to admit…he was a bit scared now.

Draco quickly positioned himself in front of Harry, sitting on the vampire's lap as he gave him a longing kiss. He was so glad, he'd almost expected Harry to say no and tell Draco that he shouldn't ask that. But now…He was finally gonna do it! He was shaking from excitement.

Harry felt his eyes flutter closed much in the same manner Draco had done only a few moments ago as he leaned into the kiss.

To be honest, he wasn't sure why he'd agreed on this. It just felt…weird to him, thinking of Draco bringing him pleasure while the werewolf himself wouldn't get any of it himself. He wanted Draco to get that self-indulgence, he didn't care much about himself as long as Draco felt great. That was the fun part! But now Draco wasn't going to feel relished, feel utterly blessed…and that somehow didn't sit well with Harry.

But as he watched that adorable expression on the Slytherin's face…yeah, he needed to work on his willpower. Because _that_ expression, Harry was sure, would be the death of him. He already was a yes-man by nature but against that expression, Harry didn't know if he ever would able to say no. Which was dangerous.

So that's why Harry watched as Draco slowly traced his hands down Harry's stomach, moving himself down to the ground along the way. A wicked glint in the blonde's eyes as he sat himself down on his knees. Watching Harry carefully.

Harry didn't know what to think. He didn't dare to look at Draco, afraid that his lack of arousal would make Draco think Harry didn't want him. That he somehow didn't feel attracted to the blonde -which was not true, by the way. But how was Harry supposed to explain that? _"Hey Draco, sorry that my dick doesn't want to go up because you're looking at me like that."_

Yeah, that would go down _smoothly._

Harry contemplated it for a second before he decided to hell with it, knowing Draco was probably waiting for him to agree like he himself always did. Argh, how was he supposed to agree to something he was sure he wouldn't-

Harry's entire thought process froze as he looked down.

He blinked, wetting his lips.

…Forget what he just said.

Harry could do nothing more than…than stare! What else was he supposed to do when Draco was looking at him like a man dying of thirst?! No, but honestly. He was looking at Harry like he was a four-course meal! With dipping sauce! Seeing him like that, with his hair all ruffled and his lips shining so brightly…

Looking up at him as he was sitting on his knees; so full of want, so eager to please, so bashful, so dutifull, so…

 _…submissive._

Harry felt his cock starting to stir at the image in front of him. Feeling a thrill run down his body as he looked down at his boyfriend. Despite having had his doubts, he found himself actually liking the position.

Unexpected.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to say something. He sat with his back straight, head held high in his most confident posture and somehow he could still feel his eyes begging at Harry to give him a signal, anything to motion for Draco to get on with it. He knew Harry favored that and he should respect his lover's wishes.

But as Harry's eyes traveled over his body, Draco found himself growing impatient. Desire addling his mind as he let out a whimpering, _"Harry?"_

Draco's breath hitched as the vampire's eyes met his, a dark black slowly filling in the forest green eyes as he stared him down. Draco craned his neck to the side, a natural reaction for a werewolf when facing someone much stronger and powerful than him. Draco figured it was a better option than the 'roll on back and show off belly' thing his wolf was doing in his mind. He didn't know how Harry would react to that.

Harry swallowed but shook his head to clear his mind. Fuck, what was Draco doing to him?

"You can, you know…" Harry said awkwardly, feeling his cock strain painfully against his pants.

"Oh, alright," Draco responded, moving his shaking fingers to Harry's belt and unfastening it. He felt anticipation blooming inside him as he undid the bottom and zipper too, pulling some fabric out of the way as he now faced Harry's magnificent cock. It was…larger then he had anticipated, although he didn't really have any other model to go off on in his fantasies than his own. But it looked so much _different_. In that, it was way… _broader_ than his for instance. Like how was that going to fit inside his- mouth. His mouth, yes his mouth. Where was it going to be otherwise? Haha…Ahem, second of all. Instead of being a calm sweet pink like his own, Harry's was an angry red; much darker than the rest of his sun-kissed body, Draco noted. It looked somehow steadier, stronger, even when it bent a little to the left Draco could still see it was as hard as stone surrounded by a dark forest of pubic hair. Seemingly soft to the touch. He wanted to caress his fingers through it and see if it really was that soft. But he didn't dare to waste another minute as he quickly lowered his mouth on the limb.

"Oh, holy cows." Harry cried out, not having expected Draco to suddenly bring his face down like that. He had actually been enjoying the curious looks the werewolf had been giving him, finding it amusing in a way. But now that his member was completely engulfed in Draco's warm mouth –he just hoped his boyfriend wasn't going to tease him like he himself had done that first time.

Draco almost choked as he found it hard to breathe around Harry's gigantic head filling most of his mouth. He swore it had been smaller than this! He cursed himself as he wasn't able to get Harry any deeper, afraid his lover wasn't going to enjoy it like this. Until he felt it travell down the tip of his tongue. His eyes widened as he got his first taste of the vampire's pre-cum, the strange liquid feeling strange in his mouth but not at all unwelcoming. He savored it in his mouth before swallowing it down. It tasted…slightly bitter with a spicy undertone which wasn't all that bad. He could get used to that.

Harry bit his lip as he held back his groans. He-honestly. He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt unsure of what to do as Draco made him feel things…he never imagined he would feel. Holy shit, did it feel good. The way Draco engulfed him, bopping his head in all kinds of directions with that –oh so _wet mouth_. And he hadn't even taken him all-in yet! Just imagining that…this tiny bit was already enough to finish Harry off. He didn't know how to describe it. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and be overloaded with the sensations.

Draco took a hesitant glance upwards, letting go of the head for a second as he started to press kisses and licks around the shaft. 'It feels like I'm doing something wrong,' Draco thought, not having heard Harry for a more than a second beside the vampire's harsh breathing. He decided to step up his game and let go of the cock completely. Moving downwards with his nose to enjoy the strong musk of Harry's nether regions, where Harry's scent was the strongest.

Harry's eyes had opened the moment Draco stopped sucking, snapping his eyes downwards he wanted to growl at the werewolf to, _"Get his mouth back on him right this second!"_ But halted at the sight in front of him.

He couldn't do much but stare, completely mesmerized in the sight of Draco: rubbing his face against Harry's hard prick, letting silent whimpers overtake him as he sniffed almost uncontrollably against Harry's happy trail. Rutting his arse against the carpet that lay down on the ground. A hand pressing against the boy's own hardening piece of flesh. It was a sight to behold indeed.

"Fuck Draco," Harry breathed out, his mouth standing slightly open as he watched the other male, amazed. He could hear Draco moan louder, his movements getting faster. "That's right, just like that,"

Draco couldn't believe the words he was hearing. He could feel his face burning, but he didn't care. He moved his head back against Harry's glance, sucking on it widely.

"Oh, yeah. Shit, that's good." Harry growled, noticing how Draco took in his head more confidently as he said it.

"You're doing such a good job," Harry groaned. "Taking in my cock…"

Draco startled a bit when Harry suddenly thrust upwards, backing away slightly in order not to get choked by the thing. He still attempted to catch it, the red glance that was bumping up and down.

"Dammit Draco, you're perfect. So needy to have my cock in your mouth." Harry gasped, trying to get his frantic thrusts under control -he didn't want to hit his boyfriend's eye by mistake- he took hold of the silver strands to ground himself, trying to ignore the way Draco seemed to mewl even louder as he did so.

"You like it?" Harry asked, letting his head fall back as Draco nodded.

"Fuck, of course you like it…" Harry blinked, an idea forming in his head. "I bet you've been fantasizing about this…"

Harry felt Draco movements halt as he said that. Making him think he'd gone too far before he felt a loud moan reverberating against his cock. Harry grinned.

"For how long Draco? Hm? How long have you _–christ!-_ wanted to suck my cock?" Harry panted, his arousal getting stronger and stronger as he uttered the words.

"What about our first date? Have you been sitting there grinding yourself against the chair?"

"No? Then what about all those times we were sitting on this couch? Have you been dreaming about your mouth on me?" Harry asked, biting his lip again.

As Harry watched those glazy wanting eyes take in his cock, as he felt Draco lick the small vane on the side of his shaft. The way he looked up at Harry with so much passion and dedication –the only thing he could think was, _"God, I want to make love to you."_

He never really cared about it before, sex that is. Thinking it would happen when it happened, but now, watching Draco take in his cock…

"Or how about your heat? Have you been conjuring lucid thoughts about me, wanting to come in there and just bring you the relief you so desperately craved?" Harry chuckled, not actually expecting an answer as he stared back up at the ceiling. Wouldn't that be fun? If Draco had thought about him like that. But that was so long ago, even before they started dating and only after they just started to develop feelings for each other.

Harry frowned, feeling Draco halt in his stride for a second time. He was about to look down and see if his boyfriend was alright before he thought about it.

"Wait…really?" Harry said, his eyes widening at the implications of that. He didn't hear an answer from Draco, his question only met by silence. "…Oh, that's so hot."

Draco's breath hitched as he heard that. Daring to look up to see Harry turning his head to stare at him with wide eyes and a slack mouth. Making Draco's insecurities slowly ebb away.

"Damn Draco, you're telling me that while I tried my hardest to keep my hands off of you, you were actually-" He swallowed, feeling Draco's lips back against his shaft. "Fuck Draco!"

"How many times?" Harry panted, feeling his balls slowly constrict as he was getting near. "How many times, have you fantasized about me? How much have you cum?"

Draco's breathing became more erratic, Harry's words making Draco sloppy and needy as he rubbed himself more furiously and licked Harry's head more urgently.

"Have –oh- Have you thought about me coming in there…" He swallowed, "And just-cum all over you? Because I sure did."

Draco trembled from want, going back to suck at Harry's red head, tasting the pre-cum pilling up.

"You have no idea how much- how much I wanted you as you sat there all hot and bothered, looking so thoroughly flustered...you were driving me nuts!" Harry shouted as he felt his balls grow heavier.

The room was filled with harsh breathing. Thunder striking and lightning flashing as the dark clouds took completely over.

"Draco-I'm so…I'm so close," Harry breathed, the feeling getting more and more, harder to ignore.

Draco nodded, rubbing against himself as he too felt himself getting closer.

"Almost there, almost there!" Harry said in a high pitch as Draco kept up the suction inside his mouth.

"Oh-Oh yes, yes yes yes!" Harry moaned as he started seeing spots. "Oh yes!"

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiiiii,**

 **Hehe...I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to take this long to update this. I mean it.**

 **I planned to update this a month ago, but...that didn't go as planned. You see my mom went sick for a few weeks so I needed to take care of her and I was like, alright they can wait for another week. But, I don't know if you guys know but there has been a long ass heat wave in the Netherlands/UK (I don't know if there were any other countries that had to survive that) and..yeah, I really couldn't concentrate because of that; I'm used to the rain, not the sun. That's also the main reason why this update was prolonged -which sucks. Because I had this great plan in writing so much -since it was my holidays and all- but I just couldn't write anything. All is good now though, the rain is back! And I got to finish the chapter, WOOP WOOP!**

 **Alright, enough with the rant. I want to prepare you guys because now that my holidays have finished..I'm gonna get busy again...(bring in the sarcastic yay) which means: waiting. I'm sorry. But! The good news/bad news -because it depends- is that the story is almost finished! In that it will take...hmm, I would say around six/seven chapters before the end. So I will try to finish it by the end of the year!**

 **Again thanks for waiting and hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Thank you all for following/favoriting/reading this fic! I always appreciate it. :)**

 **And thanks for reviewing:  
 _HeRonLove:_ Your welcome and next chapter contains another Ron&Hermione p.o.v so stay tuned! **(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و **  
 _Angelica7714:_ Aww, you're so nice! Happy you liked it and hope you like this chapter as well! **\\(*´ω｀*)/ **  
 _Gambito:_ Thank you very much! **\\(＾ω＾)/ **  
**


	50. A second opinion

**A second opinion**

* * *

"I'm right!"

"No, I'm right!"

"Neville, tell her I'm right!"

"No, Neville, come on you know I'm right!"

"I now understand how Harry feels all the time," Neville breathed to himself, watching as the two Gryffindor's were still going back and forth for- Oh! Two hours and sixty-five seconds, _great._

"Come on Neville, I'll give you that herb book you liked so much," Hermione wiggled her eyebrows, ignoring the look of indignation from Ron.

"Hey, don't try to bribe him!" He accused, pointing a finger at her.

"I am not!" She denied.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

They halted for a moment, and Neville looked at them hopefully from his end of the table. Having watched how they tried to stare each other down for a while now, almost thinking, _almost_ thinking it was finally over.

But why did he even bother?

"And you haven't? A moment ago you were trying to convince him you found a rare plant, which doesn't even exist!"

"Well, at least that's better than a book!" Ron shot back, turning to Neville with a charming smile. "Don't listen to her, I promise you the Flumberwam is very much real."

"Here you're doing it again!" Hermione shrieked at him. Her fists clenching in front of her as if trying to hold back from strangling the redheaded sorcerer.

"Am not," Ron shook his head, probably knowing it would anger Hermione further.

Neville let out a suffering sigh as he watched the duo. They were supposed to have a tutoring session. A tutoring session! Not this... _this_ whatever it was!

He'd been falling behind transfiguration for a while now. His work slacking as his focus started moving more and more to herbology, and it became easily evident in his grades. The subject had never been his strongest suit. But with how things were going now, he wasn't really sure if he could pass like this.

That's why he'd asked Ron and Hermione if he could study with them sometime...or at least he'd asked Hermione. Not that it mattered, he'd been pretty surprised when Ron started getting higher grades, and he hoped both of them could give him some tips and tricks so he could understand the matter some more. This, however, he hadn't been expecting when he thought of 'tutoring'.

"You little-" Hermione said as she lunged over the table to Ron.

"WHA!" Ron screamed as they both fell back onto the floor with a crash. Neville stood up, eyes wide as he worriedly looked over the tabletop. Seeing his two friends shouting and trashing around underneath the table. Ron struggling to get out of Hermione's tight grip while she was holding onto him firmly. "Why are you always this violent?!" He yelped.

"Why are you always this stubborn?!"

"You're the one who's stubborn!"

"You're acting ridiculous!"

"You're acting ridiculous!"

"Can you stop that now?!"

"No!"

"Why, the bloody hell, not?!"

"Because I'm right! And you're wrong!"

"Oh, are you really going to be that childish?!"

"Na~Na~Na~Na~Na!" Ron singsonged in a childish tune, just to annoy her. Which it did…pretty effectively, bloody hell how did he do that? He always made it look so easy to get a rise out of Hermione, but Neville knew not many had accomplished it. While Ron, well Ron was like an artist in that area, not having to do much before Hermione would scowl at him, scold him or- when the occasion called for it: hit him with the prophet.

And Ron…he would simply stick out his tongue.

Hermione growled in response, gripping the boy's wrists as he kept singing that annoying tune. Closing her eyes for a second and trying to muster up all the self-control she had, she breathed out a long sigh.

"Stupid, idiotic, handsome fool that you are," She mumbled to herself, making sure no one in the room could hear.

"Oooh you're really scary now, aren't you? With you're claws and growling, yeah you're really making me piss my pants," Ron said sarcastically, ignoring the way he was in a very dangerous position with a werewolf that could easily snap his neck if she wanted to, not that she would ever do that. Ron knew her better than that.

Hermione looked down at him, her curly hair falling down her shoulders in a ridiculously adorable way as she looked at him slack-jawed. "Are you saying I'm threatening you?"

"It certainly looks that way," Ron responded, motioning -with the slight bodily movement he could muster- at their current position. Smirking when he saw a small vane popping on the side of Hermione's forehead.

"I just want you to shut up for Christ's sake!"

"Oh, here we go again!" Ron howled, Hermione, talking at the same time. "Why do you always- You always have the need to- find the need to- shut me up, because oh Ron is being _stupid_ again, people!- act so foolish when- I can also just keep quiet and see how that goes, huh? -we're trying to have a serious conversation!- Instead of holding me down with that sexy body of yours- And you just act like it's a no big deal- trying to intimidate me, well not today ma'am!- Like you don't even want to sort things out!- What about that problem you were going to tell me?- Can't you just tell me what makes you upset without yelling- Oh wait, I'm not allowed to know!- or acting like a cranky old grandpa!- Why don't you try-"

"Why don't you try-"

"Talking-"

"Talking-"

 _"For once!"_ They both yelled in unison.

The room felt quiet, the only sound being the cracking of the wood in the fireplace and the soft rain clashing against the rooftop. They could hear people running outside the room, laughing and screaming as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Neville peaked up again to look at his two friends, staring curiously at one another. He sighed out of relief when he found the previous murderous intent in their eyes had finally subsided, _thankfully_. Because he was getting hungry, like _very hungry_. He hadn't eaten anything after lunch and he could just feel his insides protest in a loud gurgling sound that was coming from his stomach, forcing him to look down and see if he hadn't broken anything.

Hermione loosened her grip, staring down into Ron's clear blue eyes. The slight widening of his pupils, together with his set jaw made her tip her head sideways. It was fascinating, she found herself looking even closer, noticing tinny little sparkles in the wizard's eyes. The slight indication of the magic that was coursing through the boy's vanes. She squinted her eyes as she watched Ron's hand hovering between them, only now realizing the free hand. He looked surprised –well, at least that was something they could agree on.

Ron found his mouth opening and closing again. He hadn't expected that.

No, that was not true. He'd expected Hermione wanting to talk too, discuss it with him at once. But somehow it still felt a bit surreal –was he saying that right?- because he'd expected it but at the same time he hadn't, and now he felt all sorts of confused right now. They both wanted to talk. Yet she hadn't come up to him, yet _he_ hadn't come up to her. Ugh, now his head hurt. He couldn't handle this weirdness between them anymore.

Ron felt the harshness of the stone tiles beneath him, but they didn't bother him. He looked over at Hermione, trying to quiet his thoughts as he looked up at her. He wanted to smile as he saw that cute little frown decorating her lips. And just like that, he let himself be overwhelmed by the warm body on top of him, not realizing the mistake he made before he caught on…with beautiful, smart Hermione… sitting on top of him…holding him down and sitting on top of him…a girl…with hips…and boobs, boobs that were currently in ehh…very much his line of vision as of now. And, like any healthy 18-year-old wizarding boy with a working _stick,_ he quickly found himself in a less comfortable position. Yeah…yeah you could say that. And yeah, it was mortifying –thanks for asking!

Oh, he needed to pull away, no wait - _She_ needed to pull away, _right now._ Curse him and his incapability of not getting distracted by this gorgeous woman on top of him and…was it getting hot in here?

Ron cleared his throat, startling Hermione who'd immediately started backing off. Streaming out soft apologies as she clumsily tried to stand up, trying not to fall over the chair that Ron had hauled with him on his way down. Ron quickly following her in an attempt to hide his raging boner, which, really wasn't fair.

Neville smiled as he saw them awkwardly looking at anything except each other.

"…Good, good! Now we're going somewhere," He said, enthusiastically. Both of them snapped their gazes towards him, confusion clearly written on their faces as they did so, before it was quickly replaced with embarrassment… they'd forgotten about his presence, hadn't they… _Dammit_. He could have had left and finished dinner minutes ago! Why was it always him? Still, Neville made no other signs of his disappointment show except for the closing eyes and deep sigh coming from his mouth. He motioned for them to sit.

"…You know, I really think you both should have a big talk. Clear the air, with…whatever, is bothering you two." He scooted a bit closer to the table as both of his friends looked down on it, guiltily. Neville shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable in this…situation. –much like he has been the whole weird experience. Sitting there, not knowing what the heck he should do; he should make a countdown on how many times that happened, he contemplated. The clock ticked on further and further, the long arrow moving just that bit to the side. Announcing the few minutes that had passed. The seconds. Aaand he probably was going to have to skip dinner to help push these two to talk, wasn't he? 'I could always plunder Seamus drawer later,' Neville thought as he muttered, "You know, you can't just start screaming at each other like you want to rip the other's head off…It's not really _practical_. In a way that could actually solve your problems, because –you know, it will only make them worse, considering it will make you both even more annoyed; which makes it even harder for you to focus on what the other is saying; which makes you yell even louder; which will result in you trying to throttle each other. But you two are more mature than that, aren't you? You know it doesn't actually help?"

The only response he got was Ron shrugging and Hermione nodding as she looked at the ground. Neville bit his lip as he started motioning with his hands.

"Maybe you guys should tell each other – _really_ , tell each other what has been bothering you, or otherwise, I'm afraid it will destroy your friendship. The bad feelings will only creep up on you and explode if you don't know how to set them loose, to begin with." Neville said, wisely. You could practically give him Dumbledore's beard, and you wouldn't notice the difference. "I'm not a therapist though, so you probably shouldn't take my word into a professionals standpoint's view. Just, trying to help here with the little information I got from you two, still; I'm curious. Have you guys set up a drugs cartel or something?"

"Neville, how do you know all of this stuff?" Ron asked, his face pulling into a frown, showing his utter astonishment.

"Oh dear, you are setting up a drugs cartel? That's illegal you guys!"

"What? No! We're not- Dammit Neville! That isn't important! What's important is how the bloody hell do you know all this emotional stuff?"

"My aunt lets me watch cartoons." Neville shrugged like it was all the explanation that was needed. "You'd be surprised how much you learn from them, the other day I even..."

"Very interesting Neville," Ron nodded, although he didn't have a clue what Neville was talking about he let the boy move on, listening to every single thing the other Gryffindor was saying like it was some top secret, world-changing knowledge. It made Hermione smile a little. Finding Ron's childlike excitement endearing, even when it would sometimes drove her mad. It was still a good quality about Ron, it kept her from losing the simple ways of having fun. Made her let go of her control for a single moment and just breathe.

When she caught his eye, she gave him an unsure look. Neville was right, they'd been both acting immature. Only she had been even more so. She'd lost her sense of control, of herself. Ron had always had a part of him that lacked certain responsibilities, acting too much on impulse in some ways. But she, she was supposed to be the opposite of that. She was supposed to do this head on, as she'd always done. Not beating around the bush, not acting all uncertain and afraid, not playing a coward. No, she'd always said what was on her mind, what was bothering her. Even when it had seemed rude in some ways, but now. She'd let this happen to her, to _them._ The distance, the lack of communication, the avoidance. It had to stop.

She needed to take responsibilities again.

She was done feeling sorry for herself.

She was going to face this thing head-on.

She was going to look Ron straight in the eye.

And she was going to tell him, _exactly_ what was going on.

* * *

 **Draco's & Harry's p.o.v**

"Alright class, please finish up your assignments and clear your desks, I'm looking at you, Mr Mills. The rest of you can go and have a fine afternoon, see you tomorrow!" Professor Slughorn said. The man's usual smile plastered on his face as he saw to everyone, standing in front of his blackboard. He moved towards his own desk and started scribbling something down on his papers, mumbling to himself.

Harry was almost done, only needing to pick up a few more crumbled leaves that had missed the cauldron when he and Draco tried to throw them in their mixture. When he moved to catch one, his fingers brushed against Draco's who was cleaning their desk with a sodden rag. They both looked up, blushing and slightly smiling when they caught each other's eyes.

Harry shook his head, Draco was adorable.

And no, he wasn't acting like a lovesick idiot. It was simply fact. 'It's impossible to not think he is when he gives that sweet smile,' Harry sighed, getting the sudden urge to sit back down and watch his boyfriend work. Watching his lean body move, while he covered the desk in soap, his hair falling to the side of his forehead as he huffed at Harry to _"Get on with it"._ He'd heard that phrase more and more lately, he thought with a smirk.

'Hmm, or maybe wormwood? That could help accelerate the potion, and let the effects last longer. Only it could also make the side-effects stand out more, resulting in a lower quality of shimmering. No, that wouldn't be good either,' Draco mused to himself. They'd been working on perfecting their potion of knowledge, it had been assigned to them for their N.E.S.T.s with each group having a different subject. The requirements asked for them to: finish their potion within a certain time span; find out which ingredients worked best for their potion; find out the potion's history; figuring out how to bring up it's main effect the most; limiting the side-effects as much as possible and all of that in front of a room full of potion experts.

That's why their whole class was buzzing with nerves and excitement, busy to practice as much as possible before their upcoming N.E.S.T.s. Draco knew they'd picked the hardest potion of them all, was glad when Harry had agreed with him to do it, to face the challenge. And what a challenge it was.

'…or,' Draco contemplated, moving the cauldron a bit to the side, 'we could put in some owl-feathers to even it out.'

He squinted his eyes and grimaced, knowing that that wouldn't work either. It would only end up changing the texture and colour of the potion into a bright yellow, which wasn't supposed to happen either. Maybe he should write some of this down? Eliminating all the unnecessary options so they could see the right ones.

Draco looked through his lashes up at Harry, who was carefully picking up the delicate little leaves off the desk.

Yeah, that might work. Then they could enlist every possibility and cross out the ones that they didn't need. It would be more productive that way, they could test the formulas in class while they could use the lessons beside that to bring it to its full potential.

'It's the best strategy for sure,' Draco nodded, rubbing down on a particularly dirty spot, while Harry was still gathering all the petals. Holding them in the palm of his hand, close to his body. It was a wonder how those rough fingers hadn't crushed one of them yet. How they all seemed to be caressed lovingly by the large predator in front of them. Draco leaned in a little closer, moving his hand without a thought.

Harry was standing there, his stance firm and intimidating; capable of scaring even the fearless of creatures if he wanted to. But now it only showed his relaxation, calmness. The way he held it making every little hair stand out, seeming to be enjoying themselves. Draco liked it when he was like this. It made his nerves at ease, made him feel comfortable; like they were the only ones there. So he kept watching. Watching those long, strong fingers picking and picking. Watching the way Harry breathed in and out, watching the way his chest moved underneath his robes. He noticed the smug smile that had taken place on his lover's face, but to his disappointment, it wasn't directed at him. More to Harry himself, making Draco curious. He knew what that smirk meant, felt his insides go wobbly thinking about it.

Draco felt himself slipping away, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Harry. Because he really did _like_ it when Harry stood like this. 'It…' Harry was frowning at one of the leaves. Circling it around his thumb and forefinger. Draco swallowed. 'It would take some time, without a doubt.'

Harry watched as slowly some students left the classroom, he smiled when the majority of them gave him a friendly wave as they did so. He then looked down at the small pile he'd formed, giving the desk one last examination before deciding that yes, he had found them all.

'He should, he should discuss it with Harry and see what he thinks…Oh, why is he showing his teeth like that? That's…that's just cruel.' Draco felt his senses heighten, knew he should focus on something else or he might get on his knees and take Harry then and there- He shouldn't, definitely not. Not letting himself think further than that. Where was he?

They would most likely need to work around their schedules, find out what would work for both of them. And of course, there was the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

'Harry needs to practice for that,' Draco could already imagine the way Harry would get all excited, asking Draco if he'd like to come with him to practice. Draco saying yes. Hermione already sitting there cheering for her friends. The awkward looks he would get from Harry's teammates, and the happy bubbly look he would get from the captain himself. He would sit there, having a chat with Hermione, counting the clouds in the sky, reading one of his books and sometimes sneak a peak to see how everything was going. He could already see it all happen in front of him. The way Harry would lead everyone, giving instructions and tips. The way he would run with them for the warming up. How those long legs would move as his feet barely touched the ground. His arms held in front of him as they moved along his body. His raven hair wet from the workout. The way he would roll up his sleeves that showed off his rough fore-arms…

Harry bundled all of the leaves against his chest, looking over at Draco to flash him a smile Harry paused. Noticing the weird look Draco had sported on his face. He moved his gaze around them, slightly frowning and not understanding what the expression meant. Something in the back of his mind giving him a sudden sense of curiosity and a low growl that didn't really explain anything, which only made him even more confused. It didn't seem like he was unhappy or distressed though, making Harry believe it wasn't something to worry about.

He threw the leaves into the nearest trash bin, standing by the exit as he waited for Draco to put the rag back in its place before they both moved out of the classroom.

Harry still felt himself looking over at Draco every two seconds while they walked side by side into the empty corridor, the alarm bell getting louder in his head. He noticed Draco's unusual quietness as their footsteps became the only sound in the otherwise silent hall.

They passed a few classrooms, most of them empty while others were filled with the displeased noise of detention. He wanted to make a joke about it, about how they had often found themselves together with the same fate and how they would glare at each other for hours on end until Filch would come in and tell them to, for once in their lives: _"Stop breaking my things!"_ But he was suddenly knocked out of breath as he was pushed into one of the empty classrooms, followed by Draco closing the door behind them and manhandling Harry against one of the desks.

Kissing him like a starving man.

Draco moved his lips to meet Harry's. His eyes shutting closed as he relished in the feeling. 'Finally, finally, _finally!_ ' Draco yelled inside his head. Letting out a deep breath from his nose as he moved his hands up against Harry's neck, pushing himself up as he tried to deepen their kiss even more.

Harry felt his eyes almost popping out of his skull. Wha? What the fuck?!

Harry's eyes skimmed through the classroom in a somewhat panicked frenzy. Which -to his credit- was pretty hard with Draco blocking almost every angle he could look into. It took a while until he noted, to his relief, that the room was indeed empty, otherwise, there would have been a very awkward situation.

Draco was kissing him repeatedly; leaving no room for discussion, or explanation for that matter. Harry couldn't do much more than stand there and take it as Draco travelled inside his mouth. This…this was new.

He'd never expected to have his boyfriend –who kept reprimanding him for _'not being in control of his urges'_ and _'stealing him away as soon as he got his hands on him'_ to do the exact same thing to him, and in such a public space too! HA, now look who was the horny teenager!

Draco moved his head to the side to make it easier to move his mouth against his lover's. He had been pent up ever since transfiguration, daydreaming of Harry. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help himself; the vampire was on his mind twenty for seven, it wasn't his fault that the blown up parrot reminded him so much of the day Harry tried to alter a colour potion. He fondly remembered the way Harry's hair had transformed into a full-on rainbow. It had been quite charming.

Even though he was enjoying the way Draco was eagerly pressing himself against Harry, he should put a stop to it. It was probably some aftermath of inhaling too much potion fumes or something like that. No way Draco would act so carelessly –kissing him, in the middle of a classroom, with the danger that any moment someone could walk in on them. Spot them.

So that's why every time Draco moved away to catch his breath, moved that tiny bit of space away from his mouth; Harry put his forefinger in the air, eyes wide, brows furrowed as he tried to ask him - _What the hell was going on!_ Only to be cut short by Draco diving back in.

Draco felt his heart beat faster, his ears ringing. He loved the feel of Harry's mouth, the coldness of it standing in contrast to his. Making him feel pleasantly surprised every time they did it. He could feel Harry's heart beating against his ribcage, and even though it was pretty slow, Draco knew that for Harry it was beating a mile per minute.

He moved closer to Harry, hearing the screeching noise of the desk and chair as they scraped against the stone floor. He wanted to be closer, so much closer. But he knew they couldn't risk it, not here, not now. But dammit, he wanted to do it. He wanted to feel Harry's body against his. Moving with him and being as close to him in every imaginable way possible.

Alright, …he was really lost now. Harry lowered his hands on the desk that was carving into his back. Startled by Draco's sudden movements. Why was Draco acting this way?! That sound was really loud, somebody could have heard! And he wasn't all too good at putting up an explanation out of nowhere. Draco might be, but he would probably ruin Draco's excuse by saying something stupid that would throw Draco's lie entirely off. He just hoped his boyfriend would snap out of this quickly, surely he would see reason to this and know that they were venturing into dangerous territory. Harry snapped his gaze back to the door, while Draco was still glued to his lips –Had he heard that right? Was someone coming?!

Draco was touching him urgently, indicating that: yes, he was probably pent up. 'Maybe a little too much' He thought to himself as he heard his boyfriend gasping into the kiss and… _oh_ that was a nice sound. He should…he should probably remember that one, dammit why was Draco touching him this much. He should keep his mind clear, his ears open. Not get distracted.

Seriously why was Draco acting this irresponsibly? Normally he would be the one to tell Harry that with haste decisions like this would get them into trouble. Not the other way around! It wasn't like he _hated_ this hasty decision… Harry wanted to huff, letting his eyes fall on the werewolves face. It just wasn't the place for it… Harry thought dazedly, getting caught up by the feel of Draco's tongue, 'Alright…' He felt himself snake an arm around Draco, 'maybe I do like _this_ decision very much…' He felt his eyelids slowly slit closed, his body relaxing.

'NO, concentrate you, idiot!' He tried to snap himself out of it. His eyes blinking back open as made an effort to speak. Alas, he wasn't making much sense, with Draco kissing him so insistingly. Only being able to produce a silent muffle while he tried in vain to pry Draco off of him. And he probably shouldn't have done that, because it seemed only to urge his boyfriend on! Making him strengthen his grip on Harry. Damn, he really did like it when Draco was acting so desperately. Anytime, but the risk was too high on it now and he wasn't ready to throw Draco for the wolves just yet. Ha! Wolves.

He rolled his eyes, locking them on the door behind Draco. Waiting for Draco to realise his efforts weren't working and to let go off him for a sec so Harry could ask him what was going on.

He just couldn't help but let his mind worry about his boyfriend's carelessness. They could be caught any moment! What if a teacher walked in? They would obviously be punished for getting it on in such a public space –Harry heard another screeching sound as the table moved further back- Never mind the mess they were making! He wasn't exactly looking forward to dusting off the entire Hogwarts trophy room, or cleaning up the owlery, but who knew, maybe they would even get _expelled_ for pulling a stupid stunt like this!

It was dangerous, stupid and… _exciting_. Dear God, how exciting it was. Harry could feel a whole new thrill building up inside him. He knew he shouldn't, that's why he didn't give in. Tried his hardest not to let himself get swapped away by Draco's delicious lips.

He couldn't deny it though, Draco had most likely felt his stiff member the moment he pushed against him. His boyfriend just knew so well how to make his body ache for him, how to touch him. The few moments Draco had been assertive, he'd always try and make Harry as hot and bothered as he was able to. It almost always ending up with Harry towering over him, growling and turned on as fuck, giving in to his urges as he kissed Draco deeply. And -Harry bit his lip, recounting all the sexual activities over the past few weeks. The way Draco seemed to beg for more, to be obedient and non-resistant- he probably did that _on purpose_ too.

Fuck, did Draco actually like that? Harry widened his eyes as they looked right ahead, still feeling the boy in question sucking on his bottom lip.

Did he like being dominated by Harry? To do whatever pleased him, getting aroused when Harry let go of his control, as he acted all demanding and primitive. Like a predator wanting to catch his prey –He was probably putting a little too much thought into this, wasn't he?

But…How?

When?

For how long?

He-He honestly thought it was just the heat of the moment. Just Draco's wolf recognizing him as more powerful and therefore acting that way every time Harry showed his fangs. Like Draco wasn't even aware of doing it! But…as he looked back. It seemed Draco was enjoying it an awful lot!

…

…and he really shouldn't be this aroused by that simple fact. _Fuck._

Draco shivered, a storm of yes's exploding in his mind as Harry started to kiss him back vigorously. His body becoming plain as he felt Harry's competitive side taking over, the vampire's tongue thrusting inside his mouth.

This is what he wanted to, to be able to catch Harry off guard for once. Getting the Gryffindor all to himself only to blow his mind completely into pieces moments later. He deserved this. How many times Harry hadn't done this to him? Brought Draco into a state of delirious from one simple snogging session, just because he was _'in the mood'._ Well, now he was in the mood. And it was his turn to return the favour, see how his lover liked _that!_

Oh, yes! Harry was liking this very much. As in very, _very_ much. As in, please don't stop now much. He could feel himself shake as he tried to hold back. He didn't want to act too rash, even though all he wanted was to pull Draco into his arms, lift him in the air, bent him over that stupid _noisy desk_ and-

The room was filled with their harsh breathing. Draco trying desperately to hold Harry into place while he moved his face against his. With both eyes closed, Draco moved his knees up the desk, lifting himself up moments later as he straddled Harry's lap. He then proceeded to tangle his arms behind the vampire's neck, scratching his claws against the dark locks on the back of his head as Harry groaned inside his mouth.

Harry placed his hands on top of Draco's hips, enjoying all the different stimulations. The way Draco was holding on to him, scratching at him -He was acting so possessive, so greedy. Like he was marking his territory…

…He shouldn't have thought about it like that…

Draco let out a loud gasp as Harry gripped his arse, growling and grunting like he was some sort of wild animal while he massaged the piece of flesh. Making Draco whimper and a surge of blood flow through his vanes. He was certain that he was blushing like crazy, but he didn't pay any mind to it. Instead, he started gripping Harry's robes. Trying to pull him closer even though both of them knew they were as close as they could get.

Draco was on top of him, shifting his hips and stirring his groin in the process. Naturally, it wasn't long before a low groan escaped him and he gripped Draco with a little more force.

They broke away, a harsh breath coming from both of their lungs as they stared at each other.

Harry _could feel_ his eyes darkening at the sight before him. Draco's lips, red and puckered from all the exercise. His grey eyes slowly fading into gold as he looked at Harry with full-on passion, which –unwillingly- made a shiver pass through him.

"What was that for?" He found himself asking, breathless as a smirk splayed itself on his own tingling lips. His hands –that were still holding onto Draco's backside- pushed his boyfriend further up. He opened his mouth in a silent moan when the werewolf in question pressed himself down even harder against his now hard prick.

He was quickly silenced as Draco took his mouth back against his own. Harry let his eyes fall closed, blessed by the feel of his boyfriend's warm lips.

He didn't have a reason, not really. He only knew he wanted Harry and acted on it, he had every right to. They'd been going out for three months now, and he just wanted to show Harry he wanted the vampire as much as he did. True, it was the first time he'd acted this daringly but he saw an opportunity and he took it. And, watching how his lover was seemingly enjoying himself, it didn't seem he minded that much.

And if this wasn't the best way to relax after a long hour of contemplating and experimenting, he didn't know what was!

God, Harry just wanted to… oh, fuck it! He decided as he pressed Draco to the side, letting him fall back on the other desk before he moved on top of him. He then proceeded to frantically kiss the boy under him. Draco's hand moving up to scratch at his back, Harry moved to nuzzle his throat, letting out a satisfied rumble which made Draco purr with satisfaction.

"Alright then, have it your way," Harry whispered, a playful smirk on his lips as he licked with a swipe of his tongue against Draco's shoulder.

Draco's hitched breath was answer enough, and soon Draco was squirming under him –whining, while Harry continued his ministrations. Moving further up the expense of his throat, keeping his self-control on a tight leash as he did so. It took effort.

Harry grazed his teeth against Draco's vertebral artery.

Alright, skip that. It took _great_ effort.

He didn't stop though, not when Draco seemed to be enjoying himself so much more because of it. It made Harry frown –seeing the rising goosebumps on Draco's skin, just where he'd touched; his boyfriends cries as they got louder and louder; the movements of Draco's claws, probably shredding his robes in a way that would be unable to mend later. It brought a smile to Harry's lips, gratification to his heart. He felt like he was doing something prideful, which –Harry looked up to consider Draco's face. His pale skin stained pink and slightly covered in sweat, a small frown laying in between his eyebrows while his two, now golden eyes lay closed in bliss- in a way he was.

Draco's eyes snapped open as he heard Harry chuckle. Wanting to ask in an incredulous tone _what was so funny?!_ But as he tried to look down to catch his lover's eyes, the only thing he found was the fluff of the vampire's black-hair. And within seconds his whole mind was blown away again by the feel of _Harry's teeth_ on his Adam's apple.

"O-o-oh!" Harry heard the boy under him wail. And the sound was music to his hungry ears. Fuck, the sounds Draco made should be illegal. They were definitely too erotic to be ever heard by any living being on the goddamn planet.

Lucky for Harry, he wasn't exactly a _'living being_ '.

He moved back up again, his hands on either side of Draco's head as they lifted his body above him. He looked down, noticing his boyfriend's eyes opening slightly in a disoriented kind of way, which made him smile and lower his head to move his lips back to Draco's.

Draco hummed into the kiss, grabbing _–again-_ a handful of raven hair in his hands as Harry began to swallow him whole. Both of their scents permitting into the air and bringing each other even further over the edge. Draco could hear his wolf howl in the back of his head, while Harry's vampire was insistingly growling underneath the Gryffindor's skin.

Harry lifted himself a little further up, breaking the kiss and opening his mouth wide, releasing a harsh breath. Draco's lashes fluttered as he saw a small glimpse of Harry's fangs. He put a hand underneath himself, pushing his upper body to meet Harry's as his other moved to cares the vampire's cheek.

The next thing Harry knew, Draco was nibbling on his earlobe.

"Shit, _Draco,_ " Harry grunted, practically melting against the werewolf –who was starting to lick the outer shell in an almost ridiculously sensual way. "You want to get me killed?"

Draco seemed to nod, which in turn made Harry let out a small laugh.

It was a weird sort sensation, but pleasurable all the same. It made Harry's eyelids droop and his breath come out in small puffs. He wasn't ready to succumb though.

He moved his hands onto Draco's body -letting it slide back towards his boyfriend's plump butt and clutched it. He felt Draco loosen the grip on his lobe, could hear the silent scream.

It made Harry want to turn his head and do the same maddening thing to him, to teach him a lesson. But he quickly found that he didn't have enough control for that.

"Dammit, I want you. I want you, I want you, _I want you!_ " He pushed them both back down the table, making Draco yelp at first. But as he moved his mouth against his, the yelp quickly turned into a leisures moan.

He started nipping at the inside of his boyfriend's mouth in the same way the werewolf had done to his ear. He was becoming desperate, moving against the boy beneath him at a faster pace. He let his hand wander again, caressing the side of Draco's ribs while the other was holding onto his buttock more fiercely –moving his hip up so Draco's beautiful lean leg could be draped across Harry's back.

"Me too, I want you too! Please, Harry, Harry, Harry!" Draco moaned, feeling the harsh outline of Harry's cock against his arse. Draco moved his hand underneath Harry's robes, moving up towards his back. Almost there, just needed to get rid of those fucking clothes and they could-

"Oh God! My eyes, _my eyes!_ " A loud voice suddenly screamed, making both of them halt in their actions as their gazes snapped towards the classroom door.

And just like that, the whole world seemed to freeze around them. They could hear the loud breaths coming from their mouths, both bruised and still a bit confused to why the sudden holdup, while their eyes had zoned in on one person in particular. Their own hair was a complete mess, having been pulled and tangled in each tread in all kinds of directions. And the longer they stared at the door, the tenser the room became.

"Ron?!" Harry yelled, a blush covering his face as he looked up to his friend –who was busy trying to claw said eyes out.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening, _not again!_ " Ron continued to ramble, trying to do whatever was possible to... _burn out_ what he just saw, from his memory.

And as both Harry and Draco watched him, circling around himself while praying to all kinds of gods, it became clear –that it _wasn't_ working. And almost ending up with the redhead walking against the door post in the progress.

"Aww, come on!" They heard another voice cry, making both of them turn their gazes from a Ron having a mental breakdown to a Hermione looking very frustrated and ready to punch something, which –hopefully- wasn't them.

It didn't take long before the identical gaze snapping stopped and the lovebirds came out of their initial shock, to _freaking_ cover themselves up!

"Hermione?!" Harry squealed, already having stood up to straighten out his robes like a toddler ready to being reprimanded by his mother. With Draco doing very much the same –making an effort to try and smoothen down his hair to create some decency, but only seemed to make it worse.

Hermione stood there looking at them disbelievingly, one hand on her hip while the other was lost in her hair. Her eyes wide and mouth hanging open until the scene in front of her registered into her brain. She quickly averted her eyes towards the door post, holding out her hands in front of her and shaking them really fast to calm her self down.

"Dear God, I did not need to see that," She mumbled to herself as she bit her lip, still very much looking up at the ceiling with a hysteric Ron sounding on the background.

Harry turned his head towards Draco, making an apologetic face while Draco tried to look everywhere but at the two people in front of them. Embarrassment scented heavy in the air.

"Boys, what's the meaning of this?!" Her voice was high-pitched, strangled even.

"I-we, we could ask you the same thing!" Harry fired back, pointing a finger at them while trying to sound indignant. Now, put an emphasis on _trying._ Because Draco found, that that was exactly what he was doing, not so successfully might he add. Not that he had anything to say about it, he was sure he wouldn't be able to come up with _anything_ at that moment. Quite frankly Draco didn't trust himself to speak, not after the humiliation, he'd just been through –oh! Wait, no: _he's still in._

Hermione seemed to be put off by the answer, letting her hand fall and shifting her gaze to them; mouth opened wide while gaping like a fish.

"We were not-" She blushed, taking a quick look at the sputtering Weasley. As she turned back to them she said, "I just wanted to have a talk with Ron…a-about stuff. We saw it fit to do it in a more private place, and since you two always occupy the room of requirement we thought- Wait a minute." She squinted her eyes, making Harry shrink where he stood before letting out a large gasp, "Don't you try and change the subject, Harry James Potter! What the hell were you two doing-"

"Hermione, please don't ask for details," Ron wailed.

"- _fondling_ each other in the middle of a classroom?"

"And what were you two doing...stalking us! Hermione, I really didn't see you as the type that would do such a thing, and Ron; you traitor, I am very disappointed in you two." Harry nodded.

" _...Stalking?!"_ Ron yelled.

"Yes, Ron. That's when you follow a person without their knowledge/consent."

"I know what bloody stalking is, you wanker! Do you really think we would follow you and wait in front of a classroom just so we could catch you doing-" Ron stopped, closing his eyes and swallowing.

Harry bit his lip, putting his weight from one foot to the other before mumbling, "Well, technically it's an _empty_ classroom."

Hermione gave him a deadpanned look, while Draco just shook his head and Ron stopped his swallowing in disgust for just a moment to give him a look that said, _"Duuude"._

"Don't you try to be cheeky with me mister, someone could have seen you! What if Filch had come in, or-or another student? I get that you guys need to…relief yourselves," Hermione said, making all three boys cringe, "But since when have you been doing that on Feline's desk?!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault Draco was suddenly acting like I was some delicious piece of meat, proceeding to kidnap me and snog me until I was completely overthrown, continuing until I was brought to the edge of paradise! I'm a weak man Hermione!" Harry practically screamed as he threw his hands in the air. It was quiet for a few seconds, until he turned towards Draco and whispered, while biting his lip, "You know, you can do that some more if-if you like, I won't object…"

"Harry, not now sweetheart,"

"Right, right." Harry nodded as he turned away from a blushing Draco, back to Hermione petting a traumatised Ron's back reassuringly.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron spoke up, looking at both Harry and Draco sternly. "Next time you two pull such a crazy stunt. Please realise you can get caught, by us and that me being okay with you two, doesn't mean I want to bloody see it!"

* * *

 **Hermione's p.o.v**

"Categories, categories…Aha! Creature categories," Hermione whispered out loud as he pulled the book out of the shelve, settling it on top of the rest of the novels she'd stuffed into her right arm. She silently cursed herself when it was clear that the numerous books she'd stacked up together were on the verge of falling over –she huffed, strapping her bag securely on her shoulder before moving her left hand underneath her right hand to help lift the mountain she'd made. She then proceeded to carry herself to the nearest table that stood inside the library, letting the pile fall onto the wooden surface.

She took a proud stance; her hands shifting to her sides while she lifted up her chin. She looked down at the books scattered around, some holding information about all the different creature mechanisms, demeanours and characters while others held great logic about classic monster philosophy and supernatural souls. In these, she'd found the most information last time, and she hoped they would give her better knowledge this time around too.

How else was she going to explain all of this to Ron?

"Okey-dokey, let's start with…" She sat down, looking at all the different titles before settling on one, she moved it in front of her as she silently read, "The lore of creature independence, security, chemistry and attraction by Nancy Bree Wilkense; ' _everything you've got to know about creature dynamics and more_ , _'_."

"That seems interesting, but haven't we done that test already?" A voice piped up from behind her just as she opened the cover. She jumped in her seat, slowly turning around with wide eyes as her eyes settled onto a smiling vampire.

"Oh, hey Harry!" She said cheerfully, probably a bit too cheerfully. Trying as subtly as she could to hide the book farthest away from the eyes of her curious friend. "W-what are you doing here?" Fuck, she hoped he hadn't noticed, didn't know what the book entailed –or more like what she was planning on using it for. That would be embarrassing, _no mortifying._ "Have you come to study? Or-"

Of course, as luck might have it, she slammed the cover a little too loud –making the sound revibrate through the entire room and bring her to the centre of attention. She closed her eyes when she heard the hissing sound of the librarian.

Harry stared down at the book, before giving her a confused look.

"Actually, I was looking for you…weren't you going to read that?" He asked, his brows furrowed as he pointed to the title.

"What, this thing? Of course not, I accidentally picked the wrong one, my mistake." She laughed and even to her own ears it sounded forced. _Dammit._

She hastily stood up, trying not to look as panicked as she felt. Moving past Harry, she stepped back in the little hall of bookshelves, picking up books in no particular order while searching for a good excuse.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, following behind her.

She couldn't have just said, _"Yes, I was planning on finding all the handy little details I could use to tell Ron he's my mate and that I've been madly in love with him for the past eight years. Mostly because every single time I want to bring it up to him we get interrupted by who knows what, even though I've been trying to get him alone with me for the last five days! Asking if we could talk, or signalling that I need to tell him something important. And I don't know what to do anymore!"_

Or at least not to Harry. Harry _especially._

Not because he wasn't a good friend. Not because he couldn't keep a secret. Not because she didn't trust him. Of course not.

More because she knew Harry couldn't tune down his excitement. No, more like he would want to help. _Badly._

See, Hermione wasn't one to ask for help often. She was the one to help. The one who seemed to have everything under control. And when she ever did ask for help it where simple things like, hide her from him; hand her this; please kill the giant troll that's trying to kill her. Never had she ever asked Harry for help in expressing her _'romantic feelings'_ even when Harry had told her about his many, many times before. To suddenly ask for it now would most likely result in Harry getting a little too enthusiastic for his own good.

Not to forget that Ron was Harry's friend too and most likely did the two have conversations with each other, that Hermione didn't know anything about even more so when you counted that they were also roommates. And with this extra knowledge and time spent together, could eventually end up in Harry getting uncomfortable with keeping a secret from his friend. Because she didn't know the extent of the things they have said to one another, she couldn't risk it.

There was also the possibility that Ron told Harry something that would make Harry feel obligated to tell her... Ron, most likely wasn't interested...

No! Not focusing on that. She preferred to tell Ron first and see how that ended before going to Harry. Going for the direct approach…that is, when she finally got the redhead alone for five seconds!

She picked up another novel looking at the title and cover before putting it back on the shelves with a huff.

How was it even possible that a few months back it took so much effort to not be in the same room as the freckled wizard and now she was having trouble getting him alone in a room with her, _without_ completely traumatising the poor boy with the sight of their best friend rutting against said friend's bloody boyfriend!

Harry stood there biting the inside of his cheek as his whole body seemed to vibrate with nerves, making Hermione's tilt her head to the side -giving him a small smile to indicate that he could go on.

His eyes widened, "Oh, right. I-ehm wanted to ask your advice on something that has been bothering me for a while and I… I don't know how to approach it." He looked around them, his cheeks slowly tinting pink as he cleared his throat.

She moved her hand away from the bookcase, giving Harry her complete attention as she looked behind him. "Go on,"

He wetted his lips, his eyes moving from the ground to the ceiling as he stumbled through his words, making Hermione frown and nod her head in reassurance.

"I-eh, you know me and Draco have been getting… uh quite busy lately with taking the next step," Hermione blinked, not sure if she was hearing this right. "W-what am I talking about? You've seen it for yourself… Sorry about that, by the way. We didn't mean for anyone to see _that,_ especially you two –but that's not the point," He cleared his throat again. "You see, I think I want to have sex."

She moved her gaze away from him and back, her eyebrows lifting up.

"Aha…" She said dumbly.

"Yeah, and you see I've been thinking about this for a very long time, I mean it has been the only thing I can think about ever since the first time I gave him a blow job," He continued, looking a bit more comfortable as he looked Hermione right in the eyes.

"…Aha," She said again, slowly nodding her head.

"Sirius even gave me a book after I told him about my relationship with Draco- which had been a great help for sure but nothing in it suggests when I should broach the subject about doing it for real," Harry ruffled his hair. "Though, I think Draco is pretty much on board with it that hasn't got me started on what position he likes to be!"

"…A book?" She asked, trying to zone out everything that came after it.

"Sirius' book about sex and how to pleasure your partner in the best ways possible," Harry said in a salesman's voice, even going as far as to wink at the end of it, making her reply with a simple "Oh,". He huffed, shaking his head, "But that's beside the point, you see ever since we first started doing stuff it's like something awakened in me. And all I want to do is to get him inside a room, grab that round perky ass and slam myself inside him."

"…Mhm…" Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line, nodding while still not knowing what to say.

"But that would be completely insensitive of me, right? Of course, I'm not going to do that for our first time, _my_ first time." He said with a dopey smile before he shook himself back to serious, "And there is also the point that… I don't know if he would like that. I don't know if he wants to be on top or bottom! Sure, every instinct tells me that he would love to have me inside of him, but what if his instinct is telling him the same? I mean we're both guys so it's only natural that he would want that too. Even though I really, really, really want to- Hermione, you okay?"

Harry looked at her face in a slightly concerned manner, only now seeming to notice her lack of response and flustered eyes.

She opened her mouth for a bit as if to say something, before closing it again.

"…I'm totally fine. Really fine, I'm the finest I can be," She said with a high-voice, never having wanted to hear… _anything_ of that! The bloody images that were now stuck in her head. She clearly had a too wide range of imagination. "I think…I'm going to make myself a cup of tea,"

She turned around as she numbly moved herself down the line.

"But what do you suggest I do? Should I ask him what he wants or should I just go with the flow? Come on Hermione help me here," Harry asked, settling himself next to her.

"Harry," Hermione halted, looking at him with desperate eyes, "I'm not a guy, as you might have noticed, so I honestly have no idea the right advice to give you or why you're asking me for advice in the first place. Especially since I've never even-"

"Oh, so I should ask Ron then? He's going to be even more uncomfortable then he already is!" Harry threw his hands in the air, his voice getting slightly desperate.

Hermione started moving again, her eyes widening comically as she said, "I'm uncomfortable right now!"

She cursed herself for not moving faster when a hand turned her around, holding her by the shoulder.

"Please, Hermione. You're the smartest person I know,"

"Not in personal relationships it seems," She breathed to herself.

"What?"

"What?"

…

"Anyhow," Harry continued, "it doesn't matter if you're a guy or not, I just need your advice. You're Draco's friend too, right? Even longer then I am, so you know what he would like and what he would absolutely hate. Just tell me, does he seem like someone to top or to bottom?" Harry stared at her inquest and full of hope, as if she had all the answers to the universe.

She looked at him and she slowly felt her resolve to crumble under those puppy eyes.

She sighed.

"I don't think I know the answer to that. It's clear that with the amount you two spent with each other that you're the one that knows him best, not me." She shrugged, watching as Harry gave her a distressed look. "I would suggest, knowing how unsure you are about this, that you do bring this up to Draco. In my opinion, I think the only thing that it does is show how much you care about him and makes him appreciate the thought you put into it."

Harry gave her a lopsided smile as he let go of her shoulder.

"I just want to make it special," He eventually said, making Hermione chuckle.

"What?" Harry asked frowning, making her recall all the times Draco had told her the exact same fucking thing the past full moons. Blabbering on and on about their small dates and how he needed to bring enough bacon chips, giggle water and a whole assortment of bloody crunchies. _"You sure he likes those Hermione? He never asks for them…have you been lying to me? What? Stop laughing! Christ, Hermione here I'm trying to make everything perfect and you go on ahead and laugh at me!"_

"It's just, the way you guys talk about each other is adorable." She smiled, moving her gaze up to meet Harry's as she lifted one eyebrow. They did really love each other, and after Harry had told her on more than one occasion that he was _'in love'_ she felt relieved that finally, he didn't use those words in a casual way anymore. She didn't think she would ever have to worry that those words would be said to someone who didn't return the sentiment and break her friend's heart.

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"…Hold it right there, Draco talks about me? As in reveals to you his most deepest darkest secrets about me?!" Harry took a couple steps towards her, taking her shoulders in his hands as he stared her right in the eye, a new sort of determination in his face.

"Tell me."

"What?" She blinked, getting hauled out of her happy-friend-thoughts and back into reality with Harry hovering above her. "No! He tells me those things in confidence! You don't want me rattling to him about how…perfect his eyes are, do you?" She said flustered.

"Hermione, you need to tell me exactly what he told you or else you're trespassing the friendship code." Harry looked at her severely, shaking his head as he tried to convey how much she could _not_ do that.

She sputtered, trying to get some distance between them as Harry leaned in closer.

"Friendship code, what the bloody hell is that?!"

"Only the most honourable code of them all, and you don't want to go breaking it, do you? So take a deep breath and tell me…What has he said?! What does he like about me? Is it my nose? Many people told me I have a really good structured nose, I mean it can't be my hair –it's bloody ridiculous! Or does he like ridiculous? Because I'm a whole lot ridiculous…dear god that makes sense! Or does he hate that about me? Dammit, woman give me details!" Harry blabbered, looking urgently into her eyes.

"Now _that_ would be trespassing the friendship code!" Hermione pointed a finger at him in disbelief, "Besides he doesn't blabber about my crushes either!"

Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, squinting his eyes.

"…You have a crush?" He asked unsurely, his eyes widening when he saw the way Hermione instantly blushed, "I can't believe you never told me!" Harry moved to sit her down on the ground, sitting right in front of her as he said with an eager look, "Alright I forgive you…now tell me who it is."

Hermione's eyes bulged as her blush got deeper.

"NO!"

"Aww, come on 'mione," Harry said sweetly before putting on a petulant pout. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this. You never tell me anything anymore, I always talk to you about my love life,"

"Yeah, and you tell me a little more than I need to know,"

"I just want to look out for you," Harry ignored her comment. "Let me help. Maybe let me interrogate him for a bit, just to make sure he's safe-"

 _"Harry!"_

"Alright, alright. No interrogation." Harry shook his head, waiting for Hermione to sit back down again. "…Ron and I could also follow the guy around, you know, to see what he's up to-"

 _"Harry!"_

* * *

 **I know, I know.**

 **I'm late.**

 **You remember when I said that we were hopefully going to finish this story by the end of the year? Yeah, skip that...hehe... it's been a lot busier than I previously expected it to be, but I will try to keep uploads as close together as I can.**

 **Thank you all for following/ favouriting/reading this fic and of course your patience!**

 **And thanks for commenting:  
 _HeRonLove:_ It's almost happening, don't worry! Like within two-three chapters if I'm counting right! Hope you liked this chapter ;)  
 _Angelic7714_ : Thank you, thank you! More development in the other department this chapter too (as you might have read), hope you enjoyed reading it! **


	51. Would you like to dance?

**Would you like to dance?**

* * *

"Ron! Can you hold on for a second," Hermione yelled after the red-headed wizard while trying to catch up to him. She was glad she finally found him, she'd been looking for him ever since fourth period but hadn't been able to find him anywhere near their usual spots and had been ready to give up until she saw him talking to one of the Hufflepuff's seventh years.

She smiled when he stopped, turning his face around as he said something to the guy. He lifted his eyebrows up in surprise when he noticed her, smiling and only turning away for a second so he could wave his acquaintances goodbye. She felt a familiar fuzzy feeling bubbling up as she took larger strides towards him. Her wolf buzzing with excitement at seeing her friend, even though it hadn't been that long since she last saw him.

"Hey Hermione," He said happily once she was standing in front of him, hands in his pockets. "can I help you with something?"

She nodded, clenching on the strap of her bag, a wobbly smile stretching her lips. Her determination failing her as she felt her nerves pick up again. But –she thought with a certain steadfastness she had acquired over the past few days- she has had that feeling every single time she did this. And by now, she had grown quite accustomed to ignoring it when she tried to confess her feelings.

Not that she had been able _to do that_ yet.

Until now! Yes, maybe her last fifteen attempts hadn't gone like she had hoped they would. With one almost ending in Seamus' head smashed in by a flower pot –doesn't matter how that had happened- It was almost ridiculous how many times they had been interrupted, it was like people appeared out of thin air just so they could snatch Ron away from her!

Which wasn't really their fault; they didn't know she was about to spill all of her hidden feelings to the other Gryffindor. But it happened so many times now that it was hard for Hermione to believe it was all just a _'coincidence'_! You don't tell her that when a bunch of pixies –she has _never_ met- circling around Ron screaming about lumberjack shoes, didn't sound suspicious!

Or at least, completely absurd! Who in their right mind would scream at someone they needed lumberjack shoes to cook gumbo in?!

Why the hell would Ron have lumberjack shoes?!

"Yeah, I-I've been looking for you for a while now. You know you're not as easily found as you would anticipate," She laughed nervously, turning her gaze to the floor as she could already feel a blush forming. 'Great, now I'm making a fool of myself, _again.'_

She silently berated herself. Telling herself to think positively and not let herself be put off. This time it would work!

Ron bit his lip, switching his gaze to the students that were moving past them from time to time. Hermione frowned at the way Ron's head was tilted as if asking a silent question.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, just…are you sure you're fine?" He asked turning his gaze back to her's with concern written plainly in them. "Because I know you said you _are_ but you've been acting really strange these past couple of days. You seem pretty stressed out, I mean look at yourself. Your whole back is rigid and you seem like you want to run away as quickly as possible." He shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. Her brows lifting themselves up as Ron continued.

"I just want to make sure you're not biting off too much then you can chew here," He said, putting his hand up when he thought she was going to interject, "And I know you want to get the highest score on your N.E.S.T.s and that you're really trying to get everything in order and all but it shouldn't be at the expense of yourself, you know? I've been thinking about this a lot and these talks with Neville really helped me out to see this…and I'm worried about you." He put his hand on his heart, making a relieved face while Hermione listened; not really understanding what was happening but feeling touched all the same. She gave him a small smile wanting to thank him but was silenced when he grabbed her shoulders.

Déjà vu.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy I finally said it out loud. You have no idea how much that has been bothering me, keeping this from you -repressing myself from telling you how I feel, not knowing how you would react. But this has been such a relief," He laughed, giving her a shake and letting go of her shoulders. Making her repress a chuckle.

"Yeah, I can imagine…"She trailed off, her brows furrowing at the end. She cleared her throat, looking the redhead right in the eyes. straightening her back, resolve flowing back through her vanes as she clenched the strap a little tighter. "Hey listen, I've been wanting to tell you something, for a long -long time now…And…I have finally found the courage to tell you but it hasn't been running smoothly as I wanted to," She breathed out a laugh, her hands put to the side as she shook her head with a fond smile. "That's why the -ehm, stressed-out look, I guess." Ron frowned, getting momentarily distracted as someone bumped his shoulder before he shifted his gaze back to her's, a questioning look on his face.

She let out a shuddering breath, looking at the people around them and pressing her lips together. "Maybe we can get somewhere more private so we can-"

"Ronnieboy! There you are," A horned figure jumped on Ron from behind, almost resulting in the wizard falling forward by the force. "'Been looking all over for you! Listen; I got five bottles of lobe-Blasters, seven bottles of firewhiskey, two kegs of butterbeer and some special stuff I brewed myself. Now, the only thing that's left is for Lenny to do his part in finding the band while we still need to wait for Dumbledore to agree to the whole thing, and then we can finally _relax!"_

Ron turned his gaze and smiled brightly. "That's great! I'll go talk to him and make sure he agrees,"

"Awesome, I can't wait until the party, you've no idea how much I need it, dude. Oh, hey Hermione! How are you doing?" Elliot asked, his fiery hair turning just one shade deeper as he looked at her.

Ron's smile instantly disappeared, his face settling on a concerned expression as he looked at her. She shrugged, her shoulders falling limply with disappointment, giving Ron a soft smile as she ignored the impatience that was bubbling up. Telling herself she had all the time in the universe.

"Good, good. You?"

Elliot grinned, an excited glint in his eye as he made the effort to swing his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks to this genius, right here, I couldn't be better!" He laughed, giving the other boy a pat on the back. "You're coming too right? No way our favourite book worm would pass on a party like this. Just imagine…" He said, changing positions to lean over Hermione. She startled when he suddenly put his hand up slowly moving it to the side. "Booze, lights, music, peace and most importantly: _boobs."_

Hermione suppressed an eye-roll at Elliot's antics but had a hard time not laughing at Ron's affronted face.

"Don't try to play dumb my red amigo, we all know you and your dirty thoughts, don't think she hasn't found out about them yet." Ron started sputtering, not knowing how to answer that. Which was the moment Hermione caved in, letting out a flow of laughter.

"I even bet this little angel of yours isn't as innocent as you think she is." Elliot grinned, enjoying the way her laughter instantly stopped.

Hermione gazed over at Ron, who was looking right back at her, both blushing as they let the awkward silence drag on.

"Still don't got my answer lovely," Elliot piped up, giving Hermione a cat-like smile. "You going or not?"

Hermione exchanged a look with Ron, remembering their fight with Neville –or more likely the fight Neville attended- and both of them yelling about that stupid party. She wasn't exactly sure if she was allowed to. Only that was most likely thanks to the fit of the fight. Still, she wasn't sure.

"…I don't know?" She said hesitantly, screeching her eyes at Ron in question which made him nod excitedly. "I guess I am?"

"Perfect! With you there, there is no way McGonagall is going to stop the party!"

"Ah shut up, you hollow-horned mammal," Ron sighed, a grin forming on his face when Elliot jumped away from her.

"EY!"

Hermione crossed her arms as she watched the two, one eyebrow lifted when Ron started putting Elliot in a headlock while the little devil himself was busy making Ron fall backwards.

"Fuck you, Weasley!"

"No, _Fuck you_ , Pearce!"

"Oh no, Fuck you, Weasley!"

"I said fuck _you!"_

"Well, I said it first!"

"Well, I said it second!"

Hermione sighed as the insults circled around them, enjoying the way they seemed to have fun no matter how much heads turned around them. She waited patiently till both of them were puffing from exhaustion.

"So…" Elliot gasped, "you coming with me to look at the balloons?"

Ron opened his mouth, ready to reply, but stopped himself as he looked at Hermione. She could see the inner dilemma that was forming in his head. He stepped closer to her, hanging his head to meet her eyes as he whispered; "What did you want to talk about?"

Elliot gave a confused grunt, waiting for Ron to follow him. But to Hermione's surprise, he decided not to. Which, again, made the butterflies bubble up.

She shook her head, waving it off like it wasn't important.

"Nah, it can wait. Go have fun with the balloons."

Ron nodded, smiling enthusiastically even though he seemed as light headed as Elliot. And gave her two thumbs up as he backed away from her. Hermione responding the same, laughing slightly before he turned around to clasp Elliot on the back. The two running through the rest of the corridor on a search for the party accessories while Hermione stood there giggling at the two fumbling to get to their destination until she realised…

She still hadn't confessed.

…

 _Fuck!_

* * *

 **Harry's p.o.v**

It's gone…empty. Nothing really matters anymore. Life has always been a cruel joke to him. The universe constantly putting him in his place, not caring about anything as it smashed through his hopes and dreams. He has faced so much injustice, corruption and pain. And for the umpteenth time, the world decided to beat him to the ground.

"And, was it any good?"

Harry looked up at his boyfriend. The werewolf's grey eyes staring right back at him with curiosity and agitation. Which wasn't anything new, as both of them had studied hard these last few days. Researching their potion and figuring out how it could strike its maximum power. But who cared. Life was meaningless anyway.

Draco rolled his eyes at him, picking up some of their combined notes to make a neat pile, he whispered to himself, _"A few extra drops won't matter_ , Draco. _I know what I'm doing,_ Draco _. I can show restraint,_ Draco."

Harry let out an indignant squeak. His head shooting up from the table while his mouth was forming an incredulous pout.

"I _can_ show restraint when I want to, you hear me!" Harry pointed at Draco, who in return lifted his eyebrow, "I just...wasn't feeling like it," He pouted, "And it's not my fault that I've been hungrier than normal, we've been working our asses off. And look at this!" Harry cried, pulling out his blood bag, looking at it with sorrowness. "There's only one sip left, where is the recognition!"

Draco looked at him with sympathy and…was he laughing at him?!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Draco chuckled at seeing Harry's displease, whipping away a stray tear for comical effect. He was sure that if alchemy wasn't going to work, his boyfriend could always consider taking a career into show business. He had a wicked eye for detail when performing his acts.

"Yes, please laugh at my misery," Harry complained, although he couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face.

"Oh, shut up," Draco replied fondly, taking hold of Harry's empty goblet. He was sure that there was still some residue from his _'cup of the day'_ as he liked to call it. He decided he would lick it out later. "It's your own fault anyway, you could have easily lasted until Saturday, but you just couldn't help yourself."

Harry's ears perked up at that. His retort on the tip of his tongue, but decided against it. Knowing that whatever he said, it would be a lie. After all, if it wasn't for his problematic thoughts these past few days, he wouldn't have felt the need to swallow all of his blood supply anyway!

'And how problematic they were…' Harry thought as his eyes travelled down the expanse of Draco's throat. Bloody hell.

Not to forget his conversation with Hermione. _'Ask him'_ pfft as if he would ever be able to utter the words without acting like a fool. How was he supposed to bring it up anyways? He couldn't just casually lean into the other boy while saying, _"Yeah, I was thinking which position you'd like most when we sleep with each other, you want to fuck me or can I fuck you?"_ No, because that would go great!

Harry sighed, which Draco took as a sign he had given in. A smug smile took place on the smaller one's lips, claiming his victory as he put the goblet back in Harry's grasp.

"Think positively, now you will be so much happier when you have your next blood bag."

"Yes, because I'll starve in the meantime."

Draco gave him a disapproving look, taking a pencil he bent forward towards Harry and lightly tapped it on his nose. Surprising Harry and making him switch his gaze from Draco's bare lower back -to which his eyes had narrowed on in record time- back to his face.

"Ow!"

"I said: _think positively!"_ He hissed.

"Alright, alright," Harry chuckled, rubbing his nose in an effort to gain his boyfriend's sympathy –not that it had actually hurt. "What? No kiss to make it better?"

Draco lowered his gaze and Harry wanted to pet himself on the back when he noticed the tips of the werewolf's ears were starting to turn red. He really did have the most adorable boyfriend, no matter what everyone said –including Draco himself, but Harry didn't mind his foolishness (He just didn't look enough in the mirror to notice)- and while his request was more intended as a joke, he wished that they could. To kiss in public that was. But it was still too soon for that, he didn't want to bemuddle their still fresh and happy relationship with comments and insults towards them being together. He just needed to hold it out a little longer.

"So not only is my blood supply almost practically gone, with merely a tiny bit left that wouldn't even fill half of my goblet but now I won't even get a sweet kiss from my precious little wolf?"

Draco blushed further at the pet name, but his expression remained calm and collected.

"Then you shouldn't have drunk it all."

"I know," Harry whined, knowing that Draco wasn't going to fall any further at his teasing remarks than this. Which was disappointing. "But it was _soooo_ _good,"_

Draco rolled his eyes again at Harry's dramatic tone, to which Harry needed to interject.

"No, but seriously Draco. You have no idea how fucking good it tastes like…"Harry trailed off. His eyes looking dreamily into space, making Draco huff.

"Yeah, I can imagine it being quite the _adventure,"_

Harry ignored the remark, his mouth suddenly having gone dry. The thought of its taste, that sweet metallic taste almost being enough to send him over the edge. God, why did he need to drink it all! It was as if he had turned into an addict, never having enough and always wanting more. Normally he could keep it somewhat in check, but when he also had the temptation of Draco Malfoy right in front of him...there was just no way!

His scent was enough to drive Harry nuts, so why did the werewolf find it necessary to bite his lip as well?!

Harry looked at the blood bag. It wouldn't matter anyway if he were to drink it all now. At least if he did, he wouldn't need to constantly click his fangs back where they belonged.

"Better to have one full day well fed, then two in hunger." He said joyously and emptied the bag of blood inside the goblet.

Draco's nose twitched in response, making Harry switch his gaze towards it. An annoyed expression momentarily passed his boyfriend's face before it was quickly covered up. It made Harry hesitate.

Did it bother Draco?

He looked at the now filled goblet, questioning himself before he threw away the blood bag. He then turned around to see if anyone else was having a dislike for his food. It wasn't like Harry was worried that Draco found his eating habits horrifying. He knew after months of reassurance that the other didn't mind that one bit. However, that didn't mean Draco found the blood in itself tasteful.

For all he knew, it could have something really disgusting to it. It wasn't like he himself would have noticed -finding the smell of it _all kinds of_ delicious. He just hoped Draco's disinterest didn't come from his unusual food supply. Did it really smell that bad? Oh dear God! What if it smelled like raisins?! How could he let anyone be the victim of that horrible smell?!

"Do you like raisins?!"

"W-what?" Draco asked, clearly put off.

"Raisins, you know those wrinkled old pieces mutation of a dried grape. Do you like them," Harry said desperately. Taking Draco's hand in his as he looked at him urgently.

"I-I guess,"

Harry nodded, letting go of Draco's hand while the blonde looked at him with bewilderment. Not understanding where Harry's sudden question came from.

Harry felt relief wash over him. Still, he was curious as to what caused Draco's expression. However, he supposed he could ask him later, he'd probably just imagined it and wasn't ready to ruin their little piece and quiet.

"Where do you get that blood from anyway?" Draco spat, looking to the other side of the room with indifference. Switching his gaze towards the entrance.

Harry was momentarily struck by the bitterness in Draco's tone…So he hadn't imagined it after all.

"I told you, remember?" He said calmly, "I get it from Her-"

"There you are! 'Been looking all over for you, mate!" Ron suddenly sat himself beside Harry, giving him a mischievous grin as he threw his backpack on the ground.

"Ron! Good afternoon, how are you?" Harry greeted his friend, not liking at all the way Draco seemed to close himself off instantly.

"Good, good…" Ron looked to the side, "Busy with putting everything in order is all!"

"Yeah, how's it going with the preparations for the party anyway?"

"Great, still need to do a few things though. John mixed up the lights again, even though I clearly told him that we needed stationary lights, he keeps bringing the sparkly ones! Forgetting about the party lights altogether, but we'll figure it out." Ron smiled.

"And the drinks?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"All taken care of," Ron winked, motioning to Elliot sitting two tables further. "Elliot knew a guy known for his high quality and low prices, we got enough for a whole army."

"Good," Harry said, putting his goblet to his lips as he gulped his last sip, savouring it in his mouth.

"Although I wanted to ask for a favour. You know Dumbledore always has a weak spot for you…" Ron said unsurely, not wanting to take advantage of Harry.

"Sure, I'll go with you and if you need my help with anything else, all you got to do is ask."

"Thanks, man," Ron said, giving him a pat on the back. They sat there grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm looking forward to attending it," Draco nodded, his tone stiff and polite.

Ron visibly sputtered, his face constricting from indignance to confusion before he seemed to be completely drained of his first wave of excitement. Looking at Harry with a tired look.

"...Of course, Harry invited you," He said, and when Harry only nodded enthusiastically -a wide smile plastered on his face- the wizard shifted his gaze from his best-friend to his newfound _ex-_ enemy with disbelief. Draco smiling at the annoyance written all over the redhead's face, before said redhead, proceeded to look up at the ceiling while letting out a loud groan of annoyance.

"How nice of you to come," Ron eventually said through gritted teeth.

"I thought so too, and I need to say; I'm pretty curious to see what kind of festivity you put in place, considering your sense of class," Draco said in a calm, demeanour way, although it was easy to see the inner irritation that was blossoming behind his boyfriend's sweet smile.

"Yeah, I can imagine it is going to feel quite different from your usual bunch of big-heads attending," Ron spat, his fist clenching at his sides.

Harry could almost see the anger that was steaming off of his two companions.

"No, you're right. I never really liked to mingle myself with the common folk, you can understand; rich, grew up in a pretty secluded home, transferred into an equal stylish house...But enough about me, tell me, Weasley, found yourself a harlot yet?"

Harry spit out the remainder of his blood as he looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"No, I don't. How about you, Ferret? Still got a life outside sucking my best friend's dick?"

Harry slowly turned around to look at his friend with horror. Quickly switching his gaze all over to find out if anyone else heard. Harry sighed when he noticed that even though the Great Hall was pretty crowded for three in the afternoon, it seemed that no one was paying any attention to them.

"Certainly, but do you know how much he loves it? Seriously, you should see his face as he cums all over my mouth." Draco sneered, to which Ron made an overly disgusted sound.

"Alright, Time-out! Time-out!" Harry hissed while blushing furiously, successfully grabbing his friends' attention.

"I want this thought erased from my head, Harry," Ron said, holding a hand over his stomach as he gagged.

Draco only smirked in response, blowing Harry a kiss before opening one of their research volumes, stepping out of the conversation.

Harry looked at him incredulously, his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but wasn't able to form the words, wanting to explain himself to his friend. After a while of uncomfortable silence on his side, he ducked his head and stared Draco right in the eye. Opening and closing his own eyes as he tried to figure out what to say with his embarrassment still swaying heavily in the air.

"I do not make a face," He whispered out furiously. Annoyed by his boyfriend cockiness as he gave him a once over in response, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Oh, yes you do," Draco responded putting the book back up to cover his face again. Harry's blush shifted a shade deeper.

"No, I don't," He growled out, his voice filled with humiliation. Fucking hell, he knew he was lying when he kept contradicting his boyfriend. He knew that whenever he and Draco did something intimate he wasn't able to keep his actions in check, especially when he did that thing with his tongue…

"Harry please stop," Ron begged, a frightened look on his face as he saw Draco lowering the book once more, "I don't want to know."

Harry gave him a helpless look, begging Ron to believe him when he squeaked, "But I don't!"

"I don't want to know," Ron repeated himself, eyes wide and hands ready to plug his ears if needed to be as he shook his head at Harry. "I already know too much,"

"Ah yes because you've never done anything perverted, have you, Weasley?" Draco sighed. And even though Harry couldn't see, he knew that the Slytherin was rolling his eyes when he said it.

Ron gawked at him, his initial anger coming back full force as he raised himself over the table, yelling "That's none of your business!" to the blonde haired werewolf. Although the force didn't bring the desired effect as it had been dropped significantly at the high pitchiness of his best friend's own voice.

"Ron just ignore him," Harry tried to sound level-headed, even though he wasn't sure if he was able to with his own mortification still very evident in his voice, he would make sure to have a talk with his boyfriend later.

"He was the one who provoked me," Draco pointed out, his voice holding a fake sort innocence as he said the words, making Harry turn towards him.

"Draco please don't make it worse," Harry prayed, contemplating why the two couldn't just work around their differences instead of jumping at each other's throats on every given moment. He knew they were both trying for his sake, but still.

"Fine," Draco relented, muttering out his apologies to which Ron was forced to apologise as well. Both not looking at the other as they did so to which Harry sighed. He supposed he shouldn't expect any more than this.

When the tension finally started to diminish a bit, Draco began concentrating on his book again while Harry and Ron talked about the party some more. Half an hour passed just like that, the hall growing emptier by the minute as everyone started to relax in their common rooms. A house elf walking by gave them candy for helping clean up some of the rubbish that other students had left behind. There was still a couple of creatures in the room, in the corner of his eye Harry saw a couple of Gryffindor kappas attempting to play a prank on a group of Ravenclaw werecats. It didn't seem to go all that well, Harry thought with a smile.

"What's this?" Ron asked as he picked a piece of their potion research, "Two cups off centipede feet, two troll nails…" The redhead's mouth twisted while his brows drew together in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Harry said as he snatched the paper from Ron. "It's for our potion assignment, we picked the potion of knowledge."

Ron gave him a look of horror, knowing his friend's history with the subject he didn't think the vampire could be that stupid, picking a potion that would guarantee failure. He mouthed a, _"What does he do to you?!",_ as he tried to figure out what came over Harry to pick that potion.

"It's not as bad as it seems. Actually, we've been making great progress in the last few days! We still need to figure out a few of the ingredients and are already researching into its creation," Harry nodded but saw it had no effect on his friend's _'are you serious?'_ look. He frowned, "No, but really! Draco makes sure to cross out any harmful side-effects and has such a wide grasp on the ingredients while I find the right tools and look for time reducing elements, we're a team!"

Ron still looked at him with disbelief but shrugged when he saw Harry's excited expression.

Harry smiled –teeth on full display- not noticing the way Draco had seemed to timidly look over the book at the things he had said.

"I'm glad Hermione didn't push me in doing such a potion." Ron mumbled to himself before a big grin started to morph itself on his face, "Hey! Have I told you Hermione's coming to the party too!"

"Oh?" Harry said surprised.

"Yeah, Elliot convinced her to go. I wasn't sure if she would want to after our fight, so I hadn't really thought about it. But I'm glad she's coming it wouldn't be the same without her." Ron said, his tone dripping with affection and love as it reached the end. He then gave Draco a sidelong glance, inching closer to Harry. "You know, I've been thinking. And…I want to confess to her."

Harry squinted his eyes, not sure if he heard that right. But when he saw the excited/nervous look on his best friend's face, he knew that what he was hearing was the truth. Harry slightly opened his mouth in shock, the side of his mouth threatening to curl upwards as he wanted to congratulate the redhead that he was finally going to do it!

But then something stopped him, a gnawing feeling in the back of his head telling him that this wasn't good, and his face blanched.

Hermione had a crush.

 _Fuck!_

He nodded towards Ron, faking a smile while trying desperately to avoid his friend's confused gaze.

Oh God, how was he going to talk himself out of this? He promised Hermione he wouldn't tell _anyone_. She had begged him back in the library that _no one_ was supposed to know. But now that he knew Ron was going to confess…shit! He couldn't break his promise with Hermione but at the same time, he didn't want his friend to be rejected.

"Harry you alright, mate?" Ron asked worriedly, "You-you don't think it's a good plan?"

Draco's head slowly lifted from his book as he gave both of them a curious glance.

Harry

 _"Whaaat?"_ Harry said, his voice high before he cleared his throat, "W-what gave you that idea?"

"So you do think it's a good plan," Ron stated, albeit a bit flustered.

"Well, I only see one problem with it…" Harry opened his mouth to protest, trying to think up a lie quickly, he looked around helplessly as Ron's desperate stare became too much but when he turned back and saw the kicked puppy expression his friend was sporting, he couldn't stop himself.

"Hermione has a crush,"

So, that's it. No harm done. Let's hope this was going to fly over quickly and-

 _"What?!"_ Ron shot from his seat.

Oh oh.

 _"She what?!"_

Harry looked up at his friend, who was inching on him in seconds.

"Ron, Ron, you need to-" Harry started.

 _"On who?!"_

"Ron you're attracting unwanted attention to yourself," Harry said, waving at a bunch of Hufflepuffs who were looking at them. He then proceeded to lower Ron down and as soon as the wizards sat he started hissing at him.

"How do you even know?"

Harry switched his gaze around them before he turned to Ron, he sighed cursing himself.

"I found out last night when I talked to her in the library,"

Ron frowned, "What were you two talking about?"

Harry bit the inside of his lip as his blush that had faded away only an hour ago came back full force. He pressed his lips together, swallowing uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stuff…" He cleared his throat, noticing Ron scrunching up his face in puzzlement while he himself was busy not to look at Draco. Fuck, he didn't want to talk about that now, certainly not with Ron still there. "Look it doesn't matter. What matters is that she has a crush, and no," Harry stopped Ron, "I don't know who it is, she wouldn't even tell me which house he was in or what kind of creature he is."

Ron's face contoured from anger to hopelessness as his breathing started to slow down, his brows locking together as he desperately looked around himself.

"What if it's Elliot?" Ron eventually said, jealousy clear in his voice.

Harry halted a second, his mouth falling open in incredulity.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, I mean they've been really buddy-buddy lately," Ron clenched his jaw, "What if that's the reason she's going to the party?"

Harry stared at his friend a few seconds not able to believe what he just heard.

"Ron, Elliot has a girlfriend. You know he would never cheat on her, despite his relaxed attitude. The guy gets bloody hearts for eyes when he talks about her! Besides, I don't really see our Hermione falling for a clubber like Elliot, not to mention her absolute disgust with his eating manners," Not to mention that the few times they are actually hanging out together was mostly because of Ron himself. The times he had seen Hermione roll her eyes at one of Elliot's suggestive comments where far too many, no way she was into him.

Ron huffed, scratching the side of his head as frustration began forming in his face. He touched his chin as if in thought but he didn't seem to get anywhere and dropped it after a second, sighing loudly.

"Fuck, you're right but who else?! She's never been one of those types that hangs around other people. What if it's another Viktor Krum case? That guy was a complete arse!" Ron complained, even though Harry knew that Viktor hadn't actually been that bad.

"I'm going to find that guy and when I do, he won't know what hit him," Ron said fiercely, clenching his fists. Harry was sure Ron was exaggerating about the whole thing even though he couldn't completely stump out the part of him that was so eager to find out who the mysterious person was as well…except his intention was maybe a little less murderous. He should probably calm down his fickle friend and let him see reason.

"Oh, please do," Draco piped up out of nowhere, making both Harry and Ron frown at him.

"You think this is funny?!" Ron growled, leaning over the table while glaring at the blonde. Harry knotted his eyebrows together as looked at his boyfriend, noticing the way he had leaned back in his chair as he gave Ron a sly smirk. Like he knew something they didn't. Ron –already in a bad mood- wasn't too keen to his boyfriend cockiness but by the way, the redhead didn't jump on him at first chance, he at least seemed to be acting with some sense…huh, he'd expected it to go much worse than that.

"Yes, quite a bit actually." Draco arrogantly crossed his arms in front of him. A mischievous gleam in his eye that Harry didn't get to see all that often. It was usually at times he was trying to prank him like that time Draco told him Snape was actually a famous ballerina in the supernatural world. Of course he had laughed it off and said _"That was a good one,"_ but when the sneaky little wolf kept arguing that he was telling the truth, that the potion master had even made it to the headline of the Daily prophet once, all the while looking at him with such an earnest expression…Draco had actually managed to convince him. It had made for a few ridiculous questions, Harry could still picture himself blushing and throwing up in disgust as he imagined his former potion master in a tutu.

Eventually though, when it was clear Draco couldn't hold back his laughter any longer Harry knew he had been tricked. The blonde himself had smirked just like he was doing now, saying, _"That's what you get for not paying attention to your senses, now let's try again,"_ Alright, maybe it had been stupid of him to fall for all that, when Draco had explicitly said to focus his vampire hearing to his heartbeat and catch the lie.

It was then that he noticed the little upbeats in his boyfriend's heartbeat, that same day Draco had taught him what those different beats could mean giving multiple scenarios; when someone was being dishonest, when someone was pretty excited, when someone was feeling a bit nervous, when someone was keeping something from you…

 _"…Besides he doesn't blabber about my crushes either!"_

And just like that, he realised, that that son of a bitch knew.

"You got some nerve-"

"Who?" Harry asked, interrupting the rant Ron obviously wanted to start against the werewolf. He stared Draco right in the eyes, feeling blackness filling them while Draco watched. The werewolf's confidence slowly started to diminish, his eyes going unfocused and flickering the slightest of gold.

"Tell me," Harry commanded, a low rumble coming forward as he licked his lips. He didn't know what he was doing. He could feel his fangs starting to fall down, his rational thoughts getting pressed into the back of his mind.

Draco shivered, his mouth opening just slightly in a repressed moan while he sniffed the air.

"Weasley," Draco gasped, breaking his gaze.

All three of them fell quiet, while Draco tried to put himself back together.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ron cried at Draco, moving to grasp him on the shoulders. His eyes wide and full of disbelief. "You're lying!"

Normally, the rough forcefulness Ron portrayed when grabbing Draco would get him thrown across the room.

His instincts would go wild and often tried getting Harry to do just that when the redhead was being particularly nasty against his boyfriend. It wouldn't matter that he would know that his friend was defending himself in the only way his short temper allowed and that Draco could have triggered it accidentally…or on purpose depending on the mood the werewolf was in.

He was handling it better now though, after all, he wanted to spend time with each of them equally and that mostly resulted in both of them -unintentionally- having to spend time with the other which resulted in shady looks and the occasional insult thrown in there, but he tried to keep that to a minimum. He had kind of figured out how to control himself and suppress a lot of those protective _–violent-_ urges, getting used to their little rivalry as he had been before all of the love stuff had been uncovered. He still found his instincts to be a bit strange…But that was a whole other thing to look into.

"Hermione…is in love with Ron?" He mumbled to himself, scrunching up his face as he thought about it. Okay, maybe mastering his control wasn't the only aspect that kept him from hitting Ron into a pulp -because the _goddamn bombshell_ had just been dropped on him.

He was still processing what Draco had admitted, all the while Ron was busy calling Draco _"a lie telling liar who lied"_ because _"no way could that lie not be a lie…you liar!"_. He was…shocked, to say the least.

Hermione liked Ron. As in like-liked Ron. As in love-like Ron, or like-love Ron…was there even such a thing?

Going off track! So Hermione liked Ron…

…Since when? It didn't make sense! They have been each other's best friends for years! He knew Hermione like the back of his hand, there was no way he could ever have overlooked something like this. For fuck's sake, he still remembered when the two loathed one another, arguing about practically everything and throwing almost as many insults at each other as Draco and Ron were doing right now.

Sure after that whole 'troll in the bathroom' thing they had gotten a long way better but there was still some irritation bubbling up here and there from both parties. He should know, he was in the middle of most of them. He thought it to be a miracle when their usual 2 o'clock disagreement finally started to filter away. Sure they still fought a lot after that, but with a certain peaceful air around it, almost like a fond recollection in order to keep up the tradition. And Ron had eventually fallen for her because of that –but there was simply no evidence supporting Hermione liked Ron in that way too!

No way anyone could be attracted to someone they scolded 24/7! Besides, her actions didn't exactly scream, _"I'M IN LOVE!"_ She always reprimands him whenever he's not studying or curses at him when he's getting into trouble, just like a mother hen…although, now Harry thought about it…a lot of those times she had offered to help, lend him some notes or think of a good excuse.

But that didn't mean anything! All three of them would do that when they could. And there is also the point where she told the redhead to stop whining when Ron kept on telling himself he wasn't going to get in the Quidditch team, whacking him over the head. It had been obviously a friend telling another friend that they didn't have to worry and that they would do great. Surely if she had been in love with him then she would have handled it a bit more subtly and comforting? Like Lavender had been! He could still imagine her shrill voice screaming from the bleachers.

But then again -Harry realised as he felt his head becoming clearer and clearer- she had also been going to their Quidditch practice way more often after that. Actually, he couldn't recall one time she hadn't shown up with one of her books in tow. And now that he mentioned it, she never read them while she was there. Her head firmly concentrated on the game in a way Harry had never seen her do before…or maybe it wasn't the game entirely?

No, no, that was merely a coincidence! What about her constant avoidance on Ron last year? If you were in love with someone, there was no way you wouldn't want to tell them your troubles and what was bothering you. Or at least keep them as close to you as possible. He had that on numerous occasions with Draco, never did he have a single part of him that wanted to be away from the blonde even when he himself thought it would be better.

Only…what if she couldn't tell Ron, because it was about Ron…

'Holy shit,' Harry thought and his eyes widened. Rethinking every single moment of Hermione's interactions, the difference in how she acted around him in comparison to Ron. The way she blushed more, how she gazed in his eyes, how she always seemed to be more stressed out, how she sat a little closer, how she shared some of her food, how she got irritated whenever an unfamiliar girl started hanging around him, how she got saddened when she wasn't asked to the Yule ball by him, how she kept mentioning him whenever she and Harry talked.

And then the penny dropped.

Oh yeah, now it made sense…He was an idiot.

Draco brushed away the hands while Harry slowly helped a frozen Ron sit back down.

"Did you know any of this?!" Ron squealed, turning towards him with a mixture of emotions.

"No! Of course not!" Harry yelled in retort. His face relaxing with his mouth open when he processed that. "Fuck, I didn't know. How couldn't I know?! She was so obvious!" He mumbled and let his head fall in his hands.

"What do you mean obvious?! You're saying she actually likes me? _ME?!"_ Ron pointed at himself hysterically. His frown now turned having disappeared together with his eyebrows as they travelled up, and up. Any other time Harry would think the sight would make him laugh his arse off, but now the only thing he could think about was how dense he had been.

"Yes, _you._ Although I don't understand what she sees in you. Seriously who could get attracted to _that,"_ Draco pointed towards Ron's body, clearly shaking up about spilling one of Hermione's secrets without having had much control over it. He was definitely going to make his lover regret making him do that…right after letting go of all that pent up arousal he now had thanks to it. Not a chance that the vampire wasn't going makeup with that later.

"Hey! For your information a lot of women want a piece of this," Ron pointed to himself.

"Oh, please spare me. I already had to go through all that once in my life and I don't intend it to happen a second time," Draco huffed, pitching his voice a tone higher, ' _What do you think of that one, Draco, she's clearly only flirting with him to get Harry, right? What about her, she's just sex on a lollipop, he wouldn't want to date her right? Why is he talking to her? Draco, do you think they're going out, they aren't right? What if that's his type, no way he would be interested in me, right?'_ I tell you, it was torture-"

Ron leaned towards Draco, gulping down everything the blonde had to say about Hermione's crush for him.

"Then she was all like, _'yeah, I'm going to tell him!'_ and a second after that she would say, _'I don't think it's the right time,'_ and she would do this to me for months on end! Even when I would say she needed to get her head out of her arse, she still wouldn't do it! Then one day she finally seemed courageous enough, and next thing you knew she came crying to me saying you were dating _that girl_ or seemed interested in _that girl_ , while it was clear you were not. Really the amount of patience I had to go through, was insane-"

"Really?" Ron said after a while, his focus entirely on Draco and his stories. And when Harry finally came out of his stupor and noticed what was going on, he couldn't help the disorientation he felt. Looking over from his friend to his boyfriend, with a slack jaw.

Ron seemed lost in thought though after a while, whilst Draco was still blabbering on and on about his _'horrible'_ experiences. The redhead's eyebrows knitting together as he stared into the empty space in front of him. Letting all of it sink in.

* * *

 **Hermione's & Draco's p.o.v**

"Draco, I swear to God, if you don't get out of this bathroom right now I'm going to break it open," He could hear Harry say and groaned as he put on the final touches. Looking himself over in the mirror he picked up his newest designer watch, giving it a thought before he decided against it and settled for his great-grandfather's instead. It was his lucky one after all.

"Are you finished yet?" Harry groaned and Draco could hear the vampire pacing in front of the door. Rolling his eyes, Draco put the watch on and opened the door.

"Finally!" Draco crossed his arms as he waited for his lover to turn around, awaiting his approval as he liked to call it. He knew he was annoying Harry by changing outfits for the third time that evening, but he wanted to achieve something here.

"Are you ready to go now…"Harry turned his body towards him, impatience clear on his face, surely wanting to make another comment on Draco's tardiness. Even though Draco was always the one to tell Harry to hurry up. But he let it slide, especially when his lover's frustration wiped off his face in seconds when he looked him up and down, eyes slightly glazing over and mouth forming into a stunned 'Oh'.

Bingo.

"Yes, I'm finished. Now, stop you're whining, we're going to make it just in time." Draco said, already moving towards the exit as Harry stood there rooted to the spot. Draco grinned wholeheartedly when he heard the vampire stumble after him, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish when he didn't know what to say.

He didn't blame him. He'd been quite selective when picking his outfit and had thought the black blouse fit well with the dark jeans, they were both very form fitting and when he styled his hair a certain way…let's just say he'd noticed many heartbeats pitching up because of it.

Seemed like his lover wasn't any different.

"You, you look…handsome," Harry said awkwardly when he caught up to him, making Draco smirk at him in a way he knew would make the vampire huff and shake his head.

After they walked their way towards the Great Hall, Harry stopped them, holding his hand against Draco's chest. He looked at it with suspicion.

"Just…hang on a moment," Harry said and leaned in to give Draco a soft kiss, "You really do look handsome tonight,"

Draco hoped the dim lighting would make it unable for Harry notice the stupid blush that came over him. Dammit, why did his lover always catch him off guard? Now he really cursed Weasley for throwing his dumb party and letting Harry make him so flustered. Even when his whole body fluttered with affection for his lover's actions.

Great, he was already busy keeping a tight leash on his wolf tonight and could feel it slipping from his grasp within seconds as it began to wag its long-ass tail.

Still, the only thing Draco managed to get out was a timid 'thank you' and similar comment. His lips tingling and secretly he wanted to give his lover a kiss too, but that was before a loud bunch of Hufflepuff's came into the corridor. Two of them holding a large wrapped box with a bow on it. It made Draco look sideways towards the smaller sized gift Harry was holding.

It had warmed his heart when Harry had asked him to help search for a gift -even though he wasn't all too fond of Weasley, he knew it meant a lot to Harry. That's why it didn't stop his initial surprise when the vampire actually took his advice and picked the gift he had sought out. It gave him a sort of…domesticated feeling. And he hadn't expected how much he liked that thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Harry asked, slipping their hands together as he stepped a little closer to Draco. He had such a tender expression on his face, as if Draco was something precious to him and that he would do whatever he could to make sure he was happy and sated.

"Nothing, where did you say Hermione would be waiting for us?"

Harry huffed and shook his head at Draco, knowing damn well he was deflecting the question but not caring as much to point it out.

"Somewhere around the William Custrum statue, I think I can see it," Harry squinted his eyes as he tried to look past the massive crowd that had flocked itself in the corridor within record time, all waiting for the doors of the Great Hall to be pushed open and for the party to get started.

Draco breathed in the familiar scent of all those around him. Recognising some sweet Boggles and Nymphs he had seen in between classes. He also saw a couple of his housemates that had been relatively nice to him. Some of them -like the Dunnie, Barnabus, who was waving at him from a couple of feet away- had been even more friendly towards him when they found out he had become friends with Harry, which he hadn't expected. They apparently admired the vampire, only not as obvious as some other houses had been.

Thank bloody hell for that! He wasn't sure if he could handle those screeching groupies in his own house too. Squabbling together like a pack of headless chickens.

He moved his gaze until it spotted a waiting figure standing awfully out of place as she leaned against the wall. Her bushy brown hair tied up in a messy bun while her face had the faintest hint of make-up that was only noticeable thanks to the red lips and black eyeliner sitting atop of her eyelids. Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder telling him that he had found her before they pushed through the mass of the party-goers.

Hermione skimmed through the people around her. Her heart was beating like crazy as her wolf grew more restless from all the excited energy around them and she just hoped the doors would open soon. She scratched her forehead just before she saw Draco and Harry walking towards her.

"Hey, Hermione! An awful lot of people here don't you think? Ron really went out on this one," She heard Harry say, giving her a sweet smile.

"He sure did," She laughed, looking around them. "He's been quite enthusiastic in making sure everybody will have the time of their lives. I had no idea he invited so many."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's going to go down in History for this. He managed to get the whole final year here, through all the houses. I haven't even seen as much people at the Yule Ball!"

"Alright, listen up!" A loud voice penetrated the air, making everyone go quiet as they turned towards the entrance. "No throwing things, no breaking things and no fighting, we don't have insurance. Please, leave any gifts you have on the table stationed near the entrance. Now go have some fun!"

The whole crowd cheered as the heavy doors opened. People scrambling forward as music and lights filled the corridor in a blue glow. Slowly the cluster drained into the large room, leaving the hallway empty and forsaken as screams of _"Weasley is our king!"_ followed the large assembly.

"Shall we go?" Draco said after a moment, giving the two friends a moment to recover.

Hermione nodded her head, offering her arms so they could hook into them. Harry lashing onto her with ease and experience as they raised their chins towards each other. She caught Draco rolling his eyes and winked at him in return, making his lip quirk up.

Once they entered the Great Hall, Draco was surprised to see all the hard work put into it. Long pieces of fabric in all kinds of colours draped from the ceiling and walls, together with a couple of golden balloons. Lights filled the room in different shades and directions, moving around to get that disco-y feel to it. He could already see people occupying the various pieces of furniture that were stacked around the room in tiny sit areas, a large, open area in the middle filled to the brim with students dancing and yelling. He could smell chips, chocolate, alcohol, fruit, etcetera placed near somewhere on the left. And when Draco looked at the back, he saw a lifted platform, a house elf standing behind a turntable with a large pair of headphones on his ears as he turned the music up.

They clearly outweighed themselves, Draco needed to give them that.

Hermione stood there, slack-jawed while her eyes moved through all corners of the room in awe. Noticing a chocolate fountain just a couple of feet away with plastic cups stacked alongside it; couples, steering towards the dance floor and large speakers standing all around the room. It was beautifully decorated, just like she imagined a proper prom would look like. But with all these extra details, the eagerness of everyone in there, the bangs of firework in the room…it was something else entirely.

"Holy shit…it looks amazing!" Harry breathed out, and the two werewolves could only nod in acknowledgement.

"I-I think, I'm going to look for Ron," Hermione eventually said, taking a step back before hurriedly making her way around the room.

Draco found himself staring at her after image. A little puzzled at her hasty departure but then again, she probably just wanted to congratulate her mate. Speaking of that –How could he have let that slip! He was a Malfoy for goodness sake, he was trained how to keep secrets and lying to somebody's face on a daily bases! But now…

He looked up at Harry, who's piercing eyes were completely focussed on the dancefloor. Moving along with the bodies swaying from side to side. Those green eyes that had him fully in control not even a day ago, gazing somewhere deep inside him. That set jaw that made it impossible for Draco to oppose him. Not to forget that aura of power that rolled off of him in waves. He wasn't sure how much Harry could make him do. Why Harry even seemed to hold _any_ authority over his body.

It had shocked him when Harry suddenly used that voice outside of their usual play. It was all fun and games when they made out. Sometimes with Harry changing gears after a lot of goadings, other times showing up when Draco became a little too lusty and begged the raven hair to do _something_. It was a harmless game. A game, Draco had to admit, he liked an awful lot and it seemed Harry did too.

They hadn't spoken of it much other than, _you like that?; Keep talking; Am I going too far?; You mind if..?_

But to be frank, it had become sort of an unspoken agreement between them as a means to get off every now and then. They elaborated it any more than that.

Especially in such a public space! Fuck, he was sure most of his self-respect had flown out of the window when he let out that pathetic whine. He'd practically orgasmed right on the spot! In front of Weasley! _Again!_ He'd never let himself be controlled like that, not even by his own wolf.

It had actually scared him a bit when he realised what had transpired. It had been obvious that Harry hadn't known what he'd done; the way he had suddenly blasted a sea of pheromones towards him. He didn't even acknowledge it. And that was the part Draco _should_ be disturbed about. That the vampire could make him do something without even being aware of it himself.

And Draco didn't know why it didn't worry him as much as it probably should.

…But when he looked in those eyes, something told him that whatever happened; Harry would never harm Draco in any way. Physically or emotionally. And that was the most important to him. The vampire's strict rules around Draco's blood was enough proof of that.

Harry gave Draco a mischievous look, biting the corner of his mouth before extending his arm the same way Hermione had done.

"Would you like to dance?" The vampire yelled over the music, making Draco wake up from his thoughts.

He considered the arm and smiled before taking it.

"You sure you can keep up with me, Mr. quick feet?" He responded, turning so his back was to the dance floor, pulling Harry towards him.

"Ah, shut up!" Harry smiled and curled himself around Draco as soon as the surrounding crowd enveloped them. The stench of sweat and arousal heavy in the air, but Draco didn't let his thoughts drift off. Instead, he giggled as Harry made him swirl.

* * *

Draco let himself get lost in the movements. The music playing a slow upbeat while the lights flickered from blue to red. If he concentrated, he could hear several groups prompting friends to drink, drink, _drink_ ; the flow of the chocolate fountain being disturbed as people stuck their heads in it; whispers travelling all around the room from person to person.

Only he wasn't concentrating on that. No, the thing that was occupying his mind was standing right behind him. Arms caressing his body as a nose pressed against his hair. Hips moving around him, in an easy way. He let his own hand cup the back of his lover's head, slightly pulling as he breathed. And dear lord, did he need to breathe.

He could sense his eyes shifting to gold every now and then, somehow knew Harry's where as well. They should probably leave some space between them, in case anyone noticed them. But even if Draco cared at that moment, he would only see fellow dazed expressions that had their own partners to worry about.

He felt Harry pressing against his back, moving in to scent him and Draco let his head fall back, encouraging it.

He felt relaxed, wild. Like he could take over the world in a split second.

And when Harry started mouthing his throat, he couldn't stop the quiet moan from escaping. He knew he must have looked like an utter mess. He'd felt the way Harry's grip had gotten tighter, still relaxed but tighter. More possessive. Hips calmly grinding against his arse in subdued domination. Probably not knowing he was even doing it.

His eyes rolled back inside his head, body sweating.

It was such a perfect moment, unhurried and precious.

Of course, someone needed to ruin it.

"Guys," Hermione popped up out of nowhere, startling the pair. She moved towards them, speaking as she did so. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Ron, I can't find him anywhere,"

Draco looked around, snapping out his daze he took a step forward just as Harry took one backwards. He moved his watch in front of him and noticed the clock having turned a lot more then he'd thought. They had been dancing there for over one and a half hour. How bloody long had she been looking then?

He slipped his gaze towards Harry who was looking at him with a mixture of embarrassment and lust. Which didn't help the situation at all.

"We…have been a little preoccupied," Harry grunted, and Draco could hear his fangs being clicked back into place.

Hermione stared at the two, looking a bit disoriented. Switching her gaze from their joined hands towards their flustered faces. Eyes widening when she finally caught on.

"Oh! You guys…were having a moment -sorry, feel free to proceed with whatever you were doing," She smiled and slowly backed away before Draco caught her by the arm.

"No, I'm pretty exhausted. I suppose we could take a break. I need to drink something before I pass out," He said.

"I'll get you some," Harry said, quickly set out to find some refreshments for his boyfriend.

Draco stood there with Hermione, stranded on the dance floor. It didn't take long before they searched out the nearest sofa and dumped themselves on it.

Hermione sniffed the air but was still unable to detect Ron's whereabouts. Perhaps she'd just moved passed him when she walked back to the dance floor or something. She had thought he would be playing truth or dare with the Hufflepuffs or drinking his socks off with the Ravenclaws but hadn't found him in either spaces. He was most likely busy trying to be a good host and make sure everything was running smoothly.

She was a little stunned by that thought, she wasn't used to Ron taking so much responsibility. She wasn't used to seeing him like that. Sure, when they were studying together she sometimes saw a few glimpses or when he was discussing Quidditch with Harry. But it wasn't Ron's nature, he was known to be impulsive and _doing_ before _thinking_. She was actually quite surprised that he'd managed to pull this off, knowing how much planning and forethought events like these cost.

She needed to admit, she was disappointed with herself for ever doubting him. The last few days she had seen nothing other than determination on his face whenever he was talking about the party. The preparations he took, getting his full devotion.

It wasn't like the party was some sort of big accomplishment. Something he wanted to build his future with. But it helped Hermione realise that Ron wasn't the immature boy anymore who complained and whined whenever someone gave him a task. It was proof that Ron could take care of himself. That he didn't need her continues fussing to figure out a life goal.

It gave her a sense of relief she never thought she was capable of. She hadn't known how much it had bothered her that her mate – _her friend_ , wasn't able to get that feeling of accomplishment. That he never tried to excel in something, even if it was small. She was sure that if he wanted to, he could earn the title of best chess player in the world or something like that. His lack of confidence and defeated expression while trying out for the Quidditch team had broken her heart. It was one of the reasons she had never felt ashamed when helping him a bit to get that spot…even when it meant cheating.

And his confidence in the sport had only grown because of it! However, seeing something like this. Something he had done without any help from her or Harry. Something he had organised and arranged all by himself. Something he had put well-spent effort in. She couldn't help but feel pride bubbling up from within her.

Draco threw a sideways glance towards Hermione, feeling pretty disturbed as she started smiling like a lunatic. Should he check if she was alright?

"One firewiskey, a small bottle of water and one butterbeer for myself," Harry said, grinning when he handed the drinks to them, "Anything else?"

"Hm? Oh, thank you," Hermione said, looking at the water bottle with some contemplation, "You know what? I think I'm going to get a butterbeer as well. There aren't any classes tomorrow anyway and you only live once, right? Let's have some fun."

Harry lifted his eyebrows, moving his head to the side as he asked her if she was sure.

"Yeah, I think I'll bring something to eat as well. I remember seeing some pigs in a blanket. You guys want anything?"

Draco shared a look with Harry.

"No, thanks,"

"All the more there is for me," She winked at them and skid away. Following her nose as it led her to the snack table. Where she saw Neville and Luna standing while taking shots. Neville pulling a disgusted face right after swallowing the drink. It made her smile, thinking about the burning taste and how it was definitely not one she imagined the other Gryffindor would like that much. The way Luna patted him on the back, only making the scene all the more entertaining.

Turning to the side, her vision was completely overtaken by the amount of food laying on the table. Her mouth started watering as soon as she looked everything over.

She didn't know what to pick! There was a girl standing behind the table, handing out drinks while secretly picking up a few pumpkin pasties, nibbling on them as she waited for her next customer. Hermione took one off the plate, shocking the girl into action as she gave her a smile that clearly showed the girl's embarrassment at being caught. She gave a little wave to tell her it was fine, but it only ended up in the girl slowly shuffling to the other side of the table, away from her.

It reminded her of her cat when he thought Hermione wasn't looking. Sneaking over from one room to the other. She could picture how he would hunch down, swirling his' tail, getting ready to jump on her parents' brand new couch. He would leap ten feet in the air whenever she cleared her throat, scampering back to his' scratching post while giving her a menacing glare.

"What you're smiling for, princess?" A voice behind her said and she immediately recognised it to be Elliot's. She whirled around to face him, letting a few crumples fall to the ground as she tried to answer.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," He noted. Giving her a friendly smile, he pointed at something behind her, "I recommend the cinnamon rolls, you should try some they're quite tasty."

"Thanks," She swallowed the pasty, giving it a thought until he turned around, "Hey, have you seen Ron? I can't find him anywhere,"

"Ronnieboy?" He asked and she nodded in confirmation, "Well, he's standing right over there."

She immediately spun towards the figure Elliot was gesturing at. The redhead stood there talking to the DJ. Signalling at the elf to speed the music up. The new pace got a round of cheering as people started dancing faster and wilder. She saw him saluting the elf before moving towards the gift table. She quickly picked up a drink, hauling herself towards the wizard.

"Ron," She said cheerfully, noticing the look of discomfort that her friend carried when she walked up to him. Strange, she thought but didn't put any mind to it. "Hey, how is it going?"

"Good," He said. She waited a moment for him to continue but it quickly became apparent that he wasn't going further into the topic. The silence between them growing heavier by the second.

She cleared her throat, "So, I think I owe you an apology,"

Ron gave her an inquiring look, face softening a bit before he frowned.

"What about?"

She squinted her eyes as she saw his expression. Noticing the way he'd settled himself in a guarded stance, he seemed…vulnarable. In a way, she hadn't seen in a long time.

"The party of course," She smiled, "Seriously, you guys did amazing! Everybody is having such a great time. I can't imagine how much work you put into this. How did you even manage to get this stage inside?"

He immediately deflated, eyes staring at the giant platform and sighed as he looked down to the ground, "Found a charm,"

She bit her lip, "Ah, which one? I didn't know you've been practising without me," She playfully bumped him on the shoulder in an effort to make him smile. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to lift the redhead from his sour mood. Her wolf starting to pace around her mind, whining. Begging to know what was wrong with their mate.

"Diminuendo,"

"With such a large object, well-done," She complimented, ignoring his grunt.

"Thanks, I guess," He seemed almost desperate to avoid looking at her. Clapping his hands together he nodded towards Harry and Draco who were still sitting on the couch. She saw them chattering to one another, Harry leaning against the werewolf while softly caressing his hair. Draco laughing out loud at something the raven hair had said.

"And, how's it going with those two?"

"Last time I saw them, they appeared to enjoy themselves quite a bit," She told him, cursing herself for not having made pictures of that adorable slow dance, where Harry clung to Draco like a lifeline as the blond waltzed all around the room.

"Glad to hear that," He started, arms folded over his chest, "And has Draco received anything from his application yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of," She answered honestly before she noticed the slip of tongue. It put her off slightly that he hadn't used his normal annoyance when talking about the blonde, moreover the fact he used the boy's first name. She searched his eyes for anything hinting at his sudden change of heart, crossing her arms. "Didn't know you knew, though."

The world must have gotten mad.

"Yeah, told me yesterday. We were having an interesting talk, and he enlightened me in on a few more things I –apparently- wasn't informed about." He huffed, a scowl on his face.

She halted a moment, "You sure, you're alright? You seem a little irked,"

Ron's brow lifted, clearly having been unaware of the hostility he had been showing towards her. It made her think, Ron never was very good at keeping secrets from her. His open personality making it hard for him to come off as indifferent when being asked too many questions. Apparently, he still hadn't found the trick.

"Yeah, I'm…" He cleared his throat, thinking of something to say. Hermione waited patiently for him to go on until his jaw clenched shut, "Actually, no."

"Oh," She said, conscious that the wizard had taken a step closer, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong…" Ron said, making Hermione take a step back, tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong? You're really asking me that?"

"Yes…" She answered sheepishly. She didn't know what was going on. Why he'd suddenly snapped.

He scratched the back of his head, letting out a harsh breath. When he looked her in the eyes, he had a certain hesitancy. His mouth moving but not forming any words, trying to suppress whatever he wanted to say. He seemed lost and unsure of himself, his face betraying it all as he scrunched it up.

"Are you in love with me?!" He said abruptly, shocking Hermione into silence before she even made out what he'd said. He gave her another hopeless look, bringing his hands up to slide over his face.

"Heh?"

"Are you in love with me?" He pointed towards himself, "Draco said you had a crush on me and I'm asking if what he said was the truth."

She froze for a moment, feeling like the walls were closing in on her. She could feel dread flowing through her body. She would have giggled at the serious face the redhead was sporting if she hadn't been as petrified like she was now. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go.

"See, it was stupid to even think about it. Of course, you don't like me in that way," He laughed, but it didn't have any merit to it.

God, fuck! What was happening? Was this some kind of nightmare? A joke? She couldn't believe this. This was not happening. It was all her imagination.

She was freaking out, silently freaking out. Was this what a panic attack felt like? Since when did the room become so hazy?

"Hermione? You alright, you seem a little pale,"

She switched her gaze up, locking her eyes with his as she felt the pressure of his hand squeezing her shoulder. And in an effort to process what just had happened, together with the knowledge that she needed to answer honestly only made it so Hermione started cackling like a mad man. Smiling at Ron -who looked at her with unease- she pressed her finger against his chest and said, "One moment," and stormed off to find Draco.

"Hermione?!" Ron yelled after her trying to move past the bodies that had started surrounding them.

* * *

"Aw, come on just admit it, I'm a horrible dancer. Didn't you see the way my arms and legs flailed around like a toddler,"

"Come on, you weren't that bad,"

"Not that…? I was awful to watch," Harry's voice was full indignation, "Don't pretend like you didn't notice,"

Draco laughed, taking another sip of his drink. He felt pleasantly buzzed, ruffling up Harry's hair as his head rested on Draco's lap. The vampire letting out a pleased hum as he closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, Draco started staring at the other boy's lips. He traced them with his eyes, appreciating their soft colour.

"What ya doing?" Harry mumbled as Draco rubbed his thumb against them.

"Nothing," He said, revealing a hint of fang. He then pulled his hand back, continuing to stroke the raven-haired locks. Thoughts drifting...

Stupid blood, with its stupid taste and its stupid _stupidness_.

His blood was way better. Way purer. He was sure that if the vampire gave it a try, it would surely be superior to the other one. Why hadn't Harry asked to try his blood anyways? So what if he had fainted and almost got himself killed the first time. Didn't mean they couldn't try again! His father always said second time's the charm.

And whose blood was it even! Draco still didn't know, no matter how many times he asked or smelled, he couldn't figure it out. That Harry didn't know either, was even more infuriating! He didn't even know what kind of blood type it was! As a vampire, you should be able to tell the difference between them, right? What if they had some kind of illness or something! Or if their blood was poisonous, how would they know what the cure was?! Maybe he needed to call a private investigator, that would solve it.

"I need some water," Draco said, and picked up Hermione's abandoned bottle. Turning the cap, he swallowed down half of it. His mind clearing of the fog.

God, he was so pathetic. Here he was being sorry for himself, while he should actually be happy his lover had some food in his belly. That's what was important. It just bothered him that he couldn't help with that. It wasn't Harry's fault he refused to drink Draco's blood. He had good reasons for it. Reasons that involved Draco's life, which he liked, thank you very much. It was time he accepted Harry's conditions.

The private investigator, though was a pretty good idea.

"Finally, thought she'd never come back," Harry muttered, moving to sit up.

Draco threw a little wave as he saw Hermione coming towards them. Her footsteps quick and radiating outrage. Momentarily stunned by her expression, Draco shrank back into the couch until he could see her more clearly. Her accusing glare, speaking volumes.

...

 _Stupid Weasley._

"You told him?!" Hermione shrieked when she finally stood in front of them. Startling Harry whose face constricted like a deer in headlights.

Draco held his hands up in front of him, his heart aching at seeing her panicked eyes. "Alright, hear me out. It was an accident!"

"...Hermione," Ron slowly came up from behind her, wanting to step in and calm her down but she was already too focused on Draco. Boring holes in him as she demanded an explanation. His excuse didn't seem to do it for her though, in fact, it only seemed to anger her further.

"You didn't have the right to do that!" She motioned towards him, heart pounding while she spoke. She'd tried so hard to face her fear, to go up and tell Ron how she felt for a while now. She'd told Draco that, commenting that she was determined to do so. He'd acted very supportive of her, giving her a hug and saying everything was going to be alright. Only for Draco to reveal it before she could! True, it probably wasn't his fault and he really could have done it by accident.

That Ron had casually walked by when the werewolf was talking to himself -and just like that Ron found out...alright, that seemed a lot more far fetched. But that didn't matter anyway. Right now, she didn't care about how Ron came to know or how, it didn't stop the sense of betrayal she was feeling at that moment.

"I didn't tell any of you guys when I suspected something was starting to develop between you two either. I respected your privacy. I wanted you to be ready and make the choice for yourself!"

"Well, our situations are pretty different wouldn't you say." Draco cocked his brow, giving Hermione a stern look.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't respect my wishes, even if they were cowardly!" She let her arms fall to the side, exasperated. "You don't see me saying that your blood is the only thing Harry can stomach! Who am I to give you guys falls hope of my speculation!"

Harry sat upright in an instance, "What?!"

"I do respect your wishes! I have done all this time, haven't I? It was only an accident, truly!" Draco wanted to make her understand. His wolf anxiously turning circles inside his head.

"Accident or not, you didn't get to tell him he was my mate!" She yelled, making them all go quiet. Her breath coming out in large puffs. She was now thankful for the loud music, covering up most of their conversation and only attracting attention for the few passer-byes moving past them. She felt...defeated.

"…Mate?" A silent voice behind her said. She turned around to see a shocked Ron staring right back at her, face full of disbelief. It made her frown, surely...Draco had told him that part too, right?

"…Yeah, I never said anything about that." Draco muttered, but Hermione heard it well enough. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

She snapped her head back to the blonde. Her voice weaker than before when she said, "But...you said..."

"Hold up, what is this about me drinking Draco's blood?!" Harry said, his face fuming as he stared at Hermione, catching Draco's attention.

"What?"

Harry turned towards him, hands thrown in front of him, "She said, I've been drinking your blood," He repeated, "As in...I..."

Draco stared at him for a moment, noticing his lover's distress, _"What?!"_

"Why the fuck, would you let me drink his blood?!"

She nervously looked between the three of them, "I can explain!"

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaaaaaaah...**_

 **Made it on time, bitches.**

 **So there are still two more chapters to go: 1 circling around our Drarry couple, 1 circling around our Romione couple and last being the epilogue. And I have to warn you...There is no way I'm going to post it within these upcoming (around 3) months. I'm deeply sorry, but I try to get them posted before the end of June, preferably all of them. If you want any updates on the writing progress, I try to post those on my profile (so you guys know I'm still alive).** **Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Thanks for following/favouriting/reading this fic!**

 **Special thanks to:  
 _Angelica7714:_ Tada...＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／**  
 _ **:**_ **Ah,** **you're so sweet, I don't deserve it. Hehe, thank you for your review! （＾ω＾）** _ **  
HeRonLove:**_ **The reveal has come...the talk will be later...I'm sorry for torturing you. \\(￣∇￣)/  
**


End file.
